


Рыжая птица удачи

by Allora, gerzigova



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantastic, Novel, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 232,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудачно проведенная военная операция становится поворотным пунктом в судьбе Павла Лазарева и его друга Дмитрия Гордеева. Это событие меняет их жизнь и оказывается лишь кончиком клубка проблем и опасностей, распутать который ребятам может оказаться не по силам.<br/>Фантастика в этой истории - исключительно антураж. Звездолеты есть, но исключительно как средство передвижения, другие планеты есть, но исключительно как место действия, инопланетян нет, зато есть инопланетые тварюшки в небольшом количестве. Научных подвигов нет, инженеров-стахановцев нет. Есть люди, много людей, есть друзья, есть враги, есть предательство, есть любовь, есть ошибки, есть расплата, есть боль и страх, радость и счастье, есть герои, есть не очень и есть их развитие, есть приключения, тайны, чувства и есть мысли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Он знал, что спит. Это было непривычное, но всё же знакомое ощущение, когда нереальность грёз чётко отличается от действительности, и ясно, что это именно сон.

 

...Поверхность планеты затянута облаками, постоянно меняющими очертания. Три десантных катера, только что покинувшие борт космического корабля, тактического носителя, держат курс вниз.

Он не может понять, откуда видит происходящее. Не может понять и откуда слышит голоса. Это звучат переговоры по дальней связи, но так слышать их можно только в командном центре носителя. А он наблюдает за происходящим откуда-то извне. В поле его зрения оказывается и сам носитель, похожий на гигантского майского жука, и отчётливые контуры знакомых букв на борту – но разобрать название он не в состоянии, словно это неизвестный язык, - и планета внизу, и три катера, он знает такие катера, в военно-космических силах их называют просто «соколы».

\- «Гнездо», я Скиф. Полёт нормальный, готовлюсь к входу в атмосферу.

\- Вас понял, Скиф. Сообщите о включении планетарных двигателей.

Катера снижаются, и общую картину медленно затягивает будто лёгкой дымкой. Но сон ещё не кончается.

\- «Гнездо», мы вошли. Планетарные двигатели в норме, захожу на посадку.

Он не видит, а чувствует, как это бывает часто и в реальности - тревожный тихий звоночек внутри. Опасность. Снизу, из тумана расходящихся облаков, поднимается смерть.

\- Скиф, вы захвачены радаром!

\- Ракеты в атмосфере!

Два предупреждения - с носителя и с катеров - звучат одновременно.

Противоракетный манёвр. Катера отстреливают противоракеты. Ну же!

Он ничем не может помочь, это тот редкий сон, в котором он не имеет власти над происходящим. Потому что это уже случилось или случится в реальности, неизвестно где. Он может только смотреть и запоминать.

Вспышка, резкий свет заполняет всё вокруг - наверное, как и для тех, кто находится в катерах. Беззвучно, замедленно распадается окружающий мир, разлетается чёрное небо с осколками звёзд. И как сквозь вату пробивается голос того, из командного центра:

\- Дэн, прими координаты зенитного комплекса!

Залп с единственного уцелевшего катера. И в эфире бесцветный голос, слегка тягуче выговаривающий слова:

\- Цель уничтожена.

Голоса удаляются, будто кто-то постепенно убавляет громкость...

...и беззвучные крики, полные страха и боли – того, что может ощущать человек, близкий к гибели. Оттуда, где только что раздался взрыв. Кто-то ещё жив.

Последнее, что он успевает выхватить взглядом - наконец сложившиеся в слово буквы на борту носителя. «Киплинг»…

 

Его окружала темнота. Спокойная, привычная темнота казармы. Голоса ушли, звоночек умолк, слышалось только мерное дыхание тех, кто спит в соседних койках.

Дмитрий медленно приходил в себя, его слегка встряхивало – как всегда после таких снов. На лбу выступила испарина. Что это было? Предупреждение? О чём? Кому? В такие минуты он ненавидел то, что позволяло ему видеть эту неясную информацию из будущего или из прошлого. Потому что видеть и не понимать смысла было просто невыносимо. Особенно если видения ассоциировались с опасностью и смертью.


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть I. По законам джунглей

 

 _Вот вам Джунглей Закон - и Он незыблем, как небосвод._  
_Волк живёт, покуда Его блюдёт; Волк, нарушив Закон, умрёт._  
  
_Как лиана сплетён, вьётся Закон, в обе стороны вырастая:_  
_Сила Стаи в том, что живёт Волком, сила Волка - родная Стая_

_(с) Р.Киплинг,_

_пер. В. Топорова_

### Глава 1

  


Майор Валентин Фойзе закрыл файл с докладом о последнем задании.

Неудачно начатую операцию на астероиде в системе жёлтого карлика, по уничтожению укрывшейся бандитской группировки, провёл третий взвод, «медведи». База террористов была уничтожена, девять бандитов доставлены на «Киплинг», откуда они будут переданы полиции Земного Содружества. Потери «Киплинга» составили шестнадцать человек, среди которых командир первого взвода, «волков» - капитан ВКС Марат Одинцов. Скиф.

Некоторое время майор смотрел на серый полупрозрачный монитор над столом, и, наконец, вызвал список личных файлов своих бойцов. Шестнадцать из них предстояло сейчас перенести в архив. Шестнадцать имён. Шестнадцать пар глаз, живущих теперь только на голограммах. Шестнадцать человек, служивших ещё под его личным командованием, когда он сам был командиром «волков». Пятеро из погибших шли вместе с ним с самого начала, все четырнадцать лет службы на «Киплинге». Потерять их значило потерять часть себя.

В который раз Фойзе испытал чувство ошибочности происходящего. Казалось – будь он там, в «соколе», вместе со Скифом и остальными «волками», как раньше, ничего бы не случилось. Майор понимал, что это всего лишь иллюзия, всё равно ракета взорвалась бы, и первые два катера были обречены в любом случае. Его присутствие ничего не изменило бы. Но всё же… Он никак, за все годы командования, не мог привыкнуть к тому, что должен руководить операциями «Киплинга», находясь в командном центре. Во время боевых заданий командиру мобильной роты специального назначения ВКС предписывалось не покидать носитель. А как бы он хотел наплевать на эти предписания!

Последний файл ушёл в архив. Фойзе выключил монитор, тот свернулся в точку над столом и погас. Родным погибших сообщат без него. Он настоял бы на том, чтобы поговорить с семьёй Марата лично, но Скиф был одинок. Майор больше ничего не мог сделать для ушедших. Теперь ему нужно было думать о тех, кто остался, и о тех, кто должен прийти на замену.

На памяти Фойзе такая ситуация сложилась впервые. Передовой взвод оказался обезглавлен, его личный состав уменьшен вдвое. Нужно было срочно принимать решение. Впрочем, майор уже знал, что делать, и был уверен, что прав. Набирать пополнение он будет на лучшей подготовительной базе. На той самой, где когда-то служил сам, и где сейчас служит человек, за продвижениями которого Фойзе следил последние лет десять. Которого он теперь прочил на место Скифа.

Майор коснулся кончиком пальца клипсы своего мобильного телефона на левом ухе, включая связь.

\- Антонов, говорите, - ответил на вызов знакомый сухой голос в наушнике.

\- Господин подполковник, майор Фойзе.

\- А, майор... Я ждал твоего звонка. Мне уже сообщили. Когда будешь у нас?

\- Завтра, Сергей Анатольевич. Я вылетаю утренним рейсом.

\- Тогда до встречи, Валентин.

Связь прервалась. Подполковник Антонов, начальник второй подготовительной базы войск спецназа ВКС, сводил разговоры с помощью средств связи к минимуму, предпочитая всё обсуждать при личных встречах. Фойзе сам перенял эту привычку ещё в те времена, когда обучался на второй базе под его командованием.

Пора было собираться. Челнок, который доставит его на лайнер, следующий рейсом «Плутон-Земля», стартует через час.

 

***

 

Яркое африканское солнце выбросило на рассветное небо первые лучи. Внизу, на земле, этот свет пока ещё робко пробивался сквозь буйное переплетение гибких ветвей и листьев, смешение оттенков зелени и бурых разводов коры. Этот день будет жарким - как и уходящая ночь.

Феникс первым выскочил из зарослей на открытое пространство. Бойцы его подразделения шли следом, он опередил их совсем ненамного. Едва он отошёл чуть в сторону, как ветви всколыхнулись и бесшумно пропустили первого из солдат. Конечно, Аякс. Они с Индиго в таких бросках вечно соперничают за право идти за командиром. С переменным успехом. Феникс усмехнулся про себя, когда следующей из листвы выпрыгнула знакомая долговязая фигура. Индиго отстал от Аякса буквально на несколько шагов. Но если каменное лицо Аякса не выражало ничего - этот парень со сложением и силой Геркулеса обладал поистине железным самообладанием, - то на смуглом лице Индиго отчётливо читалась досада и на опередившего его атлета, и на себя самого. Эх, Димка, когда ж ты научишься эмоции контролировать не только перед начальством...

Остальные бойцы пришли вместе, один за другим, спустя несколько секунд после парочки отличившихся. Ещё секунд двадцать им потребовалось, чтобы выстроиться перед командиром и застыть по стойке «смирно». Феникс некоторое время молча оглядывал своих ребят. На первый взгляд они друг от друга отличались исключительно ростом. Двадцать живых статуй в чёрно-зелёной форме и такими же одинаковыми повязками на головах, вместо неудобных для походов по джунглям форменных кепок.

Ладно. Детальный разбор полётов проведём по возвращении на базу, а пока - пара ласковых слов не помешает.

\- Ну, что, орлы? - слегка язвительно спросил Феникс. - Расслабились? Сутки отдыха вам на пользу не пошли, это точно.

«Орлы» не возражали. По их застывшим лицам трудно было что-либо прочесть - недовольство или смущение, - все они сохраняли спокойствие. Почти все.

\- Гордеев!

\- Я! – с готовностью откликнулся Индиго.

\- Я понимаю, что ты у нас геройски отличился во время последней учебной операции. Однако отпуск тебе по этому поводу никто не выписывал! - казалось, яда в его оглушительно громком голосе хватит не только на Индиго, но и на всех остальных, включая зверей и птиц в оставшихся позади зарослях. Однако на бесстрастных лицах бойцов в строю по-прежнему ничего не отражалось. - Может, тебя на курорт отправить?!

\- Никак нет!

Феникс внимательно изучил вытянувшегося в струнку рядового. Само служебное рвение и раскаяние в своём поведении. Старательно выкаченная грудь колесом, как полагается, выпученные от осознания ответственности карие глаза, неподвижный взгляд, - идеально тупой вояка. Не придерёшься.

\- Отставить, - негромко сказал он, и когда Индиго принял нормальный вид, ещё тише добавил привычное: - Клоун.

Краем глаза он заметил на неподвижных лицах невольных зрителей усилия по удержанию расползающихся улыбок.

\- Ладно. У нас с вами сегодня теория, поэтому разбор полётов проведём на базе, во время занятий. А вообще неплохо, в норматив уложились, - Феникс позволил себе сменить гнев на милость. - Вольно! Идём на базу, после возвращения - полчаса на приведение себя в порядок, а потом я вас жду в аудитории. Разойдись! Индиго, ко мне.

Они подождали, пока остальные бойцы ушли немного вперёд, и только потом двинулись следом.

\- Что это было на броске, Гордеев? – поинтересовался Феникс.

\- Что именно? Я вообще не понимаю, в чём меня обвиняют.

\- Прекрати паясничать. И вообще, не забудь, что команда «Разойдись» ещё не означает «давай попридуриваемся, как на гражданке».

В карих глазах появилось выражение унылой тоски.

\- С тобой и на гражданке придуриваться особо не получалось, - хмуро сообщил Индиго. - Ну, она же не укусила бы. Я знаю же, когда можно, а когда не нужно...

Феникс даже остановился.

\- Ну, ты даёшь, Димка! - с оттенком лёгкого изумления сказал он. - И этого человека я лично рекомендовал повысить в звании... Индиго, когда командир даёт приказ «ложись», ты обязан прикинуться пеньком, и чтобы ни шороха! А ты чем занялся?

\- Она нагло ползла прямо у меня под рукой! И ещё скажи, что ты услышал, как я её поймал. Это она шорохи издавала, а не я!

Это была чистая правда. Феникс не слышал, как Димка ловил красивую гадюку. Зато он слышал не менее красивые слова, которыми тихо, но от всей души покрыл и гадюку, и ловца Джин, лежавший рядом.

\- А ещё Джин шумел, - словно читая мысли собеседника, продолжал Индиго. - Между прочим, если бы он реально во время боевой операции такое выдал, то накрыли бы всех.

\- Ну, конечно. Теперь выясняется, что ты просто проводил испытания на психологическую стойкость личного состава.

\- Так точно! А ты сразу в панику, - лицо Индиго озарила такая довольная улыбка, что Феникс не смог удержаться от ответной.

\- Вот ведь клоун, - повторил он и безнадёжно махнул рукой. - А если бы она тебя всё-таки укусила?

Индиго неожиданно стал очень серьёзным.

\- На самом деле, меня - нет. А вот Джина - могла. Если бы я её не отбросил, он придавил бы её локтем. Она, возможно, и не прокусила бы куртку, но рисковать как-то не хотелось.

Феникс вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Я даже не буду спрашивать, какая разведка донесла до рядового Гордеева ближайшие планы гадюки. Поверю твоим предвидениям, как всегда. Шире шаг!

 

Феникс никак не мог забыть утренний разговор с Индиго, перед броском.

Иногда Димкины видения были мгновенными вспышками. Как это, насчёт гадюки, или во время драк - он всегда успевал почувствовать удар ещё до того, как противник замахивался. Иногда же это были неразборчивые ощущения, «предчувствования», чуть более яркие и конкретные, чем проявления интуиции обычных людей. И иногда - как сегодняшний сон. Индиго редко рассказывал свои сны, только если считал, что они имеют какое-то значение. Обычно не ошибался. Только эти сны всегда трудно было понять, и чаще они понимали значение «предупреждения» уже после того, как событие случалось.

На этот раз «предупреждение» касалось их более чем однозначно. «Киплинг» действительно существовал. Это был тактический носитель, один из пяти, приписанных к базе ВКС специального назначения «Плутон-1».

До базы оставалось всего минут десять хода, когда в ухе Феникса ожил передатчик.

\- Лазарев, после возвращения зайди ко мне, - непривычно по-домашнему произнёс голос начальника базы, подполковника Антонова.

Обычно подобные приглашения произносились приказным тоном, не допускающим возражений. А тут разве что «пожалуйста, если не затруднит» не прозвучало. Феникс ответил неизменное «есть!», не позволяя себе удивиться, и передатчик затих.

Они поднялись на невысокий холм, у подножия которого начиналась территория подготовительной базы войск ВКС специального назначения номер два - их дом последние несколько месяцев. Приземистые здания цвета жухлой травы, обнесённые невысокой оградой.

\- Меня ждёт Антонов, так что я пойду быстрее, а ты проследи, чтобы через полчаса после прибытия все собрались в учебной аудитории, - Феникс хлопнул Индиго по плечу и побежал вниз по склону, краем уха расслышав «есть» вдогонку.

 

***

 

В кабинете Антонова почти ничего не изменилось с момента последнего визита Фойзе. Да и чему меняться, если из всей мебели в небольшом помещении находился только стандартный стол со встроенными панелями связи и управления охранной системой базы, да стандартные же ряды кресел вдоль стен. За столом сидел сам подполковник – всё такой же сухощавый, подтянутый, с аккуратно зачёсанными тёмными волосами без следа седины.

\- Лазарев будет здесь через пятнадцать минут, майор, - Антонов откинулся на спинку кресла. – Он со своим подразделением проводил тренировочный марш-бросок, сейчас как раз возвращаются на базу.

Фойзе, расположившийся в кресле напротив, ещё раз взглянул на зависший перед ним в воздухе виртуальный монитор с открытым личным файлом, который он знал наизусть. С голографического изображения в левом верхнем углу экрана на майора смотрело знакомое лицо. Упрямый твёрдый взгляд синих глаз, короткий ёж огненно-рыжих волос. Феникс. Павел Лазарев.

\- Так ваше предложение в силе, Сергей Анатольевич? – спросил Фойзе. – Из нынешних выпускников это действительно лучшая кандидатура?

\- Мои предложения всегда в силе, Валентин. У лейтенанта Лазарева есть всё, необходимое боевому командиру. Кроме, конечно, опыта. Но мы с тобой оба знаем, что опыт – дело наживное. Он справится.

Фойзе несколько секунд молчал, потом выключил монитор, поднялся и отошёл к окну, за которым хорошо просматривалась территория базы в долине, окружённой буйными африканскими джунглями.

\- Я рад, что наши мнения совпадают. Скажите… - он словно запнулся, но продолжил. – Скажите, а вам известно, почему Лазарев так рвётся именно в спецназ ВКС?

\- Известно, Валентин, мне известно о моих ребятах почти всё, иначе хорош бы я был, как их командир, - отозвался подполковник. – Я честно скажу, если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы отговорил его становиться офицером, да ещё нацеливаться на спецназ. Личная месть не лучший стимул в нашей работе. Но это – Феникс. Несмотря на причину, которая привела его к нам, из него выйдет отличный офицер. Я редко ошибаюсь в людях. Посмотри на себя, например.

Фойзе сдержанно улыбнулся, не отвечая.

\- А ещё я знаю, что даже если бы Лазарев был безнадёжен, ты всё равно взял бы его к себе, - неожиданно добавил Антонов. - Пусть и не командиром взвода, но он всё равно оказался бы под твоим крылом, майор.

Сигнал селектора на столе прервал их затянувшийся диалог.

\- Господин подполковник, прибыл лейтенант Лазарев.

Антонов отвёл взгляд от Фойзе, нажал кнопку.

\- Пропустите.

 

***

 

\- Мне кажется, или лейтенант опаздывает?

Недоверие в голосе Джина было неподдельным. Любой из этой аудитории сейчас скорее поверил бы в то, что у всего отделения часы спешат.

Ну, опаздывает. Ну, подумаешь, первый раз за все два года. Ну, подумаешь, что никто тут вообще не мог припомнить случая, когда бы командир опаздывал. Но не просто так ведь прогуливается.

\- Он у Антонова, - сообщил Индиго. – Задержали, наверное.

\- Ну тогда ясно. Начальство не опаздывает, оно задерживается… у другого начальства.

Дверь оглушительно хлопнула, и разговоры тут же оборвались.

\- Ну что, орлы, снова расслабляемся? Смирно!

Внешне Феникс был такой же, как всегда. И, конечно, объяснять, почему задержался, не стал. С места в карьер взялся за разбор утреннего марш-броска, потом за само занятие, и ребята, кажется, быстро забыли о его опоздании. Индиго и сам бы рукой махнул, но он-то, в отличие от остальных, чувствовал, что Феникса изнутри что-то распирает. Причём скорее хорошее, чем плохое. Чётко определить было невозможно, слишком бурный коктейль эмоций испытывал их лейтенант.

Индиго никогда особенно не любил теорию, потому что предпочитал действовать, а не анализировать, и занятия по теории для него всегда длились дольше других. Сейчас же, когда его грызли одновременно любопытство и тревога, время вообще словно остановилось. Казалось, это издевательство будет длиться вечно. Но, конечно, это только казалось. И Феникс снова его встревожил. Обычно на долгожданное «Все свободны» Индиго реагировал одним из первых, выскакивая из аудитории со скоростью звука, но на этот раз Феникс его опередил.

 

После обеда Индиго нашёл его на площадке для отдыха. Вообще в это время суток в свободные часы все нормальные люди предпочитали находиться в кондиционированном помещении, но Феникс сейчас впечатление нормального производил на кого угодно, только не на эмпата, который может ощущать чужие переживания едва ли не отчётливее самого переживающего. К тому же, площадка для отдыха была единственным местом на базе, где разрешалось гробить собственное здоровье. За последним Феникс ни разу не был замечен за всё время их пребывания на базе.

Теперь он стоял в паре шагов от невысокого ограждения и смотрел в сторону джунглей.

\- А что случилось со здоровым образом жизни? – осторожно поинтересовался Индиго, заходя с подветренной стороны. – Или с мечтой попасть в спецназ ВКС покончено, курить уже можно?

Феникс неопределённо покрутил головой и сделал глубокую затяжку.

\- И…?

\- Мне дают взвод, - с ноткой удивления сказал Феникс и снова затянулся.

«Где, как, прям вот так сразу? А я?», - Индиго стоило труда сдержаться и не выпалить разом все вопросы. Для поддержания беседы достаточно первого. Сейчас сам всё расскажет.

\- Где?

\- В ВКС, - непривычная интонация так и не исчезла. - «Киплинг». Спецназ.

Вот он, ночной кошмар последней ночи. Феникс мог не рассказывать, с какой радости на боевом носителе нарисовалась такая вакансия. Но почему...

\- Почему ты? Своих не хватило?

Молчание в ответ слишком затянулось, чтобы означать простое «понятия не имею».

\- У Антонова сидит майор Фойзе, командир «Киплинга». Если я хоть что-то понимаю, он ехал сюда именно за мной.

Задавать вопрос «почему» по второму кругу показалось глупым, и Индиго промолчал, но подталкивания больше и не были нужны.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал, как решил, что спецназ – самое правильное место для меня? Фойзе был тот лейтенант, который со мной разговаривал в больнице.

\- Думаешь, он тебя узнал?

\- Думаю, он за мной следил всё время. Совесть иногда и не такие штуки выкидывает. А тут так всё сложилось, что и я теоретически готов, и место есть.

\- Повезло.

Феникс отбросил недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу, тут же бесшумно её проглотившую, и повернулся к Индиго так резко, что тот отшатнулся.

\- Это называется везением? Шестнадцать человек погибли! Да уж, удача мне улыбнулась. Ты вообще хоть иногда думаешь, что говоришь?

\- Иногда – думаю, - неожиданно разозлился он. – Им не повезло. А тебе повезло, потому что твой майор-лейтенант мог и забыть про тебя, взять и найти кого-то другого. Ты мог попасть куда угодно, а попадёшь туда, куда мечтал, и не кем попало, а комвзвода! Или это у нас теперь считается большим горем и неудачей?

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь с места. Индиго понимал, что Пашка просто нервничает, и сам это уже осознал. Зато теперь всё ясно, и осталась только одна тревога.

\- У меня приказ набрать недостающих пятнадцать человек из моего отделения, - первым сдался Феникс. – Пока в этом списке только один человек. Но если он не перестанет вести себя, как болван…

Ну, вот и конец всем тревогам вообще.

\- Не перестанет, можешь вычёркивать, - радостно согласился Индиго.

\- Тьфу на тебя, - махнул рукой Феникс. – С остальными поможешь? Трудно выбирать, когда хочется взять всех.

 

Вечером Феникс с чувством выполненного долга сидел в офицерском блоке, в спальне. Обладатель первой фамилии в списке, как всегда, составлял ему компанию. Он мерил длинными шагами пространство между двумя рядами кроватей, от стены к дверям и обратно, вызывая у сидящего друга лёгкое головокружение.

\- Димка, перестань маячить, - в который раз за последние четверть часа попросил Феникс. - Думать мешаешь.

Индиго остановился.

\- А над чем ты ещё думаешь? Мы с тобой уже всё придумали. Теперь пусть Фойзе думает. И перестань нервничать.

Феникс вскинул на него недоуменный взгляд.

\- Ну, обычно ты не сидишь до отбоя на застеленной койке, - уточнил Индиго.

Это верно. По привычке, приобретённой ещё в училище, он никогда днем на койку не садился.

\- Не переживай, - продолжил Индиго, - всё будет нормально, это я тебе обещаю.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Феникс серьёзно. - Просто как-то это неожиданно. Я и представить не мог, что всё изменится так резко… Фойзе сказал, что завтра днём они утвердят список, а ночью мы уже улетим на Луну.

\- Оттуда - на базу?

\- Конечно, не пригонят же они за нами весь «Киплинг» прямо сюда.

\- Эх, так я с Риткой и не попрощаюсь! - неожиданно тоскливо сказал Индиго и плюхнулся на койку рядом с Фениксом.

Тот покосился на окончательно смятое одеяло, но ничего не сказал.

\- Я обещал, что после этой африканской спецподготовки непременно возьму отпуск и заеду к ней, перед распределением.

\- Дим, ты не в своём транспортном ВУЗе, ты в армии. Тут ничего от тебя лично не зависит, - покачал головой Феникс.

\- Да я понимаю...

Видеть жизнерадостного друга в такой тоске было тяжело.

\- Ну, свяжешься с ней с Луны, - пообещал он совсем упавшему духом Индиго. - Оттуда можно будет. Только язык за зубами насчёт нашего назначения держи, и всё будет хорошо. А потом через пару-тройку месяцев, может, и в отпуск на несколько дней вырвешься.

\- Пашка, ты меня спасаешь! - воспрял Индиго.

Феникс засмеялся.

\- А теперь марш к себе, отбой скоро, - скомандовал он. И мысленно добавил: «А у меня ещё одно дело есть».

 

Феникс попросил разрешения зайти к командиру базы прямо перед самым отбоем. Он потратил несколько минут на объяснение ситуации. Уговорить Антонова помочь было трудно, но осуществимо. Подполковник сначала немного колебался, но всё же согласился назначить время отлёта челнока на Луну на полтора часа раньше, и даже позволил Фениксу воспользоваться своим личным передатчиком для беспрепятственной связи с Москвой.

И в этот вечер, ложась спать, Феникс ощущал себя одновременно Дедом Морозом, разносящим подарки и маленьким мальчиком, которому добрая фея подарила исполнение его собственной мечты.

 

***

 

В космопорт «Луна-1» их доставил специальный челнок, принадлежавший ВКС.

Посадочная платформа, заключённая в прозрачный кокон сверхпрочного и термостойкого стекла, соединялась со зданием космопорта таким же прозрачным тоннелем с бегущей дорожкой. Когда челнок, зайдя на посадку, медленно вплывал в шлюз перед платформой, Феникс подумал, что так до сих пор и не привык к этому ощущению – стоишь без скафандра под небом, полным звёзд, и знаешь, что между тобой и вакуумом космоса только эта прозрачная перегородка. А надо бы привыкнуть. В конце концов, служба в ВКС обязывает.

До старта корабля, который должен был доставить их на орбиту Плутона, оставалось почти полтора часа. Так было написано на электронном табло в центральном зале космопорта. Они остановились неподалёку от этого табло, подальше от середины, где снующие туда-сюда погрузочные тележки-автоматы и сопровождающие свой багаж люди грозили снести всё на своём пути.

Феникс мимолётом отметил про себя, что матовый потолок в этом зале, как и в остальных помещениях космопорта, значительно приятнее прозрачного покрытия посадочных платформ.

\- Плутон – это далековато, - донёсся до него бодрый голос Индиго.

\- Я вот наоборот думал, что нас за пределы Солнечной вывезут, - откликнулся один из парней, стоящих рядом с Фениксом. - А так - считай, почти дома.

\- Наивный ты, Джин, - сказал Индиго, как будто это не он только что переживал о столь далёкой дислокации. - Неужели ты думаешь, что мы так и будем куковать на этой базе? Загрузят нас на этот... носитель, и будем мотаться по Галактике, куда пошлют.

\- «Киплинг» предназначен именно для длительного проживания на нём целой роты, - подтвердил Феникс. - Мы редко будем возвращаться к Плутону. Вы же знаете – Содружество так расширилось, что уже поговаривают о необходимости создания ещё нескольких таких баз, как первые четыре «Плутона», ближе к границам Содружества.

Джин недовольно смерил взглядом Индиго, который с невинным видом развёл руками - мол, разве я виноват, что знаю больше тебя? Выглядела эта парочка настолько комично, что ребята вокруг уже начали посмеиваться. Однако опасаться, что это взаимное подкалывание перерастёт во что-то более серьёзное, не стоило. За время совместной службы Феникс смог настроить своих ребят так, что они понимали: твое отделение, твой взвод - это твоя семья. И там, куда они готовились всё это время отправиться, главное - крепкий тыл и надёжные друзья рядом. Вопрос полной психологической совместимости личного состава решался ещё на Земле, на подготовительной базе при формировании отделений, и сейчас Феникс мог об этом нюансе не беспокоиться. Все ребята знали, что Индиго - Димка Гордеев - весельчак, балагур и немножко язва, но при этом добрейшей души человек, а в тяжёлые моменты на него всегда можно положиться. Джин - Антон Юсупов – не уступал ему, и они иногда на пару устраивали необъявленные состязания в остроумии, умудряясь никогда не превращать веселье в выяснение отношений, как бы далеко ни заходили шутки.

Феникс огляделся. В ближайшие час-полтора ребят надо было чем-то занять. Он клятвенно обещал Антонову, что за это свободное время никаких проблем с его подопечными не возникнет. Сейчас требовалось оценить обстановку, и вычислить, куда отправить личный состав, чтобы все были заняты и не мешали событию, ради которого они так рано прилетели в космопорт.

Он снова взглянул на табло. Только что совершил посадку челнок с Земли, который он и ждал.

\- Феникс, я вижу неплохое кафе, - тихо сказал рядом Аякс. - Мы можем посидеть в нём - там симпатичные официантки и хорошая музыка. Я уведу ребят.

Да, в наблюдательности и умении вовремя сориентироваться в ситуации и на местности отказать ему было нельзя. Эта способность была далеко не единственным достоинством Алексея Рюрикова, а самым крупным его недостатком было почти полное отсутствие чувства юмора, с чем все давно уже смирились. Нет совершенства в этом мире.

\- Спасибо, - так же тихо сказал Феникс и громко скомандовал:

\- Внимание! Оставшееся до отлёта время мы с вами проведём вон в том кафе, где вы будете тихо пить чай-кофе и созерцать обаятельных официанток. Руками не трогать, пошлостей не отпускать. Я подойду чуть позже. Старшим на время моего отсутствия назначается Рюриков... Аякс, вперёд. Индиго, останься, - добавил он без перехода.

Когда все скрылись в дверях кафе, он снова огляделся. С момента посадки земного челнока прошло почти десять минут, и все пассажиры должны быть уже в этом зале-распределителе.

\- Лейтенант, я, между прочим, тоже хочу чай, кофе и официанток, - озабоченный продолжительным молчанием, сообщил Индиго. - Ты меня зачем оставил? Очередную взбучку...

\- Значит, официанток? - раздался у него за спиной нежно-угрожающий девичий голосок. - Я так и знала, что в этой армии у тебя последние представления о верности выветрятся! Привет, Паша.

Феникс обошел замершего от неожиданности Индиго, нагнулся к маленькой черноволосой девушке, последнюю минуту заинтересованно слушавшей их разговор, и с удовольствием поцеловал подставленную ему щёку.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Ритуль.

 

Он и правда был рад.

С Ритой они были знакомы столько же, сколько и с Индиго. Когда Феникс познакомился с Дмитрием Гордеевым, с тем уже была эта капризная, весёлая и по уши влюблённая девушка. Фениксу нравились её жизнерадостность и непосредственность, но иногда ему хотелось просто выпороть её, как непослушного ребенка. Он с уважением относился к Индиго, способному терпеть эти непредсказуемые выходки, частые истерики и то, как охотно Рита стреляла своими блестящими карими глазами в сторону встречных, симпатичных на её взгляд, мужчин. Феникс не мог представить себя на его месте. А Индиго ничего, только усмехался, или начинал орать в ответ на очередную вспыльчивую придирку своей ненаглядной, по настроению. Впрочем, он и сам был хорош, со своим бешеным темпераментом и способностью в любой момент заглядеться – да и не только заглядеться - на незнакомую красотку с улицы.

В качестве девушки друга Рита Феникса вполне устраивала. Право «пороть» взбалмошную девчонку он оставил за её избранником, а сам лишь иногда позволял себе одернуть её на словах. Странно, но его редкие спокойные реплики действовали на Риту эффективнее, чем целый вечер, наполненный взаимными воплями с Индиго. Девушка с самого начала прониклась к нему уважением, как к старшему брату, которого, по собственным словам, ей всегда очень хотелось иметь.

 

Феникс с удовольствием оглядел картину – парочка влюблённых, ещё не решивших, что им лучше сделать, броситься друг другу в объятия или начать очередную крупную ссору, - и счел свою миссию выполненной.

\- Ну, не буду вам мешать, пойду к ребятам. Да, Дим, - похлопал он по плечу Индиго, - думаю, взбучку тебе и без меня устроят. Сколько раз говорил: следи за языком!

Оставив друга разбираться со свалившимся на него счастьем в лице Риты, Феникс отправился пить кофе и с чистой совестью наслаждаться знаменитой лунной походкой местных красавиц.

Спустя час началась посадка в лайнер «Земля-Плутон». Феникс стоял у посадочного выхода, и с некоторым беспокойством искал в толпе своих Ромео и провожающую Джульетту. К его удивлению, они появились даже раньше, чем в последнюю минуту.

\- Я рад, что вас не пришлось искать с собаками по всему космопорту, - сказал он.

\- Ну, сколько можно? – поморщился Индиго. – Я уже сто лет не опаздывал!

\- Ну, если быть точным, три месяца, две недели, три дня и почти пятнадцать часов, - заявил Феникс категорично.

\- Зануда.

\- Отставить пререкания со старшим по званию! Последний поцелуй – и шагом марш на посадку!

Индиго молча поцеловал Риту, неохотно выпустил её из объятий, пятясь, сделал два шага в сторону выхода, резко развернулся и почти бегом скрылся в коридоре посадочной платформы.

\- Как думаешь, он вернётся? - неожиданно спросила Рита, глядя ему вслед.

Феникс не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.

\- Рит, я же с ним. Конечно, вернётся, ничего с ним не случится.

\- Да это я знаю, - кивнула она. - Я говорю - а вдруг он там кого-нибудь подцепит? Я-то его дождусь, а он? Вон, только что, «официанток» ему подавай…

На этот раз ответ нашёлся быстрее:

\- Знаешь, если б хотел - давно бы подцепил. К тому же, поверь, космический носитель не лучшее место для флирта.

С одной стороны, ход мыслей Риты Фениксу был понятен, хотя и раздражал - нашла о чём думать. А с другой это было даже хорошо. Он уже приготовился успокаивать девчонку, только что проводившую своего парня в далеко не самое безопасное место на свете, а у неё совсем другие проблемы, кажется. Совсем дурацкие и от этого правильные. Лучше пусть привычно ревнует, чем рыдает.

Рита перевела на него взгляд.

\- Спасибо тебе, что позвонил. И удачи вам обоим.

Она потянулась, коротко поцеловала его в щёку, развернулась и торопливо пошла в сторону посадки на земные рейсы. Феникс даже не успел ответить.

 

***

 

Издалека космическая база была похожа на ромашку - к стационарной сердцевине по окружности пристыковались боевые носители. Один из этих пяти «лепестков» был новым домом и новым местом службы Феникса и его ребят - «Киплингом».

Сразу после прибытия Феникс направился в кабинет командира роты. Он немного волновался, но не потому, что новое место внушало ему какие-то опасения. Его тревожила перспектива снова встретиться с Фойзе, на этот раз наедине. Индиго, единственный, кто был в курсе давнего знакомства с майором, напутствовал его резонным: «Не на вечеринку идёшь, а доложить о прибытии. Не будет он в душу тебе лезть». Не то чтобы Феникса тревожило копание в его душе, просто не хотелось пробуждения давно уснувших воспоминаний.

В душу майор не полез. Выслушав доклад, он предложил Фениксу присесть на одно из кресел напротив стола.

\- С прибытием, лейтенант, - сказал Фойзе. - Я рад видеть вас на борту «Киплинга». Надеюсь, сработаемся.

\- Спасибо, - коротко отозвался он.

\- Ты в курсе, чем занимается «Киплинг». - Майор перешёл на «ты» так легко, что не возникло никакого ощущения неловкости. – Мы «скорая помощь» Содружества. Некоторые называют нас космической полицией, и частично это верно. Некоторые – убийцами с государственной лицензией. Это тоже часть правды, потому что нам иногда приходится убивать, пусть и бандитов. Да что я рассказываю прописные истины, ты знал, куда шёл, возможно, знал лучше, чем твои товарищи. А сейчас на тебя ложится большая ответственность. «Киплинг» считается лучшим носителем на «Плутоне-1», а «волки» - наш передовой взвод. Я назначил тебя их командиром, хотя, по логике, им должен был стать более опытный человек…

Фойзе помолчал, как будто собираясь с мыслями. Разговор получался не совсем деловой, и Феникс подумал, что на этот раз Димка промахнулся - просто «доложить о прибытии» не вышло.

\- Я не собираюсь лезть тебе в душу, - вдруг сказал майор, и Феникс вздрогнул. - Я мог бы сделать вид, что наша встреча абсолютно случайна, и ты попал сюда благодаря стечению обстоятельств и хорошему к тебе отношению подполковника Антонова.

Он молчал, ожидая продолжения.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Да, я следил за тобой последние десять лет, в меру своих возможностей. Я был рад узнать, что ты выбрал карьеру военного, ещё больше был рад, когда ты решил пойти в ВКС. А когда Антонов предложил мне лейтенанта Лазарева на должность нового командира «волков», я уже твёрдо знал, что это судьба.

Он мог бы спросить - а зачем Фойзе следил за ним, - но не стал. Это глупый вопрос. Наверное, он сам сделал бы на его месте то же самое. А может, это и правда судьба.

\- Я не буду объяснять, почему меня так интересовала твоя жизнь, Паша.

Феникс резко поднял голову, отзываясь на своё имя, которое нечасто слышал от начальства.

\- Сейчас гораздо важнее другое. «Волки» - то, что от них осталось - очень сплочённый, сложившийся взвод. За своего командира, Марата Одинцова, они были готовы, как говорится, в огонь и в воду. Это нормально для нашей работы, здесь иначе нельзя.

\- Я понимаю, - разжал, наконец, губы Феникс.

\- Ты для своих ребят давно стал таким же командиром, я знаю. Те пятнадцать человек, которые прилетели сейчас с Земли, пойдут за тобой, куда угодно. Но тебе нужно стать тем же и для остальных. Это будет сложно, и не только потому, что ты займёшь место их любимого командира. Все они старше тебя и твоих ребят, все они профессионалы, и у всех них за плечами опыт, которого нет у тебя. Если ты сможешь доказать им, что достоин - взвод твой. Если нет...

\- Я смогу.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Я был бы рад тебе помочь, - наконец, сказал Фойзе. - Но это твоя задача.

\- Справлюсь.

\- Тогда я могу только пожелать тебе удачи. Ну, готовься к знакомству с личным составом, лейтенант. А завтра я тебя остальным офицерам представлю.

Майор поднялся, тут же вскочил и Феникс.

\- Разрешите идти?

 

На борт «Киплинга» он поднялся в одиночестве. Его ребята уже прошли все необходимые бюрократические процедуры, и сейчас ждали его в жилом отсеке, где располагались каюты бойцов. В отличие от казарм подготовительной базы, на боевом носителе, где им предстояло провести несколько лет, жилые помещения устраивались более индивидуально. Офицерам полагались одноместные каюты, а рядовые бойцы располагались по трое, что для привыкших к общим казармам было равносильно собственной квартире. Прежде чем зайти к себе, Феникс заглянул в часть отсека, отведённую его ребятам. В первой же каюте его встретил абсолютно счастливый Индиго.

\- Ну, как вы тут? - спросил Феникс, уже видя ответ в сияющих глазах друга.

\- Здорово! - отозвался тот. - Представляешь, тут есть спортзал, зимний сад, библиотека... Через час у местных закончатся плановые занятия, и можно будет всё осмотреть.

\- Отлично. Ты тут ориентируйся, потом меня сориентируешь. А у меня собеседования с личным составом. Думаю, часа на два-три я из жизни выпал. Давай, я на тебя надеюсь.

\- Есть! – вытянулся Индиго.

Феникс уже вышел, когда из-за закрывающихся дверей до него донеслось:

\- Удачно прособеседовать!

Спасибо, Димка. Удача пригодится.

Он немного волновался. В конце концов, первое впечатление – самое сильное. Важно было сейчас правильно поставить себя. Конечно, какой-то опыт у него есть, руководил же он своим отделением на подготовительной базе, но то были такие же зелёные пацаны, как и он сам. А здесь – опытные бойцы, люди, прошедшие не одну боевую операцию, пережившие смерть друзей и своего командира, которого он сейчас должен будет заменить. Ладно, не время переживать. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. На повестке дня - первое знакомство с «волками».

Феникс добрался до своего нового кабинета, едва успел войти и расположиться за столом, как раздался сигнал зуммера на входе. Пунктуальные ребята, секунда в секунду.

\- Войдите, - отозвался Феникс, и дверь, повинуясь его голосу, втянулась в стену, пропуская высокого светловолосого человека.

\- Сержант Даниил Строганов для проведения личного собеседования прибыл, - доложил тот.

Голос оказался подходящим мощной фигуре – сильный, но одновременно мягкий и немного тягучий, а серые глаза смотрели уверенно и как будто улыбались, хотя лицо оставалось серьёзным.

Дверь плавно закрылась.

\- Лейтенант Павел Лазарев, новый командир вашего взвода, - ответил Феникс. Некоторое время он колебался, а потом решительно поднялся и протянул Строганову руку над столом. – Феникс.

\- Дэн, - коротко ответил тот, сильно сжав его ладонь в приветствии.

Феникс встретился с Дэном взглядом, и с облегчением понял, что с этим человеком он общий язык найдёт. Он не смог бы сейчас объяснить, почему так решил, но ощущение было очень ясным и чётким.

\- Присаживайся, Дэн.

Когда они оба заняли места напротив друг друга за столом, Феникс бросил взгляд на часы. Ему предстояло провести ещё четырнадцать собеседований. Если он не собирался сидеть в этом кабинете до ночи, нельзя было тратить на каждого больше десяти-пятнадцати минут. Для первого знакомства должно быть достаточно.

\- Ты командуешь вторым отделением, так? – начал он.

\- Да, - ответил Дэн. Улыбка исчезла из его помрачневших глаз. – Мы тогда оказались в последнем «соколе», который не задело. Успели подобрать шестерых из второго, один вскоре умер, ещё у нас на борту. – Он вскинул голову. – Меня назначал Одинцов. Ты вправе поставить на моё место другого.

Феникс качнул головой.

\- Не вижу причин, по которым я должен это делать. Если капитан Одинцов выбрал тебя, у меня нет оснований не доверять ему. Думаю, мы сработаемся.

Дэн пожал могучими плечами.

\- Я хочу немного побольше узнать о тебе. Ты вырос в детском доме? – продолжил Феникс.

\- Было. Кто мой отец, я так и не знаю, а мать умерла, когда мне исполнилось три года. Родственников у нас не оставалось – так и попал в детский дом. Лет в тринадцать чуть не отправился в колонию исправительную, испугался… Случайно попал в одну секцию по рукопашному бою. Спасибо тренеру, хороший мужик был. Ну, потом армия.

\- Ты ведь не сразу к «волкам» попал. В деле написано – сначала «вороном» был.

\- Тоже было.

\- Чего же ушёл? Туда просто так не берут.

\- Какой из меня разведчик, - Дэн впервые открыто улыбнулся. – Я ж боров. Иду – земля трясётся. Нет, мне драться надо, а не на цыпочках прыгать.

Феникс уже успел оценить возможности Дэна, хотя тот сделал всего несколько шагов по кабинету, и, конечно, дело вовсе не в мнимой неуклюжести. В личном деле ясно значилось – Строганов и Одинцов были друзьями ещё до армии, по той самой секции. Но представить себе этого здоровяка, «прыгающим на цыпочках» было забавно. Феникс не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Неожиданным и приятным оказалось то, что Дэн его смех поддержал.

После ухода Строганова Феникс ещё некоторое время обдумывал их разговор. Конечно, Дэн будет продолжать командовать. И не только потому, что глупо разбрасываться опытными людьми, и не только потому, что он не хотел разрушать уже сложившееся второе отделение. Просто Дэн действительно казался человеком, которому Феникс мог бы довериться. И который был способен помочь ему освоиться на новом месте, поддержать.

Дэн был старше Феникса на несколько лет, однако спокойно воспринял нового командира, по сравнению с ним выглядевшего совсем мальчишкой. Он сразу принял Феникса внутренне – тот почувствовал это и в пожатии руки, и в спокойном взгляде, и в том смехе, который, казалось, ещё звучал в тесном помещении.

Сработаемся, - подумал он.

После сержанта пошли остальные ребята. Феникс почти не заглядывал в дела, ему хватило беглого предварительного просмотра, только оставлял свои пометки после знакомства. У него ещё будет время почитать документацию.

 

\- Рядовой Сергей Каждан прибыл для проведения личного собеседования, - вытянулся в рапорте очередной «волк».

\- Лейтенант Павел Лазарев, ваш новый командир, - поднялся из-за стола Феникс. Это был четырнадцатый, предпоследний раз, когда он произнёс эту фразу. – Присаживайтесь.

Мрачноватого вида парень с насторожённо-внимательными глазами и неулыбчивыми губами носил позывной «Бут», был отличным разведчиком и прекрасно владел холодным оружием – это Феникс запомнил из его личного дела. А ещё Бут был одним из пятерых выживших после той роковой ракетной атаки. Разговаривал он неохотно, но уже через несколько фраз Феникс понял, что это не от неприязни. Видимо, парень от природы молчалив и малообщителен. На вопросы отвечал лаконично, чётко, не особо долго раздумывая, в глаза смотрел прямо, не скрываясь – как и все остальные перед тем.

\- Я надеюсь, мы сработаемся, Бут, - сказал Феникс, заканчивая беседу. – Ребята, которые прилетели со мной, конечно, молодые все, неопытные… - он запнулся на секунду, но договорил: - …как и я. Мы рассчитываем на вашу помощь. Думаю, нам понадобится совсем немного времени, чтобы стать достойными звания «волков».

И тут Бут удивил его, широко улыбнувшись.

\- Лейтенант, если Старик… то есть, если майор Фойзе поставил тебя вместо Одинцова – значит, ты этого уже достоин. А ребята у тебя хорошие. Ко мне в каюту подселили двоих, Джина и Кельта. С ними мы уже познакомились. И если у тебя все такие – считай, взвод спелся.

Улыбка исчезла так же стремительно, как появилась. Бут поднялся и вытянулся.

\- Простите, лейтенант, увлёкся разговором. Разрешите идти?

\- Всё нормально, - Феникс тоже встал на ноги. – Спасибо за поддержку. Ты свободен.

Феникс был доволен. После этого быстрого знакомства с ребятами он почти уверился, что взвод его будет одним целым. В бою и в казарме, на задании и на гулянке. Эти бойцы не только профессионалы, они ещё просто хорошие люди, любящие своё дело.

Оставался один. То, что Феникс о нём знал из личного дела, не вписывалось в общую картину, и как он попал к «волкам», чем зацепил Одинцова, было пока неясно.

\- Войдите, - отозвался Феникс на сигнал зуммера, и в кабинет вошёл невысокий коренастый парень. Сбитая фигура, тёмные волосы и удивительно светлые глаза с прищуром.

\- Рядовой Александр Чернов, последний в очереди, - не по форме сказал он и улыбнулся так обезоруживающе, что Фениксу в голову не пришло его одёрнуть. В конце концов, он действительно был последним.

\- Разрешите? – Чернов приблизился к столу.

\- Да, конечно, присаживайтесь.

Феникс почему-то не смог перейти на «ты» так же просто, как с остальными ребятами. Однако усилие сделал, и дальше пошло легче.

\- Лейтенант Павел Лазарев, ваш новый командир. Твой позывной?

\- Хан, - снова блеснул белозубой улыбкой Чернов.

\- Феникс, - коротко отозвался он и перешёл к делу. – Я просматривал твоё личное дело. Ты ведь психолог?

\- Это громко сказано, - спокойно усмехнулся Хан. – Я начал учиться. Но не сложилось, пришлось прерваться. Решил попробовать себя в совершенно другой области. Прошёл спецподготовку, все тесты – и попал сюда.

\- Почему же не доучился? Я читал отзывы – ты способный, отличник, тебе прочили большое будущее.

Хан перевёл взгляд на стену.

\- Там много всего. История длинная.

\- Давай, - кивнул Феникс.

\- В частности, проблемы с родителями. Так получилось, что они перестали оплачивать моё обучение, а я был тогда не в состоянии обеспечить себя сам.

Феникс уже сталкивался с таким, и в нём проснулось сочувствие.

\- Поссорились? – невольно спросил он, хотя пока не хотел начинать копать так глубоко. Но это было последнее собеседование, почему бы и нет?

Хан коротко взглянул в глаза Фениксу

\- Не совсем. У меня всю жизнь так. Сколько бы я ни делал, им всё было мало. Особенно отцу. Понимаешь?

Феникс молчал, позволяя парню продолжать. Сам он психологом не был, но что-то в лице Хана дало ему понять – о себе тот говорит редко, хотя ему доставляет удовольствие рассказывать эти подробности.

\- Ты ведь с Земли? – вдруг спросил Хан, и, получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, продолжил. – А у меня семья не совсем обычная. У нас не принято так. Отец на Землю прилетел совсем молодым, и женился на земной женщине. Фамилию её взял, имя сменил, образование получил, положение приобрел, дело своё начал…

\- Откуда прилетел?

\- С Чина. Ты на меня не смотри, я в мать пошёл.

Чин – планета, колонизированная в начале века китайцами, жила своей, обособленной жизнью. Жители её вели торговлю, поддерживали деловые отношения с другими членами Содружества, но редко покидали свою планету и мало кому извне разрешали надолго на ней задерживаться. Этим Чин не был похож на другие китайские колонии.

\- Вот мой старший брат – да. Он похож на отца, и внешне, и характером. Отец его обожает. Как же, наследник всего, красавец-умница… Выскочка, - сквозь зубы бросил Хан, но спохватился и снова улыбнулся. – Люблю я своих родственников. У нас это взаимно. Все, что делал Анатоль, возводилось в ранг божественного. Отец на него только что не молился.

\- Соперничество между братьями нормально. А младшие очень часто желают походить на старших, - улыбнулся Феникс, но сам уже понял, что зря это сказал.

\- А я не хотел! Он ничем не отличался от остальных, совершенно заурядная личность. Но отцу так никогда не казалось. А вот я для него словно и не существовал.

\- А мать? – негромко спросил Феникс.

Ему хотелось дать парню выговориться. Кажется, тот слишком давно носил в себе все эти обиды и мало кого в них посвящал. Даже психологам иногда нужен собеседник. И тут он поймал внимательный взгляд прищуренных светло-голубых глаз. Хан всё понимал. И его интерес, как нового командира, и его желание помочь. Феникс внутренне напрягся. Ему был неприятен этот непрошеный рентген, но он промолчал.

\- Мать на мне эксперименты ставила, - резко ответил Хан. Увидел непонимание в глазах собеседника и снова усмехнулся. – Да нет, ничего страшного. Она худела всё время. Анатоля отец ей трогать не позволял, а я был идеальным компаньоном в этом деле. Я же говорю – в мать пошёл. И некоторыми особенностями организма в том числе. Ну и она со мной отрабатывала «правильный образ жизни». Диеты, препараты какие-то… Хотя в этом были и положительные стороны – она меня и к спорту приобщила, всё легче было сюда попасть.

Феникс опять вспомнил личное дело. Да, к спорту мама Чернова хорошо приобщила. Показатели его уступали, пожалуй, только показателям Строганова да Аякса. И самого Феникса.

\- А потом родился Игорь. И мать про меня вообще забыла.

\- Когда в семье появляется младенец, всегда так.

\- Так - не всегда, - медленно сказал Хан.

\- Ну, ладно, а как ты здесь оказался? Что дёрнуло успешного студента Института Психологии и Ментальных Исследований бросить всё и рвануть в космос?

\- Я не хочу об этом рассказывать, - решительно сказал Хан. – Просто однажды понял, что не хочу больше зависеть от родителей. Отец сказал только, что это первое мужское решение в моей жизни, и что армия сделает из меня человека. Как будто до этого я им не был.

Феникс почувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но Хан продолжил уже спокойнее.

\- А ещё он сказал, что меня дальше штаба на Земле не пустят. И вот я тут… В «штабе», - усмехнулся он саркастически. – Они даже не знают, где я. Мы не общаемся уже года два.

\- Не жалеешь, что не смог доучиться?

Хан пожал плечами.

\- Да нет. Во-первых, всегда успею. А во-вторых – необходимое мне я уже получил. У меня дар от природы, и я им уж как-нибудь сам смогу распорядиться. Главное – я людей чувствую с первого взгляда. Вот например, - он оживился. - Заметил я у вас одного типа. Длинный такой, смуглый. В голове ветер, на языке шпильки, любит быть в центре внимания, эгоистичен и малость инфантилен. Как оказался в ВКС, один Будда знает. Попал?

Феникс усмехнулся.

\- Ну, с одной стороны попал. Только почему ты одни отрицательные стороны поймал? Неужели в нём ничего хорошего нет?

\- Может и есть, - качнул головой Хан. – Но на поверхности лежит именно то, что я тебе сказал. А остальное, наверное, где-то очень глубоко. Или вообще тобой придумано.

Феникс перестал улыбаться.

– Ладно, мы не об Индиго сейчас.

\- А с остальными и того проще. Или ты думаешь что раскусил их с первых десяти минут?

Феникс вдруг подумал, что вряд ли сейчас Чернов скажет хоть что-то хорошее о «волках». Однако в случае с Димкой он не сказал ни грамма лишнего. Что ж, отрицательное мнение, даже если оно только половина правды, тоже нужно знать.

\- Не думаю.

\- Они все держатся друг за друга. Нет, у «медведей», и у «динозавров» тоже все друзья, все друг друга поддерживают – но у «волков» это патология какая-то. Видел бы ты, что тут было, когда Одинцов с теми ребятами не вернулись. Я думал, рехнусь тут среди этих депрессивных лиц. Пришлось помогать, вытаскивать – а что делать?

Феникс поморщился. Перегиб… Никто не стал бы держать в передовом взводе передовой роте спецназа ВКС психически неустойчивых людей.

\- Ладно, это дело прошлое. Лучше по персоналиям пройтись, - Хан заметил смену настроения лейтенанта. – Вот от тебя передо мной вышел некто Бут. Ты с ним аккуратнее. Мрачная личность, чувства юмора ни на грош, малообщителен и замкнут, друзей нет, по-моему, он вообще мало к кому расположен…

\- А как же насчёт «все держатся друг за друга»? – не удержался Феникс.

\- Я же говорю – это патология. Друзей у него нет, но гибель тех шестнадцати воспринял, как будто у него близкие родственники скончались в полном составе. А Бут в депрессии – это не очень приятно. Между прочим, это один из немногих наших ребят, который способен на убийство в любой ситуации – только разозли.

Феникс прищурился.

\- Жёстко.

\- Ещё из «волков», пожалуй, Шторм может. А так – Ти-Рекс, лейтенант «динозавров». Этот вообще опасный тип. А ещё… - Хан вдруг посмотрел в упор на Феникса, и тому снова стало не по себе от пронзительно светлого взгляда. – А ещё ты.

Фениксу ужасно захотелось оборвать разговор, да и пора уже – они проговорили почти полчаса. Но останавливать Хана именно сейчас, когда тот «проехался» лично по нему, показалось неправильным.

\- Или вот Строганов, - сам перевёл тему Хан. – Все говорят, отличный парень. Ну да, отличный. Только вот что он делает в сержантах, лично я не понимаю. Куда смотрел Фойзе, и что было на уме у Одинцова, когда он его в командиры отделения ставил – не знаю. Тугодум, молчун, на самостоятельные решения способен только в спокойной обстановке, стратег из него никакой, тактик так себе, да и медлителен чересчур. Я вообще не знаю, что он в ВКС делает. И ещё – по-моему, он трусоват. Нет, если кому морду набить, это он всегда. Но принимать на себя ответственность для него слишком тяжело. Ты поосторожнее с ним, Феникс.

А вот теперь хватит.

\- Ясно, Хан. Я вижу, тебе есть, чем поделиться, и готов тебя выслушать, только сейчас время у меня ограничено. Так что в другой раз.

\- Я всегда готов, - поднялся Хан. – Разрешите идти?

\- Иди. А насчёт Индиго – парень он хороший. Не всегда упирайся в первое впечатление, - неожиданно для самого себя добавил Феникс, когда Чернов уже дошёл до двери.

Тот обернулся, снова сверкнул зубами в улыбке, оставляя холодным взгляд.

\- Может быть, ты и прав.

Когда Хан вышел, Феникс ещё некоторое время неподвижно сидел за столом, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Знакомство с бойцами его, в целом, порадовало. Он с благодарностью подумал о своём предшественнике - Марат Одинцов очень удачно подобрал людей. Кажется, ребята, прибывшие с ним с Земли, должны прекрасно сойтись со «стариками». У него с Маратом явно были схожие требования к людям. Жаль, лично они уже никогда не встретятся.

Он вызвал на монитор файл журнала командира взвода, сделал в нём свою первую запись о принятии командования и о знакомстве с личным составом. В принципе, официальную часть работы на сегодня можно было считать выполненной. Приближалась неофициальная.

Феникс не стал смотреть доступную ему информацию о двух других взводных. Он всегда при знакомстве предпочитал всем источникам личные впечатления. Ему были известны имена - Кирилл Карпов и Энтони Смит. Командир второго взвода, «динозавров» - русский, как и большинство на «Киплинге». Смит же, командовавший третьим взводом – «медведями», родился в Техасе. Несколько лет перед службой жил в России, и на «Киплинг» попал уже с российской подготовительной базы.

Этих сведений для начала Фениксу хватало.

Он взглянул на часы. Сейчас на «Киплинге» уже полчаса как закончились все обязательные мероприятия. Самый подходящий момент для знакомства.

\- Пашка, пока ты развлекался разговорами, мы тут узнали, где народ тусуется в свободное время, - радостно встретил его Индиго на входе в жилые отсеки корабля. Он был уже не в чёрной форме ВКС, а в спортивном костюме.

Феникс остановился.

\- Гордеев, давай договоримся. Ничего не изменилось, и я по-прежнему твой командир. Так что будь добр, веди себя соответственно, без панибратства. Хотя бы контролируй себя, когда мы не одни.

Индиго, разумеется, не преминул повторить своё любимое - вытянуться в струнку и гаркнуть «Есть!», так что у Феникса привычно заложило уши.

\- И прекрати свои шуточки. Ну, и где всех можно найти? - без перехода спросил он.

\- Да там же, где и у нас на базе, - сказал Индиго. - Сейчас, например, насколько мне известно, оба взводных и часть их ребят веселятся в местном спортзале. Несколько наших «стариков», кстати, тоже там.

Феникс подозрительно прислушался. В жилом отсеке «волков» отчётливо слышались оживлённые голоса.

\- Обижаешь, - ответил на невысказанный вопрос Индиго. - Неужели мы без тебя куда-нибудь пойдём?

Переодевание заняло у Феникса пару минут - спешить особенно было некуда, - и вскоре он уже вышел к ожидающим его ребятам.

\- Сейчас у нас с вами свободное время, - сказал он для порядка. - Мы с Индиго намерены заглянуть в спортивный отсек, ознакомиться с обстановкой. Кроме спортзала, на «Киплинге» имеется компьютерный центр, в котором, говорят, неплохая библиотека, а в зоне отдыха можно новости последние посмотреть, фильмы заказать...

\- ...Мультики ещё, - невинно глядя честными глазами, вставил Индиго.

Феникс подавил совершенно не рабочее желание дать ему подзатыльник.

\- В общем, если кто-то из вас хочет провести этот вечер более интеллектуально, - продолжил он, - можете идти, вы свободны.

Никто не двинулся с места.

\- Командир, мы уж с библиотекой потом, - высказался за всех Аякс. - Мы пока тоже в спортзал.

Зона отдыха располагалась на верхнем уровне. Подъём на грузовом лифте прошёл без приключений, зато весело.

\- Спокойно, Пашка, - тихо сказал ему в лифте Индиго, пока остальные смеялись над его же очередной репликой. - Всё будет нормально.

Сказать «спасибо» Феникс не успел - лифт остановился.

Спортивный отсек уверенно вычислил всё тот же неугомонный Индиго. Видимо, пока командир заканчивал затянувшееся собеседование, он успел провести разведку лично.

\- Ну, что, идём знакомиться?

Феникс только головой покачал.

\- Дим, не гони. С твоим энтузиазмом не на космическом корабле надо знакомиться, а на...

\- ... На ринге, - подсказал Джин.

Посмеялись, потому что нетерпеливо подпрыгивающий Индиго, и правда вёл себя, как разминающийся боксер, не хватало только характерных движений руками. Однако несмотря на общее веселье, Феникс чувствовал, что ребята немного напряжены. От того, как сейчас они войдут в этот отсек, - а главное, как потом выйдут! - зависит очень многое.

\- Спокойно. Мы всего лишь прибыли на свою базу, а не заброшены в стан врага для проведения разведки боем, - сказал он.

\- Ну, а кто спорит? - согласился Индиго и подпрыгнул ещё раз.

Феникс шагнул к дверям, белые створки с готовностью разъехались в стороны, и он первым вошёл внутрь.

\- Нормально, - снисходительно оценил Индиго из-за его плеча. - Для нас места хватит. Впритык, правда.

\- Ну, парень, у тебя и аппетиты, - отозвался уже знакомый Фениксу голос.

Хан слегка потеснил Индиго, проходя в дверь.

\- Да, мы из диких африканских саванн, привыкли к простору, - не смолчал тот в ответ.

Феникс мимолётно отметил непонятные интонации в этом ответе, но решил, что сиюминутными настроениями друга можно заняться чуть позже.

\- Тут, конечно, не саванны, - кивнул Хан, прошёл чуть дальше и сделал широкий жест рукой, приглашая всех за собой. - Однако вам тут жить неопределённое время, так что придётся привыкать.

Феникс слушал его, а сам внимательно оглядывал зал - просторно, даже, пожалуй, слишком. Слишком для космического корабля. Для ста человек места, возможно, и недостаточно, а для пятидесяти - в самый раз. Несколько человек занимали тренажёры, три пары бойцов с переменным успехом увлечённо швыряли друг друга на пол - отрабатывали приёмы рукопашного боя, а в центре зала четверо парней проводили бой на учебных силовых перчатках. Все в зале были заняты, на вошедших внимания почти не обратили.

\- Ну, и чего ты прыгал? – осведомился Аякс у оглядывающего зал Индиго. – Все тихо, мирно и все делом заняты.

\- Предлагаю начать вот с них, - махнул рукой тот в ответ, указывая на только что остановившихся четверых в центре, которые стаскивали с рук серебристое оружие.

\- Ты ещё пальцем покажи, чтобы тебе больше обрадовались, - посоветовал Феникс.

Немного осмотревшись, его ребята неторопливо начали занимать приглянувшиеся им свободные тренажёры, трое или четверо подошли к занимающимся «старожилам», и он успокоился. Сам мимоходом удивился – тревожился, как наседка за цыплят. Прав Димка – груз ответственности за всё и всех надо с себя потихоньку снимать.

На этом месте его размышления прервал тревожный шум.

\- Урод неуклюжий! Смотреть же надо!

\- Это вы мне? - незнакомый ледяной голос, голос человека, не расположенного к шуткам.

\- Командир, там Индиго уже познакомился, - сообщил Фениксу Аякс.

Феникс уже и сам видел. Талантливый дипломат и искатель приключений на свою пятую точку Дмитрий Гордеев начал знакомство с новыми сослуживцами со скандала. В воздухе ощутимо запахло дракой. Потому что вместо того, чтобы принять извинения или извиниться самому, Индиго в запальчивости начал выяснять, кто прав, кто виноват.

\- Если вы не заметили, я просто шёл мимо!

\- И под ноги вы при этом принципиально не смотрели.

\- Смотрите лучше за собой!

\- Во даёт, - усмехнулся Аякс.

Феникс поморщился. Начинается... Зря Аякс веселится. Смешного тут мало.

\- Сейчас его занесёт, и мало никому не покажется, - подошёл ближе озабоченный Джин.

\- Не паникуй раньше времени, Тошка. Пошли, поучаствуем, - Феникс сжал губы и начал пробираться к эпицентру событий, Аякс и Джин последовали за ним.

 

После гибели половины первого взвода на «Киплинге» действительно ничего не происходило, можно было от тоски загнуться. Не считать же интересными событиями десяток душеспасительных бесед. Это оказалось довольно просто - для каждого «волка» давно нашлись свои ключики, чтобы подойти, открыть, вычистить грязь и закрыть обратно. Это для Хана было несложно. Ему даже нравились эти упражнения - результат лишний раз доказывал, что он мастер. Он не понимал чувств, которые испытывали ребята, но знал, что надо сказать, как похлопать по плечу, когда улыбнуться, а когда сурово помолчать. Этому его не учили, но он научился сам. Наблюдение, анализ, выводы, знания, опыт. Если бы он обладал хоть частью этого раньше… Сейчас его иногда тянуло домой - приехать, поговорить с отцом, доказать ему, поставить на место. Но в отпуске всегда находилось, чем заняться, и чем дальше шло время, тем меньше вспоминалось о доме. Только сегодня прорвало, с этим новым взводным.

Хан знал, что «новая кровь» принесёт с собой новые занятные ситуации. Но не думал, что самой первой занятностью окажется он сам. Наблюдение за новичками не дало ничего особенно важного, но вот разговор с Фениксом об этих наблюдениях оказался увлекательным. Для начала - сразу ясно, что с этим длинным выскочкой у взводного отношения не просто «командир-подчинённый», и даже не просто приятельские. Да нет, не то... Рыжий Феникс – натурал с большой буквы. Насчёт длинного ещё надо подумать, а с этим-то всё ясно. Просто их что-то связывало. Взводный неплохо держал себя в руках, но глаза его всё равно выдавали. Как только Хан про длинного вспомнил, взгляд Феникса изменился, внимательнее стал, живее. И разочарования потом скрыть не смог - хотя другой бы и не заметил, это только Хан такой… наблюдательный.

Ну а теперь, когда все вместе и рядом, стало абсолютно понятно, что эти двое явно знакомы гораздо ближе, чем просто сослуживцы. «Друзья с гражданки». Как и те два пацана, Джин и Кельт. Такие отношения всегда чувствуются. Хотя объяснить их Хан никогда не мог, но привык - это называют «дружба». Иногда хотелось испытать что-то похожее, но до сих пор не встречался никто, кто мог бы заинтересовать его настолько, чтобы разрешить ему заглянуть в собственную душу.

А ведь этому взводному почти позволил. И что особенно забавно - сейчас, спустя некоторое время, Хан всё ещё не чувствовал, что это было неправильно.

Но вот с этим язвой будет трудно. Хан привык, что незнакомые люди при встрече испытывают к нему если не симпатию, то относятся без неприязни. А длинный Гордеев, кажется, с первого взгляда его невзлюбил. Не помогли ни дружелюбный тон, ни правильные слова, ни улыбка. И Хан невольно чувствовал, как зреет раздражение, сильнее, чем то, что он испытывал по отношению к большинству знакомых - он не любил, когда у него не получалось использовать свой талант на практике. Это было неприятно, хотя и достаточно интересно само по себе - а почему не получилось? Обдумать это у него ещё будет время, не на пять минут познакомились.

А сейчас, кажется, назревает совсем интересное. Язва легок на помине. Только что был здесь - и вот уже на другом конце зала, причём не просто так, а с криками. Ну, скажи теперь, Феникс, что я был неправ, когда описал тебе этого разгильдяя.

Хан пропустил вперёд взводного с новичками, и неторопливо направился за ними - в сторону разгорающегося скандала.

Картина рисовалась не просто интересная, а очень интересная. Потому что длинноногий Язва для ссоры выбрал самого подходящего кандидата, лучше для приветственной драки и не придумаешь.

Даже отсюда, хотя обзор наполовину закрывали спины самых заинтересованных, было видно, что новичок завёлся не на шутку. Ну, ветер в голове всегда способствует несдержанности. А тут ещё в ответ такое невозмутимое спокойствие с ледяной вежливостью. И чего он развёл такие длинные беседы, раньше у Ти-Рекса разговоры бывали короче…

\- Молодой человек, а вам не кажется, что вы сами виноваты?

\- Не кажется! Вы чуть не свернули мне челюсть руками, на которых, между прочим, всё ещё были надеты не выключенные силовики!

\- Ваше счастье, что сейчас я их уже выключил и снял. А вот вы, мало того, что толкаетесь, так ещё и хамите. По-моему, вы должны извиниться.

Язва аж побелел, кулаки сжал… ну да, конечно. Сейчас извинится, ага. Только шнурки завяжет. Сразу же видно - он не из тех, кто признает себя виноватым.

\- Я ничего вам не должен…

\- …Старший лейтенант Карпов, – подсказал тот, не меняя ни ровного тона, ни выражения лица.

\- Твою мать, – негромко вырвалось у парня рядом с Ханом.

А длинный только фыркнул:

\- Хоть бы и генерал!

Вот это он зря, хотя и вполне предсказуемо.

\- В конце концов, извинений можно добиться и менее мирно.

Карпов говорил по-прежнему спокойно, но в его глазах загорелись многообещающие огоньки. Хан знал этот взгляд - ничего хорошего для противника он не обещал.

\- Ти! – в радиусе активных предбоевых действий нарисовалась четвёртая фигура. Внушительных размеров и с густым басом. Адвокат подошёл. Сейчас будет улаживать конфликт. Хотя надо было раньше вмешиваться. Чёрт, они ведь давно дружат, всё время вместе - неужели Балу до сих пор не понял, что когда у Карпова вот так горят глаза, его только силой можно остановить, а любые слова бесполезны?

\- Ну, рискни, попробуй!

Язва промолчать не мог, конечно… Дурак. Сейчас от твоей смазливой физиономии останутся одни воспоминания.

\- Ти-Рекс перегрызёт ему глотку, - вслух сказал Хан в спину взводного, - а потом с чувством прочтёт молитву за упокой души.

Феникс обернулся, скользнул по его лицу сосредоточенным взглядом и тут же отвернулся. Ага, это именно он - вот так выглядит Ти-Рекс, который убивает, не задумываясь. Не тяжеловес, как Балу, не свиреп на вид - как будто просто интеллигентный парень. Ну, плечи широкие, так это тут у всех. Ну, высокий - так Язва длиннее на полголовы. Лицо ясное, глаза серые… эх, командир, видел бы ты это лицо и эти глаза во время боя! Вопросов бы больше не было.

\- Сожрёт, - добавил Хан скорее своим мыслям, чем взводному.

\- Посмотрим.

Феникс решительно раздвинул плечом стоящих впереди ребят и шагнул в круг. Хан тоже продвинулся вперёд. Кажется, всё будет ещё интереснее. У взводного-то точно нет опыта по общению с Ти-Рексом в гневе.

\- Рядовой, ты что себе позволяешь? - не выдержал тем временем и Балу. - Ты как с офицером разговариваешь?

После этой реплики Хан мысленно махнул рукой. Всё ясно, адвокат перешёл на сторону обвинителя. Ничем Феникс не поможет. Интересно, что сейчас ляпнет Язва...

Однако его ждало разочарование. «Ляпнуть» Гордеев не успел. Ах, каким взглядом его взводный наградил - чувствуется, он здорово благодарен выскочке за столь оригинальное знакомство с коллегами. Здесь он его, конечно, лечить не будет, но потом влепит выговор… и будет прав.

Тем временем в круге Феникс плечом оттеснил длинного в сторону и теперь стоял прямо перед каменным Ти-Рексом и сердитым Балу.

\- Я понимаю, что мой друг вас обидел, - начал он и шарахнул по Язве ещё одним взглядом «заткнись, а то сам прибью». Подействовало. - Я приношу вам извинения за него, и надеюсь, что наше первое столкновение станет последним.

Ти-Рекс, не шелохнувшись, смерил Феникса пристальным взглядом с ног до головы и несколько секунд изучал его лицо. Забавно. Кажется, драки не будет. А жаль, Язве следовало указать его место.

\- Вы явно более воспитаны, чем ваш друг, - наконец произнёс Ти-Рекс. Нет, ещё не всё закончено. Пока он так изысканно вежлив, значит, ещё зол. - Но извиниться должен именно он.

Вот так. А ты, длинный, уже расслабился, забыл, кто всё заварил?

\- Чего?!

Нет, загадки в Язве явно меньше, чем предсказуемости.

Феникс потратил ещё один яростный взгляд - придержи язык. Ти-Рекс, конечно, не мог не заметить этой переглядки.

\- А вы ему скомандуйте, - неожиданно ехидно сказал он. - Ваш друг так хорошо молчит по команде, может, дрессировки хватит на то, чтобы заставить его говорить?

Шпилькой, которую он хотел бы сам бросить, Хан не успел как следует восхититься. Совершенно спокойный до этой секунды Феникс отреагировал мгновенно. Вместо того чтобы удержать рванувшегося к Карпову Язву, он сам всем корпусом стремительно подался вперёд, усиливая этим удар с правой в челюсть... Вот это да, а Ти-Рекс-то прозевал его рывок! Слишком уверен был, что в драку полезет длинный, и недооценил Феникса. А зря. Следи внимательно, тираннозавр, у нас тут новый хищник появился.

Однако драки и на этот раз не случилось.

Неожиданности из спокойного взводного сыпались действительно, как из рога изобилия. То этот взрыв на простую подколку, направленную даже не на него, то вот, пожалуйста – это ж как надо было напрячься, чтобы остановить такой удар! Даже если бы Ти-Рекс не уклонился – единственное, что он успел сейчас сделать – всё равно Феникс его не коснулся бы. Нет, самоконтроль у взводного феноменальный. Хан был готов поклясться, что то, что сейчас кажется вспышкой ярости, на самом деле было не так уж и импульсивно.

Немая сцена, последовавшая за этой молниеносной пантомимой, длилась несколько секунд. Замер изумлённый не меньше Хана Язва, остановились отклонившийся Ти-Рекс и не успевший даже дёрнуться Балу. Один из новичков, кажется, Рюриков, тоже не успел, хотя и шагнул уже в круг. И Дэн рядом с ним. Ты-то куда лезешь, тебе там что надо? Решил подмазаться к новому начальству? «Вот какой я хороший, за своих горой»...

В следующее мгновение словно включили звук - заговорили слева, справа, что-то выясняли за спинами Ти-Рекса и Балу «старики», Дэн с Рюриковым обменялись неслышными Хану репликами, и только четверо в центре круга продолжали молчать. Нарушил молчание сам Феникс.

\- Может, завяжем на этом, а? – спросил он, переведя дыхание. Всё-таки, не так уж и легко дался ему этот финт.

Кажется, вычурной вежливости пришёл конец. Теперь всё зависит от того, что скажет Карпов, который уже выпрямился и снова скрестил на груди руки.

\- Можно, - кивнул тот. - Но сначала он извинится.

Правильно, Карпов. Держи марку. Не по морде, так морально нужно додавить, а то не дойдёт. С такими, как Язва, можно добиться своего только силой, физической или психологической.

Хан с интересом следил за реакцией длинного. Мрачный взгляд в потолок, гробовое молчание – прямо партизан на допросе. Скорее язык себе откусит, чем произнесёт слова, которых от него все ждут.

\- Не дури, Индиго, - негромко сказал кто-то из новичков.

\- Дим, не тот случай, - добавил Рюриков.

Остальные снова затихли, ожидая, что выкинет Язва на этот раз. И Феникс тоже молчал. Хан был почти уверен, что тот мог бы повлиять, но молчал. Потому что скажи он хоть слово – и длинный наверняка прогнётся, он уже готов и скажет, что нужно. Но выглядеть всё будет убедительной иллюстрацией к издёвке Ти-Рекса. Кажется, до самого Язвы это тоже дошло. Он скользнул всё тем же сумрачным взглядом по молчавшему Фениксу, по ребятам, по Смиту, остановился на самом Ти-Рексе.

\- Извини, был неправ.

Дожали. Молодцы. Но лучше бы всё-таки по морде...

Ти-Рекс, не спуская глаз с Феникса, коротко кивнул. Потом развернулся и молча направился к выходу. Хан снова восхитился своим новым командиром. Всего-то пара фраз и один взмах рукой – а какой эффект! Ти-Рекс отступил, пусть и добившись словесных реверансов…

\- Ты смотри, - вслух сказал он. – Разрулили-таки. Нахамить офицеру, да ещё Ти-Рексу, и уйти с целой мордой - уметь надо.

Конечно, Язва взвился, как ужаленный, он ещё не остыл от пережитого унижения.

\- А что, если это офицер, так он не может быть уродом? Погоны - панацея от кретинизма?

Сказано было громко. По крайней мере, до уходящих «стариков» долетело, судя по тому, как резко затормозил и обернулся Балу. Странно, но Ти-Рекс вообще не отреагировал, хотя, несомненно, тоже услышал.

\- Твою мать, Димка! – так же громко вырвалось у Феникса. Самоконтроль сдал, видимо.

\- Послушай, рядовой!

Балу уже оказался рядом. Вообще Смит был довольно уравновешенным человеком, но некоторые вещи выводили его из себя гарантированно и бесповоротно. Одной из таких вещей было хамство. Особенно от подчинённых. Хан снова восхитился – на этот раз талантом Язвы влипать в скользкие ситуации со скоростью космического катера. Но в нахальности и безбашенности ему не откажешь. Действительно, как это чудо попало в спецназ?

\- Мне показалось, мы закончили.

Хан упустил момент, когда Феникс снова оказался между своим горе-приятелем и Балу.

\- Нет! – рявкнул тот.

\- Балу, оставь, - неожиданно посоветовал Ти-Рекс. – Не стоит.

\- Если этот сопляк думает, что может безнаказанно оскорблять офицера, он сильно заблуждается! - Балу попытался шагнуть вправо, чтобы обойти Феникса, но тот тоже не стоял на месте.

\- Пашка, я сам! – О, у Язвы, наконец, совесть проснулась.

\- Гордеев, в сторону!

Язва из Димки превратился в Гордеева. Шутки кончились?

Краем уха Хан услышал, как кто-то, кажется, Дэн, негромко произнёс:

\- Ты сам всё, что мог, уже сделал.

Это верно... Хотя лучше бы Балу всё-таки отыгрался на нём, а не на взводном. Это точно будет нехорошее начало. Напряжённость между командирами обеспечена, а значит, и между подчинёнными тоже. Туманное понятие «честь взвода» будет задето при любом исходе стычки, а это понятие имело сильное влияние на всех, кто окружал Хана на «Киплинге». Напряжённости Хан не любил... Разве что в тех случаях, когда мог использовать её в своих целях. Но это был не тот случай.

Балу молча принял неозвученный вызов, и, кажется, его вовсе не смущало то, что в противниках оказался не тот хам, который должен был отвечать. Как ни странно, сейчас в этом зале были только два человека, недовольных ситуацией - Хан и Язва. Гордеев явно не остыл, и если бы не авторитет Феникса, он бы всё ещё рвался в драку. О, а авторитет был силен, практически непререкаем, это Хан уже понял.

Кстати, это было действительно занятно. Феникс и Язва были ровесниками или почти ровесниками, и при этом Язва только что тапочки не приносил по свистку, прав был Ти-Рекс. Да, один был командир, а другой подчинённый. Но дело было не в этом. Феникс не приказывал, не командовал, не наказывал, это было другое. Так Балу, например, общается иногда с Ти-Рексом, когда думает, что никто не слышит. Так отец говорил с Анатолем… Чёрт, а вот это сейчас ни к чему вспоминать.

Феникс и не пытался свести проблему с Ти-Рексом и Балу к «разборкам на одном уровне» - он ведь даже не представился. Он просто «вызвал огонь на себя». Причём дважды. Это было непрофессионально, это было неправильно, и Хан не понимал, зачем ему это было нужно. Длинный сам напросился и должен был получить своё, ведь очень напрашивался - и по армейским законам, и по дворовым. И просто по человеческим. Почему Феникс, произведший на Хана впечатление здравомыслящего, умного и рационального человека, вдруг сорвался из-за такой ерунды - было загадкой. А загадки нуждались в разгадках. По крайней мере, по мнению Хана. Это уже третья загадка за сегодня.

Какой секрет скрывается в чернявой смуглой башке Язвы, почему Феникс смог довести его, Хана, до приступа откровенности, и зачем он ставит на карту свои будущие отношения с Карповым и Смитом ради сомнительной защиты своего сомнительного дружка… Жизнь становится интереснее и интереснее.

А тем временем в круге шире расступившихся ребят Феникс и Балу уже начали.

Оба были достаточно выдержаны, чтобы не бросаться в драку очертя голову. Они несколько секунд кружили в центре импровизированного ринга, изучая друг друга.

Это оказалось довольно притягательным зрелищем, а Хан, несмотря на свой прагматизм, был эстет. Ему нравились красивые сильные люди, как женщины, так и мужчины, лишь бы приятно было глазу. Он слушал классическую музыку и получал удовольствие от правильно поставленных танцев. Нехватку гармонии в личной жизни приходилось возмещать гармонией извне.

То, что происходило сейчас в зале, было красиво.

Балу напоминал большого хищника, но не медведя, как могло бы показаться с первого взгляда на него, а огромную дикую кошку. Некоторая медлительность в плавных и удивительно гибких движениях компенсировалась сдерживаемой мощью. Однако Феникс мог выйти победителем в этой драке, Хан оценил его возможности ещё во время стычки с Ти-Рексом, а теперь получил физическое подтверждение - едва увидел, как тот начал двигаться. Противники стоили друг друга.

Двое в центре приняли боевую стойку, сделали пару осторожных шагов, и Балу первым рванулся вперёд, стремясь достать противника одним могучим выпадом. Однако удар пришёлся в пустоту. Хотя по скорости реакции Балу едва ли уступал, но ему мешало собственное тяжёлое, налитое силой тело, собственная же инерция, замедлявшая движения. Для Феникса это было ценным преимуществом, которым он и воспользовался.

Зрители оживились. Теперь уже не только Хан видел, что исход неясен и всё ещё может быть интересным. Тех, кто желал быстрой и однозначной победы тяжеловесу, ждало разочарование. Происходящее в круге скорее напоминало экзотический танец, чем драку. На каждый выпад Балу следовала серия лёгких скользящих ударов. Рядом с внушительным противником даже широкоплечий Феникс выглядел тонким и удивительно гибким. С первых же секунд казалось, что Балу остается неподвижным, несмотря на все свои попытки достать его, а тот просто летает вокруг рыжим сгустком энергии. Вскоре стало ясно, что бой ведется на изматывание. На первый взгляд, многочисленные, но нетяжёлые точечные удары Феникса эффекта не имели, но уже на второй минуте стало очевидно, что Балу постепенно терял ориентацию в пространстве, а его противник оставался всё так же быстр и неуязвим.

Зрелище было эффектным, но начинало надоедать. Действительно, словно танцуют. Странно, что никто ещё не крикнул что-то типа «сделай его!». Им нравится, что ли?

Сумрачно-сосредоточенное выражение на лице Балу постепенно сменялось непониманием, потом удивлением и наконец… наконец Хану показалось, что ещё пара вальсообразных поворотов вокруг собственной оси, и тяжеловес начнёт откровенно веселиться.

Закончилось всё довольно скучно. В один момент Феникс не просто увернулся от Балу, а отскочил подальше, стараясь держаться за его спиной, пока тот не понял, что соперник просто испарился с поля боя. Только когда он окончательно остановился, недоуменно озираясь, Феникс позволил себе «проявиться» в поле его зрения.

\- Однако… - озадаченно произнёс Балу и вдруг улыбнулся.

Дальше можно было не смотреть. Всё было ясно. Потому что улыбка означала - Балу сдался. Остыл. Что ж, взводного опять можно поздравить. Два-ноль в пользу Феникса.

Хан медленно отступил. Ловить в центре зала больше было нечего.

 

Улыбка сделала Смита совсем непохожим на весь тот хищный зоопарк, который привиделся в его образе Фениксу несколькими минутами раньше - медведь, тигр... Ерунда. На самом деле это хороший, дружелюбный, располагающий к себе человек с уже улыбающимися зеленовато-карими глазами.

Надо было воспользоваться ситуацией, и Феникс просто шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку.

\- Павел Лазарев, новый командир первого взвода.

К его удовольствию, Балу почти не раздумывал над ответным жестом.

\- Энтони Смит. Командир «медведей», третий взвод.

Они пожали друг другу руки, а Джин высказался громким шёпотом, перекрывая начавшиеся разговоры:

\- Индиго – талант. Кого попало не пинает.

\- Пинать, так уж льва, иначе неспортивно, - заявил тот под дружный хохот.

Смеялись все – и «старожилы», и новички, и сами Балу с Ти-Рексом, не столько над словами, сколько оттого, что разборки, кажется, закончились. Когда смех утих, и все разошлись по своим тренажёрам, Феникс, Индиго, Аякс, Дэн и Хан остались в компании двух взводных.

\- Если бы мы на самом деле сцепились, я бы тебя убить мог одним ударом, - слегка сокрушённо сказал Балу. – Просто мне приходилось себя сдерживать.

Феникс понимающе кивнул, а прощённый и всех простивший Индиго отозвался:

\- Конечно-конечно. Если бы смог поймать, непременно убил бы!

Увернувшись от тяжёлой руки Балу, он почти мгновенно оказался у противоположной стены.

\- Ты ещё язык покажи, - под общий смех посоветовал Ти-Рекс, который, оказывается, тоже умел улыбаться.

Вернувшись, уже не опасаясь дружеских оплеух, Индиго сказал серьёзно:

\- На самом деле, если бы это был настоящий бой, Пашка вокруг тебя тоже не танцевал бы просто так. Ещё неизвестно, кто кого.

\- Но выяснять это мы, пожалуй, не будем, - перебил его Феникс.

\- Будем считать, что была боевая ничья, - снова улыбнулся Ти-Рекс. – В конце концов, это справедливо. И, между прочим, физических нагрузок нам на сегодня более чем достаточно, - заявил он неожиданно. - Предлагаю продолжить знакомиться у меня.

Феникс нерешительно огляделся. Балу правильно истолковал его сомнения.

\- У нас ещё почти два часа до отбоя. Ребята твои не маленькие, сами разберутся.

\- Так, бери своего спортивного друга, ещё кого-нибудь, для знакомства, и пошли, - решительно скомандовал Ти-Рекс. - Дэн, не забудь самое главное.

\- Есть, старший лейтенант, - Дэн вдруг подмигнул Фениксу и быстро вышел из зала.

Тот проводил его недоуменным взглядом и повернулся к своим ребятам. Индиго, конечно, уже нетерпеливо сигнализировал ему, указывая глазами на Аякса.

\- Лёха, - начал Феникс, но тот быстро поднял обе руки вверх.

\- Нет, командир, спасибо. Но я лучше тут... Присмотрю.

Удивляться Феникс не стал, потому что Аякс никогда не был особенно общительным.

Ти-Рекс и Балу уже отдали последние распоряжения своим подчинённым и направились к выходу.

\- Ну, так мы идём, или остаёмся?

\- Димка, не суетись, - машинально одёрнул его Феникс. - Идём.

У каюты Ти-Рекса их уже дожидался Дэн.

\- О, гитара! - встрепенулся Индиго, бросаясь к нему.

Дэну пришлось проявить несвойственную ему в повседневной жизни быстроту, уворачиваясь от летящего на инструмент восторженного любителя музыки.

Феникс, было, дёрнулся, чтобы привычно рявкнуть «Гордеев, отставить!», но встретился взглядом с насмешливым Ти-Рексом, который одними губами ехидно сказал «Фу!». Похоже, если он не хочет выставлять Димку посмешищем, придётся предоставить ему свободу делать это самостоятельно. Благо, у него талант.

\- Прошу! - пригласил войти хозяин, открыв дверь.

Каюта Ти-Рекса была одновременно и похожа, и непохожа на предоставленную Фениксу. Конечно, все жилые помещения на «Киплинге» были однотипными. И конечно, все они отличались друг от друга также, как и их обитатели.

Едва переступив порог, Феникс почувствовал себя дома. Нет, он не стал бы вешать на стене напротив входа такую большую для компактной каюты картину, но если бы повесил, это был бы именно такой сияющий солнцем горный пейзаж. В остальном обстановка простая, аскетичная - стандартная пластиковая мебель, прикреплённая к полу, ничего лишнего.

\- Крепкие напитки на борту запрещены, - сказал Ти-Рекс для Феникса с Индиго. - Так что обойдёмся лёгкими.

Он открыл небольшой шкаф-нишу над столом, достал один за другим четыре запаянных сосуда, похожих на обычные земные банки с коктейлями. Однако Индиго, поймавший свою банку первым, был сильно разочарован - это оказался всего лишь сок. Глядя на его расстроенное лицо, Ти-Рекс развеселился окончательно.

\- А ты думал, мы тут за закрытыми дверями предаёмся чревоугодию и пьянству? - спросил он.

\- Я думал, что на сегодня надо мной закончили издеваться, - пробурчал Индиго, устраиваясь прямо на полу напротив Дэна с гитарой, который уже сидел на кровати и негромко перебирал струны.

\- А скажи, Феникс, кто тебе такое прозвище дал? – вдруг спросил Ти-Рекс, присаживаясь на край стола.

Тот пожал плечами.

\- В училище ещё. Сначала за цвет… - он задумался.

\- А потом?

\- А потом оказалось, что прозвище удивительно меткое, - подал голос Индиго, видя, что друг никак не может слов подобрать. – Он из любой передряги легко выбирался. Его неприятности стороной обходят.

\- Да ладно! – прервал его Феникс. – Так уж и стороной! Да я ж тебе рассказывал…

\- Ну, неверно выразился, - поднял руки с банкой Индиго. – Просто если бы на кого другого такие вещи падали, другой бы давно спёкся. А Пашка как тот феникс из пепла. Бац! – и опять, как новенький.

\- Везло просто, - недовольно пробурчал Феникс.

\- Удачливый, - качнул головой Ти-Рекс. – Это хорошо. Нам счастливчики просто жизненно необходимы.

\- Птица удачи ты наша, - довольно сказал Индиго и втянул голову в плечи, прячась от богатырского замаха взводного.

\- Рыжая, - вдруг басом добавил Балу.

Постепенно напряжённость, скрывающаяся за весельем, растаяла в тихих звуках музыки и действительно дружелюбном разговоре. Против первых впечатлений, Балу оказался говорливее Ти-Рекса, и когда он охотно рассказывал о жизни на «Киплинге», Ти-Рекс больше слушал, кивал головой и лишь изредка вставлял пару слов. Тем не менее, у Феникса создалось полное впечатление, что говорили они одинаково много. Как ни странно, но Индиго почти не принимал участия в их разговоре – он полностью переключился на Дэна и музыку.

На гражданке Димка сам баловался, аккомпанируя себе на гитаре во время вечеринок и посиделок. Однако Феникс и не представлял, как сильно его друг скучал по этому занятию. Только сейчас, мельком заметив, как Дэн молча передаёт гитару Индиго, он обратил внимание на загоревшиеся глаза, на жадно-бережные движения пальцев по струнам, на то, как нежно сжимает гриф смуглая рука… Надо же. Ему казалось, что друг как всегда легко расстался с прошлой жизнью. Феникс досадливо подумал о том, что за три года дружбы можно было бы и получше разобраться в человеке.

Пока двое с гитарой развлекались, отнимая друг у друга инструмент, то и дело пытаясь напевать только им понятные песни, Феникс внимательно слушал взводных.

\- ...А через пару лет ему придётся прошение подавать, ведь когда полковника дадут, всё, пиши пропало, - развёл огромными руками Балу. – «Киплинг» без него останется.

\- Не знаю, стал бы я так отказываться от званий даже ради любимой работы, - задумчиво сказал Ти-Рекс.

– Он идеалист, и он не один такой, Кир. Тут таких, как он – большинство, иначе никак, - пожал плечами Балу. – И вообще для Старика «Киплинг» больше чем работа. Я его понимаю.

\- Амбиции прочь, никакого тебе служебного роста лет эдак до тридцати пяти, - Ти-Рекс приветственно поднял банку с соком в сторону Феникса.

Балу посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

\- Можно подумать тебе это очень мешает. Хочу посмотреть, какой ты будешь, когда придётся своих динозавриков покинуть. А ты, Паша, готов до майора во взводных ходить? - обратился он к Фениксу.

Нет, его подобная перспектива не напугала и не разочаровала. Он знал, на что идёт. В войсках специального назначения, особенно на «Киплинге» и ему подобных, иерархия соблюдалась специфически. Приходил лейтенант на боевой носитель, становился взводным и лет пять-шесть им и служил. Получал своего старлея, чуть позже - капитана. А взвод так при нём и оставался. Потому что в войсках такого рода никто не спешил менять личный состав, особенно когда доходило до командного.

\- Всегда готов, - усмехнулся Феникс.

Долго им посидеть не удалось. Впрочем, на первый вечер впечатлений хватило.

 

Перед самым отбоем, когда Феникс уже ушёл в свою каюту, раздался сигнал зуммера. Кто-то просил разрешения войти. Повинуясь негромкой команде, открылась дверь.

\- Разрешите, лейтенант?

Феникс взглянул на часы.

\- Аякс, отбой скоро… Проходи. Давай только сейчас без званий.

Аякс коротко улыбнулся, проходя внутрь.

\- Да я ненадолго. Я хотел спросить, как вы там со старожилами, договорились?

\- Нормальные ребята. А чего ты с нами не пошёл? Тебя же звали.

Аякс смутился. Феникс никак не мог привыкнуть к этой его способности – когда суровый атлет вдруг краснел, как девушка и начинал прятать глаза, это было всегда несколько неожиданно.

\- Ну… Вы, вроде, все офицеры…

\- Угу, и Дэн с Индиго, - кивнул Феникс.

\- Дэн давно с ними знаком, а Индиго - этот везде пролезет. Тем более, он с обоими тоже сегодня… близко познакомился.

Когда отсмеялись, Аякс вдруг серьёзно спросил:

\- Зачем ты всё-таки ввязался? Индиго же сам нарывался.

\- Понимаешь... - Феникс задумался. - Я знаю, что Димка справился бы. Особенно если бы успокоился и смог трезво действовать. Но он был взвинчен и зол.

\- Вот и получил бы своё.

\- Я не знаю. Может, да, а может, нет. То, что Балу - это третий взводный, я понял, когда он заговорил – акцент, и как он к Ти-Рексу обращался... Так вот, если бы Балу загасил Индиго, это была бы личная Димкина проблема.

Аякс понимающе кивнул.

\- А если бы озверевший Индиго завалил мишку - это была бы проблема общая.

\- Именно, - Феникс невольно улыбнулся удачному сравнению. - А я, в любом случае, более удачная кандидатура.

\- Да. Твои личные проблемы просто не существуют в природе, - Аякс поднялся. - Ты у нас железный, на тебе пахать надо. А Индиго нуждается в постоянной защите.

\- Аякс! - Феникс тоже вскочил. - Я же объяснил!

Тот не ответил. Просто усмехнулся, покачал головой и вышел. Не успела дверь за ним закрыться, как ей пришлось снова открываться, и Феникс, не глядя, знал, кто это.

\- А теперь скажи, что неудачно получилось, - сказали сзади.

Феникс развернулся к дверям и с невольным восхищением выдохнул:

\- Ну, ты и наглец, Гордеев! Ты чуть было не испортил наши отношения со всеми, с кем только можно, не успев появиться на их территории! Нахамил офицеру!

\- Это теперь и наша территория, - уже чуть виновато возразил Индиго, но Феникс только отмахнулся.

\- …Если мне повезло удачно вклиниться, а ребята оказались отходчивые – это ещё не повод для твоей гордости. Сложись всё чуть иначе, и мы чёрт знает сколько времени восстанавливали и налаживали бы отношения с остальными!

Индиго сокрушённо вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Слушай, Димка! Когда я звал тебя с собой, я поставил тебе одно условие, помнишь?

Индиго помнил. О чём не преминул сообщить очередным вздохом.

\- Что ты умеришь свой горячий темперамент и будешь почаще голову включать. Так вот, сегодня был именно тот случай, когда это условие нужно было неукоснительно выполнить! Короче, сержант Гордеев, ты свой первый выговор на новом месте уже заработал.

Новый вздох.

\- И хватит мне тут ураганы вызывать!

Феникс не злился. На Димку невозможно было долго злиться. Конечно, эти его «помутнения» случались всегда некстати, но, тем не менее, когда доходило до дела, на него нельзя было жаловаться. К тому же обострённая Димкина интуиция здорово помогала во время операций и не только. И с людьми он обычно быстро ладил, если не считать стычек, подобных сегодняшней. Впрочем, этот же случай показал, что исправлять свои ошибки в общении он умеет так же легко, как их совершать.

Феникс сам непроизвольно вздохнул. Индиго поднял опущенный до сих пор долу взгляд, но не прокомментировал.

\- В общем, Димка, завтра примешь наше отделение, первое. Джина и Кельта я передам во второе отделение, Дэну. А третье, сборное, возьмет Аякс.

Индиго смотрел на него во все глаза, не издавая ни звука.

\- И нечего на меня так пялиться, - уже совсем не сердито сказал Феникс. – Надо же тебя как-то дисциплинировать. А ребята тебя примут хорошо, я знаю. Ну же, выдохни уже! – он легонько толкнул друга в плечо.

\- Спасибо, Пашка, - серьёзно ответил тот. – Не ожидал, если честно. Я буду стараться.

\- Надеюсь, - улыбнулся Феникс. – А теперь марш отсюда, отбой был.

 

Сигнал отбоя застал Хана уже в каюте, уже в койке. Однако сон не шёл. Перед глазами снова и снова мелькал безразличный взгляд синих глаз, скользящий мимо. Ему даже не пришло в голову предложить, даже на секунду задуматься - а не стоит ли позвать с собой Алика Чернова? Просто скользнул взглядом, как по мебели. И позвал Рюрикова. «Своего». А потом ушёл с Карповым и Смитом, уводя Язву, как на поводке. А Дэн вообще впереди убежал. Ну, что Дэн давно с Карповым и Смитом мелькает, это уже привычно, хотя до сих пор непонятно, что в этом тугодуме и приспособленце нашли такие неглупые люди.

Что новый взводный после сегодняшнего феерического выступления их заинтересовал – в этом тоже как-то ничего странного, закономерно. Но то, что они так вот легко простили и приняли этого длинного шута горохового... Ему, Хану, чтобы иметь право за столом с ними рядом садиться, пришлось не один месяц стараться. А тут какой-то... щенок с улицы. Бесплатное приложение. Чёрт, неужели Язва сам не понимает, как выглядит его привязанность к Фениксу? Это же так глупо, так по-детски... или не по-детски наоборот. Тьфу, смотреть противно. Только что не прыгает вокруг и лицо облизать не пробует, как щенок натуральный. Впрочем, зачем ему прыгать, и так на полголовы выше.

И всё же Язва ушёл с ними. И ему были рады. А он, Хан – мебель. Отец тоже так смотрел иногда, как Феникс сегодня.

Так, все. Все эти рефлексии глупы и вообще, хватит себя жалеть. Всё ещё только начинается, Язва. Посмотрим, чем оно продолжится. И закончится. Согласись, что хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся, получив своё?


	3. Chapter 3

### Глава 2

  


\- Ну, за нашу удачу! – Ти-Рекс поднял банку с пивом. – Капитанов не каждый день дают, да ещё троим сразу.

\- Ага, за нашу синюю птичку! – поддакнул Аякс.

\- За рыжую! – протестующе прогудел Балу.

Индиго подтолкнул локтем Феникса.

\- За тебя, птичка-капитан!

На «Киплинге» был объявлен официальный выходной. Последняя операция, закончившаяся позавчера, была проведена успешно, задание выполнено. Начальство сочло, что кроме благодарностей и повышений, которых удостоились некоторые особо отличившиеся, личный состав заслужил настоящий отдых, пусть и не покидая борт носителя. Против всех правил, Фойзе лично, приказом, обеспечил завоз на «Киплинг» десятка упаковок с настоящим земным пивом. Энтузиазм, с которым бойцы отметили эту часть наград, был способен разнести менее мощный корабль на запчасти, однако конструкции «Киплинга» выдержали.

Воспользовавшись выходным и возможностью провести день так, как будто они отдыхают на Земле, группа желающих особо экзотически расслабиться, с подачи Индиго отправилась в местную сауну. Обычно «банный» отсек популярностью не пользовался – не было свободного времени, чтобы полноценно провести этот сложный и длительный процесс. Ребята попросту обходились душем. Но сегодня был особый случай.

Теперь они сидели вокруг составленных вместе столиков перед небольшим бассейном, завернутые в полотенца. Ради такого случая Индиго с Аяксом притащили Джина, Бута и Кельта, которые обычно не входили в дружную компанию, их смущало общество взводных. Но красноречие Индиго и грубая сила Аякса возымели действие, и сейчас троица с блаженными лицами разместилась за столом вместе с обычным составом – Ти-Рексом, Балу, Фениксом, Индиго, Дэном, Аяксом и Ханом.

 

После позавчерашнего пекла вид бассейна с зеленоватой прозрачной водой производил особо благостное впечатление. Пекла – в буквальном смысле, потому что объект, который требовалось найти и извлечь, был обнаружен на секретной базе, укрывшейся в песках планеты Джетны. База была вскрыта, как консервная банка, охраняющие её бандиты и роботы уничтожены, объект найден и доставлен на «Киплинг», а образ раскалённой пустыни и палящего в небе белого светила надолго запомнился всем, кто позавчера десантировался на планету.

\- Помните, как нас в Гоби выкинули? Пять суток... - вдруг сказал Джин, со стуком поставил на стол пиво и передёрнулся. - Я с тех пор как-то пустыни недолюбливаю.

Кельт пожал плечами.

\- Гоби - единственная сохранившаяся на Земле пустыня, - назидательно произнёс Дэн, не открывая глаз. - Нас в своё время тоже там... выкидывали. Естественные условия, лучший способ проверить молодняк на выживаемость.

\- Глупости, - недовольно произнёс Бут. - Лучше грамотно смоделированного полигона проверки нет.

\- Теоретики, - Джин махнул рукой. - Всё равно пустыни не люблю. Жара и глазу зацепиться не за что.

Кельт кивнул.

\- Помнишь, Индиго, как ты нас к источнику вывел, когда даже Мавр сдался? А вот интересно, эта программа выживания рассчитана на таких, как ты?

Дэн приоткрыл глаза.

\- Я вот давно хотел спросить. А каких это «таких»?

Индиго вздохнул и едва слышно застонал. Феникс успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, а Кельт, словно не слыша стонов, ответил:

\- Ты что-нибудь слышал о «детях индиго»? Старая такая байка. – Он сделал большие глаза и с чувством продекламировал: - Иногда на Земле рождаются дети, которые обладают способностями, уникальными для обычного человека. «Дети будущего». Ну, с интуицией обострённой, чувствительностью повышенной, с предвидением, интеллект всегда выше среднего…

Бут фыркнул.

\- Димка, а он у тебя выше?

\- Проверим? – вдруг ощетинился тот

\- Да не ерепенься ты, верю на слово! – усмехнулся Бут.

Кельт продолжил:

\- Сейчас, правда, это уже не байка. Детей таких ещё в детстве вычисляют. Для них есть специальные школы, хотя далеко не каждые родители соглашаются туда своего ребенка определить.

\- Мои отказались, - уже весело сказал Индиго. – Сказали, что нечего меня в клетку сажать, я и на свободе неплохо вырасту.

\- Уж что выросло, то выросло, - кивнул Феникс, усмехаясь. – А «Индиго» его ещё в школе прозвали.

\- Там я всех быстро отучил от этого погонялова, напомнил, что у меня имя есть, - гордо сказал тот.

Дэн хмыкнул, представив, как задиристый Индиго учит окружающих.

\- А теперь, кажется, не возражаешь?

\- Теперь его так Феникс называет, - отозвался Джин. - И Димка это прозвище как медаль носит.

Индиго фыркнул, но протестовать не стал.

\- Эх, девчонок бы сюда, - вздохнул он спустя несколько минут.

\- Кто о чём, а Индиго о бабах, - хохотнул Балу.

\- А он прав. Девочки бы сейчас не помешали… - лениво потянулся Ти-Рекс.

\- Можно было бы, - задумчиво сказал Аякс. – Тут недалеко, между прочим, станция исследовательская. Там лаборанточек много…

\- Обалдел, Лёха? – Джин даже улыбаться перестал. – Какие лаборанточки? Ты ни с кем, часом, научных работников не путаешь?

\- Вы что, рехнулись?! Старика убить хотите? Его ж инфаркт хватит от одного предложения.

\- Спокуха, Бут! – Аякс поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. – Во-первых, сегодня день такой, а во-вторых, Фойзе ничто человеческое не чуждо.

\- Погоди, Аякс, ты шутишь, что ли? – в наступившей тишине спросил Кельт.

Тот вдруг расплылся в улыбке.

\- А как ты догадался?

Индиго засмеялся, оценив внезапно проснувшееся, видимо от пива, чувство юмора их мрачного атлета.

\- Да ладно, - Балу хлебнул от банки. – Если по совести, ни на что уже сил сейчас нет, даже на девчонок.

Индиго сладко потянулся.

\- На них силы всегда найдутся.

\- И вообще, при чём тут силы? Сидишь себе, расслабляешься, а она работает, - пожал плечами Бут.

\- Да ну, - поморщился Индиго. – Какой в этом кайф-то? А вот если и ей хорошо с тобой…

\- Это когда девушка любимая, - не согласился Кельт. – А так… Какая разница?

\- Кто девушку ужинает, тот её и танцует, - меланхолично, по-прежнему не поднимая ресниц, произнёс Дэн.

Индиго даже пиво отставил. Оглядел ребят и только в синих глазах Феникса уловил несогласие. Остальные, кажется, поддерживали.

\- Да если я заплатил, тёлка будет ковриком стелиться и ноги мне целовать, - сказал вдруг Хан, встретившись с ним взглядом, и откинулся на спинку стула. – Я плачу – я и хозяин.

По лицу Индиго было видно, что он испытывает отчётливое желание дать Хану увесистого тумака.

\- Спокойно, Дим, мы же просто разговариваем, - остановил его Феникс.

Индиго резко повернулся.

\- А ты что, тоже так всерьёз думаешь? – он уловил лёгкое пожатие плечами и прищурился. – Ой, вот только не надо ля-ля, ладно? Кому-нибудь другому расскажи. Под тобой каждая случайная девица так стонет, будто она и есть самая любимая. Вот та, светленькая, в кудряшках…

Феникс склонил голову, неотрывно глядя на друга.

\- Дим…

\- Не-не-не! – ухватился Ти-Рекс. – Что за кудрявая?

\- Одна хорошая девушка, - раздельно произнёс Феникс, всё так же глядя на Индиго и загадочно улыбаясь.

\- Все они хорошие, когда ноги раздвигают, - скривился Хан, вызвав новый гневный взгляд Индиго.

Балу усмехнулся.

\- Предлагаю выпить за хороших девчонок и горячих парней.

Пиво пошло хорошо.

\- А я вот никогда не женюсь, - категорично сказал Аякс, потянувшись за закуской. – Бабы лживые, им верить нельзя.

\- Они разные, - пожал плечами Дэн.

\- Кир, ты чего скривился? Тебе ли не знать, какие они разные? Или не влюблялся никогда?

\- Не-а, - равнодушно бросил Ти-Рекс. – Мне моя ясная голова дорога, как память.

\- А ты? – в упор глянул на Феникса Индиго.

Тот пожал плечами. Тема была явно не новая.

\- Я тебе говорил. Любовь – это всерьёз и надолго. Если не навсегда.

\- Полюбить, так королеву… Ох, идеалисты, - поднялся Хан. – А пойду-ка я в парилку… Кто со мной? – ответа он не дождался. – Ну, я и один могу.

Он без стеснения скинул обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце и прошёл в дверь, отделяющую сауну от бассейна. Индиго проводил его мрачным взглядом и тихо спросил:

\- А ему тут обязательно быть?

\- Мешает? – спокойно спросил Феникс.

Индиго пробурчал в ответ что-то невнятное, отворачиваясь.

Некоторое время все молчали, неожиданно занятые кто едой, кто своими мыслями.

\- А у меня была невеста, - вдруг сказал Бут.

\- У тебя? - округлил глаза Джин. - И что?

\- Вышла замуж за своего однокурсника. Банальная история. У него папаша миллионами ворочал, а я тогда только учебку закончил. Захожу, а она вещи собирает: прости, Серж, ты мне не пара.

\- Сучка. Все они такие, - неожиданно сказал Кельт.

\- Ну, зачем сразу все? – не согласился Балу. - Брат у меня, например, женился на чудесной девушке. Живут вместе уже год, сын родился недавно. Фрэнку повезло, Юлька золото.

\- Не все. Конечно не все, - Дэн тоже покачал головой. – Вон, и Димку девушка ждёт…

Индиго улыбнулся.

\- Конечно ждёт! Убью, если нет! - он шутливо резанул рукой воздух.

\- Ты, как раз, не убьёшь, а я… - неожиданно серьёзно сказал Ти-Рекс. - Вот и не хочу... нарываться. Да и вообще, любовь-морковь, сказки это все! Не родилась ещё та девушка.

Он махнул рукой.

Спустя полчаса к столикам вернулся красный, как рак, Хан, поднял оброненное полотенце.

\- Эх, лучше прикроюсь, а то ещё в эксгибиционизме обвинят, - усмехнулся он, разворачивая тонкую ткань.

Индиго потянулся к столу, схватил маленький огурчик, закинул его в рот и успокаивающе произнёс:

\- Что ты, Алик, что ты. Максимум, в чём тебя можно обвинить, так это в мелком хулиганстве. – Он аппетитно захрустел огурцом и добавил, не глядя на Хана: - В очень мелком, Алик.

После секундного замешательства грохнул хохот. Когда все более-менее успокоились, так и не улыбнувшийся Хан холодно заметил:

\- До сих пор никто не жаловался, Дима. Или ты всерьёз уверен, что в постели только с Фениксом хорошо?

Индиго, как будто не замечая, как все насторожились, меланхолично отозвался:

\- Не знаю, я не проверял.

\- А у меня недавно создалось впечатление, что ты очень неплохо осведомлён в этой области, - не отставал Хан.

Феникс поморщился и перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Алик, Димка, достаточно, - негромко сказал он.

Хан оглядел помрачневших ребят, поджал губы и вдруг развернулся и стремительно вышел в раздевалку.

\- Надо было его искупать, - задумчиво сказал Индиго, глядя на зеленоватую воду.

 

***

 

\- «Киплинг», вы ближе всех. Первые спасательные экипажи достигнут Кинсян не раньше, чем через пять часов. В долине Хиан полностью отрезаны от источников энергии три поселения. Собственных летательных аппаратов и человеческих сил колонии недостаточно для оказания помощи. Вы же знаете, что такое Кинсян, Валентин! - голос говорившего слегка дрогнул. - С вашим командованием мы сейчас ведём переговоры, уверен, нам не откажут. Я взял на себя ответственность обрисовать вам ситуацию заранее.

\- Мы готовы изменить курс, я уже отдал приказ произвести расчёт нового маршрута. Как только будет получен приказ, мы стартуем к Кинсян. Надеюсь, наши катера помогут. Сколько человек отрезаны наводнением?

Повинуясь движению руки Фойзе, навигаторы углубились в работу.

\- Как я уже сказал, три поселка. По нашим сведениям, в каждом из них по сто двадцать-сто тридцать человек. Везде почти половина - женщины и дети. Вода продолжает прибывать, и, по расчётам, через три с половиной часа все здания во всех трёх поселках будут затоплены полностью. Вы будете в долине Хиан через час.

\- Господин подполковник, на связи генерал Ромин, - доложил оператор.

Спустя несколько минут «Киплинг», получив приказ из штаба и подробные сведения о предстоящей операции спасения, шёл курсом на планету Кинсян - одну из независимых дальних колоний. Два часа назад в северном полушарии планеты невообразимой силы ураган разрушил половину поселений и вдребезги разнёс дамбу, перекрывающую русло реки Хиан. Ливень в горах, где находился исток реки, не прекращался уже второй день, и вода, хлынувшая в долину, неуклонно прибывала. Долина в ближайшие несколько часов угрожала превратиться в гигантскую братскую могилу.

 

Весь личный состав «Киплинга», поднятый по тревоге, выстроился у ангаров с «соколами» в ожидании своих командиров с инструктажа. Что они летят к какой-то из дальних колоний, уже было известно, и что уже вот-вот выйдут на орбиту - тоже. Ясно, что у ангаров всех просто так не собирают, и все они будут высажены на планету в ближайшие полчаса. Особого волнения никто не испытывал - такие броски и составляли их жизнь на носителе. Многих даже не интересовало, куда и зачем они прилетели, настолько всё было обыденно.

Хан никогда не был романтиком. Последнее, о чём он думал, когда решил стать военным, так это о героизме и бескорыстной помощи человечеству. Всё происходящее он оценивал трезво и спокойно: работа - она и есть работа. Сделал дело - получи деньги и отдыхай. Как всякая работа, она бывала тяжёлой, занудной, опасной… бывала и с удовольствием, не без этого. Было одно, что он больше всего терпеть не мог в боевых заданиях - пафос, который излучали все, как один, командиры, что Фойзе, что Одинцов, что вышестоящие генералы. Просто ввести в курс задания они никак не могли, обязательно приплетали что-нибудь из серии « вперёд, орлы, а я за вами». Однако Феникс обходился без этого приложения, за что Хан был ему благодарен.

Инструктаж командиров подразделений был окончен, когда «Киплинг» уже выходил на орбиту планеты.

\- Мы получили новое задание, как вы знаете, - начал Феникс, едва успев подойти к своему взводу. – Для нас задание не совсем обычное, но только по обстоятельствам. Задача знакомая – спасти людей. Только на этот раз от наводнения. На северный континент планеты Кинсян обрушился ураган. Разрушены энергостанции, несколько городков и мелких посёлков. Континент почти полностью обесточен, не хватает спасателей и техники. Наша территория – один из трёх поселков долины реки Хиан, где сейчас сильное наводнение, долину вот-вот может затопить полностью. С картой местности ознакомитесь в катерах, мы нанесли на неё наш план действий, начальные позиции для каждого отделения. Наша с вами задача – собрать жителей посёлка и вывезти их в специальный лагерь для пострадавших. Местоположение лагеря указано на карте. Катеров-амфибий на «Киплинге» всего пять, но «наш» поселок затоплен почти полностью, поэтому нам отдали три, и ещё два «сокола». Отделение Аякса на двух амфибиях прочёсывает то, что останется от леса, и окрестности посёлка с севера. Дэн, ты на третьей амфибии берёшь на себя восточную и южную часть долины, позже присоединитесь к нам. Индиго, мы с тобой и твоими ребятами идём на «соколах», высаживаемся на крыши и далее действуем по обстановке. Наша забота - сам посёлок. Оружие вам было приказано оставить, оно там не понадобится. Вопросы зададите в катерах. вперёд!

Феникс со своей речью уложился чётко к открытию ангаров. Как в кино, где всё рассчитано по секундам. Вопросов на пути к планете не возникло, и спустя полчаса катера «Киплинга» уже рассредоточились над долиной Хиан.

Смотреть на сослуживцев Хану было неинтересно, поэтому он обратил всё своё внимание на иллюминатор. На самом деле, такого зрелища он раньше никогда не наблюдал.

Обширная долина почти полностью была залита водой - огромная овальная чаша, зеркально отблёскивающая в лучах солнцеподобного светила. Хан сразу определил их цель - поселок биологов, с возвышающимся над водой круглым зданием научного центра, а вдали разглядел второй посёлок, к которому уже заходили на посадку чёрные точки катеров «динозавров». Тем временем пилот их «сокола» тоже повёл машину вниз. Водное зеркало качнулось и поплыло на Хана.

\- Готовимся к приводнению! - громко скомандовал Дэн.

Пришлось оторваться от иллюминатора.

 

На крыше научного центра собрались около пятидесяти человек. Для того чтобы определить, выдержит ли крыша посадку катера, и расчистить место для него, сначала, как и планировалось, высадились солдаты первого отделения. Пока Индиго с четырьмя бойцами определял степень повреждения здания, сам Феникс с оставшимися пытался успокоить взволнованных поселенцев, состояние которых было близко к панике.

То ли «соколы» в воздухе, готовые сесть и забрать их, то ли спокойные голоса молодых людей в форме, то ли усталость довольно быстро подействовали, и уже через пятнадцать минут первые сорок человек отправились в лагерь, разбитый в долине по ту сторону горной цепи. Спустя ещё четверть часа подошла первая амфибия, высадившая десяток человек, найденных на восточной границе посёлка, затем вторая.

Когда к «волкам» присоединился Ти-Рекс со своими ребятами, поиски пострадавших пошли ещё активнее, и через полтора часа после высадки Феникс дал сигнал к старту «сокола», уносящему очередную партию людей, которые оказались на крыше биоцентра последними. После взлёта «сокола» здесь остались одни киплинговцы. Аякс со своими в последний раз обходил периметр, Дэн отправил почти всё своё отделение в лагерь, в последний рейс не поместились только он сам, Бут и Хан.

\- Индиго, что со списками?

\- Может, я чего не понимаю, но у нас не хватает двадцать восемь человек, - беспокойно отозвался тот, сверяясь с записями своего браслета.

\- Так. Что мы упустили? – вслух спросил Феникс.

\- Утонувших, - мрачно предположил Дэн, оглядывая горизонт. – Я лично по всем подвалам своего участка шарил детектором – никого тут больше нет.

\- Аякс, - вызвал Феникс, - что у вас?

\- У нас чисто, ни души, - раздался в наушнике уверенный голос третьего сержанта.

\- Феникс, это Джин, - вклинился в разговор ещё один собеседник. – У нас, похоже, проблема. Мы засекли в крайнем доме на юго-западе двадцать пять человек. Тут женщины и дети есть, но они зачем-то забаррикадировались так, что внутрь не войдёшь. «Горынычей» мы не захватили, и вообще мы тут только вдвоём с Кельтом.

Феникс быстро обернулся, отыскивая взглядом на юго-западной окраине дом, о котором говорилось.

\- Мы сейчас будем. «Сокол» на крышу сядет?

\- Сядет, - уверенно ответил Джин. – Мы вас ждём.

Ти-Рекс оценил обстановку ещё до того, как Феникс с Джином закончили разговор.

\- Давай, бери ребят, и летите туда. Центральная часть уже прочёсывается, а мы с кем-нибудь из твоих сержантов на оставшейся амфибии аккуратно проверим ещё раз отдельные здания. Начнем с западного края, там ребята без катеров работали.

Феникс коротко кивнул и огляделся.

\- Дэн! Ребята ещё не вернулись, мы не можем все отсюда уйти. Останешься здесь, сейчас мы пришлём тебе ещё группу, там дети, женщины – примешь, дождётесь второго «сокола», и отправь всех. Индиго, ты пойдёшь с Ти-Рексом, Шторм и Бут – со мной. Шторм, за штурвал.

\- Есть!

\- Командир, разреши мне поехать с Ти, - неожиданно дрогнувшим голосом сказал Дэн. – Пусть барышень Димка успокаивает, у него харизма…

\- Чего у него? – вдруг развеселился Ти-Рекс. – Да его с этой харизмой только с дамами наедине и оставлять!

Феникс усмехнулся, наблюдая сложный манёвр Индиго по обходу Дэна со спины и его торопливую погрузку в амфибию, затем с некоторым сочувствием посмотрел на расстроенного сержанта.

\- Строганов, ты приказ слышал. У тебя Хан остался, используй его харизму. Остаётесь, принимаете, группируете, отправляете. Всё, по коням.

Ти-Рекс хлопнул Дэна по плечу, спрыгнул на покачивающийся в уже совсем близкой воде корпус катера-амфибии, скользнул в люк, и машина неторопливо отчалила.

\- Командир...

\- Давай, Дэн, справишься, - улыбнулся Феникс, - скоро Аякс подтянется.

Через минуту «сокол» плавно разворачивался в воздухе.

 

\- Не волнуйся, Дэн. Справимся.

Пусть только нервничать перестанет, сейчас это вовсе ни к чему.

С этой стороной Строганова Хан ещё не сталкивался. Что это за повороты - Дэн, который опасается женщин и детей? Впрочем, оно понятно. Паникующие тётки с ревущими мелкими отпрысками, за которых надо нести дополнительную ответственность - это вам не девушек на форму спецназовца ловить. Сдрейфил, сержант?

\- Я не волнуюсь. Но было бы лучше, если бы тут вместо меня остался Индиго.

Странные нотки. Как будто злится. На него? Дэн? Он умеет?

\- Командиру виднее, - вслух сказал Хан.

\- Да, - кивнул Дэн и неожиданно добавил: - Только если бы вы с Димкой друг к другу не цеплялись, всё было бы проще.

Сюрприз.

\- Не понял.

\- Димка - зелёный пацан. Почему он так себя ведёт, я могу понять. Но ты-то…

Дэн махнул рукой и замолчал. Ну да, и так уже лимит говорливости превысил.

Хан усмехнулся.

\- А что я? Я в воспитатели не нанимался. Если вам нравится ему всё прощать, то мне оно как-то ни к чему. А теперь ещё и командир нас оберегать друг от друга решил… Я уже сказал - ему виднее. Мы бы друг друга не убили, но Феникс лучше знает.

Дэн пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

Не убили бы. Наверное. Хотя за Язву Хан не поручился бы. Строганов сказал, что понимает, отчего тот ведёт себя как ёж с Ханом, но на самом деле ничего он не понимал. Он видел только верхушку айсберга.

Язва - чёртов эмпат. Но это были бы мелочи. Язва - чёртов ревнивый эмпат. А поскольку он чёртов ревнивый эмпат и, по совместительству, зелёный пацан, как справедливо заметил Строганов, то не умеет правильно реагировать на то, что воспринимает. Лет через двадцать, возможно, с Язвой было бы интересно столкнуться и поговорить. Возможно. Если ему повезёт выжить, повзрослеть и научиться себя контролировать. Но не сейчас. Сейчас этот колючий клубок эмоций только раздражает. А главное, что раздражает - что все остальные покупаются на эту самую «харизму». Впрочем, остальные - люди простые. Вроде Строганова или баб. Им много не надо: шуточки-прибауточки, восторги и улыбки, а ещё бабы почему-то всё-таки покупаются на размер... На рост, в смысле. Нравится им, когда рядом такая каланча с плечами. Вот и вся харизма, чем ещё может привлечь такой тип, непонятно. Хотя, конечно, рост с плечами - это понять как раз можно. Физиология. Баб в данном случае Хан понимал лучше, чем сослуживцев.

Время тянулось медленно, как монолог Строганова, и так же скучно. Сам Дэн сидел на крыше, смотрел в сторону, куда улетел «сокол» и явно не собирался продолжать разговор.

Да, ребятам много для симпатий не нужно. Как и для антипатий. А вот Феникс… Тут Хан чувствовал, что заходит в тупик. Феникс не «простой». Его не проведёшь улыбками. За то время, что они были знакомы, у Хана родилась только одна версия, почему Лазарев держит Язву рядом. Это противоположность Дэну, повышенное чувство ответственности. Он в ответе за тех, кого приручил, - так, кажется, сказал кто-то из старых писателей.

Версия была всем хороша, кроме одного. Она не объясняла, почему Лазарев искренне рад компании Язвы, настолько, что не хочет её ни на что менять. И это снова заводило в тупик. Шутки-подколки на тему не совсем дружеских отношений между капитаном и его дружком были только шутками, которые всерьёз мог воспринять только Язва - на него и рассчитано. Почему только на Язву? Да потому что для него это, скорее всего, действительно не шутки. Он, дурачок, и сам это не осознаёт, но вот его отношение к Лазареву не только это восхищение и желание теплого крылышка. Правда, лучше ему этого никогда и не осознать. Потому что тогда Феникс его просто выкинет, не задумываясь, из собственной жизни. Не такой он человек, слишком правильно ориентированный во всех смыслах.

Хан не смог бы чётко ответить на вопрос, чем его так цепляют эти двое, почему он посвящает разгадке их отношений столько времени, с самой первой встречи. Может быть, это был интересный тандем с точки зрения психологии. Может быть, ему хотелось доказать Фениксу, что Язва совсем не такой, каким тот его видит. А может быть, ему хотелось самому быть на месте Язвы. Но этот последний вариант Хан не рассматривал. Зачем бы ему сдался Лазарев?

 

***

 

Амфибия медленно двигалась по зеркалу воды, дотошные лучи детекторов присутствия обшаривали здания, деревья, завалы по пути её следования, а внутри Индиго, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, с тоскливым видом внимал капитану Карпову, неожиданно решившему провести воспитательную беседу.

\- Тебе столько же лет, сколько и ему, а ведёшь себя как ребёнок. Ну что это за выходка была вчера? А пару дней назад, на задании? Сколько Пашка тебя прикрывать может? Фойзе мужик жёсткий, не посмотрит ни на то, что ты боец хороший, ни на то, что Феникс за тебя ручается. Знаешь, - вдруг усмехнулся Ти-Рекс, - он даже Балу однажды...

\- Кир, - перебил его Индиго.

\- Нет, ты только послушай...

\- В той стекляшке трое. Капитан, там что-то происходит!

Ти-Рекс резко повернулся к мониторам, оборвав себя на полуслове.

Даже в схематичном отображении детектора было ясно, что эти люди не просто дожидаются помощи.

\- Они выбраться, что ли, не могут? Почему их раньше не заметили? – пробормотал Индиго, направляя катер к полузатопленному зданию с огромными, почти во все стены, окнами.

Судя по схеме посёлка на карте, оно было трёхэтажным. Над поверхностью оставался только верхний этаж, и именно там в одном из помещений происходили непонятные передвижения трёх фигур. Амфибия причалила к краю здания, Индиго нажал клавишу, открывая люк. Ти-Рекс первым выскочил на верх катера, дождался, пока тот зафиксируется у стены, и соскочил на зеленоватое упругое покрытие козырька крыши под окнами.

\- Они в третьем окне слева.

\- Придётся бить окно, - констатировал Ти-Рекс, окидывая взглядом гладкую поверхность стеклянной стены.

\- Кир, давай зайдём отсюда, - Индиго указал рукой правее пришвартованного катера. – Лучше, чтобы они нас не заметили.

Ти-Рекс хотел было сказать, что старший по званию лучше знает, откуда заходить, но промолчал, вспомнив рассказы Феникса, как интуиция Индиго их неоднократно выручала.

Выстрел «гюрзы» аккуратно осыпал стекло фейерверком в лучах заходящего светила, и спустя пару минут они уже бежали по пустынному голубоватому коридору. Мимо нужной двери они не проскочили: чуткий слух Ти-Рекса уловил возню за ней, совершенно не похожую на метания испуганных людей. Когда дверь оказалась закрытой, что почему-то их не удивило, «гюрза» и тут пришла на помощь, выбивая электронный замок.

Влетев в комнату первым, Индиго замер от неожиданности.

\- Похоже, мы не зря спешили, - проговорил Ти-Рекс, выходя вперёд.

Посреди большого помещения, которое, видимо, служило чем-то вроде небольшого производственного цеха, поперёк длинного светлого стола лежала полураздетая молодая женщина. Лицо её было наполовину скрыто длинными тёмными волосами, а рот зажимала рука мускулистого парня в белой облегающей рубашке, с приспущенными брюками. Он был слишком занят, чтобы развернуться и посмотреть на вошедших, зато второй – невысокий крепыш с характерной для Кинсян азиатской внешностью, занятый меньше, сориентировался довольно быстро. На открытие двери азиат отреагировал коротким «Упс!», а на выдвижение вперёд Ти-Рекса с «гюрзой» в руке – моментальным стартом спринтера в сторону двери.

Индиго попытался остановить беглеца, но испуг придал тому сил, и он умудрился вывернуться из рук сержанта.

\- Верни его! – коротко бросил Ти-Рекс, решительно отшвыривая в сторону насильника, так и не успевшего понять, в чём дело.

Девушка, освобождённая от сжимающих её рук, некоторое время лежала неподвижно, потом молча перевернулась на бок, неуклюже сползла на пол, сжалась в комок и осталась сидеть, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука.

Ти-Рекс, остановившись между судорожно застегивающим брюки парнем и дверью, неторопливо убрал «гюрзу» в кобуру.

\- Что, воспользовался форс-мажором? – понимающим, обманчиво мягким тоном спросил он. – В спокойной обстановке женщины не дают?

\- Она сама, - угрюмо сказал парень. Он стоял спокойно, но Ти-Рекс видел, как оценивающе меряет расстояние от него до двери мрачный взгляд.

\- О, неужели? – он улыбнулся, будто оскалился, и медленно двинулся вперёд.

\- Говорю тебе, сама! – крикнул парень и вдруг рванулся прочь, но Ти-Рекс отбросил его обратно к длинному краю стола. Атлет неуклюже поднимался на ноги, глядя на приближение спецназовца расширенными глазами. – Здесь полный посёлок шлюх! Они всегда рады, только помани! Ты что, неужели не знаешь этих косоглазых девчонок, они только рады!

\- Молодой человек, нехорошо так отзываться о даме, с которой только что занимался любовью, - брезгливо поморщился Ти-Рекс, не останавливаясь.

Он подошёл уже почти вплотную.

\- О какой, мать твою, даме? – сорвался на истеричный визг парень, которого, казалось, всё крепче прижимало к столу тяжёлым взглядом. – Шлюха, она шлюха и есть!

Краем глаза Ти-Рекс уловил, как шевельнулась, плотнее вжимаясь в пол, девушка справа. Ну, хватит.

Парень ещё продолжал выкрикивать ругательства, когда он оборвал эти бессвязные вопли ударом, в который была вложена вся застарелая ненависть к таким уродам. Потом был ещё удар, и ещё, тот, внизу, уже и не сопротивлялся, но остановиться Ти-Рекс смог только тогда, когда его схватили и попытались оттащить в сторону.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что это руки Индиго, что с ним не надо драться.

\- Всё! Я в норме, всё! - бросил он, прекратив попытки вырваться. - Я в порядке, Димка.

Индиго осторожно разжал захват, которому капитан успел ещё удивиться. Кажется, сам Индиго был удивлён не меньше.

\- Скажи кому, что в одиночку усмирил Ти-Рекса, не поверят, - пробормотал он.

«Это потому, что я был другим занят», - подумал тот.

Он шагнул к неподвижному телу, протянул руку, нащупывая пульс. Жив, скотина. Оглянулся - Индиго проверял второго, которого ему пришлось вырубить, чтобы освободить руки для Ти-Рекса. Посмотрел на девушку, сжавшуюся у стены.

\- Убери этих, Гордеев, - скомандовал он. - Зафиксируй и в катер. Я сейчас.

Он медленно подошёл к девушке, вздрагивающей от беззвучных рыданий, склонился над ней, осторожно коснулся плеча.

\- Всё, они больше тебя не тронут, - тихо сказал Ти-Рекс.

Она подняла голову, бросила на него затравленный взгляд из-под спутанных тёмных прядей и вдруг отшатнулась, словно ещё больше испугавшись.

\- Кир, давай я попробую. Она боится, - тихо сказал за спиной Индиго, оставивший своих подопечных.

Ти-Рекс отступил назад, наблюдая со странным чувством, как тот медленно подходит к девушке, как садится рядом с ней на пол. Индиго говорил слишком тихо, да Ти-Рекс и не пытался разобрать слова. Он ещё с минуту постоял, глядя, как Индиго постепенно забирает руку девушки в свою, и как её голова склоняется к его плечу и напряжённое молчание сменяется тихими всхлипываниями.

\- Харизма, блин, - вполголоса произнёс Ти-Рекс, сам удивившись лёгкой досаде в собственном голосе, и подошёл к лежащим на полу мерзавцам.

Азиат уже пришёл в себя и встретил его испуганным взглядом. Второй, уложенный лично капитаном, ещё долго будет в отключке. Ти-Рекс быстро прикинул расклад возможной транспортировки двух немаленьких парней к катеру и скомандовал:

\- Индиго, заканчивайте истерики и давайте в катер. Мы вас там ждём…

Он освободил от пут ноги азиата, поставил его на ноги – тот не пытался даже дергаться, настолько был напуган и подавлен, - и взвалил на плечо измочаленного атлета в бывшей белой рубашке.

\- Пошёл вперёд, - приказал он азиату, и тот послушно двинулся в сторону двери.

Ти-Рекс пристегнул атлета, всё ещё находящегося без сознания, в одном из кресел амфибии, затем то же проделал со вторым парнем, а сам высунулся из люка, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же на горизонте появится утешитель всех слабых и обиженных со своей клиенткой.

Он понимал, что имел в виду Дэн, когда говорил про Индигову харизму. Да, этот парень к любой девчонке – да и не только девчонке – может найти подход, если захочет. Ти-Рекс спокойно относился к этой его способности, прекрасно зная и осознавая и свои собственные возможности. Но сегодня то, что эта девушка так шарахнулась от него, того, кто освободил её, и при этом потянулась к Димке, неприятно задело. Нет, Ти-Рекс понимал, что он в ярости – зрелище не для слабонервных, но он же защищал её. Неужели этого мало, чтобы просто принять его помощь? Он не мог объяснить себе, что же именно вызывает это чувство - будто у него отобрали нечто нужное и принадлежащее ему.

Да ладно, брось. Тебе нужно, чтобы эта барышня пала на колени, целуя тебе руки? Нет, не нужно. Ты сделал то, что должен был. Выполнил свою работу. Остальные нюансы – глупости и пустое засорение головы.

Из разбитого окна показался Индиго с девушкой. Пока Ти-Рекс занимался погрузкой спасённых насильников, Индиго умудрился отыскать что-то вроде врачебного халата, и теперь эта лёгкая зеленоватая ткань укрывала небольшую фигурку на его руках. Девчонке всё же досталось сегодня…

Ти-Рекс молча освободил люк, отступив к креслу пилота. Когда люк закрылся, он тронул амфибию с места и включил передатчик.

\- Феникс, это Ти-Рекс. У нас на борту ещё трое потерпевших. Больше никого не обнаружили.

\- У нас двадцать пять и небольшие проблемы, но мы справимся. Собирай всех и ждите на центральном здании, с Дэном, - ответил тот. – Это последние потерпевшие, мы можем сниматься. Через полчаса нам обещают дождь и поднятие уровня воды, так что как только прилетят «соколы», отправьте один к нам, а на остальных увози ребят.

\- Понял тебя.

Ти-Рекс выключил связь.

 

Он никогда не поднимал руку на женщину. Даже на самую опустившуюся проститутку на улице своего городишки. И ненавидел тех, кто поступал иначе…

 

…Стук захлопнувшейся двери оглушил, будто удар пришёлся рядом с ухом, потом в соседней комнате что-то разбилось. Женский визг, плач.

Кир нервно сжал кулаки, раскрыл окно, высунулся наполовину – почти повис на подоконнике. Пару раз глотнул холодного воздуха и резко развернулся. Женский крик не прекращался.

Хватит, не могу больше, хватит!

\- Хватит! Мама!

Не разбирая пути, Кир рванул дверь на себя, ворвался в комнату и сбросил с кровати пыхтящего мужчину. Тот свалился кулём на пол и всхлипнул. Кира чуть не вывернуло от отвращения. Розоватая дымка ярости всё никак не рассеивалась. Он поднял мужчину за грудки, благо сил хватало с избытком, и боднул головой со всей дури, послышался страшный хрип. Пальцы разжались, ещё несколько ударов ногами, и Кир, наконец, оставил мерзавца в покое. Он прислонился к стене, прикрыл глаза и попытался унять звенящий гул в ушах. Очнулся от крика.

\- Что ты наделал, изверг? Как ты посмел?!

Мама?..

Его мать согнулась в три погибели, пытаясь перетащить стонущего мужчину на кровать.

\- Помоги, чего смотришь!

Кир отлип от стены, почти автоматически помог ей, испачкав руки чужой кровью. Он затаил дыхание, сам не понимая, чего ждёт, почему не заканчивает начатое, почему хотя бы не звонит в полицию.

\- Мама, нам надо…

Она гневно сверкнула глазами.

\- Как ты мог поднять на него руку?! Убирайся!

\- Но он же бил тебя!

\- Не твоё дело! Убирайся вон из дома, чтоб я тебя больше не видела! Урод! Зачем ты вообще родился, на мою голову!

Она опустилась на пол возле кровати, кричала что-то ещё, но Кир больше не слушал.

Он вышел из дома, оставляя позади, отбрасывая всё то, что наполняло его мир последние пятнадцать лет. Медленно, будто во сне, он брёл по пустынным улицам, глубоко вдыхая холодный осенний воздух. Сначала он не думал ни о чём, просто сжимал покрепче кулаки. Ярость уступила место обиде. Ему хотелось кричать, хотелось развернуться, ворваться обратно в дом и вытрясти душу... Нет, не из мужика, - из той, которую звал «мамой». Он вдруг подумал что все бабы тупы и податливы, всем нужно только одно. Власть сильной волосатой руки. Другого они не знают и учиться не хотят. Взять за волосы, поставить на колени, заставить! Им же только в кайф, этим дурам! Мать вот уже сколько лет лижет пятки этому подонку. А Кир такой же, как он, только лучше. Сильный, рослый, красивый самец… и те же серые огромные глаза, от которых млеют и тают девицы. А вообще, наверное, он такая же мразь, каким же ему ещё быть? Ведь эта сволочь, которого Кир так отделал полчаса назад – его родной отец.

Ноги сами принесли его в привычное место. Этот заброшенный чердак стал ему роднее собственного дома, теперь уж точно. То, что здесь собиралась вся шпана с окрестных районов, Кира не смущало. Он и сам был шпаной, одним из самых сильных, заметных, ярких. Его прозвали Бешеным – именно за такие моменты, когда он творил то же, что полчаса назад с собственным папашей. Ну, пусть не настолько то же самое, но его кулаки испробовала чуть ли не добрая половина здесь присутствующих. В повторении пройденного никто из них не нуждался.

\- О! Кир пришёл!

\- Привет, чего смурной такой?

\- Проходи, милый…

Последней подала голос Сэм. Она была старше его года на три, красивая, умелая. Она от него млела, и с ней он перепробовал всё, что можно было - всё, кроме самого главного. Она хотела, но он почему-то медлил, сам не очень понимая, что тут тянуть.

Кир по-хозяйски плюхнулся на низкий диванчик, Сэм тут же подсела рядом, положила голову на плечо. Горячее дыхание девушки прошлось лёгким касанием по его шее. Стало неприятно. После недавней сцены с мамашей ему хотелось отбросить женщину от себя, просто схватить за волосы и отбросить, - но он сдержался.

\- Сегодня принимаем новенькую в наш Круг, - почти пропел справа сладкий голос.

Белобрысый Райли улыбался. Кир подумал, что в этом парне самые непотребные мысли скрывались за такой вот ангельской улыбкой.

\- Ты с нами недавно и не знаешь, как мы это делаем, – Райли не переставал улыбаться, и Киру вдруг захотелось ударить его по смазливой физиономии.

Да, он с ними недавно. Их, таких «уличных», было много. Безнаказанность вскружила пацанам головы, и они пустились во все тяжкие, тормоза ни у кого не работали… Конечно, никто не забывал о «старшаках». Ведь через пару лет некоторые перейдут к ним, во взрослую лигу, и станут заниматься серьёзными делами – об этом мечтали все без исключения. А отдельных избранных уже сейчас оценили по достоинству, и Кир был одним из них, хоть и недавно на улицах.

Девок среди них было много, но все они были «проходящими». Просто спали с пацанами, сидели с ними в кабаках, а через неделю-другую исчезали. Своих же было мало. С ними не всегда красиво обращались, но содержали и защищали от чужих.

\- Девочка считает себя взрослой, она хочет в нашу тёплую компанию. Братва опробует девочку, а когда закончит – мы её возьмем к себе.

Сэм рядом не шелохнулась, словно ничего не слышала. Видимо, в своё время и по ней проехался этот милый ритуал. Что за мерзость?

\- Хочешь оприходовать?

Райли смотрел Киру в глаза, будто проверяя, ловя на чём-то.

\- Мне всё равно, - пожал плечами Кир.

Ну не говорить же здесь, что для него это тоже впервые!

\- Только смотри, хата маленькая, всё на виду.

\- Эээ, Райли! - подал голос толстяк у окна. Он навалился своим пузом на край стола и возмущённо пыхтел. - Ты мне обещал!

Райли развёл руками.

\- Кир впервые пробу снимать будет, его право. - Он перевёл взгляд на Кира. - Или уступишь девочку?

На этот раз Сэм подала признаки жизни. Снова выдохнула ему в шею и выпрямилась. Кир почувствовал облегчение.

\- Уступлю.

\- Не хочешь первопроходцем? – усмехнулся Райли.

\- Говорю же – мне всё равно. Пусть берёт, раз ему так невмоготу.

Ему совсем не хотелось. Ни первым, ни вторым – вообще никаким. Ему не хотелось трахать незнакомую девчонку, не хотелось это делать на глазах у всех и не хотелось, чтобы Сэм смотрела побитой собакой. От этого рабского взгляда воротило с души и всё нестерпимее становилось желание вмазать ей по физиономии.

Девочка была совсем юной, младше самого Кира. Он бы не назвал её красивой, но прямые белокурые волосы до острых лопаток, тонкая, даже тощая, фигурка и насторожённый взгляд вызывали жалость и желание защитить.

\- Не делай этого, - прошептала Сэм.

Интересно, а у него есть выбор?

Кир ничего не ответил, глядя в центр комнаты, где уже готовили место. Толстяк устроился позади девчонки и стремительно прижал её к себе, та громко вскрикнула и тут же всхлипнула.

Одни смеялись, другие, столпившись рядом, что-то говорили, подбадривали. Кир молчал. Через пятнадцать минут его стало мутить.

Она не плакала, просто обмякла на очередных руках и шмыгала носом. Ей видимо совсем некуда податься, раз она решилась на такое. Это же насилие. Ей же наверняка больно и стыдно, и совсем не хочется. Это…

\- Твоя очередь, Бешеный.

Нет, не хочу. Не пойду и мне пофиг, что вы обо мне подумаете! Не…

Девочка повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась. Совсем не так как он ожидал. В её взгляде не было мольбы, одна снисходительность. Издевательская, пошлая. Ах ты, сучка!

Кир медленно приподнялся с дивана, рядом как-то жалко всхлипнула Сэм. Он оттолкнул кого-то на пути, и, наконец, сжал руки на бедрах девчонки. Он знал что делать, наверное, мог бы сделать так чтобы ей не было больно – но не захотел. Она вскрикнула ещё раз, а он замер. Это совсем другое, совсем не такое как всё остальное. От этого ощущения слабеют мышцы, кружится голова. Власть – вот она. Над этой дурочкой, над всеми ними. Быстрее, сильнее – ты же мужчина! Как хочется сделать ей больно, но не просто больно, а чтоб она просила не останавливаться…

Время словно размазалось сплошной радужной полосой, никаких мыслей больше не оставалось, только это упоение своей силой. Когда его оттащили от девицы, та просто рухнула на пол. А Кира еле успокоили. Та же яростная дымка, что и во время драк, не давала покоя, никак не рассеивалась. Дыхание медленно приходило в норму, ещё медленней прояснялся разум, но всё же прояснялся, и всё отчётливее проступала мысль – так нельзя… Яростное безумие перетекало в не менее яростный ужас перед самим собой - нельзя терять контроль. Никогда! Он же мог её убить, он почти ничего не понимал в тот момент, чувствовал только её тело, как инструмент для своего собственного удовольствия. Боже… никогда больше! Так – никогда!..

 

\- Кир, её зовут Чери, - вдруг сказал Индиго позади. – Она работает в столовой, официанткой.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что от него ждут ответа.

\- Очень приятно, - не оборачиваясь, сказал он. – А меня зовут Ти-Рекс.

Девушка что-то тихо произнесла, и он почувствовал новое раздражение от того, что так тихо.

\- Да брось, - Индиго говорил, не понижая голос. – Он только с плохими парнями такой. Как настоящий тираннозавр на охоте. А вообще… Стой, ты куда?

Чери подошла к креслу пилота, в котором сидел Ти-Рекс, встала рядом, и игнорировать её присутствие стало невозможно. Он оторвался от управления, пользуясь тем, что амфибия шла по прямой, и перевёл взгляд на девушку. А симпатичная, - скользнула в голове мысль. Китаянки ему почему-то нравились. Особенно с такими губками… и такими тонкими руками. Особенно когда ладошки сложены перед грудью в молитвенном жесте и тёмные ресницы, только что опущенные, поднимаются, открывая так признательно горящие глаза, одновременно со срывающимся с этих самых губок «Благодарю вас». Ну, как можно раздражаться, когда девчонка так на тебя смотрит.

 

***

 

Шторм аккуратно посадил «сокол» на крыше мрачноватого здания из пластобетона. Крыша была пуста. Ещё с воздуха они заметили овальный люк. Створка люка открыта, но только вблизи стало ясно, что замок банально взломан.

Феникс оставил Шторма у катера, а сам вместе с Бутом нырнул в люк.

Джин и Кельт стояли перед дверью, ведущей внутрь здания. Кельт копался в замке.

\- Они прямо под нами, - доложил Джин, повернувшись к Фениксу. – Мы пытались проникнуть через окна, но разбить их нереально, а те, кто внутри, открывать отказываются.

\- Феникс, это «Гнездо», - позвал Фойзе в наушнике. – На долину движется грозовой фронт. Через полчаса у вас начнется ливень, в горах он уже идёт. Поторопитесь, есть опасность, что вода поднимется ещё выше.

\- Мы почти закончили, - спокойно ответил он. – Всех обнаружили. Нам осталось вывезти ещё двадцать восемь человек и личный состав.

\- Мы пришлем вам ещё три катера, они как раз разгрузились в лагере.

\- Понял вас, «Гнездо».

Связь отключилась.

\- Тут сложнее, похоже, замок заблокирован намертво, не то, что на крыше, - заявил Кельт, выпрямляясь.

\- Отойди-ка… - Феникс расстегнул кобуру. – За дверью чисто?

\- Ни души, - отозвался Джин, взглянув на монитор детектора.

Замок сдался с первого же выстрела, и Кельт первым выскочил за дверь.

Лестница, широкой спиралью спускающаяся вниз, привела их к таким же закрытым дверям. Естественно, на нажатие управляющих кнопок на стенной панели двери не реагировали.

Джин повёл детектором вдоль стены.

\- Они все там, но у самих дверей никого, можно вскрывать, - сказал он спустя несколько секунд.

Феникс прицелился в замок, но выстрелить не успел.

\- Солдаты, мы просим вас оставить попытки открыть эти двери, - оглушил их глубокий, странно торжественный голос с непонятным акцентом из динамиков по бокам дверного проёма. – Здесь находятся только члены общины Детей Судьбы, и нам не нужна ваша помощь.

«Волки» быстро переглянулись.

\- Не понял, - удивлённо озвучил общую мысль Джин.

Феникс нечасто сталкивался с фанатиками, но сейчас, кажется, им повезло.

\- Через полчаса снова начнётся дождь, - громко сообщил он, зная, что его слышат. – А в горах дождь уже идёт. Это здание будет затоплено в ближайший час полностью. Вы погибнете.

\- Значит, таково будет желание Матери-Судьбы, - помедлив, ответил голос в динамике. – Нам не требуется помощь солдат. Уходите.

\- Сейчас, всё бросим… - растерянно пробормотал Кельт.

\- Стреляй, - подал голос Бут. – У дверей чисто.

Феникс молча поднял руку с «гюрзой» и одним выстрелом разворотил электронный замок.

Так. Десяток женщин, среди которых три – совсем девочки, пятеро подростков, самому старшему не больше пятнадцати лет, десять детей разного возраста, лет от двух до восьми. И высокий сухощавый мужчина с уверенными блестящими глазами у стандартного пульта связи, откуда он и говорил в микрофон.

\- Вы зря теряете время, - не теряя спокойствия, сказал тот. – Мы не пойдём с вами. Спасайте свои жизни, если не готовы предстать перед Матерью и с достоинством принять её волю.

Феникс заметил, как тоскливо поглядывают мальчишки на открытую дверь, и как умоляюще смотрит на него одна из женщин с маленьким ребенком на руках.

\- И какова же её воля? – спросил он, давя поднимающееся раздражение и злость на всех лжепророков мира.

\- Мы должны умереть, - не задумываясь, ответил мужчина. – Мы оказались запертыми в этом здании потому, что такова наша судьба. И никто не в состоянии её изменить, ни мы сами, ни вы. Уходите и не искушайте нас.

\- Наверху наш катер. Мы можем забрать вас в лагерь для спасённых прямо сейчас, - вдруг торопливо сказал Джин. – Вам только надо подняться на крышу.

\- Оставьте нас! – повысил голос сухощавый. – Если такова воля Матери, если…

\- Тут же дети, - не выдержал Бут.

\- Это дети общины! И никто не может указывать, когда им жить, а когда умереть!

\- Кроме тебя? – вдруг спросил Феникс изменившимся голосом.

Он заметил, как подобрались рядом Джин и Бут. Они почувствовали, что сейчас обстановка резко изменится. Но сухощавый плохо разбирался в интонациях голоса командира «волков».

\- Неужели ты полагаешь, что Мать напрямую говорит со своими детьми? – насмешливо переспросил мужчина. – Конечно, я выполняю святую миссию голоса Матери.

Феникс быстро глянул на часы. Между тем в окне потемнело, явно приближался обещанный ливень.

\- Значит, собрался умереть? – спросил он сухощавого всё тем же обманчиво ровным голосом.

\- На всё воля Матери, - непреклонно ответил тот.

\- Отлично. Чего тянуть-то, - Феникс подарил ему улыбку, которая сразу убавила решимости во взгляде мужчины.

Он попятился. Но уйти от Феникса ему было некуда. Тот молниеносно оказался рядом и потащил проповедника к выходу, заломив ему руку за спину. В дверях обернулся.

\- Бут, выводите всех наверх, кто будет сопротивляться – вырубайте. Сегодня судьбу представляем мы, - и толкнул мужчину в сторону лестницы. Той, которая вела вниз.

 

Только двое подростков дернулись, когда Феникс совсем невежливо увлёк их предводителя за дверь. Однако, наткнувшись на мрачный взгляд Бута, они не двинулись с места. Остальные же, казалось, были только рады неожиданному вмешательству Судьбы в лице решительного рыжего спецназовца. Бут кивнул Джину с Кельтом:

\- Давайте наверх. Обеспечить помощь тем, кто сам не выберется на крышу. - Он обратился к смотревшим на него с надеждой людям: - А теперь попрошу всех на выход, и побыстрее.

 

Феникс дотащил сухощавого до ступеней, ниже которых плескалась вода. По дороге тот почти не сопротивлялся, заломленная за спину рука - действенный стопор для лишних телодвижений, - однако вслух не переставал обвинять Феникса во всех смертных грехах и призывать на его голову все известные и не очень кары. По мере спуска интонации его голоса менялись, и когда ног коснулась вода, проклятия перешли в истеричные крики уже без следа пафоса.

\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне, грязный солдафон, я буду жаловаться, ты не имеешь права!

\- О, мы вспомнили о правах! - уважительно отметил Феникс, спускаясь ещё ниже.

Когда вода дошла им до пояса, он, больше не слушая визгливых ругательств и жалоб, поудобнее перехватил зафиксированную за спиной руку послушного сына Матери-Судьбы, аккуратно взялся за длинные волосы и макнул того головой в воду - так что на поверхности остались только плечи.

Внимания на судорожные подергивания Феникс практически не обращал, разве что слегка морщился, когда свободная рука проповедника обливала его водой. Рука эта беспорядочно молотила во все стороны, поднимая тучу брызг. Подождав некоторое время, Феникс позволил своему пленнику выпрямиться. Тот, как и ожидалось, был очень занят выплёвыванием воды и восстановлением дыхания, надолго потеряв и голос, и желание продолжать ругань.

\- Ну, что там с волей Судьбы-то? - поинтересовался Феникс. - Продолжаем?

Мужчина, напрочь растерявший весь пафос, отрицательно замотал головой с такой скоростью, будто намеревался высушить мокрые сосульки волос, как отряхивающийся пес.

\- Ну, вот и славно, - улыбнулся Феникс, отпуская многострадальную руку проповедника.

 

На крыше стояли Джин, Кельт, Бут и подростки, угрюмо ожидающие появления своего предводителя.

\- О, а мы вас уже искать собирались, - жизнерадостно приветствовал Кельт Феникса с проповедником.

\- А вы говорили - утопит. Феникс не зверь, - слегка толкнул одного из ребят Джин.

Проповедник, который привычно приосанился, едва вылез из люка, картинно простёр руки к подросткам. Феникс брезгливо отвернулся от сцены театрально-трогательной встречи, но успел заметить, что двое ребят остались стоять рядом со спецназовцами, мрачно глядя на горизонт.

\- Девятнадцать человек отправили, ждём второй «сокол», - доложил Бут. - Они прибудут минут через пять.

\- Отлично. А что с погодой?

\- Гроза приближается, - сказал Бут. - Думаю, дождь будет здесь раньше, чем «сокол».

\- Дэн, это Феникс, что у вас? - включил он передатчик.

Дэн лаконично и непривычно для него быстро отрапортовал, что почти все потерпевшие благополучно отправлены, оставшиеся «волки» и «динозавры» ждут прибытия катеров, которые уже на подходе, и вместе с ними ждут ещё трое из поселка, доставленные Ти-Рексом с Индиго.

\- Ещё трое, значит мы отыскали всех, - подвёл черту Феникс. - Нас не ждите, как прибудут катера, улетайте все. Мы летим сразу в лагерь.

\- Феникс, это Индиго, - раздался в наушнике знакомый голос. - Мы с Дэном вас дождёмся.

\- Дэн, приказ понял? - спокойно спросил он. - Улетаете все.

\- Понял, - отозвался тот.

\- Не волнуйся, капитан, увезём мы твоего сержанта, - вклинился Ти-Рекс.

\- Надеюсь, справитесь, - хмыкнул Феникс и отключил связь.

 

В лагерь для пострадавших они попали вместе с остальными.

\- Ну, я смотрю, ты справился на отлично, - подошёл к Фениксу Ти-Рекс.

Тот пожал плечами, отыскивая глазами Индиго.

\- Да тут он, тут, - понял Ти-Рекс. - Неужели оставили бы?

\- Надо отчёт подготовить и Фойзе доложить.

\- Так он, говорят, здесь уже.

Феникс удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Ему без нас скучно стало, - усмехнулся Ти-Рекс. - Решил лично работу принять.

Словно отзываясь на его слова, в наушнике раздался голос Фойзе.

\- Феникс, Ти-Рекс, Балу, жду с докладом в здании охраны через пятнадцать минут.

Доклад сам по себе много времени не занял, зато разборки вокруг покалеченного атлета в белом, оказавшегося одним из начальников научных лабораторий, угрожали затянуться надолго. Однако Ти-Рекс путем несложных логических рассуждений смог убедить подполковника в правомочности своих действий. Последний аргумент, приведённый им, заставил невозмутимого Балу усмехнуться, а у Феникса вызвал приступ острого дежа вю.

\- Господин подполковник, то, что он начальник лаборатории, не мешает ему быть насильником и мерзавцем, и никак его не оправдывает.

Фойзе ещё некоторое время изучал текст доклада на мониторе, потом решительно поднялся.

\- Хорошо. Задание вы выполнили. Ти-Рекс, я беру на себя улаживание этого конфликта. Всё, ребята, объявляю вам благодарность за отличную работу, - подполковник позволил себе улыбнуться. - Сегодня нам предложили остаться в этом городке, жители хотят отблагодарить вас. Думаю, мы можем принять это приглашение.

Ти-Рекс и Балу многозначительно переглянулись.

\- Завтра в полдень вылетаем на «Киплинг», сбор на посадочной площадке в одиннадцать пятьдесят. И чтобы все были в форме… я имею в виду, в достойной спецназовца ВКС физической форме, - уточнил Фойзе. – А сейчас все свободны, отдыхайте.

\- Значит, должность начальника лаборатории – не панацея от кретинизма? – сказал Балу, едва они вышли из дверей.

Ти-Рекс довольно улыбнулся.

\- И ещё скажи, что неудачно припомнил.

\- Удачно, - Балу коротко хохотнул и ушёл к своим «медвежатам», сообщать радостную новость.

 

***

 

Городской павильон отдыха напоминал самый обычный ночной клуб в любом городе Земли. Три зала, соединённых арочными входами с открытыми створками дверей. В самом уютном и небольшом зале полумрак, медленная красивая музыка… Хан пробыл там совсем недолго – слишком тихо и скучно. Одни флиртующие пары. В следующем зале обнаружилось несколько больше звуков и движения. Тоже неяркий свет, зато шумно, вокруг каждого из бильярдных столов веселится с десяток человек, у бара почти пусто, потому что все собираются в свои компании. И в каждой - девушки, причём Хан мог точно сказать, здесь почти нет проституток. Все девчонки местные, судя по всему – из этого городка, а не из лагеря пострадавших. Хотя несколько знакомых лиц «утопленниц» он уловил.

Местных мужчин из гражданских почти не было. Скорее всего, большинство из них были заняты размещением пострадавших и наведением порядка, нарушенного стихией. Кроме того, вряд ли они хотели мешать отдыху военных. Правильно, какой дурак сунется мешать расслабляющимся спецназовцам…

Больше всего было черноволосых азиаток, но встречались и русые, и блондинки вполне европейской внешности. Хан усмехнулся. Далеко не каждый флирт в зале зайдёт дальше поцелуев, кому-то не повезёт. Впрочем, в собственных силах он был уверен. А если смотреть объективно, то наверняка можно быть уверенным ещё и в том, что один сегодня не останется ни Ти-Рекс, ни Балу, ни Феникс, ни даже Язва. Как же, герои-спасители...

Хан прекрасно понимал, что не только в спасении посёлка дело. Есть такая порода мужчин, которым даже действия, большинству необходимые, совершать необязательно - природной харизмы хватает, чтобы пользоваться успехом у девиц. А уж если они ещё и героями оказываются - это смерть для впечатлительных красоток. Сегодня героическую харизму излучают все, а уж вышеназванная четвёрка - особенно.

Себя Хан не включал в эту «великолепную четвёрку». Его собственная способность завоёвывать интерес и симпатию никак не была связана с ореолом «романтического героизма». Его возможности зависели только от его настроения и желания. Как и у Феникса, например. Все пару лет, что они были знакомы, Хан отмечал, что тот мог быть совершенно разным. Мог быть душой компании - куда там Язве, с его бестактностью и наглостью. Мог быть спокойным и безразличным - и тогда совсем неинтересным на первый взгляд. Мог быть неприятным до дрожи - Хан даже себя ловил на желании уйти подальше, если капитан Лазарев пребывал в состоянии «не шути со мной». А иногда просто светился призывом, на который не могла не откликнуться женщина. Правда, понять принцип, которым руководствовался Феникс при выборе тактики, Хан пока так и не смог.

Он ненадолго остановился в дверях, отыскивая в полутьме нужный столик. Рыжего капитана даже при таком освещении трудно было не заметить. Вон они, все вместе, за одним большим столом в дальнем углу - самое спокойное место, откуда можно наблюдать за всем залом, да и за соседним тоже, сквозь дверь-арку. Только Балу в стороне, у бильярда. Балу в бильярде был специалистом, и сегодня явно решил поработать преподавателем. Рослая блондинка с шикарным бюстом нацеливалась на сложную комбинацию шаров, а Балу аккуратно направлял её руки. Естественно, для удобства и большей эффективности, стоя сзади и полуобнимая её вместе с кием.

Джин, Бут и Кельт в компании маленьких девушек, не спускающих с них раскосых глаз, травят анекдоты. Вот кому ореол героя-спасителя точно необходим. Зато с ним они себя чувствуют просто покорителями вселенной...

Ти-Рекс, Феникс, Аякс и Дэн сидели в самом углу, лицом к залу. Рядом с Ти-Рексом Хан заметил знакомое лицо - спасённая тем девчонка из затопленного посёлка. Думается, раз она сюда пришла, то будет болтаться рядом до самого их отлёта на «Киплинг».

Хан прошёл к одному из двух свободных стульев, выбрал тот, что подальше от капитана. Язвы ещё нет, пусть уж место около Феникса будет свободно. Не стоит начинать вечер с выяснений, где чьё место под солнцем.

Подойдя ближе, он уловил обрывок фразы Ти-Рекса:

\- …и нам, дитя моё, месяцами недоступно счастье общения с прекрасной половиной человечества…

Карпов в своём репертуаре. С этой мог бы не изображать аббата д’Эрбле, она и так уже принадлежит ему с потрохами. Ореол героя, куда деваться.

\- Гусары в городе невест, - сообщил Хан и шумно открыл банку с пивом, отметив дружный смех в ответ на свою реплику.

\- А мне ничего не взяли? - вломился в этот смех надоедливый голос. Гордеев, наконец, дошёл до компании.

Хан молча наблюдал за тем, как Язва садится, как разглядывает всех присутствующих с вечнорадостной идиотской улыбкой, как отпускает какие-то шуточки, над которыми почему-то смеются. Как хватает за руку лавирующую между столами официантку… Он не знал, чем руководствуется Феникс, применяя ту или иную тактику поведения на людях, но вот что Язва вообще ничем не руководствуется - это было очевидно. Просто шпарит по течению, как несёт. Вот и официанточка, судя по её глазам, уже купилась.

\- Сударыня, могу ли я попросить вас обеспечить меня чем-нибудь вроде пива?

Девушка на «сударыню» отреагировала удивлённым заинтересованным взглядом.

\- Тёмное, светлое, эль? - предложила она на выбор.

\- А давайте эль. Никогда не пробовал. А вы, Лиззи?

Имя было написано мерцающими голубыми буквами на маленькой табличке, прикреплённой слева над грудью официантки, но только Хан заметил, что Язва эту табличку изучил, а вот девушка словно забыла о её существовании. Растерялась, услышав своё имя, как будто до сих пор ей не попадались читающие клиенты.

\- Я на работе… Но эль я люблю.

\- Ладно. Несите мой заказ, а там разберёмся, - уже по-хозяйски кивнул Язва, и, наконец, выпустил её руку из своей. - Знаете, несите сразу два эля.

Девица исчезла в направлении барной стойки, а Язва долго на месте не высидел. Спустя мгновение он решительно поднялся, направился к бару, перекинулся парой слов с барменом и исчез за дверью, скрытой в нише слева от стойки. Когда он вынырнул из тёмной ниши обратно в зал, Хан только поморщился.

\- О! - озвучил Аякс, тоже следивший за развитием событий. - Нет, я знал, что этот один долго сидеть не будет, но чтоб так...

Дэн оторвался от карт и проследил за его взглядом.

\- Учитесь, салаги, - улыбнулся он.

Да уж. Если бы к этому рвению и таланту ещё и мозги прилагались…

Обе девушки, идущие рядом с Индиго, выглядели более чем довольными - и черноволосая официантка, переодевшаяся из форменного платья в короткий переливающийся красно-жёлтый сарафанчик, и кудрявая блондинка в ярко-розовом брючном костюме с интригующим декольте. Каждая несла в руках по подносу - с высокими прозрачными кружками, наполненными золотистым напитком и маленькими пиалами с чем-то вроде орешков.

\- Так, Аякс, мы играем, или ты пялишься на чужих девчонок? – первым вернулся к картам Дэн.

\- Играем.

Язва довёл спутниц до компании, уселся на своё место, дождался, пока подносы окажутся на столе, и хозяйским движением привлёк к себе на колени обеих.

\- Это Лиззи, а это Дина, - отпустил он по кивку в сторону каждой девицы. А те уже вовсю разглядывали парней вокруг.

Феникс поймал заинтересованные взгляды на себе, улыбнулся и склонил голову. Сегодня он будет джентльмен, понял Хан, но Язва может не волноваться - девчонки командира не заинтересовали.

\- Это Феникс, - пояснил между тем Язва. – Он молчит, курит и следит за тем, чтобы никто не шалил. Курит он сейчас потому, что там, где мы служим, курить нельзя… Он надеется надымиться на год вперёд.

Феникс сделал вид, что ничего не слышал и молча затянулся сигаретой, а этот неугомонный продолжил:

\- Эти два культуриста - Аякс и Дэн. Они играют в карты. Аякс жульничает, а Дэн делает вид, что не замечает, ему так интереснее.

Девицы захихикали, а Аякс немедленно покраснел и уткнулся в карты.

\- А это – Ти-Рекс, он у нас тонкая натура и иногда готов некоторым девушкам читать стихи, вместо своего обычного «за волосы и в койку»... то есть, «в пещеру», - перешёл к следующей жертве Язва.

Интересно, что он должен сказать, чтобы схлопотать от Карпова хороший пинок, - мимолетом задумался Хан, глядя на недовольное лицо Ти-Рекса. Язва мог бы ему сейчас всю игру обломать, будь с ним девчонка менее наивная или более порядочная. Однако китаянка лишь улыбнулась и доверчиво прижалась к плечу Ти-Рекса, а тот бросил на Язву уничижающий взгляд.

\- Индиго, твой язык тебя когда-нибудь доведёт.

\- Раньше он доведёт всех остальных, - не удержался Хан, придвигаясь ближе к общему столу.

Язва сверкнул глазами, но, к удивлению, оставил замечание без ответа и снова занялся своими красотками.

\- А вон там, у бильярдного стола, такой медведь в обнимку с голубоглазой куколкой, это наш Балу.

В перерывах между болтовнёй он успевал отпить эль, чмокнуть одну девицу, другую покрепче прижать к себе, получить от каждой по орешку, - в общем, развлекался, как мог.

Хан ещё некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом повернулся к Фениксу.

\- Даже странно, как он может столько времени обходиться без бабского общества, - негромко сказал он.

\- Димка? Также как и все остальные. Молча, - спокойно ответил Феникс, не отрывая глаз от Дэна, вдохновенно лупившего Аякса картами по носу. Видимо, жульничество тому в игре не помогло.

Хан невольно рассмеялся.

\- Язва? Молча?

Феникс пожал плечами и ничего не сказал. Да, это уже пройденный этап - командир никогда не поддерживал обсуждений Гордеева, с того самого первого собеседования. Впрочем, это не значит, что Хан их часто начинал. Делать ему больше нечего.

\- Ладно, - примирительно сказал он. – Нам всем это жить мешает.

Конечно, оставить эту реплику без внимания Язва не мог.

\- Лично мне не мешает, - бросил он из-за плеча своей блондинки.

\- Ты счастливый человек, Дима, - усмехнулся Хан. – Тебе, похоже, ничто и никто жить не мешает.

\- А это давно известно. Как ты относишься к жизни, так и она к тебе, - отозвался тот. – Вот тебя, Хан, всё на свете не устраивает, и все-то тебе уродами кажутся. Потому и жить тебе тяжело.

Философ, чтоб тебя.

\- Ну, допустим, не все кажутся, - парировал Хан. – Только с чего ты взял…

Язва потянулся назад, ухватил свободный стул, притянул его к себе поближе и пересадил на него блондинку, заслоняющую его от Хана.

\- А ты думаешь, только ты у нас в людях разбираешься? Ты можешь кому угодно мозги запудрить, даже Пашке, но мне – не выйдет.

Плохо ты своего друга знаешь, Димочка. Ему как раз только ты и можешь мозги туманить, больше это ни у кого не получится.

\- Кто бы говорил насчёт запудривания, - качнул головой Хан. – В этом таланте тебе самому отказать сложно.

\- Да, у меня талантов много, - фыркнул Язва. - Однако среди них точно нет таланта делать всем пакости.

\- А я думал, что именно это у тебя получается лучше всего.

Феникс потянулся к пепельнице и аккуратно затушил сигарету. Ну да, командир, вмешаться пора, конечно. Язва заводиться начал.

\- Ребята, отставить. Мы тут отдыхаем, а не бойцовский клуб устраиваем.

Только у Феникса получалось руководить с такими мягкими интонациями, когда это было необходимо. Вроде команда, а вроде и человеческая просьба. И не подчиниться нельзя, и нет ощущения, что тебе рот заткнули.

Подействовало, конечно. Язва с всё ещё недовольной физиономией снова привлёк к себе блондинку – та с готовностью пересела обратно на его колено. Хан откинулся на спинку стула, прикидывая по весу, сколько ещё пива осталось в банке.

Аякс, тасующий колоду, воспользовался паузой:

\- Мешает это мне или не мешает, но я, честно говоря, не уверен, что буду контракт продлевать. Остался год, а мне уже всё надоело.

\- Ненадолго тебя хватило, - качнул головой Дэн.

Дэн уходить не собирался, это Хан точно знал. Как-то они разговорились, и тот признался, что вообще не представляет себе жизни вне армии. Хан его понимал - где ещё можно найти место, где все решения за тебя принимает кто-то другой, где от тебя самого не требуется ничего, кроме выполнения приказов... Нет такого места - только армия. И именно поэтому Хан сам уже подумывал о том, чтобы уйти. Тут либо ты командуешь, либо тобой командуют. Причём если у тебя под началом взвод - то ты сам всё равно под началом у командира роты. И так по цепочке. И только энтузиастам вроде Феникса или типам вроде квашни Дэна это может нравиться. А все остальные рано или поздно свалят отсюда. Интересно, кстати, как долго продержится Язва. Он-то тут вообще лишний. И не только из-за разгильдяйства, которое он в последнее время как-то придерживает. Просто нечего этому щенку тут делать…

\- Год – это долго, - сообщил Ти-Рекс. – За этот год столько всего случиться может.

\- А я точно решил уйти.

Хан чуть не подавился пивом. Он, конечно, знал, что всегда прав, но чтоб настолько…

– Вернусь на Землю, - продолжил Язва, не заметив, какой эффект произвёл, - учиться пойду, меня до армии в транспортный брали. Потом работать, потом - жениться.

\- Потом… чего? – переспросил Аякс. В голосе его звучало неподдельное изумление.

Дэн усмехнулся, Ти-Рекс удивлённо приподнял бровь.

Язва, обнаружив, что никто не проникся, возмутился:

\- А чего я сказал-то? Я что, права не имею?

\- Да имеешь, имеешь, - успокаивающе сказал Феникс, стараясь не улыбаться.

\- И ты, Брут, – театрально-горестно вздохнул Язва.

Наступило задумчивое молчание. Спецназ переваривал незнакомое имя. Хан только головой покачал.

\- Ну, ты, умник! Ты бы поаккуратнее со словами, - неуверенно сказал Аякс. – Я не знаю, что это за слово, но всё-таки…

\- Брут, - любезно пояснил Язва, поворачиваясь к нему, - это такой земной древнеримский предатель. Он был другом Цезаря – тамошнего древнеримского сержанта, а потом, когда заговорщики захотели Цезаря убить и накинулись на него с ножами, Брут тоже ударил. И последними словами сержанта Цезаря были исторические «И ты, Брут!», обращённые к этому…

\- Капитану Бруту, - серьёзно подсказал Феникс, вызвав новую волну веселья, смеялись даже девушки.

Цирк с конями.

\- Кому ты на Земле нужен? – неожиданно спросил Хан, обрывая общий смех.

Язва, наконец, соизволил бросить на него раздражённый взгляд.

\- Как минимум, папе с мамой и Ритке. А тебе-то что?

Хан не смутился.

\- В институт, допустим, ты поступишь. А содержать тебя мама с Риткой будут?

Довёл. Язва начал приподниматься, вновь потревоженные девицы соскочили с его колен. Феникс потянулся, положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя остаться на месте, и обернулся к Хану.

\- Слушай, Алик, мы все в курсе, что не сможем на Земле работать директорами заводов и, скорее всего, нас вряд ли возьмут в большой офис большого холдинга. Но после колонизаторской волны там достаточно рабочих мест, чтобы хватило и на нас. Да хоть в полицию податься – с руками оторвут.

Остальные не возражают, смотрят серьёзно. Неужели согласны? Ну и запросы у них. Даже странно - вроде, неглупые люди, некоторые даже с амбициями…

Хан покивал.

\- Угу. А ещё в личные телохранители местного третьего с конца банкира, в охранники заднего выхода флигеля Белого Дома и ещё можно будет такси водить. Вы что, всерьёз мечтаете о карьере старшего помощника младшего оператора пятой ассенизаторской линии в Приуралье?

\- Во-первых, я не настолько пессимистично настроен, а во-вторых, есть другие предложения? – сухо поинтересовался Язва, всё ещё придавленный рукой командира.

\- Есть. И вполне конкретные. Только ты ещё не дорос до таких, - почти ласково отозвался Хан.

Феникс сильнее прижал плечо снова дёрнувшегося Язвы, буквально вдавив того обратно в стул.

\- Хан, не надо. Есть у тебя предложения – хорошо, мы за тебя рады. А ребята домой хотят вернуться. Их там ждут.

Кого-то, может, и ждут. Язву - так точно. Деточка вырвалась из-под маминого крылышка, конечно, её ждут обратно. А вот Бута, например, никто не ждёт. И тугодума Дэна тоже. Да и он сам, в общем-то, никому пока на гражданке особо не сдался.

\- Не всех ждут папа с мамой, - вырвалось у него.

\- Я знаю, - резко оборвал его Феникс.

О да. Про Феникса-то Хан и забыл. Его тоже не ждут. Тогда зачем словами кидаться?

Хан не стал продолжать, снова откинулся на спинку и приложился к забытой банке с пивом.

Феникс дождался, пока Язва успокоится, и убрал руку. Сидеть, глупый щенок, хозяин сказал - сидеть!

\- Хан, зачем ты портишь людям настроение? Все тут не дураки и понимали, куда и зачем идут, - вдруг сказал Дэн. – Мы знаем, что возвращаться рано или поздно придётся, и догадываемся, что это вряд ли будет легко и просто. Но ещё мы знаем, что мы тут потому, что эта работа нужна. И на Земле это тоже понимают. Всё не так страшно.

Чёрт, только твоего мнения не хватало! Когда не надо - красноречие прорезалось. Лучше бы ты на заданиях так хорошо соображал!

Но вслух Хан отозвался спокойно и лаконично:

\- Блажен, кто верует.

Тут к столу вернулся Балу со своей пассией, и всем пришлось потесниться. Аякс в очередной раз проиграл Дэну и ловил новую порцию шлепков по носу. Язва вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию полного отрыва, и девочки снова заняли места на его коленях. Похоже, их совершенно не раздражало то, что приходится время от времени прерываться. Кажется, ради общения с Язвой они были готовы потерпеть некоторые неудобства. Харизма, чтоб ее.

То же самое можно было сказать и о девчонке Ти-Рекса. Хан был готов пожалеть китаянку, которая, кажется, успела проникнуться к своему герою-спасителю не только благодарностью. Как бы то ни было, они всё равно улетят завтра, и Карпов через пару дней уже и не вспомнит о её существовании. Первая она, что ли…

\- Все! – громко заявил Аякс. – У меня скоро нос будет размером с кулак. Можешь раскладывать пасьянс, я с тобой сегодня больше играть не сажусь.

Дэн усмехнулся, молча собрал раскиданные по столу тонкие пластиковые карточки и задумчиво начал перетасовывать колоду. А Аякс нашёл новый интересный объект.

\- Ого! – сказал он таким тоном, что на него невольно обратили внимание все за столом.

Проследив за его восхищённым взглядом, Хан увидел в арке дверей новую девушку, только что появившуюся на пороге. Даже на его искушённый взгляд она стоила возгласа Аякса и таких взглядов, какими её наградили ребята.

Высокая стройная фигура, как из эротических рассказов срисованное сочетание тонкой талии, широких бёдер и высокой пышной груди, длинная грива огненно-рыжих волос спадает на плечи. Отсюда трудно было рассмотреть её лицо, но Хан был уверен - лицо вряд ли испортит общее впечатление. Впрочем, при такой фигуре лицо значения уже не имеет.

\- Я таких только в кино видел, - выдохнул Аякс.

Хан заметил, как недовольно напряглись девицы на коленях застывшего Язвы. А вы чего ждали? Это ж Язва, который клюёт на всё, что шевелится, и уж такую красотку точно не пропустит.

Однако тот, не отрывая взгляда от вошедшей, только крепче прижал обеих к себе.

\- Спокойно, девочки, вы же не будете ревновать к произведению искусства, - пробормотал он.

Хан оглядел остальных. Ти-Рекс прищурился чуть скептически, но всё же слегка отвлёкся от своей утопленницы, Аякс только что рот не открыл, Дэн смотрит со смущённой улыбкой, Балу спокойно поглаживает обнажённое плечо своей блондинки, но глядит всё равно туда же, куда и все. Нет, не все.

Феникс отвернулся от дверей, лишь мельком оценив «произведение искусства».

Она тебе не нужна, командир? Правильно, зачем тебе эта кукла... А вот остальные пусть даже и не думают.

Хан поставил на стол банку с недопитым пивом и слегка презрительно произнёс:

\- Произведение искусства... Спорим, она моя будет сейчас?

Все немедленно перевели на него взгляды, в которых читалось разное, от удивления до сочувствия, а Язва немедленно прокомментировал:

\- Поскольку фактурой своей ты её явно не прельстишь, приходится предположить, что ты захватил с собой золотую кредитку?

Ну-ну. Когда аргументов нет, особо недалекие личности всегда переходят на критику физических особенностей оппонента.

\- Мои методы малость отличаются от твоих, - бросил Хан и поднялся.

Язва рассмеялся.

\- Какие бы они ни были, сегодня ты хрен чего получишь.

\- Брось, Хан, - пробасил Балу. – Не для тебя цветёт.

Посмотрим.

Стало значительно тише – ребята за соседними столиками тоже навострили уши.

Девица, разумеется, заметила приближающегося к ней Хана и изящно достала из маленькой сумочки на бедре тонкую сигарету, окидывая зал классическим взглядом – кто первым заметит, что даме нужно прикурить? Заметили-то многие, но никто не двинулся с места, предоставив Хану действовать.

Он на ходу извлёк миниатюрную походную зажигалку и успел поднести огонёк к сигарете ровно в тот момент, когда она оказалась у губ красотки. Вблизи она оказалась даже более красивой, чем можно было предположить издалека.

\- Леди, позволите угостить вас? – Хан подарил ей одну из своих самых чарующих улыбок. – А может, вы согласитесь присоединиться к нашей компании?

Девица окинула его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, затянулась сигаретой, потом посмотрела в сторону предлагаемой компании.

\- Чем угощаете? – спросила она.

Голос оказался низким, грудным и удивительно мягким.

\- А чем хотите, - снова улыбнулся Хан. – Текила, пиво?

\- Пусть будет текила, - девица тряхнула головой, отчего по рыжему водопаду прошла волна, и направилась к столику, где все, кроме Феникса и Ти-Рекса, с нетерпением ждали, чем всё это закончится. Смотри, Язва, это тебе не официанток соблазнять.

Хан направился за рыжей, по дороге кивнул бармену - тот слышал диалог, и подвёл «звезду» к ребятам.

\- Прошу, леди, - галантно предложил он собственный стул.

Красотка грациозно опустилась на сиденье, непринуждённо закинула ногу на ногу, с интересом оглядываясь. Хан коротко и бесстрастно, в отличие от Индиго, назвал имена присутствующих, пропуская девушек. Пока «звезда» каждого одаривала лёгкой улыбкой, Хан быстро нашёл себе новый стул и сел, слегка потеснив Аякса. В этот момент принесли текилу.

\- Я – Ирэн, - сообщила девушка, принимая из рук Хана маленький стаканчик. – Предлагаю выпить за знакомство.

Отказываться не стали.

Ирэн опрокинула текилу – её движения были плавными и в то же время быстрыми и точными, так что Хану снова вспомнились слова Язвы - «произведение искусства».

\- Прошу, - он протянул девице открытую банку с пивом.

Та благосклонно кивнула, сделала пару глотков.

\- Наш человек, - выдохнул Аякс.

Появление нового человека за столом вызвало некоторую напряжённость. Хан собирался предложить сыграть в карты всем вместе, но, к его изумлению, Дэн оказался быстрее. Как и следовало ожидать, отказываться не стали, и через четверть часа из лексикона присутствующих испарилось вежливое «вы», все кричали друг на друга и смеялись так, будто всю жизнь были знакомы. Хан поначалу играл почти от души, но уже на второй партии заметил нечто, немедленно испортившее впечатление от игры.

Феникс играл без особого азарта, но ни разу не остался в проигрыше. Ирэн изредка стреляла в его сторону глазами, изредка - но достаточно заинтересованно, чтобы Хан заподозрил, что даже если командир и не собирался в этот вечер снимать девочек, его планы могут и измениться. Ну уж нет.

\- Думаю, эта партия для нас последняя, - сказал Хан, когда Балу в очередной раз приготовился сдавать карты.

\- Почему? – удивился Аякс. – Я лично планирую сидеть минимум ещё часа два-три.

\- Я имею в виду меня и леди Ирэн, если она не откажет мне.

Ирэн медленно повернулась к нему и непонятно усмехнулась.

\- Не откажу в чём?

\- Я мог бы составить тебе приятную компанию на этот вечер… Если ты не будешь возражать, - он говорил уверенно, как всегда, но чувствовал, что её внимание ускользает.

Девушка снова окинула его взглядом и медленно покачала головой.

\- Благодарю за предложение, Алик. Но ты немного не в моём вкусе.

Ясно. Рыжая похотливая сука купилась на синие глаза капитана. Нет, это не удивительно. Это просто подло. Именно сегодня, именно сейчас, именно она и именно его так продинамить. Вот радости-то Язве! И не только ему.

\- Извини, сегодня не твой день, - извинение Ирэн прозвучало издёвкой.

\- И не твой вечер, - вздохнул Аякс, тоже качая головой.

\- И не твоя ночь, - ехидно вставил Язва. – Говорил я тебе…

\- Не в твоём вкусе? – прищурился Хан.

\- Я не люблю, когда люди выпендриваются, - ответила девица. – И когда меня пытаются затащить в постель на спор, тоже не люблю. Не возражай, я же не дура.

Интересно, кто тут будет возражать... На что ты ещё годишься, кроме как для этого?

\- Я на вас знаешь, сколько насмотрелась, на завоевателей. А мне не нравятся завоеватели. Мне настоящие мужчины нравятся. Только их сейчас мало осталось.

Хан презрительно усмехнулся. Герои. Ну конечно. При прочих равных выбирают тех, кто этим чёртовым героизмом изнутри светится.

\- И кто же тут настоящий? - спросил он, уже зная ответ.

Ирэн медленно оглядела всех присутствующих, каждому снисходительно улыбаясь – извини, сегодня и не твой вечер, - и остановила взгляд на Фениксе.

\- Он, - произнесла она, глядя ему в глаза.

Тот ответил ей таким же взглядом в упор. Дождался, пока Ирэн первой отведет глаза, достал новую сигарету и неторопливо прикурил. Молодец, командир, покажи сучке её место.

Хан понимал, что действительно - ещё немного, и его злость станет видна невооружённым глазом. Судя по довольному лицу Язвы, тот и так уже всё понял.

\- Ведь так? – даже отсюда был слышен бархатный шёпот Ирэн. – Или нет?

\- Проверь, - отозвался Феникс.

Отбросил только что зажжённую сигарету, уверенно положил руку на талию красотки, притянул к себе и поцеловал, сильно запрокидывая ей голову.

\- О-о-о… - протянул Аякс.

\- Ого-о-о! – передразнил его Дэн.

\- Давай, Феникс! - это уже вообще кто-то из-за соседних столов.

\- «Волки» опять зажигают!

\- Покажи ей, Феникс!

Да, покажи ей, Феникс... Только ведь сегодня ты джентльмен. А вот Хан ей точно показал бы. Повезло сучке.

В это время Ирэн прервала поцелуй и что-то шепнула на ухо Фениксу. Тот молча встал на ноги, подхватывая со спинки стула свою куртку, протянул руку. Девица неторопливо поднялась, опираясь на его ладонь.

\- Спасибо всем за приятный вечер, - улыбнулась она. – Счастливо!

Феникс уже сделал шаг прочь от стола, но спохватился.

\- Так, Дэн, ты остаёшься…

\- Слушаюсь, командир, - перебил Дэн. – Всех подниму, загоню, лично одеялами укрою. Завтра все будем, как огурчики.

\- Зелёные и в пупырышках, - добавил Язва.

Феникс явно хотел сказать, что Язва сейчас допрыгается, но смеющаяся Ирэн увлекла его к выходу, не давая оглянуться.

Хан даже не проводил их взглядом. Пока остальные ржали над остротами Язвы, он успел заказать себе новую банку с пивом и сделать первый глоток. Тут про него вспомнили.

\- Ты что, расстроился, Хан? – окликнул его Язва. – О девушке беспокоишься? Не бойся, Феникс ей больно не сделает. Он и в постели джентльмен.

Как же ты достал, щенок...

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – улыбнулся Хан, сохраняя спокойствие. – Сам проверял?

Язва всего несколько секунд потерял на то, чтобы осознать, что он имеет в виду. Хан ещё успел получить удовольствие от его багровеющей физиономии, когда им помешал Аякс, по-фениксовски поймав того за плечо.

\- Тихо, Димка! Не надо.

Девицы с двух сторон повисли на Язве, что-то чирикали успокаивающее, Ти-Рекс слегка покачивал головой, словно говорил «брось, не связывайся».

Да пусть уже свяжется, в самом-то деле!

Нет. Уговорили. Язва сделал над собой усилие и натянуто улыбнулся, стряхивая с плеча руку Аякса.

\- Да ладно, всё нормально. - он бросил последний взгляд на Хана и повернулся к своим красоткам. - Кстати, девочки, а не пора ли и нам куда-нибудь податься? Если вы подскажете мне, где можно снять уютную комнатку на троих, обещаю незабываемую ночь.

Странно, но у девиц даже тени колебаний не появилось, они тут же начали тихое совещание, а Дэн с уже нескрываемым восхищением произнёс:

\- Я что вам сказал в начале? Учитесь! Это ж дар свыше.

Хан некоторое время наблюдал за переговорами, но вскоре ему наскучило. Он поднялся и перешёл к барной стойке, где и провёл остаток вечера. Думать над последним казусом не хотелось. Обвинять Феникса было глупо, это всё равно, что злиться на грозу или снегопад. Стихия - стихия и есть. Обвинять рыжую стерву тоже смысла не имело, хотел бы Хан посмотреть на женщину, которая осталась бы равнодушной к капитану Лазареву. Язва тут вообще ни при чём, хотя вот его хотелось обвинить во всём сразу.

В судьбу Хан не верил, поэтому больше размышлять над случившимся не стал.

 

К одиннадцати тридцати утра на посадочной площадке появились первые ласточки – «медведи». Феникс, Ти-Рекс и Балу уже успели заключить пари, и теперь Балу довольно подсчитывал, сколько банок пива ему достанется даром на следующем подобном мероприятии, Ти-Рекс холодно поглядывал на часы, а Феникс заключал пари сам с собой – десять к одному, что Индиго сегодня всё-таки придёт последним.

\- Кстати, как ночка? – спросил Балу, закончив подсчёты.

Ти-Рекс молча пожал плечами. Он явно не был склонен к обсуждению своей личной жизни. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда уже первые «волки» начали подтягиваться на площадку, а его «динозавры» ещё и на горизонте не показались.

Феникс улыбнулся.

Ирэн оказалась той ещё штучкой, и он ни секунды не жалел о том, что толком не выспался. В конце концов, к этому он привык, а когда у него будет следующая такая ночь, остается только гадать. Провожать его она не пошла, сказав, что такие встречи ни к чему не обязывают, легко начинаются и так же легко заканчиваются. Она выскользнула из комнаты раньше него и так и не появилась, когда он уходил. Поскольку сам Феникс был с ней полностью согласен, он не испытал сожаления.

\- А ты как думаешь? – ответил он вопросом.

Балу только понимающе рассмеялся.

О, а вот и Индиго. Феникс проиграл сам себе сотню евро. Индиго пришёл в первых рядах. Не иначе, обе пассии дружно поднимали его с постели и выгоняли, чтобы не опоздал. Точно, вон они, обе, идут чуть дальше… Тут он заметил, что вокруг площадки уже стоят девушки. По две, по три, небольшими группками.

\- Ты сегодня рано, - заметил он, когда Индиго поравнялся с ним. – Как спалось?

Индиго неопределенно мотнул головой, и только тут Феникс заметил, что тот выглядит непривычно бледным и мрачным.

\- Укатали? – сочувственно спросил он.

\- Нет.

Феникс стал серьёзным. Голос Индиго не располагал к шуткам и подколам. Это могло быть вызвано с утра пораньше после вчерашней хорошей гулянки только одним… нет, не похмельем.

\- Опять что-то видел? – он понизил голос.

Индиго хмуро взглянул на него.

\- Ничего отчётливого. Но я хочу позвонить Ритке.

Феникс кивнул. Это можно будет сделать сегодня к вечеру. Если ничего определённого, может, обойдётся…

Когда на площадку опустились катера, Индиго молча направился к ближайшему «соколу», другие спецназовцы один за другим начали исчезать в люках, а Феникс окинул взглядом провожающих. Он невольно искал рыжую гриву волос, хотя понимал, что Ирэн здесь нет. И, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы идти на посадку, заметил в стороне одинокую хрупкую фигурку Чери.

Всё-таки, зацепил её Ти-Рекс. Впрочем, это неудивительно. Как неудивительно и то, что сам Ти её тут не увидел, а если увидел, то не придал этому значения. Он уже сидит на своём месте в «соколе»…

Феникс отвернулся и быстрыми шагами направился к своему катеру. Выходной окончился.

 

***

 

Осень в этом году выдалась холодная и дождливая. Четвёртая осень в одиночестве. Рита никогда ещё так надолго одна не оставалась. Когда Димка уезжал, он обещал, что это ненадолго, но она уже тогда понимала, что «недолгой» служба в контрактной армии не бывает. А потом оказалось, что Димка попал в ВКС и на Земле будет появляться очень редко. Индиго… Как он злился раньше, если ему напоминали это прозвище. А теперь носит его, как второе имя.

За окном дождь. Капли на стекле так похожи на слёзы… Хочется вторить осени, хочется расплакаться вместе с ней, чтобы вылить вместе со слезами давящую тоску и боль. Но слёз нет. Их давно нет, сколько можно плакать. Есть только мысли. Мысли и воспоминания. И больше ничего, пустота. Димка, когда ж ты вернёшься? Зачем же ты так со мной, Димочка… Ты же знаешь, что без тебя жизнь не в радость, без тебя каждый день превращается в такой кошмар! А надо работать, надо улыбаться, надо делать вид, что всё хорошо. Зачем ты так поступил? Куда тебя понесло, искатель приключений? «Звёздочка моя, ты не грусти, это ненадолго, ты только подожди»…

Рита подышала на стекло, оставляя мягкий узор на прохладной гладкой поверхности, и отошла вглубь комнаты.

Не «куда», а «за кем». Она знала, за кем. Но злости на того, кто увёл её Димку, не было. Была только тоска. Паша тогда сказал «он вернётся». Конечно, если он сказал – так и будет. Только вот когда…

Она подошла к двери – на кухне только что пискнул чайник, сообщая, что он вскипел, и можно заварить чай. Её остановил мелодичный сигнал голографона. Неожиданно вспыхнувшая надежда – а вдруг Димка, он всегда звонил вечером – была убита колечками сигаретного дыма на появившейся картинке. Наташка, напарница.

\- Ритка, ты чего? Почему дома-то ещё? Фрог тут рвёт и мечет!

Рита вздохнула.

\- Пусть хоть весь изорвётся. Я ещё три дня назад сказала, что мне нужен выходной. И предупредила, что сегодня не приду. Напомни ему, пожалуйста. Я себя неважно чувствую, не хочу даже из дома выходить.

Она отключила связь и устало плюхнулась в кресло у столика. Вот ещё. Ну и что, что Фрог тогда ни да, ни нет не сказал. Сам виноват. Она заболела.

Снова вызов. На этот раз сам – круглое лицо, заплывшие глазки, бритая голова. Рита поморщилась.

\- Марго, у тебя совесть есть? Ты там совсем обалдела, что ли? Быстро подняла свою задницу и через двадцать минут чтобы была на сцене!

\- Руслан, мы договорились, что сегодня…

\- Я не знаю, с кем ты договаривалась, Марго! Я тебе выходного не давал! Двадцать минут, время пошло!

Экран погас.

Она поднялась с кресла. Да, лучше поехать. С него станется прислать своих громил-охранников, чтобы привезти её.

А четыре года назад Фрог совсем по-другому разговаривал.

Рита усмехнулась.

 

...Она тогда сидела в гримёрке перед большим зеркалом, подводила глаза, накладывала макияж перед выходом. Наташка в блестящем зелёном платье влетела в небольшую комнатку, заполнив её всю шуршанием юбки, ароматом дорогих сигарет и шумным всхлипыванием.

\- Ритка, скажи правду! Он ведь гей, да?

Рите не понадобилось выяснять, о ком это подруга. Она тихонько рассмеялась, откладывая подводку для глаз в сторону.

\- Опять обломал?

\- Нет, ну вот ты его знаешь, скажи – что я не так делаю?

Рита взялась за расчёску для укладки волос.

\- Для начала – ты вообще слишком много всего делаешь. Паша не любит, когда себя навязывают. А ты ж ему шагу ступить не даёшь.

Наташка закатила глаза.

\- Видала я мужиков с заскоками, но чтобы так!

\- А главное – ну, прости, Наташ, – не нравишься ты ему. А он у нас принципиальный, и если девушка не по душе – извини-подвинься.

\- Так послал бы, если не нравлюсь! Чего он мне улыбается?

Рита покачала головой.

\- Не пошлёт он. Наташ, оставь его в покое, ты же…

Она не успела договорить, распахнулись двери, пропуская знакомую фигуру, сразу занявшую полкомнаты.

\- Натали, брысь, - не утруждая себя приветствиями, скомандовал Фрог.

Наташа, уже поднимаясь, возмущённо передернула плечиками.

\- Руслан, ну, разве можно так с дамой…

\- Где здесь дама? Я сказал – брысь, и быстро, - уже раздражённо повторил толстяк, и Наташа поспешно ретировалась, недовольно сверкнув глазами напоследок.

Фрог переключил всё своё внимание на Риту, которая придирчиво изучала себя в зеркале, не переставая расчёсывать волосы,.

\- Марго, ты как всегда, обворожительна, - Фрог сделал шаг, склонился и неуклюже поцеловал её в щеку.

Рита усмехнулась и выразительно показала глазами на небольшую пластиковую голографию на столике слева – она и Димка. Наблюдая в зеркале изменившееся лицо Фрога, звонко рассмеялась. Тот подобрался и решительно извлёк из кармана небольшой круглый футлярчик, на ходу открывая его.

\- Погляди, принцесса, что я тебе принёс, - заговорщицки произнёс он, поднося футляр ближе.

Рита бросила любопытный взгляд на содержимое. Две маленькие голубые капли, переливающиеся даже в искусственном свете, ярче бриллиантов. Сильманиты. Ничего себе, подарочек…

\- Тебе нравится, Марго?

\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - раздался позади голос, заставивший Фрога вздрогнуть и захлопнуть крышку.

Рита капризно надулась, но ей было откровенно весело. В дверях, прислонившись к косяку, стоял улыбающийся Дмитрий со скрещенными на груди руками.

\- Так что, Фрог, кому подарок-то? Может, мне сюрприз готовишь?

Фрог натужно улыбнулся, пряча футляр в карман, и осторожно, бочком, попытался протиснуться мимо Дмитрия в коридор.

\- Так я это… Девушке своей подарок купил, хотел вот с Марго посоветоваться...

\- А, ну-ну, - благосклонно покивал Дмитрий, пропуская, наконец, толстяка на выход.

Позже Фрог досадливо выговаривал Рите: «Ну и цепные псы у тебя, Марго, не подступишься» - в коридоре он чуть не столкнулся с Павлом, а тот одним взглядом мог раздавить при желании …

 

А теперь их нет. И если раньше Фрогу даже представить страшно было, чем может закончиться столкновение с её друзьями, то сейчас ему бояться нечего. Вот и обнаглел. А менять работу сейчас никак не получается. Рита вздохнула, закинула на плечо сумочку и вышла из квартиры.

В гримерке её дожидалась всё та же Наташа, в халатике, но ещё в сценическом гриме, и Карен – девушка из подтанцовки, в ярком коротком платье для выступления.

\- Привет рабочему классу, - буркнула Рита, на ходу снимая с плеча сумку и расстегивая курточку.

\- А ты уложилась. Фрог уже спрашивал, не приехала ли ты.

\- Я ему что, гонщик Лунных аттракционов, что ли? – после поездки Рита чувствовала, как потяжелела голова, и, конечно, это не добавило ей хорошего настроения. – Что, без меня никак?

\- Издержки статуса примы, Ритуль, - лениво отозвалась Наташа, перелистывая страницу виртуального журнала, зависшего перед её креслом. – Я-то справилась бы, но Фрогу нужна ты.

\- «Прима», - передразнила Рита, падая к зеркалу. – С примой мог бы и повежливее.

Карен закончила подкрашивать губы и пошла к выходу.

\- Я скажу девочкам, что можно готовиться. Мы тебя ждём, Рит.

Рита автоматически быстро нанесла макияж для выступления, отметив, до чего отвратительно она стала выглядеть без краски на лице. Димка не одобрил бы. Ничего, до его возвращения ещё почти год. Есть время собой заняться.

Однако новые мысли о Димке заставили её вконец расстроиться. Она отбросила расческу, закрыла лицо ладонями. Господи, а сейчас ещё и выступление!

\- Так, дорогая, по-моему, тебе надо расслабиться, - оказалась рядом Наташа. – С таким настроением на сцену нельзя.

Рита передёрнула плечами, не отрывая рук от лица.

\- Глянь, что у меня есть, - звякнуло стекло о стекло. В воздухе поплыл аромат каких-то непонятных трав, фруктов и нежный оттенок алкоголя. – Пару рюмочек, и ты будешь птичкой летать.

Рита выпрямилась, повернулась к Наташе.

\- Думаешь, поможет? – чуть насмешливо спросила она. – Вряд ли.

\- Конечно, вряд ли! – ворвался в гримёрку Фрог. Он явно слышал последние реплики девушек. – Натали, ещё раз увижу бутылку на рабочем месте, не посмотрю ни на стоимость, ни на год урожая, ни на стекло. Разобью об твою башку, и пусть меня потом посадят. Брысь отсюда!

Наташа исчезла так поспешно, что Рита глазом моргнуть не успела.

\- Марго, ну что за фокусы!

Фрог выглядел недовольным, а Рите выяснять отношения сейчас не хотелось. Если честно, ей было на всё наплевать, хотелось только лечь и закрыть глаза. Чай она так и не успела выпить, и теперь её клонило в сон со страшной силой.

\- Я имею право заболеть? – устало спросила она. – И потом, я давно просила этот выходной.

\- Марго, я понимаю. Ты и правда, выглядишь в последнее время… нездоровой. Что происходит, а?

Конечно, никакой заботы в его голосе не звучало. Он просто хотел, чтобы она перестала капризничать, как он это называл, и радостно выскочила на сцену.

\- Ничего.

Она снова взяла расческу, уложила последние локоны, взглянула на себя в зеркало. Да нет, вроде бы, ничего страшного. Бледность скрыта под кремом «солнечный загар», усталость глаз незаметна под накладными ресницами, губы блестят… Она попробовала улыбнуться – почти получилось. Вот только двигаться совсем не хотелось. А придётся.

Она тяжело поднялась, попробовала качнуть бёдрами, сделать волну всем телом, пару движений руками.

\- Тебе действительно нужно расслабиться, принцесса, - заметил Фрог, неотрывно наблюдающий за ней. – По принцу своему соскучилась?

Рита остановилась, медленно развернулась к нему, взглянула в упор.

\- Не твоё дело, Руслан, - отрезала она.

Чёрт, как же тяжело двигаться.

Рита сделала пару шагов к двери и вдруг почувствовала, как всё вокруг закружилось, пол плавно взлетел вверх. Она качнулась вслед за полом и не упала только потому, что Фрог с удивительной для себя скоростью оказался рядом и поддержал её.

\- Ну-ну-ну, принцесса, ты даёшь, - пробормотал он, усаживая её в кресло, которое ещё недавно занимала Наташа. – Да ты и правда заболела.

Он бормотал ещё что-то, но Рита не вникала в смысл его слов. Ей было действительно плохо, и ещё очень хотелось плакать. Она вернулась к происходящему, только когда почувствовала на себе непривычно серьёзный взгляд Фрога.

\- Ты что? – она не смогла приподняться, слабость ещё не прошла, но заметила капсулу в его руке. – Это что?

\- Марго, это безопасно. Лёгкий допинг, чтобы легко танцевалось. Только разок, сейчас – и после выступления пойдёшь отдыхать. А выходной я тебе завтра дам. Договорились? – буднично говорил Фрог, но Рита чувствовала в его голосе какую-то подозрительную нотку торопливости – будто он спешил её убедить.

\- Не договорились! Что это за гадость? – Рита снова попыталась встать, но Фрог помешал, присев на подлокотник.

\- Не будь дурочкой, это всего лишь витамины. Давай! – И он ловко засунул капсулу в приоткрытый рот девушки. Холодный комочек скользнул по горлу прежде, чем Рита успела осознать, что проглотила его.

\- Ну и всё. Делов-то куча, - сказал Фрог, поднимаясь. – Через пару минут будешь, как новенькая. Завтра и не вспомнишь об этом. Давай, вставай, на сцену. Тебя люди ждут, мы их уже полчаса обещаниями кормим! И чтоб все умерли от восторга!

 

Когда она очнулась, за окном была снова ночь. Рита пошевелилась и с трудом приподнялась, шелестя шёлком юбки. Браслеты зазвенели, когда её рука взметнулась ко рту – боже, как тошнит… Она дома, что уже огромный плюс, но как она здесь оказалась? Рита попыталась вспомнить хоть что-то из вчерашнего, но всё было как в тумане. Наконец она встала и поплелась в ванную комнату, по дороге включив автоответчик. Когда послышалась трель первого сообщения, Рита включила свет.

\- Ритуль, твой лавандовый костюм почти готов. Осталось подшить шальвары на щиколотках. Позвони мне…

Портниха. Очередной сценический костюм готов. Ой, а почему косметика на лице? Грязными пятнами то тут, то там? И блузка на плече порвана…

\- Госпожа Рей! Срок оплаты за квартиру истёк ещё на прошлой неделе! Если не заплатите до завтра – я выселю вас! Мне надоели ваши выходки! В конце концов…

Домовладелец. Да заплачу я, заплачу! Забыла просто… Вот Димка никогда не забывал… Голова кружится, болит всё… а это что за синяк?

\- Ритка, ну где тебя черти носят?! Я так поговорить хотел… У меня нормально всё, постараюсь позвонить на следующей неделе. Как ты, звёздочка моя?

Димочка… Мне было с тобой так хорошо, я была так рада тебя увидеть! Наконец-то ты вернулся, хоть и ненадолго… Секунду! Рита вскинула голову и ещё раз взглянула на своё отражение - лицо бледное, взгляд потухший.

Что за ерунда? Что ты спрашиваешь, где я была, когда прекрасно… Боже!

Девушка выскочила из ванной и, запутавшись в длинной юбке, чуть не упала. Она подскочила к автоответчику и ещё раз и ещё прослушала сообщение. «Как ты, звёздочка моя?» Его голос, настоящий, ласкающий её слух, живые интонации. Чуть взволнованные, чуть раздражённые, бесконечно нежные. А там, после выступления, с ней был вовсе не он! Рита опять вернулась в ванную и стала остервенело сдирать с себя одежду. В душ, быстрее! Она вспомнила, как закончился её номер, как она влетела в гримёрку и увидела его, Димку. Она сразу поняла, что он сделал ей сюрприз, прилетел в отпуск - может, даже не на один день... Ей тогда почудилось нечто странное, неестественное, но потом она успокоилась, да и не до того было.

Рита присела на край ванной и сжала руками виски. А ещё через секунду она сообразила, что Димка никогда, никогда, никогда не называл её «Марго».

Её вывернуло прямо на пол, около раковины. Сидя на полу, она медленно осознавала то, что случилось. Фрог, его липкие руки, прозрачная капсула, прохлада в горле... Витамины, ага. Дура. Рита закрыла лицо руками. Обрывки рассказов, дурацких нравоучительных передач - все знают, что такое реон, все знают, нормальный человек к нему близко не подойдёт, нет страшнее дурмана...

Потом стало холодно и очень пусто. Хотелось выть в голос. Вместо этого Рита судорожно накинула на себя махровый халат и, выйдя в комнату, взялась за телефон.

\- Мне очень плохо, Димочка, - прошептала она в пустоту. – Плохо и одиноко…

Через пару секунд она уже говорила с Фрогом, просила приехать и привезти «витамины». К чёрту, пусть будет дурман. Если он может вернуть ей родной взгляд карих глаз… Фрог может помочь.

 

***

 

Подполковник Валентин Фойзе заканчивал сеанс связи с базой.

\- Информация принята, вас понял, «Плутон-1».

\- Кстати, Валентин, вы в курсе, что Кузьмина уволили три дня назад? – вдруг добавил собеседник. – Я подумал, что вам это нужно знать.

\- Нет, я не знал, - ответил он. – Спасибо, Артур. До связи.

\- До связи, - отозвался «Плутон-1», и в кабинете подполковника наступила тишина.

Конечно, не знал. Три дня назад они болтались у границ системы Далиры, ожидая сигнала к началу операции, который так и не прозвучал – но все внешние каналы связи, кроме основного рабочего, были перекрыты.

Значит, Кузьмина ушли. Да уж. Так всё и должно было закончиться. Он всегда знал, что Виктор просто так не уйдёт. Это обязательно должен был быть скандал или просто шумное дело… Не «подал в отставку», а «уволили». Что ж ты на этот раз выкинул, неуёмный любитель шумных разборок?

 

Виктор Кузьмин и Валентин Фойзе начинали свою военную карьеру вместе. Вместе в учебке, вместе на подготовительной базе, вместе по жизни. Весёлый, разбитной Кузя и серьёзный, целеустремлённый Муха, прозванный так за любовь к тяжёлым «мухобойкам», на первый взгляд не имели ничего общего, но именно их дружба оказалась самой крепкой на курсе, продержалась долгих два десятка лет, и они не планировали её прекращать. После того, как Фойзе получил под своё командование боевой носитель класса А, а Кузьмин стал командиром подразделения «Телль», виделись они редко. Даже банальный разговор по голографону был для них проблемой. Но всё это не мешало Кузе с Мухой оставаться лучшими друзьями, а редкие встречи приобретали особый вкус и смысл.

«Телль» - секретное подразделение спецназа, численностью всего восемь человек, занималось вычислением и устранением ключевых фигур террористических организаций. После выхода людей в дальний космос такое явление как терроризм пережило очередное возрождение. Земля давно стала запретной зоной для подобных экспериментов, а вот юные колонии, формирующиеся пути сообщения, новые станции и межзвёздный флот представляли благодатную почву. Именно это «второе дыхание» терроризма и послужило толчком для формирования как баз типа «Плутон» на прежних границах Содружества тридцать лет назад, так и подразделения «Телль». Сам Кузьмин очень раздражался, когда его ребят фамильярно называли «киллерами», предпочитая более точное и благородное звание «снайперы».

Фойзе никогда не видел Кузиных ребят даже в неофициальной обстановке. Секретность вокруг них была полная. Зато сам Кузьмин иногда появлялся на показательных соревнованиях лучших бойцов из элитных подразделений ВКС, которые устраивались раз в три года. Рукопашный бой, стрельба, работа в сложных специально смоделированных условиях, гонки на атмосферных катерах – всё это Кузьмина живо интересовало, и он, когда мог, всегда вырывался «поболеть» за бойцов своего друга.

В последний раз, с полгода назад, они вместе оказались на живой трибуне, рядом с полем.

Майор Кузьмин долго с восхищением наблюдал за разворачивающимся перед ними действом, а в перерыве повернулся к другу со словами:

\- Муха! Ну и ребята у тебя в этот раз!

\- Тише ты, - прошипел Фойзе. – Не называй меня так здесь, услышат же…

Несмотря на недовольное шипение, он заметно приосанился. Неподдельный восторг в голосе Кузи-снайпера многого стоил.

\- Не, подполковник, серьёзно! Сержанты твои просто великолепны.

\- Плохих не держим, - усмехнулся Фойзе. – Это ты ещё их командиров не видел.

Когда на поле вышли офицеры, восторг сменился благоговением.

\- Ты их чем поливаешь, что они у тебя такие… выросли? – не сводя глаз с поля, поинтересовался Кузьмин.

Фойзе пожал плечами, довольно улыбнулся, но промолчал. Через несколько минут должны были начаться стрельбища.

Он всерьёз увлёкся наблюдением за ребятами и не сразу уловил, что Кузьмин что-то негромко бормочет себе под нос. Едва Фойзе открыл рот, чтобы попросить прибавить громкость, как майор резко повернулся к нему, и, глядя широко открытыми глазами, чётко сказал:

\- А вот этого переманю. Мой будет.

Фойзе сразу понял, кого тот имеет в виду.

\- Ага. Так Феникс к тебе и пошёл. Да у тебя ни денег, ни славы не хватит, чтобы он свою работу бросил. Знал бы ты, как он сюда рвался.

Кузьмин наклонил голову, сверкнул исподлобья упрямыми глазами:

\- А я рискну. Снайпер ведь, прирождённый.

\- Не пойдёт, - уверенно качнул головой подполковник. – Он много чего прирождённый. Поэтому останется здесь. И не пытайся даже. Это мой боец, я его тебе и сам не отдам.

Настырный и не теряющий надежды майор всё-таки подошёл к понравившемуся ему лейтенанту после выступлений.

\- Как служба? – энергично поинтересовался он после обмена положенными приветствиями.

\- Идёт, господин майор, - улыбнулся Феникс.

Он выглядел слегка уставшим, но довольным.

\- А ты молодец, старлей. Профи. Стреляешь, как настоящий снайпер.

\- Благодарю, господин майор.

\- А ты знаешь, я мог бы предложить тебе…

\- Майор! – окликнул его Фойзе, наблюдающий за беседой чуть издалека. – Не стыдно?

Кузьмин и не подумал смущаться.

\- Нисколько, - упрямо мотнул он головой.

Фойзе подошёл ближе, в упор посмотрел на ничуть не пристыженного несостоявшегося искусителя.

\- Этот старый чёр… этот майор, Паша, хочет тебя в «Телль» переманить, - не сводя глаз с друга, пояснил он.

Феникс улыбнулся, а следивший за его реакцией Кузьмин радостно встрепенулся.

\- Ну, так пойдёшь ко мне, демон огненный?

Улыбка пропала, «демон» подобрался, вытянулся по стойке «смирно» и решительно отчеканил:

\- Никак нет, господин майор.

Фойзе отечески похлопал его по плечу.

\- Иди, Лазарев, свободен.

Провожая взглядом удаляющегося старлея, Фойзе заявил:

\- Я своих ребят тебе, Кузя, не отдам. Да они и не пойдут. Обойдёшься без моих… демонов.

 

Несмотря на этот инцидент, расстались Кузя с Мухой мирно и вполне довольными друг другом. Кузьмин обещал вернуться на следующие соревнования во всеоружии и непременно отвоевать Феникса.

И вот не дождался Кузя реванша.

Фойзе подавил желание тут же позвонить другу – благо, была возможность – потому что знал: как только Виктор придёт в себя после увольнения, сам с ним свяжется и всё расскажет, если будет такое желание.

А сейчас нужно было выполнять очередную работу. Подполковник включил коммуникатор, вызывая взводных.


	4. Chapter 4

### Глава 3

 

Особняк Ревнёвых в городке с земным русским названием «Солнечный» выглядел старинным родовым поместьем, чуть ли не в стиле девятнадцатого века. Хозяин дома любил тяжёлую деревянную мебель, сделанную вручную (одно кресло стоило с хороший аэрокар), любил тканевые портьеры вместо жалюзи - пусть и синтетические, не собирающие пыль, но тканевые. Любил ковры на стенах, хотя в местном климате они смотрелись просто дико - звезда Сиана, вокруг которой вращалась планета Каджеро, давно превратила планету в жаркие джунгли. Во всём остальном Андрей Ревнёв был вполне современным человеком, если не считать ещё гипертрофированной честности, заложенной в него с детства отцом. Впрочем, всё это не мешало ему быть лучшим другом и партнёром Ореста Кледнера последние лет двадцать.

Тяжёлая деревянная дверь, по старинке, на петлях, открылась легко – старинной она только выглядела.

\- К вам можно, шеф? - заглянул в дверь Орест.

С того дня, как он вернулся на Каджеро после шестилетнего отсутствия, он иногда полушутя называл своего друга и партнёра «шефом». Обычно Андрей шутку не принимал и почти всерьёз злился. Он был убеждён, что этим словом Орест принижает свою роль в работе общей компании и саму их дружбу. Однако поддразнивать его Оресту нравилось, и он не обращал внимания на уже привычную реакцию.

На этот раз реакции не последовало. Андрей поднял голову и устало взглянул на вошедшего:

\- Заходи.

Орест рывком открыл дверь, вошёл и уселся напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он всегда так входил в этот кабинет - широко распахивая старомодную дверь, словно в не полностью открытую мог и не пройти. Это смотрелось бы естественно, если бы при своём крупном сложении он был ещё и полным. Но спортивной подтянутой фигуре Ореста Кледнера многие завидовали ещё со времен их учебы и до этого дня.

\- О чём размышляешь, шеф? Неужели всё о семейных проблемах?

Андрей шумно вздохнул и решительно выключил виртуальный монитор, полупрозрачной завесой отделяющий их друг от друга.

\- Я должен размышлять об отчётах, хотя ты их уже и видел, и всё перепроверил, а ещё я должен размышлять о том, что в Солнечном растёт потребление воды, а обеспечить такое количество наша станция не в состоянии, и надо что-то делать… Но да, вместо этого я думаю только об этой блажи!

\- О какой? - осторожно спросил Орест.

Андрей махнул рукой.

\- Ника. Думаешь, она тогда пошутила, что хочет уехать? Вот, сейчас жду очередного «серьёзного разговора».

Нике, старшей дочери Ревнёва, недавно исполнилось семнадцать лет. Год назад в разговоре за обедом Андрей шутливо пообещал после школы выдать её замуж, а она в ответ бросила фразу: «После школы я на Землю улечу!»

Орест эту фразу помнил. Он догадывался, что Андрей и его жена Майя будут, скорее всего, против, но сам тогда вздохнул с облегчением. Нике нечего делать на Каджеро, пока она не встанет на ноги и не поймет, чего хочет на самом деле. Как это в своё время сделал он сам. Правда, он решился покинуть насиженное место далеко не сразу. Только тогда, когда понял, что дальше «партнёра по бизнесу» он никогда не продвинется, оставаясь в тени Ревнёва даже в их общем деле, в «Артемиде». А вот когда уехал, добился, чего хотел - и немного того, чего никогда не хотел, - тогда и стало возможным вернуться, на равных. Почти на равных.

Ника тоже должна уехать. В первую очередь, ради себя.

\- И чего ей не хватает? Вот скажи, чего тут может не хватать моей дочери? - Андрей подался вперёд, встретил укоряющий взгляд Ореста и опустился обратно в своё кресло. - Тьфу. Нашёл, кого спросить. Хотя нет, ты мне всё-таки скажи - вот ты уехал, всё бросил, оторвался от дома, вот чего ты добился? Зачем было всё рвать и сжигать, чтобы потом возвращаться?

Орест перевёл взгляд на зелёную, не по-земному яркую листву за окном.

Конечно, трудно понять, зачем оставлять то, что держало тебя, как паутина, затянуло, как болото - если для тебя это не болото и не паутина. Для Ревнёва эта планета и эта семейная туристическая компания были своим собственным бизнесом и одновременно домом. Говорят, нельзя превращать работу в дом и особенно наоборот, но Андрею это удалось в обе стороны. Он решил, что эта планета станет для него и тем, и другим двадцать лет назад, когда впервые ступил на её поверхность, и у него получилось.

 

Это было хорошее время. Тогда казалось, что на Каджеро, заросшей джунглями планете, под чужим солнцем, начинается новая жизнь. Так и вышло. У Андрея были деньги, у его отца - связи, которые позволили довольно быстро оформить планету в собственность. Собственность Андрея, конечно. Но зато «Артемида», компания, которую они с Орестом создали на Каджеро, была детищем обоих. Сеть сафари, охота на диких зверей неземных джунглей - трудно было заставить эту махину работать с нуля, но они это сделали. И неизвестно, кто сюда вложил больше сил и идей. Сейчас как-то мелко считаться, да и зачем? Это уже не имеет значения.

Орест начал чувствовать себя неуютно, когда «Артемида» набрала обороты, вырвалась за пределы Каджеро, когда сеть их сафари раскинулась на соседние планеты... когда у Андрея и Майи родилась дочь. Если женитьба Ревнёва принесла Оресту только мелкое неудобство в лице дополнительного человека рядом, то рождение Ники почти лишило его друга. Когда он поймал себя на «комплексе старшего ребенка», ему стало смешно и грустно одновременно. Взрослый двадцатипятилетний бизнесмен чувствует ревность к плачущему комочку на руках друга... Забавность ситуации неожиданно примирила его с Никой. А грусть от того, что он стал ощущать свою чужеродность в этом особняке, заставила всерьёз думать об альтернативе.

Орест не уехал прямо тогда по двум причинам. «Артемида» всё ещё стремительно развивалась, и у него оставалась надежда на то, что успех компании волной вынесет его туда, куда он стремился. А кроме этого, неожиданно появился человек, который вернул ему чувство дома.

Комочек по имени Ника за какую-то пару-тройку лет превратился в маленькую личность с характером, своими желаниями и мыслями. Орест никогда не любил детей. Однако дочь друга перевернула все его представления о «цветах жизни». С ней никогда не было скучно. Орест раньше не думал, что ребёнок может не только брать, но и отдавать. А теперь маленькая девочка отдавала ему часть своей жизнерадостности, своего любопытства, своего интереса к миру. А ещё Ника любила его так же искренне и беспричинно, как и родителей. И однажды он с удивлением понял, что она стала ему ближе, чем Андрей. Ника смогла найти ключ к его душе. Орест нередко - отчасти в шутку, отчасти всерьёз - благодарил природу, создавшую генетическую наследственность, из-за которой у него появилось на одного близкого больше.

Конечно, Андрей замечал все изменения, происходящие с другом, только не знал, как исправить положение. Но очень хотел, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя, чтобы Орест перестал отдаляться. И когда Ника совершила это маленькое чудо, он, казалось, был откровенно счастлив.

Однако идиллия длилась недолго. Через несколько лет Орест понял, что всё-таки увязает в рутине. Жизнь превращалась в пахоту, совершенно остановившись в развитии. Они с Андреем получили то, к чему стремились - собственное дело, в котором они были лучшие, постоянно растущий доход, известность, положение... Но если Андрею всего этого хватало, то Оресту становилось тесно. Всё чаще вспоминалась поговорка про то, что двум медведям в одной берлоге не жить, и даже общество Ники уже не так радовало. Оресту начинало казаться, что он иссяк, выдохся, что ему больше нечего ей дать, что он стал старым и скучным... А ведь ему было всего тридцать три. Настало время что-то менять.

Он решился вскоре после того, как Ника пошла учиться. Учёба отнимала много времени, стали появляться подружки-приятели, Ника часто появлялась дома только к вечеру, и как-то вдруг оказалось, что кроме неё Ореста давно ничего не держало на Каджеро. Ему теперь было жизненно необходимо всё бросить. Точно такая же потребность в своё время привела его вслед за Андреем в эти джунгли, точно те же амбиции заставили совершить труднейшее восхождение от двадцатитрёхлетнего студента без связей и финансовой поддержки к одному из самых обеспеченных и удачливых бизнесменов Содружества. И ещё Орест надеялся, что его не покинула и третья составляющая - удача, которая свела его с Ревнёвым, которая до сих пор позволяла ему осуществлять самые отчаянные планы.

Он поставил Андрея перед фактом, когда уже подготовился к отлёту. Сказать, что тот был расстроен - ничего не сказать. Сказать, что он рассердился - тоже не то слово. Но Орест был готов и к этому. Он сумел улететь, оставив позади дом, куда можно было вернуться, и друга, который собирался ждать его возвращения. И Нику, которая чуть было снова не заставила его остаться. При прощании она так вцепилась в его куртку, что оторвать было невозможно - да он и не хотел её отрывать. Так бы и увез с собой.

Однако улетел он один. Так было нужно, так было правильно. Он должен был стряхнуть с себя одомашненность. Он не комнатная собачка. Ему была нужна свобода и право выбора...

 

Орест встряхнулся, прерывая воспоминания, когда дверь в кабинет Ревнёва снова широко распахнулась. Как будто человек, собравшийся войти, не прошёл бы в полуоткрытую.

\- Легка на помине, - буркнул Андрей.

Орест поднялся, собираясь выйти, но Андрей остановил его:

\- Стой, у меня от тебя тайн нет.

\- А у Ники?

\- У меня тоже, - тряхнула головой вошедшая девушка, отбрасывая за спину заплетённые в длинную косу волосы. Она решительно села на второе кресло напротив отца, положила на колени сцепленные руки. Глубоко вдохнула, коротко глянула на Ореста и снова перевела взгляд на Андрея.

\- Папа! Неужели ты не понимаешь - это моя жизнь, и я хочу сама решать, что мне нужно!

Ревнёв тоже вздохнул и положил руки на стол. Орест невольно отметил в очередной раз, до чего Ника - папина дочка. Не столько внешнее сходство, хотя и это присутствовало - русый цвет волос, взгляд зелёных глаз, одинаковые брови вразлёт и одинаковая манера сидеть на мягкой мебели - даже руки были сложены одинаково. У неё - на коленях, левая рука в ладони правой, а большие пальцы нервно вертятся друг вокруг друга, у него - то же самое, но на поверхности стола. Но главным было не это.

\- Ника, я всё равно не понимаю, зачем тебе улетать на Землю. Все, что тебе нужно, будет здесь. - Ревнёв повысил голос: - В конце концов, для тебя слово отца хоть что-нибудь значит?!

Девушка упрямо наклонила голову, как бычок.

\- А для тебя, получается, моё слово совсем ничего не значит? Я уже объясняла, зачем! Затем, что тут я заперта в четырёх стенах, ничего и никого не вижу!

\- Привет! А Карина?

\- Привет! - передразнила она. - Это ты можешь всю жизнь с одним Орестом общаться. И то - у тебя мама есть!

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул он. - Вот, значит, в чём дело. И это у нас учёбой называется?! И, между прочим, у меня уже есть кандидаты для тебя на «общение». – Последнее слово было произнесено чуть язвительней.

\- Да ну? И кто же? Маменькины сыночки, наследники больших капиталов твоих друзей? – Тон девушки в точности повторил её отца.

Ревнёв побагровел.

\- А ты о ком мечтаешь?! О каких глупостях думаешь?

Можно было подумать, что напротив него сидит отражение, реагирующее с небольшим опозданием. Ника тоже покраснела и повысила голос:

\- А ты? Я что, по-твоему, за приключениями еду? Я учиться хочу! В нормальном институте! А не на дому, как инвалид какой, чёрт знает с кем! - Ревнёв попытался привстать и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ника не позволила себя перебить. - И да, я хочу на нормальных людей посмотреть, на других, на новых, а не на эти наизусть выученные лица!

Она остановилась на секунду перевести дыхание.

\- Да, ты права, - вздохнул отец, воспользовавшись паузой.

\- Я, в конце концов, нормальная девушка и не понимаю... Прости, что?

\- Я сказал, что ты права, - грустно повторил он. - Просто я надеялся, что это не настолько серьёзно.

Нику словно выключили. Она откинулась на спинку кресла и молчала, во все глаза глядя на отца.

\- Хорошо, ты летишь. Только жить будешь не в общежитии, а в квартире, которую я для тебя сниму. И оплачивать её буду я!

Девушка вскинула голову.

\- И не возражай! - он снова повысил голос. - Или так, или никак!

Она вздохнула.

\- Ладно. Только поручи снимать квартиру кому-нибудь другому. И оплачивать её буду я сама, у меня же есть счёт в банке. Я хочу, чтобы меня воспринимали саму по себе, а не как наследницу Ревнёва.

Последняя фраза испортила все достижения Ники за сегодняшний вечер. Ревнёв медленно поднялся с кресла и тяжело оперся на стол кулаками.

\- Это ещё почему? - он говорил тихо, слишком тихо - верный признак того, что он пришёл в бешенство. - Ты меня стыдишься?

Ника тоже встала. На Ореста она не смотрела, как и Андрей - оба словно забыли, что не одни в кабинете.

\- Я хочу быть сама собой, а не твоей дочкой, - так же тихо сказала она, но это была не злость - просто она тоже поняла, что проиграла очередной раунд.

Ревнёв, казалось, задумался.

\- Ты никуда не поедешь. Точка!

«Точка» он произнёс значительно громче, и Ника вздрогнула. Однако последнее слово осталось за ней. У самой двери она обернулась, вздёрнула подбородок и заявила:

\- Всё равно возьму билет и улечу. Точка.

Пока Андрей хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь осмыслить очередную наглость, Ника неторопливо вышла за дверь, хлопнув ею напоследок, благо, старомодная створка на петлях позволяла эту роскошь.

Когда за дочерью закрылась дверь, Ревнёв постоял ещё пару секунд и медленно опустился обратно в кресло. Он перевёл взгляд на Ореста и качнул головой.

\- Видал?

В голосе звучала гордость. Андрей любил свою старшую дочь, и даже когда сердился на нее, всё равно считал, что она лучше всех. Родитель…

\- Видал. Улетит ведь, - пожал Орест плечами.

Нике надо покинуть Каджеро. Хорошо, что она сама так стремится отсюда. Он был готов помочь ей подействовать на родителей, хотя сомневался в силе своего влияния на Майю Ревнёву. Если Андрея он изучил вдоль и поперёк и прекрасно знал, какими словами и примерами его надо убеждать, то жену его понимать так и не научился. Вроде обычная женщина, иногда даже глуповатая, по меркам Ореста, хотя и красивая, Андрею не откажешь во вкусе. Однако когда дело касалось Ники или Лизы - младшей дочери, Майя становилась совершенно непредсказуемой. Не теряла голову, как многие одержимые маменьки, не кидалась защищать дочерей от мнимых опасностей, не становилась глухой и даже, напротив, начинала рассуждать логично, что для неё, по мнению Ореста, было явлением нечастым. Орест сомневался, что сможет повлиять на решение Майи. То есть, главное препятствие не Андрей…

\- Господи, Орест, как я могу отпустить свою дочь чёрт знает куда, совершенно одну, да ещё и чтобы никто не знал, что я её отец!

Орест, всё ещё продолжая обдумывать свою дальнейшую тактику, пожал плечами:

\- Она всего лишь хочет учиться. Не где-нибудь, а на Земле. Что может с ней там случиться?

\- Тебе легко говорить! - Андрей в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Да я когда её в Алмазный на практику школьную отправлял, у меня сердце не на месте было, хотя тут рукой подать, да и каждый…

Он ещё что-то говорил, но Орест его не слушал.

Ему легко говорить. Конечно.

Земля - это всего лишь большой уютный аквариум, на котором лет сто как остались одни мирные торгаши наркотиками да дворовые хулиганы. Всех, кто покруче, давно вывели, как тараканов, или сами разбежались - в Содружестве уже было, куда податься людям, которым хотелось денег и власти, и которые были готовы убивать и рвать на части, кого укажут, лишь бы деньги платили. Большинство из них давно освободили «колыбель цивилизации» от своего присутствия. Зато в колониях их было больше, чем нужно. Особенно доставалось дальним колониям, куда законы Содружества дотягивались с трудом… Но на Земле было относительно тихо и спокойно.

Неужели у Ники не получится покорить этот аквариум?

\- Отлично! Вы опять поругались.

Майя. Слишком быстро, Орест ещё не успел сообразить, как действовать дальше. Придётся импровизировать. На этот раз он не будет даже изображать готовность уйти из кабинета, несмотря на красноречивый взгляд, которым Ревнёва его наградила.

\- Представляешь, - с какой-то детской обидой в голосе сказал Андрей, - она сказала, что не хочет, чтобы на Земле знали, что она - моя дочь!

\- Наверное, ей хватило того, что она по Каджеро не может шагу ступить, чтобы её не узнавали, - пожала плечами женщина.

\- Она меня стыдится! - Андрей словно не слышал. - А ещё она… её не устраивают сыновья моих друзей!

Майя удивлённо посмотрела на него.

\- Погоди, а у тебя была голубая мечта выдать её замуж за одного из этих мальчиков? Не лучшая идея.

Для разнообразия, Орест был с ней согласен. Однако промолчал.

Ревнёв не смутился.

\- А что собственно такого?! Это хорошие ребята из отличных семей. Вот, например, сын Эрика Джеймса…

\- Стоп! - Майя накрыла ладонью его руку на столе. - Андрюша, сам подумай - ну, какие это «хорошие» ребята для Ники? Она терпеть не может эти «сливки общества».

Ревнёв что-то невнятное пробурчал себе под нос.

\- А стыдится… Ну, что ты, в самом деле! – продолжила она. – Девочка просто хочет независимости.

Ревнёв фыркнул и бросил косой взгляд в сторону Ореста. Тот намёк понял.

\- Ну, не надо только во всех грехах меня обвинять, - поднял он руки. - Ты вспомни, как ты сам на Каджеро попал. - Орест поднялся и неторопливо подошёл к другой стороне кресла друга, и теперь они с Майей словно окружили Ревнёва, ненавязчиво преграждая ему пути к отступлению. - Помнишь?

\- Я-то помню, но я на Каджеро летел работать, а не девушек рассматривать, - парировал Ревнёв. – Я тогда думал о деле! О деле своего отца, между прочим! Для меня главным было развитие бизнеса, расширение и…

\- Чи-чи-чи! – остановил его Орест. – Не ори так, не работникам политику фирмы втираешь. Знаю я, о чём ты думал. Это вон Майе можешь мозги пудрить, а я, если вспомнишь, тогда рядом был. Прежде, чем о деле подумать, ты прекрасно отучился в экономическом институте. Образование получил – нормальное, прошу заметить, образование, а не с репетиторами на дому. Жил, если я правильно помню, в общежитии студенческом, потому что отрываться от коллектива не хотел. Помню я эти скандалы с твоим отцом, мир его памяти.

Да, скандалы и тут были, и уж похлеще, чем у Андрея с Никой. Отец хотел, чтобы сын был постоянно с ним, постепенно входил в дело, но Андрею было неинтересно возиться с посредственной туристической фирмой, не имеющей будущего на Земле. Однако ему самому не хватало знаний и опыта, чтобы понять, как изменить ситуацию. Поэтому Андрей и настоял на обучении именно в экономическом, справедливо полагая, что образование поможет ему определиться с дальнейшей судьбой и «Артемиды», и своей собственной.

\- Помню, как старик надрывался: «Мой сын не будет жить в этой коммуне!» - сымитировал бас Ревнёва-старшего Орест. – «У меня достаточно средств, чтобы обеспечить тебя отдельным жильём!».

Майя невольно хихикнула, до того похожей оказалась ситуация.

Ревнёв молча сверкнул в её сторону глазами, но промолчал.

\- А? Что? Мы сегодня это уже слышали? – прищурился Орест.

\- Чем закончилось?

\- Майя, ну, разве этого упрямца переспоришь? Так мы с ним и жили в общежитии, регулярно напивались, правда, этот трудоголик умудрялся посещать все лекции и семинары, включая те, что были с утра. - Орест горестно вздохнул. – Это было ужасно. Похмелье, голова квадратная, мутит, девочек всего час назад, как выгнали, а…

\- Орест!

\- Ой, прости, - без тени раскаяния улыбнулся он. – Я и забыл, что в воспитательных целях это нужно хранить в тайне.

\- Так-так. Значит, девочки, - протянула Майя. – А Нику, значит, под замок, в монастырь, или замуж за младшего Джеймса?

\- Кстати, а что вам так дался этот Джеймс? - заинтересовался Орест.

Он отлично помнил этого белобрысого мальчишку-аристократа, высокого и худого, похожего на жеребёнка, в том числе и неуклюжестью. Они что, всерьёз?

\- А чем плох мальчик? - подняла брови Майя. - Воспитанный, с приличными манерами, из хорошей семьи, его родители наши друзья…

Андрей сдержанно кивнул, а Орест почувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Эту непоследовательность Ревнёвой он понять не смог.

\- …Скучный, как восьмидесятилетний профессор обществознания в моём колледже, такой же темпераментный, кроме того - шагу без папеньки ступить не может, ни одного решения в жизни не принял, ни в одной драке не замечен, ни одной шишки не набил, семью содержать не сможет, жену защитить не сможет - зато какой мальчик хороший, - не меняя серьёзного тона, закончила Майя. - Самая пара нашей дочурке. Она будет с ним счастлива.

Глядя на несчастный вид отца семейства, Орест не сумел удержать улыбку. Раздражение быстро сменилось чувством облегчения. Им с Никой повезло - Майя на их стороне. Теперь Андрею деваться некуда, он уже сдался. Противостоять сразу всем членам семьи он просто не сможет.

\- Ну, чего вы все от меня хотите?

Они с Майей словно только и ждали этого вопроса.

\- Для начала - отпусти девочку, - с готовностью начал Орест.

\- И не дави на неё своим авторитетом, пусть никто не знает, что она именно твоя дочь, - подхватила Майя. - Моя фамилия вполне ей подойдёт, чтобы даже вопросов не возникало.

\- Ей хочется быть равной среди равных – что в этом плохого?

\- И не мешай Нике смотреть на мальчиков. В конце концов, когда ещё развлекаться, как не в семнадцать лет?

\- Стоп! - Ревнёв остановил поток слов с двух сторон одним движением руки. – Достаточно, я всё понял. – Он повернулся лицом к двери и повысил голос: - Заходи уже, хватит торчать в коридоре!

После короткого, но плодотворного разговора о Никином ближайшем будущем, когда дверь за девушкой закрылась, Андрей покачал головой.

\- И всё же… Я бы хотел убедиться, что с ней будет всё в порядке.

Орест усмехнулся. Конечно.

\- Следить за ребенком нехорошо.

Андрей фыркнул и неодобрительно посмотрел на друга.

\- «Следить»! Не следить, а удостовериться в её целости и сохранности.

Орест хмыкнул, но так, для вида. На самом деле он и сам был убеждён что это правильно.

\- Хорошо, этим займусь я. Приставим к Нике охрану, пусть аккуратно походят за ней. А там посмотрим.

Андрей удовлетворённо кивнул.

 

Ника сидела в своей комнате, комкая в руке любимый шарфик.

\- Представляешь, Рин, они так за меня вступились! И мама, и Орест.

Её подруга стояла у окна, не отрывая взгляд от пейзажа за стеклом.

\- А Орест такой смешной! Перед папой меня выгораживал, а когда мы вышли, в коридоре меня остановил и прочёл лекцию: «Чтоб училась, раз летишь учиться, и чтоб никаких мальчиков». Брови сдвинул, а сам довольный... - Ника зажмурилась. - Рина! Я через неделю улетаю! – вдруг радостно вскрикнула она и спрятала лицо в серебристой ткани.

\- Я поняла, - сдержанно отозвалась та, не поворачиваясь.

Нике вдруг стало не по себе. Она же совсем забыла о том, что у подруги, кроме неё, никого из близких больше нет. Отец Карины прилетел на Каджеро восемнадцать лет назад – по приглашению Андрея Ревнёва – когда «Артемида» только делала первые шаги по новой планете. Тимур Сайдаров тогда был одним из лучших молодых специалистов-ксенозоологов. Он очень помог «Артемиде», никто лучше него не изучил местных животных, что было просто жизненно необходимо для компании, открывающей сафари на новой территории с этими самыми животными. Сайдаров женился на одной из своих помощниц, и Карина родилась в один год с Никой. Подругами они стали раньше, чем научились говорить. А когда им исполнилось по десять лет, Тимур Сайдаров погиб в джунглях. На его группу напали хищные каменки, неизвестно как оказавшиеся среди деревьев. Никто так и не понял потом, что делали в густых джунглях эти гигантские змеи, обитающие на каменных полянах, и почему они напали на людей.

А три года назад умерла мама Карины. Её не смогли спасти – больное сердце и организм, патологически не принимающий импланты. Операции делали на Земле, но даже там врачи только развели руками. Сейчас Карина осталась совсем одна, если не считать семью Ревнёвых.

И вот теперь Ника улетает на долгие четыре года. Сама Карина тоже хотела бы учиться на Земле, но это было невозможно – сбережений отца хватало на жизнь, а вот позволить себе такую роскошь, как высшее образование на Земле, она не могла. Как и многие другие молодые жители Каджеро, она готовилась жить и работать здесь, в «Артемиде».

Ника знала, как много значения отец придает тому, чтобы колония на Каджеро продолжала развиваться, причём в первую очередь за счёт нового поколения колонистов. Он создавал на планете все условия для того, чтобы молодёжь и не помышляла покидать её. Надо сказать, ему это хорошо удавалось – Ника знала, что из десятитысячного населения с Каджеро насовсем улетели всего несколько человек, а около двухсот, как и она, покидали родную планету на время учёбы, но, получив дипломы, вернулись и остались. Если первые несколько лет колония существовала исключительно на средства самого Ревнёва, то сейчас часть обитателей Каджеро работала на «Артемиду» и её развитие, а остальные занимались исследованиями недр планеты, освоением новых участков материков, на побережье работали океанологи, осваивая водную часть планеты. Каджеро поднимала голову, и её владелец теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что не ошибся, когда двадцать лет назад начал тут рискованное предприятие. Но, несмотря на то, что на планету прилетали всё новые люди, Ревнёв по-прежнему боролся за каждого молодого каджерианина. Он хотел, чтобы Каджеро стала не просто земной колонией, а со временем смогла бы быть самостоятельной, экономически независимой от Земли – как Марс, например. А для этого, прежде всего, как он считал, нужно было создать свою нацию – каджериан. Двадцать лет для этого, конечно, недостаточно, но именно сейчас, когда повзрослело первое поколение детей Каджеро, наступал ответственный момент – если получится удержать это поколение, удержится и следующее.

Так что в глубине души Ника осознавала, что отец не просто самодурствует, не пуская её на Землю. Но это осознание не умаляло желания вылететь на некоторое время из гнезда, ощутить свободу, другую жизнь и узнать других людей. Кроме того, ещё Володя Аристов говорил, что хорошее медицинское образование можно получить только на Земле. А она хотела стать врачом – таким же, как Володя, если не лучше. Поэтому она летит на Землю.

\- Вчера Орест Карлович предложил мне работу в «Артемиде», - всё тем же отсутствующим голосом сообщила Карина. – Он сказал, что в школе его ознакомили с моим учебным отчётом, и его просто шокировали мои результаты тестов. Он говорит, я идеально подхожу на работу менеджера по работе с клиентами и для ведения документации.

Ника встала, подошла к ней, обняла за плечи.

\- Рина, это замечательно. Если Орест считает тебя нужной компании – это действительно так. Он никогда не берёт людей «по дружбе». У него дружба дружбой, а работа отдельно. Ты ведь всё равно хотела остаться в «Артемиде», а тут такая удача.

\- Я хотела стать ксенозоологом. Работать с животными, - Карина по-прежнему не поворачивалась к Нике лицом. – Ты же знаешь. Как папа.

У неё были шансы стать ксенозоологом, только если она тоже улетит на Землю. Оставаясь на Каджеро, она не смогла бы получить нужного образования. Зато здесь была практика, но без диплома она вряд ли станет кем-то выше рядового сотрудника питомника.

\- Хочешь, я поговорю с отцом? – в очередной раз предложила Ника. – Он будет рад тебе помочь.

Карина в очередной же раз покачала головой.

\- Нет, Ника. Я же всё время говорю тебе – я не буду начинать жизнь с долгов. Особенно с долгов вашей семье. Вы и так много сделали для меня. А Орест Карлович обещает мне деньги, с которыми я через пару-тройку лет смогу сама оплатить обучение.

Ника слегка задумалась, сколько же получает менеджер по работе с клиентами, чтобы через такой короткий срок суметь оплатить учёбу, но не стала спрашивать. Сейчас о другом надо думать.

\- Рина, я буду прилетать на каникулы. И к отцу, и к тебе. А потом я вернусь, и мы снова будем вместе.

\- Потом, надеюсь, улечу я, - возразила Карина подозрительно дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Значит, ты будешь прилетать на каникулы, - не смутилась Ника. – А потом и ты вернёшься.

Карина всхлипнула, резко повернулась и крепко обхватила Нику руками.

\- Я тебя буду ждать, - прорыдала она в Никино плечо. – Ты обязательно прилетай…

Уже сидя в лайнере, несущем её на Землю, Ника расплакалась. Только оставшись в одиночестве, так долго желаемом, только когда всё уже было сделано, только когда оказалось, что пути назад уже нет, ей стало страшно и больно от расставания с привычной жизнью. С мамой, Лизой и отцом. С Кариной. С домом.

Но сквозь эти слёзы она чувствовала и облегчение. Всё закончилось. Всё решено. Впереди столько нового, интересного – того, о чём она давно мечтала. И почему-то Нике показалось, что эта новая жизнь непременно принесёт ей то, чего смертельно не хватало раньше. Новых людей, новые впечатления, а может быть и то, чего так опасался отец – новые чувства.

 

***

 

После отлёта Ники Орест стал ещё чаще пользоваться своим положением, уезжал на побережье и иногда оставался там с ночёвкой. Ему хотелось быть подальше от дома, где теперь стало тихо и совсем скучно. Благо дел на побережье хватало. А ещё можно было взять скутер и уехать подальше от людей - или в джунгли, или на пустой берег, и хоть ненадолго побыть самим собой. С тех пор, как он покинул тогда Каджеро, ему это редко удавалось. И даже после возвращения, даже с Андреем. Всегда держать себя в руках, всегда рассчитывать каждый шаг, всегда анализировать каждое слово. Многолетняя привычка, от которой иногда его могло освободить только общество Ники.

Привычка.

На протяжении шести лет он вертелся, словно на огромном чёртовом колесе, и не имел возможности остановить его и сойти.

Так было всегда, даже тогда, когда его самостоятельный путь только начинался…

 

\- ...Уговори его, Кассандра, он мне очень нужен.

\- Меня зовут Касси, сколько можно повторять!

Касси раздражённо передернула плечами. Полный мужчина рядом успел ей надоесть, на ипподроме было душно, ей хотелось домой. Но её любимый, похоже, никуда не собирался. Он стоял на нижней трибуне и следил за очередным забегом. Когда Касси перед стартом спросила, почему он не поставил на тотализатор, он усмехнулся.

\- Это неинтересно, Кэс. Ставить на животных довольно скучно. Впрочем, я поставил. Только не деньги.

Она не поняла, но переспрашивать не стала. Он бы всё равно не ответил, только рассердился бы из-за расспросов.

Лошадь по кличке Шаман лидировала почти с середины забега. Касси видела, как нервничает грузный человек рядом. Неужели он поставил против абсолютного чемпиона?

\- Он мне очень нужен, Кассандра!

Как заклинание повторяет. Касси поморщилась.

Она развернулась чтобы наконец отчитать надоевшего соседа, но тут трибуны взвыли, и мужчина, не глядя на неё, резко подался вперёд, покрывшись испариной. Даже любимый, когда Касси перевела на него взгляд, застыл неподвижно, устремив взгляд вниз, на беговую дорожку.

А внизу Шаман едва заметно замедлил ход, потом его качнуло, и он невольно уступил место мощному рыжему скакуну, который всю гонку дышал ему в круп. Жокей рыжего пригнулся, обнимая животное ногами и руками, сливаясь с ним в одно целое.

\- Боже, неужели?.. – прохрипел толстяк.

Касси начала понимать. Если рыжий придёт первым, любимый сделает то, что так хочет от него этот мужчина. Вот что он поставил вместо денег.

Еще один рывок, и рыжий финишировал. На ипподроме появился новый лидер, а Касси уже дёргали за руку и счастливо кричали прямо на ухо:

\- Бешеный! Бешеный у тебя мужик!

Касси почти не слышала воплей. Она смотрела на любимого и только на него. Тот медленно развернулся и, кивнув уже совершенно неприлично сходившему с ума мужчине, посмотрел на Касси. Его чёрные глаза искрились, красивые губы мягко улыбались, и она поняла, что он доволен. Это главное, остальное неважно.

\- Бешеный… - прошептала она, всё так же вглядываясь в бархат его глаз.

 

Как и когда она познакомилась с Радой Лисовской, Касси уже и не вспомнила бы. Казалось, они были подругами всегда. О профессии Рады она узнала случайно, хоть та и не скрывала, не считала нужным. Когда Касси осторожно, чтобы не обидеть, поинтересовалась, как Раде с этим живётся, подруга расхохоталась.

\- Ну, ты даёшь, милая! Мужики меня на руках таскают, подарками закидывают, ещё и приплачивают. И вообще, чем ты так уж от меня отличаешься?

Трудно спорить. Бизнесмены, артисты, спортсмены, даже парочка политиков и один олигарх - у Касси было много ухажёров. Конечно, у всех были жены и любовницы, но развлечься с миловидной девушкой в строгой, и от этого ещё более соблазнительной, форме стюардессы космического лайнера мало кто отказывался. Кроме приятных воспоминаний, эти мужчины оставляли дорогие подарки. Драгоценности, шубы, один даже машину подарил. Любимую Касси «Феррари». А последний поклонник разорился на квартиру. Небольшую, но очень уютную, в престижном районе города.

Да, Касси мало чем отличалась от Рады, и её это полностью устраивало.

У Рады же на дне рождения она и увидела Его. Настолько банальна была ситуация, что потом Касси удивлялась, как попалась на удочку. Но не попасться было просто невозможно. Рада представила их друг другу, Касси, конечно, не запомнила имени, она даже не расслышала его. Он выглядел как античный бог из греческой мифологии. Смуглая кожа, высокий мощный стан. Чёрные непроницаемые глаза и шелковистые на вид, густые вьющиеся волосы. Его глубокий голос пробирал до самых костей. Спокойный смех, чуть снисходительный взгляд… Касси поняла, что пропала. Конечно, когда Он позвонил, она только спросила «где», больше её не интересовало ничего. Очень скоро их отношения превратились в постоянные, насколько постоянными они вообще могли быть при их графиках. Через какое-то время Касси стала подумывать о следующем этапе, а Он только пожал плечами.

\- Можно купить квартиру, где тебе захочется, но видеться от этого чаще мы не будем. Я с Каджеро не уеду.

\- А может, я перееду туда, на Каджеро…

Он насмешливо приподнял бровь. Касси ненавидела этот его жест, такой снисходительный и высокомерный.

\- Тебе там делать нечего, Кэс.

Касси поняла, что Он о «следующем этапе» не думает. Он никогда не звал её к себе домой, не хотел знакомить со своей семьёй. Если им случайно попадались его знакомые, Он представлял её как друга. Не девушку, не невесту – друга. На обиженные замечания Он реагировал равнодушно.

\- Я такой, какой я есть, Кэс. Давай просто жить.

Рада же, казалось, и вовсе была недовольна их отношениями.

\- Он не для тебя.

\- Красивый, богатый, хорош в постели… да, не для меня, явно!

Рада вздохнула и скользнула отрешённым взглядом мимо Касси.

\- Этого мужчину любить нельзя, можно только проводить вместе время и получать удовольствие. Он выпьет тебя до дна, выжжет твоё нутро дотла, оставит пепелище. И никто потом не сможет отогреть тебя – греть будет нечего.

\- Как поэтично! – фыркнула Касси, потом нахмурилась. – Ты так говоришь, как будто сама проверяла...

Рада встряхнулась и пожала плечами.

\- Нет, я с этого пути соскочила намного раньше, чем попалась. Просто у меня больше опыта, чем у тебя, вот и всё. Уходи от него, Касси, пока не поздно.

Касси хмыкнула. Никогда не замечала за подругой такой любви к пафосу.

\- I’lltakemychances.

Она перешла на родной язык и даже не заметила. Впрочем, она никогда не замечала собственного волнения.

 

Пять лет пролетели как один день, и наконец Орест спросил то, что ей давно хотелось услышать.

\- Полетишь со мной?

Да!

\- Ты даже не спросила - куда.

Неважно, неважно! Главное, что с тобой…

А потом были скачки, игры Ореста – а ведь он тогда уже знал, что поедет, когда играл на нервах толстяка. Он давно уже хотел освободиться от хомута Каджеро на шее, от своего так называемого партнёра. Что-то гнало его из дома, который он и домом-то не считал. А со скачками – да просто он набивал себе цену. Толстяк, достававший Касси на ипподроме, оказался одной из ключевых фигур на Итаре, одной из дальних колоний, и ему действительно был нужен Орест. Он тогда был готов в лепёшку расшибиться, лишь бы тот перестал ломать комедию и согласился помочь.

 

Итара. Касси действительно не понимала, куда они летят и в какое время. Они вышли из столичного космопорта под вечер, а этой же ночью город горел. Полыхали целые улицы, люди бегали в панике, не зная, куда деться от этого бедствия, столб дыма поднимался ввысь, оставляя за собой гарь в лёгких и слёзы на глазах. Город пылал, а Орест стоял на холме и спокойно наблюдал за истерией жителей. В его чёрных глазах отплясывали языки пламени, и Касси казалось, что это адские сполохи.

\- Ты как Нерон, - прошептала она и прижалась к нему тесней. Ей было страшно. – Рим горел, а император сочинял свои вирши…

\- Тут всё намного прозаичней, дорогая. Завтра поймёшь, что к чему. А вообще, очень романтичная ночь.

\- Любовь на руинах? – буркнула Касси, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Дышать становилось всё труднее.

Он не ответил. Всё смотрел, как огонь сжирает жизнь.

Наутро она узнала - на Итаре произошел переворот, власть перешла в руки военных, а точнее, к тому толстяку–генералу. И теперь Орест подолгу засиживался в штабе, где был центр их вселенной.

Выживших жителей было не так уж и мало, и все они стекались на окраину города, где им оказывали первую помощь, обеспечивали едой и кровом на какое-то время. Впрочем, Касси их судьба мало волновала. Она была занята Орестом и только им. Когда он приходил и падал без сил, то падал в её заботливые руки.

Через несколько дней произошло страшное – итарцы линчевали бывшего губернатора. Касси была в ужасе. Она не понимала, почему мрачные парни в камуфляже не остановили озверевшую толпу. На их каменных лицах не дрогнул ни один мускул, они больше не признавали этого несчастного не только как губернатора, но и как человека.

На протяжении последующих месяцев Орест был сух и немногословен, Итара же казалось, сходила с ума. Мародёры, мелкие банды, насилие на улицах, и всё средь бела дня. Касси думала, что Орест в чём-то просчитался, и им надо уезжать. Но любимый почему-то медлил. Чуть позже она поняла почему, как поняла и многое другое… Толстяк генерал исчез. Его просто не было на Итаре, но Касси была уверена, что его уже нет и в живых. А через несколько дней к Оресту пришли на поклон.

\- Он был свиньёй, распустил народ, разбазарил деньги… Возьми власть в свои руки. Военные пойдут за тобой куда угодно, ты же знаешь, они тебя боготворят.

Он согласился сразу, и их обоих как будто подменили - его и Итару. Деньги, вложенные Орестом, почти сразу начали работать на него, не прибылью пока, но доверием людей и их преданностью. Орест отстраивал заново колонию, и люди были ему благодарны, да нет - они просто молились на него. Он восстановил и наладил производство оружия, которым славилась до сих пор Итара. На улицах висели плакаты с его изображением, по местным каналам постоянно крутили ролики, где красивый загорелый Орест то разговаривает с народом, то делает что-то с засученными рукавами – тестирует какую-то детальку, подкручивает гайку у новенького аппарата на заводе, чуть ли не пол подметает. На лице неизменная белозубая улыбка, приятный успокаивающий голос, внимательные глаза, смех…

Люди не замечали за этими радужными роликами то, что замечала Касси – постепенно, но очень верно Итара превращалась в планету тоталитарного режима. После разрухи и голода, когда они были брошены на произвол судьбы, превратиться в Его народ, да хоть чей-то – было счастьем. Они чувствовали себя маленькими детьми, которые, наконец, обрели своих родителей. Но была и обратная сторона.

Касси знала не понаслышке о казнях недовольных и строптивых, о военных базах, где Орест дённо и нощно тренировал своих цепных псов, о том, что там, в «большом мире» он уже почти перехватил рынок оружия, и львиная доля прибыли шла в его карман. Конечно, ведь это были уже не старые, полуразвалившееся заводы, а новые, прекрасно оснащённые цеха. И продукция из них выходила соответствующая.

А ещё… ещё она поняла что переворотом тогда двигал не толстячок-генерал. Её любимый знал, о, как хорошо он знал, с каким фруктом связывается. Поэтому и согласился. Он подтолкнул генерала к началу переворота, предвидел его глупое поведение после. А ещё он осознавал, что Содружество сделать ничего не сможет, да и вряд ли захочет вмешиваться, ведь государственные интересы в целом не затронуты. Всего лишь на одной планетке происходит перестройка производства и меняется структура власти. Да и невыгодно было затевать противостояние. С такими, как Орест, всегда лучше сотрудничать, а не настраивать их против себя.

А ведь враг из Ореста выходил опасней некуда. Он был умён и расчётлив, имел удивительный нюх и хватку хищника. А ещё он умел делать нужных себе людей должниками.

Действующего генпрокурора Касси знала давно. Он был частым гостем в доме, где работала Рада, ещё до того, как получил свою должность. Этот человечек маленького роста приходил в длинном плаще и в чёрных очках, скрываясь, как шпион из старых фильмов, и подруга рассказывала, как угорали от смеха девчонки. Потом он перестал посещать злачные места, он был слишком занят. Как досталось ему место генпрокурора, знал только он. И Орест. Рада постаралась, свела эту парочку, и любимый помог ему. Он никогда не говорил, как именно, - денег ли дал, убрал ли конкурента, - но генпрокурор был обязан ему, по гроб жизни обязан.

Он навсегда запомнил, что тот, кто посадил его на трон, может его оттуда и снять, так же легко. А Орест получил очередную марионетку, очень послушную и исполнительную.

Касси нравилось, что любимый продолжает просчитывать каждый свой шаг, удача не опьянила его. Так появилась Альта. Маленькая планетка-пустырь. Там не было городов и людей, там были только тренировочные базы и филиал производства. А вокруг леса.

В одном из них он и начал строить дом. Сначала это был просто дом, потом постепенно дом превращался в нечто, напоминающее поместье - полностью автономное хозяйство, место, где можно было переждать, пересидеть, скрыться. А потом в одной части дома начали воссоздавать климат и растения другой планеты, благо, средства позволяли. Касси долго не могла понять, что это, пока однажды в каком-то рекламном проспекте не обнаружила снимки недоступной ей Каджеро и узнала ядовито-зелёные лианы и яркие цветы той оранжереи на Альте.

Про это место почти никто не знал, и Касси понимала, что любимый хотел бы, чтобы так и оставалось.

Она часто думала о том, что стала любовницей человека, который ежедневно преступает закон. Ведь говоря по правде – он занимался рэкетом на международном уровне, давал защиту высокопоставленным чиновникам, банкирам, политикам. Конечно, не за бесплатно, а иногда и без особого желания с их стороны.

Некоторые называли его генералом армии Итары, другие - бандитом. Предводителем банды. Если людей такого уровня вообще можно было назвать бандой… но как бы его ни звали, для неё он оставался любимым мужчиной, мужем. Пусть и не официальным, зато самым желанным на свете.

 

***

 

Итара, Альта, переворот, подготовка баз... Это было только начало круговерти. А позже чёртово колесо превратилось в адский вертел - но ему даже нравилось. Хотя конечно, легко можно было обжечься. Орест забрался высоко. Но вершины были давно обитаемы, и их обитатели не походили на потных генералов и растерянных горожан.

 

…Грязь, кровь, лицо вдребезги. Он почти физически ощущал свои внутренние органы, все до единого. Голова кружилась, а может, это кружился мир вокруг. Стена, кулаки, опять загаженный пол и тусклый свет от маленького светильника под самым потолком. И руки, много, целое море чужих потных рук. Они избивали до полного изнеможения, они ставили на ноги, обливали ледяной водой и грубо встряхивали истерзанное тело. И лица… Впрочем, лиц он не разбирал. Может потому, что собственные глаза заплыли и превратились в щелочки на сплошном синяке, когда-то бывшем лицом. Он хотел поднять руку и ощупать себя, убедиться, что всё ещё цел, но рука оказалась такая тяжёлая, а он валялся здесь целую вечность, и кто-то методично выбивал из него жизнь. Наконец, он сделал это усилие. Рука приподнялась, но тут он услышал хруст и чей-то низкий хриплый стон. Только потом он понял, что хрустели его собственные кости и стонал тоже он, если это приглушённое мычание, исходящее из саднящего горла, можно было назвать стоном.

\- Поговорим? Да, я думаю, время пришло.

Орест с трудом поднял голову и, когда взгляд всё же сфокусировался, увидел перед собой седовласого высокого мужчину. Он боялся узнавать его, но уже узнал. Наверное, это конец. Он слишком высоко влез.

Ожидая продолжения, он сел, с трудом удерживаясь в вертикальном положении, прислонился к стене и сосредоточился, стараясь не потерять сознание. Это было бы сейчас по крайней мере неуместно, да и опасно. С этими людьми нельзя терять бдительность, не то что сознание.

\- Я плохой человек, Кледнер, - он услышал голос, звучавший будто издалека, и постарался сконцентрироваться на синих глазах собеседника. Синих и ледяных, как глыбы Перито-Морено. Говорили, что предки итальянца Падре происходили из Патагонии, из селения недалеко от этого ледника.

\- Плохой… Но у меня тоже есть принципы, – тот говорил, словно не замечая состояния своего визави. – И один из них – уважение. Ты не уважаешь меня, Кледнер, и это очень, очень печалит меня.

Падре вздохнул. Орест усмехнулся, и усмешка живо напомнила о разбитом лице, но новый стон удалось подавить в зародыше.

\- А ты меня уважаешь, – отозвался он. Слова пришлось выталкивать из пересушенного горла, они скребли, словно наждачная бумага. – Сам пришёл.

\- Закрой пасть!

Удар пришёлся по и без того раскалывающейся челюсти.

Когда Орест пришёл в себя, а из глаз перестали сыпаться искры, он сплюнул кровь и вновь прислонился к стене. Она уже стала для него родной. Бил его, конечно, не Падре. Тот даже не шевельнулся. А над Орестом стоял друг и помощник Падре, Виго Аларо, и мрачно сверлил его взглядом. Падре покачал головой.

\- Не надо, amico, это ни к чему. Дай ему сказать.

Виго мотнул головой, но ослушаться своего босса не посмел, отошёл.

Орест собрался с мыслями.

\- Если бы ты хотел меня убить, я бы уже кормил червей. А раз оставил в живых, да ещё и сам пришёл, значит, я тебе нужен.

Орест замолчал, молчал и Падре. Только Виго цедил что-то сквозь зубы.

\- Sì, - наконец произнёс Падре. Он встал с принесённого для него стула и прикурил. – Ты не зря топчешь эту грешную землю… Ты прав. Я бы не пришёл просто так. Я вообще нечасто выхожу из дома в последнее время.

Орест хотел поинтересоваться, чем заслужил такую честь, но вовремя проглотил слова. Ещё пара ударов от громилы Виго, и придётся вставлять искусственную челюсть. Это ни к чему.

\- Ты не любишь делиться, но дело даже не в этом.… Как там в армии говорят? Не соблюдаешь субординацию.

Падре снова замолк, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ореста. Тот молчал, и Падре вздохнул.

\- Я объединил свою семью, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что это повлияло не только на моих непосредственных родственников, но и на всех тех, кто решил схватиться с законом. И не только.

\- Я всего лишь восстановил Итару. При чём здесь твоя семья?

\- Ах ты, сучонок! Ты за кого нас держишь?!

\- Виго… - Падре поморщился и взмахнул рукой, останавливая помощника, и снова перевёл взгляд на Ореста. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе на пальцах всё показал? Рассказал о том, как ты чуть ли не развалил рынок оружия? А ты в курсе, что это наша сфера?

Орест подавил в себе растущее раздражение. Да что же это такое?! Этот старикашка совсем потерялся, раз считает, что с ним все обязаны делиться! «Их сфера»! А что «не их сфера»?! Наркота, девочки, оружие, камешки – куда не кинься, всюду эти итальяшки! Он не будет ни перед кем отвечать, пусть убивают!

\- Твоя так называемая армия – отморозки, каких поискать надо. И я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что вы даете защиту некоторым моим друзьям.

\- Ты, щенок! Сбиваешь бабло с нас! Не допёр ещё?!

Орест не слушал, что там орёт Виго. Он устроился чуть поудобнее и спросил:

\- Сколько?

Он успел заметить, как кивнул Падре, и Виго тут же, словно пойнтер по команде «фас!», сорвался с места. Ослепительная вспышка новой боли, комната, будто гигантская карусель, сделала пару кругов и, наконец, остановилась.

Конечно, он понимал, что хамит, но сама мысль о том, что его берут в оборот, ставят на счётчик, была невыносима. Он почувствовал, как теплая струйка сочится по подбородку, облизнул губы и приподнялся. Стоя на карачках, мотнул головой.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – Орест обращался к Падре и только к нему. Аларо для него не существовало.

\- Ты готов слушать? Это хорошо… Виго, принеси ему стул, воды и сигарет… Ты же «Camel» куришь? – обратился он к Оресту.

Тот не ответил. Он отказался от поданной ему руки. Оказывается, в душной маленькой камере были ещё люди. Может, поэтому удары сыпались со всех сторон? Он и не заметил. Странно, но когда весь твой мир превращается в комок боли, а жажда остаться на высоте побеждает даже самый основной инстинкт самосохранения, то мир этот сужается до границ собственного тела. Больше не существует ничего. Надо будет запомнить, на будущее.

Орест сел на стул, с удовольствием выпил воды и закурил, больше не следя за выражением лица. Пусть видят, что ему хорошо. Плевать.

\- Вкус жизни. – Падре улыбнулся, а Орест поморщился. Ему надоела волокита. Как же эти боссы любят болтать!

\- У меня к тебе всего один вопрос, Кледнер: ты жить хочешь?

Орест сбросил столбик пепла на пол.

\- Ну, а кто ж не хочет.

Он не строил из себя крутого. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги, и ему больше всего на свете хотелось закончить этот разговор.

\- Bravo, ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал. Ты не напоминаешь героя-одиночку, а самоубийцу - тем более.

Падре походил по камере и, уставившись на маленькое окно под потолком, медленно произнёс:

\- Ты мне нужен. Ты молод, у тебя прекрасный нюх и ты умеешь подчинять себе людей. Ты далеко пойдёшь, - он сделал паузу и закончил: – Если я тебе позволю.

Изнеможение как рукой сняло. Орест затянулся в последний раз и затушил окурок двумя пальцами. Жжения он почти не почувствовал, зато холодная ярость так и рвалась из груди наружу.

Ты – мне? Ты – мне?!

\- Я capo di tutti capi и пока это так, твой бизнес зависит от меня. Да что там бизнес - твоя жизнь. Я многое могу дать тебе, Кледнер, и со временем ты поймёшь, что я прав.

\- А если я откажусь?

Со стороны фыркнули. Аларо наверняка не понимал, почему с Орестом цацкаются. Честно говоря, и сам Орест это плохо понимал.

\- Ты не откажешься. Во-первых, сам только что признал, что хочешь жить, а во-вторых, я открою тебе новый мир с совсем другими возможностями.

Падре помолчал.

\- Помнишь, как в том старом фильме – я делаю тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться… Так не отказывайся же.

Орест медленно поднял голову, посмотрел на окошко. Сдохнуть или выжить. Выжить или сдохнуть.

Выжить. Всегда только выжить.

\- Я согласен.

Он перевёл взгляд на синие глаза Падре. Синие, как самый холодный лёд.

 

Когда он ступил на Феаниру, ему показалось что это шутка, что сейчас выскочат люди с камерами-глазками и закричат: «Скажи чи-и-из, ты попал!»

Никто не выскочил, по крайней мере, никаких камер не было. Был человек с рябым лицом – управляющий всем этим ужасом, и пара десятков не слишком ловких охранников – не чета его итарским. Орест ходил по руинам, и ему постепенно становилось нехорошо. Похоже, Падре обманул его. Он просто хотел устранить Ореста, сделать так чтобы тот растерял людей, силы, желание. Феанира – мёртвая планета. Доходы с неё шли небольшие, и Орест очень быстро понял, почему. Тогда-то он и пожалел, что согласился на предложение Падре. На то самое, от которого нельзя было отказываться.

\- Самарин, это что?!

Он уже не кричал, у него сел голос, и всё, что он мог, это показывать пальцем – туда, сюда, везде, - и сверлить взглядом управляющего. Впрочем, Олегу Самарину было достаточно. Гнев в голосе и глазах нового босса явно вдохновлял его на откровения.

\- Это люди с прииска. Должники Падре и те, кто поперёк дороги встал...

\- Это мертвяки, Самарин, разлагающиеся тела у нас под ногами!

\- Ну да, я хотел сказать…

\- А знаешь что ещё у нас под ногами, Самарин? – Орест зло сжал кулаки, ожидая ответа. Не дождался. - Чума! Это разносчики чумы!

Управляющий почесал затылок.

\- Действительно немного жарковато, канализация проходит прямо по улицам… Может, я вам прииск покажу, Хозяин?

Орест посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Нечто, разрушающееся на глазах, что официально называлось «горно-добывающим комплексом», а Падре гордо именовал «сильманитовым прииском», больше походило на сошедший с полотен средневековых художников кошмар. И канализация на улицах – это была не метафора.

Как Падре и его люди умудрились довести колонию до такого состояния, оставалось загадкой. Орест знал, что комплекс на Феанире был построен не так давно, но вид местных построек и оборудования производил впечатление отработавших несколько десятилетий без капитального ремонта, да что там – на износ, без ремонта вообще. Люди, работавшие здесь, поражали даже его богатое воображение. Блёклые глаза, бледные лица, истощённые тела, ветхая одежда... Да, с рудников Феаниры не возвращались, но чтоб всё было настолько инфернально, настолько безнадёжно разбито и запущено, Орест не ожидал. Самарин сбивчиво говорил что-то о токсичной сильманитовой пыли, со временем разъедающей даже пластик, о том, что нормально работающих фильтров хватает только на главные жилые постройки, что ремонт всего этого хозяйства обошёлся бы слишком дорого...

Орест его не слушал. Он пытался осмыслить увиденное. Да, он осознал, что переливающийся песок, который на разработках вручную вымывали дедовским методом золотоискателей высушенные рабы, это сильманиты. Но - мелочь, порошок, пыль, которая к тому же полностью уходила в карманы Падре. Полностью. Правительство давно умыло руки с этой пропащей планеты. Подобные мелочи никого не интересовали. Да, Феанира - отличная иллюстрация безразличия великого и могучего Содружества. Прикрываясь благими намерениями, правительство искало выгоду. Не найдя, они сматывали удочки, сводили своё влияние и власть до минимума. Кому охота из-за такой ерунды как песок и пара-тройка сотен никому не нужных людей, связываться с Падре? Курировать никчёмную планетку, полицейских выделять. Игра не стоит свеч, явно не стоит.

Орест начал пить. Сначала по вечерам, затем уже не расставаясь с флягой и днём, а позже его вообще не видели трезвым. Он ещё пытался изображать какую-то видимость деятельности, отдавал приказы, навещал прииск, но постепенно ему стало совсем всё равно и действительно захотелось сдохнуть. Приехала Кэс. На этот раз Орест был даже рад ей. Ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь ухаживал за ним, чтобы можно было пожаловаться, не рассказывая при этом ничего. Да и секс был совсем не лишним – хоть что-то его расслабляло. Притрагиваться к местным девкам с сомнительной гигиеной было бы краем всего, настолько он не смог бы опуститься. Нет, Кэс была очень кстати.

 

\- Новый мир! Совсем другие возможности!.. Я сделаю так, чтобы здесь ты и сдох, Кледнер! В этой дыре, в этой проклятой дыре! С теми ходячими костями!

Ему было плохо. Уже третий день Орест не просыхал, совсем наоборот – он тонул в коньяке, и вообще хотел утонуть в той ванне, куда Касси запихнула его насильно и сейчас тщетно пыталась отобрать бутылку - его хватка стала железной.

\- Я не люблю когда ты в таком состоянии, дорогой.

Орест криво усмехнулся и вытянул руку в приветствии. Ту самую, с зажатой бутылкой. Но тут же вернул её на место и сделал приличный глоток.

\- Он похоронит меня здесь, заживо похоронит. Какого чёрта я уезжал с Каджеро? Для того чтобы сделать так, как я хочу! Для того чтобы не зависеть больше от Андрея с его чёртовой «Артемидой»! Я хозяин, поняла?! Я – хозяин!

\- Поняла, дорогой. Так и будет, увидишь. Мир ляжет к твоим ногам, ты заставишь его лечь.

\- Ничего ты не поняла, Кэс…

Орест сгорбился, опустил плечи и разжал пальцы. Бутылка откатилась, громыхая по допотопному кафелю.

Касси вздохнула. Она молча взяла губку, намочила её, прошлась душистой пеной по его спине. Орест закрыл глаза. Мягкие движения успокаивали. Свободная рука женщины запуталась в его волосах, потом скользнула ниже, обняла за плечи, ладонь легла на его грудь. Он выпрямился и, не открывая глаз, облокотился о ванну.

\- Сделай мне приятно, радость моя…

Орест не улыбался, его голос не звучал томно и многообещающе, он просто хотел тепла, чтобы не спрашивали ничего, чтобы знали, как и где ласкать, чтобы было хорошо ему.

Касси знала, она всё делала правильно, и уже через несколько секунд на его лице всё-таки появилась блаженная улыбка.

 

Надолго этих минут расслабления не хватало. Едва взгляд его падал за окно, как всё возвращалось, и Кэс уже не могла помочь.

 

...Старая машина неслась на полной скорости. Ветер выбивал слёзы из глаз и хохот из глотки. Музыка орала, Орест орал вместе с ней. Одной рукой он еле справлялся с управлением, вторая держала уже наполовину опустевшую бутылку с виски. Никто не посмел остановить его, ведь он – Хозяин!

\- Я - хозяин! Хозяин - я! Слышите, вы?! Я хозяин этой навозной кучи! Этого проклятого кладбища!

Со стороны могло показаться, что он совершенно не контролирует себя. На самом деле Орест понимал и очень хорошо чувствовал всё, что с ним происходит. Он не был пьян, хотя виски глотал прямо из горлышка. Злость сбивала хмель, и это злило его ещё больше.

Он выскочил из дома после того, как Касси в очередной раз сыграла в миротворца и произнесла с нарочитой радостью в голосе:

\- Дорогой, здесь тоже можно жить. И даже неплохо.

Орест чуть не ударил её. Чуть, но чтобы сдержать клокочущую ярость, он вырвался из её объятий и рывком вскочил в свой джип. Машина взревела и понеслась прочь.

Впервые за всё время на Феанире он не жалел, что это не аэрокар. Разве бесшумно скользящая по воздуху тачка может так подыгрывать клокочущему в груди гневу!

\- Кэс, ты дура! Ты пресмыкающееся, жалкое подобие женщины! – орал он в пустоту, запивая жестокие слова алкоголем. – Ты баба, Кэс! Простая, неп…

Что именно он хотел сказать, горы Феаниры так и не услышали. Джип внезапно занесло и хмельной, затуманенный яростью организм не смог вовремя отреагировать. Орест пытался вывернуть руль, но на него неотвратимо летела каменная стена. Наконец он оставил попытки и просто бросил руль, прикрывая лицо согнутой рукой. Через секунду он почувствовал мощный толчок и… и всё.

Ему повезло - кресло водителя было отодвинуто назад до максимума, и подушка безопасности всё-таки сработала. То ли инстинкты проснулись, и в последнюю минуту он сам рванул её, то ли что-то ещё, но он был жив. От удара капот смяло в гармошку, оттуда валил дым, и если бы не счастливое стечение обстоятельств, руль прошиб бы ему грудную клетку.

Он вылез из машины почти на карачках, сел на землю и помотал головой. Ничего не происходит случайно. Что это было? Знак вопроса свыше – ну что, действительно хочешь умереть или поживёшь ещё немного? Орест хмыкнул и приподнялся с земли, подошёл к самому основанию горы и похлопал её по гранитному боку. Потом повернулся к машине и дёрнулся, словно от удара тока.

\- Ох, мать твою!..

Удар, смявший машину, не прошёл бесследно и для скалы. Хотя с виду - обычный для Феаниры непробиваемый камень… Однако в месте, где в породу впечатался капот джипа, скала оказалась не сплошной, а словно покрытой толстой каменной коркой, которая и раскололась, обнажая невероятное.

Орест, не отрывая взгляд от блестящего места скола с характерными гранями, вызывал Касси.

\- Кэс, я попал в аварию. Приезжай за мной.

Она ничего не спросила, только - «Куда?» Нет, всё-таки иногда эта женщина была именно ею – женщиной. Его женщиной.

Он осторожно коснулся переливающейся поверхности и нагнулся, чтобы найти обломок. Нашёл и посмотрел сквозь него на свет. Ошибки нет. И этого сокровища - целая глыба, в буквальном смысле валяющаяся на дороге… Бог ты мой, это же невиданная куча бабла. Такого не бывает!

Он простоял так до того момента как послышался вскрик Касси.

\- Это… Это…

\- Это сильманит, – озвучил Орест, медленно, словно пробуя слово на вкус. – Цельный, громадный сильманит, Кэс!

Они откатили приплюснутый джип. Орест сказал, что починит автомобиль и продолжит ездить на нём, он явно приносит удачу. Потом связался со своим помощником с Итары и приказал переслать на Феаниру с десяток людей и нанять пару планетологов. Апатия и стремление напиться, кажется, исчезли в момент удара, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Точнее - в момент, когда лучи местного солнца просветили кристально чистый осколок с безупречными гранями в пальцах Ореста…

Орест рассчитывал расколоть глыбу и увезти с планеты быстро и незаметно. Он просчитался. Сильманитовые месторождения на этом участке оказались повсюду, глубоко в горах, под землёй, скрытые каменной коркой от невнимательных наблюдателей.

Он долго не мог понять, как так вышло, что целое месторождение сильманитов не было открыто ни исследователями Содружества, ни людьми Падре. Если с исследователями было всё понятно - они искали полезные ископаемые, руды, газ, минералы, а на Феанире не было ничего интересного и полезного, кроме переливчатого песка, то Падре… Он приобрел планету в собственность за бесценок и сумел поднять стоимость сильманитового песка на рынке драгоценных камней выше стоимости бриллиантов. Сильманиты не обладали свойствами алмаза, они изначально были меньше карата каждый, но практически не нуждались в дополнительной обработке, каждый камешек уже был огранён самой природой - и Орест сам увидел, как она это делает, когда расколол цельную глыбу своим джипом. Сильманиты отличались кристальной чистотой и ясностью, и игра света на их гранях оставляла земные бриллианты далеко позади по яркости и красоте. Но почему Падре не нашёл это месторождение раньше? Он же не мог думать, что пещеры – единственный источник песка!

И только после отчёта планетологов Орест понял, где Падре промахнулся. Он поверил своим учёным, которые вывели, что сильманиты никак не могли зародиться в скалах, что благоприятные условия для их выхода на поверхность - только пещеры у подножия гор. Там и копали, и находили только песок и мелкие россыпи. А в горах лежали сокровища… Сокровища плюс работы и проблем непочатый край.

\- Тебе нужны люди. Не просто быки, а люди с мозгами, которые будут верны тебе как псы, – Касси была практична как всегда. – Имеется одна идеальная кандидатура.

\- Ты? – криво усмехнулся Орест.

\- Я твоя жена, а не помощник.

Орест хмыкнул, но промолчал.

\- Самарин.

\- Человек Падре?

\- Он смотрит на тебя с щенячьим восторгом. Он на тебя только что не молится… Он не его человек. Он пока ничей. Сделай его своим.

Орест снова ничего не сказал. Он только вызвал Самарина. А когда тот пришёл, произнёс всего одну фразу:

\- Я могу изменить твою жизнь.

Он не прогадал. С этого момента Олег Самарин работал с ним наравне, не покладая рук. Прилетели учёные и итарская армия Ореста. Они проложили коммуникации, построили небольшие, но комфортные дома для работников, создали с нуля систему пылевых фильтров для жилых и рабочих помещений. Пропали несчастные «мертвяки» с бывших приисков и почти весь обслуживающий персонал. Началось бурение, прокладывание длинных шахт-туннелей. Орест шалел от этой работы, после вынужденного безнадёжного бездействия, чуть не сведшего его с ума. Как всё оказалось просто! Как конфетку у младенца...

«Младенцу» этому Орест строчил доносы. Сам на себя. Диктовал Самарину.

\- Много работает, пытается найти новые ручейки, - Орест остановился и раскурил сигару.

\- Ты уверен, что он хотел похоронить тебя? – Самарин поднял голову от файла.

\- Нет. Он хотел проверить выживу ли я. Пусть гордится собой.

Все шло прекрасно, однако только сейчас, углубившись в проблемы добычи по-настоящему, Орест начал понимать, почему Падре не использовал автоматику. Роботы, способные правильно извлечь и обработать сильманит, стоили бешеных денег. Собственно, подобной автоматики практически не разрабатывали - до сих пор считалось, что сильманит - это мелкая россыпь драгоценного песка, который лучше человеческих рук ничто не отделит от бесполезной породы. Поэтому потребность в этих самых руках всё равно была первоочередной. Но Орест помнил, во что превращались люди, проработавшие на приисках несколько лет, и понимал, что добровольно сюда работать никто не поедет, какие заработки ни обещай. Да и не хотелось тратить на рабочих дополнительные деньги.

Требовалось срочно найти выход. Пока комплекс обновляется, нужно было решить проблему рабочих. Срочно.

 

Орест прилетел на Землю. Старый Лондон в лице Падре ждал его. Орест не хотел признаваться сам себе, но он тоже ждал этой встречи. Туманный Альбион манил его древними улицами и вымощенными мостовыми. Цивилизация…

Пока он не вступил в космопорт «Хитроу», названый в честь старинного аэропорта, он даже сам не понимал, насколько соскучился по Земле, по интеллигентным спокойным лицам её обитателей. Насколько ему надоела пыльная Феанира с её пеклом и непрекращающимся гулом бурильных машин. Надоели джинсы, высокие ботинки и широкополые шляпы.

Сейчас из зеркала на него смотрел высокий элегантный мужчина в дорогом костюме. Оресту понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что этот джентльмен - он сам.

Падре встретил его радушно, будто старого доброго приятеля.

\- Здравствуй, дорогой. Присаживайся.

Орест опустился в глубокое кресло напротив стола Падре. Тот рассматривал его с явным интересом.

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь. Подтянут. Глаза сверкают.

\- Физический труд, много солнца, – пожал плечами Орест.

Падре кивнул и встал из-за стола.

\- Прибыль выросла… ты молодец.

Он подошёл к бару и достал бутылку коньяка. Не спрашивая, налил два бокала.

\- Загвоздка была в людях. Работа тяжёлая, не для тех дохляков, - Орест, не глядя, принял из рук Падре напиток, покрутил бокал в руке.

Они выпили, не чокаясь.

\- Знаешь, зачем я позвал тебя?

Орест, наконец, поднял взгляд. Синие, совсем не выцветшие глаза старика смотрели прямо и изучающе.

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Я решил положить конец проверочному периоду. Ты доказал свою лояльность. Будешь работать со мной, мне нужен молодой помощник, которому я смогу доверять. Я же могу тебе доверять?

Орест выдержал потяжелевший взгляд.

\- На этот вопрос можете ответить только вы сами, – спокойно отозвался он.

Падре ещё некоторое время смотрел ему в глаза, потом рассмеялся.

\- Ты, действительно, молодец. Теперь ближе к телу, как говорится…

Они просидели ещё несколько часов, разбирая бумаги, обговаривая дела. В конце концов Орест порядком устал, но чувствовал себя бесконечно довольным. На Феанире всё в порядке. Там можно будет оставить Самарина – вот уж в чьей лояльности сомневаться не приходилось. Он навестит Итару, заберёт Касси, пусть она погуляет по Европе, потратит немного денег. Плавный ход его мыслей прервал сигнал вызова. Падре включил клипсу мобильной связи, и Орест впервые увидел, как меняется его лицо.

\- Да… Нет! Нет, конечно! Кто?! Опять «Киплинг»?! Mamma mia, как мне всё это осточертело! Зачисть все следы и отзвонись мне. Presto, presto!

Он резко отключил связь и цветисто выругался по-итальянски.

\- Проблемы? – спросил Орест, не поднимая головы от бумаг.

\- Эриния! Надоело мне это место! Хлопот выше крыши, а пользы никакой! Очередной рейд спецназа. Ничем этих сволочей не подкупишь! Хорошо хоть друзья предупредили, убраться успеем.

Эриния.

Расточительность Падре в очередной раз изумила Ореста. Как же можно так с землей?

\- Не стоит это всё моих нервов. Катакомбы эти, конечно, известны и своё дело делают, но психушка в камуфляже меня достала. За последние полгода четвёртый раз наведываются. Там у них командир поменялся, настырный, сил нет.

\- Вы хорошо осведомлены о ротации должностей спецназа, и вообще...

\- Не хорошо. Было бы хорошо, знал бы заранее, когда этот упрямец в гости соберётся… Ладно, надоело. Продам и дело с концом. Пользы и правда мало.

Орест кивнул и снова углубился в кипу бумаг. Они закончили обсуждать дела, и Орест уже собрался уходить. Он остановился у дверей и словно невзначай поинтересовался:

\- А вы действительно решили продавать?

\- А? Что? – Падре поднял на Ореста недоуменный взгляд.

\- Эриния. Я хочу купить её у вас.

Синий взгляд стал сосредоточенным. Орест пожал плечами.

\- Недвижимость есть недвижимость.

\- Вкладывать, дорогой, надо в ценную недвижимость. Эриния - глушь почище Феаниры и твоей Итары. Впрочем, как знаешь. Продам.

Орест улыбнулся. Порой с вершины перестаешь замечать очевидное – слишком свысока смотришь... И это он учтёт, на будущее.

Эриния стала его собственностью. Генпрокурор сдержал своё слово – попробовал бы не сдержать - и вернул свой долг. Правда, он никак не мог понять, зачем Оресту такая головная боль в виде тюремного комплекса, да ещё и для особо опасных преступников. Впрочем, задавать лишние вопросы он не стал и подписал все нужные бумаги.

Планета подверглась мощнейшим переменам, как всё, к чему прикасался Орест. Строилась тюрьма, наверно самая большая, прекрасно оснащённая тюрьма в Содружестве. Карцеры, общие камеры и одиночки - для тех кто достиг апогея в схватке с законом, рабочие производственные зоны, как в тюрьмах старого образца - чтобы осуждённые трудом, так сказать, отдавали свой долг обществу... И аннигиляционые камеры. Вокруг комплекса выстраивался посёлок, городок, пока небольшой - для охранников и надзирателей, начальников и простых смертных – семей осуждённых. Когда всё будет отстроено, Земля начнет переправлять из своих перезагруженных тюрем и зон осуждённых, чьи преступления потрясли общество.

Орест начал кампанию под лозунгом «Налоги в мирных целях» - отказался от субсидии со стороны Центробанка Содружества при постройке самого комплекса. Земляне могли вздохнуть спокойно. Многие, даже из ближнего круга Ореста, не понимали, зачем ему всё это, к чему такая благотворительность. Они также не знали, сколько именно людей теперь должны ему, сколько платит Содружество за содержание каждого заключённого и сколько за его же гуманную казнь, в случае соответствующего приговора. А сколько доходов должны были принести заключённые, которых он переправит на рудники Феаниры!

У Ореста было ещё множество идей, и каждую из них он собирался воплотить в своё время.

 

Но вот идея со свадьбой принадлежала не ему.

Он всего лишь пожаловался однажды Раде, что ему надоело слыть богатым бизнесменом с сомнительной репутацией и тёмным прошлым, в общем, мафиози. Он хотел обелить своё имя, внести его в списки добропорядочных уважаемых людей. Это не было капризом, это была стратегия - он действительно беспокоился о некоторых высокопоставленных личностях, которые не захотят иметь с ним никаких дел, а это значило потерять кучу денег впоследствии.

\- Женись. – Рада была лаконична.

Орест хмуро оглядел подругу.

\- Не понимаю, как моя женитьба на Кэс разрешит проблему, Рася.

Та вздохнула.

\- На Касси ты должен был жениться много лет назад, дорогой. Если этого не произошло до сих пор, боюсь, уже не произойдёт никогда. Я говорю о браке по расчёту.

Рада рассказала о семье Стамос, занимающих заметное положение на Земле, живущих в Греции. Их старинная благородная династия сейчас находилась на грани нищеты, ну, в их понимании этого слова. Хотя, в принципе, не так далёк от правды был глава семейства, когда утверждал это. Между тем у Стамосов была единственная наследница, сорокалетняя старая дева.

\- Её отец уже потерял надежду выдать её замуж.

\- Могу понять почему, – хмыкнул Орест, возвращая Раде небольшую голографию потенциальной невесты.

\- Ну, извини, - Рада развела руками. – Я знаю, что тебе нравятся молоденькие светлоглазые красотки, но тут уж не приходится выбирать. К тому же, я уверена, она будет от тебя без ума. Ты умеешь влюблять в себя.

\- Кому бы ещё это было надо… - проворчал Орест.

\- Тебе. Ты приедешь, очаруешь эту корову, предложишь её папаше помощь. А когда женишься, сможешь развлекаться со своими принцессами, конечно, не афишируя.

\- Не учи учёного.

\- А зятя Адрияна Стамоса примут везде, уж поверь.

Своей родиной землю богов Олимпа Орест не считал. Отец увез его в Россию ещё младенцем, и с тех пор Орест в Греции не останавливался надолго, хотя и считал её одним из самых красивых мест во вселенной. Он бывал там редко и только по делу, вот как сейчас… Эта вероятная женитьба тоже была частью бизнеса, стратегически важной частью.

Все случилось так, как и предполагала Рада. Орест понравился всем членам семьи. Стамосу-старшему приглянулось предложение о помощи, его дочери - сам жених. Свадьбу решили сыграть через месяц, чего мешкать? Орест сначала хотел полететь на Альту, в свою резиденцию, только там он мог забыться на время, но потом передумал. Нужно было закончить одно последнее, расставить все точки над «i».

Разговор с Кэс он откладывал давно. Сначала отмахивался сам от себя, мол, времени нет. Они действительно очень редко виделись. Но потом он понял, что не готов отпустить её до конца, так, чтобы ничего не напоминало о её существовании. До сих пор. А ещё он не хотел её отпускать потому, что она слишком много о нём знала, включая его оазис на Альте. И хотя был уверен - она его не продаст, даже если возненавидит, всё равно опасался. Конечно, при желании он мог бы оставить её себе, но не хотел. Любовница свободного человека – одно, женатого – совсем другое. А ещё он мог её убрать, как потенциальную угрозу, но эту мысль он даже додумывать не стал. Он был благодарен ей за все эти годы. Итара, Феанира – там без неё ему было бы намного хуже. Но хватит, надо разорвать эту связь и, наверное, стоит сделать это быстро, одним рывком. Так будет правильней всего. Гуманнее.

 

Орест прошёл в гостиную и плюхнулся в кресло. Посидел пару минут молча, прикрыв глаза.

\- Я женюсь, Кэс.

Он произнёс это совершенно спокойно, даже равнодушно, не открывая глаз и не поворачивая головы. Пару секунд было тихо, а потом раздался напряжённо-спокойный голос:

\- Поздравляю. И кто же счастливица?

Орест открыл глаза и рывком поднялся на ноги. Подошёл к стеклянной стойке, ухватил два бокала, ловко перевернул.

\- Выпьешь?

\- Я задала вопрос.

\- Не начинай, Кэс.

Она помолчала.

\- Ты влюбился?

Орест поморщился. Дура, всё-таки.

\- Кэс, не глупи – какая любовь? Ты же знаешь, что я не верю в эту ерунду. Это бизнес, всё бизнес.

\- Кто она?

\- Она старая дева. Некрасивая, не первой молодости, никому не нужная.

\- Кроме тебя.

\- Мне нужна не она, – Орест налил вина и протянул его Касси, та проигнорировала, не отрывая от него горящего взгляда. – Мне нужен её статус в обществе.

\- И ты собираешься с ней спать?

\- И есть, и пить… Я не знаю, первое время. Потом отошлю её в одну из своих резиденций подальше.

\- Значит, я могу ехать с тобой?

Орест отпил от своего бокала и насмешливо уставился на Касси.

\- Ты с ума сошла, Кэс?

\- Ты сам сказал…

\- Что я сказал? Я сказал – собирай своё шмотьё, и поехали?

\- Ты сказал, что она не нужна тебе!

И ты мне тоже больше не нужна.

\- Я сказал, что хочу исправить свой имидж, я сказал, что мне надоело, что люди воспринимают меня как бандита. Я уже не мальчик.

\- Так ты и есть бандит!

Касси еле сдерживала слёзы. Она щёлкнула зажигалкой, прикуривая, и Орест заметил как подрагивает её рука. Он почувствовал, как его захлёстывает отвращение. К ней, к себе, к этой квартире, где держал свою…

\- А ты шлюха, радость моя, – не повысил он голоса. – Я не стараюсь оскорбить тебя, это так и есть. Ты - моя шлюха.

\- Но ты… мы… Я люблю тебя!

\- А я тебя не люблю. Я никогда не врал тебе, Кэс. Нет её, любви этой.

Касси смотрела на него во все глаза, Орест подумал, что сейчас она кинется на него. Вот только расцарапанной морды ему и не хватало.

Только попробуй, руки выдерну.

Касси сорвалась с места, но пробежала мимо него, в спальню. Орест постоял пару минут бездумно, потом снова сел в кресло. Ему хотелось уйти.

Она выскочила из комнаты с небольшой спортивной сумкой, не глядя в его сторону. Нажала кнопку входной двери и, когда створки уже разъехались, повернула к нему заплаканное лицо.

\- Думай что хочешь, мой дорогой, но я скажу тебе: любовь есть! Она бывает нежной и осторожной, бывает страстной и всепоглощающей – глотка воздуха не хватает! А тебе я желаю познать самую ужасную из всех, слепую, болезненную, ту, которая вынесет тебе мозг, оставит без воли. Пусть страсть затмит твой разум, пусть ты задохнешься от желания! Но самое главное – пусть она будет безответной! Чтоб ты прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, как это больно, как невыносимо больно, любить, желать, дотрагиваться, целовать, обладать, заниматься любовью и при этом в ответ не получать ничего. Ничего!

Касси стремительно вышла вон. Дверь закрылась. Орест встал, он хотел налить себе ещё вина, но руки внезапно дрогнули, будто сквозь них пропустили заряд электричества, и бутылка выпала. Небьющееся стекло спасло его от осколков, брызгающих во все стороны, но от кровавой лужи вытекшего вина ковёр уже ничто не спасет.

 

До свадьбы оставалось меньше двух недель, когда с ним связались с Каджеро. С той самой, настоящей Каджеро, с зелёной водой, дремучими джунглями и ненавистной жарой. Той Каджеро, что принадлежала Андрею Ревнёву, той Каджеро, где жила девочка Ника, всё чаще и чаще приходившая к Оресту во сне.

Звонок был внезапен, звонивший был взволнован так, что Орест его не узнал бы без помощи определителя номера. Внятно говорить тот смог только после того, как Орест рявкнул, нарушив своё собственное правило никогда не повышать голос на подчинённых.

\- Господин Кледнер, ситуация на Каджеро требует вашего присутствия! - наконец сформулировал звонивший. - Я перенаправляю вам документы, данные… просмотрите! Деньги буквально в океане плавают, и без вас их не подберут!

Второй звонок по своему кодированному голографическому каналу он сделал сам на следующий день, всё хорошенько взвесив. Орест был уверен, что Андрей давно объявился бы, если бы знал, где искать. Парадоксально, но, будучи тем, кем он был, влиятельным и известным в своих кругах, Орест почти не засветился в кругах «нормального общества», а узнать, как с ним связаться, было практически невозможно – положение обязывает к предосторожностям.

Старый друг обрадовался его звонку, как ребёнок. Поначалу он даже не понял, какую пользу ему может принести этот разговор, и первые минуты три Орест отбивался от вопросов «как, где, что?», которые обычно терпеть не мог. Однако в этот раз он почему-то испытывал лишь неудобство от того, что ответить на этот поток «да так, бандитствую помаленьку» было бы верхом идиотизма, и приходилось произносить заранее заготовленные обтекаемые фразы, вроде «давно мотаюсь по колониям, ничего интересного, работа скучная, надоело всё». Орест притормозил только тогда, когда понял, что сейчас сам начнет спрашивать о Нике, Майе и погоде в джунглях. Встряхнулся и дальше разговор пошёл в нужном русле. Оресту понадобилось только задать ключевой вопрос об «Артемиде», и дальше от него требовалось только кивать головой и произносить междометия и короткие комментарии.

Ревнёв излагал свои мысли куда как понятнее предыдущего собеседника, и картина из его слов нарисовалась следующая.

 

Андрей вполне справлялся с «Артемидой» и в одиночку, против собственных же опасений. Дела шли хорошо, фирма росла медленнее, чем в первые годы, но не останавливалась в развитии, доходы позволяли расширяться. И вот чуть меньше года назад Ревнёв решил разнообразить развлечения для туристов и выделил, наконец, средства для освоения океанского шельфа на самом удобном побережье Первого материка. В океане Каджеро водилась не менее интересная живность, чем на суше, и при правильном подходе подводное сафари могло стать взрывом на рынке развлечений.

Однако с сафари в океане не сложилось. Исследования, проведённые много лет назад, были направлены только на выяснение уровня безопасности среды для выживания людей, и до сих пор у Ревнёва просто не было потребности обращать пристальное внимание на океан. И первый же месяц целенаправленного изучения подводной Каджеро принёс открытие, отодвинувшее сафари на второй план. Отныне на первом плане у Ревнёва значилась косметология. Местная, только что найденная водоросль, без изысков названная неонией, оказалась крайне интересной по своим свойствам для этой области медицины. Ревнёв официально воспользовался своими связями в Центральном НИИ Косметологии, где препарат, изготовленный в каджерианских лабораториях, получил единогласное одобрение и все полагающиеся сертификаты. Помехой на пути нового предприятия Ревнёва мог стать один случай, который Андрей смог замять, не дав сведениям о нём просочиться в прессу. Когда производство уже было запущено, спустя пару месяцев к Ревнёву на встречу напросился один из молодых каджерианских учёных, сотрудник новой фабрики.

На этом месте Орест заранее поморщился, предчувствуя не самый приятный поворот, но воздержался от комментария в стиле «сколько раз я тебе говорил контролировать сотрудников, не допуская их лично до себя», желая дослушать.

Молодой человек оказался взволнован и настойчив, когда влетел в кабинет Ревнёва. Андрею стоило некоторых трудов успокоить его, чтобы выслушать проблему.

Орест тут же вспомнил вчерашний звонок, усмехнулся схожести ситуаций, но снова промолчал, чтобы не прерывать рассказчика. Суть рассказа он, кажется, уже уловил - она ничем не отличалась от сути предыдущего, разве что сведений ценных поменьше, но дослушать почему-то хотелось.

Молодой человек продемонстировал Ревнёву несколько таблиц, диаграмм, какие-то формулы и заявил, что производство косметики на основе неонии прекрасная идея, но имеет побочный эффект. Андрей добродушно рассмеялся юноше в лицо, объяснив, что все ведущие учёные его лабораторий не нашли никаких побочных эффектов, учёные ЦНИИ Косметологии Содружества не нашли, а он, молодой энтузиаст, нашёл?

Энтузиаст снова встревожился, свернул все пояснительные таблицы, понимая, что они ему не помогают, и выпалил: «Да отходы от ваших водорослей опасней ядерных из двадцатого века!»

\- Ты проверил? - поинтересовался Орест, делая заметку - любознательного учёного стоило не выпускать из вида, энтузиасты люди непредсказуемые.

\- Проверил, - махнул рукой Андрей. - Ничего не нашли, но на всякий случай разработали специальный цикл по их уничтожению. Твои ребята, кстати, работали, хорошую команду ты мне оставил. И проверили, и разработали…

Он умолк, словно собирался с духом, и Орест понял - сейчас скажет главное.

\- Не хочешь к команде вернуться, а? - осторожно спросил Андрей. - Без тебя тут стало трудновато.

Орест, не отвечая, смотрел в стену над головой собеседника. Он был согласен ещё до звонка, для того и звонил, но нельзя же было вот так мгновенно капитулировать.

\- Орест, я понимаю, за шесть лет много чего случилось, у тебя своя жизнь, работа… друзья.

От него не укрылась пауза, которую сделал Ревнёв перед последним словом. Разведка боем, да?

\- У меня много знакомств, Андрей, относительно стабильная работа и одна подруга, которая вовсе не моя женщина.

«А также будущая унылая супруга, ревнивая брошенная любовница, четыре планеты и три базы на астероидах, собственная армия, связи по всему Содружеству, свои люди на десятке дальних колоний и искусственно созданный оазис, воссоздающий твою чёртову Каджеро, в котором я живу», - мог бы он добавить, но не стал.

\- Это было «нет»?

Орест наконец перевёл взгляд на Ревнёва. А хорошо поработал над собой старый друг, лицо прожжённого игрока в покер, ни одной дрогнувшей нотки в голосе, словно и не он только что взволнованно рассказывал о своей жизни…

\- Это было «мне нужно закончить свои дела и я не смогу прилететь прямо завтра». Мне нужна пара недель.

Нет, в покер Андрей играл бы из рук вон плохо, судя по неподдельной радости, осветившей его лицо.

В своём первом объяснении Ревнёв опустил полные научные отчёты, зато сообщил, что новую косметическую линию он назвал «Анадиоменой». Орест не удивился, потому что древнегреческая мифология Андрея всегда привлекала, одно имя старшей дочери чего стоило, и для него было логично назвать косметику одним из имён богини красоты.

Для Ореста тоже вполне логичным было отказаться от фиктивной свадьбы, раз то, чего он надеялся с её помощью достичь, ему несли на блюдечке. Не только положение в обществе, не только новую интересную - легальную! - работу. На Каджеро его ждали. И он ждал этой встречи.

Вот так наследница Стамосов и осталась старой девой.

 

Это было три года назад. Теперь же, когда Ника улетела на Землю, Орест почувствовал, что жизнь пошла по спирали. Опять затягивающая работа, которая уже давно перестала быть новой, опять погружённый в себя и работу Андрей, опять Майя, поглощённая дочерью… только вот эта дочь Ревнёвых не вызывала у него никаких чувств. Ребёнок как ребёнок. Так что желание снова пуститься в свободное плавание становилось всё более ощутимым. И только чувство долга и недоделанная работа не позволяли ему пойти у этого желания на поводу.

Он смотрел в открытое настежь окно. Каджеро. Пряный, такой умопомрачающий запах. Эти джунгли ему так часто снились, что даже сейчас ему казалось что это всего лишь сон, и на самом деле он всё ещё скитается по свету.

И кто знает, возможно, так скоро и будет снова.


	5. Chapter 5

### Глава 4

 

Занудный писк телефонного вызова мешал невыносимо. Сначала Ник хотел отключить звук и спокойно спать дальше, но передумал. Опыт подсказывал, что такие утренние звонки могут быть важными. И не только утренние. Приоткрыв один глаз и отследив цифры на часах, он сделал поправку – на «дневные» звонки. Сегодня у него был выходной. Захотелось, как в плохом боевике, угрожающе сказать что-то типа: «Если окажется, что вы разбудили меня по маловажному делу, то вы рискуете не пережить этот день».

Конечно, он этого говорить не стал.

\- Слушаю вас, - лениво произнёс он, включив аппарат.

\- Здравствуй, Ник, - раздался за тёмным экраном знакомый голос.

 

Этот человек ворвался в его жизнь как вихрь. Страшный, тяжёлый ветер, ураган. Нет, его величавая внешность, аристократическая осанка, спокойный голос, твёрдая походка – совсем не напоминали о бушующем ненастье. Но те перемены, что принёс Босс в жизнь Ника, оказались именно что ураганными.

Ник узнал о смерти отца почти сразу, были и у него информаторы. За мелкую мзду, некоторые люди готовы на всё. Не все конечно, но таких Ник сторонился, с такими опасно. Отец всегда говорил что люди, не берущие денег, просто берут очень большие деньги. А Ник знал и таких, что не берут вовсе. Это были враги. Но его информаторы брали, причём по мелочевке. И когда они ему сообщили, что отца больше нет, Ник понял что скоро придут либо за ним, либо его убивать. Дёргаться он не стал, слишком хорошо знал мир отца и людей, его окружавших. Эти найдут везде и сделают то, что сделать захотят. У Ника не оставалось никого, кто бы дал ему защиту. Он совсем один и им будут играть как пешкой, а скорее всего, просто уберут ненужную фигурку с шахматного поля. Выжить бы… выбраться бы из этой дыры.

Ник стоял около окна, когда вошёл он.

\- Тут пахнет смертью, - с ходу сообщил глубокий голос.

\- Она тут живёт, – Ник пожал плечами и развернулся. – Ты пришёл меня убить?

Незнакомец покачал головой и брезгливо прошёлся взглядом по комнате Ника.

\- Я пришёл тебе помочь, – он насмешливо взглянул на парня. – Тебе ведь нужна помощь?

Вот уже несколько лет Ник сидел взаперти и, кроме этих белых стен, не видел почти ничего. Ему исполнилось семнадцать, когда его разбудили посреди ночи, загнали в аэрокар и привезли сюда. Ник догадывался, почему, и почему именно в тот момент. Отец узнал о его «болезни», давно узнал, но пока была жива мать, боялся что-то сделать. Его отец не боялся ничего и никого, кроме неё. Расстроить, побеспокоить, потерять, наконец. У родителей всегда были сложные отношения, а в последние годы мать и вовсе ушла в себя. Закрылась в своей спальне и не впускала никого, кроме сына. Если тот не появлялся у неё хотя бы раз в день, она начинала волноваться, а никто в доме отца не смел её огорчать. Никто, даже сам отец, особенно он. Когда же её не стало, отец начал действовать. Сначала Ник был уверен, что это не он сам, а его ближайший друг. Всё норовит испортить им отношения, наушничает. Пробовал уговорить отца забрать его из лечебницы, даже плакал. Но однажды он услышал разговор с врачом – тот пытался объяснить, что это не патология, что лечить тут нечего. Отец только покачал головой и ушёл. Ушёл, даже не обернувшись, просто бросил его там. К Нику относились хорошо, ласково, но не выпускали. Друг отца приезжал несколько раз, но парень отказывался его видеть. Отцу бы он не отказал, но тот так и не появился. Ник уже начал думать, что так будет всегда, что его похоронили в этом месте заживо, но тут…

Незнакомец молча оглядывал парня. В его глазах не читался интерес, презрение, жалость. Он просто смотрел. Наконец Ник услышал короткий вздох.

\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Дам тебе новую жизнь, тебя больше никто не потревожит. Мне нужно от тебя лишь одно – твой автограф.

\- На память? – парень усмехнулся.

\- Можно и на память, но тогда я не гарантирую тебе долгую и спокойную жизнь.

\- Может, всё-таки расскажете, кто вы такой?

Он рассказал. Что знает отца, работал с ним несколько лет, что сейчас его родственники начнут рвать друг другу глотки за наследство. Пока все думают, что он мёртв, он в безопасности, но его найдут и тогда ему уже никто не поможет.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я переписал наследство на вас? – Ник пожалел, что не курит. Сейчас сигарета в длинных артистичных пальцах была бы очень кстати. – Боюсь, вы не по адресу. Мой старик не завещал мне ровным счётом ничего, я уверен. Он считает, что я болен.

Незнакомец покачал головой.

\- Но ты ведь не болен, мальчик. У тебя шалят нервы, - он улыбнулся одними уголками рта. – И, наверное, ты иногда даже бываешь прав. А вот насчёт наследства ошибаешься. Твой отец, мир его праху, так и не написал завещания. Всё надеялся, что тебя «вылечат».

Дыхание Ника участилось. Неужели?..

\- Так как завещания нет, весь его капитал переходит его прямым наследникам первой очереди или, в твоём случае, одному наследнику. Завещание он собирался написать в день твоего совершеннолетия. А ведь это совсем скоро.

\- Через неделю, - прошептал Ник. – Через неделю мне исполнится двадцать один год.

\- Знаю. Как раз через неделю мы с тобой устроим маленькое шоу, воскресим тебя из мёртвых, для твоих родственников. И ты сообщишь им, что отказываешься от наследства в мою пользу.

Ник заворожено слушал, потом вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Зачем вы мне? С деньгами моего отца…

\- Тебе до них ещё добраться надо, – мягко перебил его незнакомец. – Если ты откажешься от моей помощи, за твою жизнь я не ручаюсь.

Угроза? Похоже на то.

\- Твоей семье не нужен сосунок у руля.

Какой у него спокойный голос! Но он прав, тысячу раз прав!

\- У вас всё равно ничего не выйдет, у отца был помощник. Он не даст…

\- Что может дать или не дать человек с того света?

Бог ты мой!

\- Вы его?..

\- Значит так. Ты умный мальчик и всё прекрасно понимаешь. Если ты откажешься, то я просто забуду об этом разговоре и буду искать другие ходы. Но только после того как переведу тебя в клинику тюремного режима. Я смогу это сделать, предоставив некоторые сведения с доказательствами о твоей деятельности четырёхлетней давности. Если ты обманешь меня позже, твоей участи я не завидую ещё больше. Если же ты согласишься…

Ник согласился. Босс – так он велел себя называть, ни разу не обманул и не отступился от своих обещаний. После чудесного «воскрешения» парень пропал. Неугомонная семья Ника, подозревая, что он всё-таки жив, ещё долго искала его, но всё тщётно. Ник был под надёжной защитой. Босс сменил ему документы, и Ник превратился в простого русского парня Никиту. Благо, русский язык он знал отлично и говорил без акцента. Он затерялся в старой Европе, жил на очень неплохое пособие, выдаваемое Боссом. Настолько неплохое, что Ник мог бы шиковать и бездельничать, но этому он предпочёл учёбу в университете. Он хотел знать человеческий организм изнутри, и, как только получил возможность, с головой окунулся в новый для себя мир биологии. Было ещё одно, за что он очень ценил Босса – тот, по его собственным словам, обеспечивал его «хобби».

\- Когда станет совсем худо, сбросишь сообщение на этот номер. Я всё устрою.

И он устраивал. Тайное, будоражащее душу приключение, за которое потом никто не отвечал. А может и отвечал, но не Ник. Босс ни словом, ни взглядом не попрекал его за эти очень нечастые срывы. Никогда не отказывал, ничего не спрашивал и потом не рассказывал ничего. Ник был очень доволен своей новой жизнью и был искренне благодарен Боссу за этот поворот в своей судьбе.

 

\- Здравствуй, Ник, - раздался за тёмным экраном знакомый голос.

Ника подбросило. Если Босс звонит сам, значит, дело действительно важное. Просто так он не звонил.

\- Здравствуйте.

\- У меня к тебе дело, Ник. Я буду ждать тебя сегодня в шестнадцать ноль - ноль по вашему времени в космопорте «Луна-3». Прилетай один. Под центральным табло. До встречи.

Всё стихло. Отключился.

\- Нормально, - вслух сказал Ник. - Бросай всё, гони на Луну.

Однако слова словами, а назначенная встреча его взволновала, хотя даже себе он не хотел в этом признаваться. Босс редко с ним встречался тет-а-тет. Да что там, он вообще редко с ним сам связывался. Однако поручения Босса нравились парню. Не то чтобы он хотел выслужиться, совсем нет. Просто долгов своих никогда не забывал и очень не хотел чтоб забывали его самого.

Засыпать снова было уже лишним, времени оставалось не так много, поэтому он, вполголоса чертыхаясь, задвинул постель в нишу и направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

Лицо в зеркале выглядело удивительно проснувшимся - ясные чёрные глаза без следа сна, улыбчивые губы, свежая кожа, (главное, побриться не забыть), - и это при том, что внутри Ник ощущал себя не то, чтобы просто невыспавшимся, но ещё и с большого похмелья. Хотя вчера ничего такого и не было. Пара рюмок коньяка - это не повод для дурного самочувствия.

Быстро умылся, влез в испытанные джинсы. Над ним часто веселились сокурсники - в век прочной и удобной синтетики по старинке ходить в джинсовой одежде было как-то несолидно. Понимали бы чего. Ник усмехнулся, вспомнив, как один умник захотел продемонстрировать несостоятельность натуральной ткани перед синтетикой и схватился за рукав джинсовки Ника. Никто так и не понял, как именно он хотел устроить эту демонстрацию, а умник потом был несколько занят вывихнутой рукой. Больше никто к Нику прикасаться не рисковал, а его репутация ненормального в университете укрепилась. Его это мало взволновало - интересы Ника лежали далеко за пределами круга общения с земными умниками. Например, Босс...

Несколько движений расческой, и можно было выходить. Послушные чёрные волосы, несмотря на длину до плеч, никогда не доставляли ему хлопот, и это было приятно - он любил, когда прическа выглядела ухоженной. Напоследок перед выходом Ник включил систему охраны, ему было спокойнее, когда он знал, что дом под защитой.

Лунный челнок прибыл в космопорт «Луна-3» за полчаса до назначенного времени. Зная пунктуальность Босса, Ник отправился в ближайшее заведение выпить кофе, ведь позавтракать он так и не успел. Без трёх минут четыре он вышел в общий зал распределения и почти сразу увидел под табло знакомую фигуру. Внимательно осмотревшись по сторонам, изумился - неужели Босс тоже прибыл один? На него это совсем не похоже. Впрочем, время шло, и размышлять над нюансами было некогда.

Когда на больших часах в последний раз мигнули цифры, Ник уже стоял рядом с ожидающим его мужчиной.

\- Добрый день.

\- Здравствуй, мой мальчик. Ты удивительно точен, это мне в тебе всегда нравилось. - Он протянул руку и дождался, пока Ник её пожмет. - А теперь веди меня в какое-нибудь заведение попроще, где нет бдительных секьюрити и всякой звукозаписывающей аппаратуры, ты ведь знаешь такие места, верно?

Места Ник знал. Вскоре они уже сидели в шумном маленьком баре, где было настолько много народа, что найти свободный столик они смогли только спустя пять минут и два евро, выданных официантке.

Устроившись за столиком, Босс довольно огляделся, поправил тёмные очки и кивнул.

\- Самое то для нашего разговора. Не хочу лишних ушей.

Ник улыбнулся. Угодить этому человеку было сложно, но ему почти всегда удавалось. Словно прочтя его мысли, тот продолжил.

\- Ты всегда выполняешь мои просьбы так, как выполнял бы их я сам. Ну, а теперь к делу.

Ник напрягся. Обмен приветствиями и комплименты закончились.

\- До сих пор мы с тобой работали как партнёры - я просил, ты выполнял. Иногда я помогал тебе.

Ник молча склонил голову.

\- Однако оба мы помним, Ник, что нас связывает.

Тот помнил. Да, дело у Босса, и правда, серьёзное, раз он снова поднял эту тему.

\- Что я должен сделать?

Босс рассмеялся. Смех у него был приятный, ласкающий слух.

\- И это я тоже в тебе люблю, Ник. Ты всегда берёшь быка за рога. Твой отец всё-таки успел тебя правильно воспитать, ты стал настоящим мужчиной. Жаль, что он тебя не видит теперь.

Ник нахмурился. Он не любил вспоминать о семье.

\- Зато вы видите, - отозвался он.

\- Я вижу. И ценю… до чего ж приятно с тобой вживую общаться, я уже и забыл, как это бывает... Итак, - Босс резко стал серьёзным и собранным. - На этот раз мне не нужен тупой киллер. Мне нужно твое участие в одном большом и важном деле.

\- Я готов.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Это дело почти полностью спланировано и расписано по пунктам. Итог - большая сумма денег. Заметь, слово «большая» сказал я. То есть, она и для меня большая. Впрочем, тебе достанется лишь её скромная часть, но тебе хватит. В плане есть маленький пункт - мне обязательно нужна жизнь одного человека. И заберешь её ты, я доверяю твоему умению. Однако есть ещё один нюанс. - Он сделал паузу. - Нюанс следующий: этот план придумал ты.

Ник молча слушал, хотя внутри заворочался давно не просыпавшийся голодный зверёк. Для вопросов время ещё не подошло.

А Босс продолжал.

\- Ты придумал этот план, и ты претворишь его в жизнь. Команду наберёшь сам, деньги получишь на этот счёт.

Под столом в руку Ника ткнулась маленькая карта памяти. Он молча сжал пальцы.

\- Содержимое карты выучишь наизусть, после чего уничтожишь её. В твою голову, мальчик, я верю, как в свою собственную. Трёх суток тебе хватит. После этого начинай подбирать людей. Через десять дней я свяжусь с тобой - доложишь готовность. С того момента работаешь сам. И запомни: меня ты никогда не видел, даже имени моего не знаешь.

Ну что ж, и врать-то почти не придётся. Ник действительно почти ничего не знал об этом человеке. И это его устраивало.

\- А теперь можешь задавать вопросы.

Ник подобрался, как хищник перед прыжком.

\- У меня только один вопрос. Тот, кого я… Чья жизнь вам нужна, должен умереть быстро и легко?

Босс помолчал, глядя на него сквозь непроницаемый снаружи тёмный пластик очков.

\- На твоё усмотрение, Ник. Мне нужна только его жизнь. Остальное – твоё.

Зверёк внутри, хоть и не утолил голод, но довольно заурчал, сворачиваясь клубком. Он умел ждать.

 

План оказался довольно прост. Память Ника никогда не подводила, тут Босс был прав, полагаясь на него. К концу третьего дня он уже не только полностью запомнил все схемы и указания, содержащиеся на карте, но и точно знал, кого и как он привлечёт к этому делу. Сумма, названная Боссом в качестве вознаграждения, как и предоставленная ему «на текущие расходы» превосходили все самые смелые запросы Ника.

Утром четвёртого дня он проснулся и первое, что сделал – решительно уничтожил карту памяти. Стер содержимое и банально сжег её в микроволновой печи. Потом методично умылся, причесался, оделся и сделал первый звонок.

 

***

 

Майя снова подняла голову. Четыре часа. Скоро светать начнёт, а сон так и не шёл. Она устало удивилась. У сестры они с Лизой ночевали не впервые, в последнее время всё чаще. Да и вообще - она прекрасно спала даже в незнакомых местах, что уж там говорить о родном и уютном домике Инги.

Неожиданно показалось, что заворочалась Лиза, Майя вскочила, подошла к нише с кроваткой. Нет, спит спокойно, как дома. Откуда же эта тревога?

Вспомнился вечер накануне. Лиза тихо играла на ковре посередине комнаты, а они с Ингой обсуждали последние новости. Володя привез с Земли новую аппаратуру для своих исследований - обещает в ближайшее время разобраться с непонятными случаями лёгких отравлений местными продуктами. Алиса выходит замуж за Майка, техника из Алмазного, свадьбу будут играть сначала тут, а потом продолжат в Алмазном, и надо думать о подарке. Причём Алиса, кажется, уже беременна, и подарок надо выбирать с намёком. Ника звонила, рассказывала, как поругалась с подружками. У неё вообще сложно с друзьями. Единственная близкая подруга осталась тут, на Каджеро, Орест устроил её в прошлом году во второй местный офис «Артемиды». А на Земле Ника совсем одна, столько соблазнов и чужих людей… Тяжело.

Инга вчера сказала: «Ты сама отправила её на Землю. Вспомни, это ведь ты хотела, чтобы она была самостоятельной, и ты помогла ей отказаться от предложения Андрея».

Конечно, сама. Да и что это было за предложение? Пригласить ради Ники преподавателей с Земли, чтобы они в Володином медицинском центре занимались её обучением. Чушь какая. Нику и так упорно возводят в ранг принцессы, а зачем ей это нужно? Пусть поживёт самостоятельно, пусть поймёт, что она, прежде всего, человек, личность и только потом уже наследница отцовского дела. Дела, прежде всего, а не состояния. Всё это Майя вчера сказала Инге в ответ, и та, конечно, согласилась. Не могла не согласиться, потому что сама добивалась такой вот самостоятельности слишком долго. Уехала от родителей, когда ей было всего шестнадцать, и с тех пор ни разу не пожалела об этом.

Только одного Майя не сказала. Той единственной причины, по которой она настояла бы на отъезде Ники даже против её собственного желания. Не сказала, потому что никто бы её не понял и не поверил. Никаких доказательств, одна материнская тревога и женская интуиция. Да и сама Ника её вряд ли поняла бы. Слишком неопытна, слишком неискушена, слишком привыкла считать дядю Ореста своим родственником.

Неожиданно в её невесёлые размышления ворвался резкий, неприятный и тревожный звук. Майя невольно охнула. Она не сразу поняла, что это, а когда сообразила, испугалась уже по-настоящему. Сирена общей тревоги звучала в Солнечном на её памяти лишь дважды. В самом начале, когда ещё не укрепленный до конца периметр прорвали взбесившиеся урсы, и позже, когда объявляли облаву на одного вооружённого свихнувшегося егеря... Что случилось на этот раз?

\- Майка, что ты застыла? - ворвалась в комнату уже одетая Инга. - Буди Лизу, это же сигнал общего сбора, на площади!

\- Что случилось? - Майя торопливо влезла в костюм, застегнула молнию, порадовалась, что так и не успела вчера переодеться в платье.

\- Понятия не имею. Я попыталась позвонить Володе, но у них никто не отвечает. Что-то серьёзное.

Майя осторожно разбудила дочь - трёхлетняя Лиза не любила резких побудок.

\- Вставай, малыш, - позвала она, пряча за нежностью голоса своё волнение.

\- К папе? - сонно спросила дочь, ещё не успев толком проснуться.

\- Конечно, к папе, только не сразу, - пообещала Инга, помогая сестре одевать девочку. - Сначала немного погуляем.

\- Гулять к папе, - капризно заявила Лиза, поглядывая из-под кудрявой чёлки на тётку одним глазом - второй она ещё не удосужилась открыть.

\- Да, милая, - успокаивающе отозвалась Майя, застегивая «молнию» на комбинезончике дочери. - Гулять и к папе, и к дяде Володе. Все уже нас ждут.

Это было почти правдой. На главной площади Солнечного собрались, казалось, все жители. Сонные, ничего не понимающие люди, и разговоры - негромкие, тревожные. Резкий электрический свет заливал всё вокруг, на площади было светлее, чем днём. Однако отчаянные попытки Майи найти знакомые лица ни к чему не привели, она не смогла увидеть ни мужа, ни Ореста.

\- Папа? - Лиза вопросительно подёргала её за выбившуюся прядку волос.

\- Конечно, милая, как только я его увижу, мы тут же пойдём к нему. Похоже, их тут вообще нет, - сказала она Инге, опуская Лизу на землю. Девочка уже была тяжеловата для того, чтобы постоянно таскать её на руках.

\- Володя! - вдруг крикнула Инга, рванувшись вперёд так, что чуть не сбила с ног стоящую впереди женщину. Майя не помнила её имени, но знала, что это одна из сотрудниц питомника для детёнышей.

От резкого крика тётки вздрогнула и прижалась к матери Лиза, однако ни звука лишнего не издала.

\- Ну, наконец-то! - Володя, аккуратно лавируя между обеспокоенными людьми, подошёл к женщинам, нетерпеливо обнял Ингу, ободряюще кивнул Майе. - Я волновался, почему вас нет.

\- Лиза очень крепко спала, - сказала Майя. - Что случилось, ты знаешь что-нибудь?

\- Увы, нет. Я пытался войти в главный корпус, но дверь оказалась заблокирована.

\- Даже для твоего пропуска? - удивилась Майя.

После Андрея и Ореста Владимир Аристов был третьим человеком в Солнечном. Главный врач, руководитель научного медико-биологического центра Каджеро. И он тоже не может пройти. Что же происходит?

\- Даже для моего, - словно сам удивляясь своим словам, кивнул Володя. - Понятия не имею, кто там закрылся.

\- А ты уверен, что там вообще кто-то есть? - поинтересовалась Инга.

\- Ну, сирена общего сбора не включается автоматически, - покачал он головой. - Её мог включить дежурный по периметру - сам или по указанию Ревнёва с Кледнером. Значит, кто-то там есть. Не волнуйтесь, кто бы это ни был, скоро всё узнаем.

Словно отзываясь ему, из площадных динамиков раздался молодой уверенный голос. Говорил мужчина.

\- Уважаемые жители Солнечного! Прошу вашего внимания!

Люди постепенно умолкли, напряжённо прислушались.

\- Незнакомый голос, - Инга опередила сестру, которая хотела сказать то же самое. - Кто сегодня дежурит, Володя?

Он не успел ответить.

\- Прошу всех сохранять спокойствие. Я вынужден сообщить вам неприятные новости.

Майя перевела взгляд на Володю, как будто надеялась, что он сейчас объяснит ей происходящее. Однако его лицо напугало её. Загорелая кожа побледнела так, что каштановая борода казалась чёрной. Левая рука всё крепче прижимала Ингу, а правая шарила по его бедру. Майя неожиданно догадалась, что он ищет, и судорожно притянула к себе Лизу. Та хныкнула было, но тут же замолчала.

Оружие, разрешённое к ношению всем совершеннолетним жителям, брали только при походе в джунгли. Володя в джунгли сейчас не собирался, и кобура с игольником осталась дома. Он уже, конечно, сам понял это, но рука как будто отказывалась ему верить. И это её самостоятельное движение пугало Майю ещё больше.

\- Солнечный захвачен, а все его жители, столь любезно собравшиеся на этой площади, являются нашими заложниками. Единственное, что от вас требуется - беспрекословно выполнять мои указания, и тогда я могу обещать вам соответствующее отношение.

Вскрикнула женщина, имени которой Майя так и не вспомнила, и этот короткий крик словно прорвал плотину. Бессловесное непонимание сменилось хаотичным шумом, гулом голосов. Кто-то не верил, кто-то требовал вызвать охрану, какой-то мужчина громко призывал не слушать «этого ненормального», а пойти и разблокировать двери главного корпуса. Испуганно заплакал ребёнок. Лиза оглядывалась по сторонам, словно искала кого-то, но сама плакать пока не собиралась. И то хорошо, подумала Майя. Успокаивать Лизу она сейчас не смогла бы. Её бы кто успокоил. Сердце сжимала холодная лапка страха, но гораздо сильнее глодало ощущение полной беспомощности и абсолютной неизвестности. Если этот псих говорит правду, в чём она почему-то не сомневалась, и захвачен весь городок, то где сейчас Андрей с Орестом, что с ними? Они ведь главные тут, и это вряд ли удастся сохранить в тайне.

\- Я требую тишины! – внезапно прогремел всё тот же голос, но на этот раз вместо доброжелательной вежливости в нём звучали металлические жёсткие нотки. – Тот, кто попробует самовольно покинуть площадь, будет расстрелян на месте. Я не расположен шутить и играть с вами. Будете повиноваться – сможете вернуться к обычной жизни, когда всё закончится. Нет – я не поручусь за вашу сохранность.

\- Да что вы их слушаете! – мужчина, который настаивал на том, что всё это шутки сумасшедшего, расталкивая людей, первым направился прочь с площади.

Не успел он выйти за пределы толпы, как люди потянулись за ним – двое, пятеро, десять человек. Володя выпустил Ингу и сделал шаг по направлению к уходящим, то ли чтобы остановить, то ли чтобы уйти с ними, но ничего не успел сделать.

Из темноты, по всему периметру площади, вынырнули фигуры людей в пятнистых одинаковых комбинезонах с оружием в руках. Майя не могла сосчитать их, слишком волновалась.

\- Человек тридцать, - тихо сказала Инга. – Кажется, это не шутки, Майка.

Она уже и сама видела, что не шутки. И те, кто хотел уйти, тоже это поняли. Самый активный и решительный, который шёл первым, теперь торопливо отступал обратно в толпу, словно стараясь спрятаться поглубже.

\- Это было последнее предупреждение, - снова спокойно сообщил голос в динамиках. – А теперь я попрошу вас разделиться, – и неожиданная издёвка в его интонации заставила Майю похолодеть. – Девочки направо, мальчики налево. Девочки, своих отпрысков любого пола забираете с собой.

\- Володя? – слабо сказала Инга, уцепившись за плечо мужа, как Лиза за рукав матери.

\- Спокойно, Ингуша, всё будет хорошо, - он снова обнял её за плечи. – Главное, ничего не делайте лишнего, просто слушайтесь их. Скорее всего, он не врёт, и нам ничего не будет угрожать, если следовать его требованиям. Майя, береги Лизу.

Он посмотрел поверх головы Майи, и она поняла по его глазам, что к ним приближаются. Сил обернуться у неё не было, поэтому она просто отступила на шаг назад, в сторону, куда другие вооружённые бандиты оттесняли женщин.

\- Иди, Инга, - мягко оттолкнул жену Володя. – Иди с Майей, всё будет хорошо. Просто дождитесь, когда это закончится. И не волнуйся за меня, ладно?

Инга, до сих пор гораздо более спокойная, чем сестра, теперь совершенно потерялась. Майя понимала, что её сила и уверенность крылись в этом высоком бородатом парне, а сейчас, когда его у неё отнимали, всё это уходило вместе с ним. Майе было проще – она с самого начала волновалась за отсутствующего мужа и уже немного привыкла к ощущению страха, он как будто притупился. А у Инги буквально в одну секунду выбили опору.

\- Нет, я без тебя не пойду, - в её голосе, уже более громком, чем раньше, чувствовалась нарастающая паника.

Мимо Майи, тут же рефлекторно схватившей дочь на руки, прошёл плотно сложённый невысокий мужчина с боевым излучателем – Майя видела такие у охранников офиса. Где ж они, охранники?

\- Скажи своей тёлке, чтобы замолчала, - бросил он Володе. – И пусть идёт, куда велено. А сам разворачивайся, тебя уже заждались.

\- Инга, иди с Майей, ничего не делай, слышишь? – Володя уже начал отступать от надвигающегося на него бандита. – Майя, забери её!

Она вздрогнула, услышав своё имя, но быстро сориентировалась, подошла к сестре и схватила её свободной рукой под локоть.

\- Пойдём, Инга, - тихо сказала она, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. - Пойдём, нас ждут.

\- Ина, пойдём, - вдруг вступила напуганная Лиза, хлопая ладошкой по плечу тётки. – К папе!

Майя почувствовала, что у неё у самой на подходе истерика. Успокаивать одновременно дочь и сестру она была не в состоянии. Рука, державшая Лизу, начинала неметь, но отпустить Ингу, так и не двинувшуюся с места, она не могла.

\- Пойдём, говорю! – вместо слёз Майя вдруг разозлилась.

Ну что это за наказание! И эти, с автоматами, уже идут к ним, и кончиться это может очень плохо. Что такое с Ингой? Она ведь никогда не была паникёршей и истеричкой, почему именно сейчас...

Она так и не узнала, что с сестрой. Потому что в следующий миг та резко рванулась, высвободившись из ослабевшего захвата Майи, и с криком «Володя!» бросилась за уходящими мужчинами. Майя, не в силах вымолвить ни слова или просто пошевелиться, стояла, прижимая к себе дочь, и смотрела, как бежит её сестра, как она вдруг спотыкается, ничком падает на землю и больше не двигается. Негромкий резкий звук, прозвучавший откуда-то слева, она отметила слабо и только позже поняла, что это был выстрел боевого излучателя. В ушах зашумело. И крик Володи, и плач дочери, и гомон за спиной – заголосили женщины, - всё это проплывало мимо неё, как большое рыхлое облако неопознанных звуков.

Она не почувствовала, как парень в той же пятнистой униформе толкал её к другим женщинам, не ощутила, как кто-то забрал у неё из рук Лизу, не помнила, как их довели до правого крыла центрального офиса, втолкнули в пустое здание, где находилось помещение охраны, и не услышала, как захлопнулась дверь.

 

 

 

Стоило открыть глаза, как накатил приступ тошноты, и комната вокруг совершила несколько самопроизвольных поворотов, прежде чем Ревнёв понял, что находится в своём собственном кабинете. Он, мягко говоря, нечасто наблюдал это помещение с такого необычного ракурса. Осторожно приняв сидячее положение - руки совсем не слушались - он оказался сидящим на полу, в углу между диваном и стеной, напротив стола. С трудом собрав обрывочные картинки последних событий, он вспомнил, что перед тем, как уйти в домашнее крыло, искал Ореста. Майя с Лизой ночевали у Аристовых, и он позволил себе засидеться допоздна. На часах было без пятнадцати три… а у Ореста не отвечал мобильный, хотя если бы тот спал, ответил бы автоответчик... и Ревнёв отправился в его кабинет сам, дверь открылась - ага, у Ореста двери современные, раздвижные... Он шагнул внутрь и... всё.

Голова гудела, и тупая боль в затылке мешала сосредоточиться. Ревнёв машинально попытался поднять руку, чтобы ощупать повреждения, и только теперь сообразил, что руками-то шевелить и не может. Что-то жёсткое буквально вцепилось в запястья за спиной. Наручники? Да что здесь происходит?!

\- Доброе утро!

Какие хорошие слова, и до чего ж неприятный голос.

Как туго ни соображал сейчас Ревнёв, ему стало понятно, что вряд ли это приветствие сказано искренне.

\- Утро добрым не бывает, - вырвалось у него всплывшее откуда-то в памяти.

Язык еле поворачивается. Хорошо приложили.

Собеседник хохотнул. Он сидел, кажется, на диване, и чтобы увидеть его, нужно повернуть голову. А это сейчас самое сложное действие после «поднять руку». Поэтому Ревнёв не стал экспериментировать, ожидая, что тот сам подойдёт. Тем временем неплохо было бы оглядеть комнату. Он осторожно, не поднимая головы, попытался осмотреться. Почти сразу увидел Ореста – тот сидел почти рядом, шагах в пяти, около стены. Голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, на светлом воротнике расплывается пятно крови. Руки тоже за спиной, тоже наручники.

\- Очухался? – всё тот же неприятный голос, уже рядом. – Ты на меня-то посмотри, дядя! Нам бы поговорить.

Ревнёв всё же поднял голову, головокружение резко усилилось, его замутило. Неужели сотрясение? Хотя что тут удивительного.

Прямо перед ним сидел на корточках кудрявый белокурый парень в пятнистой одежде. Холодные светлые глаза в упор изучали лицо пленника.

\- А нам разве есть, о чём говорить, молодой человек? - негромко и всё ещё не совсем внятно сказал Ревнёв.

Парень дёрнулся, как будто собрался ударить, но Ревнёв остался неподвижным. Его такие шуточки не пробивали с юности, а сейчас ещё и двигаться было настолько больно, что неизвестно, что хуже – получить удар от этого сопляка или мотнуть головой в сторону с неопределённым результатом.

\- Ты это брось! Поговорить нам надо о деле. Ты ведь богатый? Так вот, мы тебя пришли немного растрясти!

Ревнёв поморщился.

\- Во-первых, мы с вами на брудершафт не пили, юноша, и не забывайте, что вы у меня в гостях. А во-вторых, не могли бы вы орать чуточку тише?

\- В гостях? Дядя, ты неправильно оцениваешь ситуацию. Это ты в гостях. И мы решаем, как долго ты тут гостить будешь!

Кудрявый явно завёлся, перестал ухмыляться.

\- Ты не наглей, дядя! Ты от меня сейчас зависишь.

\- И чего же вам надо, юноша? - осведомился Ревнёв - больше, чтобы потянуть время. Пока парень болтает, можно немного прийти в себя.

\- Ты имеешь деньги и власть, дядя, а я хочу поиметь тебя! И, значит, деньги и власть я тоже буду иметь. Хорошо получается, да?

Сначала он говорил «мы», отметил Ревнёв. Парень не один. Это серьёзнее, чем просто воришка в доме. А если в дом самого Ревнёва проникло несколько человек - это уже пахнет большими проблемами. Где охрана? Что же происходит? Неужели до них всё-таки добрались? Здесь, на Каджеро, в центральном городке, в его собственном доме, охраняемом, как крепость. Крепость дала трещину? Либо их кто-то продал, либо...

\- Ты меня не слушаешь! - сильный удар в челюсть вернул Ревнёва в реальность и в горизонтальное положение на полу.

\- Стоп, хватит, - раздался новый голос. Спокойный, уверенный, как будто говоривший знает, что ослушаться его не посмеют. - Ну-ка, немедленно извинись и помоги господину Ревнёву присесть на диван.

Ревнёв оказался сидящим на диване несколько раньше, чем восстановил ориентацию в пространстве. Кудрявый пробормотал что-то вроде «Прости, дядя» и исчез. Надо же, действительно извинился. Так, и кто же тут главный?

Молодой мужчина, в таком же пятнистом костюме, сидел на специально вытащенном из-за стола кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и пристально изучал пленника. Ревнёв ответил ему тоже взглядом в упор. Лицо у нового «гостя» благожелательное, улыбка дружеская… и только глаза настораживали. Чёрные, как это принято говорить – «бездонные», в которых прячется неизвестность.

\- Простите этого болвана за наглость, - начал он, встряхивая головой – длинная чёрная челка упала прямо на глаза, мешая смотреть. – Сколько ни воспитываю, а всё без толку. И ладно бы, он по делу болтал, так ведь нет - просто хамит.

Он и вправду выглядел искренне огорчённым.

\- Что вам нужно? - Ревнёв устал от навязываемых ему спектаклей.

Парень согласно кивнул.

\- Вы правы. Перейдём к делу. Вы, наверное, не представляете себе, что сейчас происходит вне вашего дома. - Черноволосый уселся поудобнее. - Мои люди захватили Солнечный. Пока вы лежали без сознания, мы собрали всех жителей на центральной площади, и сейчас их уже разводят по ближайшим зданиям. Мужчин, если вы не возражаете, мы поместим в этом доме. В нём удобнее всего забаррикадироваться. Вы ведь как специально для нас спроектировали свой дом - здесь, в центральной его части, можно устроить запертую на все засовы крепость.

Ревнёв похолодел. Об этой особенности устройства дома знали только члены семьи, Орест и Тайгир, начальник охраны. Орест лежит рядом, на полу в этой же комнате, значит...

\- А вы думали, мы сюда просто погулять пришли? - парень откровенно наслаждался эффектом. - Всё планировалось тщательно, с учётом нюансов. И, как вы понимаете, не ради спортивного интереса. А вот теперь мы подходим к основному. К нашим требованиям.

Парень сделал паузу, ожидая вопроса или другой реакции. Однако Ревнёв не доставил ему такого удовольствия, молча созерцая ножку кресла под незваным гостем. Тот подождал ещё пару секунд, а затем продолжил, как будто и не прерывался.

\- Нам от вас нужен совершенный пустяк. Ну, может быть, и не совсем пустяк, но вы как-нибудь переживёте. Вы должны перечислить на указанный нами счёт пятьсот миллионов евро, обеспечить нам корабль и зелёный коридор до ближайшей зоны перехода.

Ревнёв перевёл взгляд с ножки кресла на кончик чёрного сапога, покачивающийся вверх-вниз, в такт словам, потом выше – к непроницаемым глазам. Нет, не шутит.

\- Такой пустяк, всё же, по сравнению с драгоценностью под названием «жизнь», а, господин Ревнёв? – голос стал вкрадчивым и тихим, и от этих почти медовых интонаций словно потянуло ледяным ветерком. – Особенно если речь идёт не о вашей жизни, а о жизнях вашей жены и дочери?

У стены слабо застонал Орест, приходя в себя.

Ревнёв молчал. Он смотрел по-прежнему в глаза черноволосого, пытаясь осознать, верно ли он услышал. Тот улыбнулся.

\- Я же сказал вам, что захвачен весь Солнечный, все его жители. И я сказал, что мы заранее всё планировали. Конечно, мы уделим вам и вашей семье особое внимание, - он сделал упор на слове «особое». – Ведь все смертны – и вы, и ваша семья. Подумайте об этом.

Внизу, на улице, послышался шум.

Черноволосый поднялся.

\- Полагаю, я могу оставить вас, чтобы дать вам время для раздумий, - голос его резко стал деловым и очень жёстким. От прежней мягкости не осталось и следа. - Но учтите, долго ждать я не могу. Решайте скорее, иначе появятся первые жертвы.

Он вышел из комнаты, а Ревнёв так и не смог ему ничего ответить.

 

\- Что думаешь делать, Андрей? – тихо спросил от стены Орест, который, несомненно, слышал финал разговора и всё понял. Он всегда всё быстро схватывал. – Сколько они хотят?

\- Пятьсот миллионов, корабль и возможность свободно улететь, - разжал, наконец, губы Ревнёв.

Орест охнул, попытавшись сесть поудобнее.

\- Деньги немаленькие. Но дело не в них. Свободно улететь у них вряд ли получится.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Ревнёв. Он хорошо знал Ореста и его царапнул тон, которым были сказаны последние слова.

\- Неважно, - Орест выразительно повёл глазами вокруг, и до Ревнёва дошло – их могут слушать. – Впрочем, если поспешат – может, и получится.

Неожиданно распахнулась дверь, и в кабинет втолкнули ещё двоих – одного из охранников, Ревнёв напрочь забыл его имя, и Аристова. У обоих руки так же схвачены за спиной наручниками. Парень из охраны не удержался на ногах и упал. По синякам и кровоподтёкам было ясно, что его взяли не сразу, а после хорошей драки. Аристов выглядел несколько лучше, хотя на левой скуле алел след от кулака, но Ревнёва ужаснул его взгляд – совершенно пустой, потухший и равнодушный.

Дверь так же быстро захлопнулась.

\- Серёжа! – первым пришёл в себя Орест. Он попытался встать, но у него ничего не вышло, и с тихим стоном снова привалился к стене.

Точно, Сергей Серов, - вспомнил Ревнёв. Он не так давно служит в охране Солнечного, поэтому и имя не сразу вспомнилось.

Парень на полу пошевелился и медленно, с усилием, сел.

\- Что там случилось, вы снаружи были? Где Майя, Лиза, вы видели их? – торопливо посыпались вопросы Ореста.

\- Серов, где Тайгир? – тяжело спросил Ревнёв, перебивая взволнованного друга.

Наступила пауза.

\- Я не видел его, - негромко ответил охранник. – Сначала не видел.

\- А потом? – каждое слово было, как булыжник.

\- А потом... потом он был с ними.

Снова пауза.

\- Их много?

\- Я видел человек сорок. Они окружили площадь, собрали туда всех сиреной общей тревоги, а нас вырубили чуть раньше. Кто-то из наших даже дёрнуться не успел – положили на месте.

\- Убили? – с замиранием спросил Орест.

Ревнёв понимал его чувства. Охрану Орест подбирал сам, лично, и за каждого из них чувствовал личную ответственность.

\- Многих, - выдохнул Серов. – Я не знаю, почему не убили меня.

\- Чтобы ты всё это нам рассказал, - сказал Ревнёв и перевёл взгляд на Ореста – Значит, нас сдал Тайгир. Интересно, сколько ему предложили из этих пятисот миллионов.

Орест страдальчески сморщился.

\- Не может быть, - слабо сказал он. – Грег не мог…

\- Больше некому. Только мы и он знали устройство защитного комплекса. Только мы или он могли провести сюда такую толпу чужих, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Только он и ты знали, где и когда будет находиться охрана. Ты здесь, а он – среди бандитов, - припечатал Ревнёв. – Какие ещё нужны доказательства?

\- Они убили Ингу, Андрей, - вдруг сказал Аристов и впервые с тех пор, как вошёл в комнату, посмотрел Ревнёву в глаза. – Просто пристрелили.

\- Чёрт, - беспомощно сказал Орест и снова попытался встать, безрезультатно. – А Майя, Лиза? С ними-то что?

Ревнёв сидел молча, перед глазами опять всё крутилось.

\- Они живы. Их увели вместе с другими женщинами, - Аристов снова опустил голову и словно выключился.

\- Андрей… Это всё серьёзно, - в голосе Ореста прорезался страх. – Надо что-то делать, Андрей!

Ревнёв откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

 

Вместе с первыми лучами Сианы, пробившимися сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи на окнах, в кабинет вернулся черноволосый в сопровождении двоих мужчин всё в тех же пятнистых костюмах.

\- А этот здесь что делает? Убрать! – коротко кивнул главарь в сторону Серова.

Один из сопровождающих молча, рывком, поднял ослабевшего охранника и выволок его за дверь.

\- Ну, теперь мы тут вчетвером, у нас тесная, понимающая компания, и все мы сейчас напряжемся и подумаем, что нужно ответить на мои простейшие требования. Думаю, совещание вы уже провели, - улыбнулся черноволосый и снова опустился в кресло, ожидающее его посреди кабинета. – Итак, решение?

Ревнёв ждал этого вопроса.

\- Я согласен на ваши условия. Я должен позвонить начальнику космопорта в Алмазном, чтобы подготовили мой личный корабль, и в мой банк на Земле. Всё это займет время.

\- Отлично! Я вижу, мы не зря разъясняли вам обстановку, господин Ревнёв. Вы правильно оценили ситуацию. Сейчас мы предоставим вам возможность связаться с нужными людьми, но постарайтесь быть аккуратным в выражениях, нам вовсе не нужно вмешательство властей. Мы сами разберёмся, верно? Не забывайте о вашей семье, пожалуйста.

\- Вы не тронете их, пока я буду договариваться, – Ревнёв не спрашивал, он утверждал.

Черноволосый пожал плечами:

\- Сейчас в Солнечном полдень. Мы и так долго провозились. В вашем распоряжении восемь часов. Этого достаточно для перечисления денег и даже для подготовки корабля. По истечении восьми часов я начну убирать заложников. И первой погибнет ваша жена. Потом мы возьмемся за других женщин, а там… как карта ляжет.

\- Мне может не хватить этих восьми часов! – Ревнёв почувствовал, что срывается.

\- Так поторопите своих людей. Время – деньги, а в вашем случае время – жизнь.

 

***

 

\- Капитан Лазарев по вашему приказанию прибыл!

Фойзе вздрогнул. Совсем легонько, но он был уверен, что Феникс заметил. Увлёкся мыслями, слишком увлёкся.

\- Проходи, присаживайся.

Не раздумывал, сразу прошёл к стулу, сел. Хороший парень, уверенный и сильный. Фойзе в очередной раз порадовался, что не потерял его в своё время. Но сейчас не стоило об этом думать. Сейчас нужно было решать поставленную задачу. Подполковник прошёл на своё место и тяжело опустился в кресло.

\- Пришёл приказ. Мы сейчас срочно идём к звезде М-128, на её обитаемой планете-колонии произошло ЧП. Кроме нас, сейчас в квадрате никого из ВКС нет.

\- Сиана, Каджеро?

\- Каджеро, - подтвердил Фойзе. – Захват заложников.

\- Балу и Ти-Рекса не ждём?

«Медведи» с «динозаврами» не успевали вернуться на борт.

\- Нет. Они дождутся нас, у них ситуация под контролем. Через пару часов прибудут в центральный населённый пункт и будут ждать нашего возвращения.

\- Ясно. Уточнения по заданию?

Фойзе помолчал.

\- Ситуация следующая. Каджеро, как ты знаешь, планета-заповедник.

\- «Артемида». Сафари на дикой природе.

\- Именно. Захвачен центральный городок – Солнечный. Населения пятьсот человек, и среди них сам глава «Артемиды» Андрей Ревнёв, его семья и сотрудники центрального офиса.

Феникс понимающе кивнул.

\- Главное, несомненно, сам Ревнёв с семьёй.

\- Естественно. Есть нечто, неизменное в этом мире, и это – то, что большие шишки всегда главнее всего, - согласился Фойзе. – Нам приказано освободить заложников и уничтожить террористов.

\- Каковы их требования?

\- Они ещё не выходили на связь. Сигнал SOS поступил в два пятьдесят пять по времени Солнечного. Тот, кто послал его, тоже не смог ничего толком сообщить. Последующие попытки вызвать Солнечный успеха не имели. Однако к нам поступила информация, что Ревнёв связался со своим банком на Земле, требуя перевести пятьсот миллионов на счёт, номер которого обещал сообщить позже. Мы приостановили этот процесс, но Ревнёв ясно дал понять – у нас в распоряжении восемь часов. Есть предположение, что потом начнут гибнуть заложники. Мы находимся всего в трёх часах полёта от Каджеро, ещё часа два на высадку и разведку на месте. – Фойзе перевёл взгляд на Феникса. - Паша…

Лазарев, и без того неотрывно смотревший на него, выпрямился и напрягся. Подполковник давно заметил, что настоящее имя, когда его произносил именно он сам, производило особое действие.

\- Это очень ответственная операция. - Фойзе замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.

Так и не придумал, как, и просто перескочил к заданию, не договорив. Во время инструктажа ловил на себе взгляд Феникса, внимательный и выжидающий. Парень не дурак, договорить всё равно придётся.

Он окликнул Феникса уже в коридоре.

\- Капитан!

Конечно, тот ждал, что его окликнут и вернулся почти мгновенно.

\- Паша, я не хотел этого говорить, знаю, что для тебя это лишнее, но… если мы завалим операцию, полетят не только ваши погоны.

Изумлённый взгляд синих глаз заставил подполковника досадливо поморщиться.

\- Да знаю я, Паша, знаю. Только у меня неофициальное предупреждение – если погибнут заложники, особенно, не дай Бог, из семьи Ревнёва…

\- Господин подполковник, для меня все заложники одинаковы, - негромко, но твёрдо сказал Феникс. – И если я не успеваю – значит, успеть было невозможно.

\- Для тебя не должно быть слова «невозможно», капитан. А насчёт заложников помни.

\- Я всегда помню. Вы лучше других это знаете.

\- Я должен был тебе это сказать, чтобы ты представлял всю ответственность.

\- Это моя работа, господин подполковник. Разрешите идти?

Фойзе помолчал.

\- Иди.

Глядя вслед Фениксу, Фойзе подумал, что они в этот раз неправильно расстались. Он понимал, что тот сейчас чувствует. Он и сам испытал нечто похожее на брезгливость, когда заместитель начальника Генерального штаба генерал Литный срывающимся от волнения голосом сообщил, что среди заложников находится «сам» Андрей Ревнёв с семьёй и если с ними что-нибудь случится, то на голову Фойзе и его бойцов падут все кары небесные.

Владелец «Артемиды» и его родственники должны быть спасены. Об остальных заложниках было просто сказано «постарайтесь обойтись без лишних жертв». Это был начальник Центрального штаба, и это была часть приказа.

Подполковник вернулся в свой кабинет, сел за стол и невидяще уставился в стену напротив, где знал каждый квадратик пластиковой обивки. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас оказаться на месте Феникса или хотя бы рядом с ним, а не сидеть тут, ожидая финала.

 

Сообщение об очередном задании пришло по громкой связи. Когда Хан подошёл к ангарам, все «волки», кроме командира, уже собрались. Хан наткнулся на недовольный взгляд.

\- Ты последним пришёл, - сообщил Дэн.

Можно подумать, что он к началу атаки опоздал. Уложился в положенное время, как всегда. Просто не спешил, как остальные. А зачем? Главное – успевать, а не изображать рвение. Лучше б этот тугодум в деле соображал быстрее, чем в замечаниях. Командир, как же. Надо же это как-то продемонстрировать.

Дэн в последнее время раздражал. Едва ли не больше Язвы. С Язвой хоть не соскучишься. Если уж прицепится – так и занятно бывает отмахиваться. А этот... нудит, достает, и ответить-то нечего, кроме «отвали». Но ведь не ответишь, по крайней мере, не в такой обстановке.

Хан отказывался понимать, чем Дэн как командир отделения лучше, скажем, его самого? Ну, с Аяксом всё ясно – он-то прирождённый сержант, ни выше, ни ниже. С Индиго – тоже ясно, хоть и хочется припечатать «любимчик Феникса», но не в этом дело. Соображает быстро, кричит громко, приказы выполняет, сам тоже может приказать, если нужно... опыта не хватает и спокойствия, а так – не придерёшься особо. Хоть и хочется, да. А вот Дэн раздражал. На взгляд Хана, у того и с соображением проблемы были, и с инициативой, и с ответственностью. Одно в нём удобно для Феникса – приказ, отданный один раз, уж точно не обсуждается, и в сторону его выполнения всё отделение прётся с упорством бронебойного вездехода. Тупого и неповоротливого, как сам Строганов. Хан однажды подумал, что даже под началом Язвы, при всех недостатках, ему было бы приятнее. Сам, правда, от этой мысли обплевался, но её появление наглядно показало, насколько ему надоел этот увалень в командирах.

Кстати о Язве. Что-то он смурной сегодня. Вон, Аякс с Бутом вовсю «горыныча» обсуждают, Кельт с Джином встревают, даже Шторм заинтересовался, а этот молчит, как неродной... Хан всегда помнил о пресловутом «чувстве опасности» Язвы. И хотя внешне никогда не показывал, но чувству этому доверял. Дерьмовый характер – характером, а способности индиго – это, всё же, не кот чихнул.

Мрачное лицо вечносияющего «любимчика» вызывало неясную тревогу. Хан ещё попытался убедить себя, что тот просто не выспался, но тут объявился Феникс, и наступила тишина.

\- Громкую связь все слышали, - начал он, - цель и общую ситуацию вы уже знаете. Каджеро, центральный поселок, террористы, заложники. Ребята, сейчас я дам вам детализацию. Но, прежде всего, хочу сказать, чтобы вы были готовы к абсолютной непредсказуемости развития событий. Мы не знаем практически ничего. Ни сколько «шакалов», ни чего они хотят, ни где находятся заложники… При этом есть почти полная уверенность, что этот захват не стихийный, а планомерно подготовленный.

\- В первый раз, что ли, - невпопад подал голос Язва.

Феникс метнул в его сторону быстрый взгляд. Тоже почуял.

Язва говорил так, как будто сам себя убеждал. Совсем на него не похоже. Что ж ему там привиделось? Хотя он же говорил, что не обязательно видит. Чаще просто ощущает. Чёрт, ощущал бы незаметно для окружающих, что ли! И так задание непростое, так ещё и он нагнетает. Хотя заметили это, кажется, только они с Фениксом.

Когда всё было изложено, обсуждено, первичный план принят, оставалось ещё почти сорок минут до выхода из зоны перехода. Как решили, катера доставят «волков» на планету прямо от точки выхода, «Киплинг» к планете не приблизится.

После слов Феникса «у вас есть полчаса» Хан по привычке оглядел ребят. Все, вроде, в норме. Да и зачем бы им волноваться - до высадки ещё рано, после высадки будет не до того. Стоп, а куда это Язва намылился?

 

Индиго увернулся от вопросительного взгляда Феникса и вышел в коридор. За почти четыре года службы на «Киплинге» ещё никогда ему не было так паршиво. Сегодня утром он проснулся с тревожным ощущением надвигающихся неприятностей, а, услышав о готовящейся операции, понял, что тревога связана именно с ней. Он честно старался избавиться от предчувствий – чёрт бы побрал его чувствительность! – но не мог с ними справиться. Самое противное в ситуации было то, что определить источник опасности не получалось. От всего этого под конец инструктажа голова просто раскалывалась. Не от боли – от дурацких мыслей.

Он зашел в душевой отсек, направился к ближайшему умывальнику и открыл воду. Убавил температуру нагрева до минимума и торопливо плеснул в лицо ледяной волной. И ещё. И ещё. Словно можно было смыть не только пот с лица, но и это непонятное чувство внутри.

За спиной кто-то появился.

Индиго медленно поднял голову и в зеркале увидел вошедшего Хана. Тот встретил взгляд его отражения ухмылкой. Неторопливо подошёл к соседнему умывальнику и зачем-то тщательно вымыл руки. Индиго понял, что ему сейчас лучше уйти, но не успел.

\- Ну, что, сержант? Страшно? – почти сочувственно спросил Хан. – Может, тебе, пока не поздно, рапорт подать? Я вообще не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь. Тут же стреляют, мальчик! И тебе стрелять приходится, а это нелегко.

Индиго стиснул зубы. Что ему за дело до того, с каким чувством он, Дмитрий Гордеев, идёт на подобные задания? И откуда он знает… Психолог хренов.

\- Дима, а если тебя ненароком заденут? Это ж такая потеря для всего взвода, особенно для нашего командира.

Индиго бросил на Хана взгляд, которым можно было бы убить. Заткнись, не трогай Пашку!

\- Бедный, бедный Феникс! Остаться без лучшего друга, - театрально покачал головой Хан, словно не понимая предупреждения. Взглянул в упор.

Нет, он не веселится, не ехидничает. Индиго ещё не успел понять, что за выражение было в глазах Хана, как тот вдруг совсем другим тоном добавил:

\- Или не только друга, а?

Вся тревога, всё беспокойное выматывающее, что было в душе, всё недовольство собой, которые накапливались с самого утра, сейчас превратились в один большой яростный поток, захлестнувший его изнутри. И эта последняя издевательская фраза с грязным смыслом словно нажала красную кнопку. Взрыв.

Хотя Хан и ожидал чего-то подобного – не мог не ожидать, того и добивался, - но среагировать не успел. Тяжёлый удар в челюсть отшвырнул его к противоположной стене, как манекен. Он едва успел собраться и откатиться в сторону, когда на него снова бросился разъярённый Индиго. Хан вскочил на ноги, сплюнул кровь на белый пластик пола и через секунду встретил новую атаку. На этот раз он устоял на ногах и смог ответить. В этот контрудар было вложено столько злости, что Индиго, даже замутнённый гневом, почувствовал её. Но ему некогда было раздумывать – за что и почему, в голове билось только одно: убью скотину.

\- Отставить!

Голос командира подействовал на обоих, как минутами раньше холодная вода на Индиго. Они застыли друг против друга, не спуская с противника горящих ненавистью глаз.

\- Чернов, - уже тише сказал Феникс, тоже не двигаясь с места, – твоё отделение уже готовится к посадке на «сокол». Марш к своим.

Хан молча развернулся и вышел за дверь, выхватив по пути одноразовое полотенце из автомата.

Индиго проводил его проясняющимся взглядом. А неплохо…

\- Я не понял, Гордеев, это что за выходки? – Феникс говорил спокойно, даже слегка удивлённо, но Индиго знал, что тот тоже кипит от негодования. Насколько вообще может кипеть.

\- Ненавижу эту сволочь, - выплюнул он завершающим аккордом и вдруг улыбнулся. А ведь помогло. Тоска-то ушла. Вот так – дашь в морду мерзавцу, и на душе хорошеет.

\- Что за улыбочки? Мне плевать, кого ты там ненавидишь или любишь, ты на службе, сержант! – Феникс повысил голос. - Ты не забыл, что у тебя есть подчинённые, которым ты должен пример подавать? Марш строить своё отделение, нашёл время для разборок!

Индиго уловил в голосе друга нотки отчаяния – другой бы не заметил, но не он. Внезапно ему стало совестно. Пашка на него надеется, а он действительно, как ребёнок, поддается на дешёвые провокации.

\- Больше не повторится, - негромко сказал Индиго и уже уставным тоном гаркнул: - Есть идти строить своих!

Уже выходя, услышал вслед привычно-печальное:

\- Клоун, мать твою.

Он дошёл до поворота коридора и остановился. Не то, чтобы появилось ощущение новой опасности – на фоне общей тревожности всё казалось ерундой. Вернуться ему захотелось не поэтому.

Когда он заглянул в открытую дверь, Феникс стоял спиной к нему, отвернувшись к белой стене. Индиго уже открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть, но не успел, потому что тот неожиданно и резко ударил по стене кулаком. И ещё раз.

Индиго отпрянул. Пашкина молчаливая ярость его всегда немного пугала. И сейчас он очень близко подобрался к тому, чтобы эта ярость была направлена на него. Нет, вот сию минуту это была не столько ярость, сколько раздражение: предстоит опасное дело, а два бойца валяют дурака с мордобитием, не могли дождаться шакалов, чтобы на них злость вымещать... И всё-таки, это опасно близко. Индиго не хотелось представлять, каково это, когда вот такой настоящий гнев Феникса обрушивается на тебя, а не на белую стену.

Не хотелось попадаться ему на глаза. Но и просто уйти Индиго не смог. Дождался, пока Феникс успокоится, и только тогда бесшумно ретировался к ангарам, чуть раньше, чем друг вышел в коридор.

 

«Сокол» второго отделения опустился на планету не сразу. Они шли первыми и должны были просканировать область приземления, чтобы взвод не напоролся на следящие радары или предусмотрительно выставленных наблюдателей от террористов.

Хан не собирался драться. И заводить Язву тоже не собирался. Он хотел спросить, чего тот ждёт от задания. Наверное, впервые за всё время - просто спросить. Но когда увидел выражение его лица в зеркале, когда обжёгся об усталую раздражённую тоску во взгляде, не смог заговорить нормально. Его понесло в привычном направлении. Хотелось прогнать это дурацкое выражение - Язва смотрел на Хана, как на досадную помеху. Неодушевлённую.

Он смотрел так всегда, когда не злился. С самой первой встречи. Хотя не имел никакого права так смотреть. Ни права, ни оснований. Злиться - сколько угодно, пытаться отбиваться словами - это даже интересно… а вот так смотреть - нет. Не хотелось признаваться, но, чтобы вывести Язву из себя, Хан был готов нести любую чушь. Обычно получалось, легко и непринуждённо. Иногда даже получалось разозлиться самому - правда, Язве-то Хан этого никогда не показывал.

Драки он не ждал. Подколка насчёт неуставных отношений между Фениксом и Язвой была несвежей и навязшей в зубах даже у самого Хана. На самом деле, он знал, что рано или поздно достанет Язву этим - просто потому, что это была правда. Нет, конечно, это была просто дружба. По крайней мере, оба на самом деле так считали. Но Язва к командиру дышал очень неровно, это в глаза бросалось с первого взгляда. Конечно, все воспринимали это как нормальное отношение зелёного пацана к тому, кто заслужил его уважение и восхищение… да чёрт бы с ним, с возрастом - они ж ровесники, только всё равно издалека заметно, что Феникс старше, не физически, так морально. Только было там что-то ещё. Чего сам Язва знать не хотел, и уж точно не хотел, чтобы это знал Феникс.

\- Приготовились. Пять минут до посадки!

Раскомандовался…

Чёрт, Феникс, как ты можешь быть настолько слепым? Считать лучшим другом влюблённого в тебя безбашенного щенка, считать достойным командиром отделения бездарного тупицу без тени интеллекта и интуиции, и… последнее время Феникс смотрел на Хана так же, как и Язва. Нет, не раздражённо, но равнодушно. Как будто его, Хана, не было, а был предмет мебели. С которым иногда надо было разговаривать. Это его нарочито-душевное «Алик» выводило из себя сильнее, чем приступы ехидства Язвы.

Хан почувствовал, что сам начинает заводиться. Не стоит. Сейчас наоборот надо успокоиться. «Сокол» заходил на посадку.

 

Катера сели в десяти километрах от Солнечного, на просеку, соединяющую городок с соседним. Было принято решение двигаться к цели не по дороге, а вдоль неё, по зарослям. На Каджеро вечерело рано и смеркалось стремительно, поэтому передвигаться приходилось практически в полной темноте. Джунгли сейчас освещали только звёзды. С одной стороны, незнакомая местность и чужая природа, а с другой – больше шансов приблизиться к городку незамеченными.

Когда до цели оставалось около четырёх километров, Феникса догнал Шторм.

\- Командир, только что пропала связь с «Киплингом», - сообщил он.

Быстрая проверка показала, что связи не было не только с «Киплингом», но и в самой группе передатчики не работали.

\- Как думаешь, в чём дело, Шторм?

\- Это не техника отказала, - убеждённо ответил связист. - Где-то стоит глушитель, перекрывающий все частоты. Видимо, именно поэтому нам не удавалось связаться с Солнечным.

\- Ничего себе, оснащение у шакалов, - сказал Дэн. – Если они даже нас могут глушить.

В паре километров от периметра Солнечного Феникс остановил группу на небольшой поляне и отправил вперёд Бута с Кельтом. Пока ждали разведку, Индиго успел подстрелить бесшумным лазерным излучателем «горыныча» местную тварь, при ближайшем рассмотрении похожую на земного варана, которая намеревалась свалиться на голову Аякса с ближайшего дерева. Собственно, она и свалилась – но уже мёртвой.

Пока изучали тварь, вернулись разведчики. Феникс раскрыл в воздухе карту местности, тонкие зелёные линии отчётливо светились в темноте. Ребята оставили тушку «варана» в густой листве кустарника и придвинулись ближе. Началась работа.

\- Докладывай, - кивнул Феникс Буту.

\- Мы находимся здесь, - начал тот, указывая на карту. - Вот город. Заложников держат здесь, в доме-офисе «Артемиды», и здесь – в отдельном здании, помещении для охранников. Постов наблюдения замечено не было, но это не значит, что периметр не просматривается. Террористы находятся в центральном офисе и имеют доступ к видеонаблюдению за территорией.

\- Камеры точно стоят тут и тут, - ткнул в карту Бут. - Пройти можно – нас не обнаружили.

\- Значит, двигаемся по вашим следам. В городе за периметром, вот здесь – расходимся на две группы. Дэн, твоё отделение берёт на себя второе здание. Оно меньше, и, по словам Кельта, там небольшая группа бандитов.

\- Двоих снаружи я видел точно, внутри сложнее, - уточнил Кельт. - По показаниям детектора ещё трое внутри, а заложники на подземном этаже, и сколько там в этой толпе бандитов, вычислить невозможно.

Феникс кивнул.

\- Значит, так. Дэн, за тобой это здание. Мы с Индиго и Аяксом идём к центральному офису. Предположительно, именно там держат Ревнёва, там же должен быть и главный. Это будет уже наша задача. Кельт и Джин, на вас будет связь. Кельт с нами, Джин остается с Дэном и его группой. Без моего сигнала ничего не предпринимать, Дэн, обо всех неожиданностях докладывать незамедлительно. Начинаем одновременно. Сигнал к началу – красная ракета, поскольку рации блокированы. – Он оглядел ребят и добавил: - И помните, для нас главное – это заложники. Все, вперёд! Кельт, Бут, вы первые, Аякс замыкающий. Расходимся после прохождения периметра.

Один за другим «волки» бесшумно скрылись в зарослях. На поляне осталась примятая трава и мёртвая тварь в кустах.

 

В назначенной точке взвод разделился на две группы. Феникс повёл два отделения между домами в обход центральной дороги на северо-восток, а Дэн со своими ушёл левее, в северо-западном направлении.

Феникс был почти спокоен за Дэна и его ребят. Можно было бы отправить отдельно и Аякса, но Дэн хладнокровнее и спокойнее, да и опыта у него побольше. В непредвиденной ситуации его реакция будет чётче, чем у Аякса или Индиго.

У центральной площади, не выходя из-под прикрытия кустарника, Феникс отправил вперёд разведчиков во главе с Кельтом. Они не заставили себя долго ждать.

\- Заложники в особняке. Часть в подземном этаже, часть в левом крыле и человек пять наверху – думаю, там сам хозяин. Снаружи шесть шакалов, охраняют вход и ещё по двое у боковых входов, - Кельт перевёл дух. - Видеонаблюдение непосредственно у дома отсутствует, но на площади полно камер. Мы обошли их по периметру слева.

Феникс кивнул и повернулся к остальным, включая карту. Приблизил схему центральной площади.

\- Кельт, остаёшься со мной. Аякс, делитесь на две группы и снимаете боковых. Выделишь своих людей, которые переоденутся в их камуфляж и останутся на тех же постах. Остальным – занять позиции по обстановке и всем быть готовым к штурму. Индиго, за тобой центральный вход и ещё - нужен «язык». Выбери кого-нибудь поразговорчивее и поумнее, как ты это обычно делаешь, и доставь ко мне. Я жду здесь, - он обозначил место, удобное для наблюдения и скрытое для тех, кто мог следить за площадью из дома.

\- Есть, - коротко ответил Индиго, и по его сигналу первое отделение исчезло в темноте деревьев у коттеджей. Феникс дождался, когда уйдёт последний человек из группы Аякса, и последовал за ними.

С той точки, где он укрылся, был виден почти весь фасад дома. Он видел чёрные тени «волков», скользившие в полумраке, скрываясь от прожекторов.

 

***

 

«Стоп. У входа двое», - жестами сообщил идущий впереди Бут. – «Подхожу ближе».

Дэн кивнул, и по его сигналу бойцы опустились на землю, скрываясь в высокой траве.

Рядом с Дэном оказался Хан, напряжённо вглядывающийся в ярко освещённое здание. По его лицу трудно было сказать, что он чувствует, но Дэн видел, что тот напряжённо о чём-то размышляет.

\- Да, снаружи только двое, - вынырнул из травы Бут. – Только говорят они непонятно о чём. Язык мне незнакомый, похож на китайский. Переводчик блокирован вместе со связью, речь не берёт.

\- Плохо, - Дэн качнул головой. – Придётся вслепую. Джин…

Джин мгновенно возник рядом, но Дэна перебил тихий голос Хана, не дав договорить:

\- Я могу попробовать перевести, если это и правда китайский.

Секундное молчание, и Дэн решился.

\- Идём вместе. Бут – за старшего.

Он сделал знак Хану и первым двинулся в сторону здания.

 

***

 

Феникс с Кельтом, оставшись вдвоём, так и не издали ни звука, вслушиваясь в тишину. Вскоре из кустов возникли четыре фигуры – Индиго и ещё двое бойцов тащили скрученного бандита с кляпом во рту.

\- Задание выполнено, командир, - доложил Индиго.

Феникс подошёл к пленнику и склонился над ним, снимая с пояса нож.

\- Сейчас я вытащу кляп. Мне нужны ответы на мои вопросы. Если ты издашь хоть один лишний звук, я тебе яйца отрежу. – Он недвусмысленно приставил нож к паху лежащего на земле человека, тот дёрнулся. – Если откажешься говорить… - он слегка надавил лезвием, бандит сдавленно замычал. - Договорились?

Дождавшись кивка от пленника, Феникс дал знак Индиго, и тот вынул кляп.

\- Итак, меня интересует, сколько ваших людей в доме?

\- Тридцать вместе с нами, - торопливо ответил бандит.

\- Кто главный, и где он?

\- Его зовут Кит… Никита, я не знаю фамилии, он всё организовал. Он наверху, в кабинете хозяина.

\- Где сам хозяин и его семья?

\- Хозяин там же, наверху, и его помощник, они с Никитой, а семья не знаю, женщин увели в другое здание, где помещалась охрана, они все там, под землёй.

\- Сколько бандитов там?

\- Я не знаю… Не знаю точно! – парень снова дернулся от нажатия лезвия, но двое бойцов надёжно прижимали его к земле. – Двенадцать человек, если Кит не переиграл ничего, пока я был снаружи!

Феникс выпрямился и на секунду отвлёкся от допроса.

\- Кельт, быстро к Дэну. Обрисуй ему ситуацию, пусть доложит обстановку. И передай, что мы готовы к штурму.

\- Есть, - Кельт скрылся в темноте, бесшумно и стремительно.

Феникс снова склонился над пленником.

\- Где находятся заложники?

\- Они… их держат в двух центральных залах…

– Что вы хотите? Требования вашего главаря?

\- Денег. Много денег и корабль. Кит обещал начать убивать заложников через восемь часов. Это… это уже через полчаса.

Феникс кивнул. Сведения Фойзе оказались верными.

\- Заложники все целы?

Молчание.

\- Я спрашиваю, - Феникс не повысил голос, но зазвучавший в нём металл заставил парня на земле сжаться. – Заложники целы?

\- Одна... Одна женщина, в самом начале, - заикаясь, выдавил пленник. - Она подняла панику… мы должны были…

Феникс коротко вздохнул, зажал бандиту рот, быстро и точно ударил клинком в сердце, оборвав запинающийся поток слов.

\- Индиго, передай Аяксу – готовность номер один. Как только вернется Кельт, я дам сигнал.

Индиго и его бойцы скользнули обратно к дому.

 

***

 

Прожектора ровным светом освещали площадку у здания, и от этого света только непроницаемее делалась тьма вокруг. Син не любил такую темноту. Нет, в детстве он ничего не имел против тёмных комнат. Но всем известно - чем ярче освещён ты, тем лучше видит тебя враг из тьмы.

\- Что тебе опять неймётся, Син?

Хис всегда знал, когда брат нервничал. Это нормально для близнецов.

\- Да так. От ребят ничего нет. Почему они молчат?

Хис рассердился.

\- Да что ты всё ноешь? Ты же знаешь, что связи нет, и по пустякам выключать блокировку никто не будет. А ты хочешь, чтобы Кит тебе рапортовал каждые пять минут: «У меня всё отлично, товарищ Син!» Да нормально у них всё! Думаю, если что случится, мы получим сигнал - помнишь, Кит говорил, если вдруг что у нас или у них начнётся - убирать заложников? Этого Кит не пропустит.

\- Не нравится мне здесь всё, - тихо высказал Син. - Это плохо кончится, зря мы согласились.

\- Ну, знаешь! - Хис завёлся, как обычно, начал отчаянно жестикулировать, как будто слов ему уже хватало. - Нас тут двенадцать человек. Нападать на нас некому, потому что всё было тихо и быстро, и все жители были под нашим контролем с самого начала. Вызвать помощь никто не мог – ты же знаешь, первым делом Кит блокировал всю связь в радиусе пяти километров, как только мы главное здание заняли!

\- Да, - вяло согласился Син.

\- Ну и перестань ныть. - Хис вдруг зло оскалился. - А если что, первыми всё равно бабы сдохнут. Четыре человека с автоматами там для чего в подвале сидят? Если что начнется – они сразу их положат, четырёх автоматов на всех хватит! Команда «Огонь» - и всё. Тебе мало таких гарантий того, что всё получится? А вот тем, кто бабки готовит, их более чем достаточно.

\- Нет, Хис, ты сам рехнулся и меня за собой в дурдом тащишь! - обозлился и Син. - Какого чёрта я тебя послушал!

Хис привычно толкнул брата в плечо, несколько сильнее, чем всегда.

\- Заткнись! От твоего нытья сейчас уже ничего не изменится!

Против обыкновения, Син ответил близнецу не менее сильным толчком.

 

Дэн перевёл взгляд на Хана.

\- Ну, что они говорят?

Темнота мешала ему рассмотреть выражение лица спутника.

\- Если я правильно понимаю... Плохо, сержант. Они психовать начали. Там внутри заложники бунтуют, их заперли в подвале. Тот, который руками размахивает, говорит, что ребята внутри готовы открыть огонь. Они спустятся в подвал и положат столько, сколько попадёт под выстрелы. Как я понимаю, все шакалы наверху, в холле. А ещё у них нет связи с главным, как и у нас, и они будут действовать сами.

Дэн посмотрел на монитор детектора присутствия. Наверху десять человек. Вместе с этими двумя снаружи - двенадцать.

\- Назад, - коротко скомандовал он, отступая в заросли.

 

Кельт быстро добрался до второго здания, однако не сразу нашёл отделение Дэна, залёгшее в трёхстах метрах от входа. Если бы не выросший перед ним неожиданно сам Дэн, искал бы долго.

\- Докладывай, - бросил сержант.

\- У вас в доме женщины и дети, судя по всему – со всего Солнечного. Их держат на подземном уровне. С ними двенадцать шакалов. Феникс готов к штурму. Какая у вас обстановка?

\- Плохо. Внутри дома начался бунт заложников. У местных шакалов нет связи с главарём и их некому остановить. Они будут стрелять. Нам нужно начинать штурм как можно скорее. Снаружи двое, внутри ещё десять. Все шакалы наверху в холле, при условии внезапности положим всех разом.

\- Феникс приказал ждать сигнала, - сказал Кельт, чуть помедлив.

\- Я не могу ждать. Возвращайся и доложи ему всё, как есть. А я начинаю штурм.

Кельт молча кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону.

\- Кельт! Ты там осторожнее, я не смогу за тобой приглядывать, - донёсся из травы тихий шёпот Бута.

\- Есть быть осторожнее, - улыбнулся тот, коротко махнул рукой и исчез в листве.

 

***

 

Пара минут, и «волки» бесшумной цепью двинулись в сторону здания.

Чёрт знает, что его дернуло сказать именно это. С одной стороны, если его стукнуло, что стоит отсебятины добавить - значит, так правильнее. С другой - изнутри грызло непривычное чувство ошибки. Интересно, Дэн не будет проверять? Судя по тому, как он распределяет людей - нет, он готовится просто ломиться внутрь. А если те, в подвале, и правда начнут палить?

\- Дэн, может снять этих и послать Джина посмотреть поближе?

Тихий шёпот Бута заставил притормозить. Да. Проверьте. Ну, чёрт возьми, оправдай же уже его доверие, сколько можно тупить!

\- Нет. Нет времени.

Бронебойный вездеход в действии. Да, Феникс, ты ещё пожалеешь, что не принял в своё время совет насчёт Строганова. Этот тип всё завалит, вот увидишь... Ничего, после этого тебе придётся прислушаться.

Сомнения ушли, оставив твёрдое убеждение, что так и надо. Феникс должен осознать. И если для этого нужен такой ход - пусть так и будет. А с Язвой можно разобраться позже.

Дэн подал знак Буту. Два одновременных неслышных лазерных залпа сняли всё ещё спорящих близнецов, и Син так и не успел доказать Хису, что это дело может кончиться плохо для них обоих.

\- Автоматы к бою, - беззвучно скомандовал Дэн, и сам перевёл «горыныча» в огнестрельный режим. – Четверо к окнам с обеих сторон, остальные со мной.

 

***

 

\- Командир! – Кельт вернулся даже быстрее, чем Феникс ожидал. – Они начали штурм. Заложники в здании впали в панику, и шакалы собирались стрелять. Дэн сказал, что ждать дольше нельзя. Когда я уходил, они уже двинулись к зданию.

\- Значит, мы тоже больше не ждём, - он выхватил сигнальный пистолет. – Давай к своим. Начинаем.

В воздух взлетела красная ракета.

 

***

 

Четыре человека с боевыми излучателями в руках стояли по углам небольшого зала, заполненного перепуганными людьми. Майя сидела у стены, прижимая к себе уставшую рыдать Лизу. Сама она тоже давно не плакала, только кожу на щеках стянуло от высохших слёз, которые она даже не думала вытирать.

Еще вчера здесь был тренажёрный зал для охранников «Артемиды». Сегодня это тюрьма для женщин и детей. Почти двести человек. Они ещё не потеряли надежду, ведь, в конце концов, им обещали, что если они будут послушны, то останутся живы. Но это они. А что сейчас с их мужьями, друзьями – с мужчинами Солнечного? Неизвестность, вот что пугало сильнее всего.

\- Ревнёва! Кто из вас Ревнёва?

Громкий грубый крик от входной двери. Зачем же так кричать, дети только успокоились… Майя постепенно осознала, что зовут именно её и подняла голову. Другие женщины в её сторону старательно не смотрели. Боялись выдать? Спасибо. Ей уже всё равно. Она осторожно поднялась на ноги и, ласково уговаривая дочь не бояться, передала её сидевшей рядом девушке. Выпрямилась и тут же вздрогнула от нового крика:

\- И девчонку бери! Обе ко мне, быстро!

«Делайте, что они говорят, и всё будет в порядке», - вспомнила она слова Володи.

\- Иди ко мне, малыш, - стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, произнесла Майя, протягивая руки за Лизой, но удержать не смогла – уставшие и затёкшие руки отказывались слушаться.

\- Я с вами, Майя Александровна, - вдруг сказала девушка, снова подхватывая девочку.

Только тут Майя узнала Карину, подругу Ники. Она мимолётно удивилась, как это раньше не заметила, что та давно уже рядом.

\- Долго вы там?! – один из четверых в камуфляже уже шёл к ним, расталкивая не успевших увернуться женщин.

\- Я помогу Майе Александровне, - спокойно, но с достоинством сказала Карина. – Ей не донести дочь, она устала.

Парень некоторое время смотрел в её уверенные глаза и неожиданно сдался.

\- Пошли. Живо!

Наверху один из бандитов, видимо, старший, - судя по тому, как к нему обращались остальные семеро, - сидел в кресле дежурного охранника перед пультом наблюдения.

\- Зачем третью привёл? – резко спросил он.

Тот, кто приходил за Майей, начал было оправдываться, но его опередила Карина.

\- Вы хотели видеть Майю Александровну с дочерью. Девочка не может сейчас идти сама, а Майя Александровна устала. Я помогала ей.

Старший махнул рукой и уже спокойнее сказал:

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали вашему мужу, что с вами всё в порядке, что вы живы и дочь тоже. Я запишу ваши слова. Вы в состоянии это сделать?

Майя с усилием заставила себя поднять голову и взглянуть в лицо бандиту.

\- Да.

\- Отлично. Возьмите дочь и подойдите ко мне. А девчонку проводите вниз, вы, двое!

Майя приняла Лизу с рук Карины, двое парней в пятнистой форме быстро встали между ними. Девушка отступила к стене, повинуясь нетерпеливому жесту старшего. Тот быстро переключил несколько кнопок на пульте управления и снова обратился к приблизившейся Майе:

\- Говорите. И девочка пусть скажет несколько слов.

Майя проводила взглядом Карину, которую уводили вниз, и закрыла глаза, представив взволнованное лицо мужа. Ничего, главное, что он жив, и убивать его, похоже, не будут.

\- Андрюша, с нами всё в порядке. Лиза со мной, у нас всё хорошо, не волнуйся за…

Договорить она не успела.

Дверь, выдавленная снаружи, с грохотом упала внутрь, и последнее, что Майя успела увидеть, была яркая вспышка, а рядом, впервые за эти сутки, в полный голос не по-детски страшно закричала Лиза.

 

Внутри было тихо. Детектор присутствия по-прежнему показывал десять человек на наземном этаже и сто сорок восемь - на подземном уровне. Десять человек наверху неожиданно оживились, засуетились, трое направились к лестнице вниз.

Дольше ждать нельзя. Дэн подобрался, готовясь прыгнуть на ступеньки перед входом в дом.

\- Начали!

Включённое силовое поле двух «горынычей» легко вдавило дверь внутрь. Уже оказавшись внутри, Дэн успел увидеть нацеленные на них стволы и больше не раздумывал. Ему показалось, что в грохоте выстрелов послышался детский крик.

\- Бут, Джин, спуститесь в подвал, успокойте заложников! – крикнул Дэн.

Никто из его ребят не пострадал, пятеро бандитов лежали на полу холла, ещё двоих Шторм только что добил в дверях, ведущих вниз, и почему-то застыл, глядя на восьмого.

\- Что у тебя? – окликнул его Дэн, заходя за стойку – там должны были находиться ещё двое.

\- Тут девушка, - начал Шторм, но Дэн уже не слышал. Потому что за стойкой ничком лежала женщина, сжимающая в руках ребенка. Кудрявая головка девочки запрокинута, и огромные глаза изумрудного цвета смотрят в потолок.

\- Сержант, это заложница, - дошёл до него смысл ответа Шторма.

Трое заложников в холле. Значит, внизу…

\- Все вниз, быстро! Ещё три шакала должны быть на нижнем уровне! – отчаянно крикнул он, уже понимая, что не успел.

Выстрелы, донёсшиеся снизу, настигли их на лестнице, ведущей в подземный этаж.

Когда Дэн вошёл в подвал, всё было кончено. После выстрелов и шума боя казалось, что в помещении очень тихо. Только всхлипывания и негромкие голоса. Запах гари – в коридоре кто-то выстрелил из подствольника «горыныча» - и крови. Внезапно заплакал ребёнок, разрывая вязкую тишину.

Бут успел снять первого стоящего у дверей бандита, но его самого прошило насквозь несколькими выстрелами, и теперь он лежал у подножия лестницы, подмяв под себя труп в пятнистом комбинезоне. Джин шёл следом, и его достали позже, но он не успел даже спуститься.

\- Шторм, - позвал Дэн, с трудом отрывая взгляд от тела Джина. – Ещё жертвы есть?

\- Кроме Бута с Джином все целы, - отозвался тот. Он подошёл ближе и тихо добавил: - Заложники погибли. Три человека здесь, двое наверху.

\- Наверху было тоже трое, - устало поправил Дэн.

\- Одна осталась жива и даже не ранена.

В подтверждение его слов, мимо них по лестнице спустилась девушка. Она шла, цепляясь руками за стену, не глядя по сторонам, как будто ничего не видела вокруг.

\- Успокойте людей. Вынесите мёртвых, и падаль тоже. Оставьте здесь троих, остальные наверх, к центральному зданию.

Дэн не мог поверить, что он так бездарно, так глупо подставил людей – и заложников, и своих ребят. Где он ошибся?

\- Хан, - позвал он, ещё не очень понимая, зачем его зовёт.

\- Я, сержант, - Хан подошёл ближе. Глаза его смотрели устало, без привычного презрения.

\- Скажи… Ведь ты говорил, что все шакалы наверху, - Дэн говорил ещё медленнее, чем обычно. Он сам не знал, чего ждёт от Хана, но ему нужно было спросить.

\- Так говорили те двое, - пожал тот плечами. – Не думаешь же ты, что я сам всё придумал?

Дэн встретил открытый взгляд светлых глаз.

\- Ну да. Да, конечно, - он на секунду опустил веки, чтобы не видеть этого честного утомлённого взгляда. Так, всё потом. Он снова открыл глаза и, не глядя больше на Хана, крикнул: – Шторм, наверх, к главному зданию!

 

***

 

\- Время на исходе, Андрей Викторович. Я не вижу ни денег на своём счету, ни сигнала о прибытии корабля.

Ревнёв молча сверлил взглядом стену.

\- Боюсь, я буду вынужден прибегнуть к крайним мерам. У ваших людей осталось пятнадцать минут, - черноволосый внешне оставался спокойным, но в его голосе появилось нечто, от чего у Ревнёва похолодело в груди.

\- Вы блокировали связь, как мы можем получить сигнал о прибытии корабля? – вдруг крикнул из угла Орест и тут же словно захлебнулся, получив удар от стоящего рядом с ним человека в форме службы охраны Каджеро.

Главарь резко обернулся в их сторону.

\- Осторожнее, Тайгир, эти люди ещё нужны мне! – и снова повернулся к Ревнёву. – Верно, ваш друг прав. Связь было бы неплохо разблокировать. Только вот проблема – мои люди все внизу, а оставлять вас вдвоём наедине с вашим же бывшим человеком я не хочу. Вы пойдёте со мной.

Он поднялся на ноги и изящным скользящим движением оказался рядом с Ревнёвым.

\- Поднимайтесь, Андрей Викторович. Нам с вами предстоит ещё один… разговор, - черноволосый рванул Ревнёва под локоть, заставляя его встать. – Надо же, я чуть не забыл о самом главном.

Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с пытающимся подняться Орестом, кивнул бывшему начальнику охраны.

\- Тайгир, этот человек нужен мне живым. Отвечаешь головой. Идёмте! – он с силой толкнул Ревнёва к двери.

Когда хлопнула тяжёлая створка, Орест оставил попытки встать и неожиданно устало спросил:

\- Сколько он пообещал тебе, Грег?

Тот присел рядом, заглянул в лицо пленнику и усмехнулся.

\- Больше, чем вы заплатили мне за всё время моей работы у вас.

\- Это солидно, - понимающе кивнул тот, сморщился от боли. – Интересно, он действительно забыл про связь или прикидывался?

\- Не о том вы думаете, Орест Карлович, - Тайгир поднялся с пола и подошёл к окну. – Вам о душе пора думать, как и хозяину.

 

Все три входа в главное здание были заняты одновременно. Свето-шумовые гранаты, брошенные внутрь, на несколько минут полностью дезориентировали всех, кто находился в помещении. Феникс снова мимолётно пожалел о том, что нельзя было использовать отравляющий газ – столько проблем решилось бы сразу. Но присутствие заложников в центральной части дома, вместе с основными силами террористов, всё осложнило.

\- Командир! Аякс не может пробиться с той стороны, у нас тоже проблемы. Эти двери заблокированы намертво, а стены - если только взрывать.

\- Взрывать нельзя! – Феникс огляделся, насколько это позволяло задымление. – Кельт, Индиго, ко мне. «Горынычей» в силовой режим. Будем выдавливать! Надеюсь, Аякс сообразит…

Пока зачищали нижний этаж, он мало о чём думал. Единственное, что внушало ему тревогу, было отсутствие связи с Дэном, но тут он ничего не мог сделать. Поэтому самое простое – забыть об этом на время, положившись на Строганова.

Шум, выстрелы, ругань.

\- Заложники в зале!

\- Говори, тварь, где остальные!

Димка. Эмоции, как всегда, через край.

 

\- Говори! – Индиго снова встряхнул бандита, скрючившегося у его ног.

Тот поднял мутные глаза.

\- Пошёл ты…

Нажатие спусковой клавиши – и шакал отлетает в сторону с размозжённой головой. Следующий.

\- Чёрт! – правую руку чуть выше локтя пронзила резкая боль.

Зацепило, не увернулся. Или наоборот – увернулся, но не до конца... Да ладно, идти дальше можно, не смертельно.

\- Заложники в следующем зале и на втором этаже! – голос рядом. Мимо пробежал Аякс.

За дверями в соседнем зале уже шла драка. Индиго заметил жмущихся к стенам людей в гражданском, почувствовал движение сбоку, рефлекторно отшатнулся, успел только увидеть руку в пятнистом рукаве, сжимающую небольшой излучатель. Дальше думать было некогда, тело работало само. Нападающий был слишком тяжёлым, не уступающим Индиго в росте и силе, а ему самому мешала раненая рука и некоторое время борьба шла за то, чтобы направить излучатель на противника. На секунду высвободив здоровую руку, Индиго выхватил нож из чехла на ноге и резким движением, извернувшись, всадил его в бок бандита. Тот вскрикнул и ослабил захват. Этого было достаточно, чтобы сбросить его с себя и самому оказаться сверху. Одно движение – и удар затылком об пол отбил у шакала последнее желание сопротивляться, а нож завершил дело. Пока Индиго возился с пятнистым здоровяком, зал уже освободили.

\- Здесь девять человек, чисто! – услышал он голос Кельта откуда-то слева.

\- В холле пять, в предыдущем зале – семь, из них двоих живыми взяли, - Шторм, как всегда, ведет общую статистику.

\- У меня один, - крикнул Индиго, поднимаясь с пола.

\- Где-то ещё двое, - отозвался впереди Феникс.

 

\- Наверху, с Ревнёвым и Кледнером, в кабинете было двое, - к Фениксу подошёл молодой человек с ровной каштановой бородой, периодически рефлекторно протирающий глаза. – Один из них – главный. С ними был Грег Тайгир, начальник охраны, который и провёл их сюда.

\- Аякс, Кельт, за мной, маски не снимать! - крикнул Феникс, метнувшись к лестнице наверх.

Остальные «волки», сняв маски, стаскивали трупы в холл и негромко переговаривались. Бородатый подошёл к Индиго, устало предложил:

\- Я могу вам помочь. – Поймал непонимающий взгляд и пояснил: - С перевязкой. Я врач.

Рана оказалась пустяковой. Когда бородач заканчивал, в зал вошёл Дэн. Он остановился, оглядываясь.

\- Дэн, что у вас? – окликнул его Индиго. Можно было подождать, но ему почему-то не терпелось удостовериться, что всё в порядке. Всё же в порядке?

\- Где Феникс? – не ответил тот.

\- Они с Аяксом и Кельтом наверху. Там ещё двое шакалов. Так как у вас?

Дэн обвёл взглядом зал и мотнул головой.

\- Плохо. Семь человек погибли. Пять заложников и….

Не в порядке... Индиго замер, ожидая продолжения, но Дэн молчал. Потом тихо переспросил:

\- Значит, Кельт наверху?

\- Оба? – холодея, спросил Индиго, уже зная ответ.

Дэн молча кивнул.

 

На втором этаже стояла тишина. Звукоизоляция в доме была отличная, однако надеяться на то, что тут не слышали взрывов и выстрелов, было глупо. Феникс быстро нашёл кабинет, вспоминая схему дома. Аякс и Кельт встали по обе стороны от двери, Феникс подошёл ближе. Дверь не автоматическая, открывается вовнутрь. Удар ногой – и она неожиданно легко распахнулась, открывая взгляду кабинет с обстановкой в старинном стиле – под стать одностворчатой двери на петлях. На первый взгляд пусто, но Феникс чувствовал, что это не так. Секунда на то, чтобы осмотреться, слева Аякс шагнул в сторону, чтоб обойти комнату по периметру, справа то же сделал Кельт, и тут в нише, слева от стола, послышался вскрик, звук борьбы, и на пол вывалились двое – окровавленный мужчина в оборванном костюме и второй – в форме охранника дома. Охранник придавил противника к полу.

\- Стреляйте же! – издал тот сдавленный крик. – Он привёл бандитов, он убьёт и меня!

Взбешённый охранник выхватил излучатель. Одной рукой прижимая мужчину к полу, он направил на него оружие, обернулся к Фениксу.

\- Все назад! – хрипло крикнул он. – Убью его, если приблизитесь! Дайте мне уйти, и он останется жив!

Аякс с Кельтом застыли, ожидая приказа. Феникс молча смотрел в глаза охраннику сквозь стекло маски.

Внезапный бесшумный выстрел лазерного излучателя «горыныча» отбросил человека с оружием к столу.

\- Ни одно оружие мгновенно не убивает, - констатировал Феникс, опуская ствол. – Кроме того, которое сносит полголовы сразу. Где остальные? – обратился он к мужчине в костюме. Тот неловко поднимался на ноги, опираясь на руку Аякса.

\- Андрей… Ревнёв, хозяин дома… Его увели двое, я не знаю, куда.

\- Кельт, помоги ему спуститься вниз, Аякс – за мной.

Они выскочили из кабинета. Феникс указал Аяксу левое крыло, а сам бесшумными шагами двинулся в правое, по дороге останавливаясь у каждой двери.

Он нашёл их, едва завернул в первое же ответвление - услышал голоса. Судя по схеме, здесь находилась операторская, управление всеми системами дома. Феникс выдавил дверь с помощью «горыныча» и снял одного шакала сразу у входа, не дав тому сделать ни выстрела.

Второй, высокий худощавый парень с чёрными безумными глазами, стоял позади операторского кресла, в котором сидел окровавленный человек, стянутый почти невидимыми тонкими путами, врезавшимися в тело. Феникс знал эти нити из сверхпрочного силикена и представлял, что сейчас испытывает Андрей Ревнёв, чей затуманенный болью взгляд с трудом сфокусировался на влетевшем в комнату спецназовце.

\- Одно твоё движение, и я перережу ему глотку, - бандит усмехнулся, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад чёрные волосы, падающие на глаза. - И не стреляй – я упаду, и башку ему снесёт под моим весом.

Да, так и было бы. Феникс проследил за его руками – металлический держатель, который он сжимал в кулаке, соединял два конца от петли, захлестнувшей горло пленника.

\- Бросай оружие и сними маску. Я хочу видеть твои глаза, когда ты будешь подыхать, - приказал черноволосый.

\- Тебе не уйти, в доме находится слишком много моих людей, - спокойно ответил Феникс, кладя на пол «горыныча» и отстёгивая кобуру с «гюрзой».

\- Пусть тебя это не беспокоит, - усмехнулся тот. – На вас не зря надеты маски. Мы с тобой одного роста, и в твоей шкуре меня никто не остановит. Тем более что ты их командир. «Мои люди», - передразнил он.

А ведь у него нет оружия, - сообразил Феникс, расстёгивая воротник. Иначе давно бы выстрелил… Так, если Аякс слышал шум падения двери, он должен скоро быть здесь. Надо убрать этого шакала от Ревнёва, иначе появление Аякса может спровоцировать его.

Феникс снял маску, отбросил в сторону.

\- Отойди к стене, пушки ногой подтолкни ко мне и шкуру снимай. Мне не хочется проверять, сколько сюрпризов у тебя в карманах и тузов в рукавах, - повысил голос черноволосый.

Ревнёв в кресле шевельнулся, пытаясь что-то сказать, но бандит оборвал его ударом по темени, и тот потерял сознание, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Феникс неторопливо сбросил чёрный панцирь, оставшись в лёгком, не стесняющем движения комбинезоне. Аякс, видимо, ничего не слышал, далеко ушёл. И связи нет. Он несильно толкнул ногой «горыныча», тяжёлый трёхствольник пролетел всего метр по полу. Он сделал пару шагов к стене, отступая от снятой формы. А вот теперь шакалу придётся отойти от пленника. Иначе он не сможет подобрать оружие.

\- Ты труп, - прошипел тот, выпуская из рук конец петли на шее Ревнёва. – А вот теперь ты труп.

Черноволосый двигался неожиданно стремительно и точно, обнаруживая отличную координацию движений. А он в неплохой форме, - мелькнуло в голове Феникса, и он бросился вперёд, опережая бандита на долю секунды, сшибая на пол. До оружия не дотягивался ни один, ни другой, но у черноволосого оказался тот самый козырь в рукаве – кусок силикеновой нити. Верткий, как угорь, он почти вывернулся из захвата Феникса, и смог накинуть нить ему на горло. Прежде, чем петля сжалась, Феникс успел перехватить её руками и теперь чувствовал, как та вспарывает кожу пальцев… Бешеное усилие, и черноволосый перелетел через его голову, приземлившись у стены. Феникс вскочил на ноги, но противник тоже восстановил равновесие и встретил этот бросок уже стоя. Феникс хлестнул по сумасшедше блестящим глазам зажатой в окровавленной руке нитью, и когда бандит дёрнулся, уворачиваясь, сбил его тяжёлым ударом справа в челюсть, склонился, схватил за длинные волосы.

\- На кого работаешь? – спросил он.

\- На себя, - выплюнул тот и резким ударом обеими ногами отбросил Феникса сторону.

К оружию они метнулись одновременно, и Фениксу повезло – он схватил «гюрзу» секундой раньше, чем рука противника коснулась трёхствольника.

Он не хотел убивать главного шакала, с ним ещё нужно было поработать. Но, в конце концов, если враг не сдаётся, его уничтожают. Он брезгливо перевернул труп на спину, вынул из мёртвых пальцев «горыныча», подобрал валяющийся рядом нож и вернулся к Ревнёву. Силикен с трудом поддавался даже боевому ножу, однако вскоре пленник был свободен. Феникс быстро надел не пригодившуюся черноволосому форму, взвалил на плечо бесчувственное тело и направился к лестнице вниз.

В центральном зале ещё не навели порядок, поэтому он занёс Ревнёва в смежное помещение, где очень кстати оказался небольшой диванчик. Пристраивая хозяина дома на него, Феникс услышал шаги позади.

\- Что с ним? – тихо спросили сзади.

Он обернулся, встретился взглядом с тем самым мужчиной, которого они нашли в кабинете наверху. Чёрные блестящие глаза неприятно напомнили шакала, оставшегося лежать в операторской, но в этих не было безумия – только бесконечная усталость и тревога.

\- Он жив, - коротко ответил Феникс и прошёл к дверям, выхватывая взглядом среди мелькающих людей ближайшего «волка». – Хан!

\- Здесь, командир, - с готовностью отозвался тот.

\- Там раненый, приведи его в чувство, а мы сейчас найдём врача.

\- Есть! – Хан проскользнул мимо него в комнату.

Феникс вышел в зал, огляделся.

\- Ты в порядке? – возник рядом Индиго. Голос встревоженный, глаза серьёзные. Что-то случилось.

\- Со мной всё в норме.

\- А кровь?

\- Это не моя… - он поднял руку и только тут сообразил, что забыл про силикеновые порезы. Качнул головой. - Ерунда, пара царапин, даже перевязка не нужна.

\- Ну конечно. Володя! – крикнул Индиго, едва взглянув на пальцы друга.

Пока молчаливый бородатый парень обрабатывал ему руки, Феникс спросил:

\- Наши все в порядке? Заложники?

\- Здесь все целы, - неожиданно мрачно отозвался Индиго, и он почувствовал, что тот не зря сделал упор на слове «здесь».

\- А что у Дэна? Он вернулся?

\- Вернулся, - из Димки редко нужно было клещами вытягивать каждое слово.

\- Гордеев, доложи обстановку, - жёстко приказал Феникс, осознав, что иначе ничего не добьётся.

Индиго вытянулся, и, не глядя ему в глаза, отрапортовал:

\- Все шакалы уничтожены. Во втором здании пятеро погибших заложников. Наши потери - Бут и Джин.

Феникс вскинул голову, и тут же в глаза ему бросилась сгорбленная фигура Кельта у противоположной стены.

\- Дьявол… - вырвалось у него.

Бородатый Володя закончил перевязку и отступил на шаг.

\- Капитан, я врач и мог бы…

Феникс спохватился.

\- Да, пройдите туда, - он махнул рукой в сторону комнаты, где оставил Ревнёва. –Вы там нужны. А с мёртвыми мы сами справимся. Индиго, возьми пять человек и марш во второе здание, всё по дороге проверить, тела собрать, а мне позови Дэна.

\- Командир, - вдруг ожил наушник передатчика. – Это Аякс, мы нашли и отключили блокировку связи. Как слышите?

\- Аякс, слышу тебя, - отозвался Феникс. – Молодцы, я на вас оставляю центральное здание. Прочешите всё вокруг на всякий случай, а потом свяжись с Фойзе, доложи, что заложники свободны, террористы уничтожены, а полный доклад я сделаю сам, когда закончим проверку всего городка.

Аякс отключился, а в дверях появился Дэн, скользнул взглядом по Кельту. Тяжело ступая, подошёл к Фениксу. Сейчас можно было поверить в то, что разведчиком этому тяжеловесу быть противопоказано.

 

Первым, кого Ревнёв увидел, едва открыв глаза, был светлоглазый невысокий парень в форме космического спецназа, а рядом – знакомое бородатое лицо.

\- Ну, наконец-то, - сказал Аристов, выпрямляясь. – С возвращением, Андрей.

\- Где… они? – смог он спросить, когда почувствовал, что вернулся голос.

\- Бандитов всех положили, - отозвался спецназовец. - И того, кто вас так… тоже.

\- Нет… Майя…

\- Мы пока не знаем, - качнул головой Аристов. - Говорят, там тоже все свободны, но точно ничего не известно.

Ревнёв попытался приподняться, но его мягко уложили обратно.

\- Подожди. Нам всё расскажут, всё будет хорошо, - успокаивающе произнёс Аристов, и, глядя в его запавшие глаза, Ревнёв вспомнил. Инга… Ох, Инга…

\- Володя, там врача искали, - послышался голос позади. – Вы бы вышли в зал.

Аристов исчез, а его место занял Орест. Ревнёв перевёл взгляд на него, потом на светлоглазого.

\- Как же вы успели? – вырвалось у него. – Как узнали?

\- Из Солнечного передали сигнал SOS, - пожал тот плечами. - Я не в курсе.

\- Я успел ещё до твоего прихода, Андрей, - отозвался Орест. – Грег не знал, что в моём кабинете есть передатчик внешней связи. Прости, мне надо было выбирать, что я успею - предупредить тебя или вызвать помощь.

\- Всё правильно, правильно сделал, - выдохнул Ревнёв, откидываясь на диване. – Спасибо, Орест.

\- Лучше скажи спасибо молодому человеку, - кивнул тот в сторону спеназовца. – Они тебе жизнь спасли.

\- Ты? – спросил Ревнёв, вглядываясь в лицо парня. В памяти мелькнула сбрасываемая с лица его спасителя маска, но лица он не помнил. Правда, тогда показалось, что глаза были пронзительно синие. Игра света. - Спасибо... Как тебя зовут? 

 

Просто назвать имя. Хан коротко взглянул на второго мужчину – единственного кто видел Феникса в этой комнате с Ревнёвым на руках. Встретил внимательный, спокойный взгляд чёрных глаз, в котором светилось некоторое любопытство, и рискнул.

\- Александр Чернов.

\- Я запомню, Чернов, - слабо кивнул Ревнёв и закрыл глаза.

Черноглазый улыбнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

### Глава 5

 

Если обхватить голову руками, голоса не так слышны. Обрывки разговоров, смех, споры. Неужели так сходят с ума?

Кельт сидел на койке, согнувшись и закрыв лицо ладонями. Он пропустил обед, но ему никто ни слова не сказал. Конечно, с ним не нянчились, но всё же он постоянно ловил на себе сочувственные взгляды, а иногда – и виноватые. Как будто ребята были виноваты в том, что вернулись, в то время как Тошка с Серёгой…

Вечером подходил взводный. Хотел поговорить. Кельт сдержанно попросил его отложить разговор. Не о чем сейчас разговаривать. Сочувствие ему не нужно. Но капитан вряд ли хотел сказать что-то ещё, кроме того, как он сожалеет. Его тоже понять можно – погибли двое из взвода, первые убитые под его началом за четыре года. А ещё какие-то важные шишки погибли среди заложников. То-то у Феникса глаза такие потерянные.

Дверь открылась. Ах да, опять забыл закрыть. Забыл, что теперь он тут один хозяин, и ждать ему некого.

Вошедший присел на койку рядом, положил руку на плечо. Пришлось оторвать ладони от лица.

Не ожидал… Хан. Да нет, ничего удивительного. Хотя близкими друзьями их не назовёшь, но всё-таки, не чужой человек. И всё же, не ожидал. Хан всегда стремился ближе к Фениксу, Индиго, Дэну, - по крайней мере, всегда был рядом с ними. А Кельт, Джин и Бут всегда держались втроём. С самого первого вечера на «Киплинге».

\- Ну, ты как? – спросил Хан. Спокойно спросил, без той жалости в голосе, которая так убивала Кельта во взглядах и Феникса, и Индиго, и даже сурового Шторма.

Он не смог ответить, только пожал плечами. А что тут ответишь?

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Хан.

\- Это пройдёт, - выдавил Кельт, понимая, что ничего не пройдёт, но хоть полегче-то должно стать.

\- Время, говорят, лечит, - отозвался Хан.

Молчание, наступившее за последними словами, не мешало. Это было надо – помолчать сейчас, и даже хорошо, что он молчал не один.

 

К убитому горем пацану, неуклюже застывшему на краю койки, Хан испытывал даже нечто вроде жалости. Это было не совсем так, как когда погибли Одинцов с ребятами. Не было чувства повальной эпидемии сумасшествия на носителе, а был один Кельт. Хан видел, как на того поглядывают остальные, видел, как боятся сделать шаг ближе, не понимают, что сказать, что сделать.

\- Слушай... я всё никак не соберусь спросить, - начал он, снимая руку с плеча парня, - а за что Джина так прозвали? Он, вроде, на волшебника не тянет?

Как и ожидалось, лицо Кельта прояснилось. Он даже усмехнулся.

\- Не волшебник. Волшебники с двумя буквами «н» пишутся. А Тошка – с одной.

\- Ещё интереснее, - мягко улыбнулся Хан.

\- Да, ерунда. Так всегда бывает – чем чепуховее повод, тем крепче прозвище приклеивается. – Кельт, забывшись, улыбнулся вслед за Ханом. - Это на учебной базе было, в России ещё. У нас был выходной, а командир дежурил. Вот Тошка и решил оттянуться. Пару звонков, и девочек привезли. Он выпил и завалился к Фениксу в кабинет, на диванчик. Там удобнее, да и кабинет отдельный. А замок – ну, что нам замки, сам понимаешь. Ну и в самый разгар, как в анекдоте…

\- Возвращается Феникс из командировки?

\- Ну да. Он редко голос повышает в нормальной обстановке, ты же знаешь. А там такое было, Джин аж протрезвел, девочки чуть не скончались. А потом – «чтоб до утра я тебя не видел, а после подъёма ко мне». И вышел. И дверь прикрыл.

\- И всё?

\- Ну, следующей ночью он Тошку хорошо погонял. А потом, уже после учебки, мы у него спросили – а чего он тёлок-то тогда не выгнал? Он говорит «ну, я ж не зверь».

\- А почему всё-таки Джин? – упрямо спросил Хан.

\- Так они тогда джин пили. У Феникса потом неделю духан в кабинете стоял. Он сам его и прозвал...

Из-за разбирательства по делу о захвате «Киплинг» бездействовал, лежал в дрейфе. Ребята не знали, чем себя занять, и от этого ещё явственнее ощущалась атмосфера общей растерянности. Даже железобетонный Феникс как будто дал трещину. Такого потерянного взгляда Хан у него никогда не видел, и не сказать, чтобы его радовало это зрелище. Конечно, к Фениксу он даже не пытался подойти, прекрасно знал, что командир из тех людей, кто не принимает никакой помощи от посторонних. А что он, Хан, «посторонний», это он уже давно уяснил. Обычно эта мысль глухо раздражала, но сейчас раздражение сменилось каким-то непривычным, гложущим чувством. Психом Хан не был, глупым тоже, самообманом не занимался. Он понимал, что всё это – и Кельт со стиснутыми на коленях кулаками, и растерянные ребята, и беспомощно-отчаянный взгляд Феникса – всё это, в конечном счёте, его рук дело. Не введи он тогда Дэна в заблуждение, всё могло сложиться иначе.

И это понимание было неприятным. Хотя, конечно, если бы не тупость Дэна, если бы он хоть на секунду включил мозги не на «ура, вперёд!», а на обдумывание ситуации, то мог бы предотвратить неудачу при штурме. Но оказался прав Хан, а не Феникс. И теперь к его непонятному настроению отчётливо примешивалось чувство «ну, я же говорил!»...

\- Акела промахнулся, - сказал он вслух, прерывая Кельта на полуслове. – Так в книжке, кажется?

Кельт снова сник.

\- Феникс тут ни при чём, - тихо сказал он. Как-то неуверенно сказал.

Конечно. Ни при чём. А кто «при чём»? Кто поставил на опасный участок самого тупого сержанта? Кто не слушал советов понимающего человека? Кто, в конце концов...

\- Язву, между прочим, он туда не послал, - неожиданно зло вырвалось у него. – Послал Дэна, который вообще плохо соображает. И ребят твоих послал.

\- Он же не знал, что всё так будет...

Голос Кельта дрогнул, а Хан почувствовал, как начинает гореть затылок - накатывала злость. Вот эту круговую поруку он никогда не понимал. Может, ты ещё и Строганова будешь защищать?

\- Может, и не знал. Но против фактов не попрёшь, Бут и Джин были там, а Яз... Индиго – при Фениксе. – Хан знал, что закипает, надо было успокоиться, но не получалось. - Я ему говорил, что Строганов не потянет в самостоятельной операции. А он его одного послал, без связи!

\- Но Дэн...

\- Что – Дэн? Положился на слова двух сбрендивших от страха шакалов, ни черта не проверил, ломанулся почти вслепую. Ты ж сам видел!

Кельт сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку на противоположной стене, и только едва заметно качал головой, словно не соглашался.

\- Он туда ни Аякса не послал, ни тем более, Индиго. Почему? За своих боялся… ты же понимаешь, что вы, с Земли с ним прилетевшие, Фениксу ближе. Вот он вас под своим присмотром и оставил, бросил совершенно неподходящего для этого Дэна в самую трудную точку. А Джину просто не повезло там оказаться.

\- Нет, Алик, - Кельт помотал головой. - Ну что ты несёшь!

Что несу... правду несу. Развёл тут любимчиков.

В глубине души он понимал, что несёт действительно чушь. Что Феникс никого не прикрывал и не подставлял, это же Феникс. Но остановиться он уже не мог. Глупость и непредусмотрительность должны быть наказуемы. Не Хан это Фениксу докажет, так кто-то другой.

\- Мне просто жаль Бута и Джина. А ещё больше тебя. И я вижу, как настроена наша стая. Для них Феникс - бог. Ну, не хотят они признавать, что он такой же, как и все остальные. Он обычный и ошибается также, как все. Только из-за его глупых ошибок гибнут другие!

Обычный. Такой, как все. Конечно, обычный. И спускать промахи ему нельзя, так же, как и другим. Феникс сам виноват в том, что произошло. Надо было с самого начала правильный выбор делать, тем более что ему говорили...

 

Кельт молчал и головой больше не мотал.

 

***

 

Церемонии похорон на «Киплинге» - редкость. И смерть кого-то из роты бьёт по каждому, независимо от того, из какого взвода был погибший. Потому что «Киплинг» давно стал одним целым. Трагедия, унёсшая четыре года назад целых шестнадцать жизней, была потрясением для всех. Тогда пятнадцать из шестнадцати погребальных капсул уходили в открытое пространство пустыми – потому что в них нечего было положить, - но сама церемония была необходима. Это был ритуал, дань смерти, дань уважения погибшим ребятам. Это было нужно оставшимся в живых и их командиру, Фойзе. Сегодня капсулы всего две, но потрясение ничуть не меньше. Слишком редкий, к счастью, гость на «Киплинге» - смерть. И убивает её визит не только тех, кто уходит, но и частичку тех, кто остаётся. Да, считается, что они – космические вояки – смерти не боятся и вообще считают её своей в доску. Чушь. Смерти боятся все. И все чуть-чуть умирают, когда погибает друг.

Фойзе помнил тогда, четыре года назад, страшное чёрное лицо Сергея Каждана, сурового Бута. Он всерьёз боялся, что со следующей операции Бут может не вернуться – сам полезет под выстрелы. Ничего, вернулся. Он даже научился снова смеяться - когда на «Киплинге» появились Джин с Кельтом. Он возвращался всегда. До Каджеро. А теперь он лежит в одной из этих холодных оболочек. И Джин тоже. И неизвестно, кто теперь будет учить снова смеяться Кельта.

Сегодня на церемонии будет присутствовать начальство с Земли. Нет, не для того, чтобы почтить память погибших. Для того, чтобы наказывать живых. Фойзе сейчас пытался думать обо всех, но мысли сами собой убегали к одному. Что теперь будет с «волками»? Что будет с их командиром? Фойзе знал, наверняка знал, что Феникс не говорит всего. Знал, что основная вина за случившееся не на нём, но парень твёрдо решил, что раз руководил группой, то он и есть главный виновник. И сейчас искать истинного виновного поздно. Рапорт капитана Лазарева ушёл наверх, и карательная машина уже запущена. Там, наверху, был нужен тот, на кого можно свалить всё. Козёл отпущения. И добровольное признание офицера, руководившего операцией, было как нельзя кстати. Во время разговора с начальником комиссии по расследованию, генералом Литным, Фойзе понял, что опросы участников штурма были проведены для галочки, что сейчас копаться в подробностях никто не будет, и показания участников уйдут в никуда. Кого интересует, что дальше будет с взводом, - главное, найти, кого показательно казнить. Это в такие моменты всегда главное для тех, кто боится потерять своё место на Олимпе.

В какой-то момент подполковнику показалось, что Литный так упёрся не только потому, что на него давят сверху. Такое впечатление, что он лично заинтересован в быстром показательном суде, чтобы снять именно Лазарева.

Фойзе вспомнил, как просил, доказывал, объяснял, даже угрожал, и какими серьёзными, упрямыми и в то же время потерянными глазами смотрел на него Феникс. Он почти ничего не произнёс во время их долгого разговора, кроме нескольких фраз: «Это моя вина», «Вы не имеете права задерживать мой рапорт» и «Простите меня». Последнее он произнёс уже стоя на пороге за закрывающейся дверью.

Простить что? То, что принял огонь на себя, загородив и правых, и виноватых, и его, Фойзе, в том числе? Что такое его несчастный строгач по сравнению с тем, что получит сам Феникс...

Подполковник осознал, что время идёт, а он всё стоит у входа в зал прощаний и не решается сделать шаг, чтобы войти внутрь. Этак он дождется тут Литного, а входить с ним рядом к своим ребятам он не хотел.

Лица, лица, лица... Сквозь строй. И холод. Он понимал, что это невозможно, температура на носителе поддерживалась постоянной, но всё же в отсеке было невыносимо холодно. От этих взглядов.

Смит. Добродушный здоровяк Балу с улыбчивыми глазами. Какие теперь улыбки! Смотрит в пол, брови хмуро сведены, резко погрузневшая фигура. И его «медвежата» рядом - все, как один, уставились себе под ноги.

«Динозавры». Напряжённые тела, жёсткие лица. Кто-то тоже опустил глаза, кто-то смотрит в упор на него, провожает взглядом - ждёт, неужели он, Валентин Фойзе, ничего не может сделать? Ти-Рекс. Кирилл Карпов сверлит стену напротив тяжёлым взглядом. Он знает, что сделать уже ничего нельзя, остаётся только проводить ушедших и ждать развязки для оставшихся.

Мимо «волков» идти особенно тяжело. На бледного Феникса смотреть невозможно, но подполковник всё равно смотрит. Потухшие глаза, крепко сжатые губы. Парень на пределе. Да все они... Фойзе пробегает взглядом по застывшим фигурам, по каменным лицам и вдруг замечает одного, который весь горит. Но это не тот огонь, который грет. Это назревающий огненный смерч.

Индиго всегда знает, что происходит. Он понимает своего друга не только без слов, но и тогда, когда тот всеми силами закрывается от понимания. И сейчас сержант «волков» знает, что случилось. Но он никогда не пойдёт против решения командира. Да что там – «командира»... Всем известно, что эти двое не просто сослуживцы и друзья, они не просто накрепко связаны, - они намертво вросли друг в друга. И неизвестно, кому сейчас хуже: Фениксу, взвалившему на себя непосильный груз вины за всех, или его другу, который вынужден наблюдать со стороны, не в силах помочь, остановить, уберечь. Но зато он знает, кто должен быть на месте Феникса. И, того и гляди, смерч вырвется. Только вот поздно.

 

…Это когда-нибудь начнётся? Чего ждём? Вот уже Фойзе пришёл, всё готово давно. Нервы ни к чёрту. Скорее бы всё кончилось. Скорее проститься, проводить мёртвых и заняться живым. Ребят жалко ужасно, но их уже не вернёшь, а вот если что-то случится с Пашкой, никогда себе не прощу. Как я мог проглядеть, почему не успел остановить этого ненормального? Ну, зачем он это сделал? Ведь виноват же не он, и все знают, кто на самом деле ошибся, все знают, но молчат – как же он всем рты заткнул! И мне ведь заткнул, и я молчу, как последний дурак, а он сам себя топит. А ты, Дэн! Ну, что ты-то? Неужели тебе всё равно, неужели настолько трудно сказать правду, что ты готов спокойно смотреть, как твой командир сам себя в петлю загоняет? Это ведь ты промахнулся, ты, ты! Дэн, опомнись, это же Феникс, наш Феникс! Мой Феникс… Да я за него из тебя душу вытрясу, Строганов! Ну, давай, ну, что ты молчишь! Он же из-за тебя пропадает, сделай же хоть что-нибудь…

 

Подполковник занял своё место. Литный задерживается. Даже сейчас не может проявить уважение к ситуации.

Индиго сейчас взорвётся. А вместе с ним – Строганов. Не зря так сверкает глазами в его сторону Гордеев, конечно, это ведь отделение Дэна не справилось, это кто-то из его бойцов открыл огонь, убивший ту женщину и девочку. Может, даже он сам. И ребята погибли под его же началом. Так почему же он молчит?

Эх, если бы была не эта женщина, не этот ребёнок, можно было бы вытащить Феникса, - снова вернулись мысли к самому главному. Нехорошие мысли, неправильные – но ведь если бы это был кто-то другой, не всполошился бы штаб, не испугался бы Литный, и мальчишку можно было бы спасти. Но сейчас… Сейчас капитан Лазарев сам рвётся в пропасть, и его не удержишь – не дотянешься. Падение уже началось.

Фойзе перевёл взгляд на Дэна и беззвучно позвал неизвестно зачем, как многие в этом зале: «Ну, давай же, Строганов!»

 

…Я не могу. Не смотри на меня так, Димка. Я всё знаю, всё понимаю, но я не могу. Дьявол, как же это вышло? Как я мог промахнуться? Ребят, можно сказать, своими руками… Командира подставил. Не понимаю, что за затмение тогда нашло. Ведь всё было, всё! Координаты точные, численность противника известна, всего-то надо было проверить, прежде чем паниковать – «скорее, скорее, времени нет»… Дурак. И предатель. Потому что молчу. И буду молчать. Всё равно уже ничего не исправишь. Не могу я, Феникс. Прости. Сам себе никогда не прощу, но я не могу.

 

На блестящей металлом дорожке показался генерал со своим адъютантом и двумя сопровождающими.

\- Смирно, - скомандовал подполковник, и мрачные бойцы вытянулись, приветствуя гостя с Земли.

Ох, не вовремя ты, гость…

\- Вольно, - отмахнулся Литный и, не глядя на бойцов, быстро подошёл к Фойзе.

\- Здравия желаю, господин генерал, - сухо сказал тот.

\- Начинайте, подполковник, - не отвечая на приветствие, раздражённо бросил Литный. – У меня на сегодня ещё много планов. После церемонии вызовете мне капитана Лазарева.

Фойзе дал сигнал к началу. В зале и без того стояла тишина, но когда он начал прощальную речь, казалось, все даже дышать перестали. А он говорил, но мысли его всё время возвращались к тому же. «Вызовете Лазарева». Вот оно. Всё, Паша, это начало конца. И я сейчас ничего больше не могу сделать. Как же всё нелепо!

Этот марш звучал тут последний раз четыре года назад. Знакомые звуки бьют по натянутым нервам. В зал вносят погребальные капсулы – так принято, чтобы их несли на руках. Традиции… бойцы замирают, отдавая честь, замирает и Феникс. О чём ты сейчас думаешь, что скрывается за твоим застывшим взглядом?

 

…Кельт идёт впереди, поддерживая левым плечом первую капсулу. Там лежит Джин. Ребята вместе с гражданки, учились ещё вместе. Это сильнее, чем у них с Индиго, наверное. Всю жизнь вместе. И теперь он остался, а Джин погиб. Во время выполнения твоего задания, на операции, которой руководил ты. Неважно, что Дэн… да что Дэн! Ты, ты должен был всё просчитать, всё спланировать, должен был решить вопрос со связью, должен был предвидеть. Где-то ты ошибся, и никто, кроме тебя, в этом не виноват. Чёрт, как же теперь с Кельтом…

Феникс на секунду представил себя на его месте, ощутил плечом тяжесть ледяной капсулы. Димка. Я бы не выжил.

Нет, этого он никогда не простит себе. И отвечать будет сам. Фойзе что-то говорил об ответственности командования, о том, что он там что-то сам не обеспечил, что он тоже виноват. Нет. Это была его, Феникса, операция. Это было его задание, и это был его промах. Он не может быть больше вожаком стаи.

 

Капсулы встали на ленту транспортёра, который вынесет их в открытый космос. Через несколько минут они выплывут в шлюз и оттуда ребята уйдут в свой последний полёт в вечность. Потом сработает механизм самоуничтожения, и их развеет в атомную пыль.

Кельт стоит с точно таким же чёрным лицом, с каким четыре года назад на этом самом месте стоял Бут, и неотрывно смотрит на непроницаемую матовую поверхность капсул. Губы шевелятся… Заканчивать надо. Сколько можно мучить ребят.

Фойзе негромко произнёс:

\- Господин генерал, если вы хотите что-то сказать, сейчас самое время.

Литный шагнул вперёд и звучно, с торжественным пафосом в голосе, неприятно резанувшим слух, начал:

\- Солдаты! Вы пали, как герои, отдав свои жизни ради того, чтобы жили другие. Вы пожертвовали собой ради беззащитных людей и ваших товарищей, которые не все оказались достойны этой жертвы.

Фойзе внутренне скривился, оставаясь бесстрастным снаружи. Зачем было это говорить сейчас, здесь? Не место, не время… Ребята тоже раздражаются. Непонимающие, сердитые взгляды. Индиго вспыхнул с новой силой. Феникс, наоборот, белый, как стены в зале. Ти-Рекс смотрит на Литного в упор и глаза у него полны такого ледяного презрения, что Фойзе становится неуютно. А генерал ни на кого не обращает внимания, ему бы поскорее отделаться от ненужной ему речи.

\- …Вы с честью исполнили свой долг перед людьми и государством. Покойтесь с миром!

Литный сделал шаг назад и кивнул Фойзе. Подполковник подал знак оператору, и лента транспортёра медленно поползла к открывающемуся люку шлюзовой камеры. Следом за уплывающими гробами дёрнулся Кельт, кто-то из ребят удержал его за плечо.

 

…Все. Уходят. Больше никогда не засмеется Тошка, больше никогда Серёга не хлопнет по плечу, никогда больше не будет надёжного друга рядом во время драки. Что я теперь без вас? Пустота. Глупо хвататься за удаляющуюся капсулу, не баба обморочная. Но как же я теперь – один? Эх, Тошка, зачем ты за мной пошёл в эту грёбаную армию? Это ведь моё решение было, а ты, как всегда, «за компанию». Ты и без компании - не бывает. Без моей компании. А теперь ты с Серёгой там, а я тут. Один. Кругом столько ребят, все сочувствуют, все смотрят, все рядом, а я один, потому что вас нет.

И он смотрит. Эх, командир… Я же помню, как ты нас гонял, как мы с тобой вместе всему учились, как мы тебе верили, как мы тебя любили, как мы за тобой пошли, когда ты позвал нас сюда. Как ты и тут всех заставил в себя верить, идти за тобой, как Серёгу к жизни вернул. Неправда, это не только мы с Джином, это ещё и ты был, ты вернул ему желание жить и работать дальше. Как спустя полгода после нашего прибытия на «Киплинг» он сказал тебе «Мы за тобой хоть в огонь, хоть в воду!», и как все тогда подхватили – «Феникс, Феникс!». «Волки» единодушны в своей любви и преданности, командир. И Бут был тоже со всеми, и мы с Джином.

А теперь они погибли потому, что ты ошибся. А у всех на уме одно – не отдадим Феникса. Неужели Хан прав? Да ладно, Серёга с Тошкой думали бы так же. Мёртвых не вернёшь, а живые на то и живые, чтобы иногда ошибаться…

 

Люк медленно закрылся.

 

…Хорошо, что всё заканчивается. Эти спектакли с прощаниями не по мне. Кому надо, тот уже простился. А так - торжественные речи, трагичные лица, трёпка нервов и трата времени. Пафос. Ненавижу.

Что, капитан, плохо? А я предупреждал. Ты махнул на мои советы рукой. Счёл, что умнее всех. Ну вот, видишь? Стоит, мнется, глаза виноватые – но ведь ни одного движения не сделал. А, Феникс? Не я ли тебя в самом начале предупреждал, что Дэн никогда на себя ответственность не возьмет? Ему главное – свою задницу спасти, а что будет с тобой – неважно, ну, погрызёт его совесть, погрызёт и успокоится.

Язва мечется. Нервы, эмоции, темперамент. Что, боишься один остаться?

И всё же... Чёрт. Я не думал, что дойдёт до трибунала. Не этого хотелось, конечно. Но раз так вышло - значит, судьба. И мне проще. Я для себя всё решил. Хватит. Финальный аккорд был знатный.

Сейчас закончатся похороны, начнётся суета, все будут бегать, правды искать, кого-то спасать, кого-то давить… Муравейник. Нет, всё. Срок контракта заканчивается через несколько дней, но продлевать я его не буду. Спасибо этому дому, пойдём к другому. Накушался я этой вашей романтики и благородства по горло. Пора и о серьёзном деле подумать. Салют, «волки»!

 

Прозвучала команда «смирно». Фойзе с облегчением проводил взглядом Литного, который быстрым шагом, всё также не глядя ни на кого вокруг, вышел из зала.

\- Вольно. Разойдись! – скомандовал он.

Конечно. «Волки» задержались, пропуская остальных. Остались стоять вокруг командира, словно прикрывая его.

Подполковник подошёл к ним, негромко сказал, не сумев сделать тон официальным:

\- Паша, сейчас ко мне в кабинет. С тобой будет говорить генерал Литный.

И сам пошёл к выходу, оставив взвод стоять в зале прощаний.

 

Феникс оглядел молчавших ребят, задержался взглядом на отстранённом Кельте.

\- Все в жилой отсек, - хорошо, голос нормальный, спокойный. - На сегодня все мероприятия отменены, так что у вас свободное время, но я прошу не расходиться из кают. Когда закончится разговор у Фойзе, я должен буду переговорить с вами. Разойтись.

Все направились к выходу, Кельт прошёл мимо, не поднимая глаз, Дэн ушёл чуть ли не быстрее всех, не оборачиваясь. Голова опущена, фигура поникшая. С ним тоже надо будет поговорить ещё раз. Димка. Глаза горят, издёргался весь. Вот с кем будет тяжелее всего. Индиго не понимает. Да что там, Фойзе тоже не понимает, хотя он-то был в таком положении, он знает.

\- Дим, иди с ребятами, - мягко попросил Феникс. – Я вернусь, и мы поговорим. Всё идёт, как должно. Не нервничай сам и не трогай Дэна.

Индиго молча кивнул.

\- Иди, Гордеев. Меня ждут, а ты иди, - он слегка толкнул друга в плечо, тот резким движением отшатнулся. – Не дури, ладно? Помнишь моё условие? Голову включи и темперамент умерь. Не время сейчас…

\- А когда время? – негромко, из последних сил сдерживаясь, спросил Индиго. – Когда тебя расстреливать поведут?

Феникс не выдержал, улыбнулся.

\- Дурак ты, Димка. Никто меня не расстреляет. Не пори ерунды, - он выпрямился и вдруг громко скомандовал: - Сержант Гордеев! Кругом, шагом марш в жилой отсек! Бучу не поднимать, соблюдать спокойствие до моего возвращения. Выполнять!

\- Есть, - всё так же тихо ответил Индиго, развернулся и быстро вышел.

Этот тихий голос вместо привычного гаркания неприятно придавил ещё одним кирпичиком. Ничего, шутки пока кончились, так и надо.

 

***

 

На подходе к жилым отсекам, ещё у лифтов, Индиго услышал крики со стороны кают «волков». Подойдя ближе, разобрал слова.

Ребята столпились в коридоре, в каюты никто не пошёл.

\- …Кельт, да ты обалдел совсем, что ли? – Аякс никогда не повышал голос, но сейчас его крик перекрывал весь шум. – Я всё понимаю, тебе больно, у тебя горе, но ты вообще сам понимаешь, что говоришь?

\- А я сказал что-то не так? – Кельт говорил тихо, но его было слышно не хуже. – Я только сказал, что виновный должен быть наказан, даже если он командир «волков».

\- «Командир»? Два дня назад был «Феникс»! – выкрикнул кто-то, кажется, Шторм.

\- Два дня назад он не убивал моих друзей, - бросил Кельт.

Индиго замер на входе в коридор, вздрогнув, как от пощечины, хотя его не тронули и пальцем, это Кельта Аякс сбил с ног точным злым ударом. Ребята подхватили падающего парня, двое удержали Аякса от продолжения.

\- Он не виноват, это не его ошибка! Его там не было! – крикнул тот, не делая попыток вырваться.

\- Да уж, - сплюнул кровь Кельт. – Его там не было. Но он знал, кого послать туда, где точно убьют.

Индиго приблизился к ним, раздвинул плечом бойцов, сгрудившихся вокруг этих двоих, оказался лицом к лицу с Кельтом.

\- Вит, ты что? – тихо спросил он, напоминая себе, что это Кельт, только что потерявший самых близких людей. – Ты всерьёз уверен, что Пашка сам выбрал, кому погибать?

Тот усмехнулся.

\- Ты бы как раз помолчал. Тебя, например, капитан туда не послал. Оставил под своим крылышком.

На это у Индиго даже тени гнева не появилось, одно изумление, такое огромное, что больше ни на что эмоций не осталось.

\- Кельт, ты что несёшь? – опять Шторм.

\- Это могло случиться с каждым из нас! - снова рванулся Аякс.

\- Но случилось именно с Серёгой и Тошкой!

\- Пашка никогда не прятался за нашими спинами и никогда не давал никому никаких привилегий, и мне тоже, всё это фигня! – у Индиго прорвалось, наконец, долго не находившее выхода возмущение несправедливостью всего происходящего.

\- Всегда бывает первый раз! – крикнул в ответ Кельт.

Гул сердитых голосов вокруг показал, что согласных с ним практически нет. Аякс снова дёрнулся, резким движением высвободился из железных рук товарищей, и одним прыжком оказался перед Кельтом. Тот даже не вздрогнул, смотрел в упор с вызовом, ожидая нового удара. Однако Аякс неожиданно просто произнёс, не двигаясь с места:

\- Слышал бы это всё Серёга. Он бы сам тебя…

\- Если бы он был жив, этого всего не было бы. Но его нет! – отозвался Кельт, не опуская взгляда.

\- Вит, ты не прав!

\- Феникс виноват не больше нас с тобой!

\- Мы зато не командовали этим штурмом!

\- Это могло случиться с любым, и не только на этом задании…

\- Но вот до сих пор не случалось, на самом деле…

\- Иди ты, ты же сам понимаешь, что чушь порешь!

В общем споре не принимали участия три человека.

Индиго предоставил ребятам переубеждать Кельта, который уже почти не возражал, только упрямо мотал головой, закрывая глаза, как ребёнок, который хочет «спрятаться». Он взглядом нашёл среди «волков» неподвижного Дэна, тот за всё время спора не произнёс ни слова и даже не смотрел вокруг, уставившись в пол. Краем глаза отметил Хана, чуть в стороне, молча следившего за свалкой. Изучает, психолог фигов, - со злостью подумал Индиго. Ладно, не до него сейчас.

Он выбрался из толкотни вокруг Кельта и остановился рядом с Дэном, скрестив на груди руки. Дождался, пока тот поднимет голову.

\- И долго ты будешь отмалчиваться?

Дэн не выдержал его взгляда, снова отвёл глаза. Индиго не подозревал, что у всегда спокойного, уверенного в себе, чуть ленивого от этой уверенности Дэна могут быть такие растерянные, несчастные глаза. Но его сейчас это занимало меньше всего.

\- А ну, тихо! – крикнул он, перекрывая общий шум, и повернулся к ребятам.

Услышали, замолчали.

\- Что вы тут устроили? Виноват, не виноват… Давайте его просто расстреляем, чего тянуть-то? Сразу всем легче станет! – Индиго обвёл их взглядом, отмечая, как вытянулись разгорячённые лица.

\- Кого расстреляем? – неуверенно спросил кто-то.

\- Да Феникса. Всем станет легко и спокойно. А, Кельт? – обратился он к разом сникшему Кельту. – Станет тебе легче, если Пашку линчевать на месте?

\- Дим, ты не перегибай, - успокаивающе сказал Шторм.

\- А я перегибаю? Ребята погибли – всем плохо, больно, я понимаю. Но они погибли, они уже ушли! А Феникса уничтожают сейчас, пусть и не физически, но он из этого кабинета выйдет уже без погон, и хорошо, если без наручников, и... вы его глаза видели?

«Волки» молчали. Слушали.

\- Он был нашим командиром четыре года. И до сих пор вы все были готовы за него умереть, а? Он ни разу не ошибся, не подводил нас. Скажи, Лис, когда ты и твоя группа облажались на Вионе, кто вас выгораживал, получив строгач от Фойзе? А кто всех нас прикрывал от начальства, когда мы прокалывались по разным поводам тут, на «Киплинге»? А помнишь, Кельт, как он один остался прикрывать ваш отход, когда Тошку ранили на Триле? Вы всё помните. Так почему мы сейчас стоим тут и рассуждаем, вместо того, чтобы помочь!

\- Как?

Вопрос, мучивший всех, задал Кельт. Тихо, неуверенно, но Индиго почувствовал, что здесь он выиграл.

\- Для начала надо узнать правду. А её тут знает как минимум один человек. Тот, который действительно был там, где случился прокол. Что там случилось на самом деле, Дэн? – он резко повернулся к Строганову.

Он знал, что ответа не будет. Кожей чувствовал, что раз Дэн промолчал, узнав о рапорте Феникса, то он уже не скажет ни слова. Его отсутствующий потерянный вид заставил Индиго в этом увериться.

\- Правильно, Дэн. Зачем беспокоиться – Феникс-то у нас железный. Он всё выдержит, ничего ему не будет. Он нас прикроет, как всегда, а мы постоим в стороне. Не стоит разбираться, верно?! – он чувствовал, что срывается. Ещё немного, и его не удержат. Он не Аякс.

\- Спокойно, Димка! – на плечо сзади легла рука.

Нет, не Пашка. Ти-Рекс. И Балу чуть позади.

– Спокойно. Во всём разберёмся, - Балу говорил уверенно, громко, но Индиго чувствовал за этой его внешней уверенностью тень сомнения. – Мы просто так Феникса не отдадим. В наших силах попытаться его вытащить.

\- На «Киплинге» друзей не сдают без боя, кому бы то ни было, - Ти-Рекс говорил тише, но вот в его голосе была самая непоколебимая сила и убеждённость.

Индиго заметил, как приход этих двоих и их слова подействовали на «волков». Растерянность ушла, оставив решимость. Аякс подошёл ближе, Шторм, Лис, даже Кельт – все подтянулись к ним троим, словно от их физической сплочённости что-то зависело.

С тихим шелестом открылись и закрылись двери дальней каюты, пропуская внутрь Хана.

 

Феникс пришёл первым. Литный снова задерживался. Фойзе был рад возможности ещё раз попытаться достучаться до парня, старательно разрушающего свою карьеру и самого себя. Он молча указал Фениксу на кресло напротив, дождался, пока тот сядет, и тихо сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:

\- Паша, это последний наш разговор, когда ещё можно что-то исправить.

Тот поднял глаза, взглянул в упор, безмолвно требуя прекратить бесполезные уговоры.

\- Я знаю, что ты скрываешь истинное положение дел. Ты покрываешь кого-то из своих ребят. Возможно, даже знаю, кого. Твои «волки» молчат, потому что ты приказал им молчать, ты убедил их, что так надо. Меня ты убедить молчать не можешь. Но я не знаю, как всё было на самом деле, и не могу помочь. Есть только твой рапорт и желание Литного как можно скорее найти крайнего. Пойми, если это будет кто-то из твоих сержантов, максимум, что ему грозит – разжалуют в рядовые. А вот тебя, как ответственного за операцию и признавшего свою вину полностью, во всём - в халатности, в недосмотре, в тактической ошибке, в неверном решении… Тебе это может стоить не только карьеры, но и свободы.

\- Я знаю, - глухо отозвался Феникс, отводя взгляд.

\- За кого ты так боишься, зачем ты это делаешь?

Феникс упрямо качнул головой.

\- Ничего я не делаю, господин подполковник. Только хочу сам ответить за свои действия. Как командир взвода, допустившего ошибку.

\- Не морочь мне голову, Лазарев, - выведенный из себя Фойзе стукнул кулаком по столу. – Ты понимаешь, что ты оставляешь своих ребят неизвестно на кого? Ты понимаешь, что ты оставляешь своего командира без правой руки? Ты понимаешь, что…

Он замолчал. Они никогда не говорили о том, что их связывало. И сам Фойзе никогда не размышлял о том, кто для него этот рыжий упрямый капитан. Но сейчас в нём всё кричало – не губи ты себя, сынок! Ты один из немногих близких людей мне, даже если ты никогда не звал меня иначе, чем по званию или имени-отчеству. Если с тобой что-то случится, как мне жить дальше?

Этого он не сказал. Да и не успел бы. В открывшуюся дверь влетел генерал Литный. Феникс вскочил, Фойзе тоже поднялся.

Кивком ответив на приветствия, генерал уселся в кресло, которое только что освободил Феникс, знаком разрешил сесть Фойзе. Адъютант застыл за его спиной, глядя мимо всех в стену.

\- У меня к тебе, капитан, есть несколько вопросов, - без вступления начал Литный неприятно скрипящим голосом, даже не повернув головы к Фениксу. – Начнём с главного. Как ты допустил, что в самый ответственный момент группа осталась без связи? Как ты мог бросить на самый тяжёлый участок отделение, лишённое твоего руководства?

\- Господин генерал, связь была блокирована террористами, устройство блокировки находилось в захваченном доме, и мы не могли его отключить до штурма, - начал Феникс, но его не дослушали.

\- Давай-ка посмотрим! Твои вояки обнаруживают заложниц, находящихся под прицелом бандитов, и, пользуясь твоим же распоряжением «работать по обстановке», с гиканьем несутся в дом, где расстреливают всех без разбора, гибнут сами и губят пятерых человек!

\- Господин генерал, - начал Фойзе, но тот не позволил ему продолжать.

\- Отставить, подполковник! Я пока допрашиваю не вас. Так как, капитан?

Феникс ещё больше выпрямился, хотя, казалось, это уже невозможно.

\- Виноват, господин генерал. Под моим руководством группа провела штурм, в ходе которого погибли заложники. Я полностью признаю свою вину и готов понести…

\- И понесёшь! – повысил голос Литный. – Значит так, подполковник. Капитана Лазарева временно под домашний арест. До моего отлёта с «Киплинга» он должен находиться в своей каюте, ни шагу оттуда, вплоть до моего личного распоряжения. Капитан, с этой минуты вы больше не являетесь командиром взвода. Капитаном вы тоже уже не являетесь. Завтра же из штаба прибудет новый офицер, которому вы, подполковник, передадите командование первым взводом.

Фойзе молча смотрел на Литного, не в силах перевести взгляд на Феникса.

\- А вообще, на будущее, лучше подбирайте кадры.

Он вскинул голову, не удержался:

\- Лучше невозможно, господин генерал. Не ошибаются только роботы!

\- Значит, подбирай роботов, - отрезал Литный и поднялся. – Чтобы не было таких… ошибок.

Он резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета в сопровождении адъютанта.

Фойзе проводил его тяжёлым взглядом, сел на место.

\- Иди, Лазарев, - устало сказал он.

Тот не двинулся с места. Фойзе поднял голову, встретил непонимающий взгляд, раздражённо повторил:

\- Иди, говорю! Из жилого отсека ни на шаг, пока не вызову! Ты что, конвоя ждёшь?

Уловил еле заметный кивок, рассердился окончательно.

\- Не дождёшься! Кругом марш, пошёл вон отсюда!

Когда за Фениксом закрылась дверь, он некоторое время смотрел в стол, потом вдруг не сдержался – ударил кулаком. И ещё раз. Словно это могло помочь.

 

Все «волки» забились в каюту Индиго. Кто не поместился, заглядывали из коридора, стоя в дверях. Вопреки ожиданиям, вместо шума Феникс издалека услышал только бас Балу и удивился, как тому удалось всех успокоить. Подошёл к стоявшим в дверном проеме, они встрепенулись, пропуская его внутрь, вцепились тревожными взглядами, как и те, кто был в каюте. Балу замолчал, глядя также тревожно и вопросительно.

\- Всё, - с порога сказал им Феникс. – Завтра прибывает новый офицер. С сегодняшнего дня я больше не командую «волками».

Тишина стала абсолютной.

Феникс повернул голову, встретился взглядом с Индиго. Тот с трудом справлялся с собой, кусая губы.

\- Как же так? – беспомощно спросил Аякс.

\- Всё правильно, Лёха, так должно быть. - Всё, чины кончились. Нет больше командира и подчинённых. - На время разбирательств так и нужно.

\- А потом? – в голосе Аякса прорезалось что-то жутковатое, от чего нужно было срочно избавиться.

\- А потом видно будет. Я не знаю. Но это не повод разносить «Киплинг» на винтики, ясно?

\- Никто ничего не разнесёт, - Балу пробрался ближе, остановился рядом. – Ребята понимают. Всё будет нормально, - последнее он произнёс почти вопросительно, поглядывая на Аякса.

Тот нехотя кивнул.

\- Я к себе, - Феникс ощутил, как наваливается усталость, до сих пор старательно им не замечаемая. – Кельт, если не трудно, зайди ко мне. Поговорить надо.

Он вышел, не оборачиваясь. Нет сил смотреть на Димку, нет сил объяснять, успокаивать, удерживать. Потом.

Кельт вошёл спустя пару минут. Двери закрылись за его спиной, он застыл на пороге.

\- Проходи, - махнул рукой Феникс. Он уже включил монитор, чтобы привести в порядок файлы своего журнала. Впрочем, у него и так всё в должном виде, на это много времени не понадобится.

Кельт нерешительно сделал пару шагов и опять остановился. Феникс сам встал и подошёл ближе. Заметил разбитую губу, досадливо мотнул головой.

\- Индиго?

Кельт опустил голову, словно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Аякс.

Феникс сжал губы на секунду, потом произнёс:

\- Вит, ты меня прости.

Тот резко поднял глаза.

\- Пашка, ты нас никогда не обманывал. Скажи…

Он запнулся, но Феникс не торопил. Ждал.

\- Скажи… Если бы там был Индиго, вместо Тошки с Серёгой… Ты бы всё равно послал отделение вот так?

\- Да.

Он уже понял, куда Кельт клонит, но тут ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть.

\- И Индиго тоже мог там погибнуть? Ты всё равно послал бы его туда?

Это было больно. Но Кельт имел право так спросить.

\- Да.

Самое страшное в том, что да. И ведь посылал уже, просто раньше всем везло. И Димка мог погибнуть. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. И пока не задумывался, всё было просто и логично. А сейчас ему неожиданно стало страшно. Неужели Кельт может быть прав в своих сомнениях? Смог бы он сейчас, после того, как всё осознал, после того, как он ощутил на своём плече эту холодную тяжесть погребальной капсулы с телом друга, смог бы он сейчас отправить Димку туда, куда, не задумываясь, послал Дэна с Джином и Бутом? Он вдруг почувствовал, что не может справиться с этим вопросом. Он убил этих двоих, смог бы он так же убить своего Индиго?

\- Прости меня, командир, - услышал Феникс совсем близко отчаянный голос Кельта. – Прости, мне так плохо, что я совсем соображать перестал.

\- Их не вернёшь, - шёпотом ответил он. – Их не вернёшь, но я за это отвечу.

\- Феникс! – Кельт порывисто схватил его за плечо, даже слегка встряхнул. – На меня затмение нашло, мне надо было виноватого найти, так легче, но это не ты!

Феникс заметил, как тот бледен, как дрожат его губы, как горят глаза. Он успокаивающе положил руку поверх ладони Кельта на своём плече.

\- Да нормально всё, Вит, честное слово. Офицер, руководивший операцией, отвечать должен. Всё правильно. Не волнуйся, ты тут ни при чём.

\- Ты прав. Их не вернёшь уже! И ты не должен… за всех… Не должен!

Феникс кивнул. Спорить не было ни сил, ни желания. Не должен. Но буду.

\- Иди, Вит. Всё нормально.

Кельт понял, пошёл к двери, уже на пороге обернулся.

\- Я никогда не говорил тебе этого, капитан. Но мы все за тебя готовы головы положить. Просто потому, что ты – наш командир. А еще… - он снова запнулся, но продолжил: - Ещё Бут всегда говорил, что не хочет умирать в своей постели. Он хотел, как древний викинг. В бою. Джин… Тошка мне как-то сказал, что хотел бы быть всегда молодым. Чтобы вечно – двадцать четыре. Так что вышло, как они оба хотели. А ты…

Феникс смотрел на него, не отрываясь, ждал.

\- Ты настоящий офицер. Даже если они с тебя сейчас снимут погоны. Всё равно.

Кельт быстро развернулся и вышел, двери за ним закрылись.

 

Феникс успел рассортировать последние отчёты и сделать последнюю запись для своего преемника, когда раздался сигнал на вход. Он устало вздохнул, выключил монитор и скомандовал:

\- Открыть.

О, на этот раз сразу трое. Балу, Ти-Рекс, Индиго.

Он жестом предложил располагаться. Балу тяжело опустился на койку, Ти-Рекс прошёл вглубь каюты и привычно сел на пол у стола, Индиго упрямо остался стоять.

\- Ну? – вызывающе спросил он. – Ну, что?

\- Рассказывай, - поддержал Ти-Рекс, поднимая голову.

Феникс пожал плечами.

\- А что тут рассказывать? Звания уже, считай, лишили, хотя я и не озаботился спросить – а кто я теперь. Подозреваю, что рядовой, а то и вообще… Литный начал процесс, завтра прибывает новый взводный, расследуют обстоятельства, а потом сообщат дату трибунала.

\- Чёрт! – Индиго с силой ударил кулаком в ладонь.

\- Тише ты, - поморщился Ти-Рекс. – Ну, я так и думал.

\- Да за что? – Индиго не собирался успокаиваться. – Всё так повернуто, как будто он сам стрелял по этим бабам, и не просто стрелял, а с садистским удовольствием!

\- Ну, что ты несёшь, - качнул головой Феникс. – Нормально всё, правильно.

\- Правильно? Тебя растопчут за чужую ошибку, а тебе всё правильно?

\- Дим, ну не перегибай. Растопчут… Погоны – это ещё не…

\- Ага, полюбить, так королеву? Тебе непременно надо, чтобы по-настоящему растоптали? Какого чёрта ты сам на себя всё повесил?

Феникс молчал. Объяснять ещё и ему, доказывать, самому выступать собственным обвинителем не хотелось.

\- Так, Дмитрий, кончай психовать, - подал свой бас Балу. - От твоих воплей Пашке легче не станет.

Индиго замолчал, потом скрестил руки на груди и мрачно бросил:

\- Мы его не примем. «Волкам» не нужен другой взводный.

\- Примете, - Феникс перевёл взгляд на Индиго. – Дим, не осложняй мне жизнь, пожалуйста. Вы его примете и будете подчиняться, как мне. Не детский сад, в конце концов.

\- Да? – взорвался тот. – Хватит меня тыкать детским садом! Хватит меня одёргивать! Ты сам упёртый, как баран! На всех плевать, кроме собственного упрямства. Почему ты Фойзе не расскажешь, как всё было? Тебе ведь Дэн всё объяснил, ты знаешь, почему так получилось.

\- Димка, - начал приподниматься Балу.

\- А тебе непременно надо, чтобы все ко дну пошли? Дэн, Фойзе… - начал Феникс.

\- Да плевать мне на всех! – Индиго взмахнул обеими руками, будто хотел с размаху хлопнуть в ладоши, повернулся и выскочил из каюты, едва не снеся двери.

 

***

 

Подполковник Валентин Фойзе сидел в своём кабинете. На мониторе перед ним – спортивный отсек. Балу гоняет своих «медвежат», поминутно рявкая то на одного, то на другого. Раньше он был спокойнее.

Через полчаса в этот кабинет войдёт новый взводный. Вот «волки»-то его ждут. Особенно подполковника беспокоили сержанты. Неугомонный Гордеев, суровый Рюриков, флегматичный Строганов. С последним надо поговорить, хотя… Генерал Литный нашёл своего козла отпущения. Кому нужен сержант, когда можно снести башку капитану? А если уж тот сам кидается на амбразуру, вообще отлично! Решение принято, хотя официальная часть расследования может вестись долго. Бедный парень. Сейчас он ещё находится в своей каюте, на «Киплинге», но скоро его увезут на «Плутон-1». И вот сколько он пробудет в следственном отсеке базы, неизвестно. Та же тюрьма, хоть и помягче.

Хорошо ещё, что как раз через месяц «Киплинг» тоже должен идти к Плутону. Профилактический осмотр и ремонт носителя проводился раз в полгода, и стоянка могла продолжаться несколько недель, в зависимости от состояния корабля.

По крайней мере, они будут рядом.

\- Господин подполковник, - раздался голос секретаря по громкой связи. - К вам Чернов из первого взвода.

\- Пропусти, Майк, - отозвался он, выключая звук на мониторе.

Через секунду в кабинет быстрым шагом вошёл Хан.

\- Здравия желаю! - голос мягкий, спокойный, на лице обычная доброжелательная улыбка. Единственная на «Киплинге» сейчас, наверное.

\- Присаживайся, - указал Фойзе на кресло.

\- У меня истекает срок контракта, - начал Хан. Дождался кивка от подполковника и продолжил. – Я не хочу его продлевать, подготовил рапорт об увольнении.

Фойзе посмотрел на него в упор и вздохнул.

\- Эта такая манера протеста?

\- Протеста? - брови Хана взлетели вверх.

\- Послушай... Алик, - Фойзе понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить имя. - Я понимаю, что вам всем сейчас тяжело, но увольняться в знак протеста - это не решение проблемы. Вы нужны вашему командиру.

\- Простите, «вы» - это кто? – уточнил Хан.

\- «Волки», конечно.

\- А какому из командиров?

Фойзе показалось, что он издевается.

\- Чернов, если можно, давай обойдёмся без намёков.

\- Извините. Видите ли, господин подполковник, я увольняюсь не в знак протеста. Я просто увольняюсь. Обстоятельства изменились.

Подполковник молча перевёл взгляд на монитор. «Медведей» сменил второй взвод. Карпов, в отличие от своего друга, не рявкал, но Фойзе знал, что его негромкие команды звучат ничуть не веселее рыка Балу.

\- Это очень не вовремя, - сказал Фойзе, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

\- Сожалею, - лаконично ответил Хан.

\- Сомневаюсь, - в тон ему отозвался подполковник. Потом, наконец, перевёл на него потяжелевший взгляд. - Получил предложение поинтереснее?

\- Да, - Хан явно не собирался ничего объяснять. – Я думаю, мы обойдёмся без подписи бывшего капитана Лазарева?

\- Отставить издёвки! – не сдержался Фойзе. - Перешли свой рапорт секретарю и считай, что ты уволен. Можешь собирать вещи.

Хан встал и улыбнулся, словно не заметив жёсткости, появившейся в голосе командира роты.

\- Тогда счастливо оставаться, господин подполковник. Надеюсь, вы разберётесь с инцидентом.

\- Не сомневайся, - Фойзе даже не привстал.

\- Всего доброго, Валентин Александрович.

\- Свободен, Чернов.

Хан развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Фойзе вздохнул и решительно выключил наблюдение за спортивным отсеком. Нет, не зря он сомневался в Чернове. Не стоило брать его на «Киплинг». Одинцов тогда убеждал его, что тот хорошо разбирается в людях, незаменим в работе с «языками», всегда со всеми может сойтись, а его физические данные и показатели едва ли не лучшие среди всех киплинговцев. Убедил его тогда Марат. Зря. Скользкая личность этот Чернов, и всегда таким был.

За дверями послышался шум.

\- Господин подполковник, - снова секретарь, растерянный голос.

Что там еще?

\- Да, Майк.

\- К вам опять первый взвод. Сержанты, все трое.

Начинается. Фойзе вздохнул.

\- Пусть войдут.

Двери распахнулись, пропуская Индиго, Аякса и замыкающим - Дэна.

\- Господин подполковник! – с порога начал Индиго.

\- Погоди, Димка, - остановил его Аякс.

Фойзе вздохнул. По Уставу, он должен был выставить эту троицу ещё от секретаря, а не принимать их в своём кабинете. Но такое время… Да и всё равно так получается, что нет сейчас между ним и этими сержантами никого – командир их разжалован, а новый ещё не прибыл.

\- Садитесь, - подполковник указал ребятам на сиденья вдоль стены.

\- Некогда рассиживаться!

\- Сядь! – Аякс практически силой вдавил Индиго в одно из кресел, сам встал рядом. – Господин подполковник, разрешите обратиться.

Фойзе взглянул в его суровое лицо.

\- Обращайтесь, сержант.

\- Господин подполковник, объясните нам, что происходит с капитаном Лазаревым. Мы осознаём, что сейчас фактически нарушаем Устав, но просим вас сделать исключение...

Ответ Фойзе перебил голос секретаря.

\- Господин подполковник, к вам лейтенант Берсенев, новый командир «волков».

Сержанты переглянулись. Фойзе досадливо поморщился.

\- Пусть подождёт, у меня срочное совещание.

После непродолжительного молчания Индиго задумчиво сказал:

\- Значит, новый командир… Уже.

Фойзе почувствовал, как накатывает раздражение.

\- Сержант Гордеев! Попрошу не забывать, где вы находитесь!

\- Есть не забывать, - отчеканил Индиго, вскочив с кресла.

\- Да вольно, - поморщился мгновенно остывший Фойзе. Он понимал, что не обязан что-либо объяснять этим ребятам, но просто выгнать их не мог. – Мы со всем этим разберёмся. Но вы поймите и меня тоже. На всей роте этот случай отразится, нас ещё долго в покое не оставят. А у меня передовой взвод без командира, новый человек не сразу войдёт в курс дел. Лазарев не вернётся в ближайшие полгода точно. Капитанские погоны с него уже сняли.

\- Нормально, - как будто только что не было требования подполковника, возмутился Индиго. – Значит, с него там погоны снимают, а мы должны спокойно сидеть и ждать, когда его и вовсе посадят?

\- Гордеев, я понимаю ваши чувства. Но вы не забывайте, что «волки» - это не клуб по интересам, а подразделение роты ВКС «Киплинг». И тут действуют немного иные законы. В приёмной сидит ваш новый командир, который через полтора часа примет командование взводом.

\- Отлично. – Аякс поднялся. – Пусть принимает. У вашего секретаря лежат три рапорта об увольнении. Мы не будем продолжать работать, как будто ничего не произошло, и уж точно не собираемся это делать под началом нового командира.

\- Рюриков! - Фойзе снова повысил голос. - Вы думаете, Феникс одобрит ваше поведение? Вы хоть понимаете, что вы делаете?

\- Господин подполковник, если бы мы ничего не понимали, на ваш стол легло бы тридцать рапортов, а не три, - негромко сказал Аякс. - А так только мы.

\- Феникс взял на себя мою вину - глухо заговорил Дэн. - Я промолчал… побоялся. Но я готов понести наказание.

Индиго чуть заметно кивнул, а Фойзе хмуро посмотрел на Дэна.

\- Поздно, Строганов, слишком поздно. И потом – как вы собираетесь нести наказание после увольнения? Впрочем, вы Лазареву всё равно уже не поможете.

Фойзе встал и прошёлся по кабинету, чувствуя на себе взгляды трёх пар взволнованных глаз.

\- Как вы не понимаете, что играете на руку всем тем, кому не терпится посшибать головы на «Киплинге»? Вы ослабляете взвод и всю роту своим уходом, вы подводите и ребят, и меня, и Феникса…

\- Господин подполковник, мы понимаем. Но мы приняли решение. Сроки наших контрактов истекают на днях, у Строганова – через месяц. Вы не остановите нас, - Аякс смотрел Фойзе прямо в глаза.

\- Просто замечательно, - с досадой сказал тот. - Лазарев отстранён, сержанты бунтуют, четыре рапорта подано... – он махнул рукой и сел обратно за стол.

\- Четыре? - Аякс нахмурился.

\- Да Чернов ваш.

У Индиго округлились глаза.

\- Чернов?!

Фойзе скользнул по нему взглядом, не ответив.

\- Ребята, вы делаете ошибку.

\- Господин подполковник, давайте начистоту. Феникса восстановят? - Индиго сжал кулак.

\- Я сделаю всё возможное, но... не думаю.

\- Ясно, - парень словно махнул на всё рукой и замолчал.

Фойзе внимательно посмотрел на него. Он быстро соображал, как правильнее сделать следующий ход.

\- Лазарева увезут послезавтра. Литный оставит его на «Плутоне-1» до конца расследования. Когда этот конец будет, никто не знает, но генерал не обещает начало самого судебного процесса раньше, чем через пару месяцев.

\- «Киплинг» через три недели идёт на базу, - медленно сказал Аякс, понимая, к чему клонит подполковник, и тоже посмотрел на Индиго.

\- Вы ничем не сможете помочь ему с гражданки, - кивнул Фойзе. – Но, оставшись...

Сержанты переглянулись.

\- Я остаюсь, - решительно сказал Индиго, не дожидаясь окончания объяснений. – Ребята, вы же понимаете.

\- Мы понимаем… я тоже остаюсь. – Аякс смотрел на Фойзе чуть виновато.

\- Есть шанс, что я смогу выступить в защиту Феникса? – тихо спросил Дэн.

\- Я же сказал – поздно. Литный не пустит тебя дальше моего кабинета. Я буду стараться, сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но и этого может не хватить.

\- Тогда мой рапорт действителен. – Дэн замолчал, сжал губы, и стало ясно, что он больше не скажет ни слова.

\- Что ж, - поднялся Фойзе, - я не могу удержать тебя силой. Решение твоё уважаю, хотя по-прежнему считаю его ошибочным. Я подпишу твой рапорт, приказ об увольнении выйдет завтра к вечеру. Вы свободны.

 

Индиго вылетел первым, и когда Дэн с Аяксом вернулись в приёмную, его уже не было. Оба кивнули секретарю на прощание, и Аякс решительно вышел в коридор. Дэн выскочил следом несколько более поспешно, чем передвигался обычно.

\- Лёха! - окликнул он парня уже у входа в соседний коридор, ведущего к лифтам. - Подожди!

Тот остановился и медленно повернулся. На лице атлета проступило непонятное и очень неприятное Дэну выражение. Прежде чем он сумел определить, что это было, Аякс сумрачно сказал, не двигаясь с места:

\- Дэн, мы больше не служим вместе. До сих пор я всегда считал, что мне повезло, раз я встретил здесь таких, как Бут, Балу, Ти-Рекс... и ты. Но сегодня я думаю, что нам с тобой лучше больше никогда не встречаться.

Дэн молча слушал, застыв в трёх шагах от него. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, эти слова не были неожиданностью. Они были справедливы, но он до последнего на что-то надеялся. Когда Аякс скрылся в лифте, Дэн отстранённо подумал, что, наверное, ему нет смысла пытаться завести разговор с кем-то ещё.

Он решил покинуть «Киплинг» сразу после подписания приказа об увольнении. Против ожиданий, ребята продолжали с ним общаться почти как раньше, хотя он понимал, что вряд ли они одобряют его увольнение. Да, сейчас это выглядит как бегство. Очередной приступ трусости. Ну и пусть. Самого его уже мало волновало, что думают другие. Разве что Кельт. Но тот всё больше молчал – хотя он молчал со всеми. Дэн видел, как Кельт медленно, но верно превращается в тень Бута, каким тот был первое время после гибели катеров Одинцова. И он знал, что это надолго. Может быть, навсегда. Подойти к Кельту и попытаться хотя бы сказать, как он сожалеет о гибели его друзей, Дэн не мог физически. Не потому, что Кельт не подпускал - Дэн сам начал выстраивать вокруг себя прочную стену, но не для защиты от окружающих, а в качестве тюремной.

Последним, кто проник сквозь эту стену, был Феникс. Когда подполковник подписывал приказ об увольнении, он вызвал к себе Дэна и, неотрывно глядя серьёзными голубыми глазами, попросил его зайти к бывшему взводному до отлёта. Это было почти так же трудно сделать, как и сказать всю правду раньше. Однако, всё же, легче.

 

Створки двери раздвинулись, пропуская Дэна внутрь каюты.

Феникс сидел на полу у стола, напротив входа, обхватив одно колено руками и задумчиво положив на него подбородок.

\- Салют, командир, - внезапно севшим голосом сказал Дэн, и словно от звука его голоса дверь за спиной с тихим шипением закрылась.

\- Салют, - отозвался непривычно тихо Феникс. – Проходи, садись.

Слева, как всегда аккуратно заправленная кровать, у стола – лёгкий стул и небольшой диван-скамейка вдоль правой стены. Дэн равнодушно окинул каюту взглядом, но направился не к предложенным сиденьям, а ближе к Фениксу. Остановился у кровати и неторопливо уселся на пол, рядом с ним.

\- Ты хотел меня видеть? – глухо спросил он, понимая, что молчать нельзя.

\- Хотел.

И снова тянущая душу пауза.

\- Если ты хочешь сказать мне, что я свинья, то будешь прав, - вырвалось у Дэна.

Феникс выпрямился и повернул голову в его сторону.

\- Я хочу сказать, что тебе не надо было увольняться, - ответил он.

Дэн ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Он изумлённо поднял взгляд, впервые со дня похорон встретившись с Фениксом глазами.

\- Жаль, я об этом поздно узнал, - в голосе командира прорезалась досада. - Я бы тебе мозги прочистил. Ты этим всё равно ничего не исправишь, а жизнь себе поломаешь.

Дэн не знал, что можно сказать на это, кроме того, что жизнь он себе поломал чуть раньше. Но это не имело значения, поэтому он продолжал молчать.

\- Ты же не сможешь без армии.

\- Смогу, - нашёл в себе силы ответить Дэн. – Это несложно. А вот служить здесь дальше – уже нет.

Феникс покачал головой.

\- Ты ошибся всего один раз. Это необходимый опыт, который…

\- Паша, мы с тобой оба знаем, что дело не в той ошибке на задании, - перебил его Дэн, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза. – Я ухожу, потому что ухожу. И не надо об этом.

Феникс молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом кивнул и словно потух снова.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - уронил он, отвернулся и добавил, глядя в сторону. – Я бы тоже ушёл на твоем месте.

Ты не оказался бы на моём месте, Паша, - тоскливо подумал Дэн. – Никогда.

\- Фойзе сказал, что я уже не в состоянии тебе помочь, - сказал он вслух. – Честное слово, если бы я мог…

\- Не вздумай! – оборвал его Феникс, резко повернувшись обратно. – Не лезь в это дело. Мне всё равно пришлось бы отвечать, и хватит одного меня!

Дэн мог бы сказать сейчас много слов, которые крутились у него в голове, красивых и высокопарных, или наоборот, простых и приземлённых, даже не всегда цензурных. Но он знал, что слова эти будут пустыми, лишними. Поэтому он молча поднялся. Феникс проследил за ним взглядом.

\- Я улетаю утром, - сказал Дэн.

\- Что делать будешь?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Работу искать.

Феникс тоже встал на ноги.

\- Я знаю, на Луне есть офис биржи труда, они работают по всему Содружеству. Попробуй туда, как на Луну прилетишь.

\- Спасибо.

Дэн подумал, что пора прощаться. Говорить уже не о чем. Исправить ничего нельзя, и Феникс это тоже понимает.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он, уже не глядя на бывшего взводного. Сил не было на него смотреть. Ведь даже сейчас, когда он повёл себя, как последняя сволочь, даже сейчас Феникс попытался ему помочь, направить, поддержать. Да не стою я этого, Пашка!

Он сделал шаг назад.

\- Дэн! – требовательно окликнул его Феникс, заставляя, всё-таки, поднять взгляд.

Дэн не смог не пожать протянутой ему руки, думая только о том, что до конца жизни будет чувствовать это рукопожатие и это чувство стыда, которое сейчас буквально сжигало его изнутри.

\- Удачи тебе, - сказал Феникс.

 

Лунный космопорт номер два встретил Дэна переливанием бело-зелёных огней, прозрачными коридорами и толпой людей. Здесь легко было заблудиться, если бы не указатели, ровным красным светом горевшие на развязках коридоров и тоннелей. Он успел отвыкнуть от такого столпотворения, и сейчас только рефлексы, наблюдательность и хорошая координация в пространстве помогали ему не растеряться в этой толпе.

Офис биржи труда он нашёл довольно быстро. Заполнил анкету, вставил в прорезь кредитную карточку, нажал кнопку «отправить» и занял место в зале ожидания, где сидели и ждали решения своих проблем с работой ещё пара десятков человек. За полчаса, что обрабатывалась анкета и подбирались возможные варианты, Дэн успел узнать много нового. Он не вступал в разговоры, изображая дремлющего, но зато слушал всё, о чём говорили в зале.

…На Земле найти работу без высшего образования практически невозможно. Зато в колониях рабочих мест пруд пруди. На днях Совет Астрономов снова поднимал вопрос о повторном возвращении Плутона в разряд астероидов, как им только не надоест, нашли камень преткновения, как будто в Солнечной системе больше задуматься не над чем. Президент Содружества объявил о том, что не будет баллотироваться на третий срок. А зря. Говорят, Институт Исследования Космоса приступил к подготовке очередной Межзвёздной, в которой впервые будут участвовать граждане с Дальних колоний. На Каджеро убили жену владельца «Артемиды». И как только пробрались на эту планету-крепость, да ещё в самый дом Ревнёва… А ещё говорят, во всём спецназ обвинили. Чуть ли не они и убили. Да, всем известно, что ничего хорошего от людей с оружием не бывает. А вчера в новостях сказали, что теперь на промежуточных станциях билеты на транзитные рейсы вдвое подешевеют. Брехня…

\- Строганов Даниил Михайлович! Пройдите в восьмую кабину, - раздался мягкий женский голос из центрального динамика.

Дэн неторопливо поднялся и прошёл в дверь с ярко-зелёной цифрой «8».

\- Даниил Михайлович, ознакомьтесь со списком вакансий, которые мы можем предложить вам на сегодняшний момент. Для открытия списка, пожалуйста, нажмите кнопку «читать».

Оператор погрузочной линии в Главном космопорте Альфреды. Охранник посольства Марса на Земле. Сопровождающий в челноках Луна-Земля. Егерь в первом заповеднике Каджеро. Оператор поточной линии на заводе… Стоп.

Глаза вернулись на строчку выше.

Говорят, преступников всегда тянет на место преступления. Пальцы сами нажали сенсор возле строки «Егерь на Каджеро». Только нажав, спохватился – ни условия, ни зарплату не узнал. А, к чёрту. На ручной браслет уже закачивалась оплаченная ранее информация, а его анкета одновременно уходила работодателю. Номер рейса, время отлёта – на выбор в ближайшие сутки. Чего мелочиться? Билет на ближайший рейс заказан, до него ещё сорок минут, можно перекусить. Ах да, адрес, куда обратиться на Каджеро. Карина Сайдарова. Менеджер по работе с клиентами. Ага, клиент он тот ещё…

До старта оставалось полчаса.


	7. Chapter 7

### Глава 6

 

\- С возвращением, Ника Андреевна. Примите наши соболезнования.

Впервые в этом космопорте её встречали без дежурной приветственной улыбки.

Ника кивнула, сухо поблагодарила и прошла к выходу.

Весь полёт в лайнере с Земли и в челноке, несущем её к поверхности Каджеро, она не могла собраться с мыслями. Да какие мысли… Она не плакала – все слёзы кончились ещё в тот вечер у голографона. Их не было даже тогда, когда она перед отлётом случайно поймала новости, где подробно рассказали о захвате, об освобождении заложников и о гибели мамы и Лизы. Этому уделили специальный блок – как же, супруга самого Ревнёва.

Нике сообщил Орест. Ещё ничего не было известно, она всю ночь просидела у головизора, ловя новости о захвате заложников, но журналисты сами ничего не знали. Орест позвонил в полночь. Он сказал, что всё кончено, всех бандитов уничтожили, отец жив, но находится у Володи в медцентре, его ранили во время переговоров. Ника поняла – ранить его во время переговоров с бандитами о деньгах могли, добиваясь выполнения требований. Ей стало жутко. А ещё ей стало жутко от выражения лица Ореста и его голоса. Неужели с отцом всё не так просто? И тут он сказал.

Ника отключила связь сразу, как только смогла пошевелиться. У неё не было сил смотреть в эти глаза, полные сочувствия. Она не могла поверить в то, что услышала, но уже знала, что верит. Потому что это была правда.

Она благодарила всех богов за то, что в своё время настояла на конспирации, и никто из университетских знакомых не совался к ней сейчас с утешениями и соболезнованиями. Она смогла пережить этот удар так, как это было нужно ей – сама с собой, сидя в комнате и глядя в одну точку на стене. Наутро она была уже в состоянии действовать: заказать билет на Каджеро, собрать вещи, договориться с хозяином дома, чтобы сохранил за ней квартиру, пока она будет отсутствовать – да, это ещё хорошо, что каникулы, не нужно отпрашиваться и объясняться с преподавателями и однокурсниками. Ника собиралась до конца июля помотаться по Земле, побывать на море и только потом вернуться к родителям. Она, конечно, хотела приехать домой – но не так. Ей хотелось умереть, только бы не так.

Сейчас же, как и во время пути, мыслей не было. Никаких. Она не знала, зачем прилетела, и что будет делать, вернувшись в Солнечный. То, от чего она была избавлена на Земле – жалость и сочувствие – сейчас навалится на неё со страшной силой. Здесь все обо всём знают.

Она вышла из здания космопорта и почти сразу увидела белый аэрокар Аристова. Ах да, она позвонила ему и сказала, когда прилетит. Она не помнила, что он ей ответил, но, слава Богу, он не стал говорить ничего о маме. Он и сейчас ничего не сказал. Поздоровался, помог закинуть в багажное отделение сумку, сел на место водителя, и машина плавно тронулась с места.

Ника мимолётно удивилась, что он решил вести вручную – маршрут от Алмазного до Солнечного заложен в автопилот любого местного транспорта изначально, - но ничего не сказала.

\- Как отец? – спросила она.

\- Он в порядке. Я его уже отпустил домой, - ответил Володя, и только тут Ника заметила, как изменился он сам - голос, взгляд, лицо…

\- Володя, - начала она, но он перебил.

\- Ника, Инга тоже погибла.

Они молчали до самого дома. Ника не хотела разговаривать, а Володя, кажется, был рад этому.

 

Дом встретил пустотой и тишиной. Орест уехал на побережье, потому что, как сказал Володя – несмотря ни на что, работа продолжается. В залах первого этажа было чисто, слишком чисто. Как будто в музее. Ника пыталась представить себе, что происходило здесь несколько дней назад, но не могла. В голове не укладывалось, что здесь, по этим комнатам, где она бегала ещё совсем маленькой, прошли чужие, прошли те, кто убил маму. Здесь шёл бой, настоящий, с выстрелами и кровью. Здесь умирали люди.

Она почти бегом добралась до лестницы и поднялась на второй этаж. Жилое крыло пустовало, она знала, что отец в кабинете. Знала наверняка.

Дверь пришлось толкать с усилием, как всегда. Открыто. Он точно здесь. Ника приоткрыла створку, вдохнула поглубже, как перед нырком и медленно вошла.

Андрей Ревнёв сидел за своим столом. Как всегда. Только на этот раз перед ним не был развёрнут монитор с важными отчётами и договорами. На этот раз перед ним стояла обычная пластиковая голография. Ника, не глядя, знала, что это за голография.

Она тихо подошла к отцу, который не шелохнулся, не поднял головы – ни на звук открывшейся двери, ни на лёгкие шаги дочери. Казалось, он спит с открытыми глазами. Ника зашла сбоку, остановилась рядом, совсем вплотную к нему.

Майя Рихтер, тогда ещё не сменившая фамилию на «Ревнёва», стоит на поляне, среди высоких земных берёзок. Тонкая фигурка затянута в длинное лёгкое платье-сарафан, руки воздеты над головой, как будто в танце, разметавшиеся косы, смеющиеся глаза, белозубая улыбка…

Это была любимая голография отца. Она всегда стояла на его столе. Но раньше не было вокруг этого солнечного кадра такой невыносимо чёрной рамки. Ника перевела дыхание. Мама… пропавшие слёзы снова вернулись, подкатили к самому горлу и вырвались судорожно громким плачем. Ника уцепилась за подлокотник отцовского кресла и медленно опустилась на колени, даже не пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим на неё горем. Не видя ничего от слёз, она ощутила, как поворачивается кресло, как отец тяжело сползает с него, как его руки обхватывают её плечи, беспорядочно гладят по голове, словно сквозь вату услышала его рыдания. Она изо всех сил обняла его, как будто боялась, что он тоже вот-вот исчезнет, вслед за мамой…

Сиана уже начала склоняться к закату, когда так же, на полу, их и нашёл вернувшийся Орест.

 

***

 

Спустя пару недель после окончания процесса над Фениксом, Фойзе не выдержал. Он взял небольшой отпуск, благо, «Киплинг» снова оказался на «Плутоне-1», и на этот раз надолго. Повреждения, полученные во время неудачной встречи с метеоритным потоком, обеспечили кораблю долгий ремонт, а подполковнику - возможность отдохнуть.

Он отправился на Землю, к людям, которые давно ждали с ним встречи. Они ждали в доме, который он мог считать своим, несмотря на то, что бывал здесь всего один раз. Он, наконец, прилетел к Виктору Кузьмину, тому самому Кузе, который лучше всех понимал все тревоги и проблемы Фойзе. К тому, чьё простое молчание могло поддержать надёжнее любых слов. К тому, кто знал Феникса.

 

Лес, трава у дорожки, ведущей к озеру, голубое небо и настоящее земное солнце над головой… Валентин Фойзе был истинным космическим бродягой, для него звёзды и межпланетные трассы были близкими и родными. Но тоска по дому живёт в человеке Земли всегда. И этот обыкновенный пейзаж сейчас был самым прекрасным зрелищем, которое он только мог вообразить.

\- Валька! Утонешь – домой не приходи! – напутствовал любящий отец своего старшего десятилетнего отпрыска в поход к озеру.

\- Удивительно свежая острота, - задумчиво проговорил Фойзе. – Стареешь, ничего нового придумать не можешь.

Кузьмин отмахнулся.

\- Это тебе она несвежая, а Вальке – в самый раз.

Фойзе уселся на траву и запрокинул голову, наблюдая за плывущими в вышине облаками. Кузьмин напоследок от души прикрикнул на младшего и бодро упал рядом с другом, завалившись на спину.

\- Литный всегда был паникёром, Валя. Паникёром и самодуром. А тут такой повод продемонстрировать всё в полном наборе. Миллиардер этот вполне мог раздуть такое дело, что мало бы никому не показалось. Ваше счастье, что не до того ему было.

Фойзе покачал головой.

\- Ревнёв, кстати, потом со мной связывался. Предлагал показания дать, если нужно. Он и его люди были готовы помочь. Так что ты на него не гони. Мужик хороший, - он вздохнул. - Только вот поздно, колёсики уже завертелись. У меня такое чувство, что они завертелись ещё до нашей высадки, заранее.

\- Слушай, а как же показания участников штурма? Ну, данные телеметрии, рассказы, отчёты? Неужели по ним то же самое выходило?

\- Да никто этим и не интересовался, - покачал головой Фойзе. - Ну, допросили всех, ну, сняли данные с индивидуальных камер. А решение всё равно вынесено то, которое вынесено. Думаю, что эти материалы дальше лично Литного и не пошли. Словно у него главной задачей было задавить именно Феникса.

Он помолчал и добавил:

\- Мне вообще кажется, что это дело само по себе темнее некуда. Кому был нужен этот теракт? И сумма-то сравнительно небольшая, для таких масштабов. Техника у них вся, которую они при захвате использовали, стоит третью часть той суммы, что они запросили, если не больше. Откуда у них всё это оборудование? Те два шакала, которых мы захватили, на допросах в СОБ не сказали ничего ценного. Не знали они ничего и никого, кроме главаря своего, и того по кличке.

Да, Кузьмин понимал - Служба Общей Безопасности языки развязывала со стопроцентной гарантией. Сомневаться в показаниях шакалов не приходилось. Да не о том речь!

Он рывком сел, развернулся к другу.

\- А Литный Лазарева не видел до всей этой заварухи?

\- Отчего же. Видел. Там же, где и ты.

\- Вот идиот! - в сердцах стукнул по траве Кузьмин. - Такими офицерами швыряться. Парень-то сам как?

Фойзе отвернулся, подавив ещё более тяжёлый вздох.

\- Как... Заладил, как попугай: я во всём виноват, я виноват. И ни слова больше. А на самого смотреть страшно.

\- Это на тебя смотреть страшно, - не удержался Кузьмин. – А вообще – где-то я всё это уже видел.

\- Что? – не понял Фойзе.

\- А вот это гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. На кого-то это всё очень похоже. Знал бы я о тебе чуть меньше, сказал бы – гены, наследственность.

Подполковник помолчал и сказал глуховато:

\- Помнишь мою вторую операцию? Рейс Луна-Венера? Тогда тоже заложники погибли.

\- Те биологи? Ты всё никак не забудешь? Ты тогда не виноват был. И твой пацан сейчас тоже не…

\- Это были его родители, Витька. Я эти глаза в тот день никогда не забуду. Я его нашёл потом и уже не выпускал из виду. Так что в чём-то ты и прав. Он мне как сын стал.

Кузьмин молча смотрел в лицо Фойзе, словно не зная, что сказать.

\- И сейчас помочь не смог. Опять не смог, понимаешь? Вот что самое мерзкое. Опять не спас.

\- Против воли не спасёшь, - вдруг резко сказал Кузьмин. – Помнишь, когда Малыш Санчеза положил? Кто тогда на амбразуру полез, Малыша прикрывать? А ведь я помню – и как наш майор к тебе приходил, упрашивал себя не топить, и как ты со мной сцепился, потому что слушать ничего не хотел. Это ещё хорошо, что журналист тот вовремя подвернулся. А то был бы ты сейчас не здесь, и уж точно не с погонами подполковника. – Он остановился и перевёл дыхание. – Твой парень такой же упёртый, жёсткий и за всех своих отвечает сам. Как и ты. У вас у каждого правда своя, но одна и та же. Вот и поставь себя на его место. Смог бы ты сам себя здесь вытащить?

Фойзе промолчал.

\- И вообще – Феникс твой сейчас на свободе? Ну и слава Богу, что не на нарах. Так что хоть от этого ты его спас. И успокойся.

Фойзе упрямо сжал губы. Успокойся… Как будто это так просто.

 

***

 

Шумный космопорт раздражал, как всегда. Сколько угодно можно было притворяться спокойным и обворожительно улыбаться служащей в голубом костюме, которая встречала прилетавших, но внутри всё кривилось и морщилось – от количества народа, от громких разговоров, от бьющего в глаза света, от долетающей издалека музыки. А ещё – от рутины. Потому что все эти обязанности, возложенные на Алекса Боссом, хоть и считались ответственными и почётными, но были так тупы и однообразны… Что увлекательного в том, чтобы прийти к шумному мужику, воображающему себя крутым, напомнить ему о существовании Босса и неких денежных обязательств и увидеть, как крутизна испаряется, а в глазах появляется просительное выражение? Опасности никакой, интереса в общении тоже.

Если бы не вторая обязанность – он бы давно загнулся от скуки. К сожалению, сегодня график плотный, и на творческую часть работы времени практически не останется. Надо будет напоследок оставить посещение «кактусятника». Фрог хоть и премерзкая личность, но у него в заведении хоть отдохнуть можно после тяжёлого дня.

Машина уже ждала у выхода из Московского космопорта. Спасибо, в водителе эта модель аэрокара не нуждалась. Алекс не вынес бы присутствия ещё одного человека на весь день. Он устроился на пассажирском сиденье и завёл в навигатор все пять адресов, предоставив компьютеру самостоятельно выбирать наиболее удачный маршрут.

К Фрогу, в миру - Руслану Зеленину, владельцу «Кактусов», сети клубов-ресторанчиков, Алекс добрался только к вечеру. Отпустил машину и надолго застрял на служебном входе, столкнувшись с новой системой фейсконтроля. Спустя четверть часа дверь всё же открылась, Алекс влетел в помещение, молча проскочил мимо охранника – вот сволочь, видел же, как он мучается снаружи, узнал ведь, скотина, но пальцем не шевельнул. Ничего, сейчас разберёмся. Он стремительно поднялся по знакомой лестнице на второй этаж, игнорируя лифт, гостеприимно распахнувший двери. В кабинет Зеленина он ворвался, как ураган, способный смести всё на своём пути, но притормозил, едва влетев, заинтригованный картиной маслом. Неуклюжий, действительно похожий на жабу хозяин кабинета копошился в сейфе, дверца которого располагалась всего в полуметре от пола. Алекс несколько секунд созерцал неудобно раскорячившуюся фигуру, потом громко рявкнул:

\- Что прячем, Фрог?!

 

К хозяйскому окрику от двери Руслан был готов.

Он подождал несколько секунд, «надел» на лицо подходящую к случаю маску и развернулся:

\- Это вы, Алекс, а я тут как раз собирался… Вы не подумайте!

\- Да я и не думаю. Думать сейчас будешь ты.

Ну, давай. Покажи, какой ты крутой. Напомни о Боссе, как будто о нём вообще можно забыть. А я сделаю вид, что отупел от страха, авось договоримся…

Алекс прошёл вглубь помещения и уселся в его, Руслана, кресло за тяжёлым столом.

Разговор, как и предполагалось, пошёл о последней партии дури, той которую Руслан ещё не успел оплатить. Время не пришло. Нет, он не был на самом деле идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что можно очень пожалеть о задержке. Того же Алекса сбрасывать со счетов нельзя, никак нельзя. Алекс - змея. Пока ещё не крупная, но изворотливая и опасная. Талантливый, гад. О Боссе Руслан даже думать не хотел. Об этом человеке ходили легенды и даже если делить слухи на два, да даже на двадцать два – картина выходила не самая приятная, мягко говоря.

\- Так вот, как ты думаешь, сколько времени Босс должен ждать финала эпопеи с оплатой последней партии? А пока ты думаешь, что соврать, поясни мне, что это за шпионские страсти у тебя на входе? Я битых полчаса доказываю автомату, что моя межпланетная карточка гражданина Содружества вполне себе действительна и на Земле, а потом ещё вынужден подставлять свои глаза для этого дурацкого сканирования! У тебя тут что – крепость межзвёздного значения?

Да, Руслан любил такие штучки – шпионские страсти, по выражению Алекса. И, конечно, он видел, как тот мается и нервничает у входа, но не мог отказать себе в этом цирке – поржал от души.

Руслан нацепил на лицо улыбку номер пять – придурок заискивающий.

\- Это... Алекс, простите… у нас новая система охраны… Сейчас всех так, даже меня…

Тот насмешливо покачал головой.

\- Ты смотри – даже тебя! Ну и, интересно, на какие такие финансы у тебя новые охранные системы появляются?

Ух, змеюка! Что-то ты слишком вольготно себя в моём кабинете чувствуешь, парень.

\- Алекс, у меня вот тут все отчёты. – Он вывел над столом виртуальный экран. – Вот, это то, что я перечислил вчера, а вот это мы готовимся перевести утром… э… ночью.

Руслан отступил обратно к сейфу.

\- И что это? – морщась, спросил Алекс.

\- Долг.

\- Руслан, - с тяжёлым вздохом начал Алекс, заводя глаза к высокому светлому потолку. – У тебя что-то с ушами. Я спросил, сколько ещё Босс должен ждать остатка долга. Вместо ответа ты показываешь мне какой-то бред, согласно которому я делаю вывод, что ждать Босс должен до второго пришествия. Я правильно тебя понимаю?

Каждое упоминание Босса заставляло Руслана невольно вздрагивать. На лбу выступила испарина. Нервы...

\- Руслан! Когда ты брал последнюю партию реона, тебе поставили чёткие условия. Ты согласился! А, между тем, этих условий не соблюдаешь. При этом самого реона я что-то тоже не вижу. Где деньги, Фрог?

Руслан помолчал, ему надо было выиграть время. Кто ж знал, что сегодня номер с «а мы уже начали платить» не прокатит так легко, как обычно. Но сейчас он что-нибудь придумает. Сейчас…

\- Ладно. Неделя тебе ещё, Руслан. Но учти – больше я тебе на слово не верю. Сначала ты выплачиваешь долг, потом делаешь предоплату за следующую партию и только потом получаешь новый товар.

Ну, вот. Этим всегда и заканчивалось. Так, отложим пока китайские церемонии.

\- Может, как-нибудь договоримся, перетрём?

Руслан видел, что Алекс начинает раздражаться. Надо усыпить его бдительность, усмирить змею. Предложить нечто идиотское. Для начала.

\- Реон? Пара минут - и вы царь и Бог.

Алекс некоторое время сосредоточено на него смотрел, потом снова вздохнул.

\- Руслан, какой же ты, всё-таки, кретин… Во-первых, если бы я захотел, я бы этим реоном завтракал, обедал и ужинал. Во-вторых, я, в общем-то, не школьник, и действие этой отравы себе ясно представляю. И, в-третьих – ты который раз это мне предлагаешь и слушаешь мой отказ?

Руслан улыбнулся. Да прекрасно он всё помнит, и про который раз, и про отраву, и про отказы. А вот сейчас он предложит то, ради чего Алекс и припёрся сюда на ночь глядя.

\- Тогда девочку? У меня сегодня есть пара-тройка свеженьких экземпляров. Или мальчиков?

Алекс усмехнулся, Руслан тоже. Внутренне. Сценарий отлаженный.

\- Давай девочек, - кивнул Алекс.

Руслан снова улыбнулся, пусть Алекс расслабится окончательно. Сейчас он приведет девчонок и можно будет вздохнуть спокойно.

Он подошёл к двери, приглашая Алекса на выход.

\- Пойдёмте, ваша любимая комната уже ждёт, мы всегда готовы принять вас по высшему классу. Вы спускайтесь, располагайтесь, а я сам приведу крошек, и если захотите, вас до утра никто не побеспокоит.

Руслан оставил гостя в одной из спален и поспешил обратно в кабинет. Кого отдать змеюке? Надо сделать ассорти – благо у него в заведении шлюхи на любой вкус имелись.

Так-с…

Ингрид точно подойдёт. Белокожие блондинки, высокие, с большой грудью – они многим нравятся. Крошка Хей-Ли – дальневосточная гурия. И… и Марго – а вдруг у Алекса схожий с ним, Русланом вкус?

Пока к нему вели девочек, Руслан закурил и задумался о последнем имени в этом списке. Марго. Рита Рей. Когда-то она ему очень нравилась, аж млел. Он любил таких – смуглых, темноволосых и темноглазых. Может потому что сам был белобрысым и с бледной кожей. Странно, таким невысоким, как он, обычно дылды нравятся – вон, как Ингрид. А ему нравились маленькие. Но именно такие как Марго – чтобы было за что ухватиться. Мягкие, соблазнительные формы, хитрые флиртующие глаза. Руслан ненавидел «статуэток». Хрупких, холодноглазых, надменных… Таких любили мощные, высокие мужчины – большие боссы. Эту тенденцию Руслан заметил давно – чем выше стоит человек, тем изящней его статуэтка. Она – подтверждение статуса, что ли. А что с ней делать-то?! На полочку и веничком обмахивать? Обхаживать живую куклу? Ну уж нет, настоящие женщины, те, кто холодной ночью согреют – намного лучше. Пусть боссы обхаживают своих статуэток, а ему оставят таких, как Марго.

Раньше он её ни под кого не подкладывал, потому что ревновал. А теперь надо срочно действовать, пока девчонка в тираж не вышла. Она и так уже еле на ногах держится, а через месяц-другой с неё и вовсе никакого толка не будет – поблекнет под действием дури.

Алекс явно уже начал скучать, когда Руслан вошёл в его комнату в сопровождении девиц. Он выстроил всех троих в ряд, а сам отошёл в сторону – пусть змей полюбуется.

\- Это мои лучшие. Как специально для вас, - нельзя забывать о маске полного идиота.

\- Уйди в сторону, - Алекс брезгливо отмахнулся. Руслан спрятал довольную ухмылку.

Так, к Ингрид потянулся – этого следовало ожидать. Хей-Ли ему не по вкусу – шарахнулся от девчонки как от чумы. Марго рассматривает. Пристально, слишком пристально, аж голову её приподнял пальцами – заглянул в глаза.

\- На чем она у тебя? – жёстко спросил Алекс.

Фрог замялся от неожиданного вопроса.

\- Не трясись, не с отделом нравов разговариваешь!

\- Реон. Моей была, - неожиданно для самого себя зачем-то добавил Руслан и прикусил язык.

\- Понимаю. Ты ей реон – она тебя за другого принимала, верно? Иначе что бы она в такой жабе нашла.

Сам нарвался, отвечай теперь...

\- За парня своего меня принимала, – Руслан пожал плечами и чуть скривился от воспоминаний. – Он в армию свалил, дурак.

\- Так уж и дурак? – Алекс всё ещё разглядывал Марго.

Старые обиды всплыли с новой силой. Вот уж кого Руслан терпеть не мог, так это парня Марго – длинного нахала с мерзкой смазливой физиономией.

\- Дурак дураком! Вечно в какие-то истории влипал, вышибалой работал, родители на него плюнули, делать ничего не умел, одна придурь в голове! Только в армию и смог загреметь, идиот. Ничего ж из себя сам не представлял, если бы не дружок его…

О, а вот про этого он зря вспомнил. Дружка Руслан боялся едва ли не больше самого Босса. Босс далеко, он его никогда не видел и вряд ли увидит. А дружок этот вполне даже осязаем был, и очень уж сильно от него опасностью пахло. Прямо воняло.

\- Ну-ну. А ты, несомненно, лучше по всем статьям, - усмехнулся Алекс, отпуская девчонку. Он был готов вернуться к Ингрид, - Руслан видел это, - но что-то его останавливало.

\- Лучше. Я стою больше, - резонно заметил Руслан, не сводя глаз с Алекса. Зацепила его Марго. Видимо, не быть ему большим боссом. – А Гордеев лох, несмотря на дружка. Где он его взял только, - всё-таки добавил он.

Руслан помолчал.

\- Взгляд у дружка мерзкий, - не сдержался он, сказал вслух. - Тяжёлый, раздавить может, такие... пронзительные глаза. Этот убьёт, не задумываясь.

Его передёрнуло.

Алекс молчал. Наконец он окончательно переместился поближе к Марго и тихо спросил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Рита, - подсказал Руслан. Ответит она, как же.

Девушка неожиданно вздрогнула и подняла невидящий взгляд.

\- Забавно, - громко произнёс Алекс. - Значит так, эту - ко мне в комнату. Я беру её на всю ночь. И еще: дозу реона, для неё. Через полчаса чтоб всё было.

Руслан был очень доволен. Молодец, Маргоша! Нет, рано списывать девчонку, можно ещё попользоваться – пусть реон отрабатывает. Выступать она уже практически не выступает, пусть хоть так.

Когда-то она казалась ему принцессой из восточной сказки. Он её так и называл – принцесса. Юная длинноволосая красотка. Откровенные наряды почти не оставляли места для воображения, и Руслану это нравилось. Она умело стреляла своими карими блестящими глазками, заставляя его чуть ли не умолять её о снисхождении. Руслан сделал для неё исключение – взял в труппу. Впервые в его клубе танцевала малолетка, хотя малолеткой и не выглядела. Клубным оболтусам нравилась эта свежая, искрящаяся жизнью девочка. А ей… ей нравился её парень.

Он впервые пришёл в клуб почти одновременно с ней. Высоченный, с вечной улыбкой на смуглом лице. Руслан не мог сказать, что Димка Гордеев так уж бдительно следил за своей подружкой. Иногда ему казалось, что парочка соревнуется между собой – кто больше особей противоположного пола подцепит. Но потом он понял что ошибся. Да, Гордеев с удовольствием заигрывал со всеми бабами в округе, не меньше чем красотка Марго с мужиками, но как только девчонка зарывалась или же мужики эти подкатывали слишком близко – парень был тут как тут. И начиналась канитель, разборки, драки.

А потом разборки с громкими скандалами резко закончились, потому что появился Он.

Высокий, хоть и пониже самого Гордеева, мощный, широкоплечий. Такого странного цвета глаз Руслан ещё ни у кого не видел. Синий, но почему-то стальной. А потом он понял, что это сам взгляд сталью отдает. От этого взгляда дух захватывало. От страха. И под ложечкой сосало. Парень был не то чтобы мрачным, просто - полная противоположность Гордееву. Спокойный, самоуверенный. Бабы липли к нему как мухи, а он воспринимал это как должное. Драки сами собой прекратились – кто ж на такого полезет?

Руслан вздохнул. Слава Богу, ни одного, ни, особенно, второго он больше никогда не увидит. Старый клуб благополучно закрылся – так было нужно ему самому – а новый они вряд ли найдут. Да и вообще, где они теперь, молодцы эти?..

 

Опять мутит. Опять голова кружится. Опять внутри всё выворачивается. Когда же это кончится? И почему опять стены так близко? Комната уменьшается. Идиотское ощущение, комната не может менять размеры. А вот меняет. Потолок всё ниже… Уберите его…

\- Зачем ты на полу? Тебе снова плохо? – голос заботливый, сладкий. Тошнит от него ещё сильнее. – Соберись, дорогуша, тебе работать сегодня.

Танцевать? Нет, сегодня никак.

\- Тебя один человек ждёт. Ну, соберись.

Берёт за руку. Отвратительные холодные пальцы. Но после этого всё станет лучше. Точно, муть пройдёт, и головокружение кончится. Сейчас он отпустит, ещё пара секунд. Знакомый спасительный холод в горле. Всё.

Комната медленно расширялась обратно. Звуки становились близкими и ясными, муть растеклась по полу и исчезла. Можно попробовать встать.

\- Давай. Он тебя ждёт.

Он? Димка вернулся! Он ждёт…

 

\- Алекс, она ваша. Я дал ей мини-дозу, иначе вообще не вставала.

…Алекс? Кто этот человек?..

\- Не волнуйся, Марго, всё будет хорошо.

Он исчез, исчезли липкие пальцы с руки, хлопнула дверь за спиной.

\- Подойди, не стой столбом!

Он сидит в кресле у стены, нога на ногу, руки на подлокотниках, взгляд убийственно светлый, пронизывающий насквозь. Губы тонкие. Ненавижу такие губы… Шаг. Ещё шаг. Нельзя не подойти, она должна делать, что он говорит.

\- Шевелись ты, кукла! – правая рука скользит в сторону, возвращается. В пальцах зажат шприц-пистолет. Не надо. Хватит.

Мужчина поднимается с кресла, делает шаг к ней, хватает за локоть. А, всё равно. Глаза закрываются. Туман, всё плывёт…

\- Рита, открой глаза. Ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза, крошка!

Голос. Странный голос. Глаза нехотя открываются.

\- Димка! – собственный голос такой же странный, как и его. Ну, неудивительно. Только бы он не понял, что с ней. – Димочка! Ты вернулся…

Димка сердится… Конечно – его столько времени не было, она обещала ждать, а сама не дождалась. Фрог… конечно, раньше это был Фрог. Он притворялся, он хотел, чтобы она приняла его за Димку, но эти потные пальцы, это сопение ни с чем не спутаешь. И всё же, она подпускала его к себе. Зачем? Не знаю. Дима, солнышко моё, прости... А вдруг не простит? Вдруг развернется сейчас и уйдёт? Забилось сердце, прилила к щекам кровь.

Хватит молчать.

\- Дима, ну что же ты? Я так давно жду тебя… - почему голос такой слабый? В ней столько сил, столько желания, она так скучала по нему!

Зачем он так смотрит? Оценивает будто. Стоит ему подойти или лучше развернуться и хлопнуть дверью? Он может. Она и забыла, как сильно он может хлопать дверями. Не уходи. Хочешь – ударь, только не уходи.

\- В самом деле? – улыбка, незнакомая хищная улыбка трогает его губы. Она что, говорила вслух? Неважно. – Я могу это сделать?

Он делает шаг вперёд, и вокруг всё снова начинает плыть. А он останавливается. Руки прячет в карманы, смотрит сверху вниз… нет, не сверху. Он как будто стал почти одного с ней роста. Смешно.

\- Тебе весело? – он резко шагает вперёд, оказывается совсем близко.

Ну, наконец-то. Ей всё равно – что с его ростом, что с его голосом… Он рядом, и это самое главное. Её руки на его плечах, его сердитые губы возле её лица, его пальцы в её волосах… Неожиданный рывок – и он притягивает её к себе, впивается поцелуем, от которого сводит затылок. Или нет, это не поцелуй, это его пальцы тянут за волосы так, будто сейчас вырвут с корнем. Нет, подожди, мне больно! Но он не отпускает, поцелуй всё глубже, пальцы всё грубее… Да что с ним?

Она отстраняется, пытается заглянуть в глаза.

\- Ты сердишься? Ты можешь сердиться… Я виновата, Димка, я не смогла тебя дождаться, но я всё равно тебя ждала! Я скучала без тебя!

\- Помолчи, - какой странно низкий у него голос. Он никогда не говорил так. - Ты сказала, я могу тебя ударить, если захочу. Я хочу. Так как?

\- А ты сможешь? – вырывается у неё смех.

\- Я? – он смеётся тоже. – Я – да.

Удар. Он, правда, смог. Димка вырос. Его научили быть жестоким… это хорошо. И как же это плохо…

 

Система охраны обеспечивала безопасность на нескольких уровнях. Самый простой – входная дверь. Чтобы успеть смыться, если что. Следующий уровень – камеры видеонаблюдения во всех комнатах, включая кабинет самого Руслана. Его приятель расстарался – сделал всё, как надо, и теперь Руслан мог наслаждаться представлениями. Правда, когда не было надобности наблюдать за клиентами, он этого и не делал. Смотреть на чужие кувыркания в постели никогда не было одним из его сексуальных предпочтений. Но сейчас это было кстати – проследить за Алексом-змеей. Понять чего он так к Марго прицепился. Ведь помимо чисто мужского интереса там было что-то ещё, явно.

Когда гость впился девчонке в губы и потянул шикарную гриву смоляных волос – Руслан его понял. Сам часто бредил этой гривой, но к девочке было не подойти – цепные псы не давали проходу. Только потом, когда она стала его содержанкой, он упивался её губами и волосами. А сейчас между ними почти и не было близости. Она стала принадлежать ему двадцать четыре часа в сутки, этими волосами он мог полы подметать, и волшебство исчезло, как не бывало.

Руслан вздрогнул от удара, которым Алекс «одарил» Марго. Ого, змея любит жёсткий секс! И рука у него сильная – всего лишь пощечина, а какой эффект.

Кровь на лице Марго заставила поморщиться – осторожно, парень. Она всё-таки моя.

Она приняла Алекса за своего дурака Гордеева… Сильна эта дурь – как же их спутать можно? Можно, раз даже тебя она с ним спутала. Даже тебя.

Руслан прислушался к разговору:

\- Молчи! Не говори ничего. Ты слишком много болтаешь, Рита. Мне надоело слушать твою болтовню.

Алекс уложил её на постель…

…Девчонка извивается, стонет под руками и губами Алекса. Ревнуешь, Руслан? Только если к умению змеи доводить баб до такого состояния. С ним она не вела себя так. Не дрожала, не всхлипывала от удовольствия, пусть сплетённого с болью. А парень умеет, да. Нажимает на правильные кнопочки, и она теряет голову. Руслан увидел, как Марго изогнулась дугой.

Марионетка. Все они – марионетки. Главное – найти кнопку, которой они управляются. И как банально, что кнопка почти всегда находится в одном и том же месте!

Девчонка выкрикнула имя своего принца и замерла. Алекс намотал её волосы на кулак и рывком сдернул с постели. Да, лох Гордеев наверняка никогда себе такого не позволял.

\- Теперь твоя очередь, крошка! – Руслан вздрогнул от громкого окрика Алекса и увидел, как тот поставил девчонку на колени...

 

Рита открыла глаза, медленно приходя в себя. Комната опять легонько наворачивала плавные круги, она снова лежала на полу, изменилось только ощущение собственной кожи. Такое впечатление, что… Ох. В памяти всплыло Димкино лицо, эхом отозвался затылок, память о том, как выдираются волосы. Пришло ощущение холода. Да, лежать на полу - не самое приятное.

Она шевельнулась, не поднимая головы, нашарила слева кровать. Тело налилось тупой болью, казалось, каждая клеточка ноет «не двигайся, лучше замёрзнуть насмерть». Ну уж нет. Рита сделала усилие, опираясь рукой о край кровати, и поднялась на одно колено. Где же Димка? Он же не мог уйти и бросить её вот так валяться на полу... Она опустилась на кровать, откинула с лица влажную от пота прядь волос и только тут обнаружила, что в комнате не одна. Нет, это был не Димка. В кресле напротив сидел обнажённый по пояс незнакомый мужчина с сигаретой в руке. Гладко зачёсанные назад тёмные волосы и тяжёлый ледяной взгляд. Где-то она видела это лицо, только не может вспомнить, вот совсем недавно… Под этим пристальным взглядом Рита почувствовала, что ей стало холоднее, чем было на полу, и только тут сообразила, что на ней ничего нет. Покрывало на постели оказалось слишком большим и тяжёлым, она не смогла натянуть его на себя, потому что руки ослабли, а глаза отказывались отрываться от этих, ледяных. Страх изморосью прошёлся по обнажённой коже.

Неожиданно мужчина поднялся, и не успела Рита дёрнуться, как он оказался рядом, рывком набросил ей на плечи непослушное покрывало.

\- Прикройся, - голос мягкий, но эта мягкость тоже звучала жутковато.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – вырвался у неё вопрос. Глупый вопрос, зачем полураздетый мужчина может оказаться в одной комнате с обнажённой девушкой?

Тот не ответил, вернулся к креслу, поднял брошенную на спинку рубашку, неторопливо оделся.

\- Ты… ты был со мной, – шёпотом сказала Рита, не чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слёзы.

Это же очевидно – раз он одевается сейчас, значит, всё уже было. А как же… неужели… Нет, этого не может быть, пусть он скажет!

– Пожалуйста, ответь, - безнадёжно повторила она, и вдруг мужчина обернулся и снова шагнул к ней. Склонился почти к самому её лицу, губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. Будешь отрабатывать долг.

Он несколько секунд удовлетворенно изучал её лицо, прежде чем развернуться и неторопливо выйти из комнаты.

 

В полутьме круглого зала, куда вышел Руслан, его уже ждал Алекс.

\- Ну, как, хороша? Вы довольны?

Алекс поморщился.

\- Не суетись, Фрог. Выйдем отсюда, нужно поговорить.

Лестница на второй этаж, снова кабинет. Контраст с мрачноватым помещением внизу, наполненным восточными ароматами и тусклым светом настенных ламп, как всегда, оказался слишком ярким – даже для самого Руслана. Алекс, опустившийся в хозяйское кресло, некоторое время сидел с закрытыми глазами, будто привыкая к яркому освещению, имитировавшему солнечные лучи.

\- Выпьете что-нибудь? – Руслана начала раздражать эта тишина.

\- Воды, - коротко отозвался гость и открыл глаза, принимая стакан. – Ответь мне на один вопрос, Руслан.

Почувствовав напряжение, Руслан подобрался. Он даже не видел, а чувствовал, как змей прожигает его взглядом.

\- Почему она одна? Где её парень?

Руслан улыбнулся, хотя внутренне напрягся ещё больше. Любопытство Алекса относительно девчонки становилось совсем интересным.

\- Так служит он, я же говорил. Причём не на Земле. Года четыре, как Марго совсем одна скучает.

Алекс качнул головой, не отрывая взгляд от настольного маятника – серебристые шарики выбивали друг из-под друга опору, постоянно меняясь местами.

\- Скажи, а девчонка может выходить отсюда сама по себе?

Руслан пожал плечами.

\- Я, в принципе, на привязи никого не держу. Да только куда бы ей ходить? Вы же её видели. Она без дозы шагу не ступит. Тем более что иногда она ещё выступает. Поёт, танцует. Когда может.

\- Танцы у нас ещё будут, а голос я сегодня оценил, - кивнул Алекс.

\- Живёт она здесь, - продолжил Руслан. - Из квартиры её ещё полгода назад выселили – она ж за неё не платила, а мне как-то удобнее, чтобы моё при мне было, и я тоже не особо рвался её жильё оплачивать.

Алекс усмехнулся.

\- Тебе хватает её реон оплачивать, это верно.

Руслан помолчал. Что ты задумал, Алекс-змей?

\- Кому она нужна-то, кроме меня? С родителями у неё полный разрыв, принц её в армии, кому она…

\- Мне, - оборвал его Алекс. - Она теперь нужна мне. А значит, тебе она нужна втрое сильнее. Никуда не выпускай. На сцену – пореже, если уж совсем без своей звезды обойтись не можешь. И забудь про это – «моя была». Теперь она моя. И ещё. Дозу уменьшай. А то загнётся раньше времени…

Руслан замялся.

\- Так... Так ей плохо станет. Ломки у реона хоть и не смертельные, но крутить сутками будет.

\- Я всё сказал, дружок. Крутись сам, чтоб её не крутило.

Дружок? Где ты, интересно, это выражение подцепил, змей?

\- Может её в клинику отдать?

В тебе, Руслан, человеколюбие проснулось или так хочется Боссова холуя побороть?

\- Не может! – Алекс повысил голос. – Делай, как я сказал! Девчонка мне нужна, и пока это так – из виду её не упускать. Урою.

Руслан кивнул. Надо всё разузнать, понять и не допускать, чтоб им играли втёмную.

\- Не трясись, - Алекс неверно расшифровал его кивок. – Будешь слушаться, с тобой ничего не случится.

 

***

 

Серебристый челнок, готовый принять на борт отправляющихся на Землю пассажиров, был виден из зала ожидания в огромное смотровое окно. Прошло четыре с половиной года с тех пор, как Феникс размышлял в этом же самом здании космопорта «Луна-1» над преимуществом матового потолка перед прозрачным покрытием посадочных платформ. Сегодня он специально выбрал для ожидания зал со смотровым окном во всю стену. За годы, проведённые на «Киплинге» у него редко возникала возможность спокойно наблюдать огоньки звёзд в бездонной черноте открытого космоса. И сейчас он как будто стремился насмотреться на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Индиго никогда не страдал агорафобией и последовал за Фениксом без единого слова возражения. Они вообще молчали, с момента старта лайнера с «Плутона-1» до высадки в лунном космопорте. Последние слова Феникса были произнесены на посадочной платформе базы. Он сказал бойцу, проверяющему документы перед челноком: «Спасибо», в ответ на его: «Счастливого пути». Индиго чувствовал, что другу сейчас не до разговоров. Он и сам, вопреки ожиданиям, испытывал не самые приятные чувства от расставания с опостылевшей, казалось бы, базой.

Феникс на борт «Киплинга» так и не поднялся. Балу, Ти-Рекс и другие, желающие лично пожать ему руку, сами нашли его в жилом отсеке базы. К тому времени Индиго уже закончил со всеми формальностями увольнения и второй день как составлял компанию своему бывшему командиру. Покинуть базу им предписывалось в течение трёх дней после оформления всех необходимых документов. Как раз, чтобы попасть на ближайший рейс «Плутон-Луна».

Пришедшие попрощаться ребята явно вздохнули с облегчением, увидев почти прежнего спокойного и уверенного Феникса. И только Индиго знал, что предшествовало этому спокойствию.

После того, как Фойзе добился для него перевода на временную службу на базе, он не пропускал случая оказаться рядом с другом. Первое время к тому никого и близко не подпускали, но чуть позже посещения были разрешены «в виде исключения». Индиго всё никак не мог себе простить, что перед тем, как Феникса увезли на «Плутон-1», они ни разу не поговорили. Для Феникса всё это время он оставался разозлённым, хлопающим дверями истериком. Индиго думал об этом долгие недели на «Киплинге» - когда оставался один, ночами, перед заданием, после задания… Он знал, что этой своей злостью, своим последним выпадом добавил камень на душе друга. Только понял это слишком поздно. Когда Феникса уже не было рядом.

Однако все эти метания остались позади, едва они смогли встретиться и обменяться первыми же словами. Феникс был так рад его видеть, что у Индиго отлегло от сердца.

\- Димка, ты опять голову себе морочишь? – раздался над ухом голос друга.

\- Кто, я? – Индиго торопливо улыбнулся и быстро нашёлся: - Я думаю, что Ритку надо было предупредить, что мы едем.

\- Думаешь, на этот раз дозвонишься?

Он нахмурился. Феникс ненамеренно задел больную струнку. Он не знал, что пару дней назад, когда они были ещё на базе, Индиго вдруг накрыло с головой жутковатой смесью беспричинного страха и тревоги. Он не поручился бы за то, что это имело отношение к Рите, но желание дозвониться до неё с того дня стало просто непреодолимым. Он нечасто разговаривал с ней за всё время в разлуке, не так чтобы часто и вспоминал, но последние полгода, начиная с той ночи после наводнения на Кинсян, ему было тревожно за подругу. Индиго удалось дозвониться до неё однажды, а потом - то у него не складывалось, то Риты не было дома, а мобильный, судя по всему, она просто потеряла.

Феникс знал о его не увенчавшихся успехом попытках, но не знал о недавнем предчувствии, а Индиго не стал рассказывать. Всё равно скоро всё выяснится.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему я здесь, - вдруг прервал его мысли Феникс.

Индиго пожал плечами.

\- Ты мало что мог понять. Там снаружи такое творилось! Фойзе Ромина подключил, на Землю мотался чаще, чем за всё время, что я его знаю. Старик тебя вытащил просто за волосы, – он покачал головой. – Знаешь, утопающих – их, говорят, за волосы тащить удобно. А если сопротивляются – веслом по голове, и опять же, за волосы. На самом деле, если бы ты не брыкался так отчаянно, может, и без увольнения обошлось бы. Ну, разжаловали тебя обратно в лейтенанты, и всё равно бы остался. А так…

\- Веслом по голове пришлось, - задумчиво сказал Феникс.

\- Угу. Жалко, Старик не дождался, пока всё закончится. Он, как дело закрыли, в отпуск подался. «Киплингу» всё равно ещё недели две на приколе точно стоять, ремонтники и без него справятся. Вымотался он.

\- Я знаю. Он попрощался со мной перед отлётом, - и Феникс замолчал. Ему не хотелось рассказывать о том последнем разговоре.

 

Фойзе впервые за всё время их совместной службы вспомнил о том, как они познакомились, впервые поделился тем, что носил в себе эти долгие двадцать лет. Впервые Феникс услышал произнесённым вслух слово, которым, должно быть, тот часто называл его про себя. И которое он не слышал, казалось, целую жизнь. «Сынок». Это слово останется с ним навсегда. Жаль только, что вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё они с Фойзе встретятся.

 

Индиго не понимал, о чём думает Феникс, но чувствовал, что его мрачное отчаяние, переходящее в опасную апатию, осталось позади. То, что сейчас происходит в голове его друга, - светлое и доброе. Он был почти уверен, что это связано с воспоминанием о Фойзе, и думал, что его интуиция подчас подсказывает ему самые верные ходы. Как, например, перевести сейчас разговор с себя на подполковника.

\- Внимание! Объявляется посадка на челнок номер триста сорок один, пассажиров прошу пройти на посадочную платформу номер пятнадцать, - раздался голос в динамике сверху.

Феникс встрепенулся.

\- Это наш, Димка? – спросил он, оглядываясь.

\- Наш.

\- Тогда поплыли, – Феникс вскочил и вдруг совсем, как прежде, хлопнул его по плечу. – Димка, выше нос. Эта страничка перевёрнута. С сегодняшнего дня начинаем новую жизнь.


	8. Chapter 8

### Глава 7

 

\- Ну и куда теперь? - спросил Дмитрий, оглядываясь.

\- Туда! - Павел махнул рукой в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли.

Дмитрий изучающе посмотрел на друга и довольно улыбнулся. Это казалось невозможным, но с тех пор, как они оказались на Земле, Феникса словно подменили. Или, если быть более точным, вернули. Таким Дмитрий его помнил ещё до «Киплинга», в самом начале их знакомства.

Они пошли вперёд, по дну глубокого оврага, в который превратилось русло небольшого ручейка. Ручеёк обнаружился за полкилометра отсюда, и Павел с внезапно загоревшимися глазами предложил найти источник. Они шли вверх по течению, а когда нашли небольшой бочажок, откуда и вытекал ручей, оказалось, что они стоят на дне оврага с высокими обрывистыми склонами. Взобраться наверх было можно, но Пашке захотелось гулять по оврагу дальше. Куда угодно, думал Дмитрий, на ходу искоса поглядывая на его безмятежное лицо, освещённое вечерним солнцем, только бы не вернулось это обреченное суровое спокойствие...

Впереди показался пешеходный мост. Это было любопытное сооружение, раньше Дмитрий видел такие только на старых фотографиях. Перекинутый с одного края оврага на другой деревянный или стилизованный под дерево открытый мост, без признаков каких-либо механизмов, без пешеходных движущихся дорожек, с простыми перилами.

\- Ну вот, видишь, не зря сюда пошли, - сказал рядом Павел. - Я такого никогда не видел. Почему мы с тобой раньше здесь не были?

\- Зато мы в Африке были, - усмехнулся Дмитрий, решив на этот раз не упоминать о других планетах.

Они зашли под мост, Дмитрий хотел предложить подняться наверх, чтобы пройтись по нему, но не успел сказать ни слова. Сверху падало нечто, что нужно было поймать. Ещё не осознав - что и зачем, он резко остановился, вскинул руку и поднял глаза. Точно в раскрытую ладонь плавно опустился серебристый невесомый кусок ткани. Женский шарфик. Едва лёгкая материя коснулась пальцев, Дмитрия накрыло волной непонятного, неясного, но очень светлого. Этот шарфик нёс что-то хорошее…

\- Ну, ты даёшь, фокусник, - только и сказал Павел. - Откуда это?

Он не ответил, быстро прошёл вперёд и обернулся на мост. Двое азартно спорящих мужчин и маленькая девчонка в красном спортивном комбинезоне, быстро идущие по мосту, на владельцев шарфика не могли претендовать. А вот девушка с длинными волосами, в лёгком костюме нежно-сиреневого цвета, очень подходила на эту роль.

\- Девушка! - громко крикнул Дмитрий, привлекая её внимание. - Девушка, это ваш шарфик?

Сиреневая незнакомка машинально схватилась за шею, нащупывая слетевшую ткань, не нашла, остановилась и резко развернулась назад. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, в чём дело.

\- Девушка, не молчите! - продолжил Дмитрий. - Если не ваш, так я себе заберу!

Он почувствовал, как подходит ближе Павел, тоже вглядывается вверх. Молчит.

\- А если мой? – звонко спросила девушка, перегибаясь через перила.

Русые волосы развевались на ветру, заслоняя лицо, но Дмитрий чувствовал, что она должна быть красивой... И с хорошим чувством юмора. А главное - она никуда не спешила. Он не взглянул на Павла, но знал наверняка, что тот согласится со следующим заявлением.

\- Тогда мы вам его доставим!

Девушка неожиданно весело поинтересовалась:

\- А не осыпетесь?

Дмитрий взглянул на друга и встретил вызывающе задиристый взгляд. Павел оказался настроен крайне решительно. Дмитрий почувствовал, как в нём самом поднимается азарт, разбуженный этим вызовом. Ладно! Поглядим. Он театральным жестом залихватски закинул шарфик на шею и завязал его лёгким узлом. Павел усмехнулся, упрямо качнул головой и первым направился к обрыву. Дмитрий догнал его, и за выступающие из земли корни деревьев они схватились одновременно. Отсюда обрыв казался вертикальной бесконечной стеной, хотя Дмитрий понимал, что тут от силы метров пять, да и не отвесная это стена вовсе. Разогнаться не успеешь...

Он шёл первым, ощущая движения Павла позади, и хотя тот в любой момент мог вырваться вперёд, соотношение сил пока было не в его пользу. Девушка уже подошла к краю обрыва, с интересом глядя вниз, её тоже захватила гонка. Дмитрий чувствовал этот интерес, как свой собственный, и это было удивительно - девушка-то ему совсем незнакомая. А спустя пару мгновений его словно толкнуло снизу, со стороны, где его догонял Павел - тот всё-таки сделал рывок. Слегка дёрнуло, и нежная ткань шарфика соскользнула с шеи, а рядом мелькнула тёмная фигура - Павел несколькими сильными отточенными движениями опередил Дмитрия и вырвался вперёд. Тот прибавил скорость, но поздно - Павел уже достиг края и выскочил наверх.

Когда Дмитрий выбрался следом, они с девушкой стояли друг напротив друга. Девушка оказалась действительно привлекательной - зелёные глаза, длинные ресницы и слегка смущённая полуулыбка. Фигуру он оценил, ещё когда смотрел на неё из оврага, поэтому на лице разглядывание новой знакомой и закончил. Шарфик она держала в руках, но, казалось, ей было вовсе не до серебристой тряпочки. Павел тоже выглядел немного отстранённым, и Дмитрий понял, что тут требуется бодрое дружеское вмешательство, если они не хотят молча простоять тут до ночи. Он отряхнулся, покашлял, привлекая внимание, реакции не дождался и надулся.

\- Не, Феникс, я так не играю, - заявил он, напоминая парочке, что они не одни. – Я шарфик ловлю, я с девушкой договариваюсь, я на себе этот груз до самого верха тащу, и вдруг на финише ты меня подставляешь!

Девушка улыбнулась уже открыто, Павел закатил глаза, и Дмитрий отчётливо почувствовал привычное «Клоун!». Ну, какой есть.

\- Да уж, груз был неподъёмен, - сказала девушка и обратилась к Павлу. - А Феникс – это имя или фамилия?

\- Феникс – это прозвище, - Дмитрий плечом оттеснил друга в сторону и галантно поклонился. – Дмитрий Гордеев. А это – Пашка, - небрежно махнул он рукой в сторону Павла.

\- Если вы будете так толкаться и дальше, непременно свалитесь обратно в овраг, - сказала она.

\- Он больше не будет, - пообещал Павел и тут же сделал небольшой шаг в сторону.

Этого Дмитрию хватило, чтобы красиво потерять равновесие и не менее красиво изобразить падение обратно в овраг. Он ухватился за корни, приник к обрыву и, с давно забытым удовольствием от удавшегося розыгрыша, услышал наверху вскрик девушки. Зато Павел это удовольствие быстро погасил, не поддержав дальше игру. Сверху донёсся его спокойный голос:

\- Павел Лазарев. Ребята меня Фениксом зовут. За волосы, наверное. А это чудо зовут Индиго.

Дмитрий подождал ещё несколько секунд, понял, что его никто не ищет и не собирается этого делать.

\- Все? – спросил он, не делая попыток подняться. – Вы познакомились, мне можно вылезать?

Новый вскрик пролил немного бальзама на его оскорблённое актёрское самолюбие, а спустя несколько секунд сверху протянулась рука Павла. С его помощью Дмитрий снова выбрался наверх.

\- Вы что, в цирке работаете? – спросила девушка, пока они отряхивали друг друга от земли и жухлых листьев.

\- Мы коммивояжёры, леди, - ответил за обоих Дмитрий первое, что в голову пришло. – Знаете фирму «Лексс – косметика Венеры для вас»?

Уловил почти незаметную гримасу Павла, пожал плечами. Ох уж, эта Пашкина честность и неумение играть, когда оно было бы не лишним!

\- Вы его больше слушайте, - сказал Павел девушке. – Всё гораздо более прозаично. Потом вы будете думать, что лучше бы мы в цирке работали.

\- Кстати, леди, мы до сих пор не знаем вашего имени, - Дмитрий снова перехватил инициативу, пока Павел не сдал в порыве откровенности всё сразу, вместе с паспортными данными.

Не то, чтобы он хотел начать флиртовать с незнакомкой, совсем нет. Сам себе удивился, с чего бы такая реакция на хорошенькую девчонку, но быстро понял причину – для него это было очередное приключение, одно из лёгких знакомств на ходу, а вот Павел, кажется, заинтересовался новой знакомой всерьёз, причём сам этого ещё не понял. Тем более. Дмитрий твёрдо решил, что девушку надо удержать. Она должна сегодня остаться с ними, хоть ненадолго. Перемен в обстановке не заметил бы никто другой, но для него много значили и этот Пашкин рывок в овраге, и его непривычно изменившийся взгляд... Она должна остаться. Хотя бы чтобы отвлечь его ещё немного от тоски последних месяцев.

\- Я Ника.

\- Ника – это Вероника? - не удержался он от уточнения.

\- Ника – это просто Ника.

\- Богиня Победы в древней Греции, если не ошибаюсь, - сказал Павел.

Ника кивнула.

Когда шарфик был повязан на законное место, а они с Павлом относительно отчистились от последствий овражного абордажа, наступило молчание. Павел явно не знал, что сказать, и это послужило Дмитрию ещё одним сигналом, а Ника, кажется, начала задумываться об уходе. Хотя прощаться явно не хотела.

\- А мы тут просто гуляли, - нашёлся Дмитрий. – Мы издалека гуляли, почти от самого начала этого оврага. Там тёк ручей, и мы хотели узнать, откуда.

\- Узнали? – серьёзно поинтересовалась девушка.

\- Узнали. Там, метрах в трёхстах, источник, - он махнул назад рукой. - А потом мы пошли вперёд, потому что позади мы уже были, а потом мне на голову свалился ваш шарфик...

Он мысленно пнул Павла. Ну, скажи ты хоть что-нибудь! Это тебе нужно, чтобы она не уходила, так поучаствуй, хватит в молчанку играть!

И тут Павел коротко вопросительно глянул на него, словно спрашивая разрешения. Наконец-то! Дмитрий почти незаметно кивнул, благодаря про себя провидение, вернувшее Пашке соображалку.

\- Ника, мы только сегодня утром прилетели, сразу гулять отправились, - решительно начал тот. - В этом районе мы плохо ориентируемся, а хотелось бы перекусить. Вы не подскажете, где тут можно это провернуть?

Вполне благовидный предлог. Кстати, есть действительно хотелось. Они прилетели утром и с тех пор бродили по городу, а последний раз перекусили булочками с соком ещё в лайнере.

\- Здесь рядом есть кафе, - с готовностью предложила Ника. - Я как раз в ту сторону шла. Могу составить вам компанию.

По дороге к кафе Ника довольно быстро пришла в себя от стремительного знакомства и снова спросила:

\- Так если вы не коммивояжёры и не в цирке работаете, то где? Если не секрет, конечно.

\- Не секрет, - неохотно отозвался Дмитрий. – Но вариант с коммивояжёрами был бы вам приятнее. И с цирком, в общем-то, тоже. – Он посмотрел на Павла, тот кивнул. Правдоруб... Ладно. – Мы недавно уволились из рядов нашей доблестной армии.

\- Где же вы служили?

\- В ВКС, - ответил Павел. – Спецназ.

Дмитрий знал, что Ника не покажет своего разочарования, но в том, что они её разочаруют, был уверен. Земляне давно забыли, что такое войны, потому что все, кто хотел драться с оружием в руках, давно выбрались за пределы «колыбели человечества», на дальних колониях было за что воевать и где развернуться. Поэтому сами земляне военных уважали, но только издалека.

Однако Ника отреагировала неожиданно. Не обрадовалась, но и ожидаемого «фи!» он не ощутил.

\- А чем цирк лучше-то? - недоуменно спросила она.

\- Нуууу… - неопределённо покрутил рукой Дмитрий. – Как вам сказать… Нам до сих пор казалось, что вам мирные профессии больше по душе.

\- Вам – в смысле, землянам, - уточнил Павел.

Ника пожала плечами, не останавливаясь.

\- Идёмте, кафе уже рядом.

И уже когда они подходили к небольшому летнему кафе на опушке леса, она легко сказала:

\- А я не с Земли. Я родилась на Каджеро.

 

До цели дошли молча. Ника заметила, что после её заявления ребята словно задумались, но постаралась не придавать этому значения, понадеялась, что позже всё разъяснится. В кафе она заказала кофе с традиционной булочкой. Подождала, пока спутники определились с заказом, и спросила:

\- А где вы остановились?

Ответил Павел.

\- У Димки квартира есть. Правда, он не один живёт, но там две комнаты. Думаю, на время меня приютят.

\- Да ладно, - толкнул его Дмитрий. – Поселяйся хоть насовсем. Ритка возражать не будет.

Ника улыбнулась.

\- Вы ведете себя, как братья.

\- В некотором роде так и есть, - серьёзно кивнул Павел.

Дмитрий неожиданно поднялся.

\- Ребята, вы посидите, я Ритке позвоню? Она, наверное, уже с работы пришла. Я ей на мобильный никак не могу дозвониться, попробую домой напрямую. Я отойду, чтоб вам не мешать.

Конечно, его отпустили, прекрасно понимая, что помехой были как раз они. После того, как он убежал, Павел и Ника некоторое время сидели молча.

\- А вы долго служили? – спросила она, наконец.

Павел поднял на неё синий взгляд и серьёзно сказал:

\- Знаете, мне бы сейчас не хотелось о службе. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Если вам всё ещё будет интересно.

Ника почувствовала, как приятно ёкнуло сердце. Показалось, что слова про другой раз – не традиционная отговорка. А ещё почему-то захотелось в эти слова поверить.

\- А вы здесь работаете, на Земле? – спросил он.

\- Нет, учусь. Я заканчиваю второй курс Медицинского Университета.

Павел улыбнулся.

\- Врач – это хорошо.

\- Я буду врачом общего профиля, - уточнила Ника, которой показалось, что он одобрил её выбор. Глупо, конечно, какая ему разница.

Принесли заказ. Ника улыбнулась, отпуская официанта, а Павел бросил взгляд на вход.

\- Ну и где его опять носит? Неужели так много нужно времени, чтобы сказать «Я приехал»?

Ника укоризненно сказала:

\- Ну, если они давно не виделись, то вряд ли ограничатся простым «Я приехал. – Ах, как это мило». Я бы на её месте своего парня просто так не отпустила.

Он не смутился.

\- То вы, а то Ритка. Хотя, может, вы и правы.

\- А вы так хорошо её знаете? – прищурилась Ника, запоздало сообразив, что сейчас нарывается на новое «мне бы не хотелось об этом».

Однако ошиблась. На эту тему, кажется, он был более расположен говорить.

\- Достаточно хорошо. Мы ведь давно знакомы все вместе. Лет семь… или восемь. - Он задумался и вдруг удивлённо улыбнулся. – Вот ведь, а кажется, что всю жизнь! Да, я Ритку хорошо знаю. Мы же года два снимали квартиру на троих, пока я училище заканчивал. А потом меня распределили, и Димка за мной отправился.

Ника помнила, что о службе он не хотел говорить, поэтому не стала ничего переспрашивать. Одно ясно: училище, распределение – Павел был офицером.

\- Вот чертовщина, - раздался встревоженный голос Дмитрия, а сам он плюхнулся рядом с Павлом перед тарелками. – Представляете – на вызов отвечает какая-то швабра, которая про Ритку знать ничего не знает и уверяет, что они с её шваброносцем тут полгода как живут на законных основаниях.

Павел нахмурился.

\- Она уехала?

\- Да швабра понятия не имеет, - поморщился Дмитрий. – Во даёт, а? Взять, всё бросить, следов не оставить… Найду – убью!

\- Дим, не психуй, - Павел положил руку на плечо друга, и Ника заметила, как тот почти мгновенно перестал кипеть. – Наверняка у подруг адрес оставила. У этой, как её…

\- Натали, - почему-то усмехнулся Дмитрий.

\- Да, например, у неё. Сам подумай, зачем бы Ритке оставлять свои координаты посторонним людям. А сейчас предлагаю всё-таки поесть, остынет же.

Дмитрий несколько секунд сосредоточенно смотрел на него, потом в тарелку перед собой, потом согласно кивнул, и некоторое время они оба были заняты едой. Когда же этот процесс перешёл в менее увлечённую стадию, Ника спросила:

\- А не могла она к родителям уехать?

На лицах парней появилось одинаковое выражение несогласия.

\- Вряд ли, - озвучил Павел. – Там сложные отношения. Если проще – родители с ней давно не общались и не собирались этого делать в принципе.

\- Вы говорите, что жили все вместе перед службой? – Никины мысли опережали одна другую.

Ребята синхронно кивнули.

\- Значит, если в этой квартире живут другие люди, вы остались на улице? – этот вывод так навязчиво крутился в голове последние несколько минут, что Ника не смогла промолчать. Хотя какое ей дело, если подумать.

Дмитрий решительно помотал головой.

\- Ну, Ритка же не просто так ушла. Она на другую квартиру переехала, тут могла цена вырасти или она поругалась с хозяином – это нормальное для Ритки явление.

Ника взглянула на Павла. Тот не смотрел на них и молчал, но по его лицу было ясно, что он не разделяет оптимизма друга. Да, эта самая Рита могла просто не дождаться их, встретить другого человека, наконец. Павел поднял взгляд, посмотрел Нике в глаза, и она поняла – лучше не произносить эти мысли вслух. Всё нужно выяснить и только потом паниковать и прикидывать худшие варианты.

\- Она ж у меня буйная, - вдруг заявил Дмитрий, продолжая тему. – Ещё ей могло стукнуть в голову, что эта квартирка ей не подходит больше по эстетическим соображениям, и она просто так уехала. А связаться с нами, предупредить она никак не могла – вы же понимаете, нам просто так не позвонить было.

Павел вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Они друг друга стоят, - пояснил он Нике. - Я ещё при самом первом знакомстве понял, что это за фрукты.

Нике стало интересно.

\- А почему?

Дмитрий отложил вилку и вопросительно посмотрел на Павла. Тот кивнул. Ника отметила про себя, что Индиго вполне самостоятелен в принятии решений, но когда разговор переходит в более-менее серьёзное русло, становится заметно, кто в этой паре главный.

\- Мы с Фениксом в ночном клубе познакомились, - сказал Дмитрий. – Я там с Риткой в одну историю попал.

\- Потом обнаружилось, что в истории они попадают практически постоянно, - вставил Павел.

\- Ещё скажи, что ты же постоянно нас и вытаскиваешь, - не остался в долгу Дмитрий.

\- И вытаскиваю.

\- Так я рассказываю или это уже никому неинтересно?

\- Интересно, интересно, - поспешила сказать Ника.

\- Так вот. Всё банально. В том клубе Ритка тогда танцевала. Она у меня танцовщица.И вот какие-то стронгеры слишком пристально на неё смотрели. Я понимаю, что на неё все смотрят, она ж на сцене, но эти мне особенно не понравились.

Ника кивнула. Стронгеры – накачанные молодые люди, как правило, обеспеченные и занятые только собой, держались небольшими группами по пять-десять человек, отличались наглостью и хамством. Если они чего-то хотели, они привыкли это получать. Связываться с ними считалось опасным, потому что у них всегда за спиной были папины-мамины связи, и даже с помощью закона с ними было нелегко справиться. А уж в уличной драке у обычного парня, даже если у него был спортивный разряд, против них практически не оставалось шансов.

 

Дмитрий тогда неосмотрительно сделал замечание одному из стоявших у сцены стронгеров, слишком громко отвесившему какой-то сальный комплимент в сторону танцующей Риты. (Замечание было высказано в неповторимом стиле Индиго, то есть не очень вежливо и достаточно едко, - как прокомментировал Павел). Хотя вежливость его бы тут и не спасла. Стронгер внимательно оглядел Дмитрия с ног до головы, пожал плечами и ушёл за свой столик. Дмитрий проводил его взглядом и только тут начал осознавать, что на выходе его будут ждать большие неприятности. Помощи со стороны в такой ситуации ждать бесполезно. Дмитрий сделал независимое лицо, поворачиваясь обратно к сцене, и успел заметить, как рыжий парень, сидевший чуть дальше, укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Я не понял, ты чего башкой мотаешь, как лошадь? – Дмитрий поднялся со своего стула и подошёл к рыжему. Ему смертельно хотелось хоть кому-то надавать по морде, пока самому не досталось.

Однако парень вызова не принял. Не вставая, он спокойно посмотрел на Дмитрия снизу вверх, потом усмехнулся.

\- Ты бы поберег энергию, друг, - негромко посоветовал он. – Пригодится после вечеринки. Не завидую я тебе.

То ли этот взгляд, то ли серьёзный хрипловатый голос парня произвели впечатление. Дмитрий фыркнул и молча ушёл на своё место. Рыжий был прав. Надо что-то придумать и слинять раньше, чем стронгеры решат им заняться. Ритин танец подходил к завершению. Ясно, что оставлять её одну нельзя. Идти вместе – тоже. Как назло, сегодня в клубе не оказалось его знакомых, и некого было попросить позаботиться о Рите - он после этой драки вряд ли сможет помочь, если стронгеры захотят вернуться за ней. Дмитрий поймал взгляд девушки со сцены и постарался улыбнуться ей, как ни в чём не бывало. А сам лихорадочно просчитывал варианты. Оставалось только одно…

\- Пусть она идёт через чёрный вход, не заходя в гримёрку, там её будет ждать такси, я вызвал, - раздался над ухом уже знакомый спокойный голос. – А ты иди через главный. Сейчас не вертись и не привлекай ко мне внимания.

Дмитрий не вертелся, он продолжал смотреть на Риту. У него иногда случалось помутнение здравого рассудка, как четверть часа назад, когда он полез к стронгерам, но, в целом, соображалка у него работала быстро. Про себя он благодарил всех богов за то, что догадался купить по дороге сюда маленький букет. Рита закончила танец, он поднялся, подошёл вплотную к сцене, вручил ей цветы и сквозь лучезарную улыбку успел сказать о чёрном входе. Рита взяла букет, выпрямилась, принимая аплодисменты и восхищённые выкрики. Она совершенно не изменилась в лице, но Дмитрий знал, что она всё поняла и сделает как надо.

 

\- Как я уже говорил, они часто попадают в истории, - сказал Павел, когда Дмитрий прервал рассказ, чтобы доесть остывающее мясо. – Так что Рита у него просто дрессированная.

\- Я бы попросил! – оскорбился с полным ртом Дмитрий. Павел поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь.

\- Пардон, она просто привыкшая к его способности влипать в разборки, где ни попадя, - поправился он.

 

Когда Дмитрий вышел из клуба, у дверей никого не было. Однако он понимал, что стоит ему свернуть за угол, как его встретят. Конечно, предчувствия не обманули, не надо было быть для этого индиго. Расклад был не самый страшный, но для того, чтобы отделать его до полусмерти, шестерых стронгеров хватало с лихвой. Тем более, у двоих из них на руках были древние, как мир, но по-прежнему эффективные кастеты.

Они окружили нарушителя установленных правил приличия, не сказав ни слова. А о чём тут разговаривать, люди все собрались неглупые, ситуацию понимали. Первый удар Дмитрий не пропустил, спасла его интуиция, всегда выручавшая в таких ситуациях. Он успел увернуться от банального пинка сзади, заодно обманув ожидания того, кто стоял впереди и готовился принять падающего парня. Эти двое замешкались, удерживая равновесие, а Дмитрий, не теряя времени, сам атаковал одного из владельцев кастета. Дальше он был слишком занят, чтобы оглядываться по сторонам, но всё же уловил момент, когда стронгеры неожиданно сменили тактику. Кроме того, изменилось положение со стороны спины. Пропало ощущение опасности. Дмитрий ещё не понял – кто, но чувствовал, что спину прикрывает друг.

 

\- Короче, они нам тогда наваляли, конечно, но и им мало не показалось, - закончил Дмитрий. – Я у одного кастет отвоевал. Дома хранился, как реликвия.

\- Я тебе сколько раз говорил – выкинь! – поморщился Павел.

\- Вот так мы и познакомились, - невозмутимо сказал Дмитрий, не обращая внимания на неоднократно слышанный совет.

Ника некоторое время соображала.

\- Шестеро стронгеров и два кастета? – наконец, недоверчиво сказал она. – Вдвоём? Не верится.

\- Ваше право, - кивнул Павел.

\- Да я бы и сам не поверил, только факт. На самом деле это Феникс. Он тогда уже на спецназовца готовился всерьёз.

Павел помотал головой.

\- Трепло ты, Димка. Ну, какая разница!

Ника промолчала, но почувствовала, как на душе стало неожиданно тепло, как будто она узнала что-то приятное для себя. Казалось бы, не с чего. Но она вдруг поверила Дмитрию, тот ничего не выдумал. Они действительно дрались с шестью стронгерами и действительно вышли победителями, потому что там оказался Павел. Ну и что, что он рыжий, - невпопад подумала она.

Ее мысли прервал официант, принёсший счёт. Она уже вынула карточку, чтобы расплатиться, но Дмитрий успел раньше.

\- Ребята, но вы же ещё без работы, - протестующе сказала Ника, когда они уже вышли из кафе.

\- Знаете, что мне в вас понравилось? – неожиданно спросил Павел.

Ника даже остановилась.

\- То, что вы не стали устраивать этот разговор там, при официанте. Я же видел, что вы уже там возмутились.

\- Запомни, Ника, для мужчины нет ничего более неприятного, чем ситуация, когда женщина в ресторане оплачивает счёт, аргументируя это на весь зал тем, что у него денег мало, - наставительно сказал Дмитрий.

\- Ну, во-первых, есть и более неприятное, - не согласился Павел, - а во-вторых, вы с Никой, вроде, на брудершафт не пили?

Ника засмеялась.

\- Не пили, но я уже понял, что это свой человек, - парировал Дмитрий.

\- Спасибо, - всё ещё смеясь, протянула ему руку Ника. – Давай перейдём на ты, так проще. К вам, Паша, это тоже относится.

Павел неожиданно смутился.

\- Ну… Давайте попробуем. То есть, давай.

 

\- Предлагаю остановиться и позвонить Натали, - заявил Дмитрий, когда они проходили по небольшому скверу, втиснувшемуся между высокими домами с огромными зеркальными окнами. – Вижу свободную скамейку.

Павел взглянул на Нику, она молча кивнула. На самом деле она не очень понимала, куда они идут, почему она с ними до сих пор, и почему ребята ведут себя так, словно они с ней давние друзья. Однако её саму похожее чувство не покидало с того момента, как её рука оказалась в ладони Павла там, у оврага. И ей не хотелось оставлять их, пока неясно, как обстоит дело с этой загадочной Ритой и квартирой.

Она присела на скамейку под тонким деревцем с нежными майскими листиками.

\- А может, сначала родителям позвонить, всё-таки? – неожиданно спросил Павел. – Прямо отсюда, с мобильного, не надо им нас видеть.

Ника удивилась – только что он сам сказал, что Рита вряд ли может быть у родителей. Дмитрий, несмотря на серьёзность обстановки, широко улыбнулся.

\- Всё, что угодно, лишь бы Натали не звонить, да? – улыбка пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. – Только это дохлый номер, Пашка. Со мной даже разговаривать не будут. С тобой тоже.

Ника быстро предложила:

\- Давайте я. Если она дома и её позовут – я передам телефон Диме.

Дмитрий кивнул. Отдал команду набора номера и передал Нике чёрную клипсу телефона. Она приложила её чуть ниже собственной и приготовилась. Ждать долго не пришлось.

\- Рандхир Рей, - раздался мужской низкий голос. – Я слушаю вас.

\- Здравствуйте, попросите, пожалуйста, Риту, - спокойно произнесла Ника.

…Из дальнейшей горячей тирады она поняла только то, что Риты на том конце провода нет и никогда не было, а если она, Ника, продолжит заниматься телефонным хулиганством, то он, господин Рей, вычислит этот телефон и его владельца и непременно сделает так, чтобы она, владелец, уже никогда больше не могла никуда позвонить.

Она отняла замолчавшую клипсу от виска, протянула Дмитрию.

\- В общем, её там действительно нет, - спустя несколько секунд сформулировала Ника общую мысль, пытаясь осознать, что это ей там такого наговорили.

\- Кто ответил-то? – сочувственно спросил Дмитрий. – Наверное, сам папа? Только он в этой семейке может так оглушить потоком гадостей.

Ника мимолётно удивилась, - неужели у неё на лице отразилось столько эмоций, что Дмитрий так быстро всё понял? Она очень гордилась своей способностью сохранять спокойное выражение лица во время подобных эксцессов.

\- Точно, он, - отозвалась она.

\- Значит, звоним Наташе, - вздохнул Павел.

\- Да, давай, звони, - согласно кивнул Дмитрий.

\- Не понял! А почему я?

\- Потому что, если что, то тебе Натали всё скажет, а от меня может и скрыть особо важные факты Риткиной биографии, - резонно пояснил Дмитрий. – Звони давай!

\- С какой стати? – как-то беспомощно возмутился Павел.

\- Да брось! Она ж всегда за тобой хвостом ходила, влюблена была, как кошка… - Дмитрий подмигнул Нике, а Павел посмотрел на неё неожиданно растерянными глазами.

\- Звони! – требовательно наступал Дмитрий.

\- Я номер не знаю.

Ника закусила губу, чтобы не улыбаться. Уверенный сильный парень так отчаянно опасался влюблённой кошки в телефоне, что это было почти смешно. И позволяло сделать один вывод, который Ника решила держать при себе: рыжий Феникс, кажется, насторожённо относился к тем женщинам, которые ходят за ним хвостом.

Полно, Ника, тебе это зачем? Ты же, надеюсь, не собираешься за ним хвостом ходить? И на кошку ты не похожа.

Тем временем ребята разобрались с номером телефона.

\- Наташа? Привет, это Павел Лазарев, друг Риты и … – Он помолчал и неуверенно улыбнулся. – А, ты узнала?

Несмотря на явную свою тревогу, Дмитрий снова не мог удержаться от улыбки, наблюдая за другом, который безуспешно пытался что-то сказать, вставить хоть звук в непрерывный неслышный им с Никой поток слов. Наконец, у Наташи, видимо, кончился воздух, она замолчала, чтобы перевести дыхание, и тут Павел всё-таки сказал:

\- Наташ, у нас тут проблема. Мы Риту найти не можем, ты не знаешь, где она?

Он досадливо поморщился, выслушав ответ.

\- Ну, а приезжать-то мне зачем? А… - он взглянул на Дмитрия и покачал головой. – Так ты не знаешь. Понятно. Спасибо. Извини, что побеспокоил… Ага, увидимся.

Он отключил связь.

\- Не знает она ничего. «Каравеллу» прикрыли с год назад, они с Риткой почти не виделись. А с полгода назад она вообще пропала.

Дмитрий уже не улыбался. Он запустил пятерню в волосы и растерянно спросил:

\- Ну, и что теперь делать? Я даже не знаю, кому ещё можно позвонить. Идти-то куда?

Павел молча пожал плечами, задумчиво глядя на Дмитрия.

Ника поняла, что тянуть больше нечего.

\- Так, - решительно сказала она. – Сейчас восемь часов вечера. Завтра с утра вы можете начать её искать – поехать туда, где была эта ваша «Каравелла», поспрашивать народ, в Сети можно покопаться - для чего ещё у нас справочные системы существуют. Она должна была хоть как-то где-то проявиться, куда бы ни уехала. Да и к родителям можно будет съездить, уже серьёзно поговорить, а вдруг они что-то знают, - она перевела дух и закончила: - А сейчас вы поедете ко мне.

Ребята переглянулись.

\- Нет, это как-то… - неуверенно начал Дмитрий.

\- Ника, ну, зачем… - хором с ним так же неуверенно произнёс Павел.

Ника упрямо кивнула.

\- Да. Ночевать вам негде, гостиница в Москве – это дорого, а у меня двухкомнатная квартира. Есть, где вас положить и есть, чем накормить. Поехали.

Не слушая возражений, она направилась к остановке такси, которую приметила, когда они ещё только остановились в этом скверике, и нажала кнопку вызова.

Ребята снова переглянулись, и, не сговариваясь, молча пошли за ней.

 

В такси они сели на заднее сиденье. Ника, набирающая адрес, расположилась впереди.

Павел не смотрел на Дмитрия. Если честно, у него сейчас совершенно выветрились из головы проблемы с Ритой. Найдётся, ничего страшного. Сейчас он пытался понять, почему так легко согласился принять помощь этой незнакомой девушки с глубокими зелёными глазами. Впрочем, почему незнакомой? Они уже познакомились. Ника. Красивое имя. И сама она… тоже красивая. Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, глядя на её точёный профиль на фоне лобового стекла машины. Ему всегда нравились девушки с длинными волосами, а волосы у Ники были почти до пояса, русые, волнистые.

Тьфу, Феникс, прекрати на девушку пялиться. Вон, Димка уже хихикает.

Павел покосился на Дмитрия, встретил понимающий взгляд. Странно, не хихикает. Ладно, пусть.

Ника жила на севере, далеко от центра, в одном из одинаковых муниципальных домов, в которых сдавались квартиры. Одинаковых-то одинаковых, но квартира её производила совсем другое впечатление, чем любая другая из виденных раньше ребятами. Может быть, за четыре с лишним года, что их не было на Земле, что-то изменилось. Да нет, вряд ли. Скорее, дело в самой хозяйке.

Они поднялись в просторном зеркальном лифте на двенадцатый этаж, Ника подошла к ближайшей двери и быстро открыла замок. Повинуясь движению её руки, включился приглушённый свет.

Из небольшой светлой прихожей, с глубокими нишами в стене со шкафами для одежды, вели три двери. Налево – в нежно-зелёных тонах спальня, судя по виднеющейся в глубине через открытые двери кровати. Направо – комната для гостей: невысокий столик, низкие сиденья, диванчик у дальней стены. Больше ничего через раздвинутые створки двери заметить не удалось. Дверь прямо, очевидно, вела в кухню.

 

\- Так, я приготовлю чай, - заявила Ника, едва проводив их в гостиную. – Вы тут пока осматривайтесь, вам в этой комнате ночевать. Рекомендую освоить раскладывание дивана, - она улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону дальней стены.

\- Тебе помочь? – спросил Павел, но Ника только отрицательно покачала головой и скрылась в дверях.

Он осмотрелся. Комната в далеко не аскетичном стиле. Светлый ковёр на полу – длинный ворс напоминает шкуру какого-то древнего дикого зверя. Искусственный, конечно, но от натуральной шерсти отличить трудно. А может, и натуральный, хотя вряд ли такую дорогую вещь будут кидать под ноги. Занавески, скрывающие обычные для таких домов пластиковые жалюзи на окнах. Голограммы на стенах – пейзажи какие-то, цветы…

\- Паш, смотри, - позвал Дмитрий.

Он стоял у небольшого письменного стола, глядя на пластиковую голографию в рамке. Павел подошёл ближе. Ника радостно улыбалась, прижимаясь к плечу высокого весёлого мужчины с небольшой каштановой бородой.

\- Я его точно где-то видел, - задумчиво сказал Дмитрий. – Как думаешь, это её парень?

Павел с первого взгляда вспомнил наверняка, где он видел это лицо.

\- На Каджеро. Врач, - коротко сказал он и отошёл к стене, где между двумя горными пейзажами втиснулась небольшая полка с десятком настоящих бумажных книг.

\- Точно, - согласился Дмитрий и не стал повторять свой второй вопрос, который Павел только что старательно не заметил.

Врач из Солнечного. Тот, который был в эпицентре рокового захвата. Значит, Ника тоже из Солнечного? Где она была тогда? Как же не вовремя всплыло это название, Пашка только успокоился.

Из кухни показалась сама Ника, обрывая его мысли.

\- Ребята, всё готово, прошу к столу. Не возражаете, если на кухне?

Они не возражали и прошли за ней в кухню, такую же зеленоватую, как и спальня. Едва войдя, Дмитрий остановился в дверях и присвистнул:

\- Ого! Ну, ты даёшь.

Павел протолкнул застывшего на пороге друга внутрь и тоже притормозил. Возвышающаяся посреди стола пирамида из разнообразных бутербродов внушала восхищение.

\- И когда ты успела? – изумился он вслух.

Ника загадочно улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Садитесь. Чай остынет.

Первые минуты опять прошли в молчании, ребята оглядывались и попутно поглощали бутерброды, а Ника не мешала им делать и то, и другое.

Кухня на первый взгляд казалась обыкновенной – светлые стол и стулья, диванчик вдоль стены, широкое окно с пластиковыми жалюзи, как и в комнате, скрытыми занавеской, посудомоечная машина, микроволновая печь, холодильник, встроенные в стены шкафчики с посудой, спрятавшийся в нише небольшой кран водопровода. Белая дверь – очевидно, в ванную комнату. Чуть позже, в углу напротив окна, Павел обнаружил окошко линии доставки продуктов с панелью управления. Четыре года назад это была роскошь, доступная далеко не каждому человеку. А тут – съёмная квартира, одинокая девушка… Впрочем, мало ли, что могло измениться за четыре года. Хотя двери, заменённые с дешевых стандартных на петлях новыми автоматическими, раздвижными, тоже наводили на мысли, что не всё так просто с этой квартирой.

\- А вы на Землю насовсем? – спросила Ника, отвлекая его от изучения обстановки. – Или улетите потом куда-нибудь?

\- Думаю, насовсем, - медленно ответил он.

В самом деле, куда им лететь? У Димки тут родители, Рита, он учиться хотел. А он сам – ну, куда он от них денется. И какая разница, где работу искать, на Земле или в колониях, хрен редьки не слаще. Тут хоть ребята рядом.

\- А я знаю, где в нашем районе есть офисы биржи труда, - сказала Ника. – Вы ведь ещё не определились с работой?

 

Следующие четверть часа прошли в разговоре. Говорили Павел с Никой, а Дмитрий полностью погрузился в свои мысли и молчал.

\- …Вообще в космосе военный – это чисто мужская профессия, - закончил Павел ответ на очередной вопрос Ники.

Она нахмурилась. Словосочетание «чисто мужская профессия» показалось ей слишком категоричным.

\- Ну, не скажи. Почему-то мне кажется, что женщины ничуть не хуже справляются и с профессией военного, и с работой в космосе. Так почему же нельзя совместить эти две сферы деятельности?

\- Да ладно! Там такая нагрузка! – словно очнулся Дмитрий.

\- Можно подумать, женщины все сплошь и рядом нежные былинки, - фыркнула Ника. – Мы разные!

\- Да ни одна! – пылко отрезал Дмитрий.

Ника резко поднялась. Пора было сворачиваться – завтра пятница, вставать в университет. Она стремительным движением схватила опустевшую тарелку из-под бутербродов, но больше ничего не успела сделать.

Оба парня, как по команде, пригнулись к столу, а Дмитрий при этом ещё и со стула соскочил.

Ника ошеломлённо замерла, помотала головой, словно пыталась стряхнуть непонятное видение.

\- Эй! – осторожно позвала она. – Вы чего?

Ответ последовал не сразу. Ребята так и не разогнулись. Только плечи у обоих вдруг одновременно затряслись, и до Ники донеслись непонятные сдавленные звуки, через секунду переросшие в гомерический хохот.

Ника поставила тарелку на стол и почувствовала, что такой же смех разбирает и её. Она фыркнула, на этот раз весело, и вскоре уже заливисто смеялась, глядя, как цепляется за стол Дмитрий, не в состоянии хотя бы поднять голову, и как вздрагивает от смеха широкая спина Павла. Наконец, он первым нашёл в себе силы выпрямиться.

Ника тоже медленно успокаивалась, глядя на его раскрасневшееся лицо со сверкающими синими глазами – сейчас он выглядел просто мальчишкой.

\- Прости, - всё ещё широко улыбаясь, сказал он. – Рефлексы – дело серьёзное. Ты гляди, Дим, за четыре года с хвостом не выветрились.

\- Угу, - выдавил тот, пытаясь вернуться с пола в сидячее положение.

\- Понимаешь, некоторый опыт совместной жизни с Ритой… Ну, она у нас девушка эксцентричная, - начал Павел, но его перебил Дмитрий, уже поднявшийся на ноги:

\- Да истеричка она, - заявил он.

\- Они друг друга стоят, - улыбнулся Нике Павел, снова устраиваясь за столом.

 

…Они раньше всегда ужинали и завтракали на кухне. Рите чинные посиделки в столовой надоели за время, прожитое с родителями. Есть на кухне ей казалось более демократичным и удобным, как она говорила. На эти заявления Павел молча кивал, а Дмитрий заявлял: «Да тебе просто лень!». Судя по бурной реакции Риты, это было недалеко от истины – иначе отчего бы она так злилась. Но в этот раз причиной для её гнева стало нечто более существенное и заслуживающее такой реакции.

Как всегда в подобных ситуациях, Павел неожиданно остро почувствовал себя лишним в этом помещении.

\- Я в комнате поужинаю, ребята, у меня там новости, - он быстро схватил свою тарелку, стакан с соком и вышел, аккуратно ногой прикрыв за собой дверь. Его никто и не подумал останавливать.

В комнате он включил новостной блок, прибавил громкость и, не успев проглотить первый кусок, услышал с кухни звук разбившегося стекла.

\- Первый пошёл, - негромко сказал Павел головизору, довольный своей предусмотрительностью и своевременным отступлением.

Несмотря на звукоизоляцию и громко вещающего корреспондента на экране, шум на кухне делался всё ощутимее. Некоторое время Павел пытался вслушиваться в голос из головизора, потом махнул рукой и выключил звук, оставив картинку.

\- Поставь тарелку! Я ещё не доел! Поставь, говорю!

Снова звук бьющейся посуды. На этот раз об дверь, которая от удара приоткрылась, улучшив слышимость.

\- Я себя буквально похоронила в этой проклятой квартире! Вместо того, чтобы поехать с девочками на гастроли, я сижу тут и готовлю тебе эти чёртовы ужины! А ты приходишь с чужой помадой на рубашке!

\- Это не помада, дура!

\- Я, по-твоему, не в состоянии отличить помаду от посторонних пятен?!

...Кажется, это был стакан.

\- Поставь на место! У тебя что, склады запасных тарелок?

\- Кто в этом доме мужчина, ты или я? Ещё купишь!

... Хорошая была тарелка.

\- А если бы в голову попала?!

\- Ничего, у тебя замечательная реакция, и, вообще, этой голове уже ничто не повредило бы!

...Еще тарелка. Только бы Рита не вспомнила, что рядом в стенном шкафу ещё посуда есть, а там уже не лёгкие тарелки, а тяжёлая артиллерия. Павлу не было жалко, просто убираться потом будут все вместе, а собирать осколки по всей квартире – последняя тарелка вылетела уже в коридор – занятие не самое приятное. А потом как-нибудь всё равно Димка возьмет Риту под руку, и они, как счастливая семейная пара, совершат очередной поход в магазин, закупят новую партию посуды… Для следующего скандала. Кстати, надо будет посоветовать Димке потребовать скидку, как постоянному оптовому покупателю. Их консультанты в отделах продаж уже в лицо должны знать.

Наступившая тишина была сигналом к действию. Павел поспешно проглотил сок и последний кусок мяса, подхватил тарелку со стаканом и осторожно направился к кухне. Дверь была нараспашку, поэтому стучать, как вежливому человеку, пришлось в дверной косяк. Парочка посередине кухни не отреагировала. Павел демонстративно кашлянул и прошёл к столу, стараясь не наступать в остатки ужина среди осколков на полу. Поставил на стол свою посуду – кажется, единственные целые тарелку и стакан в доме – и непринуждённо сказал:

\- Ребята, с вами очень весело, но мне сегодня надо в училище вернуться. Так что я вас покину, вы уж тут сами приберитесь.

\- Паш, ты извини, - откуда-то от Димкиной груди виновато сказала Рита. – Ты-то хоть нормально поел?

\- Нормально-нормально! Всё было очень вкусно. Заодно вот тарелку вам спас.

\- Спасибо, друг, - растроганно отозвался Дмитрий, не выпуская девушку из объятий. – Когда ждать обратно?

\- Я позвоню, - Павел направился к выходу.

Когда он уже открывал входную дверь, из кухни донеслось:

\- Так. И всё-таки, это помада!

\- Ну, мы же это уже обсудили! Ты всю посуду об мою голову перебила! Дважды за одно преступление не казнят!

\- Ах ты!!! Ты! Ты… - Рита явно задохнулась от ярости, но следующий эпитет произнесла значительно тише и как-то совсем иначе. – Свооолочь…

Павел остановился, но продолжения не последовало. Вернее, звуки, которые донеслись с кухни, были совсем не похожи ни на драку, ни на битьё оставшейся тарелки.

Он усмехнулся, покачал головой, громко крикнул:

\- Ребята! В спальне значительно удобнее! – и, не слушая реакции, вышел...

 

Ника улыбалась, слушая красочный рассказ Павла, который дополнялся яркими репликами Дмитрия.

\- И так чуть ли не каждый день, - закончил Павел.

\- Ну и выдержка, – всё ещё улыбаясь, произнесла Ника. – Это ж какие нервы надо иметь!

И тут же пожалела, что сказала. На весёлое лицо Дмитрия словно набежала тень. Он пожал плечами.

\- Да нет. Какие там нервы… я сам такой же. Мне без этих её скандалов скучно становилось даже иногда. Ссоры, посуда битая… зато потом… - он не договорил, махнул рукой.

\- Ребята, наверное, пора спать… Мне завтра в университет, так что встаем рано. Уж извините, но у меня только одни ключи, – чуть виновато сказала Ника. – Если вы выйдете отсюда, то обратно до моего возвращения не попадёте. А я приеду часов в семь. У меня с утра семинары, а вечером лекции. Вы подождите сегодня у дома, а я ещё парочку комплектов ключей сделаю. А сейчас, пожалуйста, диван разложите в гостиной. Я постелю.

Дмитрий с готовностью сорвался в комнаты, как будто только и ждал повода уйти, а Павел задержался. Он задумчиво понаблюдал, как Ника убирает со стола, и осторожно спросил:

\- Ника, а тебе не кажется, что ты как-то слишком о нас заботишься? Ты совсем незнакомцев не боишься, что ли?

Ника поставила в шкафчик вымытые чашки и повернулась к нему.

\- Нет, не кажется. А незнакомцев опасаюсь, конечно. Только мы уже знакомы, нет?

Она сама затруднялась объяснить, почему в ней вдруг проснулось такое доверие к этим ещё утром ей совершенно неизвестным парням. Вообще, ещё год назад она бы отвергла саму мысль о том, чтобы полдня прошляться с первыми встречными, а потом привезти их домой и ещё ключи пообещать. А сегодня это почему-то воспринималось абсолютно нормально. Загадка, которую Ника решить сейчас была не в состоянии, да и не очень стремилась. Пусть всё идёт так, как идёт.

\- Ну, это как сказать, - протянул Павел, но вопросов больше не стал задавать.

 

С диваном Дмитрий справился в одиночку и уже занял ванную. Павел смотрел, как Ника гибкими чёткими движениями управляется с простынями, и вдруг подумал, что каждый её жест похож на танец. А ещё она забавно морщила нос, когда встряхивала простыню обеими руками.

Он не стал больше задавать ей дурацких вопросов, потому что точно такие же вопросы мог задать самому себе. Почему ты так открылся этой девушке, почему не дал Димке с ней привычно пофлиртовать и разбежаться, почему принял это приглашение и эту неожиданную помощь, где твоя гордость и желание самому принимать решения, и почему ты позволил Нике решить за вас, что делать дальше?

И тот главный вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с того момента, как он узнал бородатого Володю на голографии в гостиной, и ответа на который не хотел слышать. Где была Ника в момент захвата?

Вопросы эти в ответах, конечно, нуждались. Но как-нибудь потом.

 

***

 

Лекции профессора Князева переносились уже третий раз. Профессор был болен, но никому не смог доверить их проведение. Поэтому сегодня, когда он наконец, появился, он попросил студентов остаться ещё на пару часов, чтобы нагнать график.

\- А теперь давайте это разберем с точки зрения…

Эдик Корлин не внял призыву профессора. Разбирать что-то с любой точки зрения ему сегодня не хотелось. А зачем? Всё равно положительные оценки у него в кармане. Поэтому на лекциях он предпочитал заниматься более интересными вещами. Например, наблюдать за Никой Рихтер.

Эдик слегка повернул голову влево. Ника сидела чуть впереди, старательно вслушиваясь в слова лектора. Точёный профиль, густые загнутые ресницы, отчётливо видные даже с такого расстояния, длинные русые волосы, забранные в тяжёлый высокий хвост, открывающий шею с гордой посадкой головы – королева. Взгляд скользнул ниже. Ниже тоже всё вполне по-королевски. В достаточном объёме. Ещё ниже рассмотреть мешали ряды сидений, но Эдик знал, что и там всё в порядке. На самом деле он обратил внимание на эту девушку давно. Удивительно притягательная. И фигура что надо. И держится так, что прямо подмывает её подмять под себя, заставить покориться. Эдик любил трудные задачки такого плана, они его заводили.

Это было раньше. А уж теперь… теперь он захотел большего, и задача перед ним встала потруднее. Завоевать. Влюбить в себя. Конечно, у него вряд ли получится заставить её бегать за собой, как этих институтских «кошечек». Тут надо по-другому. На равных. Это сложнее. Но тем интереснее.

Он уже начал первые атаки. Как и следовало ожидать, ушатами холодной воды её зелёные глаза окатывали его не один раз. Но сдаваться он не собирался. И сейчас, когда профессор на кафедре заканчивал свою болтовню, Эдик приготовился к новому штурму ледяной крепости.

\- На этом сегодняшняя лекция закончена, все свободны. Приношу свои извинения за то, что задержал вас почти на полтора часа.

Профессор улыбался слегка виновато, но Эдик был ему даже благодарен. Потому что начинало темнеть, и из-за этой задержки у него появился благовидный повод подъехать к Нике. Однако та уже успела встать и дойти до двери, а его окружили «кошечки», как он их называл – десяток девчонок с потока, которые все, как одна, считали своим долгом крутиться вокруг него в надежде, что именно на неё Эдик обратит своё благосклонное внимание. Он понимал, что смазливое лицо и вообще его личность роль тут играют небольшую – тут главную роль играет его папа, но обычно это их внимание принималось им, как должное.

\- Эдик, хочешь бутерброд? Ты проголодался!

\- Ты устал, пусик?

\- Эдинька, а у меня есть апельсиновый сок.

\- Пусик, а если…

Потеряв надежду молча пробиться сквозь ласково, но туго сжатое кольцо поклонниц, Эдик не выдержал:

\- Пошли на хрен все! Какой я вам «пусик»! Вы хоть немного мозги включайте, курицы гаремные! – зло бросил он, и, расталкивая застывших с открытыми ртами девушек, прорвался-таки на свободу.

Ника успела уже выйти из здания и пройти метров двадцать по направлению к остановке аэромобильного такси, когда он, наконец, смог её догнать.

\- Ника!

Девушка остановилась и медленно повернулась. Лицо уставшее и выражение на нём читалось без труда – отстань, оставь меня в покое, - но Эдик не намерен был сдаваться.

\- Слушай, уже поздно, позволь, я провожу тебя. Я могу тебя подвезти, меня водитель ждёт.

\- Спасибо, я доберусь сама, - устало-вежливо, но решительно отрезала она. – Не стоит утруждать водителя.

\- Ника! – Он ухватил её за локоть, но неожиданно яростный взгляд заставил его разжать пальцы. «Не спеши», - напомнил он себе. – Я ни на чём не настаиваю, кроме одного: ты едешь со мной, я не могу отпустить тебя одну в такое время.

\- Я вполне в состоянии…

\- Нет! – перебил он её. – Ничего слышать не хочу.

Она устало прикрыла глаза и вздохнула.

\- Эдик, по-моему, мы уже начинали этот разговор. Мы только учимся вместе, только знакомы, и точка. Никаких других отношений между нами быть не может.

\- Ника, - он снова взял её руку, но так бережно, что девушка не стала высвобождаться. На что он и рассчитывал. – Ну, как это – только знакомы… Посмотри на нас, мы же с тобой идеальная пара. Давай начистоту: такая девушка, как ты, достойна большего, чем тебе могут предложить студенты из общаги. А такой парень, как я, не может всерьёз смотреть на тех шалав, которые ошиваются вокруг меня.

\- Ласково ты их, - презрительно усмехнулась Ника.

Эдик расценил её презрение, как относящееся к «кошечкам».

\- Как они того заслуживают. Ника, мы должны быть вместе. У нас большое будущее!

\- Что ты несёшь? – она резко выдернула руку.

\- Ну, милая, - снисходительно улыбнулся Эдик, заметив, как она побледнела, - я ведь ничего плохого в виду не…

\- Ника! – вдруг раздался незнакомый мужской голос.

Они оба одновременно развернулись.

Со стороны остановки к ним неторопливо приближался высокий широкоплечий парень. Когда свет уличного прожектора упал прямо на него, он остановился. Эдик смог разглядеть рыжие вихры и неприятно уверенный взгляд.

\- Паша, - тихо сказала Ника, и перемена в её голосе заставила Эдика насторожиться. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Поздно, - пожал тот плечами. – Мы ждали, ждали, и я решил тебя встретить. А Димка остался у подъезда караулить. Вас здорово задержали, кажется.

\- Да, лектор неожиданно добавил ещё два часа, - Ника сделала шаг к нему, но тут Эдик решил, что пора вмешаться.

\- Вы не беспокойтесь, - громко сказал он, - я довезу Нику. У меня есть машина.

\- По-моему, девушка с вами ехать не хочет, - улыбнулся рыжий, хотя глаза оставались серьёзными.

Хрипловатый голос звучал спокойно, но появившиеся в нём стальные нотки заставили Эдика подобраться.

\- Эдик, - вдруг быстро сказала Ника. – Тебе лучше уехать. Там тебя водитель ждёт. Давай, до завтра.

\- Уехать? И оставить тебя с ним? – вырвалось у него.

Он не понимал, почему Ника так неожиданно оживилась, ему не хотелось верить, что этот её взгляд, только что усталый, а сейчас вспыхнувший радостью, что её переменившийся… да, счастливый голос – всё ради этого рыжего.

\- Корлин! – и тут он с некоторым испугом уловил, что те же стальные нотки, что звучали в голосе парня под прожектором, сейчас звучат и в Никином, до сих пор мягком. – Уходи отсюда!

\- Ника, ты делаешь ошибку, - он попытался снова схватить её за запястье.

Ника отпрянула, а над ухом всё так же спокойно и без угрозы сказали:

\- Ещё один такой жест, и руку будешь собирать по кусочкам.

Эдик не понял, как немаленький по габаритам тип так быстро и незаметно переместился в пространстве, но этот талант незваного собеседника его не обрадовал. Он упрямо шагнул к девушке, сам себе удивляясь – ведь уже всё ясно. Зато почему-то совсем не удивился, когда вместо Ники упёрся всё в того же рыжего, который явно передвигался с помощью телепортации.

\- Девушка тебе посоветовала ехать домой. А я советую её послушаться. И ещё. Если я узнаю, что ты её достаёшь своими ухаживаниями – насчёт руки обещание в силе.

Эдик хотел было что-то возразить, но поднял голову и встретил взгляд… нет, не стальной. Из синего титанового сплава. Слова как-то сами собой проглотились обратно, а рыжий развернулся, и, как ни в чём не бывало, позвал Нику.

\- Пошли, я такси не отпускал, оно нас ждёт.

 

Уже сидя в такси, Ника не удержалась.

\- Спасибо. Он, правда, достал меня невозможно.

\- Больше не будет, - пожал плечами Павел. – Я таких знаю. Он, вроде, нормальный и понятливый.

\- Да, только приставучий, - вздохнула она. – Вбил себе что-то в голову.

Павел усмехнулся.

\- Будем надеяться, что выбивать не придётся.

Ника поёжилась.

\- Паша, спасибо тебе ещё раз, но… Не надо никому ломать руки, пожалуйста, я теперь сама справлюсь.

Он тихо засмеялся, и Нике от звука этого смеха неожиданно стало спокойно и очень уютно.

\- Разве я похож на мордоворота, который ломает руки налево и направо? Чаще всего такие обещания вовсе необязательно доводить до выполнения.

Она улыбнулась в ответ. И почему-то поверила, что такому, как он, не нужно ломать руки ни Эдику, ни кому-либо ещё. Его слова вполне будет достаточно.

Уже дома она сообразила, что кроме названия института ничего Павлу не сообщила – ни где находится, ни в каком корпусе её искать. Но не удивилась. Он просто должен был её найти. И нашёл.

А вот поиски Ритиных следов, похоже, зашли в тупик. Ребята потратили не один день, обходя все известные им заведения, где кто-то что-то мог знать о закрывшейся «Каравелле» и тех, кто там работал. Сначала они ходили по отдельности, потом вместе. Риту некоторые из бывших посетителей клуба иногда вспоминали, но никто не мог сказать, куда она делась, её давно никто не видел. Поиски по Сети тоже ничего не дали. По всем каналам справочной службы Рита значилась проживающей у своих родителей – они почему-то не соизволили внести изменения её статуса после того, как она стала жить отдельно.

Они просматривали данные справочной все втроём, и Ника удивилась, как поразил Дмитрия этот факт.

\- Дим, ну, если они надеялись, что она вот-вот вернётся, зачем им это делать? К тому же, вы-то с ней не озаботились новой регистрацией. Чему удивляться?

Павел хмыкнул, а Дмитрий пояснил:

\- Ника, мы жили вместе не один месяц и не собирались разбегаться. Ну, с регистрацией новой, и правда, не спешили, просто об этом не думали. Да дело даже не в этом…

Дело было совсем не в этом. Вряд ли родители Риты надеялись на её возвращение. Потому что даже если бы она сама захотела, наверное, её просто не пустили бы на порог. Именно поэтому Дмитрия так изумило, что, выкинув её из своей жизни, супруги Рей забыли стереть её имя из числа проживающих в их доме.

Он хорошо помнил, как это случилось.

Он ведь знал, что тот поход не мог кончиться ничем хорошим – как всегда, просто знал, и всё. Ритка не верила, хотя понимала, что он никогда не швыряется словами: «Я это просто чувствую». Ей тогда, казалось, вожжа под хвост попала. Хотя в глубине души он так же знал и то, что Рита ему поверила. Но она сама хотела поставить эту точку.

 

…Хорошенькая у него Ритка, всё-таки.

Дмитрий, уже полностью готовый к выходу, развалился на диванчике в спальне и с удовольствием наблюдал за Ритой. Девушка серьёзно подошла к визиту к собственным родителям, так, как будто это ей собирались устраивать смотрины. Конечно, когда она прибежала к нему после своего выступления, они не смогли просто так переодеться и выйти из дома. Ну и само собой, после бурной встречи ей нужно было и причесаться, и макияж заново наносить, и ещё одежду они раскидали не только по спальне... Но зачем же полчаса-то у зеркала вертеться?

Дмитрий подозревал, что вопрос в принципе ответа не имеет, и это явление следовало принять, как должное, не интересуясь причинами.

\- Так, всё, я готова! - Рита ловко повернулась на одном каблучке, позволив короткой юбке закрутиться вокруг ног, чтобы продемонстрировать их во всей красе.

Дмитрий нехотя поднялся. Сейчас ему, вместо приятного вечера на двоих, предстоял тяжкий труд быть представленным родителям Риты. Это мероприятие обречено на провал, причём ещё повезёт, если без шумного скандала. Однако, как говорила Рита, для того чтобы продолжать встречаться с Дмитрием и иметь право спокойно задерживаться до ночи, ей было необходимо получить одобрение отца с матерью.

Что поделать... Даже сейчас на Земле остались такие вот консерваторы. Ритин отец, Рандхир Рей, очень гордился своей родословной. Как этот человек, настолько гордившийся чистотой своей индийской крови, женился на русской, Дмитрий так и не смог постичь. А главное - почему он продолжал требовать от своих дочерей соблюдения этой самой чистокровности, которую сам же и нарушил, вообще оставалось загадкой.

Рита считала, что внешность Дмитрия в этом смысле очень выигрышная. Да, по сравнению с бывшим парнем её сестры Алиши, сероглазым худосочным блондином, полгода назад с позором изгнанным из семьи Рей, он выглядел просто «гостем с юга». Алиша завидовала сестре, вздыхала - повезло же той влюбиться в парня с котирующимся у отца цветом глаз и волос. Правда, по убеждениям Рандхира, сначала следовало выдать замуж старшую дочь, а уж потом остальных. Раз старшая промахнулась, то младшей придётся ещё подождать.

«Скажите спасибо, что они с матерью вам сами женихов не выбирают, - подкалывал девушек Дмитрий. - А что замуж тебе, Ритка, рано, так это истинная правда».

Рита фыркала и возмущалась, а Дмитрий довольно добавлял:

«Рано, потому что замуж ты пойдёшь только за меня, а я жениться в ближайшее время не собираюсь», - за что тут же был бит раздражённой подругой.

Несмотря на то, что ни жениться, ни даже обещать этого Дмитрий не планировал, знакомство с родителями обязано было состояться. Рита устала скрывать свои отношения с ним, ей хотелось расставить все точки над «i». Дмитрий не разделял её стремлений, резонно интересуясь, а что они будут делать, если отец и его выставит, как неудачливого жениха Алиши. Или напротив – потребует немедленно зарегистрировать брак.

«А ты откажешься?» - заглядывала ему в глаза Рита, с непонятным выражением лица ожидая ответа. То ли плакать собиралась, то ли обижаться, то ли поверить не могла, что от неё вот так можно отказаться, то ли боялась, что он просто скажет «да».

«Ну, куда я от тебя денусь, звёздочка моя», - сдавался он, потому что не выносил, когда в её глазах появлялось такое выражение, а через полчаса снова кричал, что он вольный человек и не обязан окольцовывать себя только потому, что какому-то самодуру вздумалось погулять на свадьбе.

И вот сейчас ему предстояло выяснить, чего же на самом деле хочет «этот самодур».

\- Ты рехнулся?! – вывел его из задумчивости сердитый голос «звёздочки».

Рита стояла перед ним, уперев руки в бока и, брезгливо сморщив нос, демонстративно оглядывала его с ног до головы.

\- Нет, а что? – вполне логично, как ему показалось, ответил Дмитрий.

\- Ты что напялил на себя?

Дмитрий решительно отодвинул девушку в сторону, не обращая внимания на сопротивление – ну, она же загораживала зеркало! - и с интересом изучил своё отражение. Не понял. А что? Последний писк моды – широкие лёгкие штаны, стилизованные под армейскую форму, и тонкая эластичная майка, красиво облегающая тело. Он напрягся, по шелковистой поверхности ткани прокатилась волна от сокращающихся мускулов.

\- Разве тебе не нравится? – спросил он, продолжая поигрывать мышцами. – По-моему, замечательно смотрится.

Рита фыркнула, но он знал, не глядя, что она не отрывает от него взгляда.

\- Вот ещё. Папа тебя на порог не пустит! – она вдруг шагнула вперёд и резко дернула пряжку кожаного ремня, естественно, ей не поддавшуюся. – Снимай давай это барахло, я же тебе нормальную одежду приготовила!

Дмитрий поймал её руки, притянул к себе.

\- Тебе так не терпится меня поскорее раздеть? – спросил он жарким шёпотом прямо в её маленькое ушко с переливающееся серёжкой, которую немедленно захотелось поймать губами.

\- Перестань! – Рита попыталась сбросить его руки, безошибочно нащупавшие застёжку на юбке. – Опоздаем!

Конечно, она могла вывернуться, могла банально дать ему пощёчину – иногда это действовало безотказно, мгновенно сменяя желание любви холодной трезвостью рассудка. Но ведь не вырвалась и даже не замахнулась.

\- Я сказала, ты должен немедленно переодеться! – яростно рявкнула Рита, безуспешно ловя сильные пальцы, которые уже справились с застёжкой юбки и теперь довольно неаккуратно расправлялись с одной из её лучших блузок.

\- Непременно, милая, - пробормотал Дмитрий куда-то ей в шею.

\- Прическа! Не порви! Не сломай… Опаздываем… Дииимкаааа…

 

В небольшой гостиной велись последние приготовления. Ольга Рей, невысокая подтянутая женщина, остановилась у накрытого стола, придирчиво оглядывая результат своей работы. Она гордилась тем, что в её семье часто все собирались за одним столом, вопреки этим современным веяниям, когда каждый ест так, как ему удобно и, чаще всего, не дома. В желании сохранить семейные обеды и ужины они с мужем были едины. Как, впрочем, и во многом другом. Ольга сама была из большой семьи, хранившей старые традиции московских жителей в тринадцатом поколении, поэтому она понимала желание Рандхира сохранить некоторые обычаи его народа. Единственное, чего она не могла понять, так это категоричного условия, которое муж поставил дочерям – они должны были выйти замуж непременно за индийцев или хотя бы за полукровок. Впрочем, возражать она не стала, когда Рандхир прогнал этого светловолосого парнишку, претендующего на руку Алиши. Кажется, сама Алиша тоже не сильно горевала, что убедило Ольгу в правоте мужа.

Интересно, кого приведет сегодня Рита?

Рандхир ворвался в комнату, как небольшой, но внушительный ураган. Глаза его явно собирались метать молнии, а смуглые щеки покраснели – то ли от волнения, то ли от раздражения, а скорее всего – и от того, и от другого сразу.

\- Ранди, присядь, пожалуйста. Они сейчас придут, - спокойно сказала Ольга.

\- Она специально это делает, - сообщил ей муж, буквально рухнув на один из стульев. – Она решила свести меня с ума, эта несносная девчонка! А вы тоже хороши. Придумали – какой-то ужин показательный. Да я видеть этого мальчишку не желаю!

\- Ранди, я знаю своих девочек. Рита никогда не стала бы испытывать твоё терпение по пустякам. Если она рискнула пригласить его после того, как ты буквально взашей на её глазах…

\- Ладно, ладно! – перебил её Рандхир, кисло скривившись. – Я же уже извинился и перед тем сопляком и перед дочерью, сколько можно вспоминать.

\- И, тем не менее, Рита наверняка хорошо подумала, прежде чем сказать нам о нём. Она, кажется, любит этого парня.

\- Мать моих дочерей! – театрально воздел руки к потолку Рандхир. – Что ты говоришь, какая любовь в пятнадцать лет!

Ольга пожала плечами.

\- Какая-никакая, а если ты упрёшься, мы можем её потерять. Это тебе, действительно, не Алиша.

В комнату вошла сама Алиша, чуть полноватая девушка с длинными волосами, заплетёнными в две косы.

\- Между прочим, - начал Рандхир, едва взглянув на вошедшую дочь, - пока старшая не вышла замуж…

\- Ой, папа! Только вот не надо меня в это впутывать, ладно? Ищите другие отмазки, а то Ритка меня выкрадет и силком замуж за первого встречного выдаст, лишь бы устранить эту помеху на своём пути, - Алиша села на один из свободных стульев и покачала головой. – А вообще – какое замуж? Сам говоришь, пятнадцать лет, какое замужество? Она просто познакомить вас хочет, чтобы вы не нервничали – с кем она там гуляет.

\- Гуляет?! – подхватил её слова отец. – Она гуляет?

За дверью послышался какой-то лёгкий шум, и в комнату заглянула младшая дочь, Лалита. Ей недавно исполнилось тринадцать, и она уже считала себя вполне взрослой для того, чтобы принимать участие в таких семейных беседах. Она чинно прошла ближе к столу, остановилась рядом с Алишей.

\- Папа, - поддела отца Алиша, – гулять, в современном толковании, это значит просто прогуливаться по улице, площади, скверу, парку. Знаешь, как люди по улицам ходят – неторопливо, взявшись за руки, разговаривая…

\- Да, а я один раз видела, как они гуляли, а потом... – Лалита взвизгнула, получив лёгкий тычок от сестры, и умолкла.

\- И что же потом? – вкрадчиво спросил Рандхир и повысил голос: - Нет уж, пусть она скажет!

Начинающуюся сцену прервал сигнал зуммера входной двери, возвестивший, что в квартиру вошли гости. Наступило молчание, закончившееся несдержанным вздохом отца семейства:

\- О Боже… - которым он сопроводил появление на пороге своей средней дочери и высокого смуглого парня с широкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал гость жизнерадостно, а Ольга отстранённо подумала, что сейчас мог явиться в роли жениха сам Кришна, и того бы Рандхир с лестницы спустил.

Она улыбнулась парню и первой шагнула вперёд.

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Ольга, я мама Риты, а вы, конечно, Дмитрий?

Первые двадцать минут за столом прошли довольно спокойно, хотя и напряжённо. Однако когда закончилось обсуждение погоды и Ольга успела предложить всем присутствующим каждое блюдо по два раза, стало ясно, что момент истины настал.

\- Итак, как я понял, ты и есть тот самый друг Риты, из-за которого она последние пару месяцев стала пренебрегать родителями и их требованиями, - начал Рандхир.

Ольга покачала головой. Ей подумалось, что это не совсем правильное начало подобного знакомства, но она не хотела мешать мужу.

 

Дмитрий не стал уточнять, что не пару месяцев, а пару лет. Ему справедливо показалось, что в данной ситуации это будет лишним.

\- Ну, если у неё при этом не завелось никого другого, то да, это я, - скромно сказал он и тут же ощутил пинок под столом от Риты.

\- Осторожнее, ты, между прочим, говоришь о моей дочери! – оборвал его Рандхир.

«Само собой, потому и говорю», - хотел покивать Дмитрий, но вовремя удержался.

\- Простите, - сказал он вслух виновато. – Неудачная шутка.

\- Интересно, где же вы познакомились? – вдруг спросила Ольга.

\- Конечно, в лицее, мама, - торопливо ответила Рита.

Ага, в лицее. Если точнее – сразу за его оградой. Дмитрий тогда уже заканчивал последний год, а Рита училась на два курса младше. Он заметил её совершенно неожиданно, когда случайно задержался и не выскочил из здания лицея в ту же минуту, как окончились занятия. Поэтому он шёл один и вдруг увидел стайку девчонок. Все такие свеженькие, яркие, весёлые… И с интересом на него посматривающие. Все, кроме одной. Естественно, именно она его и зацепила. Ещё только подойдя к девчонкам, он уже знал, что под этой маской высокомерия и равнодушия бурлит энергия, которую опасно выпускать. И когда, спустя несколько таких встреч, они с Ритой оказались всё у той же ограды лицея наедине, он в полной мере ощутил, с какой буйной натурой связался. Именно «связался», потому что отвязаться он не мог до сих пор. Да, если честно, и не хотел.

Однако рассказывать её родителям все эти тонкости он не посчитал нужным. Просто кивнул, соглашаясь с Ритой.

\- В лицее? Ты его закончила полгода назад, - нервно дернулся отец и повернулся к Дмитрию. – А, ты, судя по всему, старше Риты, как вы умудрились там познакомиться?

\- Я приходил на выпускной бал, у меня сестра друга как раз лицей заканчивала, - не смущаясь, вдохновенно соврал тот. – Мы с вашей дочерью случайно познакомились в раздевалке.

\- У меня тогда каблук сломался, - подхватила Рита. – Помнишь, Аля, ты ещё удивлялась, как я до дома дохромала?

Алиша молча кивнула, похоже, даже не пытаясь вспомнить этот сомнительный факт.

\- Ты живёшь с родителями? – без перехода поинтересовался Рандхир.

\- Папа, какая разница? – досадливо сказала Рита, но тот только отмахнулся.

Дмитрий понял, что вечер, как говорится, перестает быть томным.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Я снимаю квартиру. Плачу за неё сам.

\- И они тебе совсем не помогают? – вырвалось у Ольги.

Дмитрий качнул головой.

\- Я отказался. Мне предложили сделку, но я отказался. Я в состоянии…

\- А кто твои родители? – перебил Рандхир.

\- Папа, ну, какая разница!

Рита знала, что Дмитрий очень не любит говорить о родителях. Он ласково сжал под столом её руку и спокойно ответил:

\- Мой отец – владелец небольшой фирмы. Сеть магазинчиков, торгующих антиквариатом. Мама ведёт его бухгалтерию.

\- О-о-о! – в голосе Рандхира послышались одобрительные нотки. – А ты, конечно, помогаешь?

Дмитрий покачал головой.

\- Я не приспособлен к торговле, господин Рей. Именно от участия в семейном бизнесе я и отказался.

Ритина рука в его ладони дёрнулась, но он даже не взглянул в её сторону. Вот в этом он врать не будет.

\- Чем же ты занимаешься?

\- У меня не получилось поступить в институт сразу после лицея. Сейчас я днём готовлюсь к поступлению в Транспортный, хочу быть инженером, а вечером работаю.

\- Кем же? – голос Рандхира растерял всю одобрительность и теперь снова звучал, как на допросе.

Хозяйка поднялась, прерывая их диалог.

\- Девочки, помогите мне убрать со стола, - попросила она. – Давайте накроем к чаю.

Первой вскочила Лалита, которой становилось скучно, за ней неторопливо поднялась Алиша, потянула за собой Риту. Та упрямо мотнула головой, не выпуская руки Дмитрия. Алиша вздохнула, склонилась к уху сестры.

\- Пойдём, поговорить надо, и им дай пообщаться, - донеслось до Дмитрия. Ясно, женская половина решила ретироваться, оставив мужчин решать свои проблемы.

Он высвободил руку, повернул к Рите голову и едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Иди, помоги, всё будет нормально.

Она поднялась, не глядя, схватила протянутые сестрой тарелки и вылетела из комнаты. Дмитрий проводил её взглядом и с тоской услышал уже надоевший за сегодня брюзгливый голос:

\- Так кем же ты работаешь?

 

\- Ритка, - Алиша взволнованно схватила её за руку, - уводи его отсюда. Папа входит в раж. Сейчас либо Димка взорвётся, либо папа впадёт в истерику. И тогда всех можно будет выносить.

\- Димка не твой доходяга, - мрачно сказала Рита. – Его просто так не вынесешь.

Алиша всплеснула руками.

\- Нет, ты точно ненормальная. Так значит, будет драка, что ли? Ты же отца знаешь! Ничего себе, познакомились…

\- Не зуди, Алька! – Рита в сердцах бросила в посудомоечную машину ложки. – Или ты добьёшься того, что взорвусь я!

\- А вот тебе вообще лучше молчать, кстати, - словно не замечая приближающейся грозы, продолжила Алиша. – Пока родители не узнали, что ты вместо подготовительных курсов уже пятый месяц танцами занимаешься.

Рита вскинулась, было, но вместо крика прижала палец к губам и постучала себе по лбу, сообщая сестре, что она совсем сбрендила, говорить здесь об этом вслух! Та умолкла, понимая, что погорячилась, но поздно. В дверях, с широко открытыми глазами, стояла не замеченная ими раньше Лалита.

\- Лали! – Рита шагнула было к ней, но та резво развернулась и бросилась в комнаты.

\- Всё, - обречённо сказала Алиша. – Сейчас начнётся.

\- Девочки, - Ольга пропустила в коридоре Лалиту и вошла в кухню, - может, всё и обойдётся. Они там вполне мирно разговаривают.

Словно в ответ на её слова из гостиной донёсся стон, больше похожий на рёв.

Девушки переглянулись с матерью и бросились в комнату.

\- Где эта мерзавка?! – сформировались из этого нечленораздельного рёва слова.

В комнате Дмитрий сидел, выпрямившись, как будто проглотил палку, и неотрывно, с вселенской печалью на лице, смотрел на Лалиту, тихонько забившуюся в угол. Рандхир в позе вопиющего к потолку стоял посреди комнаты, запрокинув лицо с закрытыми глазами вверх.

На звук шагов отец семейства открыл глаза и страдальчески посмотрел на женщин.

\- Оля! – трагическим шёпотом сказал он. – Твоя дурища, оказывается, вместо учёбы, за которую мы платим, уже полгода как… - он замолчал, словно подбирая слова, но никак не находя цензурных, потом выдавил: - …танцует!

 

Теперь на Лалиту смотрели и Рита с Алишей. Только не с печалью, а с таким видом, будто хотели придушить. Дмитрий их понимал, у него самого появилось похожее желание.

\- Где? Где ты этим занимаешься? – руки, воздетые в предыдущей сцене вверх, теперь медленно опускались.

\- Ранди, она наверняка ещё только учится, - попыталась усмирить мужа Ольга, но теперь уже вступила Рита.

\- Училась я ещё в лицее, мама. Сейчас я танцую в клубе. На сцене. И у меня отлично получается!

Ольга застыла с открытым ртом, Алиша схватилась за голову, а Рандхир задохнулся.

\- Ах ты… ты… я на тебя… я тебе! Я для тебя… а ты…

Дмитрий вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что поворотный момент беседы в разгаре, и попытался нормализовать обстановку:

\- Рита умница. Она поступит в институт без всяких курсов, не волнуйтесь. Кроме того…

Что он хотел добавить, никто не узнал.

\- Что ты понимаешь?! – Рандхир сорвался на крик. – Моя дочь танцует в каком-то клубе для кучи посторонних грязных мужиков!

\- Папа, это очень приличный клуб, и Димка всегда рядом!

Рандхир с шумом втягивал воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и такими же рыбьими глазами смотрел на дочь.

\- Приличный? Оля… Она меня в гроб сведёт…

Ольга, наконец, пришла в себя, бросилась к мужу.

\- Ранди, успокойся, сейчас мы все успокоимся и всё решим, присядь, не нервничай! – она попыталась усадить Рандхира на стул, но тот упёрся и не сдвинулся с места.

\- Оля! Ты посмотри, кого мы вырастили! Эта неблагодарная девчонка позорит нашу семью! – он простер руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем в сторону Риты. – Она ведёт себя, как последняя шлюха!

\- Папа! – хором воскликнули Рита и Алиша.

Рандхир всё-таки позволил усадить себя на стул, принял из рук жены стакан с водой, отпил глоток и некоторое время созерцал прозрачный сосуд.

\- Воды некому будет подать! – невпопад воскликнул он.

Театральная истерика прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Рандхир, словно что-то вспомнив, переключил своё внимание на гостя.

\- Ты во что мою дочь втянул, гадёныш? – неожиданно тихо, пугающе спокойно спросил он, вставая и в упор глядя на Дмитрия.

Тот тоже медленно поднялся на ноги.

\- Ты как посмел вообще к ней близко подойти, голодранец? Ты чем заставляешь её заниматься?!

Рандхир снова поднял голос до крика и шагнул вперёд, выплескивая воду из забытого в руке стакана. Дмитрий не успел понять, что происходит, как моментально между ним и хозяином дома оказались сразу три женщины – Ольга встала на пути мужа, не давая тому шагу ступить, а Алиша и Рита загородили собой парня, то ли защищая его от отцовского гнева, то ли боясь его собственной реакции.

\- Ранди, не кричи так!

\- Папа, он тут ни при чём, я сама!

\- Он тебе ещё испортит жизнь, если уже не испортил! Этот тип втянет тебя в историю, если ещё не втянул!

\- Папа, он наш гость!

Лалита, уже давно переставшая наслаждаться свалкой, которую устроила, помогала матери успокаивать отца. Вдвоём им удалось подвести его к небольшому диванчику у стены и усадить. Ольга тут же повернулась к дочерям и неожиданно громко крикнула:

\- Замолчите все!

Подействовало. Голос у неё оказался не слабее, чем у мужа.

\- А теперь объясняйте всё, только спокойно, - обратилась она к Рите и Дмитрию.

Алиша осторожно сделала пару шагов в сторону, оставляя парочку в одиночестве.

Дмитрий открыл было рот, но Рита решительно сказала, опередив его:

\- Я не хожу на подготовительные курсы, последние пять месяцев я танцую в одном приличном, - она выделила голосом последнее слово, - клубе. Обычно днём, но иногда и вечерами.

\- Она так и говорит… - простонал за спиной жены Рандхир, казалось, совершенно убитый.

\- Подожди! – отмахнулась Ольга. – Не мешай ей, Ранди.

\- Да я всё сказала, - вздёрнула подбородок Рита. – Я всегда вам говорила, что хочу танцевать, и что мне совершенно не нужна карьера дизайнера. И когда мне предложили работать в этом клубе, я не стала отказываться. Вот теперь точно всё.

\- Всё? – Ольга отступила назад и села на диванчик рядом с Рандхиром, так же упрямо подняла подбородок, и тут же стало ясно, от кого у Риты этот жест. – Тогда будь добра, ответь мне на пару вопросов.

Рита молча застыла, выжидающе глядя на мать.

\- Куда уходят деньги, которые мы перечисляем твоему будущему институту?

\- Куда перечисляете, туда и уходят, - буркнула Рита. Половина её заносчивости явно испарилась при этом вопросе.

\- Мило, - кивнула Ольга, не теряя хладнокровия, а Рандхир рядом снова закатил глаза и отработанным жестом вцепился себе в волосы обеими руками. – Теперь о клубе. Что значит «приличный»?

\- Приличный – это значит, не для «грязных мужиков», а для нормальных людей, которые любят восточные танцы. Я вписываюсь в стиль клуба, и меня уже приняли в кордебалет. Между прочим, вспомни, когда я в последний раз просила у вас деньги. Это было очень давно, потому что мне хорошо платят!

Рандхир издал сдавленный стон, но Ольга и бровью не повела.

\- Отлично. Следующий вопрос. – Она перевела взгляд на Дмитрия, тот встретил его спокойно, хоть и слегка смущённо. Он словно знал, что она спросит, ответив чуть раньше:

\- Я работаю в соседнем клубе. Слежу за порядком. А в свободное время и за Ритой.

\- Вышибала? – слабым голосом уточнил Рандхир, демонстрируя неплохое знание клубных реалий.

\- Да, эту должность иногда называют и так, - согласился Дмитрий.

\- Должность! – фыркнул отец семейства, забывая на секунду о своих упавших силах. – Как громко!

\- Погоди, Рандхир, - Ольга была настроена решительно. – Скажите, когда Рита говорит, что ночует у Светланы…

Рита громко вздохнула и отрезала:

\- Да, я у Димки.

\- Ты спишь с ней? – взглянула Ольга в глаза Дмитрию.

Тот не отвёл взгляд.

\- Да.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только вздохами Лалиты, которая уже совсем была не рада своей болтливости.

Рита искоса посмотрела на Дмитрия, потом снова вздёрнула подбородок и отвернулась.

\- Так! – Рандхир, кажется, переварил услышанные новости и сделал для себя нужные выводы. Он решительно поднялся и вскинул руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем в сторону двери. – Молодой человек, прошу вас покинуть этот дом. Я не желаю больше выслушивать ваши откровения. С Ритой мы разберемся сами, без вашего участия. Думаю, будет лучше, если вы забудете её. А мы постараемся забыть вас.

Дмитрий коротко усмехнулся, пожал плечами и направился к двери. Он не собирался спорить и возражать.

\- Нет! – вдруг громко сказала Рита. – Нет, он никуда не пойдёт!

Ольга начала что-то говорить, Дмитрий развернулся, чтобы попытаться успокоить подругу, но Рандхир опередил всех.

\- А я сказал – вон! – в бешенстве крикнул он так, что Лалита испуганно отшатнулась от него к стене. – Он уходит, ты забываешь о нём, об этом вонючем клубе и об этих непристойных забавах, а мы постараемся забыть, как ты покрыла нашу семью позором!

\- Нет! – Рита не собиралась сдаваться. – Если для вас моя любимая работа – непристойна, а я сама позор для всех… я уйду вместе с Димкой!

\- И прекрасно! – раздался в ответ оглушительный рёв. – Убирайся! Знать тебя не хочу после всего, что ты устроила!

\- Ранди! - Ольга моментально растеряла всё спокойствие и уверенность.

\- Молчи! Она в состоянии сама себя обеспечивать, она только что тебе это сообщила! У нас нет больше дочери по имени Рита, Ольга! – на этот раз театральность в голосе Рандхира не казалась комичной. Может быть потому, что сейчас он говорил всерьёз.

\- Папа… - начала растерянная Алиша.

\- Не встревай! – рявкнул и на неё отец. – Она наплевала на нас, на свою семью! Она растоптала наши традиции, наши законы, по которым жили наши предки, по которым живу я и пытаюсь научить жить вас! Она пошла наперекор нашей воле, свернула на кривую дорожку, по которой ей, видите ли, захотелось идти. Вот пусть и катится по ней в компании своего вышибалы-недоумка!

\- Не смей! – вдруг взвилась Рита с такой горячностью, что даже привыкший к её взрывам Дмитрий вздрогнул. – Не смей его так называть! Я не позволю его оскорблять даже тебе! Да! Я с ним сплю, я с ним хочу жить, потому что он лучше всех, я люблю его, и если вам это не по душе, если вы готовы отказаться от меня потому, что он вас не устраивает… Значит, мне тут действительно нечего делать!

Она развернулась и вылетела в дверь быстрее, чем кто-то смог подобрать слова. Дмитрий бросил взгляд на семейство Рей, прежде чем последовать за Ритой.

\- Если вас это успокоит, я не собираюсь её бросать, - негромко сказал он Ольге и стремительно вышел.

Рита ждала его на улице, внимательно разглядывая своё левое запястье с изящным золотистым браслетом. На лице – следы от торопливо вытертых ладонью слёз.

\- Малыш, спасибо, - сказал он. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так…

\- Он меня вывел, - оборвала его Рита. – Его надо было поставить на место. Иначе я так всю жизнь и ходила бы по струнке, как Алька. Это не для меня, ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю, - мягко согласился он. – Но как же ты теперь вернёшься?

\- Совсем ненормальный? – повысила голос Рита, и он почувствовал, что сейчас слёзы нарисуют свежие дорожки на её щеках. – Куда? Отец никогда не бросается такими словами. Меня для него больше нет. Мать будет делать так, как он скажет. Это только кажется, что её мнение что-то значит. Всё это театр! – голос её звенел от злости. – Она всё делает, как говорит отец! Алька и Лали вообще как на поводках. А я так не буду! И если ты сейчас скажешь, что «ты не собирался»… Я уйду в клуб, мне есть, куда пойти! Руслан меня примет и переночевать пустит, не волнуйся!

Дмитрий оборвал её словоизвержение самым простым и доступным способом, просто притянув к себе. Обнял, аккуратно преодолевая сопротивление, и перебил пылкую гневную речь:

\- Не собирался, потому что обстоятельства были другие. И не смей вспоминать про эту жирную скотину, к нему ты пойдёшь через мой труп. Идём лучше домой. У нас, кстати, вино было. Пошли, а то солнце село. Замёрзнешь...

 

Монитор с данными из справочной давно погас. Ника сидела рядом с Дмитрием, а Павел отошёл к окну – с разрешения Ники он курил в кухне, открывая окно настежь.

\- И больше они никогда о нас не вспоминали, - сказал Дмитрий. - Алиша пару раз звонила, один раз в гости зашла – но при этом так тряслась, боялась отца, что Ритка психанула и велела ей больше не утруждать себя визитами и звонками. – Он покачал головой. - Зря, наверное. Но Ритка никогда особо не отличалась деликатностью. Всегда говорила, что думала, а думала не всегда правильно. Она Алю презирала за то, что та слова отцу поперёк не скажет.

\- Однако Алиша и звонила, и приходила, - задумчиво произнесла Ника.

\- Да. Ритке тогда этого было мало. Всё или ничего.

\- Железный принцип, - сказал от окна Павел. – Я всегда говорил, намается она с ним в жизни.

\- После этого и Аля перестала появляться. Короче, дом её родителей – это место, куда бы она пошла в последнюю очередь. И последнее место, где ей могут позволить жить.

Ника вздрогнула. Представить, что кто-то скажет так про неё и её отца, было невозможно. Она и не предполагала, что такие жёстко-непреклонные родители бывают не только в старых сказках, но и в реальной жизни. Родной дом – это самое надёжное место в мире, а отец – самый близкий человек, единственный, кто всегда поможет и никогда не бросит.

\- Всё нормально? – вдруг спросил Павел.

Он подошёл ближе и внимательно смотрел на неё сверху вниз.

Ника кивнула.

\- Нормально. Только страшно. Когда самые близкие люди тебя предают.

Дмитрий пожал плечами.

\- Ну, они-то считают, что это их предали. По крайней мере, отец.

\- Всё равно. А… мама? – Ника произнесла это слово, слегка запнувшись. Мама. - Она-то как могла?! Она же… мама!

Ника ощутила на своём плече тёплую сильную ладонь. Павел всё ещё стоял у неё за спиной. Только сейчас она осознала, что здорово повысила голос, настолько её потряс рассказ. И ещё тут же поняла, почему Дмитрий всегда успокаивался, едва рука Павла касалась его плеча. Невозможно не успокоиться.

\- Они всего лишь люди, - тихо сказал Павел. – И не факт, что самые близкие. Кровное родство не всегда самое главное.

Может быть. Ника не могла этого понять, а спорить не хотела. Ей показалось, что он говорил не столько о Рите, сколько о себе, но уточнять не решилась. Рука ещё раз сжала её плечо и исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Пара шагов – и он снова стоял у окна, с новой сигаретой в руке.

Прошло почти две недели, и однажды вечером ребята вернулись весёлые и довольные. Ника решила, что появились новости о Рите, но всё оказалось проще. В одном из клубов, где в разговоре случайно проскочила информация о том, что они оба бывшие военные, им предложили работу в охране. Это была не бог весть какая работа, но за неё платили, и она была посменной. Они тут же договорились о графике, который позволял им работать в разные смены, но так, чтобы некоторые выходные у них пересекались.

\- Теперь мы больше не будем висеть у тебя на шее, - радостно вещал Дмитрий. – А ещё, пока один вкалывает, второй сможет продолжать поиски. И выходные иногда совпадают, так что день-другой в неделю мы даже будем надоедать тебе сразу оба.

Справедливости ради Ника заметила, что никто пока ни у кого на шее не висел, потому что на счету у обоих ребят ещё оставались деньги, заработанные в армии. Хотя они явно старались как можно скорее всё просадить, у них это не получалось.

\- Ничего, недолго оставалось, - отмахнулся Дмитрий, а Павел только кивнул.

С тех пор то один, то другой по очереди пропадали на сутки. Они возвращались рано утром, когда Ника или уходила в институт или ещё спала, уставшие, быстро ели и падали спать, просыпаясь только к вечеру, а то и к следующему утру.

Павел почти не рассказывал о новой работе, он не находил в ней ровным счётом ничего интересного, а Дмитрий часами развлекал Нику, когда они оставались вдвоём, в лицах изображая мимолётно увиденные им сценки из жизни ночного клуба. Ника не уставала поражаться – как он замечал такие мелочи и так интересно их пересказывал! Она никогда не скучала с ним, но всё равно, с гораздо большим нетерпением ждала выходных Павла. Они могли молчать весь вечер или спокойно говорить. О чём? Да обо всём. Правда, была в их разговорах тема, которую они оба старались, как будто по негласной договорённости, обходить. Это была тема семьи. Павел никогда не рассказывал ей о своих родителях, она не знала даже, откуда он, кроме того, что он землянин. А она не заговаривала ни об отце, ни об Оресте. И только однажды вспомнила о Каджеро.

\- Ника, можно я спрошу?

Павел пару часов назад вернулся из очередного рейда по кабакам, как они называли затянувшиеся поиски Риты, и сейчас они вдвоём сидели в гостиной. Ника, уютно устроившись в глубоком кресле, смотрела новости, а он за письменным столом читал одну из старых бумажных книг с маленькой полки. Ника знала, какую, не глядя на обложку – собрание эссе Брюса Ли.

\- Конечно, - удивилась она.

\- Кто этот мужчина с тобой?

Она сначала даже не поняла, о чём он. А когда поняла, то почему-то вспыхнула и торопливо объяснила:

\- Это Володя, он врач, он мой друг. Там, дома. Я в Медицинский поступала, потому что хочу работать, как он. Он был женат на моей тёте, - зачем-то сказала она, наконец.

Только замолчав, она поняла, что почти оправдывалась. Рассердилась, то ли на себя, за такую дурацкую реакцию на простой вопрос, то ли на Павла, за то, что он этот вопрос задал. Хотела сказать что-то ехидное, вроде «а что, ревнуешь?», но не смогла, когда увидела его лицо.

\- А-а-а, - протянул он, не отрывая взгляд от голографии. – Понятно.

Он больше не сказал ни слова, но на лице его Ника отчётливо увидела облегчение. Господи, да он спросил именно с тем смыслом, с каким она начала оправдываться. Он думал, что Володя – её парень. Эта мысль отчего-то поразила её настолько, что она не нашла ничего лучше, чем выйти из комнаты, чтобы успокоиться.

 

***

 

Искать по клубам можно было до бесконечности. Они обошли уже не только их район, но и все близлежащие. После того, как стало ясно, что Рита не просто уехала, а исчезла бесследно, ребята обратились в полицию. Однако там заявление принимать отказались, когда стало известно, что живёт Рита, по документам, с родителями, а те о пропаже не заявляли. Дмитрия даже слушать не стали, после первого же вопроса «а вы ей кто, собственно?».

Однажды Дмитрий проснулся утром в свой очередной выходной и понял, что так продолжаться больше не может.

Он вышел на кухню и, тяжело вздохнув, объявил, что сегодня пойдёт к Ритиным родителям. По глазам Ники и Павла стало ясно, что они давно ждали, когда он до этой мысли дойдёт, но до сих пор ни словом, ни взглядом на это ему не намекали. Он был им благодарен, потому что решиться на этот подвиг нужно было самому.

\- Я позвоню, - сказал он на прощание и неторопливо вышел из квартиры.

Адрес он помнил, дорогу тоже, хотя и был в этом доме всего один раз. Сначала он шёл медленно, пешком, но потом обозлился сам на себя за трусость и вызвал такси.

Через четверть часа он уже стоял перед дверью знакомой квартиры. Если и тут никто ничего не скажет… Это последнее место, где можно было искать Риткины следы, и это уж точно последнее место, куда он хотел обращаться. Но все остальные варианты уже были проверены, испробованы и не принесли результатов.

Дмитрий вздохнул и нажал кнопку звонка.

Дверь открылась почти сразу. На пороге стояла молоденькая девушка, в которой Дмитрий с трудом узнал Лалиту. Выросла девчонка. И стала копией матери, на Ритку мало похожа, только всё та же гордая посадка головы.

Лалита же вспомнила его, видимо, ещё глядя на экран видеонаблюдения.

\- Это ты, - утвердительно сказала она. – Дмитрий.

\- Да. Здравствуй, Лали. Скажи, а Рита не у вас?

Девушка удивлённо подняла брови.

\- Вы ушли вместе, и больше мы её не видели. Ты же помнишь, отец тогда…

\- Да-да, я помню, - нахмурился он. – Слушай, мне очень нужно поговорить с твоими родителями, это важно. Они дома?

Лалита несколько секунд размышляла, изучая его лицо, потом приняла решение и посторонилась.

\- Проходи. Только не думай, что тебе обрадуются.

\- Мне плевать, - не удержался Дмитрий, шагая через порог.

Если Лалите и не понравилась эта реплика, она не подала вида.

В знакомой гостиной всё оставалось по-прежнему, как и восемь лет назад. Разве что голограммы на стенах… Дмитрий поёжился. В этом доме, действительно, не было Риты. Совсем. Даже в качестве воспоминаний. Все снимки – либо последних лет, либо те, где нет средней дочери. Стёрли из памяти, как будто её и не было никогда.

\- Чем могу быть полезна? – неслышно вошла в комнату Ольга Рей.

Прошедшие годы её почти не изменили. Ни внешне, ни внутренне. То же спокойствие и доброжелательность, та же уравновешенность и нейтральность.

\- Здравствуйте, - Дмитрий заставил себя улыбнуться. – Я…

\- Вы ищете Риту, - Ольга не спрашивала, она утверждала.

\- Да.

Ольга качнула головой, жестом предложила ему сесть. Усмехнулась невесело.

\- Она от вас сбежала?

\- Нет, - растерялся Дмитрий. Эта очевидная для Ольги мысль до сих пор не приходила ему в голову, но сейчас вдруг ударила своей вероятностью.

\- Мы ничего не знаем! – громко сказал от дверей Рандхир. – И нас не интересуют ваши с ней проблемы.

Дмитрий с трудом удержал те слова, которые сами просились на язык, он понимал, что, выкрикнув их, не добьётся ничего. Он вздохнул и попытался собрать всю убедительность и искренность, вложив их в свой голос.

\- Мы несколько лет не виделись, я был в армии. Теперь вернулся, а она исчезла. Я боюсь, что с ней что-то случилось, - он говорил быстро, боясь, что его перебьют.

Ритины родители молчали, молчала, почти не дыша, и Лалита.

Дмитрий перевёл дух и продолжил.

\- В той квартире, где мы жили, сейчас живут другие люди. Они даже не слышали о ней. Мы... Я весь город обыскал. Её нигде нет. Я прошу вас, если вы что-то знаете...

\- Да не знаем мы ничего! - взорвался Рандхир. - Вы как ушли тогда, восемь лет назад, так мы о ней ничего и не слышали. А всё, что вы тут рассказываете, меня лично не удивляет. Я так и знал!

\- Прошу вас, Дима, - тихо, бесцветно проговорила Ольга. – Вам лучше уйти. Мы действительно ничего не знаем.

Дмитрий молча поднялся, глядя ей в глаза. Он видел, как она борется с желанием броситься непонятно куда, искать непонятно где, чувствовал, как бьётся её сердце – мать никогда не забывала своей дочери и в то же время не могла переступить волю мужа. Это было выше его понимания, и он не мог ей помочь.

\- Я ухожу, не волнуйтесь. И я её найду, хоть и без вашей помощи, - он говорил только с ней, не обращая внимания на громкий голос Рандхира:

\- Убирайся вон!

\- Я сообщу вам, когда найду её, - сказал Дмитрий и уловил благодарность в глазах маленькой женщины.

Он развернулся и вышел, ни на кого не глядя.

На улице Дмитрий с ужасом понял, что его охватывает отчаяние. Он до сих пор не позволял себе даже задуматься о том, что делать, когда всё будет перепробовано. Ни одной мысли в голову больше не приходило, стучало только одно – «она сбежала от вас?»

Она могла уйти от него. Встретила кого-нибудь и просто ушла, потому и следов не оставила. Но он не мог в это поверить. Его звёздочка не могла уйти. Просто не могла. Дело не в его самоуверенности – и не таких как он бросают. Но он знал, что Рита дождалась бы его. Ждала ведь так долго, он знал, что ждала. Что-то случилось.

\- Дима, - нерешительно позвал запыхавшийся девичий голос сзади. Не глядя, узнал Алишу.

Обернулся, встретил Риткин взгляд с лица старшей сестры, слегка вздрогнул.

\- Дима, я случайно домой заехала, мы с тобой немного разминулись. Лали мне с порога сказала, что ты только что ушёл, я подумала – вдруг догоню. И догнала.

\- Здравствуй, - запоздало сказал Дмитрий, пытаясь понять – зачем догоняла?

\- Я виделась с Риткой с полгода назад, - быстро сказала Алиша. – Она как раз тогда уезжала из вашей квартиры.

\- Куда? – жадно спросил Дмитрий, хватая девушку за руку.

Алиша качнула головой.

\- Я толком и не знаю. Она ведь в «Каравелле» танцевала, почти жила там… мы мало виделись. И она тогда почти со мной не разговаривала. Дима, с ней беда, - Алиша перевела дыхание.

Дмитрий сжимал её руку, не говоря ни слова, пытаясь понять – что кроется за этим «с ней беда».

То, что сказала Алиша, его оглушило. Не настолько, чтобы впасть в отчаяние, но как раз настолько, чтобы забыть позвонить Фениксу. Он сообщил ему, что у родителей Риты нет, едва выйдя за порог их дома. А после сказанного Алишей - забыл. Когда, уже ближе к вечеру, вспомнил, то просто отключил телефон, пока его не начали разыскивать. Его впервые не волновало то, что Феникс может беспокоиться, и то, что будет, когда он всё же вернётся. Сейчас Дмитрий был не в состоянии говорить ни с кем. Только с теми, кто мог навести его на след Риты.

Рассказ её сестры не содержал информации - где искать. Он содержал другое, то, что его так убило. И это же «другое» давало понять, что до сих пор они просто не там искали. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у него было направление поисков. И вспомнились знакомые, которые могли помочь. Ну, хотя бы подкорректировать это самое направление.

 

Но разве могли они с Пашкой предположить такое! Вот они, его предчувствия. Опять оправдались…


	9. Chapter 9

### Глава 8 

  


Ника смотрела в окно, за которым уже начало смеркаться. Ей было немного тревожно. Дмитрий как ушёл утром, так и не возвращался. Он позвонил около полудня, сказал, что у родителей Риты нет, и что он походит ещё. Больше он не объявлялся. В принципе, Димка не маленький, ничего с ним не случится, но за последнее время она так сблизилась с этими двумя ребятами, что уже не могла оставаться спокойной и равнодушной. Мальчики ворвались в её жизнь и как-то сразу стали её частью. И жизни, и самой Ники. Это было необъяснимо, не поддавалось никаким законам логики, но это было так. Черноволосый улыбчивый Димка, такой весёлый, что, казалось, ничто в этом мире не способно погасить его жизнерадостность, и Павел - спокойный, уверенный в себе, надёжный и… и такой рыжий.

Ника усмехнулась.

Паша и Димка так сильно отличались от всех её знакомых… Разве что Орест и Володя производили на неё такое же впечатление, конечно, не считая отца. Но Орест – это Орест, а Володя был рядом всегда, сколько Ника себя помнила, и она привыкла к этому. А все остальные, с кем сталкивала её жизнь, доверия не внушали. Или уважение, или ничего. Но не доверие. И не… не любовь. Ника знала чётко: я люблю папу. Я люблю Володю. Я люблю Ореста. Всё.

А эти мальчики внушили ей доверие с первых же слов, с первых взглядов. И чем больше она их узнавала, тем больше чувствовала, что не ошиблась. А ещё чувствовала, что они тоже верят ей. И это было новое ощущение, чрезвычайно приятное, но пугающее своей откровенностью.

\- Ника, что с тобой?

Этот негромкий хрипловатый голос заставил её вздрогнуть. Вот. Кого ещё могло взволновать то, что она битых полчаса пялится в окно, в котором не видно ничего, кроме соседнего дома? Только Пашу. Или Димку. Тот давно оторвал бы её от этого бессмысленного занятия своими шуточками.

\- Так, - качнула она головой. – Тревожно что-то. Димка не дает о себе знать.

\- Ничего, - успокаивающе сказал Павел. – Он не младенец, не потеряется. Ты же знаешь, они с Риткой в этой ночной жизни как рыбы в воде всегда были. Ничего с ним не случится.

Ника кивнула. Он прав, как всегда.

 

А между тем сам Павел в этом уверен не был. Индиго, конечно, сильно изменился за последние годы, за время их службы, но сейчас он находился на той грани, когда разумность действий сменяет отчаяние. Как бы он, в самом деле, глупостей не наделал. Но сию минуту помочь Павел ничем не мог. Не бросаться же сломя голову по вечерней Москве, зигзагами обегая все открывающиеся ночные заведения. Чёрт знает, где Димка сейчас.

Ника наконец отвернулась от окна, прошла вглубь комнаты и села в кресло. Невольно Павел снова восхитился – как у неё получается самые простые движения превращать почти в танец. У Риты так не получалось, хотя, казалось бы, танец – это её стихия. Даже сейчас, грустная и расстроенная, Ника перемещалась по комнате как будто для неё играла неслышная постороннему уху мелодия. И в кресло она не просто села, а словно приготовилась позировать для фотографа, но при этом так естественно и легко, словно продолжала следовать своей музыке.

\- Паш! Ты меня слышишь? – тут до него дошло, что Ника уже не в первый раз пытается что-то спросить, а он всё стоит у окна и тупо на неё смотрит.

\- Прости, я задумался. Что ты говоришь?

\- Я заметила, - вздохнула Ника. – Ничего уже. Пойду-ка я чай приготовлю.

Она выскользнула из комнаты, а Павел медленно повернулся к окну, уперся лбом в холодное стекло и подумал, что впервые за долгое время не уверен, что знает, как вести себя дальше и что предпринять.

 

На кухне Ника включила чайник, достала чашки, поставила их на поднос, потянулась за вазой с пирожными, а в голове в это время стучало: дура-дура-дура… Человеку и так тяжело, на него столько проблем свалилось, а тут ещё она со своими переживаниями.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – вполголоса спросила она сама себя. – Что тебе от него надо?

Ника посмотрела на фигурные ложечки в руке, как будто дожидаясь ответа от них. Не дождалась и с неожиданной для самой себя злостью швырнула серебристые равнодушные рыбки на пол.

Дверь моментально распахнулась.

\- Что случилось? – тревожно спросил Павел, возникая на пороге. Взгляд обежал кухню, выхватил ложки на полу, смущённое лицо Ники.

\- Я просто ложки уронила, - тихо сообщила она, не поднимая глаз. – Всё нормально.

\- Так. – Павел вошёл в кухню и решительно удержал Нику от порыва поднять ложки, крепко взяв её за руку. – Бросаем это всё, чай выпить мы всегда успеем. Поехали.

Ника как-то мельком подумала, что надо хотя бы спросить «куда», но лицо Павла с загадочно повеселевшими глазами и его изменившийся голос ей помешали. Ну, не хочется спрашивать всякие глупости, когда тебя так многообещающе зовут.

Проходя мимо ниши с одеждой, Павел, не глядя, выхватил оттуда свою куртку и плащ Ники, всё так же решительно, не оставляя ей ни малейшего шанса сопротивляться, вывел за дверь. Ника успела заметить, что он куда-то звонит, уловила почти неслышный разговор, а когда они спустились вниз и вышли из парадной двери, их уже ждал белый с жёлтыми полосками такси-аэрокар. Павел помог ей занять заднее сиденье, сам сел на место впереди и занялся приборной панелью. Несколько непонятных мановений руками над клавишами управления, и на небольшом дисплее загорелась надпись: «Аэрокар переведён в режим ручного управления. Приятного полёта!»

Ника никогда не летала на аэротакси с ручным управлением, но зато слышала страшные истории о том, как самоуверенные доморощенные водители отключали автопилот и попадали в жуткие аварии одна страшнее другой…

\- Пристегнись, - обернулся к ней Павел. Дождался, когда она опустит фиксатор, мягко удерживающий её тело вжатым в сиденье, вдруг неожиданно весело улыбнулся и подмигнул. – Сейчас полетим. Быстро.

Он отвернулся обратно к панели, опустил свой фиксатор и коснулся клавиш. Аэрокар плавно пошёл вверх.

Ника смотрела на удаляющуюся землю и вдруг поняла, что не боится. Ни воспоминаний о страшных рассказах, ни высоты, ни обещания «лететь быстро». Наоборот, ей хотелось сейчас именно лететь, и именно быстро, подальше от города, от дома, от Димки, от проблем и вопросов. Она устроилась поудобнее. Аэрокар, повинуясь рукам пилота, заложил широкий вираж, позволяя Нике в окно разглядеть их дом с разных точек, и вдруг резко увеличил скорость, продолжая полёт по касательной к пройденному кругу, на запад Москвы.

Ника только слабо пискнула, а навстречу уже летело стремительно темнеющее небо с розовыми облаками. Заходящее солнце полоснуло по летящему аппарату снизу одним из своих последних лучей, и слева над приборной панелью, вдруг вспыхнуло ещё одно солнце – огненно-рыжее, горящее живым пламенем... Иллюзия была короткой, но яркой, почти реально ощутимой, и Нике на секунду стало нестерпимо жарко. Спустя несколько секунд аэркар слегка изменил курс, и закатный лучик выпутался из волос Павла, покинув кабину. А Ника буквально поймала себя за руку, которая сама собой устремилась занять место убежавшего луча.

«Вот ещё, придумала, - ругала она себя за этот порыв, пытаясь унять жар в полыхающих щеках. – Ещё не хватало, совсем дурой себя выставить».

\- Мы уже почти прилетели, - сообщил Павел, не оборачиваясь. – Сейчас садиться будем!

Ника оглянулась. И снова не испугалась, обнаружив, что город остался далеко позади. Она чувствовала только радость полёта, покалывающее нетерпение где-то в груди и рыжее тепло, идущее с переднего сиденья.

 

А Павел впереди немного боялся. Это ощущение было редким и непривычным для него. Нет, не то, чтобы он никогда его не испытывал. Ничего не боятся только полные идиоты, это давно известно. Идиотом Павел Лазарев не был. Но он очень давно не чувствовал неуверенности в своих действиях. Хотя он решил, что эта поездка-полёт для Ники сейчас самое то, чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, чтобы временно забыть о тревоге, чтобы просто развеяться, но не был уверен, что она правильно воспримет то, что он хотел ей показать. Павел помнил, как радостно визжала Рита, когда они с Димкой почти три года назад вырвались в отпуск и привезли её сюда. Визжала и прыгала, как девчонка. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что Рита на несколько лет старше Ники, она и есть девчонка. А вот что скажет сейчас Ника, Павел не знал. И если он ошибся, то всё испортится. И его поступок окажется действительно дурацким. И этот полёт в закат станет ненужным.

Ещё он немного опасался, что не сможет довести дело до конца. Чёрт возьми, надо было сперва слетать одному, проверить, не отключено ли тут всё намертво, а уже потом тащить сюда девушку. Но что сделано, то сделано. Павел быстро обернулся, увидел Никино счастливое лицо, обращённое в сторону гаснущего заката, и немного успокоился. По крайней мере, сам полёт пошёл ей на пользу.

Он посадил аэрокар чуть поодаль от входа. Ника выскочила сама, не дожидаясь, когда ей помогут.

\- Где это мы? - заинтересованно спросила она, осматриваясь.

Пейзаж, и правда, был интригующим - ни одного жилого здания в обозримом пространстве, река вдали, какие-то невысокие постройки без единого огонька, высокий и длинный серый забор и много-много высокой травы.

\- Какое-то совершенно дикое место, - Ника слегка поёжилась от свежего ветерка с реки, а Павел отчётливо услышал в её голосе восхищение.

\- Лет пятнадцать назад это дикое место было одним из центров цивилизованного отдыха на природе. Тут были такие толпы людей...

Он вынул из аэрокара предусмотрительно захваченный плащ, помог Нике его надеть, потом протянул ей руку и повёл к входу. Ворота, конечно, были заперты, как и три года назад, но разве это могло остановить Феникса! Спустя пару минут створки с лёгким сопротивлением распахнулись.

\- Прошу! - широким жестом пригласил Павел.

Ника огляделась:

\- А что это?

После заросшего травой пустыря находившееся за забором поражало стройностью линий и многообразием непонятных конструкций. Солнце село, но небо ещё не потемнело окончательно, и на светло-синем фоне отчётливо вырисовывались их контуры. Плавные очертания причудливо изгибающихся полос пересекались вертикальными линиями несущих стержней. Что-либо ещё в наступающей темноте разобрать было сложно.

\- Сейчас сама поймёшь, - улыбнулся Павел. - Только подожди немного.

Он снова взял её за руку.

\- Ты боишься?

Ника помотала головой.

\- Тогда постой тут. И сделай то, о чём я тебя попрошу.

Павел оставил Нику у ворот, а сам пошёл в сторону кабины оператора. Он не был тут три года, но дорогу нашёл бы даже в полной темноте. Внутри кабины без света было сложнее, но выручил карманный фонарик, который он по старой привычке всё время таскал с собой.

 

Она давно перестала бояться. Ей даже вопрос показался странным. Как можно бояться чего-то рядом с ним?

Ника всё ещё пыталась понять, куда же они прилетели, когда услышала откуда-то слева радостное: «Есть!», а через несколько мгновений Павел из темноты скомандовал:

\- Ника, закрой глаза!

Она послушно зажмурилась, а он добавил:

\- Только не открывай, пока я не скажу.

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответила девушка, но он услышал.

\- Вот и умница, - донеслось до неё.

Сначала ей показалось, что она слышит какой-то шелест, непонятные щелчки, а потом вдруг откуда-то донеслись звуки смутно знакомой мелодии. Что это играло, Ника не успела вспомнить, только подумала, что под такую музыку в старых фильмах происходили всякие романтические объяснения, и от этой мысли защекотало в груди. Внезапно рядом зашуршало, на её плечи легли осторожные тёплые руки, а рядом с ухом такой знакомый, чуть хрипловатый голос сказал:

\- А теперь открывай!

Каскад переливающихся огней показался Нике ослепительным. Радужные фонтаны нестерпимо ярких искр-светляков били слева и справа, волнистые изгибы непонятных полос превратились в ярко освещённые виражи «американских горок», которые Ника видела только в тех же старых фильмах, а чуть дальше, за всеми чудесами возвышался сияющий обод огромного колеса высотой с многоэтажный дом. Такого она в кино не помнила.

\- Что это? - повторила она.

Павел выпустил её плечи, протянул руку.

\- Пошли, поближе посмотрим.

Вблизи оно оказалось ещё больше. По внешнему краю колеса обнаружились небольшие кабинки, по одной на каждую гигантскую «спицу» - разноцветные, наполовину прозрачные. У нижней точки колеса находилась платформа, к которой вела лестница, начинавшаяся прямо около их ног.

\- Поднимаемся, - потянул Нику наверх Павел.

Она хотела было спросить, куда и зачем, но промолчала. Позволила подвести её к кабинке, открыть дверцу и усадить на мягкий диванчик. И только когда поняла, что он сам не собирается следовать за ней, а наоборот, хочет уйти обратно вниз, всё же испугалась.

\- Куда ты?

\- Да не бойся, - Павел снова заглянул в кабинку, как-то непривычно улыбнулся. – Я сейчас вернусь. Ничего не бойся, поняла?

От этого голоса, от этой нежной улыбки – да, вот что было непривычным! – Ника снова успокоилась, и ей даже стало немного стыдно, что она на секунду перестала ему доверять. Девушка только слегка вздрогнула, когда кабинка качнулась и плавно двинулась вперёд. Она не успела проехать и пары метров, когда в открытую дверцу легко вскочил совершенно не запыхавшийся Павел, хотя Ника видела, что он бежал издалека, а потом почти летел по лестнице.

Он закрыл дверцу, щёлкнул замком, сел напротив Ники.

\- Это называется «колесо обозрения», такой аттракцион, - ответил он, наконец, на её вопрос. – Смотри, скоро мы поднимемся совсем высоко, отсюда можно будет всю Москву увидеть.

Павел нажал кнопку на стене, и прозрачные стёкла с тихим шорохом ушли вниз, впустив в кабину прохладный вечерний воздух. Ника молча оглядывалась. Во всем этом было что-то необычное. Несмотря на то, что только что они прилетели сюда на аэрокаре, который нёс их намного выше, чем могла подняться эта кабинка, подъём казался волнующим приключением. В груди снова проснулось щекочущее предчувствие чего-то хорошего, а голова начала слегка кружиться. То ли от увеличивающейся высоты, то ли от негромкой музыки, которая летела из маленького динамика на потолке, то ли от того, что на неё неотрывно смотрели эти упрямые синие глаза, то ли от этого тёплого пушистого голоса.

\- Ты не думай, это совсем не так, как на аэротакси. Это совсем по-другому, - как будто прочитав её мысли, продолжил Павел. – Когда я был маленький, меня сюда дядя Серёжа привозил. Это был такой парк аттракционов, в стиле ретро. Ну, знаешь, когда-то такие парки были в каждом городе. А потом тут вот построили один, для любителей старины. Правда, его уже лет десять как закрыли.

\- Да? А как же… - вырвалось у Ники.

\- Мы года три назад приезжали, я ребятам показывал это место. А Димке приспичило покататься. Ну, если ему что-то в голову взбрело – тут с ним можно либо драться, либо помогать. Третьего не дано.

Ника улыбнулась.

\- Так что пришлось помогать, - развёл Павел руками. - Мы с ним с панелью оператора немного похимичили и нашли, как всё включить. Честно говоря, я боялся, что за три года тут всё окончательно обесточили, но ошибался, к счастью.

Так странно оказалось слышать от него слова «я боялся», так неожиданно видеть его смущение, что Нику захлестнуло незнакомое ей до сих пор чувство. В нём сплелись восхищение, удивление, тоже смущение и совершенно новая, не испытанная ранее нежность. Хотелось оказаться не напротив, а рядом, хотелось всё-таки запустить руки в это рыжее золото. «Стоп, Ника, - оборвала она сама себя. - Если бы он всего этого хотел, он бы сам сел рядом. Так что держи свои эмоции при себе».

\- Ритка тогда визжала, как маленькая, - сказал Павел и вдруг замолчал, как будто решил не продолжать.

\- Паш, а кто такой дядя Серёжа? - спросила Ника, чтобы избавить его от необходимости срочно искать тему для продолжения разговора.

Он некоторое время смотрел в сторону реки, медленно уплывающей вниз она уже успела пожалеть, что спросила.

\- Это друг моих родителей, - тихо сказал, наконец, Павел. - Я у него жил года полтора, после того, как они погибли. Мне тогда пять лет было.

\- Прости, я не знала... – тихо произнесла Ника.

\- Я не говорил, вот и не знала. Тут не за что извиняться.

Ника молча кивнула. Она видела, что он собирается продолжать, и приготовилась ждать так долго, как потребуется.

\- Родители оставили меня у дяди Сережи, а сами полетели на Венеру. Там проходила какая-то научная конференция. Они были биологами.

Ника заметила, что сидит со стиснутыми до онемения руками. Она чувствовала, что сейчас Павел рассказывает ей то, что мало кто слышал, во всяком случае, от него самого. Почему он вдруг решил, что Ника должна знать эту историю, она не понимала, но для неё это неожиданное доверие значило очень много. Поэтому она затаила дыхание и боялась пошевелиться, чтобы не помешать.

\- Они взяли билет на обычный лайнер, который шёл с Луны. Почти сразу после старта лайнер был захвачен террористами, которые требовали... Впрочем, это сейчас не имеет значения. Во время захвата лайнера космическим спецназом погибли шестеро заложников. И мой отец.

Ника прижала руку ко рту. И он тоже. И по нему проехалось то же самое! Это было совпадение, одно из самых неожиданных и тяжёлых на Никиной памяти. Но ещё тяжелее было слышать, как мертвеет недавно ещё живой и весёлый голос, видеть, как стремительно потухает взгляд всегда ясных глаз.

\- Маму тяжело ранили. Её ещё успели привезти на Землю.

 

…Они приехали в центральную больницу так быстро, как смогли. В большом зелёном холле дядя Серёжа нервно мерил расстояние от стены до стены широкими шагами – он уже всё знал, включая и то, что Алина Лазарева умирает, и спасти её вряд ли удастся. А Пашка сидел на большом жёстком диване и терпеливо ждал, когда его пустят к маме. Он иногда ловил на себе странный взгляд дяди Серёжи, и от этого внутри всё переворачивалось и становилось страшно, хотя взгляд был не пугающий, а наоборот – как будто дядя Серёжа вот–вот заплачет. Только это и было самое страшное.

Подошедший врач в зелёном халате что-то тихо говорил дяде Сереже, не глядя в сторону мальчика на диване. Потом замолчал, а дядя тяжело подошёл к Пашке, присел рядом с ним и тихо сказал, что мамы больше нет. Что папы нет тоже, что всё это из-за террористов, что теперь Пашка, наверное, будет жить с ним, что он, дядя Серёжа, никому его не отдаст.

\- Я хочу к маме, - тихо перебил Пашка.

Дядя Серёжа замолчал и как-то беспомощно посмотрел на врача. Тот подошёл ближе, тоже присел так, чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с Пашкиным.

\- Понимаешь, её очень тяжело ранили. Мы не смогли ей помочь, и она умерла.

\- Я понял. Я хочу видеть мою маму, - упрямо повторил он.

Да что они, не понимают, что ли! Он знает, что такое «умерла», мама и папа рассказывали ему об этом. Но ещё он знает, что потом её не будет уже совсем, он никогда её больше не увидит. Так говорили родители. Когда человек умирает, его больше никто не видит. А сейчас мама здесь, за этими зелёными стенками. И на неё ещё можно посмотреть.

Мужчины переглянулись, и дядя Серёжа едва заметно кивнул. Врач снова перевёл взгляд на Пашку.

\- Тогда я должен тебя предупредить.

И он сказал, что мама совсем не такая, какой он привык её видеть, что на ней ссадины и синяки, что у неё в руках много специальных трубочек, что вокруг разные приборы, и что в операционной могли не успеть убрать кровь …

Пашка молча слез с дивана. Пусть всё это будет, но он хотел к ней.

В операционную дядя Серёжа ввёл его за руку, но мальчик высвободился, когда увидел маму, лежавшую посередине комнаты на белом столе. Действительно, от блестящих непонятных приборов к ней тянулись трубочки и провода, и белая рука на краю стола была вся в ссадинах, как будто мама упала с велосипеда, как Пашка пару месяцев назад.

Врач и дядя Серёжа остались в дверях, а он пошёл дальше. И плакать начал только тогда, когда увидел её закрытые глаза на застывшем лице. Это было мамино лицо, но её самой здесь не было. И никогда больше не будет.

Через некоторое время они с дядей Сережёй вышли в широкий коридор, где ходили люди в зелёных халатах, а около лифта стояли какие-то мужчины, одетые в чёрные блестящие комбинезоны космических военных. Пашка видел таких по головизору, они всегда ему нравились, но сейчас было всё равно. Они с дядей тоже подошли к лифту, и вдруг один из военных сделал шаг к ним навстречу. Пашка поднял голову, увидел светлые волосы, сжатые губы, нахмуренные брови и виноватые голубые глаза. Военный вдруг опустился на одно колено, и эти глаза оказались совсем близко.

\- Это была твоя мама? – спросил он.

Пашка только молча кивнул, а вокруг всё начало расплываться от новых слёз.

\- Парень, мы никак не могли успеть. Мы старались, но не смогли прорваться вовремя. Эти гады слишком хорошо подготовились. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с твоей мамой...

 

Ника сама уже ничего не видела. Она хорошо понимала, что пережил Павел. Всего восемь месяцев прошло с тех пор, как погибли мама, Лиза и Инга, как образовалась пустота в душе, страшная и гулкая, куда невозможно заглядывать. А ведь она уже совсем взрослая, и у неё остались отец, Володя, Орест. А Паше тогда было всего пять лет, и у него не оставалось никого.

\- Он извинялся за то, что не смог выполнить свою работу так, как должен был, - говорил Павел всё тем же помертвевшим голосом. – Он тогда сам чуть не плакал. Потому что одно дело там, во время операции, сказать «Чёрт, мы не успели», а другое – смотреть в глаза ребёнка, только что простившегося с матерью, которую ты «не успел» спасти.

Он помолчал. Ника быстро вытерла слёзы, пока Павел на неё не смотрел.

\- Я после этого твёрдо решил, что уж я-то успел бы. И у меня появилась идея фикс. Стать таким вот спецназовцем, как тот лейтенант из больницы, и спасать людей. Только так, чтобы успевать. Знаешь, дети часто мечтают стать военными, пилотами, врачами, учёными. Только мало кто доносит свои мечты из детства во взрослую жизнь. А я донёс. Я и сейчас не представляю, как буду жить без этой работы.

Она хотела спросить, почему же он уволился, если это было дело его жизни, но не стала. Если захочет, расскажет сам.

\- Я так рвался в армию, что дядя Серёжа почти не раздумывал. Теперь-то я понимаю, что поднимать чужого пацана холостому мужику тяжело. Нет, если бы я не подал ему идею с армией, он бы от меня не отказался. Отец был ему самым близким другом... Но идею я подал. Когда мне исполнилось шесть, меня приняли в военное училище. В Суворовское, если тебе это о чём-нибудь говорит.

Хотя Ника раньше и слышала это название, говорило оно мало, однако она кивнула. Неважно, всё неважно, кроме этого рассказа. Она заметила, что колесо уже сделало полный оборот и сейчас снова поднимает их на вершину, но ей было не до того. Крутится и пусть крутится, только бы не прервать Павла.

\- Так я там и учился. А в семнадцать меня автоматом перевели в высшее. Все уже знали, что я рвусь в ВКС, в спецназ. Туда и готовили. А потом я с Димкой познакомился. Ну, мы тебе рассказывали, - Павел коротко взглянул на Нику. - Мы с ним так сдружились, что я его за собой потащил. Не промахнулся - он легко отбор прошёл и служил потом, как полагается. Хотя, конечно, не его это дело. Ну, знаешь, как это бывает: у человека хорошо всё получается, вроде, даже с удовольствием, а когда он бросает это дело и другим начинает заниматься, - вздыхает с облегчением. Вот и Димка так же. Он в армию пошёл за тремя вещами: за героической романтикой, за деньгами и за мной. Из всего набора в итоге остался только последний пункт. Деньги за всё это хоть и хорошие платили, но на другой работе можно было получать столько же, а то и больше. Романтика подрастерялась ещё на Земле, за те несколько месяцев, что мы тут тренировались, героика постепенно превратилась в обыкновенную работу, когда мы четыре года только и жили, что на нашем носителе, который швыряли на разные планеты. Иногда бывало - только вернёмся, упадём в койки, а в шесть утра - новое задание.

Ника поёжилась. Ей, как и Дмитрию в своё время, служба в космическом спецназе представлялась чем-то выдающимся, романтическим и даже немного сказочным. А Павел рассказывал всё так буднично, так похоже на любую другую работу, только труднее.

\- Ещё на базе я получил доступ к архивам и нашёл описание той операции, во время которой погибли родители. Лейтенант зря извинялся. Они не были виноваты. Они и не могли успеть. И я бы тоже не успел, даже сейчас, с нашим оружием и нашей техникой. А тогда это было тем более невозможно. Я ему так и сказал.

\- Ты потом с ним встречался? – спросила Ника.

\- Он был моим командиром. Подполковник Фойзе командует «Киплингом», наша рота была у него в подчинении.

Нике показалось, что кабинка под ногами провалилась.

\- «Киплинг»? – чуть слышно переспросила она. – Ты летал на «Киплинге»?

\- Да, все четыре года.

 

…«Операцию по освобождению заложников на Каджеро проводит мобильная рота «Киплинга». Это профессионалы своего дела, и мы можем надеяться, что операция будет проведена быстро, эффективно и бескровно».

Тогда она не отрывалась от выпусков новостей, ждала известий из дома. И ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как надеяться на спецназовцев «Киплинга»…

 

Ника вцепилась в край сиденья обеими руками, в голове бился один-единственный вопрос: кто из них тогда, восемь месяцев назад, штурмовал дома, захваченные этими ублюдками? А Павел по-прежнему не смотрел на неё, скользя невидящим взглядом по огням внизу.

\- А чуть меньше года назад произошел этот захват на Каджеро. «Киплинг» получил задание - уничтожить террористов и спасти заложников. Да ты знаешь, чего я рассказываю, ты же оттуда. Ревнёв, «большая галактическая шишка», в заложниках… Да что Ревнёв - там дети, женщины… Ну, ты лучше меня знаешь, как там дело было.

«Ой, Паша, ты не представляешь, насколько хорошо я это знаю», - мелькнуло в голове у Ники.

\- Меня назначили командовать операцией. Тогда перед высадкой Фойзе сказал, что если мы не спасем заложников, то как минимум нам грозит потеря погон, как максимум - мне и ему трибунал. Но он мог мне этого и не говорить - я и так всегда делал всё, что от меня зависит. До той операции мне себя не в чем было упрекнуть.

Ника не понимала, что она чувствует. Она как будто разделилась пополам. Одна её половинка хотела кричать, обвинять, даже ударить, хотела биться в истерике - мама, мама, если бы он не ошибся, ты могла бы быть живой! А вторая с тем же неистовством рвалась к этому мальчику напротив, который вот уже почти год казнит себя за то, что не успел там, где, возможно, и нельзя было успеть. Рвалась обнять, успокоить, сказать, что он не виноват, что нельзя тащить на своих плечах вину за ошибки всех остальных. Нику раздирало на две части, она почти физически это ощущала.

\- Ника, - вернул её в реальность Павел. - Я хотел тебя спросить.

Она вздрогнула, когда он назвал её имя. И заранее испугалась вопроса. Если он сейчас спросит, придётся ответить. Но она не была готова. Она ещё сама не поняла, что произошло, что изменилось, и как ей нужно теперь поступить. Но он хочет спросить.

Некоторое время она выдерживала его тревожно-упрямый взгляд, впервые замечая, как он колеблется. И в ту секунду, когда она уже была готова опустить глаза, он снова изменился - стал прежним, спокойным и решительным.

\- Прости, - мотнул он головой, словно отметая все тревожные вопросы. - Я тебя сюда привёз, чтобы от грустных мыслей отвлечь, а сам загрузил своими проблемами. Между прочим, мы крутимся уже чёрт знает какой круг, - без перехода сообщил он. - И времени уже почти час ночи. Если хочешь, мы можем ещё на чём-нибудь покататься или домой вернуться.

Ника нажала кнопку, стёкла поднялись, укрыв кабину от прохладного ветра.

\- Домой, - тихо сказала она. - Я хочу домой.

Павел кивнул. Нельзя было понять - расстроил его ответ или наоборот он мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Лицо его оставалось спокойным, от напряжения и горечи последних минут не осталось и следа. Ника подумала - он рассказал ей то, что мешало ему, что тяготило, как любой скелет в шкафу. Он не решился спросить, но это ничего не меняет - он всё равно ждёт ответа, ждёт её реакции, наверняка волнуется, поэтому и надел свою привычную маску «я спокоен». Как бронежилет. Даже если она скажет, что он ей противен, что после всего, что узнала, она не хочет его видеть, потому что там погибли её мама и Лиза с Ингой – даже тогда его лицо не дрогнет.

Так что ты ему скажешь, Ника?

Колесо опустило их кабинку вниз, Павел открыл дверцу, шагнул на землю, подал руку. Она, не колеблясь, вложила свою ладонь в его, шагнула следом. Не разжимая рук, они спустились вниз по лестнице, и только тут он неохотно, как показалось девушке, выпустил её пальцы и отошёл к незаметному маленькому строению справа. Несколько секунд – и остановилось огромное сияющее колесо, а потом почти сразу погасли волшебные огни, превратив переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги сказку в мрачно темнеющие на фоне звёздного неба силуэты. Глаза Ники ещё не успели толком привыкнуть к темноте, а Павел уже снова оказался рядом. Он молча взял её за руку и повёл к выходу, аккуратно направляя и поддерживая, когда она спотыкалась на неровностях дорожки. Аэрокар ждал их там, где его оставили. Ника запоздало подумала, что за эти три с лишним часа на счётчике набралась большая сумма.

\- Я автопилот включу, - ровным голосом сказал Павел, когда усадил её на заднее сиденье. – Устал я что-то.

\- Хорошо, - отозвалась Ника таким же ровным голосом, а внутри что-то сжалось, когда она подумала, что сейчас он сядет рядом с ней.

Но он закрыл дверь и сел снова впереди. Ника подавила вздох то ли облегчения, то ли разочарования – она всё ещё сама не понимала, чего испытывала больше.

Все двадцать минут полёта они молчали. В такси горел свет, и за окном ничего не было видно – сплошная чернота ночного неба. Зато Ника могла, не отрываясь, смотреть на смешные рыжие завитки на затылке Павла, который так ни разу и не обернулся. Она думала, что сейчас, наверное, он жалеет о сказанном и вообще - что привёз её в этот парк.

От того, что сейчас сделает она, Ника, зависит, что будет дальше. Или они разойдутся навсегда, или наоборот, она примет его со всеми этими скелетами в шкафах и его грузом вины. Или, что ещё лучше, поможет избавиться от них. И, кажется, Ника уже знала, что будет делать, когда они прилетят домой. Она скажет то, что хотела сказать её вторая половинка там, на колесе – что не виноват он. Что те люди, чьи близкие погибли там, наверняка не обвиняют спецназовцев, ведь те и так сделали всё, что могли. А не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает. Он, конечно, ответит, что она не может говорить за тех, кто потерял близких, и тогда она расскажет про маму с Лизой. Конечно, права была именно эта половинка. Как можно обвинять его в убийстве, которое он не совершал, а пытался предотвратить? Как можно ударить, если ему и так плохо? Как можно не помочь, если ему нужна помощь?

Дмитрий в квартиру так и не вернулся. Но сейчас это Нику уже абсолютно не волновало. Её волновало, как продолжить оборвавшийся разговор. Дома из головы вылетело всё, что она обдумывала последние десять минут полёта. Всё казалось надуманным и каким-то ненатуральным. Как сказать, чтобы он понял и поверил, как сделать, чтобы слова не повисли в воздухе, а подействовали?

\- Я всё-таки приготовлю чай, - деревянно сказала она совсем не то, что было нужно, и стремительно скрылась за спасительной дверью кухни.

Подобрала валяющиеся на полу ложки, механически их вымыла, снова включила чайник и застыла, глядя на поднимающиеся со дна пузырьки в его прозрачном боку. А с чего она взяла, что ему вообще важно её мнение? Это же Павел. Он сказал ей то, что считал нужным. Он просто был с ней честным, хотел, чтобы она знала, что у него на совести, потому что они стали больше чем просто знакомыми. Это просто был шаг навстречу. Она его не оттолкнула, значит, всё нормально. Зачем ворошить уже произнесённое? Он не знает про маму и Лизу, не понимает, насколько ей важно именно это его признание. Ну и пусть. Зачем ставить понимание между ними, зачем делать так, чтобы к его грузу вины добавилось ещё и это? Ничего она ему не будет говорить.

\- Чайник закипел, - сказали от двери.

Ника вздрогнула. Действительно, чайник уже выключился, а она всё так же держала в руках эти треклятые ложки и смотрела на уже неподвижную воду. А в дверях стоял Павел и наблюдал за ней странными глазами. Конечно, странными, а какими ещё глазами смотреть на человека, которого загипнотизировал чайник?

\- Прости, я задумалась, - смутилась она и поспешно начала собирать на поднос пирожные к чаю – эх, не есть бы их ночью, но ведь хочется.

\- Ника, - сильная рука легла на её ладонь сверху, заставляя выпустить поднос, который она уже собралась нести в комнату. – Подожди. Посмотри на меня.

Она разжала пальцы и послушно подняла взгляд. Ника никогда не видела Павла таким. За последние несколько часов он менялся так часто, что уже казалось, будто она его вообще никогда не знала. Сейчас он был совсем новый, незнакомый, но именно этот Феникс заставил её сердце биться так сильно, как оно не билось никогда в жизни. Какие у него красивые глаза, как серьёзно и внимательно он смотрит, как вздрагивают эти пушистые ресницы, как же хочется коснуться его волос, чтобы пальцами почувствовать этот огненный жар!

Слова Павла заставили её вернуться к действительности.

\- Я всё-таки должен знать, Ника, - твёрдо сказал он. - Скажи, где ты была тогда? Я знаю, что ты из Солнечного, но я не помню всех имён. Твоя фамилия мне незнакома. Но ты ведь оттуда, да?

\- Да, - еле слышно ответила она.

\- Где ты была тогда?

Ей показалось, что сейчас для него это самый главный вопрос.

\- Я был так занят своими исповедями, что только сейчас сообразил, - он на секунду сжал губы, лицо его стало даже немного сердитым, и Нике стало не по себе, но это прошло, как только он решительно продолжил. – Ты или кто-то из твоих был там во время захвата?

Ну, вот и всё. Врать не имело смысла, раз он так прямо спрашивает, лучше ответить. Ника чувствовала, что если сейчас не скажет правду, а потом это обнаружится, Павел не простит. Он был с ней сегодня честным, и она тоже не сможет его оскорбить ложью.

\- Да, - ответила она.

Он молча ждал, а взгляд требовал: «говори, всё говори, не тяни!». И она сказала.

\- Я была здесь, на Земле. А мои… мои родные оказались в том здании, где штурм начался раньше. Они… - её голос дрогнул, но она закончила: – Они погибли.

Пальцы на её ладони сжались и тут же выпустили. Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и спрятаться, но она упорно продолжала смотреть ему в лицо, и тогда глаза закрыл он. На секунду. Когда он снова взглянул на неё, Ника подумала, что лучше бы она соврала, пусть бы он её и не простил потом.

\- В отличие от лейтенанта Фойзе, - устало сказал Павел, - я должен был успеть. Этого могло не случиться. Мне всего лишь надо было…

«Одно дело там, во время операции, сказать «Чёрт, мы не успели», а другое – смотреть в глаза ребёнка, только что простившегося с матерью, которую ты «не успел» спасти».

И тут в Нике что-то взорвалось.

\- Хватит! - неожиданно громко сказала она.

После разговора в полтона резко сказанное в полный голос слово подействовало, как удар кулаком по столу. Наступила тишина, которую нарушало только их дыхание.

Нике требовалось немедленно оборвать новый поток самообвинений, которыми этот мальчишка решил себя дополнительно полить. Она не могла этого слышать, ей просто необходимо было защитить его от него самого. Всё ушло на второй план, осталось только это окаменевшее лицо, безжизненный взгляд и пепельный голос. И больше Ника не думала о том, правильно ли то, что она делает, нужно ли это, она просто не могла сделать ничего другого. Один шаг – и её руки уже на его плечах, уже взлетели к его затылку, чтобы, наконец, притянуть к себе эту упрямую голову, чтобы сделать то, что так давно хотела, но сама себя не понимала.

Пальцы в рыжем пламени, какие же y него мягкие волосы, как же близко эти удивлённые синие глаза, какие у него нежные и сильные губы, какие осторожные руки, недоверчиво обнимающие её талию, какой же он родной и близкий, как она могла думать, что ему ничего от неё не нужно, как она могла думать, что может просто промолчать и ничего не сделать, как она могла весь вечер так его мучить своим бездействием!

Время текло мимо, они не следили за ним и сколько простояли так, растворяясь друг в друге, не знали. Однако постепенно Ника осознала, что Павлу что-то мешает, не даёт освободиться, сдерживает, он как будто сам себя всё время останавливает, не отпускает. Она осторожно отстранилась, не разжимая рук, и заглянула в его глаза.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты забыл об этом, - сказала она, безошибочно попав в то, что действительно мешало ему. Попадание подтвердил его неверящий ответный взгляд, но она предупредила возражения. – Ты не мог их спасти. Тебя там не было, ты не можешь быть везде. Твои люди – они сами по себе. А ты делал всё, что мог и, наверное, даже больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал заниматься самобичеванием. Ты простил своего Фойзе, а я и мы все прощаем вас. – Ника перевела дыхание. - Пожалуйста, прости себя тоже.

\- Почему ты это делаешь? – как-то растерянно спросил Павел.

Ника не очень поняла, что он имеет в виду, но ответ вырвался сам собой, раньше, чем она успела осознать его.

\- Потому что я тебя люблю.

Наверное, после нескольких недель знакомства эти слова звучали преждевременно, и в них трудно было поверить, но Ника знала, что это правда. Сейчас она ясно понимала, что это пришло вместе с первыми взглядами, которыми они обменялись при той встрече у оврага. И ещё она понимала, что он тогда опередил Димку не из спортивного интереса, а потому, что его тоже поймало это чувство. И теперь совсем иначе выглядели все его поступки. И то, как он отогнал Эдика, и его вопрос про Володю на голографии, и сегодняшний полёт к заброшенному парку, и эти его откровения – всё это потому, что между ними всегда было что-то большее, чем взаимный интерес и дружеская симпатия.

Ника не могла выразить это словами, но она чувствовала, что не ошибается. Единственное, чего она боялась – что не сможет объяснить эту свою уверенность ему. Почему он молчит?

Павел действительно молчал, всё так же пристально изучая её лицо, а глаза делались всё растеряннее, всё удивлённее, но неверие из них медленно уходило. Он ей поверил. И вдруг солнечно улыбнулся, снова изменившись. Но это очередное изменение сделало его ещё ближе, ещё роднее, и Ника подумала, что вот сейчас она и видит настоящего Феникса. Он снял все свои маски и полностью открылся ей. От этого понимания её словно затопило изнутри такой радостью, такой нежностью, таким ещё неясным, но уже непреодолимым желанием непонятного, чего она давно хотела и боялась, но разве можно было бояться этого с ним!

Мысли становились всё более бессвязными, и, в конце концов, осталось только одно - имя. И когда она, наконец, произнесла это имя вслух, на секунду оторвавшись от его губ, Павел подхватил её и через минуту они были уже в коридоре. До спальни оставалось несколько шагов, но Ника сама соскользнула с его рук и шагнула в комнату, освещённую только огнями из-за окна, на ковёр. Павел остановился на пороге. Она отступила к окну, развела руки в стороны, как для объятия, и, будто танцуя, медленно закружилась, слегка изгибаясь, как кошка.

 

Этот беззвучный танец, эта стройная фигурка и волны длинных волос, эти призывные чувственные движения произвели на него действие поистине магическое. Девушка в темноте у окна из любимой Ники, которую он, как ему казалось до сих пор, уже хорошо знал, неожиданно превратилась в незнакомое сказочное создание. Неземное, прекрасное, притягательное и зовущее, обладающее силой, которую до сих пор он никогда не встречал в женщинах, силой, которая лишала рассудка. Он сделал несколько шагов и опустился на колени – потому что рядом с этой незнакомкой можно было находиться только так.

 

Ника видела Павла, как в тумане. Голова слегка кружилась, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, ноги подгибались, и всё тело словно плавилось от необходимости снова ощутить его руки, прижаться к нему, снова почувствовать тепло и уверенность, вдохнуть запах рыжих волос, снова коснуться своими губами его. Вот он опустился на ковёр, на колени, как будто молился на неё. Нет, это неправильно, он не должен так поклоняться ей, это несправедливо, он не должен... Ника сделала слабый шаг и мягко осела рядом – ноги окончательно отказались её держать. Она понимала, что именно сейчас случится, но волновалась не из-за страха того, что произойдёт с ней самой. Она боялась, что не сможет сделать так, чтобы хорошо было ему. Просто знать, как всё происходит на самом деле, недостаточно. И ей оставалось только надеяться, что он сам поможет.

Когда волнение стало подниматься всё выше, а волшебный туман в голове начал рассеиваться, вытесняемый этими опасениями, Ника почувствовала обнимающие её руки. Повернув голову, встретила тёмный взгляд – в ночной комнате синие глаза Павла казались чёрными, - и почти мгновенно снова успокоилась. Руки ласкали, заглушая тревогу, вызывая до сих пор неизведанные ощущения в теле, снова погружая её в туманную сказку желаний. Нежные и одновременно требовательные губы на лице, шее, груди пробуждали к жизни совершенно новую Нику, Нику-женщину.

Она не уловила момент, когда исчезла стесняющая движения одежда, когда её руки вместо ткани рубашки ощутили гладкую, прохладную на ощупь кожу и волнующие выступы мускулов. Пушистый ковёр под спиной нежно окутывал плечи, согревая и тоже лаская – но разве эта ласка могла сравниться с теми, которые дарили эти руки, губы, это дыхание, эта молчаливая нежность в каждом движении сильного гибкого тела рядом…

Она почти совсем забыла, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее, то, чего она ждала и немного боялась. Вспомнила и поняла, что от страха не осталось и следа, а ещё неожиданно ясно осознала, что Павел специально не торопится, он же знает, что у неё до сих пор не было мужчины. И сейчас он ждёт, когда она будет готова, ждёт, хотя Ника чувствовала, что он-то готов полностью, и бог знает, чего ему сейчас стоит сдерживать себя. Она осторожно подвинулась ближе к нему и, когда их тела соприкоснулись, требовательно привлекла к себе, чтобы дать понять, чего она хочет. Встретила обеспокоенный взгляд и нежно улыбнулась. «Не бойся, я жду тебя», - сказала она глазами, и он её понял.

Когда-то давно, в той жизни, кто-то рассказывал, что у девушек очень редко бывает так, чтобы в первый же раз получить удовольствие от занятия любовью. Тот, кто так говорил, не знал Феникса. Тот, кто так говорил, не понимал, что это такое - заниматься любовью с ним. А Ника знала. Она узнавала это счастье прямо сейчас, каждую секунду, каждое мгновение проходящего мимо них времени.

Может, боль и была, но она не осознала этого. Слишком мощной оказалась волна радости от ощущения единения с человеком, дороже которого у неё сейчас не было. Чувствовать его вздох на своих губах, его чуткие пальцы на своей груди, чувствовать его в себе, ощущать каждое его движение, как своё - что может быть чудеснее... И эта нарастающая волна, дурманящая сознание, выпустила на волю подсознательное «я» Ники, её древнюю женскую составляющую, заставила её стонать, даже рычать, одной рукой вцепившись в гладкую мужскую спину с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами, а второй - в длинный ворс ковра. И это она, новая Ника, стонала, когда наслаждение захлестнуло её с головой.

 

Восходящее солнце отразилось в окнах дома напротив и пощекотало зайчиком света закрытые веки. Она привыкла просыпаться рано, вместе с солнцем, поэтому глаза открыла сразу же. Несколько секунд пришлось потратить на опознание места, где она проснулась. И тут вспомнилась ночь. Ника тревожно повернула голову и встретила внимательный и непривычно влюблённый взгляд Павла, который, приподнявшись на локте, наблюдал за её пробуждением.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он. - Прости, я вчера заснул, не успел тебя на кровать перенести.

Ника радостно улыбнулась. Так это было на самом деле!

\- Доброе утро, - всё ещё улыбаясь, ответила она. - Подумаешь! На этом ковре спать теплее и удобнее, чем на кровати. Тем более что кто-то перед скоропостижным засыпанием успел принести одеяло из спальни.

\- Ну, ты так уютно тут устроилась, что не хотелось тебя будить, - тоже улыбнулся он, слегка виновато.

И тут Ника спохватилась.

\- Паш, а вдруг сейчас Димка вернётся, а мы тут...

Она торопливо вскочила, завернувшись в одеяло, и убежала в спальню, прихватив свою одежду, заботливо сложенную на кресле кем-то, видимо, торопящимся уснуть. Оделась, причесалась, зашла обратно и застала Павла тоже уже одетым, стоящим у открытого окна. Он обернулся на звук её шагов.

\- Ника, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Его голос насторожил вчерашней серьёзностью. Ника напряглась, подходя ближе.

\- Скажи, ты не жалеешь?

Он не спросил больше ни слова, просто стоял, выжидательно смотрел ей в глаза, и на его лице не было маски спокойствия, он заметно волновался.

Ника облегчённо потянулась к нему - всем телом, всей душой, всем своим существом, - и он принял её в свои объятия.

\- Я ни о чём не жалею, солнышко моё, - нежно сказала она, прижавшись к его груди и ловя щекой удары сердца. - Вчера всё было замечательно. И полёт, и парк, и то, что потом... – она осторожно высвободилась из его рук. - Пойду готовить завтрак.

Уже у дверей обернулась и добавила:

\- И то, что теперь мы знаем друг о друге намного больше - тоже хорошо.

Она не стала дожидаться его ответа и прошла на кухню. Закрыла за собой дверь, повернулась к столу и вскрикнула. На полу сидел Дмитрий. Он поднял голову, как-то вымучено улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я не захотел вас будить. Вы слишком хорошо спали.

Ника даже не смутилась, настолько её поразило его лицо. Она бросилась к нему, схватила за руку, заглянула в глаза.

\- Дима, что случилось?

Он посмотрел куда-то мимо неё и снова криво усмехнулся. Ника обернулась. В дверях стоял Павел - конечно, он услышал её вскрик. И от её счастливого мужчины в нём уже ничего не осталось. Это был собранный и решительный Феникс, готовый к любым неприятностям.

\- Ты нашёл её?

Дмитрий устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Нет. Но я узнал, что с ней.

Ника поднялась на ноги.

\- Дим, она жива?

\- Надеюсь, что да, - не открывая глаз, ответил он.

\- В таком случае, ты всё расскажешь после завтрака, а ещё лучше, после того, как выспишься. Лишние несколько часов ничего не изменят.

Павел помог Нике собрать на стол. Завтрак прошёл в молчании. Дмитрий, казалось, совсем ушёл в себя, но не обдумывая принесённые новости, а просто отключившись. Ника с беспокойством поглядывала на него, ей ещё не приходилось видеть Дмитрия в таком состоянии. Судя по всему, Павел тоже нечасто такое наблюдал. Внешне он был совершенно спокоен, но молчание и напряжённый взгляд выдавали его тревогу.

Когда стало ясно, что никто не может больше проглотить ни кусочка, Павел всё так же молча увёл Дмитрия в комнаты, а Ника занялась уборкой. На душе творилось непонятное. Волшебная ночь растворилась в навалившемся проблемами дне. Было тревожно за незнакомую, но уже совсем «свою» Риту, было жаль убитого ночными поисками Димку, и ещё Ника очень не любила неизвестность. Особенно отчётливо это стало проявляться после тех страшных часов ожидания известий о родителях.

\- Отрубился моментально, - сказал вернувшийся Павел.

\- Рассказал что-нибудь? - спросила Ника.

\- Говорю же – моментально. Слушай, а ты молодец, - насмешливо прищурился он. - «Расскажешь, когда выспишься». А самой интере-е-есно!

Он так забавно протянул слово «интересно», что Ника невольно рассмеялась, потом посерьёзнела.

\- Можно подумать, тебе всё равно.

\- Конечно, нет. Только ты права, он слишком вымотался. Не знаю, где его носило, но, должно быть, места были не самые радостные, а люди не самые приятные. И новости не лучшие.

Ника поставила последнюю чашку, закрыла посудомоечную машину, нажала кнопку и подошла к Павлу.

\- Главное, она жива. Остальное поправимо. Правда ведь?

Павел невесело улыбнулся и притянул её к себе.

\- Конечно, девочка. Теперь мы точно со всем справимся.

\- Почему «теперь»? - спросила она, чувствуя, как знакомое тепло снова обнимает её, а от ласкового «девочка» хочется взлететь.

\- Потому что теперь у меня есть ты, - просто ответил он.

Следующие пару часов они просидели на кухне, на небольшом диванчике около окна. Когда устали молча целоваться, Ника печально сказала:

\- А мне сейчас в институт идти, консультация, я с преподавателем договорилась. Так и не услышу ничего.

\- Иди спокойно. Димка проспит ещё несколько часов. Я давно его таким не видел, но когда видел - он в себя почти сутки приходил. Только тогда выспаться ему не дали.

Ника лишь вздохнула и пошла собираться.

На консультации она заставляла себя сосредоточиться, ей приходилось прикладывать поистине титанические усилия, чтобы поддерживать разговор с преподавателем. Мысленно она постоянно возвращалась на свою кухню, где, наверное, Димка уже рассказывает Павлу новости. Когда она в очередной раз тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать навязчивые мысли, Роман Георгиевич прервал свой плавный монолог и с неожиданным интересом спросил:

\- Что, в самом деле очень трудно не думать о белой обезьянке?

Ника вздрогнула и испуганно посмотрела ему в лицо.

\- Простите?

Вопреки её ожиданию, он не сердился, а выцветшие зеленоватые глаза смотрели из-за толстенных стёкол старинных очков с пониманием.

\- У вас же что-то случилось, Ника. Вы стараетесь забыть об этом, но это невозможно, как невозможно не думать о белой обезьянке. Особенно если поставить перед собой задачу ни в коем случае о ней не думать.

Девушка смутилась. Старый преподаватель попал в точку.

\- Идите-ка домой, Ника, - мягко сказал он. - Решайте свои проблемы. Вы вполне готовы к экзамену, и мне вовсе незачем гонять вас, как остальных. Увидимся на следующей неделе, по расписанию. Удачи!

\- Спасибо, Роман Георгиевич! - с чувством сказала Ника и, попрощавшись, торопливо выбежала из кабинета.

Когда она вернулась, Павел по-прежнему сидел на кухне, перед ним в воздухе висел виртуальный экран головизора, в котором под ритмичную музыку мелькали ярко одетые фигурки.

\- Ты так быстро! - он поднялся навстречу.

Ника уже привычно - и когда только успела привыкнуть-то! - шагнула в его объятия и ответила на поцелуй смертельно соскучившегося после долгой разлуки - и когда успел соскучиться-то!

\- Новости есть?

\- Откуда? Димка даже на другой бок не перевернулся. Как упал, так и дрыхнет, как сурок в норке.

Павел говорил в обычном приподнятом тоне, но глаза выдавали тревогу. Нике снова стало не по себе.

\- А я, может, вообще не ворочаюсь во сне, - сказал Дмитрий, заходя на кухню.

\- Доброе утро, - после секундного замешательства отозвалась Ника. - Чай будешь?

\- Чай, кофе и всё прочее будет потом.

Ника слегка поёжилась. Таким голосом Павел при ней говорил редко, если не сказать - никогда.

Дмитрий кивнул, присаживаясь за стол – как-то неловко, боком.

\- Я был у её родителей. Они ничего не знают. Отец упёрся, как осёл, чуть что в шею не вытолкал. Меня потом её сестра, Аля, догнала на улице. Она Ритку видела.

 

Алиша рассказала, как Рита в «Каравелле» получила предложение не только работать, но и проживать, - и ездить никуда не надо, и жить вместе с подругами по работе, и всё это дешевле, чем снимать жильё самостоятельно. Рита долго упиралась, хотела встретить ребят дома, в той квартире, которую сам Дмитрий выбирал. А потом неожиданно передумала.

\- Она сама не своя была, я даже подумала, что она болеет, что ли. А она… Я у неё в сумочке видела упаковку… Я сама никогда его не видела раньше, но… - Алиша зажмурилась и торопливым шёпотом закончила: - Рита сказала, что это реон.

Дмитрий ушам не поверил.

\- Аля, ты ошиблась, наверное, - нерешительно начал он, но она замотала головой.

\- Она сама же мне потом сказала. Отнекивалась долго, а потом разревелась и сказала, что без него уже не может. И ещё сказала, что переедет, потому что иначе Руслан… Фрог ей откажет в этой гадости.

\- Фрог? Эта жирная свинья? – Дмитрий неожиданно понял, что Алиша действительно говорит правду. – Зачем она с ним-то связалась, дурочка?

\- Я не знаю, зачем. Она так влипла, Димка! Она его просто ненавидела, но уйти не могла уже.

\- Где? Где эта «Каравелла» сейчас? Первое место, где я искал, был этот клуб, но они переехали!

Алиша чуть не плакала.

\- Я не знаю! Они переехали уже потом, и Рита ничего не сказала. Мы же почти не виделись, ты же знаешь!

\- Знаю, - зло бросил он. – Поводок короткий, не пускает.

Алиша застыла, глядя на него огромными глазами, в которых медленно появлялись слёзы. Риткины глаза.

\- Да, - тихо сказала она. – Ритка с него сорвалась. Много счастья ей свобода принесла?

Девушка развернулась и быстро пошла прочь, потом побежала. Дмитрий смотрел ей вслед, но ни шагу не сделал, чтобы вернуть.

 

\- Я всю ночь пытался раскопать следы Фрога и его клуба. Но там такая круговая порука, - Дмитрий развёл руками. – Пару раз пытались морду набить, но не сложилось. В общем… Я не знаю, где они.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Как будто и не было нескольких часов сна – он снова выглядел таким же разбитым, как утром.

\- Хорошая семья, - вырвалось у Ники. – Если бы у меня такие родственники были, я бы повесилась.

Дмитрий усмехнулся.

\- Или сбежала бы, как Ритка. – Он открыл глаза и взглянул на неё. – Ты не похожа на человека, способного повеситься.

Ника посмотрела на Павла. Тот сидел, положив обе руки на стол перед собой, не шевелясь, и слушал Дмитрия. Он поймал её взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

\- Пашка, я не представляю, как её искать, - сказал Дмитрий, и Ника уловила в его голосе нотки отчаяния. – Официально она в этой «Каравелле» не числилась, да и нет уже «Каравеллы», судя по всему. Во всех справочных дают только адрес её родителей.

\- Не паникуй, Дим, - остановил его Павел.

 

Да, паниковать было нельзя. Но Дмитрий не знал, что ещё можно сделать. Он воспользовался всеми своими сомнительными знакомствами пятилетней давности. Те, кто не притворялись, что впервые видят его, при слове «реон» хмыкали и доверительно сообщали, что любого другого они бы тут же сдали бы в полицию, но его, Дмитрия, просто пошлют в пешее эротическое путешествие, чтобы не приставал с глупостями.

После нескольких дней поисков стало ясно одно: просто так выйти даже на самого мелкого дилера у них не получится.

Павел говорил, что они начали копать в слишком опасном месте. И он был прав. О реоне они слышали. Пару раз ещё на «Киплинге» сталкивались, в служебном порядке. Чего только они тогда не наслушались. И теперь им обоим было не по себе. И не только потому, что реон один из самых страшных наркотиков, который ловит свои жертвы на самое сильное - на их собственные мечты. Просто кроме этого вокруг реона была самая серьёзная сеть дилеров, и выйти на центр этой сети не удавалось уже почти пять лет. Это было более чем просто серьёзно. И связываться с теми, кто заправлял всей этой машиной, в одиночку было не просто глупо и опасно. Это было самоубийство.

Дмитрий пытался сказать, что они и не связываются. Они просто ищут свою подругу… отмазка слабая. Наркотики и их хозяева просто так своих жертв не выпускают никогда.

Ника знала о реоне не намного больше написанного в учебной программе. Так, общие познания. После известия о Рите она на следующий же день начала изучение более углублённо, прекрасно понимая, что, когда девушка найдётся, эти знания пригодятся. Ведь она была единственным медиком в этой компании.

Ника всегда думала слово «когда», а не «если», потому что с трудом могла представить, что будет с Димкой, если они не вернут ему Риту. За эти пару месяцев она узнала его достаточно, чтобы изменения, происшедшие в нём в ту ночь, её просто шокировали. Даже ей, так недавно с ним знакомой, были непривычны его постоянно встревоженные глаза и отсутствие жизнерадостной улыбки. Он все свои выходные убивал, болтаясь по городу – Ника подозревала, что уже бесцельно. Он просто не мог сидеть на месте и готов был бродить по улицам просто так, заглядывая в лица проходящим мимо девушкам, только бы не бездействовать.

Возвращался усталый, поникший, молча ел и так же молча ложился спать.

Ника чувствовала, как ему тяжело, но помочь ничем не могла, как и Павел, который не показывал вида, но иногда она замечала, какими глазами он смотрит на Дмитрия.

В тот же день, когда стало ясно, во что влипла Рита, Павел завёл с Никой серьёзный разговор. Он просил её не вмешиваться в эти поиски и никого не подключать к ним, как она хотела сделать. Она понимала, что Павел не будет просто так нагонять панику, понимала, что это очень серьёзно, и верила, что он знает, что делать. И уж по крайней мере чётко знает, чего делать не надо. Впрочем, она и не собиралась бегать по улицам, просто хотела узнать по своим знакомым врачам в наркологических диспансерах – не поступала ли к ним такая девушка? Когда она сказала об этом Павлу, тот некоторое время думал, а потом посоветовал подождать. Она и не подумала возражать, хотя скажи это кто-нибудь другой, она привела бы кучу доводов в свою пользу. Странно, почему в этот раз ей это даже в голову не пришло.


	10. Chapter 10

### Глава 9

 

В ближайшем к Медицинскому Университету «Кактусе» Ника бывала вместе с однокурсниками. Правда, уже во время второго визита они поняли, что это заведение не для студентов. Нет, никто не мешал им веселиться, девушки на маленькой сцене танцевали, пели, обходясь без почти обязательного в таких барах стриптиза, и это вполне устраивало публику. Но общая атмосфера тогда показалась им слишком жёсткой. Опять же, наличие стронгеров за соседними столиками не способствовало расслаблению, и третья вечеринка, как и все последующие, проходили не в «Кактусе». Ника же забегала сюда несколько раз, уже в одиночку – просто перекусить, университет был совсем рядом. Вот и сейчас ей нужно было немного посидеть, чего-нибудь перекусить и даже, возможно, выпить. Кроме «Кактуса» поблизости ничего удовлетворяющего её нестрогий, но всё же разборчивый вкус, не наблюдалось, и она зашла в знакомую, почти не изменившуюся дверь.

Едва перед ней открылась последняя створка, отделяющая холл от зала, как со всех сторон обрушилась музыка. На маленькой круглой сцене парень в облегающем белом костюме танцевал нечто, напоминающее степ. Несмотря на вечернее время, посетителей было мало, и Нике предложили самой выбрать место в небольшом зале. Ей вспомнилось, как Павел занимал места в том летнем кафе в день их знакомства, усмехнулась и остановила выбор на столике у стены, так, чтобы видеть почти весь зал, сцену, и чтобы выход был недалеко. Заказ, как всегда, несли довольно долго, один музыкальный номер успел смениться другим. Чёткий ритм превратился в перекатывающийся перестук небольших барабанов и плавные волны восточной мелодии. На сцене появились трое смуглых парней, обнажённых по пояс, с приклеенными к щекам маленькими кружками микрофонов, так что казалось, что все они близнецы с одинаковыми родинками. Близнецы подхватили мелодию речитативом на незнакомом языке.

Ника улыбнулась официанту, доставившему её заказ, и спросила, кивнув в сторону сцены:

\- О чём они поют?

\- Они не поют, сударыня, - вежливо ответил официант. – Петь будет прима.

Словно дождавшись этих слов, на сцену выпорхнула невысокая девушка с копной тёмных, почти чёрных волос, одетая в чёрное же платье, стилизованное под восточные одежды – длинная юбка, глубокое декольте, обнажённые руки и живот. Когда она запела высоким мелодичным голосом, Ника отстранённо подумала: ребята не предупреждали, что Рита ещё и поёт, да так красиво.

Она всё ещё держала в руке бокал, когда осознала, что видит именно ту, кого они так долго и безуспешно пытались найти. Это было почти невозможно, такое стечение обстоятельств, такое везение – она ведь могла и не зайти сюда, могла поехать сразу домой! Ника успела забыть и о бокале, и о том, что устала, и о том, что хотела есть...

Девушку на сцене трое танцоров красиво перекидывали друг другу, изображая то ли страсть, то ли игры собственников, а Нике казалось, что они не притворяются. Судя по тому, что рассказал Димка, Рита попала в зависимость не только от наркотика, но и от людей, которые её в это втянули. Не по их ли прихоти она сейчас играет в этом баре роль местной примадонны? Незаметно, чтобы она чувствовала себя звездой вечера. В голове мысли выстраивались в строгую логическую цепочку. Димка - Рита на сцене – Павел – такси – чёрный ход. В зале стоял шум, музыка гремела отовсюду, и Ника решилась включить мобильный телефон. Такси к чёрному входу «Кактуса» было доставлено даже раньше, чем Рита перешла к последнему куплету песни, которая оказалась несколько длиннее предыдущего выступления. Как раз, когда девушка соскочила со сцены и в танце начала обходить столики в зале, клипса мобильника, закреплённая в причёске Ники, пискнула отчётом о подошедшей машине. Теперь оставалось дождаться момента, удобного для того, чтобы предупредить Риту. Проблему «как» Ника решила просто – на белой салфетке набросала несколько слов, и когда танцовщица оказалась у её столика, быстрым движением глаз и руки добилась того, чтобы Рита обратила внимание на записку, молясь всем богам, чтобы её предположение оказалось верным.

Ей повезло – видимо, перед выступлением Риту привели в нормальное состояние, чтобы на сцене она вела себя адекватно, и та не смогла не понять две строчки на белой бумаге: «У чёрного входа, быстро». Ника встретила взгляд тёмных блестящих глаз, облегченно вздохнула – её поняли, и Рита оказалась уже танцующей у соседнего столика. Песня подходила к концу. Ника затолкала исписанную салфетку под манжет рукава, надеясь, что вся пантомима прошла незамеченной для окружающих, подозвала официанта. Пока он снимал деньги с её карточки, она мило улыбалась ему, мысленно избивая кулаками – шевелись же ты! Бегло оглядывая зал, девушка заметила невысокого толстого мужчину с белобрысой головой, который провожал Риту хозяйским взглядом. По тому, как затравленно она оглядывалась на него, Ника поняла, что это, скорее всего, и есть Фрог, тот, кто держит Риту на привязи. Ну ничего, сейчас мы привязь-то оборвём, - холодно подумала Ника, забрала карточку у официанта и неторопливо вышла из зала. Едва оказавшись на улице, она бросилась к чёрному входу «Кактуса» так стремительно, как будто собиралась взлететь. К такси они с Ритой подбежали одновременно, для них с готовностью открылись дверцы машины, и девушки синхронно, как заранее отрепетировав, запрыгнули внутрь.

Ника набрала на панели управления адрес своей квартиры и только когда машина набрала скорость, повернулась к похищенной.

\- Я – Ника, - коротко сказала она, по-мужски протянув руку. По тому, как решительно сжала её ладонь Рита, она поняла, что та действительно, хорошо была натренирована в своё время Дмитрием. Ни капли удивления ни в карих глазах, ни вообще на лице.

\- Рита, - прозвучало в ответ также лаконично. – Спасибо.

\- Пока не за что, - покачала головой Ника, оглядываясь назад.

\- Меня никто не видел. Фрог так уверен, что я никуда не денусь, что меня давно не охраняют. Да и зачем? Я действительно, никуда не могла бы деться. Мне просто не к кому бежать. И незачем.

\- Привет, - Ника даже удивилась. – А Дима?

Появившееся выражение на лице Риты она не поняла. Конечно, та переживала, что не смогла дождаться Димку, сорвалась. Но это был не стыд, не смущение. Это был откровенный страх. Ника подумала, что разбираться в сложных отношениях этой парочки лучше потом, а сейчас надо думать о том, как бы улизнуть незаметно, и тут машина неожиданно сбавила скорость. Ника недоуменно уставилась на пульт.

«Управление переведено в ручной режим», - высветилось над панелью.

\- Какой ручной режим? – пробормотала Ника, пытаясь понять, как это могло случиться и главное – как переключиться обратно.

Бесполезно – машина не слушалась и, между тем, мягко приблизилась к тротуару и остановилась.

\- Я так и знала, - безнадёжно сказала сзади Рита. – От него нельзя уйти.

\- Можно, - зло бросила Ника сквозь зубы. – И уйдём, так или иначе. Похоже, они перехватили управление.

\- Нас догоняют.

Ника обернулась. Да, по прямой, как стрела, улочке, лавируя между редким транспортом - на нижнем уровне всегда было мало машин – приближался ярко-синий «Фиш», который она заметила ещё возле «Кактуса».

\- Обойдёшься, - непонятно кому бросила Ника, ударяя по кнопке аварийного открытия дверей. На секунду испугалась, что не сработает, но, видимо, эта функция не подчинялась общей системе управления, и дверцы открылись. Ника выпрыгнула на тротуар, Рита за ней. Сориентировавшись, Ника выбрала самый узкий проулок – куда ну никак не вошёл бы даже изящный «Фиш», схватила девушку за руку и со всех ног побежала между уходящими ввысь светлыми стенами домов. Как в гигантском лабиринте, - мелькнуло в голове, когда они свернули за угол. Есть вход, стены, небо над головой и где-то вдали, возможно, выход. Она надеялась, что правильно вычислила направление, и они сейчас двигаются в сторону станции монорельсового метро.

Рита бежала рядом молча, сжимая ладонь Ники. Они удивительно быстро нашли общий ритм, и, казалось, могли так бежать долго. Но им не позволили. Неожиданно Рита резко остановилась и дернула Нику назад так, что та чуть не упала. Впереди, из-за очередного поворота, вышли двое крупных парней в одинаковых тёмно-серых куртках, перегородив узкую дорожку. Ника обернулась, уже зная, что сзади увидит то же самое. Не удивилась.

\- Девочки, так много бегать вредно, - сказал один из тех, что стояли впереди. – Неужели вы думали, что от Фрога так просто можно смыться?

\- На тебе слишком много побрякушек, Марго, - сказал другой парень позади.

Ника рефлекторно шагнула назад, вставая спиной к спине Риты.

\- Жучки, - тихо прошептала та. – Как я могла не подумать…

Удивительно, как ты вообще можешь думать и так себя вести, - подумала Ника, - под реоном-то.

В «Фише» всемером оказалось тесновато. Против ожидания, никто из парней не распускал рук, видимо, выполняя приказ. Однако Ника заметила, как вздрагивает от каждого случайного прикосновения Рита, и видела, как дрожат её пальцы. Значит, эти молодчики далеко не всегда так вежливы.

Их везли, разумеется, не в «Кактус». Эти районы Ника знала плохо, если не сказать – была здесь впервые. А Рита дорогой даже не интересовалась, смотрела в пол прямо перед собой. То ли ей было всё равно, то ли она знала, куда их везут, то ли она так боялась, что ни о чём не думала вообще.

В маленькой круглой комнате царил недобрый полумрак. Несколько закрытых дверей по периметру, мягкие подушки, брошенные на низкие полукруглые диваны и прямо на пол, тонкие ароматы в воздухе и старинные ковры на стенах навевали мысли о чём-то восточном, из сказок. Только сказки эти явно были не детские. Ника, стоя в центре рядом с Ритой, изучала обстановку, с каждой минутой всё больше нервничая. Рита же в это время с застывшим лицом методично снимала с себя украшения, роняя их под ноги.

\- Принцесса, как тебе могло прийти это в голову! – в одну из дверей буквально вкатился тот самый толстый тип с неприятным взглядом, которого Ника заметила ещё в «Кактусе». – Ну, как ты могла! Я для тебя, а ты… - он закатил глаза, остановившись напротив девушек. Потом вдруг резко перестал кривляться и в упор исподлобья взглянул на Нику.

\- Так. Марго у нас девушка безбашенная, её только помани. А вот вам, мадмуазель, зачем понадобилась наша певичка?

Нику неожиданно сильно толкнули в плечо, так что она с трудом удержала равновесие, и душный шёпот сзади посоветовал:

\- Рекомендую отвечать, пока Фрог по-хорошему спрашивает.

Ника передёрнула плечами и ответила толстяку не менее недобрым взглядом. Странно, но она не чувствовала страха. Зато раздражение и брезгливость по отношению к этому потному, заплывшему жиром «хозяину жизни» росли, как на дрожжах.

\- Ладно. Я по-плохому тоже умею, - кивнул тот, не сводя с неё взгляда. – Обыщите её, я хочу знать, с кем имею дело. Кто у меня чуть не увёл самую дорогостоящую птичку.

Ника, было, дёрнулась, но тот, с мерзким шёпотом, уже крепко держал её за локти сзади, не позволяя шевельнуться. И опять она не боялась, но от чужих рук, обшаривающих её тело, мутило.

Нашли карман, в котором она носила личную карточку и пропуск в институт. Чёрт, а вот это не входило в её планы. Знакомиться с Фрогом настолько откровенно она не собиралась.

\- Не переживайте, мадмуазель, сейчас всё вернём, - бросил Фрог, унося её карточку в одну из дверей. – Вопрос только, пригодятся ли они вам ещё.

 

\- Мы её вернули, Алекс, - сообщил Руслан, закрывая дверь. Тон с хозяйского уверенного он ещё на пороге сменил на прямо противоположный. – Если хотите, она сейчас же будет у вас.

\- Хочу.

Человек, удобно расположившийся на огромной двуспальной кровати, смотрел на него без всякого выражения.

\- Хочу, но тебе ведь что-то от меня нужно. Говори.

Руслан покивал. В принципе, ему это было не нужно, но надо же изобразить бурную деятельность:

\- Да… тут та девица, которая чуть не увела Марго. Что с ней-то делать?

Человек на кровати лениво потянулся.

\- Фрог, друг мой, ты меня удивляешь. Либо забирай себе, либо замочи. Мне тебе объяснять? – и когда Фрог уже развернулся, чтобы выходить, небрежно спросил. - Кстати, а кто она?

\- Да какая-то студентка. Медицинский Университет, прилетела откуда-то… не с Земли она. А, с Каджеро. Далеко это. Искать вряд ли будут, а если и будут, то следов не найдут. Это вы правильно заметили.

\- Дай посмотреть, - протянул руку собеседник, поднимаясь, и Руслан вложил в открытую ладонь карточку пришлой девчонки.

Алекс спокойно изучил содержимое, неторопливо вернул.

\- Что ж… Значит так, Фрог, - Руслан изобразил на лице готовность номер один. – План меняется. Девчонок отпусти. Вызови им такси, на Марго посади новый жучок, и пусть катятся отсюда. Мне нужно знать, к кому и куда они поедут.

Это было неожиданно. Вот тебе и изобразил деятельность…

Алекс, заметив сомнения, шагнул ближе и совсем не деликатно схватил Руслана за отворот рубашки, сминая в пальцах дорогую хлопковую ткань.

\- Хочешь отбить бабки – делай, как я говорю. Долг увеличь. Чтоб самому в накладе не остаться, - по губам Алекса скользнула мимолётная усмешка. - И не дури. Марго твоя бесполезна, а эта - слишком нагло себя ведет, замаешься обламывать.

Тяжело опустившись обратно на шелковистое покрывало, он сделал знак толстяку, отпуская. Когда тот уже подошёл к двери, гость добавил:

\- Как только узнаете, к кому поехали девчонки, сообщить мне.

Спорить не стоило. С одной стороны, расставаться с Марго было всё ещё жалко, с другой - Алекс прав. Так он ещё сможет вернуть деньги, хотя бы частично. А когда деньги бывали лишними? А со второй действительно ведь замаешься. Статуэтка, она и есть статуэтка. Надменная зеленоглазая сучка.

Ладно. Выбирать всё равно не приходится. Похоже, Алекс решил поиграть в кошки-мышки… что ж, пусть играется. Лишь бы подальше от него, Руслана.

 

Когда захлопнулись дверцы такси и аэрокар приподнялся над дорогой в полёте, Ника перевела дух.

\- Не понимаю, - тихо сказала Рита. – Почему они отпустили нас?

Ника вздохнула. Отпустили, и ладно. Сейчас главное, что они свободны.

Такси остановилось у дома. Ника ещё несколько минут не могла заставить себя выйти. Возбуждение и ярость, придававшие ей силы в последний час, схлынули, оставив запоздалый страх и усталость. Она даже забыла о девушке на заднем сиденье, ради которой только что рисковала жизнью. И только когда та шевельнулась, пытаясь оглядеться, Нику стукнуло. Рита, Димка... Она встрепенулась, когда пришло следующее имя. Паша. Ей захотелось немедленно оказаться рядом с ним, чтобы ушли чувство опасности и волнение от пережитого. Она резко открыла дверцы, выскочила сама и подождала, пока покинет машину Рита. Отметила мимолётом, что та выглядит совсем не так бодро, как пару часов назад при встрече.

\- Я здесь живу, - сказала она, открывая дверь в дом. - Нам надо будет подняться наверх.

Рита молча кивнула. Она окинула равнодушным взглядом холл и больше не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг. Ника вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что девушка ни разу не поинтересовалась, а куда они вообще едут и зачем. Вряд ли там, у Фрога, она полностью соображала, что происходит – эта скотина пугала Риту до глубины души, и во время разговора в его заведении она была не в состоянии воспринимать какую-либо информацию. А теперь, кажется, искусственно вызванное стимуляторами перед выступлением состояние бодрости и ясности уходило, и скоро у Риты начнется реоновое голодание. Ника закусила губу. Ей придётся контролировать этот процесс, пока они не найдут надёжного врача-нарколога. А у неё в арсенале только учебники и никакого опыта.

Лифт остановился, выпуская девушек. Риту уже приходилось поддерживать и направлять в нужную сторону. В квартиру они вошли практически в обнимку. Нику почти не волновало, как мальчики их примут. Ей хотелось только одного, чтобы Димка забрал Риту, а она сама смогла бы, наконец, прижаться к своему мужчине и ощутить себя в безопасности.

Однако квартира встретила их пустотой. Ника с трудом скрыла своё разочарование, грозящее вот-вот перерасти в отчаяние. Ей рано расслабляться. Рите становилось хуже буквально на глазах. Ника усадила её в кресло, а сама торопливо убежала в спальню – сначала нужно было уложить Риту в кровать, а потом уже думать, что делать дальше.

Где же ребята? Почему именно сейчас, когда они нужны, их нет? Ника досадливо ударила кулаком по подушке и вдруг услышала голоса за дверью. Вернулись!

Она заскочила в гостиную секундой раньше, чем вошли Павел с Дмитрием, и успела встретить их, стоя рядом с Ритой. На секунду изумлённые лица вошедших согрели её самолюбие, а потом она встретилась взглядом с Павлом, и самолюбие ушло куда-то глубоко, а на поверхности осталось только одно. Ника забыла про Риту, про Димку с ошалелыми глазами, про Фрога с его мерзкой улыбочкой, про грубые руки на своих плечах, про всё – и бросилась к нему. Только в его объятиях поняла, как же она устала, как внутри всё дрожит, как ей только что было страшно.

Подняла голову и поймала непонятный взгляд. Удивлённый, серьёзный и тревожный.

\- Как? – одними губами спросил он. – Где?

Ника напряглась и осторожно высвободилась.

\- В «Кактусе». Забегаловка одна, я там иногда бываю. Случайно сегодня зашла. – Ей почему-то хотелось отчитаться до мелочи.

Внезапно его взгляд потемнел и метнулся мимо неё, назад, на движение у окна. Тут Ника вспомнила про Димку с Ритой. Обернулась.

Рита с невероятно испуганным выражением лица, почти в ужасе, стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене, а Дмитрий растерянно замер в двух шагах от неё в неудобной позе – его словно остановили нажатием кнопки «пауза».

Ника ещё не поняла, в чём дело, но у неё что-то словно щёлкнуло в голове.

\- Отойди, - тихо сказала она. – Не трогай её, отойди.

Она, стараясь двигаться мягко и плавно, приблизилась к напуганной девушке, аккуратно обойдя отступающего Дмитрия. Пушистый ковер скрадывал шум шагов. Чёрт, а Рита, похоже, здорово взвинчена. Почему, отчего? Только что всё было иначе! Это же Димка, её Димка… Чёртов реон. Ника уже была убеждена, что это действие наркотика. В голове быстро прокручивалось всё, что она о нём знала. Сейчас Рита не под реоном, но кто знает, что она видела в то время, когда принимала препарат, кто знает, что там, в её бреду, делал с ней человек с лицом Дмитрия. Ника чувствовала, что верно ухватила мысль. Причина в этом. Рита боится не Димку, это понятно, она боится того, кем он может оказаться для неё. Только бы сейчас он не заговорил, не начал психовать, только бы Паша помолчал!

\- Рита, - всё так же тихо сказала она, протягивая руку, не решаясь дотронуться до смуглого обнажённого плеча. – Рита, всё хорошо, это я, Ника. Помнишь меня? Я с тобой, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. Ты у друзей, всё закончилось, мы твои друзья, - она говорила неторопливо, ласково, стараясь вложить в свой голос как можно больше уверенности, убедительности, стараясь успокоить девушку.

И вдруг расширенные карие глаза в долю секунды наполнились слезами. Рита повернула голову к Нике и сама схватила её за руку, неожиданно сильно сжав пальцы. Секунда пристального изучения Никиного лица, и вот Рита уже припала к её плечу, а всё тело девушки сотрясли нервные истеричные рыдания.

Ника гладила её встрёпанные волосы и чувствовала, как поднимается в ней ненависть к этой жирной скотине Фрогу. Она не знала Риту раньше, но эта измученная страхом и наркотиками девушка, что сейчас дрожала от слёз в её руках, совсем не была похожа на ту весёлую, капризную, с бьющей через край энергией подружку Димки, о которой она столько слышала. Димка. Ника подняла голову. Хорошо, что рядом был Павел – он сейчас удерживал Дмитрия, чтобы тот не мешал ей.

\- Дима, Паша, вам лучше уйти, - всё так же негромко произнесла Ника. – Я справлюсь, ей надо успокоиться.

И вдруг почувствовала, как Рита замерла, словно прислушиваясь к её словам.

\- Дима? – глухо переспросила она в Никино плечо и подняла заплаканное лицо. – Дима, – повторила уже громче, отстраняясь от Ники.

Рита повернулась к ребятам, и Павел уже не смог удержать рванувшегося вперёд Дмитрия, а Ника не успела остановить его словами – всё случилось очень быстро. Рита сделала шаг, Дмитрий буквально поймал её в объятия, схватив в охапку, а она сначала недоверчиво, а потом так же исступлённо, как только что к Нике, прижалась к нему всем телом. Ника медленно поднялась, наблюдая, как руки девушки расслабляются, обхватывая Дмитрия за шею, зарываясь в его волосы на затылке... Все. Слава Богу. На некоторое время их можно оставить.

Кажется, Павел думал также.

\- Ника, - сказал он странным, непривычным для неё голосом. – Ника, давай выйдем на кухню. Нам надо поговорить.

Тон её насторожил, но она слишком устала, чтобы анализировать и беспокоиться ещё и об этом. Рядом с ним невозможно тревожиться.

\- Рассказывай, как ты её привезла, - потребовал он, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

Ника устало опустилась на стул, подняла взгляд.

Павел подошёл к ней ближе, но рядом не сел. Остановился, опираясь одной рукой о стол, глядя внимательно и серьёзно, и совсем не было в его глазах ни нежности, ни понимания. Ника поёжилась.

\- Рассказывай.

Она вздохнула и начала говорить, стараясь не смотреть в эти суровые глаза, сперва сбивчиво и неуверенно, но с каждой секундой всё больше распаляясь. Когда она закончила, он некоторое время молчал. Ника решилась взглянуть ему в лицо.

Он смотрел куда-то мимо напряжённым холодным взглядом, совершенно неподвижно, и только на лице бешено играли желваки. Нике на секунду стало очень не по себе.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделала? – тихо и как-то совсем по-чужому поинтересовался Павел, по-прежнему не глядя на неё.

Она не успела ответить.

\- Ты понимаешь, как ты рисковала? Как ты могла так тупо полезть в это осиное гнездо? Ты совсем, что ли, не соображаешь? – он вдруг резко склонился над ней так, что она отпрянула, глядя теперь прямо ей в лицо незнакомыми жёсткими глазами. А вот теперь ей стало страшно. – Ника, ты совсем не соображаешь? Это же бандиты, они могли убить и тебя, и её!

\- Но не убили же, - возразила она.

Он с досадой мотнул головой, на мгновение сжал губы, словно хотел выругаться, но вовремя остановился.

\- Ты ведёшь себя, как глупая маленькая девчонка, которой надо всему свету доказать, что она сама всё может!

Ника словно вернулась в прошлое. Отец мог бы так отчитывать её за прогулку по джунглям в одиночку.

\- …Ты что, не могла позвонить мне или Димке? Мы бы примчались сразу же, и сами бы всё уладили. А ты, как овца…

\- Замолчи! – вдруг взорвалась Ника, вскакивая на ноги так резко, что теперь отшатнулся уже он. – Как ты со мной разговариваешь? Что ты несёшь? Кому звонить? Как звонить? Она бы допела, и её увезли бы! Я в этом «Кактусе» бывала и никогда раньше её там не видела. Её случайно туда привезли, неужели непонятно? И чёрта с два вы её потом нашли бы! Некогда мне было думать, понимаешь ты, некогда! Я никому ничего не доказывала, мне нужно было вытащить Риту оттуда, и я это сделала, а как – не твои уже проблемы, понял? – Она перевела дух, наблюдая за его меняющимся лицом, от сердитого до удивлённого, и продолжила на тон ниже. - Запомни, пожалуйста: я не твой подчинённый и не твоя воспитанница. Я могу ошибиться, но это не повод распекать меня, как ребёнка. И если ты ещё раз позволишь себе повысить на меня голос или обозвать меня, я… я за себя не ручаюсь, - договорила она, теряя запал так же внезапно, как только что загорелась гневом. Потому что Павел смотрел уже не удивлённо.

\- Ника, - он шагнул вперёд, стремительно, но осторожно положил руки ей на плечи прежде, чем она успела отступить. – Ника, девочка, ты представить себе не можешь, что я тут сейчас…

Его голос дрогнул, и она вдруг поняла, почему он так сорвался только что. Он же испугался за неё. Испугался так, что себя не помнил. И сразу рассеялись раздражение, злость и обида, остались только чувство вины и бесконечная нежность. Ника прильнула к его груди, наконец-то растворяясь в его тепле и надёжности, и тихо сказала:

\- Прости меня…

\- И ты меня, - куда-то в её макушку жарко выдохнул он, прижимая к себе. – Ты не овца, девочка, ты львёнок. Мой маленький отважный львёнок.

Естественно, именно в момент примирительного поцелуя в кухню без стука ввалился Дмитрий.

\- Пашка, мне только что звонил Фрог, - не извиняясь и вообще не обращая внимания на происходящее, отрывисто сообщил он.

Ника с тоской почувствовала, как каменеет только что нежный и мягкий Павел, превращаясь в Феникса. Неожиданно подумалось – вот так с ним и будешь жить. Как на войне. В любой момент быть готовой получить вместо ласкового мужчины железный автомат для решения проблем. Ника мысленно махнула рукой, потому что «железный автомат» любила ничуть не меньше.

\- Я к Рите, - сказала она, чувствуя, что её присутствие мешает, и выскользнула из кухни.

 

Феникс дождался, пока за Никой закроется дверь.

\- Как она?

\- Рита? Я её уложил. Она вообще никакая, - Дмитрий постарался мысленно закрыть глаза и не видеть непривычно белое лицо Риты с такими же непривычно насторожёнными глазами. А ещё её холодные пальцы, вцепившиеся в его руку. Он еле смог высвободиться, когда она провалилась в сон.

\- Реон. Нам будет тяжело с ней, - Феникс качнул головой. – Так что там Фрог?

Дмитрий сжал кулаки.

\- Он хочет встретиться. Говорит, есть разговор. Говорит, что знает, где Рита сейчас и что они могут прийти в любой момент, но он хочет договориться.

Феникс внимательно наблюдал за его лицом, поэтому Дмитрий постарался сохранить невозмутимость и не подать виду, как его выворачивает при одном воспоминании об этом жирном ублюдке. Взгляд Феникса скользнул вниз, к судорожно сжатым кулакам.

\- К Фрогу поеду я.

Дмитрий даже задохнулся. Он был знаком с этим твёрдым, безапелляционным тоном. Он означал одно – к Фрогу поедет Пашка. И мнение самого Дмитрия тут учитываться не будет. Но это…

\- Он ждёт меня, - возразил он. – Пашка, это моё дело. Почему ты?

Феникс взглянул на него и улыбнулся. Дмитрий поёжился, такая улыбочка его друга не означала ничего хорошего.

\- Потому что ты уже сейчас готов начать драться, даже не видя Фрога перед собой. А там ты сорвёшься.

Дмитрий прикрыл глаза и разжал сведённые от злости пальцы. Он прав. И что теперь?

\- Я с тобой.

\- Нет.

Сказано было мягко, но он знал, что за этой мягкостью скрывается ледяная сталь. Нет, и всё.

\- Димка, ты настроен на драку, а не на диалог. Я понимаю тебя, но там нельзя будет вести себя так. Поэтому, чтобы не искушать судьбу, поеду я. Ты же знаешь – я смогу договориться. А ты будешь здесь наготове ждать.

Дмитрия словно подбросило.

\- Договориться? О чём? С кем? С этим…

\- С теми, кто стоит за ним, Индиго. Ты же не думаешь, что Фрог сам работает? Если сам – я это увижу, и разговор пойдёт иначе. Но если бы ты был менее зол, ты бы тоже почувствовал, что дело тут не в Фроге.

Феникс опустился на стул и приглашающе хлопнул ладонью по соседнему. Дмитрий принял приглашение и сел рядом.

\- Почему он Ритку отпустил? Он же не хотел, гнался за ними, поймал, вернул... Но переговорил с кем-то и тут же переменил своё решение. Отпустил обеих.

\- Он следил за девчонками, - сообразил Дмитрий.

\- Конечно. Иначе почему он так быстро позвонил именно тебе? Мы должны учесть: он знает кто мы, где мы, и его люди могут в любой момент прийти за нами. И, что характерно, мы не отмахаемся на этот раз. Это не та машина, которую можно заставить свернуть. Поэтому в наших интересах вести диалог, – он снова улыбнулся той же жутковатой улыбкой. – И он это знает, Димка. А я хочу знать, почему он просто не приходит за ней. Почему он хочет говорить, а не просто забрать то, что ему нужно. Если ему просто нужны деньги - почему он не сказал это сразу?

Дмитрий понял, что сопротивляться тут бесполезно. Он встал на ноги.

\- Что делать мне?

Феникс тоже поднялся.

\- Во-первых, обыскать Риту. Где-то на её одежде или причёске жучок. Во-вторых, беречь девочек. И ждать меня. Всё. Куда ты должен был ехать?

 

***

 

В полутёмной круглой комнате были закрыты все двери. Руслан свободно расположился на подушках, разбросанных по полу у стены. Старинный кальян, сладковатый яблочный дым, тишина.

\- Хозяин, там приехал какой-то тип, говорит, что вы хотели с ним встретиться.

О. Наконец-то. Руслан выпустил струю душистого дыма.

\- Так веди его сюда, - лениво сказал он.

Охранник помялся, что удивило - обычно они не раздумывали.

\- Это не тот, кого вы ждёте. Но говорит, что он по поводу Марго.

Руслан раздражённо махнул рукой.

\- Веди, не болтай.

Тот не успел даже подойти к двери. Занавески из блестящих нитей плеснули хлесткой волной, и в комнату решительно вошёл широкоплечий парень, резко толкнув по пути замешкавшегося охранника. Руслан чуть не захлебнулся дымом. Только этого не хватало!

Это лицо он узнал бы и через десять лет. Этот цепкий взгляд синих глаз, эти рыжие волосы… За широкой спиной парня маячили ещё двое в форме, не зная, что делать – входить в эту комнату они не имели права без вызова и оставить незваного гостя они тоже не могли.

\- Раздолбаи, - сквозь зубы выругался Руслан и тут же нацепил свою фирменную улыбочку полного дауна. Благо, он полулежал в самом малоосвещённом месте комнаты, и перемен в лице никто увидеть не мог.

Он приподнялся так, чтобы лицо осветила лампа, висящая рядом на стене.

\- Всё в порядке, оставьте нас, - почти весело скомандовал он охране.

Двое за дверью моментально ретировались, а старший помедлил, с сомнением глядя на рыжего.

\- Иди, иди. Будь у двери, - покивал ему Руслан, делая заметку: тех, кто пропустил этого непрошеного визитёра, убрать из охраны. – Мы тут сами поговорим.

Он прилёг обратно на подушки. Так, теперь с тобой. Только бы не показать, только бы ты не заметил, что руки начали дрожать …

\- Ну, проходи, что ли. Присаживайся, - он гостеприимным жестом обвёл комнату. – Мы, кажется, встречались раньше?

Парень как будто не слышал. Он не двинулся с места и всё так же в упор смотрел на Руслана, как будто ему не мешала темнота.

\- Зачем ты хотел видеть Дмитрия?

Хрипловатый тяжёлый голос вполне оправдал ожидания - Руслан впервые его слышал, но всегда был уверен в том, что это вряд ли будет похоже на пение соловья. Скорее на приглушённое рычание. Он мысленно застонал. И с этим ему придётся иметь дело вместо Гордеева?! Ладно. Алекс тоже тот ещё хищник. Посмотрим, чья возьмёт. В памяти всплыло имя гостя - Павел Лазарев. Когда-то Руслан его здорово опасался… да что там - когда-то! Но сейчас это было уже неважно. Алекс дал ему поручение, и его лучше выполнить. Ладно, попробуем с этим….

\- У меня к нему было дело, - спокойно, как ему показалось, сказал он, скрывая неприятную дрожь в голосе за очередной затяжкой. - Я так понимаю, он сам не придёт?

\- Не придёт.

Руслан покачал головой, медленно входя в привычную роль хозяина. Гордеев лох…

\- Меня не стоит так уж бояться. В сущности, я мирный человек. Со мной всегда можно договориться, - усмехнулся он и выпустил тугую струю дыма в направлении гостя.

\- Попробуй договориться со мной, - рыжий не двинулся с места, только опустил руку в карман. Руслан дёрнулся, но тот всего лишь достал сигарету. – Что тебе надо?

\- Мне нужна моя Марго обратно.

Лазарев прищурился, глядя на него поверх сигареты, которую в этот момент прикуривал.

\- И давно она принадлежит тебе?

Руслан помолчал, оглядывая гостя. Что-то в этом голосе очень ему не понравилось. Но разговор уже идёт, напомнил он себе.

\- С тех пор, как я вложил в неё бешеные деньги и содержал, пока её принц развлекался в космосе, - сказал он, наконец. – С тех пор, как эта сучка подсела на реон, но была не в состоянии за него расплачиваться. - За дурь красивой задницей не расплатишься, и я её выручал.

\- Звучит убедительно, - согласился гость. – Если только не учитывать, что это ты посадил её на реон.

\- Насильно её никто не заставлял! - начал раздражаться Руслан. – Она что, малолетка тупая, сама не соображала, что делает? Скучала она по своему принцу, а реон сам знаешь, что позволяет. Вот она и кайфовала.

Он помолчал. Лазарев тоже молча курил, равнодушно роняя пепел прямо на пол. Руслан поморщился, но продолжил.

\- В общем, дело обстоит следующим образом. Я так понимаю, что Марго я обратно не увижу. Да, если честно, на хрен она мне теперь сдалась, шлюха-наркоманка… - Руслан заметил, как напряглась рука с сигаретой, как закаменело и без того неласковое лицо собеседника, и торопливо сменил тон. Алекс Алексом, но сейчас они тут вдвоём. И охрана может не успеть. - За Марго числится нехилый должок. Семьсот тысяч евро. Причём не мне. Я ведь реон не выращиваю и даже не поставляю.

Он почти дружелюбно улыбнулся и объяснил, смакуя каждое слово:

\- Я всего лишь скромный владелец небольшой почти легальной конторы. А реон - это бешеные бабки. И там проценты тикают. А я, сам понимаешь, больше не собираюсь Марго помогать.     

Лазарев усмехнулся. Руслан подобрался. Ему вдруг очень захотел поскорее закончить разговор и больше никогда не видеть этой усмешки, от которой нехорошо тянуло где-то под желудком, не слышать этого голоса, не ощущать на себе этот недвусмысленно многообещающий взгляд. Он отложил кальян и поднялся на ноги.

\- В общем, Гордеев должен принести сюда эти деньги через месяц. Тридцать суток, начиная с этого дня. Потом и он, и Марго становятся для нас вне закона. Ты не дурак. Сам знаешь, если должник не в состоянии отдать долг, с ним недолго носятся. Его убирают, Лазарев.

Рыжий повертел в руках тлеющий окурок.

\- Фрог, а твоя жизнь тебя не беспокоит?

Руслан рефлекторно сглотнул, но сообразил - кажется, вопрос был задан не в виде угрозы.

\- Нет, не беспокоит, - на всякий случай он осторожно шагнул чуть в сторону. - Я уже озаботился переводом стрелок на Гордеева. Так что теперь это его проблемы. Или твои, если ты захочешь.

Все. Поручение Алекса выполнено, он всё сказал. Пора завязывать.

\- То есть, ты своё дело сделал... - задумчиво произнёс Лазарев. И вдруг резким движением отбросил непотушенный окурок в сторону - точно на шёлковое покрывало одного из диванов.

Руслан вздрогнул от этого порывистого взмаха рукой и инстинктивно подался назад, пытаясь крикнуть, но горло не слушалось. Сиплый звук, вырвавшийся у него, услышал только тот, кто теперь пугал Руслана до умопомрачения. Убьёт ведь, сволочь! - пронеслось в голове. Он непроизвольно зажмурился.

Тишина. Ушёл?

Руслан осторожно приоткрыл глаза и неожиданно близко, так близко, что у него свело живот, встретил всё тот же синий взгляд. Только сейчас в нём было другое выражение. Столько брезгливости и презрения по отношению к себе Руслан не читал даже в глазах Алекса.

\- Спасибо, что предупредил, лягушонок, - с непередаваемым выражением сказал Лазарев и, резко повернувшись, вышел прочь.

От шёлка на диване поднимался дымок.

 

***

 

\- Вот чертовщина… А я только что её матери позвонил, сказал, что всё нормально, - растерянно сказал Дмитрий. – Что же делать? Если только…

\- Поздно метаться, Димка.

Павел устало откинулся на спинку диванчика. Они сидели с Дмитрием на кухне, плотно прикрыв двери.

\- Они нас загнали в угол. Мы не сможем сейчас ничего сделать. Убрать Фрога и всю его шайку – трудно, но возможно. А толку? Он правду сказал, не ему эти деньги нужны. И сдал он тебя наверх сразу же. Думаю, ещё до того, как Ритка до нас доехала. Он не дурак и за свою жизнь трясётся.

Дмитрий вполголоса выругался.

\- Мы такие деньги за месяц не заработаем, - задумчиво сказал Павел. – Даже если оба устроимся в директора фабрик по производству космического транспорта.

\- Факт, - кивнул Дмитрий. Ему в голову вообще ни одной мысли не приходило.

\- Банк ограбить?

Дмитрий посмотрел на друга, как на ненормального, но уловил тень невесёлой улыбки и немного успокоился. Шутит, слава Богу.

\- Занять?

\- У кого? – теперь пришла очередь Павла смотреть на него, как на психа. – У тебя много друзей-миллионеров?

Дмитрий пожал плечами.

– У меня – нет. Но я могу попробовать через отца.

\- Угу, - кивнул Павел. – То ты расплевался с ними, то…

\- Ну, это ведь мои родители. Мои, не Риткины. Разницу чувствуешь? Отец на меня махнул рукой, но если его попросить как следует и объяснить последствия – он поможет. Если сможет, конечно.

\- Вот именно. Если сможет.

Они помолчали некоторое время.

\- Паш, - вдруг сказал Дмитрий. – А если пойти с другой стороны?

Павел непонимающе взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения.

\- Пашка, это же настоящие бандиты. Это наркота, проституция, людей убивают.

\- И?..

\- Фойзе. Ребята. Как думаешь, если с ними связаться?

Павел некоторое время молчал.

\- Это выход был бы, - неуверенно сказал он. – Но… Мы с тобой сейчас никто. Это раз. А два – как ты себе это представляешь? «Дяденька Валентин Александрович, спасите»? И придёт добрый, но справедливый Фойзе и навешает нехорошим парням по первое число?

Дмитрий задумался, но не понял.

\- Димка, - терпеливо продолжил Павел, - чтобы бросить всё и ломануться на Землю для наведения порядка в одном районе одного города или, тем более, начинать большое расследование и искать верхушку этой шайки, нужен приказ сверху. А вот наверх мы с тобой донесём нашу информацию очень нескоро. Потому что начинать придётся с низов. А вот тут я не поручусь за то, что половина полицейских города не куплены. Во всяком случае, я не хотел бы устанавливать истину опытным путём, рискуя твоей, Риткиной или чьей-либо ещё головой.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя нет прямой связи с Фойзе? – упрямо гнул своё Дмитрий.

\- Я хочу сказать именно это. И еще… Димка, сейчас это наша проблема. И мы решим её сами.

Дмитрий вздохнул. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это неправильно. Но спорить с Фениксом, который уже всё решил, было невозможно. Оставалось только надеяться, что тот знал, о чём говорит.

\- Не вздыхай, - заметил его состояние Павел. – Давай начнем с поиска кредитов. Я через свою работу, ты через родителей. Мне почти стопудово не повезёт, но я ещё пройдусь по банкам – мало ли, что.

\- Ещё когда мы только прилетели, мне двое ребят предлагали работу и помощь, - вспомнил Дмитрий. – Я попробую их найти, чем чёрт не шутит.

Павел кивнул, соглашаясь, но спохватился и добавил:

\- Только, Дим, ты не вздумай кому-нибудь ляпнуть про Фрога и реон. После этих двух кодовых слов тебя пошлют и ребята твои, и папа с мамой. И будут правы.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в кухню заглянула Ника.

\- Паш, вы долго ещё? А то Риту кормить пора.

 

***

 

Снова плохая погода. Моросящий холодный дождь. Свет уличных фонарей отражался в асфальте, и казалось что там внизу не бетон, а другое, ещё одно измерение. Ника сидела около открытого окна и ёжилась от холода. Ей нужен был воздух, а ещё здесь пахло сигаретами Павла. Девушке становилась уютно от этого аромата, возвращаться в спальню, где стоял запах синтетического лекарства, не было никаких сил.

Воспоминания о Павле заставили улыбнуться. Никто и никогда не вызывал у неё таких чувств – нежности и желания одновременно. Он мог обнять, прижать к себе, и Нике казалось, что ничего плохого с ней никогда не произойдёт. А иногда он садился на диван и закрывал глаза, и девушка гладила его. По лицу, по волосам – ему было всё равно – он ловил эту ласку, каждое её прикосновение.

Им было хорошо, просто хорошо, несмотря на общее подавленное настроение. Ни он, ни она не могли скрыть счастливых глаз, как ни старались.

Ника вздохнула и закрыла окно. Пора подойти к Рите – может, та уже проснулась, надо попытаться накормить её. Вызов застал Нику на полпути к спальне. Она быстро ретировалась на кухню, пальцы легко пробежались по клипсе. Ника успела подумать, что так поздно может звонить только Дмитрий. У ребят получилось найти новую работу, и теперь Дмитрий работал вышибалой в стрип-баре – вернулся к истокам, по его собственному выражению. Это было довольно дорогое заведение, и Ника понимала, на что он надеется. Может, завяжутся знакомства, кто-то поможет, одолжит деньги. Из тех же соображений действовал и Павел – ему повезло получить место личного телохранителя какого-то банкира. Ника видела, что работа ему совсем не по душе, но он, конечно же, молчал.

Димка иногда заходил в подсобку передохнуть и тогда звонил домой. Интересовался Ритиным самочувствием, развлекал Нику рассказами из «жизни ночной Москвы». Ника знала – ему стыдно за сложившуюся ситуацию. Они с Пашей уходили, оставляя её один на один с тяжело больным человеком – его девушкой. Но Нике было всё равно, она не думала о настоящем, жила будущим и подпитывала этим Димку. Они часто говорили о том, как всё уладится, Рита встанет на ноги, освободится, наконец, от этой страшной зависимости и они с Димкой смогут забыть обо всём. А Ника с Пашей… они тоже смогут, должны, просто обязаны! Ника твёрдо решила – как только закончится вся эта история с реоном, она расскажет Павлу правду. О том, что она никакая не Рихтер, а Ревнёва – та самая. И если он сможет понять и принять эту правду, они поедут на Каджеро и она, наконец, познакомит самых своих дорогих людей – отца и любимого. Конечно, обо всех этих туманных планах-мечтах она Димке не рассказывала, но сама частенько задумывалась, представляя лицо Павла, его реакцию…

Звонил не Дмитрий. Говорившего девушка узнала сразу, хоть и была удивлена необычными для него взволнованными интонациями.

\- Ника! Ну, наконец, я до тебя дозвонился, девочка моя!

\- Прости, я наверно не слышала. Случилось что-то?

\- Это ты мне скажи, случилось или нет. В какую передрягу ты попала?

\- Я не понимаю о чём ты…

\- Так. Или ты мне сейчас говоришь правду, или я лично приеду и заберу тебя обратно на Каджеро. Завтра же.

Он может. Приедет и заберёт, хотя был первым, кто поддержал Нику в её решении уехать. А ещё он может рассказать всё отцу, а тот на компромиссы не пойдёт. Ника лихорадочно обдумывала – что же действительно знает Орест, с чего начать…

\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе начать, – он будто прочел её мысли. – Что ты делала в том вшивом заведении?

О, Господи…

\- Если ты о «Кактусе» – то просто зашла перекусить.

\- Интересно, они всех посетителей задерживают или тебе выпала особая честь?

Ника слышала, что Орест сердится. Он дает ей шанс объяснить, и у него есть право услышать эти объяснения, но кажется, он всё уже решил. Нет!

\- Они не задержали меня. Это недоразумение, которое очень быстро разрешилось.

Орест вздохнул.

\- Я пошёл у тебя на поводу и снял охрану, Ника. Ты устроила такой скандал, была оскорблена до глубины души за недоверие. А оказывается, я был прав! – он повысил голос.

О, да. Скандал был просто фантастический...

\- Это отморозки могли покалечить тебя, изнасиловать, убить, не дай Бог!

Ника закусила губу. Второй раунд? Первый она благополучно выиграла у Павла.

\- Что там произошло? – голос Ореста не оставлял никаких сомнений – надо говорить правду.

\- Одна моя знакомая попала в беду, я ей просто помогла. Хозяин этого клуба не хотел отпускать её.

Нику передернуло от отвращения - всплыли воспоминания о потном белобрысом подонке.

\- Не хотел отпускать? Она ему денег должна? Зачем ты вмеши…

\- Он её подсадил на реон.

Пауза слишком затянулась. Ника представила лицо собеседника – хорошо, что он далеко…

\- Реон? С кем ты связалась? Откуда у тебя такие знакомые, девочка моя?

\- Я же говорю. Её подсадили и…

\- На реон не подсаживают, Ника, – жёстко произнёс Орест. – Подсаживают на героин, на крэк. Реон слишком дорогое удовольствие.

Хорошо удовольствие.

\- Но…

\- Я не знаю, что там за история вышла, и, честно говоря, меня это абсолютно не волнует, - Орест не давал вставить и слова. – Но твои новые знакомства меня не радуют, мягко говоря.

Я сама разберусь!

\- Орест, я клянусь тебе – всё в порядке. Уже всё позади, – негромко проговорила Ника.

\- Ты… почему ты шепчешь?

Девушка вздохнула.

\- Потому что она здесь, спит в моей спальне.

\- Ты шутишь? Эта наркоманка у тебя в квартире?!

\- Орест, я прошу тебя. Не надо так.

Он помолчал несколько секунд, потом сказал значительно спокойней:

\- Почему она не в наркодиспансере? Ты как будущий медик должна знать, что заниматься самолечением опасно.

\- А ты должен знать, что в этих диспансерах ничего не лечат. К тому же её сразу поставят на учёт в полиции. Это клеймо на всю жизнь.

Ника услышала, как он усмехнулся.

\- Сюрприз - клеймо она себе благополучно поставила сама. Ладно, это всё не наши проблемы. Не хочет в диспансер, пусть идёт в частную клинику.

Нике начала надоедать эта перепалка в стиле – «вопрос-ответ». Скоро она надоест и Оресту, и тогда…

\- Послушай, у них нет денег на частную клинику. Пока нет. Её парень делает все возможное, чтобы деньги заполучить, он замечательный. А она запуталась, и этим воспользовались нехорошие люди, вот и всё. Я уверена, что скоро всё закончится. А инцидентов, подобных тому, что был в «Кактусе», больше не будет, обещаю тебе.

Про Павла она почему-то промолчала. Первым порывом было всё рассказать, но не получилось. Может, не хотелось объяснять ничего, оставить этот островок счастья только себе, пусть и на время. Может потому что сначала всё же нужно было представить Павла отцу.

\- Ох, Ника… какая же ты у меня ещё маленькая, всё-таки. Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Я не просто люблю тебя, а ещё и уважаю. И поверю. Но в последний раз, девочка моя.

\- Орест, ты лучший! Ты…

\- Я не закончил. У тебя и твоих… друзей – ровно две недели. Постарайтесь решить всё за это время. Иначе начну решать я, по-своему. Две недели, маленькая.

\- Но…

\- Я всё сказал. Господи, постоянно иду у тебя на поводу, Андрей меня убьёт… Кстати, я надеюсь, ты приедешь на каникулы? Мы ужасно соскучились.

Он ещё что-то говорил, Ника слушала рассеянно, даже отвечала, но теперь перед глазами нарисовались часы, отчитывающие время. Назад.

\- Ника! Ты меня слушаешь?

\- Да, прости, пожалуйста…

\- Я спросил - это всё, что ты мне хотела рассказать?

\- Это всё.

\- Ну, хорошо. Тогда жду тебя дома, девочка моя.

Ника отключилась первой. Она подошла к окну и снова распахнула его настежь. Глотнула холодного воздуха.

Две недели. У нас есть ровно две недели, Пашка.

 

***

 

Дни пролетали за днями, а положение не менялось. Чем больше проходило времени, тем явственнее прорезалось отчаяние. Дмитрий видел, что Павел испытывает нечто похожее. Для него ситуация, которую он не мог «разрулить», всегда была сложна не тем, что проблем много, а тем, что он ощущал собственное бессилие перед ними. Для такого человека, как Феникс, это было особенно тяжело.

О том, что он находится на пределе, говорила не только обострённая чувствительность Дмитрия. Недавняя почти-ссора с Никой была яркой тому иллюстрацией.

…Павел и Ника сидели в гостиной перед головизором. Рита спала. Дмитрий сидел в кресле у её кровати, вяло перелистывая по привычке страницы обновлений «Сетевой биржи труда», и через приоткрытую дверь слушал «Новости Содружества». Он вовсе не собирался подслушивать, но так получилось – сквозь чёткий голос диктора он услышал слова Ники:

\- Паша, если с деньгами так трудно, давай, я тоже попробую что-нибудь узнать? Я могла бы взять кредит или из своих…

Павел перебил её, резко, решительно и так громко, что Рита во сне беспокойно заворочалась:

\- Ничего трудного! Мы сами разберёмся, спасибо.

\- Не кричи, - так же резко ответила она. – Риту разбудишь. И вообще не кричи на меня! Я только спросила…

\- Мы в состоянии справиться с этим делом сами.

Раздался звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери – Павел вышел из комнаты.

Они помирились в тот же вечер, через четверть часа после разговора. Нике, возможно, этот случай не показался странным, но она ещё не слишком хорошо знала Феникса. А для Дмитрия подобное поведение всегда спокойного и сдержанного друга было равноценно нервному срыву. Позволить себе повысить голос в ответ на простое предложение, да ещё и на женщину, да ещё и на любимую… После этого Дмитрий как раз и понял очень отчётливо, что они не просто влипли, а очень сильно влипли. Если даже Пашка так психует.

Время шло, а решения не находилось и не предвиделось. От отчаяния Дмитрий решился всё же пойти к родителям. Он откладывал этот визит до последнего, потому что как бы он ни гордился отличием своего отца от Рандхира Рея, ему всё равно было тяжело просить у того помощи с деньгами после стольких лет самостоятельной жизни. Но больше вариантов не оставалось.

Отец выслушал, покивал и пообещал попробовать узнать о кредите. Кто-нибудь другой подумал бы, что он воспринял просьбу сына как нормальную и ничем не выделяющуюся. Только не Дмитрий. Он отчётливо чувствовал, как шокировала отца сумма, и как удивил сам факт этого разговора. Наверное, именно поэтому он и согласился попробовать помочь, понимая, что если сын пришёл – значит, это серьёзное дело, а не минутный каприз. Дмитрию от таких мыслей даже стало смешно: каприз на миллион евро, это слишком даже для его безбашенной головы.

Через пару дней он снова заехал к родителям, застав на этот раз и маму. Новости были предсказуемы, очевидны и закономерны…

\- Да ладно, пап. Ничего страшного. Пашка должен сегодня из двух мест ответ получить. Что-нибудь найдём. – Дмитрий выскочил из-за стола, быстро поцеловал маму и протянул руку отцу. – Не морочьте себе голову. Чтобы такие парни, как мы с Пашкой, да не справились? Ни за что!

Он ещё помахал родителям рукой, безмятежно улыбаясь, но как только двери лифта закрылись, Дмитрий словно выключился. На отца и его связи он надеялся. Зря. Пашка правильно говорит – рассчитывать в этом мире можно только на себя, потому что только ты обладаешь реальной силой что-то изменить, всё остальное – не больше, чем иллюзия.

Выходя из дома, он созвонился с Павлом.

\- Глухо, Димка, - ответил тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. – Я был ещё в одном месте. Ну, старые знакомые. Боюсь, нам с тобой даже в рассрочку в долг никто не даст. У нас и правда всего два выхода – убить Фрога и всю его шайку или ограбить банк.

\- Дурак ты, Феникс, и шутки у тебя дурацкие, - поморщился Дмитрий.

Павел коротко рассмеялся тем самым недобрым смехом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, и отключился.

А ведь он прав. Нормального выхода нет. Потому что ни в одном банке не дадут кредит людям, которые и месяца на новом месте не проработали. Есть вариант, который предлагала Ника, по её каким-то каналам найти кредит – так этот упрямец упёрся, как баран: «Сами, сами»… Это в драке около бара можно раскидать шестерых самим. Это обезвредить урода, который готов взорвать полгорода, можно самим. А здесь выхода нет.

\- Выход есть всегда, Индиго, - вырвал его из тяжёлого мыслительного процесса знакомый голос. Дмитрий только сейчас сообразил, что последнюю фразу повторяет вслух, в такт шагам.

Он остановился, узнавая.

\- Салют! – сказал человек за спиной.

Ну, конечно. Кто ещё это может быть.

\- Салют. – Дмитрий обернулся. – Откуда ты взялся?

\- Где был, там меня нету... Ну, что, будем стоять на дороге или пойдём куда-нибудь посидим, поговорим? – тот, казалось, искренне был рад встрече.

Он умел улыбаться от всей души, настоящей счастливой улыбкой, за которую его любили случайные девушки, и в искренность которой невозможно было не верить.

Отказаться от разговора под благовидным предлогом Дмитрий вовремя не сумел, неблаговидный не успел придумать, просто посылать навязчивого собеседника не хотелось, и спустя пару минут его почти буксировали по направлению к ближайшему павильону отдыха. Не успел он опомниться, как оказался сидящим на диванчике в зале, прямо под живой плакучей ивой – её длинные ветви с серебристо-зелёными листьями опускались до пола. Со стороны барной стойки уже возвращался всё такой же счастливый знакомец. В руках он держал слегка запотевшие пластиковые кружки.

\- Я угощаю. Ты ведь уже можешь себе позволить, а? – подмигнул он, вручая одну Дмитрию. Тот мысленно махнул рукой. В конце концов, именно сейчас выпить старого доброго пива показалось как нельзя более кстати. Можно было бы и чего покрепче – и правда, он больше не спецназовец, - только вот более крепкое Дмитрий пить отвык за последние годы и пока не горел желанием привыкать снова.

\- Я тут по делам рабочим. Деловая поездка, - начал приятель, видя, что Дмитрий мало расположен говорить. – Работаю в отделе кадров одной конторы с дальних колоний. А ты чем занимаешься сейчас?

\- Да ничем особенным. Работаю в одном клубе. Ерунда, - нет, всё-таки пиво действовало. – Сам понимаешь, найти что-то приличное на Земле нам почти невозможно.

Приятель понимающе покачал головой. Некоторое время они молча сидели, изредка прикладываясь к кружкам.

\- А что, так срочно бабки нужны?

Дмитрий кивнул, допивая кружку. С непривычки в голове уже слегка шумело. Смешно – пол-литра пива, а уже действует. Пару лет назад он сам себя назвал бы размазнёй.

\- И много. Ни один банк столько не даст, – чёрт знает, почему его понесло на откровенность.

Возможно, то, что пиво закончилось, а возможно – искренняя радость собеседника от встречи посодействовала, но через десять минут все проблемы, которые висели над Дмитрием и его близкими дамокловыми мечами, были выложены на стол, как пресловутые карты.

\- Да. Влип ты, Индиго, - констатировал приятель. Дмитрий пожал плечами – тоже мне, Америку открыл. – И ведь ты прав, обычными путями денег вы не достанете.

Дмитрий хмыкнул, вспомнив шутки Павла.

\- Угу. Зато можно необычными. Убить кредитора – что было бы полезно для общества, но бесполезно для нас, потому что тогда там всю гоп-компанию мочить придётся, - или банк брать.

\- Это был бы выход, - кивнул собеседник, - насчёт банка, если бы мы жили в прошлом веке. Сейчас, боюсь, вы не справитесь. А убийство – вообще гиблое дело. Да ещё массовое убийство.

\- Слушай, ты так серьёзен, как будто в самом деле взвешиваешь наши шансы, - с восхищением сказал Дмитрий. – Это просто был чёрный юмор. Белый у нас закончился.

\- В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, нет? – а приятель действительно был серьёзен.

Дмитрий махнул рукой и тоскливо сказал:

\- Если бы я знал, что убийство поможет, я бы убил, кажется. Но таких денег ни одному киллеру не платят.

\- Как сказать… Знаю я одну контору. Там можно получить больше полмиллиона за один меткий выстрел. Или больше миллиона, но на других условиях.

Дмитрий насторожился.

\- Ты мне что, правда в киллеры рекомендуешь податься?

Собеседник внимательно посмотрел на него, растеряв всю свою доброжелательность. Прищуренные жёсткие глаза и затвердевший подбородок.

\- Что, уже в кусты? «Убил бы, если бы помогло», - презрительно передразнил он. - Я всегда подозревал, что ты болтун. Рассказывать или будешь дальше в своём клубе прохлаждаться?

\- Говори, - решительно кивнул Дмитрий. В самом деле, прослушивание слухов, сплетен и прочих новостей ни к чему не обязывало.

\- Так вот. Вовсе не обязательно «в киллеры». Я знаю об одной конторе. Находится не на Земле.

\- Говори, - хрипловато повторил Дмитрий.

Он почувствовал, что это будет не пустышка. Сведения действительно могли оказаться полезными, парень явно не разыгрывал.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое сафари?

Дмитрий молча кивнул.

\- А теперь представь себе: дикие джунгли чужой планеты, есть охотник и есть жертва. Жертва убегает, охотник догоняет. Если охотник настигает жертву, он убивает её. Убив, получает бабки. Не убив, не получает ничего. С охотником вместе идут зрители, которым нравится наблюдать за этой ловлей «изнутри».

Многозначительная пауза. Дмитрий потряс головой. То ли пиво сказалось на его умственных способностях, то ли что-то сказано не до конца.

\- Не понял. А смысл? Это игра такая?

\- Игра, - согласился приятель. - Но платит фирма-организатор.

\- Всё равно не понял, - Дмитрий был разочарован.

Интуиция его редко подводила. Ему всё ещё казалось, что дело верное, но умом он никак не мог понять, что же здесь скрыто, что стоило бы таких денег. Нет, джунгли инопланетные, судя по всему, опасны, но не на полмиллиона же евро.

\- Жертва - человек. - Внимательный взгляд не отрывался от лица Дмитрия. - Фишка в этом, если ты ищешь причину такой заоблачной цены выстрела. Так что дело незаконное, сам понимаешь.

\- Это что, аттракцион такой? - глупо спросил Дмитрий. Он чувствовал, что собеседник не врёт, но поверить отказывался.

\- Наивный ты, Индиго, - легко рассмеялся собеседник. - Как ребёнок… Это охота. Один убегает - другой охотится. Жертва получает миллион сто двадцать пять тысяч, если доходит до финиша. Охотник за удачный выстрел поменьше, если не ошибаюсь, семьсот пятьдесят тысяч евро. Ну оно и понятно, Охотник рискует только своим реноме, а Жертва - жизнью.

Он, наконец, отвёл взгляд и махнул рукой.

\- Но ты это лучше забудь. Даже если найдёшь нужный офис - всё равно тебе откажут.

\- Это ещё почему?

\- Ну, сам подумай, зачем тебе влезать в противозаконное дело? Втянешь бабу свою, сам увязнешь... Оно тебе надо? Да и зелёный ты ещё, несмотря на своё военное прошлое.

Дмитрия как будто ударили. Он вздрогнул и медленно выпрямился, отстраняясь от приятеля.

\- Не напрягайся ты так. Есть вещи, которые нам не по зубам, чего тут злиться? - парень явно сожалел, что начал этот разговор.

\- Противозаконно убивать людей, - медленно сказал Дмитрий, пропустив последнее замечание мимо ушей. - А Жертва законов не нарушает, верно?

Собеседник усмехнулся.

\- Верно. А ты потянешь?

Дмитрий только хотел рявкнуть, что не нуждается в дешёвых подначках, но его перебил зуммер вызова собеседника.

\- Да, салют. Да, был. Встретил. Ну, я могу подтвердить восемь из десяти. Хорошо, будет - наведу. Не пропадай.

Ответов оппонента Дмитрий, конечно, не слышал.

\- Извини, мне бежать надо. Незаменимый я у нас, - приятель уже отключил связь и снова обращался к Дмитрию. - В общем, если решишься, учти – компания эта официально такими вещами не занимается, и не в каждом офисе тебя поймут правильно. Прямо на Земле, в Москве, есть офис дочерней фирмочки. «Диана». Вот там можно попробовать.

Приятель поднялся, мягким движением отправил смятую кружку в утилизатор, протянул руку для прощания.

\- Счастливо, Индиго. А про сафари лучше забудь, правда. Я, кстати, ещё слышал, в Центральный Городской Сетевой Комплекс охрану набирают. Филиал, что ли, открывают. Попробуй туда.

Напутствие прозвучало довольно фальшиво. Как будто говоривший сам понимал, что совет пустой.

 

На следующий день Дмитрий ушёл рано утром, сказав Нике и Павлу, что намерен обойти ещё пару мест, где есть возможность найти новую работу. В принципе не сильно соврал - первым делом он направился в Интернет-кафе. На координаты московского офиса «Дианы» он вышел довольно быстро. Фирма, судя по описанию, занималась туристическими услугами. Ну что ж, туризм так туризм.

По дороге в «Диану» Дмитрий успел ещё раз всё обдумать. На самом деле, он думал об услышанном всё время после этой случайной встречи. Оставаясь наедине с собой, он не мог думать ни о чём другом.

Упрямство Пашки по поводу предложения Ники он мог понять. В конце концов, срок ещё не вышел, и время есть. Перекладывать решение проблемы вообще на кого бы то ни было - не в правилах Феникса. А уж тем более на любимую женщину. Да и не факт, что у Ники получится. Всё равно, если есть возможность с «Дианой», надо пробовать. В конце концов, это целиком его дело. Пашка со своей повышенной ответственностью почему-то решил, что это он должен найти решение. А на самом деле ни он, ни Ника не обязаны выпутывать их с Риткой. «Сами влипли, сами и разгребать будем», - решительно думал Дмитрий, шагая от такси к зданию, прятавшему в своих недрах офис таинственной «Дианы». Размышлять над этикой и моралью того, на что он собирался подписаться, ему сейчас не хотелось.

Охранников в Сетевой Комплекс уже давно набрали, а другие варианты сдохли ещё раньше. Через две недели нужно быть у Фрога с деньгами. И тогда уже никакая Фениксова дипломатия не спасёт. Теперь бесполезно искать работу, теперь либо грабить банк, либо срочно выиграть миллион в лотерею, либо идти по наводке старого знакомого - альтернатив действительно не оставалось.

Уже заходя в двери, на которых красовалась табличка «Диана» - туристическое агентство», Дмитрий подумал, что если потом всё нормализуется, он сам расскажет обо всём Фениксу. Пусть не одобряет. Хотя «не одобряет» - это мягко сказано. Он потряс головой, словно отгоняя кошмарное видение Феникса в ярости, и торопливо поднялся по лестнице.

Как ни странно, проблем с взаимопониманием у него с менеджером не возникло. Правда, ему пришлось сначала представиться, и только после проверки по своей базе менеджер - молодой парень, едва ли не младше самого Дмитрия - улыбнулся ему, как самому дорогому и давно ожидаемому клиенту.

\- Фирма «Диана» приветствует вас, Дмитрий Николаевич, - сказал менеджер, не переставая улыбаться.

Домой он вернулся к вечеру. После визита в офис «Дианы» ему понадобилось время, чтобы успокоиться, собраться с мыслями.

Все сложилось довольно паршиво, хотя всё равно сложилось. Оказалось, что - какая жалость, Дмитрий Николаевич! - место Жертвы на ближайшее сафари уже занято. И до следующей охоты ещё месяц. Но учитывая ваше военное прошлое, мы могли бы предложить вам место Охотника. Оно вакантно и гораздо менее опасно, вам не стоит волноваться о законной стороне дела, весь риск фирма берёт на себя, ваше имя не будет фигурировать нигде, кроме как в нашем личном разговоре, и сами подумайте, это тоже хорошие деньги, а риск минимальный…

Он не смог отказаться. Потому что другого выхода просто не было. Времени нет, денег нет, и внутренний голос, который никогда не обманывает, просто вопит, что это единственный шанс, упустить его будет просто конец всему.

И теперь повернуть обратно уже нельзя. Он поставил свою подпись под контрактом, который, в случае выполнения им оговоренных условий, принесёт ему сумму, решающую все проблемы с хозяевами Фрога. Что будет в случае невыполнения условий, Дмитрий не думал. Просто потому, что знал – он сделает всё, чтобы получить эти деньги. И получит их. Но для осознания факта реальности происходящего ему понадобилось несколько часов.

Дома его ждали.

Ника выглядела спокойной и умиротворённой, что случалось нечасто в последнее время, и даже как будто веселой. Хорошо, ему сейчас очень нужно было почувствовать, что всё не так страшно, и что они с Риткой не превратили жизнь Ники и Пашки в абсолютную беспросветность…

\- Паша на кухне, - после приветствия сообщила Ника. - Он недавно вернулся… Я к Рите, а ты иди пока к нему.

На кухне Павел стоял у открытого окна, из которого доносился ровный гул вечерней Москвы, и курил, выпуская дым в прозрачный воздух.

\- Где тебя носит? – не глядя, спросил он.

\- Что-то случилось?

Дмитрий мимоходом шлёпнул рукой по крышке чайника, включая подогрев, сел на стул и только тут почувствовал, как же он устал за день. И физически, и морально. И не только за день…

\- С какой стороны посмотреть, - Павел потушил сигарету, закрыл окно и сел напротив. - Плохого, вроде, ничего.

\- Уже радует. А хорошего?

\- Хорошего пока тоже ничего. Я улетаю завтра. Бигбосс летит с деловым визитом, буду сопровождать. Вернусь через несколько дней. Сказал, если всё пройдёт нормально и он будет доволен - поможет с деньгами.

\- Здорово, - искренне вырвалось у Дмитрия. Правда, он тут же вспомнил, что вот-вот улетит сам. И Ника останется одна. Чёрт. Но отказаться он не сможет. И Пашка не сможет.

\- Да, было бы неплохо. Мы должны вернуться до срока. И ещё кое-что. Только Ника про это не должна знать.

Дмитрий кивнул. Конечно. Раз не должна…

\- Помнишь Ревнёва с Каджеро?

\- Ещё бы.

\- Ника его дочь, - с непонятным выражением сообщил Павел. - Просто фамилию матери девичью в универе использовала. Глаза не выпучивай, выскочат, - добавил он, усмехаясь.

\- Она сама сказала? А почему…

\- А потому. И нет, не она сказала. Я думаю, она уже неоднократно напарывалась на тех, кто целился не на неё, а на папины бабки. Я бы на её месте тоже не стал много рассказывать.

\- Проверку тебе устраивает? – догадался Дмитрий.

\- Иди ты знаешь куда! – рассердился Павел. - Просто хотела, чтобы мы были на равных. Особенно, наверное, когда узнала, что мы с тобой безработные и безденежные бывшие военные.

Дмитрий задумался.

\- Ревнёв.

Павел выпрямился.

\- А вот это, Гордеев, я бы хотел с тобой отдельно обсудить.

Дмитрий насторожился. То, что из Димки он превратился в Гордеева, означало серьёзный разговор.

\- Так вот. Слушай и запоминай: Никиных денег мы не возьмём, даже если она будет настаивать. Понятно? - Павел слегка повысил голос, перебивая зародившийся вопрос Дмитрия: - Я не хочу начинать знакомство с её отцом с долгов. И к вопросу о долге: Ника не должна знать о Фроге, как и не знала. Ты меня понял?

Понял. Чего ж тут непонятного. Он прав, это не Никины проблемы, а его, Дмитрия. Всё правильно.

\- Я понял, - наконец, сказал он. - Ладно, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Пошли к девочкам, Ника уже устала, наверное. Я её сменю.

Он вышел с кухни первым, не закрыв за собой дверь и не оборачиваясь.

 

Ника долго думала, как сказать о том, что она в состоянии оплатить не только лечение Риты, но и парочку клиник приобрести для каждого из них. Для личного пользования. Сразу за этим предложением пришлось бы объяснять, почему она до сих пор молчала. Почему не сказала о своём отце тогда, когда Павел открывал ей свои тайны. И почему не сказала потом, когда они так сблизились, когда скрывать что-то было просто неправильно. Она и себе сейчас этого уже не могла сформулировать толком. Сначала боялась, что разница в положениях встанет между ними. Потом, когда поняла, что это пустой страх, Павел рассказал ей о своей последней операции. И теперь её страшила вероятность того, что он не сможет относиться к ней, как раньше, зная, что её отец, та самая «шишка» с Каджеро, причастен к их с Димкой увольнению. Это были глупости, но Ника не могла преодолеть иррациональный страх потерять его. Она и в этот раз не смогла сказать всей правды. Нет, всё же, потом. Как она и мечтала. Когда всё это закончится.

Павел вошёл в комнату, и Ника быстро сказала, пока он не начал разговор на другие темы:

\- Паша, нам надо поговорить.

Он, казалось, удивился, впрочем, по его лицу никогда нельзя было прочитать, что он чувствует на самом деле. Возражать он не стал, молча сел за стол, всем видом показывая, что готов слушать. Ника села напротив, положила перед собой руки - одна в ладони другой - и дождалась, пока Павел посмотрит ей прямо в глаза.

\- Мы все знаем, что нам нужны деньги. Лечение стоит немало, а тянуть с ним дольше нельзя.

Павел молча ждал продолжения.

\- Если я ни о чём не спрашиваю, это не значит, что я ничего не вижу и не понимаю, - сказала она, всё также не отводя взгляд. - Вы сменили работу, но мы все понимаем, что это ничего не изменило. Масштабы не те.

Он, было, встрепенулся, но Ника не дала ему открыть рта.

\- Я уже один раз предлагала помощь... У меня на счету лежат деньги. Сейчас Рите они нужнее, чем мне. Я могла бы...

\- Нет, Ника, - мягко прервал её Павел.

Она была готова к отказу, но всё ещё надеялась убедить его. У неё почти не оставалось времени - срок, отпущенный Орестом, подходил к концу. И либо она поможет ребятам решить проблему, либо её решит Орест. А ей очень не хотелось, чтобы знакомство ребят с Орестом начиналось со скандала… Ника качнула головой своим мыслям и безнадёжно повторила:

\- Паша, я не могу находиться в стороне от этого. Если я могу помочь…

\- Ты помогаешь, - всё так же мягко ответил он. – Мы с Димкой не справились бы без тебя, с Ритой. И нашла её ты. А деньги… Ника, я решу всё сам, хорошо? Я не буду перекладывать на тебя решение наших с Димкой проблем.

А вот теперь Ника почувствовала закипающее раздражение. Орест отодвинулся на второй план.

\- «Ваших»? – переспросила она, стискивая руки на столе. – Я думала…

На этот раз она оборвала себя сама. То, что она думала, сейчас не имело значения. Он-то так не думал. Для него были они – Димка, Рита, он сам, и отдельно - она, Ника. А что ты хотела, за пару месяцев? Чтобы тебя приняли в семью?

Наверное, все эти мысли отразились на её лице, потому что Павел вдруг вскочил и стремительно обогнул стол. Он присел рядом, положив ладонь на её стиснутые руки, а его синие глаза теперь смотрели чуть снизу вверх, так близко и нежно, что у Ники разом прошла вся обида.

\- Львёнок, не сердись. Просто есть вещи, которые я никогда не смогу сделать. А наши проблемы ты и так помогаешь решать, - он лёгким нажимом выделил слово «наши». – Мы же с тобой вместе, милая. Если не прогонишь.

\- Не говори глупостей, - буркнула Ника, уже сдавшись.

…А с Орестом она разберётся сама.

 

Павел с Никой сидели на кухне. Дмитрий оставил их вдвоём, понимая, что им редко удается просто спокойно поговорить, а это было иногда просто необходимо, как сейчас. К тому же сам он в этот вечер был плохим собеседником. Поэтому он поблагодарил Нику за ужин, а сам прошёл к Рите.

В спальне Дмитрий бросил взгляд на заботливо опущенные Никой жалюзи на окне. Рита всё ещё тяжело переносила солнечный свет, редко поднималась с кровати, мало разговаривала. Ника однажды сказала, что физически девушка почти в порядке, но что сейчас происходит с её психикой, она не могла определить. Окружающих больная узнавала не всегда. Иногда могла часами неподвижно сидеть в кресле, глядя в одну точку, ни на кого не обращая внимания. И вывести её из этого ступора могла только Ника. На мужские голоса Рита в такие минуты просто не реагировала.

А иногда она резко выходила из своего заторможенного состояния. Несколько раз Дмитрий переживал просто настоящий удар – девушка, только что вяло поднявшая веки после тяжёлого сна и равнодушно оглядывающая комнату, вдруг встречалась с ним затуманенным взглядом, или он входил в комнату, где Ника тихонько что-то говорила, причёсывая Риту, помогая ей лечь, - и та вдруг узнавала его. Страх. Настоящий, животный, затмевающий не только её, но и его сознание ужас. Эта душная волна накрывала Дмитрия с головой, и он с большим трудом справлялся с собой. Опыт показывал, что в такие мгновения ему лучше уйти, скрыться, чтобы Рита не видела его. Из предосторожности и Павел старался в это время не показываться Рите на глаза, но Дмитрий знал – это реакция не просто на мужчину. Она боится именно его.

Он отчаялся понять, что происходит. Ника пыталась объяснить ему, что таково влияние реона, что неизвестно, какими были галлюцинации Риты в то время, когда она его принимала, что ей привиделось в этом бреду. Дмитрий кивал. Он делал вид, что понимает и верит. Но в глубине души он чувствовал, что это не просто наркотик. Не мог объяснить, что ещё. Просто знал, что дело не только в галлюцинациях. Как бы то ни было, он хотел только одного – чтобы его Ритка выздоровела. И он был готов ради этого на всё.

Ведь были, были за эту пару недель мгновения, когда она становилась почти прежней. Она не улыбалась, не смеялась, но узнавала и Павла, и даже Нику, и его, Дмитрия, узнавала – по-настоящему узнавала, не пугаясь. И когда это случалось, он готов был умереть от счастья. Когда она замирала в его руках, словно скрываясь ото всех и всего, прятала лицо у него на груди как раньше, до того, как он ушёл в армию, когда она могла слушать его и даже отвечала, негромко, глухо, но отвечала – он был счастлив.

Он уже знал, что сделает, когда вернётся. Он сам положит Риту в клинику. Он уже выбрал, в какую – Ника посоветовала наркологический центр доктора Глеба Шитова, известного специалиста-нарколога. Дмитрий присмотрел для себя район, в котором можно будет снять комнату, поближе к клинике, чтобы быть рядом с Ритой, даже если его к ней не будут пускать какое-то время.

Девушка спала. Её дыхание выровнялось - под действием лекарств сон был относительно спокойным. Дмитрий поднялся, решил выпить чаю, пока он здесь не нужен, и немного привести в порядок мысли. Однако, выйдя из комнаты, не успел сделать и шагу по коридору.

Его остановило ощущение, которого он давно не испытывал. С той самой первой ночи, когда вернулся домой с известием от Алиши про реон и Ритку. Тогда он не смог войти в комнату, где они спали, потому что разрушать это хрустальное светлое было для него просто кощунством. С тех пор дни и ночи были наполнены тревогой и беспокойством, и он почти забыл, что ребят рядом с ним связывает нечто большее, чем совместная жизнь и забота о его девушке. И то чувство абсолютного всепоглощающего счастья, которое излучали люди за чуть приоткрытой дверью соседней комнаты, оглушило и заставило застыть на месте.

И только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что то, что он слышит, не ощущения, а реальный звук.

 

\- Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grey.

 

Знакомый хрипловатый голос, звучащий так непривычно, так, как он не звучал на памяти Дмитрия ни для кого, негромко пел о любви. Эту старую песню Дмитрий знал, но только сейчас ощутил, насколько она хороша и насколько настоящее каждое слово в тексте.

 

\- There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

There's so much inside.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? [1]

 

Песня утихла, и Дмитрий дошел-таки до кухни, сел за стол, забыв, зачем шёл.

«И теперь, когда цветёт твоя роза, свет падает на серость и печаль»…

Пашка до сих пор не испытывал такого. Девчонок в его жизни хватало, но он никогда не любил. А любовь это совсем другое ощущение жизни. И Пашка узнавал всё это только сейчас – что такое любить и быть любимым. И надо же, чтобы именно в это такое счастливое время на них с Никой свалились трудности, которые не должны были их касаться. Но что делать, если для Пашки проблемы Дмитрия и Риты всегда были как свои.

И вот поэтому всё, хватит. Именно поэтому он и оставит их двоих в покое, как только сможет. Потому что у Пашки с Никой есть право на счастье, и не украдкой в темноте, а настоящее, полное, открытое…

\- Дим, ты чего?

Он поднял голову. В дверях щурился от света Павел. Встрепанные рыжие вихры и совершенно безмятежное выражение лица делали его моложе лет на десять. Это было забавное зрелище, и Дмитрий усмехнулся.

\- Да нормально, чаю вышел выпить.

\- А. Я просто свет увидел… Ладно, я тогда пойду.

Он исчез в дверях, и Дмитрий услышал тихий смех Ники, шум воды в ванной комнате, потом дверь закрылась, и стало тихо.

Послезавтра он улетает. Сейчас Пашке было всё равно, но завтра придётся что-то объяснять. Прощаться… Нет, это будет слишком сложно. Надо уходить сейчас. Если нет желания объясняться, надо уйти, не прощаясь. Трус? Ну да, есть немного. Но гораздо сильнее страха - нежелание врать, мямлить или театрально-возмущённо отбрыкиваться. Да завтра, едва он начнет говорить, Феникс вцепится в него своим взглядом, как клещами, и ведь вытащит всё, что ему пока знать не надо. Потом – да, но не сейчас.

И вот встретить этот самый взгляд Дмитрий был просто не в состоянии. Поэтому сегодня, когда ребята были заняты друг другом, он тихо выйдет и закроет дверь. У родителей можно побыть один день, не прогонят же. А послезавтра с утра – в космопорт. На Луну.

Написать записку на клочке бумаги было просто. «Уехал, через неделю буду». Непросто было с мыслями о Нике. Пашка же тоже уезжает завтра. С одной стороны хорошо, ему будет не до выкрутасов Дмитрия. А с другой – Ника остается одна с Ритой… Дмитрий знал, что та не скажет ничего, что с Риткой всё будет нормально. Но ему вспомнились глаза Ники – не те, утренне-счастливые, а вечерние, потухшие от усталости после целого дня с больной. Ничего. Она поймёт. Она поможет. Ещё немножко и всё решится. Всё будет хорошо, и у них с Пашкой ещё будет много времени для счастья на двоих.

 

Павел накануне, вечером, так и не сказал Нике самого главного, ради чего ловил её на кухне. Разговор о деньгах плавно перешёл в поцелуи и объятия, и он просто не смог сказать её счастливым глазам «прости, но завтра я тебя оставлю». Он оставил разговор об отъезде на утро. Лучше уж сразу - сказать и уйти. Это ненадолго.

\- Это ненадолго, - повторил он, замечая, как тускнеет её взгляд. – Я скоро вернусь.

\- Это вы оба хорошо придумали. Главное, одновременно, - сухо сказала Ника.

Он не понял, и тогда она сунула ему в руку записку от Дмитрия. Павел пробежал её глазами и чертыхнулся. Да, ситуация.

\- Ника, я не могу не ехать. Ты же понимаешь, это работа. Я и так тут всего третью неделю работаю, не могу же я бросить всё…

Она отвернулась на секунду, а когда снова взглянула на него, лицо было спокойным.

\- Всё нормально. Уезжай, мы побудем вдвоём. Ничего, если будет совсем плохо, я всё же вызову врача. У меня хватит денег.

Павел нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Было бы глупо сказать «ни в коем случае». Всякому принципу есть предел, всё-таки.

Он шагнул к Нике, осторожно поцеловал податливые нежные губы, оторвался.

\- Счастливо, - сказала она, отступая на шаг.

Он оглядел её всю, с головы до ног, пытаясь справиться с непонятным и незнакомым ему до сих пор чувством. Уже выйдя на улицу, понял, что это было. Он впервые уходил от неё так, чтобы не вернуться к вечеру. Пусть ненадолго – но они расставались.

 

[1] «Kiss From A Rose» (с) Seal

 

Девочка, я сравниваю тебя с поцелуем розы на сером

Чем больше я получаю, тем необычнее себя чувствую

И теперь, когда твоя роза расцвела

Свет падает на серость и печаль

Мужчина так много может рассказать тебе

Так много всего внутри

Ты остаешься –

Моей силой, моим наслаждением, моей болью, девочка

Ты для меня как растущая зависимость, и я не могу этого отрицать

Это же вредно для здоровья, девочка, ведь так?   



	11. Chapter 11

### Глава 10

 

На планету Дмитрий прибыл вечером, накануне назначенной охоты. Все необходимые документы он подписал ещё на Земле и сейчас просто получил от строгой девушки-менеджера ключ от коттеджа, где он должен был переночевать под видом туриста. Она же познакомила его с консультантом по подготовке, Адамом Лероем. Дмитрий отметил, что рядом с ней Адам смотрелся не просто некрасивым, а каким-то серым. Хотя внутренне он оказался гораздо ярче. Дмитрий почувствовал то, что не чувствовала менеджер, что прятал за невыразительным взглядом Лерой, и проникся к тому некоторым сочувствием. Любить такую неприступную красавицу, не обладая ничем, что могло бы привлечь её внимание – это нелегко.

Как оказалось позже, это была последняя относительно положительная эмоция, испытанная им на этой планете.

В семь утра его словно подбросило в постели. До звонка будильника оставалось ещё полчаса, но заснуть снова не получилось. Он долго не мог понять, в чём дело, потом сообразил - сейчас Жертва начала свой путь по джунглям. Спокойно, Индиго. Это дело уже решённое. Ты сделал свой выбор. Теперь ты просто обязан выполнить это задание. Ради Ритки. Если не сделаешь этого, на месте Жертвы окажется она, и её Охотник точно не задумается об этической стороне дела.

Дмитрий встряхнул головой. И ему хватит думать.

Полчаса до положенного времени пробуждения он потратил на физические упражнения. Форму не потерял, это приятно. Пригодится.

На стартовой площадке уже стоял готовый к отлёту пассажирский катер. Пилота не было видно - должно быть, ждал внутри. Принять за пилота невысокого мужчину с сединой в волосах, который прохаживался около входного люка, было сложно. В самом люке, порог которого оказался на полметра над бетоном площадки, сидел Лерой. Он увидел Дмитрия, выдал слабое подобие улыбки.

\- Господин Хилл, это и есть ваш Охотник. А это - господин Хилл, главный заказчик, - сообщил Лерой Дмитрию.

Конечно, по правилам сафари, имена, звучавшие вслух, не были настоящими. Когда Дмитрию предложили выбрать псевдоним, он равнодушно пожал плечами. Его вполне устраивало безликое «Охотник». Мелькнула мысль назваться привычным Индиго, но самого же от этого и передёрнуло.

Хилл изучающе взглянул на парня, словно с лупой прошёлся.

\- Как же мне вас называть? - прищурился он. - Судя по обещаниям Адама, развлекаться мы будем не один день, надо же нам как-то общаться.

Дмитрия внутренне скривило от формулировки. «Развлекаться». Да нет, вы, господин Хилл, не за развлечением сюда прибыли. Не то у вас настроение.

\- Достаточно будет простого «Охотник», - суховато ответил он.

Хилл кивнул и, казалось, потерял интерес к разговору.

\- Где же их носит? - недовольно спросил он в пространство.

\- О, я вижу господина Орлова, - сообщил Лерой, поднимаясь с насиженного места. - Думаю, остальные гости не заставят себя ждать.

\- Надеюсь, - слегка брюзгливо сказал Хилл.

Орлов оказался молодым человеком, может, ровесником Дмитрия, почти таким же высоким, но раза в два уже в плечах. Он мог бы показаться красивым, если бы не выражение его лица. Он выглядел так, будто ему с утра пораньше наступили на ногу и дополнительно обхамили.

\- Доброе утро, юноша, - поприветствовал его Хилл.

\- Здравствуйте, господин Хилл, - голос Орлова соответствовал его настроению. – Кто-нибудь объяснит, почему меня не разбудили вовремя?

\- Должно быть, вы не услышали будильник, - предположил Лерой, терпеливо улыбаясь.

\- Не помню. Не было никакого будильника… Где эта парочка? Тоже не услышали будильник? Мы начнём сегодня?

Дмитрий чувствовал себя отвратительно. Ему казалось, что его тут вообще не должно быть. То, что трое мужчин перед катером, казалось, забыли о его присутствии, добавляло ощущения ненужности происходящего.

\- Норт, ну сколько можно вас ждать! – воскликнул Орлов, привлекая его внимание.

Дмитрий увидел идущих по дорожке к площадке мужчину и женщину. Женщина одета для похода в джунгли, но двигается, будто по подиуму идёт. Уже не молоденькая девушка, но ещё и не зрелая женщина, капризная – сразу видно, и заносчивая. Как Ритка. Думать здесь о подруге не хотелось, поэтому он перевёл взгляд на спутника дамы. А вот тот понравился Дмитрию ещё меньше Хилла и Орлова. Нет, на первый взгляд нормальный, спокойный мужчина, улыбается, руки всем пожимает. Кроме него, конечно. Но Дмитрий с первого взгляда почувствовал, что доброжелательная внешность – это лишь внешность. Внутри мужчина был тёмный, непонятный.

Дмитрий встряхнул головой. К чёрту мнительность. Это всё от нечистой совести. Все эти люди неприятны ему прежде всего тем, что они участвуют в этой охоте. И если он сам тут ради Ритки и денег, то эти четверо прилетели сюда «развлечься», как сказал Хилл. Нормальными они не могли быть по определению.

\- Прошу вас, господа! - голос Лероя прозвучал совсем рядом. - Господин Хилл уже познакомился, позвольте теперь и вам представить - ваш Охотник.

Дмитрий слегка наклонил голову.

\- А зовут-то его как? - спросила женщина, обращаясь к Лерою.

\- Мария, какая разница, - поморщился её спутник. - Молодой человек желает остаться инкогнито.

Мария фыркнула и, наконец, соизволила взглянуть Дмитрию в лицо. Её равнодушные желтоватые глаза пробежались по нему, опустились к ногам, снова поднялись вверх. Дмитрий встретил её взгляд спокойно и слегка насмешливо - он уже почувствовал, что его внешность и на этот раз сыграла свою роль. Теперь Мария смотрела иначе, вместо равнодушия в ней появилась заинтересованность. Она неуловимо изменилась, словно подобралась, внутренне сгруппировалась, приготовилась поиграть. Все эти изменения произошли в доли секунды, остальные ничего не успели заметить. Дмитрий усмехнулся. Его чуть ли не впервые в жизни не взволновала перспектива принять игру. Эта женщина вызывала в нём только одно чувство - хотелось развернуться, уйти и тут же забыть о ней.

Она не поняла усмешки, явно решила, что вызов принят, и улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Я - Норт, - привлёк к себе внимание сопровождавший её мужчина. - Мария - моя супруга.

В последних словах прозвучало предупреждение. Заметил всё-таки обмен взглядами. Наблюдательный. Не волнуйся ты так, Индиго ящерицами не интересуется.

Ящерица - это меткое слово, мелькнувшее в голове, вызвало новую усмешку. Естественно, неверно истолкованную Нортом. Индиго мгновенно ощутил, как нейтральное поначалу отношение мужчины сменилось угрюмой неприязнью. Как мало нужно людям, чтобы их оценка качнулась в ту или иную сторону! Впрочем, последнее, что его сейчас волновало - это какими глазами на него смотрят будущие спутники.

Он развернулся к последнему «клиенту». Тот, слегка брезгливо скривив губы, коротко произнёс:

\- Просто Орлов.

\- Просто Охотник, - в тон ему произнёс Индиго, обращаясь ко всем.

Орлов скользнул по нему взглядом.

\- Это неудобно. Перейдём на английский. Будете Хантер. Это хоть сократить можно.

\- Хант, - вставил Хилл, улыбаясь. Его взгляд не отрывался от лица Индиго, изучая.

Индиго безразлично кивнул. Ему в самом деле было всё равно.

\- Я могу проверить своё снаряжение? - воспользовавшись паузой, спросил он Лероя, получил слегка удивлённое согласие и нырнул в катер.

Надобность в этой проверке отсутствовала, но он чувствовал необходимость на некоторое время остаться одному. Возможно, в последний раз на ближайшие несколько дней.

Катер стартовал спустя несколько минут, едва клиенты распрощались с Лероем и заняли свои места. Пилот почти сразу после взлёта открыл демонстрационный обзор, и Мария начала шумно восхищаться красотой проплывающей под ногами природы, Орлов - отпускать желчные комментарии по поводу её восторгов, Норт угрюмо молчал, глядя то на жену, то себе под ноги - джунгли привлекали и его. Изредка он поглядывал в сторону Индиго, но тот, хоть и замечал эти взгляды, упрямо смотрел прямо перед собой.

Лерой знал своё дело, и проблем со снаряжением не возникло. Все, что Индиго накануне выбирал, сейчас было аккуратно упаковано и готово к использованию. Клиенты, похоже, вообще о таких мелочах не задумывались. Индиго уже знал, что хотя сафари заявлялось, как пешее и самостоятельное, но их группу будет сопровождать один из егерей на небольшом вездеходе. Он повезет большую часть вещей, среди которых будут персональные дисколёты - небольшие диски с укреплённым на них жёстким поручнем. На каждом диске умещался один человек. Аппараты передвигались невысоко над поверхностью земли или воды, источником энергии служили лучи местного солнца. Дневного заряда аккумуляторов хватало на пару часов движения, в зависимости от веса «наездника» и скорости полёта. Дисколёты предполагалось использовать во время преодоления труднопроходимых участков пути. Лерой обещал на маршруте болота и каменные поляны, буреломы и овраги. Конечно, представить себе манерную Марию с солидным Хиллом вязнущими в трясине или перебирающимися через глубокий овраг, было практически невозможно. И, конечно, они не собирались этим заниматься. Для себя же Индиго решил, что сам не воспользуется дисколётом ни при каких условиях.

В начальной точке пилот помог им выгрузить вещи и, пока мужчины, негромко переговариваясь, разбирались в клади, подошёл к Индиго.

\- У меня для тебя сообщение, парень, - негромко сказал он. - Есть информация, что Жертва твоя направляется к первой контрольной точке по прямой. А точка расположена чётко к северу отсюда. Судя по всему, он туда доберётся часа через полтора, а вот что будет делать дальше - мы не знаем.

Индиго застегнул последнее крепление и впервые за этот монолог посмотрел на пилота.

\- А это по правилам, что вы мне сообщаете такие нюансы? - спросил он холодно.

Пилот пожал плечами.

\- Я выполняю приказ, - сказал он. - А от себя тоже хочу сказать: не знаю, так ли ты крут, как говорил Лерой, но тот парень не хуже.

Индиго замер. Почему-то это оказалось очень важным - чтобы Жертва была не просто беззащитным пацаном, рванувшим за большими деньгами.

\- Ребята наши напополам разделились, - продолжал пилот. - Одни ставят на тебя, другие на него. Обычно мы этим не занимаемся, потому что всё заранее известно. А сейчас шансов у вас пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Так что ты соберись, парень.

Индиго подумал, что это первая хорошая новость с тех пор, как он улетел с Земли. И тут сквозь ощущение неправильности того, что он делает, сквозь то, что некоторые презрительно называли «рефлексиями», а сам Индиго - совестью, проступил знакомый ему азарт. Доказать, обогнать, выиграть...

Издалека донёсся лёгкий гул. Индиго обернулся. К холму, на склоне которого они стояли, приближался небольшой вездеход.

Пилот, не дождавшийся ответа, резко отстранился.

\- В любом случае, парень, я на тебя поставил. Если проиграю - не страшно, не катер ставил. А если выиграю - буду интуицией своей гордиться. Удачи тебе.

\- Спасибо, - машинально отозвался Индиго.

Пилот кивнул, развернулся и направился обратно к катеру. Прибывший на вездеходе человек махнул ему рукой.

Интуиция. Вряд ли они знают, что именно это преимущество есть у него, Индиго. Она уже дала о себе знать сегодня утром. Возможно, это не последний раз, и она поможет ему в этой охоте.

Индиго закрепил на плече выбранную накануне винтовку класса «С», которая, на его взгляд, была наиболее подходящим оружием, и решительно подошёл к клиентам. Все приготовления окончены, вещи погружены на вездеход, люди готовы к выходу и время подошло к девяти утра. Пора начинать.

\- О, господин Охотник! – приветствовал его водитель вездехода. – Будем знакомы – Реньер, старший егерь. Сопровождаю вас в этом походе, попутно подрабатываю консультантом по трудным ситуациям в пути. Но ведёте нас вы, господин Охотник, - добавил егерь, слегка понизив голос. – Вам и карты в руки.

Индиго молча кивнул.

\- Ну что, господа, готовы? – громко спросил егерь. – Время!

Повинуясь Индиго, в воздухе развернулась карта. Первая контрольная точка расположена точно на север отсюда. Индиго постарался забыть об окружающих его людях, сосредоточился только на том неизвестном парне, который уже два часа движется в этом ядовито-зелёном море зарослей на север, с каждым шагом увеличивая разрыв. Даже если он пошёл по прямой, ему в любом случае придётся отклоняться от курса, пусть и незначительно. А они могут двигаться строго прямо, если только не встретится каменной стены поперёк маршрута.

Индиго молча направился вниз по склону, точно почувствовав то место, где два часа назад в заросли вошёл его соперник. Он не оборачивался, но знал, что группа двинулась за ним следом. На секунду мысленным взором ясно увидел недовольное лицо Орлова, удивлённое – Марии, флегматичного егеря, спокойного Хилла и мрачного Норта. Увидел и выкинул из головы. Успеют ли они за ним – их проблемы.

Проблемой Индиго был теперь только тот парень. Жертва.

 

\- Впереди болото! – услышал Индиго голос егеря.

Знаю я. Оно было на карте.

\- Ой, да тут вода! – неприятный голос Марии заставил его поморщиться.

Конечно, вода, а что ещё ты ожидала от болота?

\- Хант, притормозите, если вас не затруднит! – предельно вежливо окликнул его Орлов. – Даму нужно устроить на дисколёте.

Он остановился, уже окончательно приняв это прозвище как своё имя, обернулся. Реньер объяснял Марии, как управлять аппаратом, та усердно кивала белокурой головкой в кокетливо сдвинутой набок шапочке от солнца. Норт всё с тем же хмурым видом слушал егеря, придерживаясь за поручень зависшего перед ними дисколёта.

\- Как вы думаете, молодой человек, мы скоро догоним нашу дичь?

Хилл подошёл совсем близко. Индиго видел, как он приближается, но надеялся, что тот просто решил отойти от спутников. Увы, разговора оказалось не избежать.

\- Не сегодня.

Хилл поднял брови.

\- Вы так уверены? Ему придётся обойти болото, а мы двинемся над ним. Как бы мы не добрались до контрольной точки раньше.

Индиго вздохнул. Он знал наверняка, даже без информации, полученной от пилота, что парень впереди решил преодолеть болото вброд, и что ему это почти удалось. Они не успеют догнать его до первой точки.

\- Он пошёл напрямую, - нехотя пояснил он Хиллу. – Следы ведут в трясину. Он знает, где тропа и не боится болота.

\- Вот как… Что ж, тем интереснее. Было бы обидно заплатить такие деньги за полноценное сафари, а Жертву пристрелить, едва начав путь.

Индиго пожал плечами. Что ж, за то, чтобы получить обещанные ему деньги, можно и потерпеть этого циничного «развлекающегося» типа.

К центру болота они добрались уже за полдень. Трое спутников Индиго оседлали дисколёты ещё в начале пути, когда вода дошла до колен. Его самого не смогли заставить это сделать, хотя Реньеру на вездеходе и остальным давно надоело тащиться с черепашьей скоростью. Как ни странно, но пешком Индиго шёл не один, Хилл всё с тем же спокойным выражением лица не отставал от него ни на шаг. Индиго знал, почему – Хилл не хотел спешить, чтобы дать Жертве фору побольше. Спортивный интерес, мать его.

\- Занятно, - вдруг громко сказал Реньер, опережая их. – Здесь ещё на днях рос прекрасный образец местной флоры.

Индиго уже догадывался, о чём тот говорил. На протяжении последнего километра он видел непонятные маслянистые пятна на поверхности воды, которые по мере приближения к середине пути сливались в сплошную плёнку. Запах, который заставил всех воспользоваться биофильтрами, однозначно имел органическое происхождение. Наконец, полурастворившиеся и почти ушедшие в трясину трупы мелких животных, опутанные непонятными белёсыми нитями – всё это наводило на мысли об обитающем в болоте то ли животном, то ли растении, питающемся падалью.

\- Она росла прямо тут. - Вездеход Реньера завис над девственно чистым участком поверхности болота. Егерь внимательно оглядывался, словно надеясь увидеть сбежавший с тропы «образец флоры». В голосе его звучало нечто, похожее на удивление. – Похоже, будто парень просто смел её с пути, когда она помешала ему пройти. А она ведь почти в человеческий рост была...

Индиго уже заметил на болотной траве вокруг ошметки жёлто-зелёного цвета, разбросанные вокруг тропы словно гигантским миксером. Резак. Лазерный, конечно, ни одним ножом так не покромсаешь. Он мысленно поёжился, живо представив, как это выглядело со стороны. Попасть под такой «миксер» ему почему-то не очень хотелось.

\- Господин Хантер, не хотите ли вы присоединиться к нам? Ваш дисколёт ждёт, - окликнул его неожиданно Норт.

\- Да, тут вряд ли будет ещё что-то интересное, - поддержал его Реньер. – Нам нет смысла идти пешком, на дисколётах мы сможем быстрее…

\- Нет, - отрезал Индиго.

Он отвернулся, пошёл вперёд, помогая себе срубленной перед болотом слегой, и вскоре услышал за спиной шаги Хилла.

Аккумуляторы трёх дисколётов разрядились ещё над болотом, и Мария с Нортом заняли два оставшихся, а недовольно пыхтящему Орлову пришлось передвигаться пешком, вслед за Индиго с Хиллом. Когда они вышли из болота, Реньер связался с центром координации и сообщил всем, что туда только что поступила информация с первого контрольного пункта. Парень-Жертва добрался до сигнальной панели. И, судя по всему, почти без отдыха двинулся дальше.

\- Он сдохнет скоро, передвигаться такими темпами, - заявил, переводя дыхание, Орлов. Он даже не поднимал голову с травы, в которую упал, как только ступил на твёрдую землю.

Индиго скептически усмехнулся. Не стоит всех считать такими же хиляками, как ты, студент. Почему Орлов вдруг стал студентом, он и сам не понял, но это определение удивительно подходило. Сам-то он был готов идти дальше хоть сейчас. Однако все ждали Орлова и Хилла, которые должны были передохнуть после перехода. От предложенного дисколёта Хилл отказался, вежливо, но непреклонно. Сейчас он сидел на поваленном стволе «бамбука» и с интересом смотрел на Индиго.

\- Ну, если он хотя бы вполовину такой, как наш Охотник, то вы неправы, господин Орлов, - томно протянула Мария.

Не глядя на неё, Индиго чувствовал, как она наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

\- Это какой же? – хмуро поинтересовался Норт.

\- Предлагаю идти дальше, - резко сказал Индиго, обрывая Марию, уже открывшую рот для ответа. – Нам до ночи хорошо бы добраться до контрольной точки, чтобы я мог определить, куда он направился дальше.

Орлов скривился и нехотя начал подниматься. Хилл его опередил, первым вскочив на ноги. Двигался он чуть медленнее, чем в начале пути, но выглядел бодро.

\- Похоже, вы были правы, молодой человек. Сегодня мы его точно не достанем, - негромко сказал он, обернулся к спутникам и весело спросил: – Надеюсь, вы ещё не разучились ходить?

К вечеру они добрались до цели, установленной Индиго. Солнце начало клониться к закату, и уже через полчаса вокруг сгустилась мягкая, почти осязаемая темнота. Пока ещё было хоть что-то видно, он успел обследовать поляну с невысокой каменной колонной в центре, внутри которой скрывалась сигнальная панель.

\- И как результаты? – поинтересовался Орлов, когда Индиго вернулся к ним на середину поляны.

\- Нашёл, - коротко ответил он.

Странно, но продолжать расспросы Орлов не стал. То ли удовлетворился фактом, то ли по глазам Индиго понял, что лучше не углубляться. А тот и не смог бы объяснить, что именно он нашёл. Жертва практически не оставляла следов. Сейчас до него начало доходить, о чём говорил пилот на старте. Парень впереди не просто «не хуже». Он лучше. И если бы Индиго не был профессионалом, у него в принципе не оказалось бы ни единого шанса в преследовании. Да что там, если уж не врать себе - не будь у него козыря в рукаве, не помогли бы и опыт, и знания. Всю дорогу от выхода из трясины до контрольной точки он пытался глазами увидеть, понять, где именно прошёл его соперник, и не видел. Не увидел и сейчас. Но всё равно твёрдо знал, куда тот направился – сработало преимущество в интуиции.

Пока он был занят поисками, на поляне установили три двухместные палатки. Мария с Нортом уже скрылись в своей. Да, этот переход, пусть и совершённый частично на дисколётах, для нетренированных людей был тяжеловат. Ничего. «Развлечение» того стоит, - неожиданно мстительно подумал Индиго.

У того парня вряд ли есть палатка. И вряд ли он сейчас так же безмятежно отдыхает.

 

Индиго проснулся, когда до восхода оставалось около часа. Он бесшумно выскользнул из палатки в черноту влажного воздуха, не разбудив крепко спящего Реньера. Тёмные джунгли сами по себе не пугали, но зато не покидало разбудившее его смутное чувство тревоги. Ох, как он не любил шутки своего подсознания… Самое неприятное было в том, что такие сигналы всегда оправдывались. Этот поход обещал крупные неприятности. К гадалке не ходи. Индиго невесело усмехнулся. Тому незачем чёрта искать, у кого он за плечами сидит, как сказал классик. Сам ты себе и гадалка, и крупная неприятность. Во что ты ввязался, дурак?

Шорох за спиной заставил его резко повернуться, приняв боевую стойку. Рефлексы не дремлют.

\- Впечатляюще, - Хилл в полумраке невидимо улыбнулся. – Но здесь нет врагов, все свои.

Индиго молча выпрямился, скрестил на груди руки, дожидаясь, пока тот подойдёт ближе.

\- Не спится, юноша? – сочувственно спросил Хилл. – Впрочем, вы правы. Вот-вот рассветёт. Было бы неплохо выйти, как только станет видно дорогу, да? Может, мы сможем сократить расстояние.

\- Он уже в пути, - сухо сказал Индиго. – Он не ждёт рассвета.

Даже в темноте он заметил, как удивился собеседник.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- Я знаю таких, как он.

Не объяснять же «я его чувствую».

Хилл покивал.

\- Таких, как вы. Вы тоже считаете, что наша Жертва бывший военный?

Не дождавшись ответа, снова кивнул:

\- Не смущайтесь, юноша. Я военных чую за километр. Нет ничего плохого в этой профессии.

\- А в этой охоте? – разжал губы Индиго.

Хилл поднял голову, посмотрел на небо, начинающее светлеть над макушками «бамбука».

\- Охота… Охота в данном случае, мальчик мой, всего лишь средство. Люди забавные существа, ты не находишь? – он перешёл на «ты», и Индиго не стал его обрывать. – И эти существа по-разному раскрываются в ситуации, выходящей за рамки привычного. Я тут, в «Диане», постоянный клиент, хотя и не афиширую этого. Наблюдать за цивилизованными людьми, получившими возможность, в свою очередь, понаблюдать за убийством – нет ничего увлекательнее. За этим вот псевдоинтеллигентным юношей или этой дамочкой из модельного салона – что занесло её в эти джунгли, кроме желания не выпускать из вида мужа? Или сам муж – я не понял ещё, зачем он тащит с собой жену, но что он вовсе не так равнодушен к происходящему, как кажется, это точно. Я ещё раскушу его. И ты, кстати…

\- Доброе утро, господа, - вынырнул из палатки егерь. – Вы ранние пташки.

\- Да, - громко отозвался Хилл. – Нам не терпится двинуться дальше. Есть сведения, что добыча ускользает.

Неизвестно, от чего Индиго передернуло сильнее – от слова «добыча» или от панибратского «нам». Он поймал насмешливый взгляд Хилла.

\- А вот о вас мы поговорим позже. Надеюсь, наша Жертва позволит нам провести ещё пару ночей в джунглях, - тихо сказал тот, снова переходя на вежливо-дистанционное «вы».

 

\- Он пошёл на восток, - уверенно сказал Индиго.

\- А где следующая контрольная точка? - поинтересовался у Реньера Орлов.

Тот усмехнулся.

\- Если бы я знал, согласитесь, это было бы неспортивно и неинтересно, - резонно заметил он.

Индиго коротко взглянул на Марию. Последнюю пару часов она не издавала ни звука, что его уже удивляло. В начале пути она постоянно охала и ойкала, то ли привлекая всеобщее внимание, то ли правда от неожиданности. А потом вдруг притихла. Во время последнего привала Индиго вдруг задумался над словами Хилла – «что занесло её в эти джунгли, кроме желания не выпускать из вида мужа?»

\- Вы бы поменьше пялились на мою жену, Хант, - негромко сказал рядом мрачный угрожающий голос Норта.

Индиго, не повернув головы, отозвался:

\- Ваша жена меня совершенно не интересует.

Он мог бы пояснить, что не на неё пялится, а пытается понять, куда идти дальше, но не стал. Ему вообще не хотелось разговаривать, но Норта это мало волновало. Внезапно он с силой схватил Индиго за плечо, сжав пальцы, словно хотел раздробить кость.

\- Я сказал, господин Хантер, что вы слишком много внимания уделяете моей жене!

Молниеносное движение – и Норт, не успев закончить фразу, уже стоял, согнувшись и нервно подёргиваясь, а его рука, заломленная за спину, была крепко зажата пальцами Индиго.

\- Мне показалось, я выразился ясно, - удивляясь собственному спокойному голосу, повторил тот. – Меня не интересует ваша жена.

Он выпустил ревнивого мужа, едва удержавшись, чтобы не дать ему пинка – уж очень удобная была поза.

\- Я бы на вашем месте извинился, Норт, - неизменно весёлый голос Хилла раздражал не меньше, чем угрюмая наглость Норта.

Индиго молча наклонился, поднял чехол с оружием, свой небольшой рюкзак, закинул их за спину и двинулся в ту сторону, куда без остановки уходил парень, сейчас казавшийся ему ближе всех из окружающих людей. Он не стал дожидаться, когда остальные спохватятся и последуют за ним, просто шагнул в заросли, не оборачиваясь.

Спустя сорок минут его догнал Реньер, который до сих пор лениво передвигался на своём вездеходе, замыкая их небольшую группу.

\- Хантер, впереди каменная поляна. Предлагаю дисколёты.

Индиго на ходу пожал плечами.

\- Если клиенты захотят ими воспользоваться – их право.

Реньер отстал.

Каменная поляна оказалась несколько больше, чем ему казалось по карте.

\- Пойдёте пешком? – первым его догнал, конечно, Хилл.

\- Пойду, - кивнул он.

\- Мне нравится ваше упрямство. Если я хоть что-то понимаю, вы здесь не только ради денег. Вам интересен сам процесс. Соревнование. По-честному. Он пешком - и вы тоже.

Он не ответил. Не в соревнованиях дело, идиот. Дело исключительно в том, что они гонят этого парня, как зверя. Пусть сейчас он их опережает, но это ненадолго. И если они воспользуются техникой - особенно он, Охотник, - будет совсем отвратительно.

Индиго мотнул головой, как упрямый жеребёнок, и сделал шаг вперёд, наступив на расколотый серый валун. Хилл что-то сказал, но он уже не слушал. Голова вдруг стала ясная-ясная, звенящая изнутри, как будто сирена тревоги на «Киплинге». Он молча, одним плавным движением, расстегнул чехол за плечом, выхватил винтовку. Поднял левую руку, останавливая болтовню Хилла и заодно тех, кто шёл сзади.

\- Я пойду первым, - бросил он. – Вы двинетесь, когда я подам знак.

Реньер соскочил на землю.

\- Заметил Жертву? – быстро спросил он.

Индиго снова покачал головой. Он не знал, что там. Но оно там было.

Передвигаться по каменной поляне оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Потому что она вся состояла из каменных холмов, холмиков и впадин, на дне которых торчали острые серо-бурые обломки. Индиго шёл неторопливо, стараясь не упустить ничего вокруг, оглядывая каждый валун на пути, буквально заглядывая в каждую щель. Он не знал, что ищет, но чувствовал, что оно всё ближе. Сирена в голове не утихала. Он давно не испытывал этого ощущения опасности и искренне хотел, чтобы оно поскорее исчезло или уж оправдалось.

Он достиг середины равнины, взобрался на острый гребень каменной гряды и вдруг услышал позади движение. Резко обернулся и почти лицом к лицу столкнулся с Хиллом, настигшем его на дисколёте. Когда Индиго опустил ствол винтовки, нацеленный Хиллу в лицо, тот проводил её серьёзным взглядом, нервно сглотнул и сказал впервые за время их знакомства дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Я подумал, если вы уже прошли это поле, то там безопасно.

Индиго не успел ответить.

Слева, из глубины узкой впадины, скользнуло длинное гибкое тело – как будто распрямилась сжатая пружина. Рефлекторно отшатнувшийся Индиго заметил плоскую треугольную голову и шероховатую кожу в цвет окружающих валунов. Хилла гигантская змея сбила в броске, и тот мешком свалился на раскрошенные камни. Всё произошло мгновенно, и почти никто не успел понять, что случилось, поэтому визг Марии раздался несколькими мгновениями позже выстрела Индиго – когда всё уже было кончено.

Внизу зашевелился придавленный рухнувшим на него телом пресмыкающегося Хилл, и только тогда Индиго убрал за спину винтовку, аккуратно застегнув чехол. Он спрыгнул вниз, помог мужчине подняться. Покинутый дисколёт сиротливо лежал чуть в стороне, и тяжёлый хвост мёртвой змеи прижимал его к камням. Пока Хилл приходил в себя, а Индиго освобождал технику, к месту происшествия добрались остальные их спутники.

\- Это каменка, каменная змея, - изумлённо сказал Реньер, склонившись над головой убитой твари. – Они обычно не нападают на людей. Вы ведь даже не дошли до его убежища, он бросился первым.

\- Мы-то не дошли, - сумрачно сказал Норт. – Зато до нас тут побывал этот парень.

Впервые кто-то в этой компании, кроме него самого и егеря, назвал их соперника не Жертвой, - отметил Индиго.

Он развернулся и пошёл дальше. Солнце стояло в зените, и долго находиться на открытом пространстве даже в костюме с терморегуляцией было неприятно. Звоночек в голове утих, и ничто больше не мешало двигаться вперёд.

 

\- Нет, вы это видели? - с плохо скрываемым восхищением сказал Реньер. - Поверьте, господа, эта игра будет увлекательной. Вот так, одним выстрелом сбить в броске каменку...

\- Он выбил ей глаз, - растерянно произнёс Хилл, уже успевший полностью прийти в себя. Он присоединился к егерю в осмотре мёртвого пресмыкающегося. - Вы бы видели, как эта тварь прыгнула...

\- Мы видели, - Орлов явно не разделял восторгов спутников. - Ничего особенного.

Хилл выпрямился.

\- Знаете, юноша, если бы вы стояли тут на моём месте, вы бы думали иначе.

\- Мария, вперёд, - вдруг резко скомандовал Норт. - И перестань трястись.

Супруги одновременно включили дисколёты и неторопливо заскользили в сторону, куда ушёл Охотник.

 

Ближе к вечеру Реньер отчитался – только что получен сигнал со второй контрольной точки.

\- Идёт, как часы, - прокомментировал Орлов. – Эх, знать бы, где третья, мы бы его там тёпленьким взяли завтра к ночи.

А ты говоришь – сдохнет. Не дождёшься, - подумал злорадно Индиго, но спохватился. Может, Орлов и не дождётся, но не надо забывать о том, что он сам тут находится вовсе не для того, чтобы болеть за идущего впереди. У него, Охотника, несколько иная работа.

\- Вы, Орлов, не спортсмен, - сообщил Хилл. – Тут самый интерес не в том, чтобы взять тёпленьким, а в том, чтобы победить в честной борьбе. Я верно говорю, Хантер?

Индиго почувствовал, как в нём вновь закипает раздражение. И эта идиотская кличка, на которую он сам начал отзываться, и весёлый голос этого развлекающегося спортсмена, и дурак-студент, и эта ящерица с болотным взглядом со своим Отелло, и флегматичный егерь – всё это раздражало. И винтовка за плечом – вот что раздражало больше всего. У него появилось ощущение, будто она начинает жечь ему спину и затылок. Хотелось отбросить оружие, плюнуть на всё, отобрать у Реньера вездеход и вернуться в городок. И домой.

Он даже зажмурился, чтобы отогнать дурацкие мысли. Домой. Дома его ждёт Ритка. А Ритка больна, и ещё этот долг... Ему пришлось с усилием напомнить себе, что значит слово «долг», и что оно имеет отношение не только к деньгам, и почему он непременно должен не просто дойти до конца, но и сделать то, что от него ждут эти люди. А это значило, что тот парень впереди – это не человек, которому хочется пожелать победы. Это Жертва. Мишень. Цель, которую нужно поразить.

\- Если мы его догоним, ты с ним справишься, - сказали над ухом. Хилл.

Индиго сдержал рвущийся наружу стон злости и раздражения.

\- Ты отличный стрелок, мальчик, - с ноткой уважения сказал Хилл. – Знаешь, даже этот мрачный киборг Норт поражён твоим умением. Сейчас уже все поверили, что мы не зря заплатили свои деньги.

\- Вы заплатили их зря, если мы не догоним Жертву, - сказал он, обрывая Хилла. – Нам надо до темноты хотя бы до контрольной точки дойти. Есть координаты? – обратился Индиго уже к Реньеру.

\- Да, мы рядом с ней, - тот уже включил карту.

Конечно, от контрольной точки парень уже ушёл. И опять в последних лучах солнца Индиго определил направление, в котором они отправятся утром. Краем уха услышал, как Реньер растерянно сказал Хиллу «Я не понимаю, как он это делает». Егерь не видел вообще ни одного следа. А вот Индиго видел. Теперь, для разнообразия, глазами. И почему-то его этот факт совсем не обрадовал.

Ночь прошла беспокойно. Нет, все остальные спали в своих палатках - поход, несмотря на дисколёты и частые остановки, был для них не самым лёгким. А вот Индиго смог проспать всего часа четыре, проснулся и больше не уснул. Он то проваливался в призрачную полудрёму, то лежал, не смыкая глаз, терзаемый изнутри странно неприятными предчувствиями. Он был уверен, что его соперник проснулся и решил не дожидаться рассвета. И эта мысль принесла ему беспокойство. Не потому, что он мог безнадёжно отстать. А потому, что тот парень решил «работать на износ». Его может не хватить до финала.

 

Индиго и Хилл шли впереди, прокладывая остальным путь. Норт и Орлов вперёд не рвались. Мария вообще последние несколько километров не сходила с дисколёта, но от неё никто и не ждал подвигов по покорению джунглей.

\- Ты уверен, что мы правильно идём? – чуть задыхаясь, спросил Хилл.

\- Да, - коротко отозвался Индиго.

Даже если бы у него не было глаз, он всё равно шёл бы так же уверенно. Парень был здесь совсем недавно.

\- Я не вижу никаких следов.

\- Поэтому Охотник я, а не… - начал он.

И тут снова его словно ударило изнутри. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы справиться с накатившим. Что-то спросил Хилл, но Индиго его не слушал.

Такого с ним никогда раньше не было. Слишком ясно, слишком резко, слишком сильно. Он не мог понять, что ощущал. Это не было привычное с детства «осторожно, впереди опасно». Это не могло быть «чувство другого человека» – хотя бы потому, что некого ему сейчас было так чувствовать. Или это Жертва дает о себе знать? Индиго, неужели ты настолько «настроился» на совершенно незнакомого тебе человека? Чушь.

Он расстегнул чехол винтовки.

\- Я пойду вперёд. Отдохните пока, - сказал он.

\- Здесь? – жалобно спросила Мария, но он даже не взглянул в её сторону.

\- Заткнись, - посоветовал ей Норт, усаживаясь прямо там, где стоял. – Если хочешь, можешь найти более приятное место.

Индиго не слушал их препирательства.

\- Может, мне пойти с тобой? – спросил Хилл.

Он вскользь подумал, что Димка Гордеев давно бы проникся к Хиллу хотя бы уважением, если не симпатией. Но Индиго-Хантер не чувствовал ничего, кроме раздражения.

\- Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь, - бросил он уже на ходу, ныряя под ближайшую лиану.

Он не опасался, что на его клиентов нападут дикие звери, и им двигало вовсе не желание встретиться с Жертвой один на один, без свидетелей. В конце концов, ему платят за зрелище, а не за убийство наедине. Он просто боялся, что никакого убийства уже не будет. И хотел увидеть всё сам, первый.

На искомую полянку он вышел почти через полчаса. За это время впервые включился передатчик, которым его снабдили ещё на вылете из городка. Передатчик полагалось использовать только в случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Видимо, Реньер счёл, что сейчас настал именно форс-мажор. Он поинтересовался, какого лешего Охотника понесло одного и почему он всех бросил. Индиго коротко ответил, что объяснит всё позже. Во второй раз голос Реньера звучал уже не так спокойно. Он довольно резко спросил, сколько ещё им ждать. Индиго молча отключил связь. А через пару минут вышел к источнику.

Первые несколько мгновений он неподвижно стоял, не выпуская из рук винтовки, и пытался восстановить картину происшедшего. Потом медленно убрал оружие и снова включил передатчик.

\- Идите сюда, - коротко сказал он Реньеру и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

Этих следов парень прятать не стал. Ему явно было не до того. И сейчас даже Орлов смог бы вычислить, не напрягаясь, куда он ушёл. А ещё можно увидеть, куда ушёл – или, судя по следам на влажной земле, уполз - тот, кто так наследил тут. Зверь, скрывшийся в восточном направлении, оставивший на почве глубокие борозды от мощных когтей и пятна бурой крови, был просто огромным. Индиго заметил на стволе бамбука чуть выше своей головы рваные царапины, оставленные теми же когтями. И тут ему в голову пришло, что по правилам Жертва не имела никакого оружия, кроме холодного. И тот самый лазерный резак. Но резаком парень явно не воспользовался – иначе на траве была бы не только кровь зверя, но и пара лап, хвост, голова.

Простой нож. И он остался жив.

Индиго медленно обогнул полянку, почему-то не желая пересекать её, подошёл к лианам, помеченным бурыми пятнами совершенно другого оттенка. Это уже человеческая кровь. Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся испачканного листа, проверяя, насколько она высохла. Это прикосновение его снова как будто ударило, и он задохнулся, как если бы били под дых…Он даже не пытался понять, что это было, слишком шумело в ушах. В голове бились мысли-вопросы – сильно ли ранен парень, далеко ли он сможет уйти, как задержать этих туристов, чтобы позволить ему уйти как можно дальше. И совершенно нестерпимое желание бросить всех и рвануть за ним в эти чёртовы заросли, догнать и помочь выбраться, и к дьяволу всё.

Но нельзя.

Индиго успел обойти всю полянку, изучив всё, что смог заметить на земле, камнях и стволах деревьев. Конечно, его спутники будут двигаться медленнее, чем он шёл сюда. У него есть время собраться и попытаться успокоиться. Он сел на землю, прислонился спиной к скале и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в журчание чужой воды.

 

\- Что здесь было?!

\- Ничего себе!

\- Ой, мама!!!

\- Не визжи, Мария!

\- Ты в порядке, мальчик?

Голоса ворвались в мирное безмолвие, как ураган. Индиго хотел гаркнуть своим поставленным сержантским голосом, чтобы все заткнулись, но сдержался, в очередной раз устало удивившись своей силе воли. Он просто открыл глаза и поднял голову, чтобы показать, что слышит их.

\- Он ушёл туда! – Орлов – кто же ещё – стоял у разорванных лиан, живописно обрамляющих переломанные стволы «бамбука».

\- Это урс, - покачал головой егерь. – Это его следы. И таких когтей больше ни у кого на этой планете нет, - он указал на те самые царапины на стволе дерева, которые заметил и Индиго.

\- Это ж какого он роста? – чуть помолчав спросил Хилл.

\- Взрослые особи могут достигать до двух метров в холке. Этот был один из крупных. – Реньер повернулся к Индиго. – Где он?

Тот неторопливо поднялся на ноги и осведомился:

\- Кто из них?

\- Зверя мы отследили сами, - терпеливо ответил егерь.

Индиго помолчал, пристёгивая к плечевому креплению чехол с винтовкой.

\- Он ушёл в другую сторону.

Егерь обвёл взглядом поляну, остановился на пятнах крови на противоположном краю полянки.

\- Да, я вижу, - согласился он.

\- Он тоже ранен! – радостно вскрикнул Орлов, проследив, куда тот смотрит. – Мы его сейчас легко можем догнать!

Норт оставил Марию и подошёл к окровавленным листьям. Он протянул руку и коснулся их так же аккуратно, как чуть раньше это сделал сам Индиго.

\- Да, он ранен. Вряд ли смертельно, и вряд ли рана сильно мешает ему идти, но крови он потерял прилично. – Норт говорил спокойно – слишком спокойно.

Индиго уловил в его голосе нечто новое. Исчезла угрюмая мрачность. Голос звучал ясно, и в нём появилось то, что можно было бы назвать интересом.

\- А вы оживились, Норт, - сказал Хилл. Он тоже, видимо, заметил перемены в их сумрачном спутнике. – Да вы кровожадны, друг мой.

\- А зверь… Он не вернётся?

\- Мария, ты посмотри, сколько крови! Он долго не сможет ни на кого нападать, если вообще не сдох уже.

Хилл сказал то, что не смог сформулировать Индиго. Норт здесь ради крови. Процесс охоты ему неинтересен – а вот кровь, боль, страдания…

Его в очередной раз передёрнуло. Чёрт побери, этот крысятник начал ему серьёзно действовать на нервы. Он никак не мог понять, почему так спокойно реагирует на то, что раньше заставило бы его взорваться, разнести всё вокруг, выкрикнуть этим уродам из паноптикума все, что он думает о них и этой грёбаной охоте? Хотя ответ был рядом. Эти люди – не люди. Это средство достижения цели, поставленной им перед самим собой. Он должен дойти до конца, должен сделать свой выстрел и получить эти чёртовы деньги. Пусть они будут в крови – но они нужны Ритке. Он должен сделать это для неё.

Не оставалось другого выхода, Феникс тоже признал бы это, если бы ему подвернулась эта работа. Но она подвернулась Индиго. И сейчас он точно мог гордиться единственным - тем, что он ничего не сказал другу. Потому что тот бы его не отпустил, пошёл бы сам. А этого нельзя было делать, никак. Эта грязь не должна его коснуться. Проблема висит на нём, Индиго – он и решит её. Сам. А если уж влез в грязь, не думай, что сможешь испачкать только один палец. Нет, теперь ты в ней по уши. И эти люди – часть её. От них никуда не денешься.

\- Так чего мы ждём-то? – Орлов только что не подпрыгивал, так рвался в погоню. – Он не мог уйти далеко! И след за ним будет такой, что мы и без Ханта справимся!

Индиго осознал, что все остальные молча смотрят на него, словно ожидая его решения. Норт с непривычно горящими глазами, бледная Мария – а вот она крови как раз боится, снова принявший свой независимо-равнодушный вид Реньер и внимательный Хилл – все ждут, что он скажет.

\- Я пойду впереди, - сухо сказал он и неторопливо пошёл в ту сторону, куда вели бурые спёкшиеся следы.

Спиной он чувствовал взгляды.

Километров через пять они добрались до бурелома, давно заросшего, как и остальные джунгли вокруг.

\- Как лось ломился, - сказал Орлов, когда они собрались у начала завала. – В прятки играть он уже не может, его крепко потрепало. Теперь он просто напрямую ломится к финишу. Мы его сделаем.

\- Я туда не полезу, - вдруг сказала Мария с привычными капризными нотками в голосе. – Я ж там все ноги переломаю!

Индиго вдруг подумал, что она ни разу не сказала что-то вроде «какого чёрта ты меня сюда притащил?» своему супругу. Она ныла и жаловалась на дорогу, на усталость, на страх, на холод, на пугающих её насекомых. Но ни разу не пожаловалась на сам факт своего присутствия здесь.

\- Мадам, для вас уже заряжен транспорт, - галантно поклонился в её сторону Хилл.

Мария фыркнула.

\- Все готовы? Идём вперёд! – поторопил сзади Норт.

Индиго медленно огляделся. Чёрт возьми. Он знал, был уверен, что парень идёт в другую сторону. След холодный. Но он проложил его, рассчитывая, что так даст себе ещё немного времени – пока они поймут, что след липовый. Индиго зажмурился, представив, как раненый упрямо лезет в этот завал.

\- Идём, - решительно сказал он, открывая глаза и первым начал взбираться по поваленным стволам, грозившим в любую секунду рассыпаться под ногами.

Близился вечер.

Они остались на ночевку прямо у того бурелома, откуда выбрались буквально с последним лучом солнца. Реньер плюнул на все предосторожности и развёл небольшой костёр. Вокруг огня все и разместились тесным кружком, один Индиго отошёл подальше – эти лица так надоели ему за трое суток, что находиться среди них сейчас казалось невыносимым. Да и им самим, похоже, приятного в этих посиделках было мало.

\- «Как лось ломился»! – передразнил Норт сникшего Орлова. – Я так и думал, что это пустышка. А вы куда смотрели… Охотник? – последнее слово он произнёс тоном высочайшего презрения.

Индиго пожал плечами, ответил за него Хилл.

\- Норт, вы орали едва ли не громче всех, чтобы мы шли вперёд как можно скорее. Вам так не терпелось дорваться до стрельбы и крови, что вы и сами не подумали, и Хантеру не позволили.

\- А, чтоб вас! – Норт махнул рукой, быстро ретировался в палатку, и тут же до оставшихся донёсся его крик. – Мария!

Мария поднялась с зависшего в воздухе дисколёта, служившего ей сиденьем, аккуратно выключила аппарат и передала его Реньеру. Взглянула на сидящего прямо на траве Индиго, томно вздохнула.

\- И ведь что самое обидное – сейчас сразу заснёт. А у меня ни в одном глазу.

Не дождавшись реакции, развернулась и пошла к палатке той самой неуместной в джунглях походкой, которая запомнилась Индиго при их первой встрече.

Реньер тоже встал, закрепил сложенный дисколёт на вездеходе.

\- У нас осталось два дня, Хантер, - сказал он серьёзно. – Либо мы догоняем его, либо он доходит до финиша, и вы ничего не получаете. Спокойной ночи.

Следом за Реньером молча ушёл Орлов. Неудачное завершение дня его расстроило, кажется, едва ли не больше Норта.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – вдруг спросил Хилл.

Индиго чувствовал, что разговоров с этим типом ему не избежать. Он не знал, раскусил ли Хилл Норта с Орловым, но вот про самого Хилла он точно понял все. Как Норт оживал при виде крови, так и Хилл оживал при виде людей в сложной ситуации. Ему доставляло удовольствие раскапывать души, выискивая второе дно, вспарывая и препарируя тайные желания и проблемы, расшифровывая несказанное и воспроизводя ему до сих пор неизвестное. Хилл беседовал с каждым из спутников, обходя вниманием разве что Реньера – возможно потому, что знал того давно.

Этот разговор был неизбежен. И Индиго принял его с тем самым неожиданным спокойствием, которое пришло к нему ещё на старте.

\- Я хотел дать ему время, - честно ответил он.

Хилл хмыкнул.

\- Не похоже, чтобы вы работали в паре. Для этого ты слишком честно до сих пор действовал. Мальчик мой, а ты понимаешь, что если он залижет раны и у него откроется второе дыхание, ты его можешь уже не достать?

Индиго молча кивнул.

\- Пожалуй, это действительно будет одна из интереснейших игр, - пробормотал Хилл и встал. – Спокойной ночи, Хант. Я всё же советую тебе забыть о жалости. Тебе пора решить, за кого ты играешь – за себя или за чужого парня. Который, между прочим, прекрасно знал, на что идёт. Его сюда силой никто не тащил.

Хилл ушёл, а Индиго некоторое время сидел в одиночестве, не желая идти в палатку с храпящим Реньером.

Сделать то, зачем он сюда прилетел, можно было только спокойно. Если психовать, мучиться угрызениями совести, чутко и бурно, как обычно, реагировать на этих крыс вокруг – он просто не сможет, сломается раньше, чем дело подойдёт к финалу. Никогда раньше он не мог так отключить все свои эмоции. Никогда раньше не мог загнать глубоко внутрь свою горячность, свою злость, ярость, страх. Всегда, когда он пытался это сделать, вскоре взрывался, сокрушая всё и всех вокруг. А сейчас… Где-то глубоко внутри он по-прежнему возмущался, кипел и порывался лезть в драку. Но это был Димка Гордеев. А Индиго, наконец, смог стать таким, каким всегда хотел быть. Как Пашка – спокойный, непробиваемый и на всё способный. На всё ли? Посмотрим.

И всё же та часть его, которая была сейчас глубоко и не имела права голоса, надеялась, что это труднодостижимое, но желанное состояние непробиваемости пройдёт, когда закончится эта охота. Потому что он, Дмитрий Гордеев, так жить не сможет.

 

\- Он давно ушёл?

\- Смотрите, тут опять резак работал! Он ушёл в ту сторону!

\- Будем привал делать, или пойдём дальше?

\- Кончать надо, он уже даже не скрывается, совсем обнаглел!

\- Дайте передохнуть, мы с утра ни разу не остановились!

\- Мария, не ной!

Индиго испытывал дикое желание заткнуть уши руками.

Его никогда ещё так не разрывало изнутри. Он должен был сделать то, на что подписался. Но он не мог пересилить себя. Сейчас – не мог. Едва ступив на примятую траву, где лежал ночью этот парень, Индиго почувствовал, что это след совсем не того уверенного в себе, сильного и здорового бывшего военного – да, скорее всего, это один из них, судя по стилю и способностям. На этой траве несколько часов назад лежал тяжело больной человек, пышущий жаром… Нет, он не обнаглел. Раны ли сказались, занесённая ли чёрт знает чем инфекция – он не мог знать. Но парень болен. Поэтому и следы стал хуже прятать, поэтому и не скрывается почти. Ему сейчас главное – дойти. Вопрос ещё, смог ли он правильно взять направление.

\- Так что, Хантер? Я думаю, нет смысла задерживаться.

Реньер подошёл совсем близко. В голосе отчётливо звенело нетерпение. Ему-то что, главное – поскорее закончить и вернуться к нормальной работе.

Спокойно, соберись. Он прав. Нельзя так рваться бесконечно. Выбор сделан ещё неделю назад. Значит…

\- Да. Идём дальше, - сказал он.

На небольшой полянке, которую пересекала тропа, Индиго уже некоторое время изучал останки животного, которое, кажется, до того, как стать фаршем, представляло собой рептилию с зелёной шкурой и неприятно большой пастью, полной острых зубов.

Странно, но сегодня все его спутники решили прогуляться пешком. Как заявил Орлов – лучше быстро идти, чем медленно ехать на дисколёте. Поэтому догнали они его не сразу.

\- Ого. Ему всё ещё везёт, - заявил егерь. – Это химера. В принципе, на людей не нападает, но если он умудрился вляпаться в её ловушку… - Реньер красноречиво посмотрел на дерево рядом, покрытое слоем неровно размазанной по стволу и листьям мутноватой субстанции. - Она могла проникнуться к нему чувством собственника.

Там, где ловушки не коснулись, она была похожа на россыпь блестящих бусинок жемчуга, самые крупные из которых достигали размеров грецкого ореха.

\- Химеру трудно обнаружить, она великолепно маскируется. Как земной хамелеон, например, - рассказывал Реньер заинтересовавшимся спутникам. – Эти вот шарики и белёсая гадость на стволе – жидкость, выделяемая её специальными железами, которую она использует, как паук в паутине. На эту «паутину» ловятся местные птицы, любопытные зверьки… На моей памяти так однажды попался наш работник. Прилип и не смог вовремя вырваться. Она плюнула и попала ему в лицо. Её слюна обладает слабым кислотным действием и попутно - парализующим. На мелких животных действует, как наркоз на людей. А на человека, конечно, просто производит лёгкий анестезирующий эффект. Но Майклу она попала в глаза. Он не смог увидеть, когда она бросилась. А зубы у неё – сами видите. В общем, когда его нашли…

Реньер замолчал и махнул рукой.

У Майкла явно не было резака под руками и такого упорства и воли к жизни, как у убившего химеру парня, - подумал Индиго.

Сигнал с четвёртой точки пришёл к десяти часам утра, застав их уже в пути.

Индиго чувствовал, что это конец. Сегодня всё будет кончено. Парень не дойдёт до финиша, они почти его настигли. Четвёртая точка находилась очень близко. И теперь всеми, даже Марией, овладел азарт – догони и убей.

\- Нам обещают ливень, - сообщил Реньер.

Он неторопливо ехал позади Индиго на своём вездеходе.

\- Что я должен сделать? – равнодушно поинтересовался тот, видя, что егерь ждёт его реакции.

\- Найти, догнать и пристрелить, чёрт тебя побери! - вдруг рявкнул Реньер. – Мы тащимся уже пятые сутки!

Индиго остановился так резко, что вездеход едва успел затормозить.

\- А я что делаю? – негромко спросил он, чувствуя, что его приобретённой в этом походе выдержки не хватит на долгую беседу. – И кто виноват, что даже на дисколётах этим… клиентам нужно пять раз на день останавливаться на обеденный перерыв?

За спиной Реньера уже собрались остальные. Они пока молчали, но Индиго чувствовал, что большинство готово сорваться, как егерь. Только Хилл смотрел с откровенным интересом.

\- Мы требуем, чтобы вы перестали тормозить группу, - заявил вдруг Норт. – Воспользуйтесь своим дисколётом или займите вездеход – чтобы прокладывать нам дорогу.

\- Да, Хантер, вы стали слишком медленно идти, - подхватил Орлов. – У меня начинает складываться впечатление, что вы подыгрываете нашей дичи.

Это была правда. Он слишком замедлился. И вторая часть обвинения тоже была правдой, хотя сознательно Индиго этого не делал. Он просто шёл, слушаясь своих ощущений. А они говорили, что парень впереди передвигается всё медленнее. Индиго никому не сказал, но он заметил на сырой земле отпечатки опоры, которая появилась в руках Жертвы. И картина по этим следам сложилась нерадостная.

Им было очень выгодно, что идущий впереди человек выбивается из сил. Даже передвигаясь пешком, они догонят его раньше, чем через пару часов. По некоторым признакам Индиго начал думать, что либо у парня сотрясение мозга, либо урс повредил его сильнее, чем им казалось, либо болезнь прогрессирует. Был ещё один вариант объяснения нехарактерным для здорового тренированного человека следам, но он Индиго совсем не нравился. Так мог идти человек, который не видит, куда идёт. Как раз сейчас, когда Реньер остановил его, ему пришло в голову, что они идут за Жертвой не по прямой дороге, а по большой дуге.

Да, этого парня никто сюда не тянул. Он пришёл в это сафари сам, как и Индиго, только выбрал для себя другую роль. Но убить его сейчас было невыносимо тяжело.

Он не думал, что это будет так сложно. Потому тогда, когда в голове проигрывались варианты этой охоты, соперник был безликим, сильным и неутомимым. А тут, в реальности, впереди шёл усталый, больной человек, который уже пятые сутки был самым близким для Индиго в этих джунглях. И, чёрт побери, он же почти дошёл!

\- Может быть, вы ответите нам хоть что-нибудь? - Норт первым устал ждать. - Мы хотим знать, когда это всё кончится!

Индиго собирался сказать, что если его не будут отвлекать, то как только догонят – так и закончится…

\- Я устала шляться по этим зарослям, - вдруг отчётливо громко произнесла Мария. – Подумать только, из-за какого-то грязного бродяги, бывшего военного убийцы, мы должны столько терпеть! Да таких, как он, отстреливать – самое нужное дело. Хант, милый, вам всего лишь надо…

Как оружие оказалось у него в руках, он сам не отследил и сообразил что хочет сказать, только тогда, когда оказался перед белой как полотно женщиной, сжимая в руках снятую с предохранителя винтовку. Остальные шарахнулись в стороны, насколько позволяли деревья вокруг, и только Хилл остался стоять рядом с Марией, впрочем, не делая попыток остановить Охотника.

Индиго резким движением перевернул винтовку так, что она оказалась направленной стволом ему в грудь, и ткнул приклад в руки женщины.

\- Стреляй, - сказал он, не слыша собственного голоса, но чувствуя, как бурлит всё внутри и это кипение прорывается из горла сдержанным рыком. – Давай! Я такой же, как он. Начни с меня, ящерица!

Она слегка вздрогнула.

Индиго ещё раз встряхнул винтовку, вынуждая Марию рефлекторно ухватиться за приклад.

\- Давай! Это ведь легко! Твой муж будет рад. Если стрелять в упор, крови будет много. Это ведь всё, что тебе надо от этой прогулки, Норт?!

Он не замечал, что уже кричит, но видел, как дрогнуло лицо Орлова, как отступил ещё на шаг Норт, как напрягся егерь. Но ему было уже на всё плевать.

\- Ну, чего ты застыла? Нас ведь надо отстреливать! Или ты не можешь, потому что ещё сегодня утром мечтала запрыгнуть ко мне в палатку, если бы не муж? Брось, что, у тебя больше не найдётся мальчиков для развлечений?

Мария бросила затравленный взгляд на мужа, и винтовка всё-таки выпала из её рук. Она тут же закрыла лицо ладонями.

\- Я думаю, нам всем надо успокоиться, - раздался спокойный голос Хилла. Он нагнулся, поднял оружие и аккуратно передвинул рычажок предохранителя в безопасное положение. – Возьми. Не стоит раскидываться оружием.

Индиго в бешенстве вскинулся, собираясь послать его уже по матери, но в последний момент вдруг опомнился. Молча выхватил винтовку у Хилла, развернулся на месте и решительно пошёл вперёд. Он был намерен найти парня как можно скорее, чтобы закончить эту затянувшуюся драму. И его больше не волновало, успеют ли за ним остальные.

Он запретил себе думать обо всём, кроме следов и винтовки. Она мешала работать резаком, расширяя проход для идущих следом, но Индиго предпочел плюнуть на резак. Пусть сами заботятся о прокладывании пути. Он Охотник, а не вездеход-трекер.

На листья упали первые капли дождя, и скоро они уже хлестали стеной.

Ливень заливал лианы, высокую траву, размывал почву, делая путь труднее, смывая все отметины на земле. Ноги скользили, но Индиго быстро втянулся, двигался по-прежнему уверенно. Он уже не смотрел на следы – просто шёл и знал, что догоняет.

Хватит рефлексий. Хан всегда говорил, что ты зря попал в спецназ. Да, ты так и не смог привыкнуть убивать. Да, убить не бандита, а такого же, как ты сам – это ещё тяжелее. Но Рита... Это нужно сделать для неё. Этот человек сам выбрал свою игру. Неважно, что он хорош, неважно, что он сейчас физически не может быть достойным противником. Это лотерея. Он и ты – кому повезёт. Пока что везение на твоей стороне, Охотник. Хватит колебаться. Ты сделал выбор ещё тогда, на Земле, когда пришёл в ту контору. Теперь некуда отступать. Как всегда учил Пашка – сказав «А», говори «Б».

Пашка… Что он скажет, когда узнает? Вряд ли хлопнет по плечу и скажет «молодец». Но он должен понять. Это работа – такая же, как раньше. Это выход, единственный выход!

Феникс всегда был рядом, все эти пять дней, хотя и не знал об этом. Он был рядом, пусть и не физически. Он был внутри. Только благодаря ему Индиго всё ещё не сорвался и не сбежал отсюда. Только благодаря ему он сохраняет выдержку и внешнее спокойствие. Только благодаря ему он сделает то, что должен сделать. И если потом настоящий, реальный Феникс от него отвернётся… Нет, он поймёт. Он не сможет не понять.

Заросли расступились, и впереди, в низинке, где кустарник и деревья значительно поредели, он увидел, наконец, того, кто вёл его за собой все эти дни.

Он медленно, спотыкаясь, шёл вперёд. Шёл, хотя Индиго уже напрямую чувствовал, какими усилиями тому дается каждый шаг. И вдруг остановился, застыл спиной к ним. Ссутуленные плечи, устало поникшая фигура, затянутая в такой же, как у них, комбинезон – но на спине порванный, отчётливо видно, что из него «с мясом» выдраны широкие полосы ткани. Он опирался на палку. Капюшон был натянут на голову, лица не разглядеть, даже если бы парень и повернулся – дождь, потоки воды, здесь чудовищные ливни, в двух шагах толком ничего не видно… да и не надо. И так внутри всё кипело и переворачивалось, и снова проснулось это ненужное сейчас чувство близости, которое приходилось давить, не разбираясь в причинах, пока оно не стало определяющим.

Парень не шевелился.

\- Я больше не могу, Сол! – вдруг отчётливо сказала за спиной Мария. – Этот чёртов дождь выбьет мне все глаза!

\- Заткнись! – Норт свирепеет – видимо, произнесение настоящего имени его выводит из себя.

Они все долетают до него – и останавливаются. Тоже видят.

\- Стреляй! – Орлов. Не оборачиваясь, Индиго чувствовал, как тот нетерпеливо подёргивается, сжимая поручень дисколёта.

\- Он словно ждёт, - тихий шёпот. Норт. Не он, а ты ждёшь. Наверняка - горящие глаза, побелевшие костяшки на кулаках. – Стреляй!

\- Ты выбрал, мальчик? – чёртов Хилл. Ему просто интересно – выстрелит или нет…

\- Он уже сдался, парень! - Реньер, которому всё равно, лишь бы скорее закончился этот поход под ливнем.

Он не сдался. Он просто не может больше идти.

Индиго медленно поднял винтовку. Да, я выбрал.

Прицел перед глазами. Теперь он совсем близко. Протяни руку – дотронешься. Нет. Это мишень. Всего лишь мишень. Предохранитель снят, тебе нужно только надавить пальцем на спуск, и всё будет кончено.

\- Стреляй!

\- Давай же, чего ты ждёшь!

\- Просто сделай это, мальчик, не думай больше ни о чём.

Голоса давили, давили, давили, но нельзя было развернуться и заставить их замолчать. Можно только не думать о них. Не слышать.

Не стреляй. Не делай этого, Димка. Ты никогда не простишь себе этого выстрела, ты никогда его не забудешь.

Надо. Рита. Эти деньги… Он всё равно обречен. Он не дойдёт.

Не надо. Нет. Нет. Нет!

Раздался выстрел.

Выстрел оглушил, отбросил и одновременно вернул Индиго в реальность.

Человек в низине покачнулся и медленно, как будто лениво, осел на землю. Тело замерло неподвижно, тугие струи дождя размывают кровь. Кровь, так много крови… Иди, Норт, получи своё.

\- Отличный выстрел, – прошёл мимо вниз по склону Норт.

\- Ты сделал выбор. Это нелегко. Уважаю, – медленно пошёл за ним Хилл.

\- Господи, неужели это закончилось! – Орлов торопливо последовал за ними.

\- Всё-таки вы, военные, страшные люди.

Мария, спускаясь, загородила от него тело, распростёртое на земле, и он был ей даже благодарен. Индиго молча сел на траву. Он не собирался проверять, он был уверен, что убил.

\- Всё, парень! Ты сделал это. Бабки твои, – Реньер хлопнул его по плечу и почти бегом спустился вниз, на ходу включая передатчик. - Даниэль, ваш выход! «Мусор» в квадрате восемь-Б…

Ну да, тело надо убрать, следы замести, туристов отогнать, чтобы на сувениры не растащили. Мусор.

Он тупо смотрел вниз, наблюдая, как Реньер отгоняет клиентов от тела. Надо бы спуститься к ним, хоть взглянуть на того, кого… нет, не надо. Если он увидит сейчас лицо этого парня, то больше никогда его не забудет. А так – это только падающая на траву фигурка. Не страшно, это не страшно... Кого ты успокаиваешь, идиот?

Он поймал себя на том, что изучал собственную руку, удивляясь, как это она смогла нажать на спуск. Как будто в первый раз.

\- Вставай, Хант. Катер будет здесь через пару минут, - оказывается, Реньер уже вернулся, вместе с остальными.

Те как будто забыли и об Индиго, и о Жертве, они уже предвкушают возвращение и то, как они отметят окончание этой охоты.

\- Все, парень, финита. Сейчас вернемся в офис, тебя отправим в твой коттедж, вымоешься, отоспишься, потом спокойно полетишь домой. Я дал знать в центр – деньги уже ушли на твой счёт. Ты молодец, парень.

Катер с надписью «Diana» на боку медленно опускался между деревьями.

 

***

 

Ника закрыла файл и вздохнула. Вот уже второй час она пыталась начать писать реферат, но всё тщетно. С тех пор как уехал Павел, она не могла сосредоточиться на учёбе. Ей было тревожно и тоскливо.

И теперь она сидела, поджав под себя ноги, пыталась успокоиться и пойти наконец спать. Часы показывали два часа ночи. Ника вдруг подумала, что на Каджеро, в Солнечном, ещё даже сумерки не наступили. С чего вдруг эта неуместная сейчас мысль о доме? Нервы, всё нервы. Возвращайся скорей, Пашка…

Ника тряхнула головой и решительно соскочила с дивана. Надо выпить успокоительного. Она редко прибегала к лекарствам, зная, что в большинстве случаев её организм в состоянии справиться с недомоганиями сам, но сейчас поняла, что это просто необходимо. Шагнула в сторону двери, но какая-то сила развернула её в противоположную сторону. К нише, где во встроенном шкафу хранились вещи ребят. Открыла створку и безошибочно, не промахнувшись в полутьме, достала светлую рубашку. Ту самую, которую он снял перед отъездом.

Этот запах… Аромат его сигарет, такой уже знакомый и приятный, хотя она ненавидела запах табака. Любой другой, но не этот. Тонкий след одеколона – того, который они вместе выбирали месяц назад в магазине. И едва уловимый запах его кожи. Ника уткнулась лицом в лёгкую ткань, глубоко вдыхая, с трудом подавляя желание расплакаться. Потом решительно выпрямилась, повесила рубашку обратно и закрыла шкаф. Он приедет если не сегодня, так завтра. Нечего тут реветь. Выпить успокоительного – и спать.

\- Ника…

Ника резко обернулась. В дверях спальни стояла Рита, придерживаясь за косяк одной рукой. Большие глаза, в которых ни следа сна, смотрят удивительно живо, хотя тоски в этих глазах хватило бы на них обеих, но это была живая тоска. Сегодня днём Рита опять была как будто не здесь, не слышала Нику, не отвечала. А сейчас, кажется, пришла в себя. Судя по времени, это мог быть первый признак приближения «ломки».

Ника встряхнулась.

\- Тебе плохо? – она шагнула к девушке, приобняла её. – Хочешь чаю?

\- Я уснуть не могу, - пожаловалась Рита, зябко поводя плечами. – Хочу.

Ника мягко увлекла её в сторону кухни.

Пока закипал чайник, она достала из аптечки успокоительное для себя и маленький шприц-пистолет с ампулой вербатомина – для Риты. Этот синтетический препарат, заменяющий для неё реон, был сейчас единственным выходом, пока нет возможности проводить настоящее лечение.

Ника молча сделала укол. Пока девушка, закрыв глаза, приходила в себя, так же молча приготовила две чашки чая – Ритин любимый, малиновый, и себе – слабый мятный. Поставила чашки на стол и присела напротив Риты.

\- Ника, - вдруг тихо произнесла та, не открывая глаз. – Ника, ты прости меня.

\- Мне нечего тебе прощать, - отозвалась она, подавив вздох.

Рита открыла глаза.

\- Я вижу. Ты тоскуешь по нему каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту. Я всё понимаю, - она помолчала и невесело усмехнулась. – Когда могу.

Ника пожала плечами, больше отвечая своим мыслям, чем Рите.

\- Да, конечно, я по нему скучаю. Как и ты по Диме, наверное. Но они скоро вернутся, и мы все будем вместе. Знаешь, это всегда так – мужчины уходят на охоту, а женщины ждут в пещере, – она улыбнулась, но Рита на улыбку не ответила.

\- Паша любит тебя, - сказала она. – Я видела, как он смотрит. Он никогда ни на кого так не смотрел.

И вдруг расслабленность исчезла. Рита подобралась, подалась вперёд, глядя на Нику ясными отчаянными глазами, и торопливо заговорила, уже не тихим полушёпотом тяжелобольной, а твёрдым, звенящим голосом.

\- Я скучаю, да. Но не знаю, по кому. И не знаю, могу ли я скучать… Ника! – она протянула руку и резко схватила Никину ладонь, безвольно лежащую на столе. – Ника, я не знаю, как мне жить!

Ника ощутила, как сильно стискивают её руку эти тонкие пальцы. Как тогда, при знакомстве. И ещё она поняла, что сейчас рядом с ней сидит та самая девушка, о которой ей столько рассказывали ребята – не наркоманка под кайфом, не заторможенная девочка-растение с пустым взглядом, а живая, настоящая Рита.

\- Я же не могу вам в глаза смотреть! Когда прихожу в себя, как сейчас, вспоминаю всё, что было, я жить не хочу! Ты, Паша, Димка… Особенно - Димка. Я же вся как в грязи вывалянная. Знала бы ты, знал бы он!

Рита словно захлебнулась словами, выпустила руку Ники, села прямо. Глядя в чашку с остывающим чаем, продолжила говорить, уже тише, но так же страстно.

\- Я его ненавижу. Люблю, когда его нет, и ненавижу, когда он рядом. Иногда ненависти нет, есть только любовь – но это так редко! Я боюсь его, Ника. А ещё я боюсь засыпать, – Рита заметно вздрогнула, но упрямо продолжила: – Во сне приходит он. Тот, другой. Он приходит всегда ночью, и только для того, чтобы сделать мне больно. Я кричу, просыпаюсь, вас пугаю. А засыпаю обратно, и он снова тут. У него отвратительные глаза, я такие ненавижу. Но когда он надевает маску, они становятся другими. Теми, которые я люблю.

Рита говорила всё быстрее, жарче, и Ника боялась её перебить – сейчас Рита рассказывала ей не просто свои кошмары, она открывала те тайны, которые они с ребятами отчаялись понять.

\- Мне страшно. Он уходит, но остается. Грань стерлась, нет различий. Ночью он приходит, как всегда приходил, а потом остаётся Димка. Я не могу… Не могу забыть, не могу не думать о нём, когда Димка рядом. Он всегда со мной… Что мне делать, что, как от него отделаться? Я жить не хочу, Ника! Димка меня ненавидит. Он всегда знает, что я чувствую. Он знает, что я не могу с ним… ничего не могу…

Эти полусвязные обрывки уже мало походили на речь той Риты, что только что хватала её за руку. Это нормально для её теперешнего состояния, такие скачки в восприятии реальности. Но одно дело вспоминать теорию, говорящую, что это нормально, а другое – видеть эти глаза и слышать то звенящий, то глухой отчаянный голос девушки, пережившей кошмар, который был для неё явью.

Ника встала, подошла к Рите, присела рядом и положила свою ладонь на её руку, сжатую в кулак.

\- Расскажи мне, - тихо попросила она, заглянув в тревожные глаза. – Расскажи, отдай мне твой страх. Поделись…

Рита всхлипнула.

\- Это нельзя так рассказать. Тебе не надо это слышать. Тебе будет противно.

\- Ничего, я справлюсь. Вдвоём всегда легче, - серьёзно ответила Ника. – А в себе такое нельзя держать. Оно убивает тебя.

\- Может, это и хорошо, - неожиданно жёстко сказала Рита.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что Дима другого мнения на этот счёт.

Рита прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Я не могу.

\- Можешь.

Ника говорила мягко, но уверенно, и настойчиво сжимала руку Риты, заставляя расслабить судорожно сведённые пальцы. Пусть говорит, ей необходимо высказать всё, выговориться, осознать, что всё это страшно – но не стоит жизни.

Как только кулак разжался, Рита заговорила. Она смотрела мимо Ники, но речь её стала снова связной и понятной. Хотя понимать всё, что она говорила, было тяжело.

\- Сначала мне казалось, что его глаза стального цвета. Только потом я увидела что они голубые. Видела когда-нибудь голубой лёд? Это его глаза. Когда он был настоящий, в самом начале… Он сильный. Очень сильный. И он очень любил хватать меня за волосы. Всегда говорил – хорошо, что такие длинные. Я остричь хотела, но мне не дали.

Ника слушала, почти не дыша – боялась спугнуть, помешать, а в голове уже рисовался образ того мерзавца, который превратил жизнь этой маленькой девушки в непрекращающийся кошмар.

\- …Он смотрел мне в глаза и говорил: «Я могу тебя убить и никто не вспомнит о том что была такая Рита... такая шлюха никому не нужна. Тебя никто не ищет, тебя никто не спасёт, потому что ты – моя. Моя шлюха».

Рита повторяла это слово с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием, с остервенением, заставляя Нику вздрагивать.

\- Он бил меня, а потом… - она поёжилась, как будто от холода, а лицо словно посерело. – А потом приходил Димка. Он смеялся, всегда смеялся! И мне было больно. Всегда. Я знаю, что запуталась, я знаю, что всё не так. Но где явь, где сон – я не больше не понимаю. Грань стёрлась, - повторила Рита и вдруг вскочила, выдернув свою руку из Никиной. – Но боюсь я его по-настоящему, понимаешь?!

Ника понимала. Она быстро поднялась на ноги. Её колотило, дрожали руки – успокоительное перестало действовать, не успев начать. Она обняла Риту, как в первый день, крепко прижала к себе, словно стараясь защитить неизвестно от кого.

\- Всё, Рита, всё! Этого больше нет, никогда не будет. Мальчики вернутся, ты выздоровеешь, а эта тварь больше никогда не появится, - она говорила торопливо, и каждое её слово, к счастью, приносило свой эффект – она чувствовала, как затихает Рита, как потихоньку расслабляется.

\- Пойдём, я уложу тебя, посижу рядом... а хочешь – ложись сегодня со мной, диван широкий, мы уместимся на нём вместе.

\- Я хочу, - глухо сказала Рита ей в плечо. – Ника, что мне делать?

\- Жить, - твёрдо сказала Ника, увлекая девушку в комнаты. – Ты выздоровеешь, кошмары уйдут, и ты снова будешь счастлива. А Димка любит тебя и такую, я знаю, я видела, - она уже не замечала, что повторяет Ритины же слова.

Уже лёжа под одеялом, Рита тихо сказала:

\- Ты хорошая, Ника. После всего этого ты лежишь рядом, и тебе не противно.

Ника повернулась к ней, протянула руку, нашла в темноте Ритину ладонь и в третий раз за эту ночь крепко сжала.

\- Не говори глупостей, пожалуйста, - попросила она.

Они уснули быстро, и в эту ночь кошмары не вернулись ни к Рите, ни к Нике.

 

***

 

Когда он неделю назад садился в этот лайнер, он думал, что возвращаться будет легче. Он всего лишь выполнил работу, за которую получил деньги. Но всё же… Одно дело армия, служба и приказ, другое – быть наёмным убийцей. Как ни крути, а это именно так называется. И то, что он всего лишь исполнитель, никак не оправдание. У тех четверых, которые платили за охоту, тоже нет оправданий. Но для него, Индиго, это не имеет значения. Их путь и их выбор это их дело. А он отвечает только за себя.

Мрачные сомнения и непонятные предчувствия немного смягчались мыслями о том, что деньги он всё-таки получил. Этой суммы могло хватить на то, чтобы отдать долг и ещё на то, чтобы отвезти Риту на консультацию в наркологический центр к Шитову. Правда, обеспечить ей полноценное лечение вряд ли можно будет на оставшиеся деньги, но сейчас не приходилось выбирать. В первую очередь, необходимо срочно решить проблему с долгом, а потом он снова найдёт работу, уже на Земле.

\- Уважаемые пассажиры, наш лайнер готовится к посадке на космодром «Луна-2». Пожалуйста, займите свои места, просим вас прекратить перемещения по салонам.

Дмитрий и не думал покидать своё кресло, сидя практически неподвижно последние три часа. Он проследил взглядом за пассажирами в своём салоне. Туристы. Как бы ему сейчас хотелось оказаться среди этих загорелых ребят и смешливых девчонок, чтобы вот так травить анекдоты и флиртовать с одной из этих длинноволосых хохотушек. Чтобы не было воспоминаний об этой чудовищной охоте. Чтобы перед глазами не маячил прицел и не падала безжизненно фигурка того парня.

\- Внимание, уважаемые пассажиры. Наш лайнер совершил посадку на космодром «Луна-2». Экипаж и обслуживающий персонал «Аксиомы» прощаются с вами и желают вам удачного пути.

Дмитрий дождался, когда салон покинут жизнерадостные туристы – затопчут ещё – и медленно вышел.

Космопорт «Луна-2» ничем не отличался от «Луны-3» с которого неделю назад он улетал навстречу неизвестному. И тогда он не думал, что всё это обернется таким кошмаром. Он вообще тогда мало о чём думал, кроме того, что Ритку надо спасать.

Дмитрий остановился на бегущей дорожке, которая везла пассажиров к земным челнокам. Ещё полчаса и он будет в Москве, увидит Риту, Нику и Пашку. Пашка говорил, что тоже ненадолго улетает, должен был уже вернуться, наверное. Звонить и предупреждать о своём приезде Дмитрий не хотел. Хотелось оставшееся время ещё немного побыть с собой наедине. Снова и снова он задавал себе один вопрос: Индиго, а если бы всё повторилось, и ты знал бы, как оно всё будет, ты бы повторил этот шаг? Ты бы пошёл на это убийство? Самое страшное то, что ответ свой он тоже повторял снова и снова. И ответ был – да. Потому что если опять нужно будет выбирать между жизнью Риты и жизнью неизвестного человека, выбор будет не в пользу последнего. И это страшно. Сделать такой выбор.

 

Дмитрий упрямо нажимал кнопку, он знал, что Ника должна быть дома, ведь на ней сейчас висит забота о Рите. Значит, просто занята или отдыхает. Что Пашки нет, уже понятно – тот бы давно дверь открыл. Стоп. Кто-то шёл к двери. Нормальный человек вряд ли бы расслышал тихие шаги по ковру, который доходил до входной двери, но Дмитрий уловил их в перерыве между нажатиями кнопки звонка. Он уже приготовил свою дежурную улыбку, чтобы подарить её видеокамере, но дверь просто открылась, и только хорошая реакция позволила ему мгновенно выронить букет и подхватить падающую на пороге девушку.

Спустя четверть часа он сидел в знакомом кресле. На коленях смятым комочком лежало не ему адресованное письмо. Левой рукой он обнимал за талию Риту. Та присела на подлокотник и сначала сидела прямо, но спустя пару минут уткнулась в плечо Дмитрия и разрыдалась. Он давно не слышал от неё таких живых звуков, живых и настоящих. Это был плач той Ритки, которую он боялся никогда больше не увидеть, не услышать, не почувствовать. Но как ни страшно это звучало, он бы предпочёл, чтобы она оставалась той, отсутствующей... Лишь бы не было этого письма.

 

«Львёнок мой!

Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, мне не повезло.

Вместе с письмом ты получишь деньги.

Ника, это важно. Помимо клиники, на Рите висит большой долг перед хозяевами Фрога. Поговори с Димкой, он знает. Этих денег не хватит на погашение всего долга, там в два раза больше, но если Димке с работой повезёт, вы справитесь. Никого ни в чём не обвиняй, я сам всё решил и сам во всём виноват. Я знал, что могу не вернуться. Но я не мог бросить Димку в беде, ведь он мне как брат.

Пойми меня и прости. Пожалуйста.

 

Всегда

твой Пашка»

 

Мысли путались. Как, почему, зачем? Надо срочно позвонить этому… как его… банкиру Пашкиному, они же вместе улетали, он же должен хоть что-то объяснить! Какие у них там дела, во что Пашка ввязался из-за него?

«Никого ни в чём не обвиняй»… Ника-то, может, и не обвинит. Только факт остается фактом - это всё из-за них с Риткой, из-за того, что он, Дмитрий, вовремя не остановил, не сказал «я всё придумал, всё получится, брось, останься»! Но кто ж знал, что простая командировка обернётся вот так…

Правой рукой он осторожно гладил волосы Ники. Та затихла на ковре, уронив голову на колени Дмитрия, но не плакала. Просто сидела неподвижно, хотя он чувствовал, что ей неудобно так сидеть и так держать голову.

\- Как же так, чёрт возьми! – вырвалось у Дмитрия.

Ника медленно подняла голову.

\- Ему перевели деньги. То есть, их перевели мне. Забери их! – девушка резко вскочила, швырнула почти в лицо Дмитрию банковскую карточку и выбежала в спальню.

Рита на его плече даже не шелохнулась.

Дмитрий осмотрел карточку, высветил последнюю запись. На счёт номер… в банке… от отправителя номер…, счёт номер…, в банке… В голове выстроилась цепочка, что делать дальше. Заставить Нику снять деньги, попутно попытавшись выяснить, что это за безликий номерной отправитель. Узнать адрес, если это возможно, и поехать туда самому. Найти и трясти, пока не расколется.

Надо что-то делать, действовать! Надо попытаться узнать, как это произошло! Как такое могло произойти?! А может ошибка? Ну, может же, может! Потому что поверить в то, что он прочёл в письме, адресованном Нике, Дмитрий просто не мог. Ну, не мог Пашка погибнуть! Не может быть, что он мёртв! Не может…

От работодателя Павла толку было немного. Конечно, сам банкир даже близко не появился, на все вопросы отвечал секретарь. Никаких подробностей, да что подробности - он вполне официально заявил, что Лазарев уволился две недели назад, без объяснений и отработки, просто написал заявление и не вышел на работу, и за его дальнейшую судьбу ни банкир, ни его люди, естественно, не отвечают. Естественно, и заявление имелось, Павлом подписанное, и больше ничего добиться не вышло. Оно и понятно - уплачено же, какие ещё претензии?

Ника разговаривала сухо, в глаза Дмитрию не смотрела, хотя слушала внимательно, и сделала всё так, как он и просил. Только деньги взяла и полностью перевела на счёт Риты.

\- Я же сказала - забери эти деньги. Он делал это для неё, - холодно сказала она в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Дмитрия, когда он встретил её у дверей банка.

Долг Фрогу он отвёз день в день. Тот встретил его в своём кабинете, как важного делового партнёра. Начал было разговор в своём любимом полудурковатом стиле, но, видимо, что-то в лице Дмитрия заставило его перестать кривляться. Он принял деньги, при Дмитрии же позвонил кому-то и отчитался о получении долга за Риту Рей.

Дмитрий дождался, пока Фрог отключит связь, перегнулся через стол, аккуратно взялся за отвороты пиджака хозяина кабинета, притянул к себе. Глядя в заплывшие жиром глазки, он внятно и членораздельно объяснил Фрогу, что хотел бы больше никогда его не видеть и не слышать. Должно быть, он подобрал правильные слова или взгляд у него был убедительным, но Фрог мелко закивал головой, просипел что-то о погашенных векселях и том, что всё улажено.

Он выпустил пиджак толстяка из пальцев и быстро вышел, не оглядываясь.

На консультацию к Шитову Дмитрий возил Риту один. Ника сослалась на головную боль и не поехала с ними. После его возвращения и разборок с происхождением денег она вообще замкнулась в себе. Будь между ними всё, как раньше, он смог бы утешить её, хотя бы вывести из этого состояния транса. Ника с Ритой словно поменялись местами – та ходила за ним по квартире, как домашний зверёк, словно боясь, что он снова исчезнет, а Ника как будто и не узнавала. И он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Позже, когда у неё закончился учебный год, она улетела домой, убедившись что Рита легла в клинику. Дмитрий хотел сказать, попросить, чтоб она не улетала, чтоб осталась с ним, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Ей надо справиться со своим горем, и если ей легче это сделать вдали от него – что ж…

 

Прошло чуть больше недели.

Дмитрий только что вернулся с работы в их квартиру, которую теперь снимал сам. Он отказался от мысли найти комнату в районе Наркологического центра, дал сам себе слово, что сохранит эту квартирку для Ники, когда та вернётся.

Он успел перекусить в рабочей столовой – теперь, когда он остался один, ему совсем не хотелось изображать цивилизованный обед дома. Во-первых, у него почти не оставалось сил на эту возню, потому что при всей его выносливости работа в ремонтной бригаде московского метрополитена с непривычки сильно утомляла. Во-вторых, он больше не видел в этом ритуале смысла. Ни капли. Насколько приятно собираться за домашним ужином с подругой-друзьями-семьёй, настолько же тоскливо сидеть каждый вечер за столом одному. Поэтому Дмитрий уже который раз ужинал в столовой и не был уверен, что в ближайшие пару месяцев изменит эту зародившуюся традицию.

Он уже собирался ложиться спать, когда в дверь позвонили. Лицо на экране видеофона заставило Дмитрия колебаться - открывать, не открывать... Однако именно этот человек помог достать деньги для Риты. Что бы ни было между ними раньше, в этот раз он действительно помог.

\- Салют, как дела, как девочка твоя? – по-свойски вошёл тот в комнату.

Дмитрий поморщился, глядя, как уличные ботинки приминают пушистый ворс ковра.

\- Рита в клинике, - лаконично ответил он.

\- О! Значит, достал денег? – в голосе гостя звучала неподдельная радость.

\- Достал.

\- Неужели всё-таки рискнул?

\- Проходи в комнату, - Дмитрий ещё не решил, стоит ли говорить правду. – Кофе, пиво?

\- Пожалуй, лучше кофе.

В гостиной визитер по-хозяйски занял уютное угловое кресло, и самому хозяину ничего не оставалось, как присесть на то самое, которое он со дня своего возвращения старался обходить.

\- Удобное кресло, - мимоходом отметил гость. - Феникс его для гостей берёг, правильно делал… Да, тебе явно повезло, - покивал он, словно продолжая начатый разговор. – Заработать такие бабки за раз можно либо на большой удаче, либо там, где я тебе говорил.

Дмитрий неопределённо мотнул головой. Честно говоря, ему не хотелось ничего рассказывать.

\- У тебя ко мне дело? – спросил он. Голос звучал спокойно, ничем не выдавая раздражения, которое привычно поднималось изнутри закипающей водой.

\- Да нет, собственно. Узнал, что ты вернулся, захотел навестить.

\- Откуда вернулся? – изобразил удивление Дмитрий.

В ответ прозвучал лёгкий смешок.

\- Да ладно, знаю я, где ты был. Я подумал, тебя поддержать надо. Я же тебя хорошо знаю, Индиго, ты из нас самый чувствительный был. Кстати, не думал, что ты Охотником всё же пойдёшь.

Дмитрий вскинул голову. Мало того, что гость знает, где именно он был, он ещё знает подробности. Значит, всё и правда не так просто. Он связан с этой организацией, если не напрямую работает вербовщиком. Ведь ещё тогда чувствовалось, что не случайно зашёл разговор о сафари…

\- Я ведь знаю, что ты сейчас один, Дима, - вкрадчиво сказал человек напротив. – И поддержать тебя некому. Феникс тебя хорошо учил, да не тому. Стрелять ты научился, дело до конца доводить научился, а вот относиться ко всему правильно научиться так и не смог. Ты сейчас коришь себя, что убил человека, который ни в чём не виноват. Я ж помню, как ты раньше переживал при зачистке. Ведь можно было случайно не того зацепить. Только это, Дима, не зачистка. Ты, когда шёл подписывать контракт, знал, на что идёшь. Он, когда шёл подписывать контракт, тоже знал, на что идёт. Это честная игра, Дима. К тому же – на равных.

Дмитрия передёрнуло. Он медленно поднялся и подошёл к окну, чтобы гость не видел его лица.

\- Пафос, пафос, пафос, - понимающе сказали из-за спины. – «Человеческая жизнь священна, независимо от контрактов». Ведь так думаешь?

Дмитрий медленно кивнул.

\- Как бы ты ни сокращался сейчас, всё равно понимаешь – это его выбор, того, кто пришёл на эту охоту играть с тобой. Да, все эти туристы там не имеют значения, они платят за зрелище. А играют там два человека: ты и он. Оба знают, зачем пришли: ты убивать, он выживать. Обыграет он тебя – ты ничего не получишь. Обыграешь ты его – он, то есть, его наследники получат втрое меньше, чем мог бы получить он, если бы выжил. Ты же знаешь, сколько тот парень должен был заработать, оставив тебя с носом. Миллион сто двадцать пять тысяч, я же говорил. Хорошие деньги, как ты думаешь?

Дмитрий помнил. Он же сам хотел подписать именно тот контракт, и это он мог сейчас валяться в каджерианских джунглях… Неожиданно мораль и аморальность подобных игр ушли на второй план. Гость прав. Это лотерея. Кто кого. Он, Индиго, обошёл бы любого Охотника, разве что, кроме Феникса, но тот никогда бы и не стал Охотником. Таких денег хватило бы на всё.

С математикой у Дмитрия было неплохо. И всплывшие перед глазами цифры с того извещения сами собой аккуратно умножились на три. Он медленно обернулся.

\- Сколько раз? - голос почти сорвался.

Гость посерьёзнел, видимо, лицо у Дмитрия было соответствующее мыслям.

Неважно, что тот ни разу не сказал, что может ответить на подобные вопросы. Важным сейчас было только одно.

\- Как часто устраивается такая… охота?

Гость вопросу не удивился.

\- Вообще когда как, - буднично пожал он плечами. - Но если тебя интересует последняя – да, сейчас не сезон. За последний месяц проводилась только твоя. Один Охотник и одна Жертва на всю планету. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

 

Один Охотник – одна Жертва. Никто не смог бы обойти Индиго-Жертву, кроме Феникса-Охотника, и никто не смог бы обойти Феникса-Жертву, кроме Индиго-Охотника. И цифры на извещении. И это тщательно игнорируемое им ощущение близкого человека. Всё это чёртово сафари он чувствовал, что это не просто случайный человек ведёт его по джунглям. Но сам загонял осознание так глубоко, что почти поверил в совпадение и обостренную интуицию. Идиот… «Значит, мне не повезло». Не повезло, что лучший друг оказался у тебя на хвосте. Не повезло, что всё то, чему ты меня успешно научил, я применил против тебя. Не повезло, что я смог нажать на спусковой крючок, хотя моя чёртова интуиция просто надрывалась в крике «Не делай этого!»

Тебе не повезло, что я у тебя был.

 

\- Дима! Ты что? Что-то случилось?

Дмитрий обнаружил, что сидит на полу в гостиной, вцепившись в волосы обеими руками, и услышал рычание. Ещё через секунду понял, что рычит сам.

\- Слушай, я что-то не то сказал? Может, тебе лекарство какое-нибудь нужно? – голос звучал испуганно, но самого испуга Дмитрий не почувствовал. Да он вообще ничего не мог сейчас чувствовать.

Нельзя с ним сейчас говорить. Пусть он исчезнет.

\- Ты… - сдавленно сказал Индиго, - ты иди отсюда. Уходи.

\- Если ты так уверен, что всё в порядке, то я действительно пойду, - гость выпрямился и отряхнул брюки. - Да, Дима, он тебя научил доводить дело до конца. Только вот до осознания последствий не научил доходить. Но, я смотрю, ты и сам не дурак.

Он повернулся и неторопливо вышел за дверь.

 

***

 

Последняя плюшка оказалась большая и сладкая. Удовольствие от спектакля было долгожданным, оттого вдвойне заслуженным. И от всей этой истории Хан получил два плюса.

Язву он придавил. Пусть не совсем так, как хотелось, но важен не процесс, важен результат. Это ему за то, что слишком много мнил о себе. За то, что отирался там, где был лишним. За то, что занял не своё место. И нет, звание сержанта тут ни при чём, быть мелким недоофицериком Язве в самый раз - громко орать и выполнять приказы начальства. Это место Хана никогда и не интересовало.

Своё задание Хан выполнил. Ещё на одну ступеньку выше поднялся в глазах Босса. Что ж, не вечно же ему долги с фрогов выбивать.

А вот о минусах думать не хотелось. Сейчас - не хотелось. Феникса он уже похоронил, когда получил отчёт об охоте. Похоронил и забыл. Забыл, я сказал! Жаль, что так сложилось, командир. Всё могло быть иначе с самого начала. Ты сам себя загнал, Феникс.

 

***

 

Дмитрий был в том состоянии, когда под руками всё крушится и разносится в щепки. Он плохо понимал, что ему сказали, но чувствовал наверняка одно: Хан знал. Работник «Дианы» или просто наблюдатель – неважно, но он знал, в кого стрелял Дмитрий. И сейчас он пришёл, конечно, только ради вот этой последней сцены. Он не мог оставить его, Охотника-убийцу, в счастливом неведении. Он пришёл, чтобы помочь ему «осознать последствия». И он получил всё, что хотел. Феникс мёртв, а Индиго - его убийца, полностью сломлен осознанием этого факта. Что могло быть лучше? Доказать это всё Дмитрий не мог, потому что предчувствия и интуиция в суде не доказательство, да и ни о каком суде речи не идёт. Закон ему тут никак не поможет, скорее, наоборот. Он втянут в эту мерзость по самую макушку, он такой же, как те, кто устраивает эту охоту, он даже хуже.

Потому что он убил Феникса.

И сейчас он мог только ударить кулаком стену, которой минутой раньше касался рукой Хан. Ударить снова и снова, до тех пор, пока на жёстком пластике не появилась вмятина. Тогда он уперся в эту самую стену лбом, сполз на колени и замер неподвижно.

Время остановилось.


	12. Chapter 12

## Часть II. Беги за солнцем

 

_Ветер в твоих волосах_

_Тот же, что вечность назад,_

_Время застыло,_

_Луна и солнце встали в ряд..._

_Улететь бы птицей, прочь от проклятой земли,_

_С небом чистым слиться - вот о чём мечтаешь ты..._

_Беги, беги за солнцем,_

_Сбивая ноги в кровь_

_Беги, беги, не бойся_

_Играть судьбою вновь и вновь._

_Лети, лети за солнцем_

_К безумству высоты._

_Лети, лети, не бойся,_

_Так можешь сделать только ты..._

_(с) М. Пушкина_

### Глава 1

 

Утро началось отвратительно. Первое, что сделал в этот день подполковник Фойзе - проспал. В последний раз такой конфуз с ним приключился лет этак десять-двенадцать назад. И тогда у него была уважительная причина. А в этот раз даже оправданий не нашлось. Ему ещё повезло, что на утро не было запланировано никаких неотложных дел.

Влетев... нет, влетать он себе давно уже не позволял - стремительно войдя в приёмную, Фойзе ответил на приветствие секретаря, попросил кофе и зашел в кабинет. Едва приняв чашку, он тут же украсил живописной горячей лужей стол и еле успел отскочить сам. Пока секретарь ликвидировал последствия стихийного бедствия, подполковник, сидя в кресле для посетителей, пытался привести в порядок мысли и сконцентрироваться.

Валентин Фойзе не был суеверным. Но начало дня его не радовало. А впереди был неприятный разговор с Берсеневым, Карповым и Смитом, что тоже не добавляло оптимизма.

Интересно, - мрачно подумал Фойзе, - что ещё может случиться? Разбирательства со взводными были назначены ещё вчера вечером, это не считается. А что-то третье должно произойти, всего две неприятности как-то незавершённо смотрятся даже на его несуеверный взгляд.

От мрачных прогнозов его отвлёк вызов личного мобильного телефона.

\- Фойзе, слушаю! - отрывисто произнёс он, запоздало соображая, что знает этот сигнал.

\- Здорово, Муха! - опередил это соображение знакомый жизнерадостный голос в наушнике.

\- Кузя! - обрадовался подполковник. - Хорошо, что это ты!

\- Я знаю, что я – это всегда хорошо, - самодовольно отозвался Виктор Кузьмин. – Не помешал?

\- Ты всегда вовремя, - усмехнулся Фойзе. – Мне как раз нужно было разбавить утренние неполадки чем-нибудь оптимистичным.

\- А я к тебе, Валька, по делу.

\- По личному?

\- По личному, да не по твоему. Давай, звони своему демону огненному. Скажи ему, у меня для него выгодное предложение по работе.

\- Озеро твое перепахивать? – серьёзно спросил Фойзе.

\- Кроме шуток, Валентин. Если вы разбрасываетесь ценными кадрами, грешно за вами их не подобрать.

\- Куда берёшь-то? Ну, если не озеро?

\- Начинай завидовать. В «Колизей».

\- В гладиаторы? – не удержался Фойзе, хотя понял, о чём говорит Кузьмин. Понял и удивился.

Он хорошо знал об агентстве «Колизей», предоставляющем услуги профессиональных телохранителей. Лет пять назад это было самое известное агентство такого профиля в Содружестве, со своей подготовительной базой, со своей специальной школой и преподавателями. Владелец агентства, Федерико Лучиано, долгое время сам занимался подбором кадров. Он принимал бывших спецназовцев, полицейских, ребят после пары-тройки лет контрактной службы. Несколько лет назад Лучиано передал дела своим управляющим, поскольку, как говорил сам, устал.

\- А какое отношение ты имеешь к «Колизею»? – поинтересовался Фойзе.

\- Теперь – самое прямое. Лучиано нашёл меня вскоре после увольнения. Сказал приблизительно то же, что я тебе сейчас – вы выкидываете, мы помогаем им выжить. Сам Федерико совсем старик, ему тяжело управляться с делами, а управляющие со стороны чуть не загубили всё.

\- Вы были знакомы? – удивился Фойзе второй раз за пять минут.

\- Лучиано знает всех. Если ему кто-то нужен, он его находит, - усмехнулся в микрофон Кузьмин. – В общем, я выкупил агентство. В рассрочку. И сейчас мне нужен твой Феникс.

\- В качестве одного из ваших дуболомов?

\- Валя, Валя… - Фойзе словно увидел, как Кузьмин качает головой. – Ты недооцениваешь работу телохранителя. Это целое искусство. И Феникс мне бы очень пригодился. – Он помолчал и любовно добавил: - Мой новый центурион.

\- Что ты хочешь на него повесить?

\- Да почти всё.

Кузьмин деловито перечислял обязанности, которые он предлагал Павлу Лазареву на себя взять, Фойзе молча кивал головой. Когда словесный поток иссяк, он поинтересовался:

\- Ну, это всё хорошо, а сам-то ты чем будешь заниматься при таком раскладе?

Кузьмин довольно рассмеялся.

\- А я буду наблюдать и поначалу руководить. Из кресла. А там посмотрим. А вообще знаешь, я уже набегался. Пусть молодые вкалывают. Ну что, скажешь ему?

Подполковник подумал.

\- «Колизей», насколько я понимаю, полностью легальная контора.

\- Обижаешь, - надулся Кузьмин. – Отвечаю!

\- Хорошо, спасибо. Я позвоню и дам ему твой номер, договаривайтесь сами.

\- Отлично! Это тебе спасибо, Муха! Все, извини, дела срочные, до связи! – и Кузьмин отключил микрофон, как всегда, не дожидаясь ответа.

Фойзе взглянул на часы. До начала неприятного разговора со взводными оставалось пятнадцать минут. Время есть. Он набрал номер Феникса, сел за стол, вслушиваясь в мелодичный сигнал дозвона. Подождал минуту, другую… Ответа не было. Попробовал набрать ещё раз – тот же результат. Нет, в том, что человек не отвечает на вызов, нет ничего странного. Мало ли, чем он сейчас занят. Если только этот человек не Павел Лазарев. Он никогда не расставался с клипсой мобильника – даже на службе, когда ему вряд ли мог позвонить кто-то из внешнего мира, даже во время сна. Представить себе Феникса без средств связи, пусть и на гражданке, Фойзе не мог. Ещё пару раз набрав номер и не получив ответа, он решил попробовать дозвониться до Индиго. Ребята всегда были вместе, а уж после их совместного увольнения наверняка не расставались.

Телефон Индиго звонил явно в пустоту. На вызов не отвечали.

Фойзе недовольно поморщился, услышав голос секретаря в селекторе:

\- Господин подполковник, командиры взводов в приёмной.

\- Пусть войдут, - вздохнул он. - Майк, а ты соедини меня, пожалуйста, с кем-нибудь из них… - Фойзе назвал номера Феникса и Индиго. – Я не смог сам дозвониться, ты уж постарайся.

\- Есть, - отозвался секретарь.

Двери открылись, и в кабинет зашли трое взводных. После обмена приветствиями Фойзе предложил всем присесть, но едва начал говорить, как его прервал голос секретаря:

\- Господин подполковник, второй абонент на связи. Будете говорить?

Индиго. Что ж, тоже хорошо.

\- Да, буду. Извините, - добавил он, обращаясь к капитанам, застывшим в гостевых креслах.

Фойзе не мог отложить этот разговор. Тревожные предчувствия необходимо было развеять.

\- Гордеев, слушаю, - раздался в наушнике голос Индиго, такой хриплый и раздражённый, что если бы не фамилия, названная этим голосом, Фойзе усомнился бы, что туда попал.

\- Здравствуй, Дмитрий.

\- Кто это? – ещё более раздражённо отозвался тот.

\- Фойзе.

\- А… Здравствуйте. – Раздражение сменилось неожиданной усталостью.

\- Как у вас дела, Дима?

\- Отлично. Просто замечательно, - Дмитрий явно не хотел продолжать разговор, и в нём даже не проснулось обычное любопытство, словно ему было абсолютно неинтересно, зачем объявился бывший командир.

\- Слушай, я никак не могу дозвониться до Лазарева, а он мне очень нужен. Не знаешь, почему он не отвечает, может, номер сменил?

Неожиданно в наушнике раздался хриплый злой смешок.

\- Это потому, что на тот свет ещё связь не провели.

\- Гордеев! – рявкнул Фойзе, так что капитаны чуть не подскочили на месте. – Прекрати свои дурацкие шутки!

\- Да какие шутки, - снова устало ответил Индиго. – Простите, Валентин Александрович. Пашки больше нет. Он умер. Это правда. Простите, мне некогда, - последние слова он договорил совсем еле слышно, и связь прервалась.

Тишина в кабинете, казалось, звенела. Или это звенело в ушах у Фойзе. Поверить было невозможно, не поверить – тоже. Некоторое время он молчал, пытаясь справиться с той новостью, которая раздавила его, смешала все мысли, сдавила виски и сердце.

Кашлянул один из взводных, и подполковник вспомнил, что не один в кабинете. Надо что-то сказать… он же начинал говорить… только вот что… Ах, да.

\- Капитан Карпов, лейтенант Берсенев, - сказал он и подумал, что его голос сейчас звучит точно так же, как голос Индиго – устало, равнодушно… мертво. – Донесите до ваших подчинённых, что инциденты, подобные вчерашнему, непозволительны и недостойны звания бойца спецназа ВКС. В следующий раз выговоров не будет, уволю сразу. К вам и вашим бойцам, капитан Смит, это тоже относится. – Он помолчал, глядя на вскочивших взводных. Подумал и закончил: - Всё, Берсенев, вы можете идти. Карпов, Смит, останьтесь.

Двери за лейтенантом закрылись.

Ти-Рекс и Балу стояли неподвижно, не сводя глаз с Фойзе. Тот знаком велел им вернуться в кресла, сел сам. Он не знал, как сказать, но понимал, что сказать должен. Они имеют право знать.

 

Вечером оба взводных сидели в каюте Ти-Рекса. В течение всего дня им некогда было ни задуматься, ни поговорить друг с другом, но пришёл вечер, и дела отступили до завтра. Сейчас они молча сидели – один привычно на полу, другой на кровати. Они не смотрели друг на друга и не знали, что сказать. Четверть часа назад Балу пришёл к Ти-Рексу без приглашения, и ему не пришлось нажимать кнопку вызова - тот даже не удосужился закрыть дверь, словно ждал его прихода.

\- Я хочу сам поговорить с Индиго, - прервал молчание Ти-Рекс.

Балу медленно поднял голову.

\- Да, наверное, нужно. Надо получить разрешение на звонок.

\- Фойзе разрешил, я спрашивал его.

Балу хотел спросить, почему же Кир не позвонил раньше, но потом понял, что тот просто не решался в одиночку.

Им пришлось ждать несколько минут, пока Индиго, наконец, отозвался.

\- Димка, это Кир, - без приветствий сказал Ти-Рекс. – Рассказывай.

Громкая связь донесла до обоих тяжёлое дыхание на том конце канала.

\- Мне нечего рассказывать, - наконец проговорил Индиго.

Пустой, без единой эмоции голос, так непохожий на голос Димки-Индиго… только усталость.

\- Дим, Фойзе нам сообщил. Мы тебя просим, расскажи, что случилось? - включился Балу.

\- Мне действительно нечего рассказывать. Он погиб, нет его больше, - с трудом выговорил Индиго. Он вообще говорил странно, будто запинаясь, то растягивая, то проглатывая звуки.

Он помолчал и добавил:

\- Ребята, не звоните мне больше. Пожалуйста.

Связь прервалась.

\- Да он пьян, - вдруг сказал Балу. – Ты слышал? Он же под градусом, мало ли, что он может сказать.

Ти-Рекс поднял на него сумрачный взгляд.

\- Если он и не трезв, как стекло, то всё равно вполне вменяем. И шутить такими вещами он никогда не стал бы, под каким угодно градусом. Это же Феникс. Ты понимаешь? Феникс для Индиго – это всё. Он не смог бы выдумать такое. Он говорил правду. А что пьян… Я бы на его месте вообще застрелился.

 

Если бы было под рукой оружие – застрелился бы.

Такие вечера были невыносимыми. А сегодня эти звонки… ещё месяц назад Дмитрий был бы рад поговорить и с Ти-Рексом с Балу, и с самим Фойзе, но сейчас он не мог даже просто слышать их голоса. И все как сговорились – Пашка, Пашка, да что случилось. Что случилось, что случилось… Ничего особенного. Просто он взял и убил своего друга. Только вот как про это сказать им, да и вообще кому-то?

Сегодня в клинику посетителей не пускали. К Рите он не ходил, и день был ещё более пустым, чем обычно, а вечер – ещё более мучительным. Он думал, что со временем станет легче. Ничего подобного. Прошло уже почти две недели, а становилось только тяжелее. И так теперь будет всегда.

Дмитрий никогда не задумывался о том, зачем он живёт. Однажды, когда зашёл разговор с Пашкой об этом, тот сказал, что искать смысл жизни вне себя – бесполезное и даже вредное занятие. Он говорил что-то ещё, но Дмитрий не стал вникать. А зря. Дурак, ведь больше никогда они не поговорят, и он так и не узнает, что хотел сказать Феникс. И никогда сам не скажет ему всё то важное, что не считал нужным говорить раньше.

Тогда Дмитрий забыл об этом разговоре. А сейчас всё чаще его вспоминал. Не прав ты, Паша. Внутри себя искать этот самый смысл ещё более бесполезно. Нет в нём, в Индиго, ничего, ради чего стоит жить. Пустота и только твоя смерть, Пашка. И всё. Но есть Рита. И вот ради неё жить нужно. Потому что если её сейчас бросить одну, то будет ещё хуже, чем когда он оставил её, уйдя в армию. Ей нужно помочь выбраться. А потом… А потом будет видно.

Все эти мысли не уводили от главного. От того, что мучило его все эти бесконечные дни после рокового выстрела. Как жить с тем, что он сделал? Как жить, если он теперь один? И никогда больше спокойный уверенный голос не скажет: «Всё будет нормально, Димка, справимся». Никогда больше не ляжет на плечо сильная тёплая ладонь, которая усмиряет ярость и гнев.

Чёрт побери, Пашка, если бы я тогда понял, если бы увидел, если бы почувствовал! Я бы заставил эту ящерицу выстрелить. Это я должен был умереть, я, не ты!

Он должен был сказать «Я сам, это моё, не надо, Пашка», и сам должен был сдохнуть в этих чёртовых джунглях. Эх, Ника, знала бы ты всё до конца!

Тот последний их с Павлом разговор… Если бы он не был так занят собственными переживаниями и немного надавил, Пашка рассказал бы ему. Рассказал бы, сейчас Дмитрий был в этом уверен. Они вместе что-нибудь придумали и обошли бы эту «Диану», и Пашка был бы жив, и Хан остался бы с носом.

И голос Хана: «Рассказывать или будешь дальше в своём клубе прохлаждаться?», и снова он: «Да, Дима, он тебя научил доводить дело до конца. Только вот до осознания последствий не научил доходить».

«Удобное кресло. Феникс его для гостей берёг, правильно делал…»

И его собственное: «…Работник «Дианы» или просто наблюдатель – неважно, но он знал».

Вербовщик. Он и к Пашке приходил. Сидел в том же самом кресле.

\- Мать твою, Хан! - вырвалось у него.

Неожиданно все разбросанные паззлы общей картины встали на место. Дмитрий тупо смотрел на ковёр под ногами, не в силах пошевельнуться.

Да Хан просто свёл их на этой охоте.

Хан.

Вот и появился чёткий смысл в этой жизни. Нет, стреляться он сейчас не будет. И потом не будет. Но, в любом случае, сначала он найдёт его.

Дмитрий медленно поднялся на ноги, рука нашарила бутылку на столе. И вдруг, словно внутри распрямилась туго скрученная спираль-пружина, рука крепче сжала горлышко и с силой запустила тяжёлой бутылкой в стену. Удар, звон, пятно на светлой стене и его, Дмитрия, всё тот же хриплый, но уже полный силы и ярости голос:

\- Тварь!

 

***

 

Как и год назад, у космопорта Нику встречал Аристов на своём неизменном белом аэрокаре. На этот раз он был почти такой, как раньше – приветливая улыбка, глаза весёлые.

\- Привет, малышка, - сказал он, принимая её сумку. – Устала в полёте?

Ника молча кивнула, постаралась улыбнуться.

\- Ты вовремя, ещё немного, и меня не застала бы, - продолжил Володя, усаживая её в салон. – Я через неделю на Землю лечу, и надолго, почти на месяц. Сначала конференция, потом меня просили прочесть пару лекций.

Ника слушала его негромкую речь, не особенно в неё вникая, и думала о том, что время лечит. Прошёл год, как не стало Инги. А Володя снова улыбается. Может, и она научится через год улыбаться?

Отец встретил её в саду.

Ника, оставив сумку у аэрокара, быстро подошла к нему, обняла, и они долго стояли на дорожке, пока их не окликнул глубокий, знакомый Нике до боли в сердце голос:

\- Ну, Андрей, ты бы выпустил дочку. Она же только приехала, дай ей хоть в дом пройти.

Орест подошёл ближе.

\- Здравствуй, девочка, - сказал он.

Ника отстранилась от отца и тут же была заключена в другие объятия. Орест. От него, как всегда, пахло дорогим табаком и кремом после бритья. От этого родного знакомого запаха защипало в носу и на глаза навернулись слёзы. Орест будто почувствовал это – прижал ещё крепче, его губы мягко коснулись её макушки.

\- Всё нормально, - произнесла Ника охрипшим голосом и, оторвавшись от него, прошла в дом.

Карина пришла тем же вечером, после работы. Ника встретила её в холле, они вместе поднялись наверх, в комнаты. Карина держалась на удивление сдержанно, старалась не смотреть по сторонам и расслабилась только в комнате Ники, когда они закрыли двери. На молчаливый вопросительный взгляд неопределённо пожала плечами и криво усмехнулась.

\- Не хотелось бы сейчас с начальством пересечься. Я в «Артемиде» работаю, помнишь?

Ника поняла.

Карина принесла с собой вино.

\- Моё любимое, - сообщила она, доставая из сумки фигуристую бутылку. – За встречу.

Ника кивнула, достала два бокала. Карина некоторое время наблюдала за ней молча, а потом решительно взяла за руку и усадила на диванчик.

\- А теперь рассказывай, - скомандовала она. – Это из-за парня, да?

Ника грустно усмехнулась.

\- Из-за парня… - эхом отозвалась она.

\- Никогда не видела, чтоб ты из-за мужиков так переживала. Наверно что-то феноменальное было! – фыркнула Карина.

Ника отвернулась, внимательно изучая вид из окна.

\- Там очень интересно, - понимающе сказала за спиной подруга.

Может быть. Ника не видела. Она видела совсем другое. Она снова и снова вспоминала тот самый первый раз. Феноменальное, да.

\- Было, - жёстко ответила она на последний вопрос и подумала, что плакать сейчас не будет.

\- Так, подруга. Я наливаю, - решительно сказала Карина, откупоривая бутылку. - Тебе определенно надо выпить.

Ника взяла бокал.

\- Ну, за нашу встречу, Ника, и чтобы никакие мужики не были нам помехой, даже феноменальные, - громко провозгласила подруга.

\- Нет.

\- Что - нет? - непонимающе спросила Карина.

\- За моего парня, - чуть громче сказала Ника и быстро выпила вино.

\- Нет, ну, я согласна и за него, - окончательно растерялась подруга. - Только зачем же так вот, не чокаясь? Это же за покойников...

Ника осторожно поставила пустой бокал на стол, закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась, впервые после того страшного дня.

 

Пустая бутылка стояла на столе. Девушки молча сидели рядышком, Ника положила голову на плечо подруги, а та тихонько гладила её по руке.

\- Ты так и не сказала, как его зовут... Звали, - Карина запнулась. Только что в рассказе был живой замечательный парень, которого так крепко успела полюбить Ника. Говорить о нём в прошедшем времени не хотелось.

\- Феникс. Его зовут Феникс, - отрешённо сказала Ника и выпрямилась.

Карина тоскливо посмотрела в сторону пустой бутылки на столе, которую они так и не удосужились убрать. Нике тоже стало жаль, что вино кончилось. Ей не мешало бы отключиться от этих переживаний. Она выговорилась, выплакалась, теперь ещё вспоминать перестать, и всё было бы хорошо. Хотя, что теперь может быть хорошего...

Внезапно раздался звук, который Ника слышала только два раза в жизни: когда умерла мама Карины и когда Ника сказала, что улетает на Землю.

\- Рина? - тревожно окликнула она.

Все печали отодвинулись на второй план. Что могло случиться?

\- Да что с тобой?!

Та сидела, закрыв лицо ладонями, но не нужно было смотреть ей в глаза, чтобы понять, что она действительно плачет, навзрыд, взахлёб. Ника слегка опешила. Она знала, что Карина ей посочувствует, но чтобы настолько! Она придвинулась поближе к подруге и осторожно коснулась её плеча. Карина словно ждала этого – прижалась к Нике, и, не отводя ладоней от лица, плакала уже в голос.

Они легли поздно. У Ники не было сил выспрашивать подругу о её беде, а сама Карина, успокоившись, качала головой - у неё-то всё нормально. Просто не сдержалась. Ника не стала уточнять - от чего. Услышать «тебя жалко» ей почему-то очень не хотелось. Не надо её жалеть.

 

***

 

\- Удав! Сколько ждать можно, мать твою? Тебе персональное приглашение нужно?

Балу поморщился. От криков нового взводного закладывало уши. Нет, Берсенев неплохой офицер, и лично против него Балу ничего не имел. Однако как «предводитель стаи» это был далеко не Феникс. «Волки» так и не приняли нового командира. Формально обошлось без бунтов и повального увольнения всего личного состава одновременно, но взвод был уже не тот. Причём в буквальном смысле. Не одновременно, но в течение полугода половина ребят, и пришедших в своё время с Фениксом, и тех, кто служил ещё под командованием Скифа, положили на стол Фойзе рапорты об увольнении. Недавно, также воспользовавшись окончанием срока контракта, как и Дэн, и Аякс, ушёл Шторм. Он тоже не смог или не захотел приспособиться к замене.

Фойзе никого не останавливал. Казалось, ему самому сейчас всё равно. Или наоборот – ему слишком не всё равно, и он хорошо понимает уходящих. Те, кого приняли на их места, были хорошие ребята. Но им не повезло прийти в смутное время перемен.

Тогда, четыре с половиной года назад, когда погибли Скиф и его пятнадцать ребят, всё сложилось иначе. Никому в голову не пришло увольняться, не было никаких недовольств. И дело не только в том, что на место Скифа пришёл не кто-то, а Феникс. Конечно, его тоже приняли насторожённо, ребята не сразу стали ему доверять, и это нормально. Просто Скиф не ушёл и не был уволен. Он выполнял свою работу и погиб во время боевого задания. Это было ужасно, это была потеря – и, в то же время, это было в порядке вещей. Рабочий момент. Феникс прибыл в коллектив, сплоченный общей бедой, как новый командир, призванный занять место погибшего.

А сейчас... Берсенев пришёл, как штрейкбрехер. Он не виноват, что его назначили на место человека, который не должен был уйти. Он не виноват, что Феникс попал в эту мясорубку под названием «служебное расследование». Он не виноват, что Феникса так любили и уважали. Но Берсенев пришёл на его место. И, что оказалось ему в минус, – он не был личностью, способной заменить Феникса, как тот в своё время заменил Скифа. Всё это в сумме не оставляло надежд на то, что Берсенев сможет командовать «волками».

Балу со своим взводом закончил тренировки на полигоне «Киплинга», и они покинули смоделированные снежные скалы. Отправив бойцов отдыхать перед занятиями по стрельбе, Балу вернулся в свой кабинет. Нужно было закончить некоторые дела с документами.

Он сел за стол, включил монитор, открыл первый файл и некоторое время молча смотрел на всплывшую перед глазами таблицу.

«Волки» за эти полгода стремительно теряли приобретённый за долгое время статус передового взвода «Киплинга». Сейчас это место всё увереннее занимали «динозавры». Само по себе это не страшно, если бы не угроза, что первый взвод скатится ещё ниже. Уход Шторма не был катастрофой. Но Шторм был одним из последних, кто составлял когда-то ядро «волков». Оставался ещё Кельт. Он по-прежнему был отличным бойцом, но так и не ожил после гибели друзей. Да и что мог один Кельт!

Эх, был бы тут Феникс, - мелькнуло в голове Балу, но он сам себя оборвал. Не быть больше Фениксу. Вообще – не быть.

Балу в который раз задал вопрос в никуда, на который не существовало ответа. Как же так? Всю сознательную жизнь готовить себя к этой службе, почти пять лет отслужить в ВКС, стать в двадцать четыре года капитаном, получать самые сложные задания, столько раз бывать на волоске от смерти – и как заговорённый, всегда возвращался. А тут, ни с того, ни с сего… Да и вообще – парню двадцати шести не исполнилось!

Мысли о мировой несправедливости прервал сигнал вызова. Личный мобильный. Да, когда они стояли на базе, к ним пропускали звонки родных и друзей.

\- Смит, слушаю.

\- Тони… Это ты, да? Ой…

\- Юля? – он ушам не поверил.

Жена брата никогда не звонила сама. Виделись они редко, перезванивались, конечно, чаще, но звонил обычно сам Балу.

\- Ой, Тони… - кажется, она растеряла все слова, кроме его имени.

Он никак не мог сообразить, что сказать, но девушка вдруг разрыдалась, и придумывать слова стало незачем.

\- Да что случилось, Юленька?

Балу всерьёз встревожился. Юлька всегда была весёлой, жизнерадостной девушкой, очень хорошо вписываясь в их семью. Плакала она, на памяти Балу, всего один раз – когда Фрэнк попал в больницу с серьёзным отравлением.

\- Юля, если ты не перестанешь плакать, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь! – Балу сам начал нервничать. Почему-то пересохло во рту. Что там могло произойти?!

\- Ой, Тони, - наконец выговорила она. – Фрэнки пропал…

 

Ти-Рекс пришёл к нему сразу после окончания стрельб. Сейчас он сидел на стуле у стола, а Балу нервно шагал по маленькой каюте, не в состоянии успокоиться. Да и как тут успокоишься.

\- Тони, а теперь давай попробуем сначала. Только без нервов. Объясни ещё раз.

Спокойный голос Ти-Рекса выводил из себя.

\- Кир, что сложного?

\- Ну, пока ты орёшь, как раненый медведь, я вообще ничего не понимаю. Что точно сказала Юля?

Балу шумно вздохнул и постарался снизить громкость и скорость своих слов.

\- Фрэнк влез в какую-то авантюру и задолжал кому-то огромную сумму. А потом и вовсе… – голос опасно дрогнул и Балу замолчал.

\- Так, - кивнул Ти-Рекс. – Фрэнк связался с какими-то уродами и залез в долги. Наркота?

\- Да ты что?! – вспыхнул Балу и тут же сник, сел на кровать. – Нет. Юля говорит, что он хотел открыть клинику, только сам, без помощи отца. Назанимал денег…

Ти-Рекс покачал головой. Ему была понятна позиция «я сам», но только не в случае Фрэнка Смита. Тот пошёл в медицинский и стал врачом, как и их отец. Балу рассказывал, что Фрэнк немного тяготился известным в медицинских кругах именем своего отца, и, конечно, ему хотелось перестать быть просто сыном и стать уважаемым профи самому по себе. Каким стал Балу. Уехал далеко, добился всего сам. Но у Тони и Фрэнка была такая замечательная семья, такие любящие родители, что поведение обоих братьев оставалось за рамками понимания Ти-Рекса.

\- Да, - буркнул Балу. – Влетел по-крупному. Юлька прикрывает его по всём фронтам. Если родители узнают... Но сколько она ещё сможет врать? Сама еле держится.

Ти-Рекс усмехнулся. Родители, самая страшная проблема. А что там с кредиторами? Он хотел спросить, но Балу опередил его.

\- И опять Каджеро, чтоб её, - тихо пробормотал он.

Ти-Рекс резко поднял голову.

\- Что?

\- Да снова эта дьяволова планета. Юля сказала, он собирался ехать именно туда. Сказал, вернётся через неделю и решит все проблемы с долгами. Типа, заключил выгодное пари, и для этого нужно сгонять на Каджеро. Просил никому не говорить.

\- И что?

\- И ничего. Через неделю её вызвали в банк и передали банковскою карточку с нехилой такой суммой на ней. Почти двести тысяч евро, Кир…

\- Ни хрена себе, сюрприз.

\- Она видела бланк открытия счёта, там стояла подпись Фрэнка. Юлька даже связалась с теми людьми, у кого он бабки занял, за детей боялась. Ей сказали, что долг полностью оплачен. А там было не пять евро, и ведь ещё осталось сколько…

\- То есть, Фрэнк всё-таки вернул деньги. Значит, был в Москве?

\- В том-то и дело что нет, там тоже был простой банковский перевод.

\- Получается…

\- Либо он на Каджеро, либо… Что делать, а? – Балу почувствовал, как его охватывает отчаяние.

\- Лететь на Каджеро, я полагаю. Там он или нет, начинать надо оттуда, в любом случае.

Балу прикрыл глаза. Эх, Фрэнк, что же ты наделал!

\- Я лечу туда, - решительно сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Конечно. Непременно, - Ти-Рекс силой усадил друга обратно. – Только не ты, а мы. Это первое. А второе – сначала надо поговорить со Стариком.

\- Это ещё зачем? – снова повысил голос Балу.

\- А, ты собрался в казаки-разбойники поиграть самостоятельно? – прищурился Ти-Рекс. – В самоволку? Ну-ну. Интересно, как далеко ты улетишь и что сам сможешь сделать вот так, нахрапом.

\- Ага, а ты всерьёз уверен, что Фойзе тебя отпустит, пирожков в дорогу даст и платочком помашет вслед?

\- Насчёт пирожков не знаю, врать не буду, а вот помочь он может. И ещё – мы на базе застряли минимум на три недели. Профилактика, тестовые испытания. Понимаешь?

\- Нет, - мрачно буркнул Балу.

\- Зато я понимаю. И, надеюсь, Старик тоже поймет. Пошли.

 

Подполковник мрачно изучал своих офицеров. Один спокоен, как ледяной истукан, смотрит в упор, ни единой эмоции на лице, второй напоминает хамелеона, меняя цвета от багрово-красного до мертвенно-белого. Фойзе вздохнул и поинтересовался:

\- В сыщиков решили поиграть?

Балу бросил уничижающий взгляд на Ти-Рекса, но тот и бровью не повёл.

\- Ты, Карпов, будешь выступать за Холмса, судя по каменной физиономии, а Смит будет Ватсона изображать? – продолжил мысль Фойзе.

Ти-Рекс спокойно сказал:

\- Господин подполковник, я только что всё изложил. На Каджеро просто так не попадёшь, это частные владения. А выступать в роли военных, даже сославшись на другие войска, даже в отпуске, не хотелось бы.

Фойзе слушал, не меняя мрачного выражения лица. Ситуация сложная. По-хорошему, он должен настоять на обращении в полицию и никуда не выпускать этих доморощенных холмсов.

\- Мы всего лишь хотим найти брата Тони. Его или его следы. Всё, о чём мы просим – дайте нам отпуск! Мы оба по два года в отпуске не были, если вспомнить. И сейчас такое удобное время.

\- Стоп! – остановил его Фойзе. – Я вас понял. Сейчас отбой. Идите, а завтра с утра жду вас обоих у себя. Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

Он выгнал взводных не только потому, что ему нужно было собраться с мыслями. Он уже решил, что отпуск ребятам даст. Но не мог же он отпустить их просто так, без поддержки, пусть они хоть трижды умницы и настоящие профи. Если на Каджеро действительно что-то нечисто, их обязательно нужно подстраховать – а вдруг они в самый улей лезут? Ревнёв казался хорошим мужиком, но подполковник едва его знал, как говорится - пуда соли не съел. Ревнёв бизнесмен, Каджеро принадлежит ему, и, может быть, он сам замешан в чём-то нелегальном. Нет, тут надо по-другому. И Фойзе уже знал, кто поможет ребятам, подстрахует их легендой и поможет в поисках.

\- Аристов, слушаю вас, - раздался в наушнике знакомый голос.

 

Взводные шли от лифта к жилым отсекам.

\- Ну, что? Получил пирожков?

Балу был не просто сердит. Он был откровенно зол. Его раздражала спокойная улыбка Ти-Рекса.

\- Тони, вот увидишь – пирожки будут завтра.

\- Завтра он пошлёт нас и скажет, что передал дело в полицию!

Ти-Рекс покачал головой.

\- Я лично иду спать и тебе советую выспаться. Завтра поговорим. Если Фойзе не отпустит нас, я обещаю сделать подкоп и сбежать вместе с тобой на Каджеро.

Он хлопнул Балу по плечу и быстро ушёл в сторону своей каюты. Балу издал невнятный звук, мало похожий на пожелание «спокойной ночи», и отправился спать. Как бы то ни было, друг был прав. Выспаться стоило в любом случае.

 

\- Ваш отпуск начинается с завтрашнего дня, - заявил им Фойзе, едва они утром переступили порог его кабинета. – А сейчас присядьте, я кое-что расскажу.

С Владимиром Аристовым, руководителем Медико-Биологического научного центра Каджеро, Валентин Фойзе поддерживал связь с тех пор, как тот проявил живое участие в судьбе Феникса, пытался помочь оправдать его в том деле с захватом. Фойзе и Аристов, конечно, не стали друзьями, но раз в месяц то один, то другой совершали «контрольные звонки». О чём разговаривали – Фойзе сейчас не воспроизвёл бы. Он сам был ограничен в возможности говорить о своей работе, Аристов тоже не мог много рассказать, и, тем не менее, разговоры получались интересными и не самыми короткими.

Вчера вечером Аристов выслушал подполковника, который коротко изложил проблему, не углубляясь в подробности и уточнение деталей, и не отказался помочь. Он предложил провести ребят как своих старых знакомых с Земли. Как раз обстоятельства позволяли. Аристов предложил легенду: они - учёные, исследующие аллергическую реакцию, вызванную меларином, каджерианским цветком, собратом земной крапивы. Только местный цветок ядовит, и вслед за волдырями на коже появляются такие же и на слизистых оболочках, развиваются отёки, человек начинает задыхаться и умирает, если вовремя не ввести антигистамин.

Цветок не так давно появился в окрестностях жилых поселков, и лаборатории Каджеро уже начали изучать это явление, но помощь с Земли никого бы не удивила.

\- Пусть это будут Энтони Вельд и Кирилл Крымов, почему бы и нет, - сказал Аристов.

\- Конечно, легенда не выдержит доскональной проверки, - серьёзно сказал Фойзе взводным. – Но выпускать вас, как спецназовцев в отпуске вообще нельзя – это не позволяет уже наша специфика. Володя сказал, что вы сможете спокойно поговорить с сотрудниками туристической фирмы на Каджеро, а также с людьми, которые занимаются там кадровыми вопросами. Сможете прикрыться этими самыми смертями от аллергии. Как раз и Володе поможете.

Ти-Рекс кивнул.

\- А мог он там на работу устроиться, теоретически? – задумчиво спросил Балу, словно не слыша последних слов командира.

\- Мог. Каджеро всегда ищет людей определенного профиля. Егерей, например, - вздохнул Фойзе.

\- Какой из него егерь… Да к тому же, этим парням столько не платят.

\- Вот это всё нам и предстоит узнать. – Ти-Рекс выпрямился в кресле.

\- Жить, кстати, будете в доме Ревнёва. – добавил Фойзе.

\- Того самого? – не удержался Ти-Рекс.

\- Да. Аристов сам сейчас живёт у него, после того захвата они решили держаться вместе. Так, а теперь марш к своим сержантам проводить инструктаж на время вашего отсутствия!

За взводными закрылась дверь. Фойзе посидел спокойно на месте и вдруг с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу. Чёртова Каджеро, с тебя всё и началось! Теперь он отпускал туда ещё двоих и, говоря по совести, под ложечкой сосало ощутимо.

 

***

 

Каждый раз перед тем, как навестить Риту, Дмитрию приходилось сутки приводить себя в нормальное состояние. Он помнил, какое у неё чуткое обоняние - запах спиртного она почувствует сразу. Возможно, она не скажет ему ничего, но ей будет неприятно. А ему не хотелось доставлять дополнительные неприятности. Он хотел, чтобы его проблемы теперь касались её как можно меньше. Сейчас, когда у него ничего и никого не осталось в жизни, кроме этой девушки, он испытывал незнакомое до сих пор желание оберегать её от любых ударов, пусть и самых незначительных. Никогда и ни о ком он не думал так, никогда и ни над кем не дрожал так сильно. Они с Ритой всегда, насколько могли, заботились друг о друге, но это не становилось для них идефиксом. Потому что в жизни было ещё много всего, о чём стоило думать и на что обращать внимание. Сейчас же вся его жизнь сосредоточилась в этих испуганных глазах загнанного зверька, которые оттаивали только при виде него.

Поэтому он не мог прийти к ней небритым или в несвежей рубашке, или не улыбаясь, или с запахом вчерашнего пива. Она больше никогда не должна хмуриться.

Накануне очередного посещения клиники Дмитрий не открывал холодильник, где его дожидались три банки холодного пива. Он даже не думал о них. Он думал о том, что вчера купил Ритке браслет – вроде того, какой у неё был раньше, почти единственное, что она унесла из своих вещей, уходя от родителей. Браслет потерялся ещё до его возвращения из армии. Она жаловалась им с Пашкой в их короткий отпуск. Пашка… Так, не в ту сторону думаешь, Индиго. Завтра ты идёшь к Рите.

Забудь о нём. Его больше нет.

На улице начался дождь. Из редких крупных капель он быстро превратился в ливень. Ливень. Как там.

Дмитрий уснул под шум льющейся за окном воды и, уже проваливаясь, знал, что там, за стеклом, на него в упор смотрят синие глаза. И они не отпустят его всю эту ночь.

 

Снова дождь.

Свет давно погашен, в соседней комнате спит соседка – Рита никак не могла запомнить, как её зовут. В коридоре тоже полумрак. При желании можно нажать кнопку у изголовья кровати, и придёт белокурая Росина, сегодня она дежурит. С Росинкой можно поговорить и послушать новости – она всегда готова поддержать разговор, даже ночью. Только вот не хочется сейчас никого слышать. Только дождь. Рита дохнула на холодное стекло и на затуманившейся поверхности пальцем быстро нарисовала сердечко. Через несколько секунд испарина на прозрачной глади начала высыхать, и сердечко словно растворилось в льющейся снаружи по стеклу воде.

Росина сегодня днём сказала, что её дела идут на поправку. Если всё будет нормально, то выписка не за горами. Она выйдет из этой уже привычной и спокойной клиники, от заботливых врачей. Куда она пойдёт отсюда, что ей теперь делать, чем заниматься?

Дима сказал, что никто из тех, кто чуть не поломал её жизнь, больше не появятся на горизонте. Возможно. Она сейчас никому не верила. Но Дима сказал, что они с Пашей сделали всё, как надо, и теперь она свободна. Имя Павла звучало для неё магическим заклинанием. Если он защитил её, значит, ей и правда ничто не угрожает. Она свободна. Только что теперь делать с этой свободой? Отсюда есть три пути.

Рита вздохнула. Стекло снова запотело от её дыхания, и она лёгким движением пальцев начертила веер из трёх веточек. Уйти отсюда и утопиться. Хороший путь. Обнадёживающий. Ещё пару месяцев назад она так бы и сделала, получив свободу. Но сейчас она не имела права так поступить. Ребята с таким трудом вытащили её. Она зажмурилась. Паша погиб. Рита не была виновна непосредственно в его смерти, но он погиб, чтобы жила она, и теперь нельзя его подвести. Она будет жить. Значит, пути всего два.

Ее ждёт Димка.

Он приходит раз в неделю. Иногда два раза, если позволяет работа. Он приносит ей цветы, фрукты, хотя в этом нет необходимости, иногда какие-нибудь новые записи из той музыки, что так нравилась ей раньше. Рита всегда благодарила, даже улыбалась, и складывала кристаллы с записями в самый дальний угол шкафчика – она давно не могла слышать музыку. Никакую. Но сказать об этом Димке почему-то не решалась. Боялась, что это огорчит его, он опять начнет волноваться, как в первые дни. А ей совсем не хотелось снова его волновать. Ему и так сейчас трудно.

Он всегда улыбается, когда приходит. Он такой светлый, сияющий, такой родной и такой… да, и такой желанный, даже сейчас, когда ей противны любые мысли о сексе. Но при всём этом она видит в его глазах ту же безысходность, что и в глазах собственного отражения. Ему так одиноко… Ника улетела. Рита однажды говорила с ней по голографической связи. Ника звонила узнать, как у неё дела. Она улыбалась, она говорила, что всё будет хорошо, спрашивала, как здоровье, приходили ли родители. И только когда Рита заикнулась о Димке, Ника помрачнела и довольно быстро простилась. Нике неприятно вспоминать о нём. Потому что он жив, а Паша – нет.

Димка сейчас совсем один. И Рита понимала ясно, что он так и будет один, пока она с ним. Он не смотрит на других девушек, она знала, что не смотрит, не спрашивая. Он ждёт, что вот-вот она выйдет из клиники, и они снова будут вместе. Рита зажмурилась. Но он всегда будет один. А будет думать, что вместе с ней.

Это невозможно объяснить словами. Он никогда не поймёт этого. Она будет улыбаться ему, встречая с работы, она будет ложиться с ним в постель, она будет играть страсть – она ещё не забыла, как это делается. Она, возможно, родит ему ребёнка. Врачи говорят, что она может иметь здоровых детей. Она будет ходить с ним в клубы, в кино, если он захочет. Но она всегда будет помнить, что врёт ему. И он будет это чувствовать. Что она врёт.

Она больше не умеет улыбаться. И любимые Димкой ямочки исчезли не от того, что она похудела. Нет, Рита просто разучилась смеяться. Она больше не помнит, что такое любовь. Если вообще когда-то это знала. Она будет обнимать его в постели и всё время со страхом ждать, что это окажется не он. Она будет бояться каждого его приближения к ней. Потому что некоторые рефлексы вырабатываются очень быстро и не исчезают никогда. Условный рефлекс.

Рита открыла глаза и уставилась в дождь. Один дьявол знает, как ненавидела она того, кто убивал её любовь. Кто надрессировал её, как собачку: Диму – бойся. Она умом понимала, что тот, кто приходит к ней в кошмарах и её Димка – это совершенно разные люди. И днём, при солнечном свете, она видела разницу. Но когда однажды он задержался в её палате чуть дольше – та же Росинка позволила им посидеть до вечера, - когда он попытался обнять её чуть более горячо, чем при встречах и расставаниях в холле, когда его губы коснулись её… она еле сдержалась, чтобы не закричать.

Он тогда всё понял и быстро отстранился. Он всегда чувствовал её, как себя, его нельзя было обмануть. И Рита видела, как больно его это ударило. Господи, неужели он заслужил, чтобы она била его таким отвращением ежедневно?

Рита почувствовала, как поднимаются слёзы.

Как поступить, кто подскажет? Принять помощь человека, который и так столько отдал ей, воспользоваться тем, что он ещё на что-то надеется, пытаться обмануть его и себя, каждый день играя любовь? Но его нельзя обмануть, в чём угодно, только не в этом. Рассказать ему всё? Чтобы каждый день встречать его испытующий взгляд – ну как, ты всё ещё не…? Или чтобы он постоянно выматывал себя тщетными попытками вернуть её к нормальной жизни, как он пытается делать это сейчас?

Или… или отказаться от всего этого? Отказаться от единственного, ради кого стоило жить, ради кого можно было попытаться вернуться? Отвернуться и уйти. Оборвать всё разом. Да, это жестоко и это чёрная неблагодарность. Но она ведь уже показала себя неблагодарной свиньёй, когда вместо того, чтобы просто дождаться своего парня, пустилась во все тяжкие, буквально пошла по рукам ради нескольких минут волшебного дурмана, за который потом расплачивались ребята. Она стала причиной всего того, что случилось. Она никогда от этого не отмоется. Если будет ещё одним пятном больше, тем лучше – таких, как она, не хочется возвращать.

Столько боли и несчастий, сколько она принесла Нике и Димке, она никогда не сможет искупить. А Пашина смерть всегда будет висеть на ней, как камень на утопленнике.

Итак, выбор. Две дороги, два пути. Уйти или остаться? Снова сесть на шею человеку, который и так простил ей больше, чем можно. Снова мучить его ужасным отношением, оттого ещё более ужасным, что она никак не сможет его изменить. Или уйти, освободить его для нормальной жизни? И может быть, когда-нибудь, если она выживет, попробовать вернуться, но уже нормальным человеком, а не психованной бывшей наркоманкой, не отмытой до конца от чужих грязных рук.

Дождь лил стеной, гипнотизируя и вводя её в почти транс.

Уйти или остаться? Ежедневно убивать его или попытаться выжить самой? Рита мучительно пыталась уловить ответ в шуме падающей с неба воды. Опять ждала помощи извне. А ответа всё не было…

Утром она встретила Дмитрия даже не в холле, а в саду, на дорожке, ведущей от ворот. Улыбнулась одними губами и позволила поцеловать себя в щёку. Она всё решила для себя этой ночью. Она приняла решение сама, за себя и за него. Теперь главное было не сорваться, не испортить ничего, суметь сказать так, чтобы он понял, чтобы не спорил, чтобы… И тут он чуть не сломал всю её решимость.

\- Глаза закрой, - велел Дмитрий, и в его голосе она с болью услышала прежние, забытые уже нотки безбашенного веселья.

Рита послушно закрыла глаза, хотя чувствовала, что этого не надо делать, это не нужно, лишнее уже. Лёгкое движение, что-то тёплое на руке.

\- Открывай!

Золотистый изящный браслет, почти точная копия того самого, её талисмана из далекого прошлого, охватил бледное запястье.

\- Я подумал, что в новой жизни тебе понадобится новый талисман, - тихо сказал Дмитрий.

Ей понадобилось несколько минут и крепко зажмуренные глаза, чтобы снова собрать свою волю. Дмитрий даже испугался.

\- Тебе плохо? Ну-ка, присядь.

Он силой усадил её на ближайшую лавочку, и только там она открыла глаза.

\- Нет, мне не плохо, - сказала она, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Но разве его можно обмануть...

\- Рит, я же вижу, с тобой что-то не так. Давай я врача позову.

\- Не надо.

Она уже справилась с собой. Пора начинать, иначе она позволит себя уговорить. Рита решительным движением сняла браслет, уже уютно-привычный, как будто она носила его всю жизнь.

– Дима, большое тебе спасибо. Но я не могу его взять.

Она так же решительно вложила украшение в его полураскрытую ладонь, с трудом заставив себя разжать пальцы и выпустить тёплый, словно живой, металл. Опережая его вопрос, заговорила, стараясь быть спокойной и убедительной, даже резковатой. Чтобы у него пропало желание возражать.

\- Дим, я не могу принять от тебя этот подарок. Я и так слишком много у тебя приняла подарков. Моё лечение, этот долг, эта самая новая жизнь… Я не могу больше пользоваться твоей добротой за просто так. Сильно подозреваю, что если я заговорю о том, что я заработаю и верну тебе то, что должна, ты справедливо мне не поверишь. Я никогда не смогу с тобой рассчитаться. Но я могу отплатить тебе одной вещью.

Его лицо из недоуменного делается почти счастливым. Он ждёт, что она заговорит о неземной любви… нет. Резать, так быстро.

\- Я скоро выписываюсь, Дима, и ухожу. Навсегда. Так будет лучше для нас обоих.

\- Рита…

\- Не перебивай! – вдруг рассердилась она. Ей и так тяжело, неужели он не видит? – Мы не нужны друг другу. Мои родители были правы, ты принёс мне несчастье. Мы принесли друг другу только беду, Дима.

А вот это ударило в нужное место. Неверящий взгляд расширившихся глаз, словно ножом, резанул её в самое сердце, но после этих слов повернуть назад уже было нельзя.

\- Нам не нужно больше быть вместе. Любовь прошла, Дима. То, что осталось, не стоит того, чтобы тратить на это силы и жизнь. Я никогда не забуду того, что вы с Никой сделали для меня. И лучшее, чем я могу отплатить вам – уйти с вашего пути.

Она помолчала, собираясь с силами.

\- Прошу тебя, не приходи больше. Я выпишусь сама и больше не буду висеть у тебя на шее. Думаю, ты без меня вздохнёшь свободнее. Вокруг полно девочек, а ты всё так же хорош. Только купи себе новую обувь, - добавила она.

О, Рита хорошо его знала. Последнее замечание – намёк на истрёпанные походные ботинки, в которых он явно бессменно ходил последний год, а может, и не только – завершило дело. Конечно, она понимала, что Димка, одевавшийся всегда безвкусно, но раньше всегда тщательно следивший за состоянием своих вещей, просто наплевал на всё это сейчас, потому что деньги были нужны ей. Но ему незачем знать, что она это понимает. Незачем знать, как ей плохо от всей той гадости, что она ему наговорила. А чем сильнее он злится, тем глуше его чувствительность к её эмоциям.

\- Спасибо за всё, Дима. А теперь тебе лучше уйти. Удачи.

Она поднялась со скамейки и быстро, не оборачиваясь, пошла по дорожке к зданию клиники.

Хорошо, что она не успела распуститься, решила донести слёзы до пустой комнаты, потому что он догнал её через несколько секунд. Рита даже испугалась, что он сейчас начнет уговаривать, убеждать и спорить. Она бы не вынесла этого. Но он молча, не глядя в глаза, вложил в её безвольную ладонь браслет и стремительными шагами ушёл прочь.

Рита позволила себе разрыдаться только в лифте. Она припала к зеркальной стенке и, наконец, дала волю разрывавшим её чувствам. Всё вышло так, как она решила. Кроме одного. Она крепче сжала в руке тёплый металл. Димка всё-таки настоял на своём - браслет останется у неё. Расстаться с этим талисманом она не сможет. Это последний его подарок. Слёзы хлынули с новой силой, и Рита с трудом сообразила, что лифт уже стоит на нужном этаже с открытыми дверями. Слава богу, на площадке никого не оказалось. Она почти на ощупь дошла до своей палаты и упала на кровать. Потом, позже, она поднимется и будет жить дальше. Но это потом. А сейчас жизнь её остановилась.

Так, лежащей на кровати, её и застала вечером Росина, которая принесла ужин.

\- Эй, красавица, ты как себя чувствуешь? - осторожно спросила она, дотронувшись до плеча Риты.

Та подняла голову. Уже стемнело. Она пролежала тут весь день, словно время для нее, и правда, остановилось. Слёзы давно кончились. Остались только боль и пустота.

\- Я в порядке, - сказала она и сама испугалась, как хрипло прозвучал её неживой голос.

\- Хорошо, - словно и не заметив ни дорожек от слёз на её щеках, ни этого жутковатого голоса, отозвалась Росина. - Будем считать, что ты просто уснула и не встала к обеду. И к ужину тоже.

Она подняла с тарелки на подносе пластиковую крышку.

\- Если сейчас нормально поужинаешь, завтра с утра будешь чувствовать себя намного лучше.

Рита вяло села на кровати, перевела взгляд на поднос.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она наконец.

Какая разница, как она будет чувствовать себя завтра.

\- Ой, какая красота, - выдохнула вдруг Росина. В голосе её звучало неподдельное восхищение.

Рита поняла. Браслет остался лежать на подушке. Она протянула руку и взяла украшение.

\- Дима подарил? – легко спросила Росина.

Она молча кивнула. Его имя, так просто произнесённое вслух, снова разбудило уснувшие было слёзы. Чтобы скрыть их, она занялась браслетом, надела его на левую руку и склонилась, будто пристально изучая.

\- Иногда это самое правильное, - вдруг тихо сказала Росина. – Чтобы стать новой, нужно расстаться со всем старым. Даже если кажется, что в этом старом – вся ты.

Рита подняла голову, прислушиваясь.

\- Ты готова выйти отсюда, из этой палаты. Физически ты здорова, но тебе необходимо научиться жить. И вот это самое сложное. Научиться жить самой, без оглядки на поддержку и опору, самой отвечать за свои поступки и самой выбирать свою дорогу. А вот когда ты научишься…

\- Буду ли я ему тогда нужна? – покачала головой Рита.

\- На этот вопрос я ответить не могу, - печально сказала Росина. – Это то, чем придётся рискнуть.

\- Я уже рискнула.

\- Ну и умница. Перестань плакать. Сейчас ты поужинаешь, потом я дам тебе твоё лекарство, а потом ты выспишься. А завтра я покажу тебе одну вещь. Или не одну. Завтра посмотрим.

Рита прерывисто вздохнула и села ближе к столику с подносом. Странно, но у неё всё-таки проснулся аппетит.

 

***

 

Такси Дмитрий не взял. Ему нужно было двигаться. Идти, пусть и не видя, куда. Только не оставаться в покое. Казалось, если он остановится - голова взорвётся.

Зачем? Почему, за что? Что случилось, Ритка? Я не верю, ты же так радовалась мне каждый раз, когда я приходил, ты словно просыпалась, из глаз уходила тоска, а на губах появлялась улыбка - пусть слабая, но настоящая! Тебе не обмануть меня, я же знаю, я чувствовал, как ты мне рада. Ты меня любила, я знаю!

Но сейчас всё было не так. Неужели раньше он просто обманывал сам себя, выдавая собственные чувства к этой девчонке за её?

Сейчас Рита говорила искренне. Что думала, наверное, то и решилась сказать. Она не видит их будущего. После всего, что он для неё сделал! После того, как он перешагнул через себя, взялся за это мерзкое дело, ради неё, ради того, чтобы она снова могла быть здоровой, могла улыбаться и не бояться жить. После того, как он всё, что у него было, бросил к её ногам - всё, в том числе и их с Пашкой дружбу. Господи, он убил своего друга ради этой девчонки и улыбчивых ямочек на её щеках!

Ритка, зараза, как же у тебя язык повернулся сказать то, что ты мне сказала!..

«Мы приносим друг другу беду».

Дмитрий остановился, озарённый неожиданной мыслью.

Редкие прохожие обходили застывшего посреди дороги высокого парня, не обращая на него внимания.

А что хорошего ты сделал для неё? Попытался вытащить из того дерьма, в которое она попала по твоей же вине? Ты сам выдернул её из привычной жизни, из семьи, ты повёл её за собой, оборвав все её связи с родителями, потому что тебе казалось, что с тобой ей будет лучше. Ты втягивал её в разные переделки, из которых вы выпутывались только благодаря случайностям и твоему дурацкому везению, а потом - благодаря Пашке. А потом ты просто бросил её одну. Погнался за героикой, романтикой и крепкой мужской дружбой. А её оставил в одиночестве в этом чёртовом городе, фактически, передал с рук на руки Фрогу. Всё равно что сам передал. Ты ушёл, она осталась одна. Ритка совсем девочка, её нужно было защищать и оберегать, а ты бросил её. И когда этот подонок пообещал ей поддержку - она не смогла ему отказать, потому что не умела жить сама. А ты - ты знал, что она не умеет, и всё равно бросил её. Как щенка в воду, чтобы научить плавать. Но она - не щенок. Она не выплыла.

Ритка права. Это ты виноват в том, что её так ударило. И она ничего не должна тебе, ведь ты всего лишь попытался исправить то, что сам устроил.

Дмитрий медленно двинулся дальше, не видя дороги.

Эта мысль до сих пор не приходила ему в голову. Он просто решал проблемы по мере их поступления, как всегда говорил Пашка. И совершенно не задумывался над причиной всех этих проблем. Нет, конечно, то, что Ритка такая неприспособленная к жизни - не только его вина. Но он увёл её от родителей и, значит, принял на себя ответственность за неё. И не смог, не выдержал - сбежал. Потому что не был готов, потому что слишком плевал на всё, кроме собственных желаний. Хочу девочку - девочка моя. Хочу друга - друг есть. Хочу романтики - да на, забери…

Конечно. Пашка был прав, когда говорил, что они оба как дети. Дети и есть. И Ритка, повзрослевшая за последние два года в том аду, в котором она жила, теперь тоже права. Им не выбраться вдвоём, он будет тянуть её на дно. На нём висит такой груз, с которым никто не справится. Ритке, которая, может быть, именно сейчас и начнёт выбираться в нормальную жизнь, незачем тонуть вместе с ним.

Он не может помочь ей и не вправе просить помощи у неё.

Она сделала выбор за него и за себя. И правильно. Если нет любви, незачем цепляться друг за друга.

Нет любви? А что это было?

Что бы это ни было, оно ушло. Рита решила идти дальше одна. Он тоже должен идти дальше один. Сам. И неважно, что идти некуда и не к кому, и что оборвалась последняя ниточка, связывающая его с жизнью. Ну... В принципе, так даже лучше. Да, лучше! Всё равно не осталось больше сил тянуться вверх, а теперь незачем и стараться. Никто больше не важен. К чёрту всё.

Дмитрий огляделся. Ноги без контроля головы занесли его в какой-то неизвестный район. Он редко бывал в этой части города. Поднял голову и увидел невдалеке сияющую огнями вывеску, бегущую волной в воздухе. «Весёлый Роджер». И череп с костями, светящийся синим прямо над входной зеркальной дверью.

«Весёлый» - это то, что надо, - мелькнула мысль, и Дмитрий решительно направился внутрь.

Нет, пиво - это слабовато. К чёрту, он больше не спецназовец ВКС. Он одинокий волк.

От этой мысли разобрал смешок. Какой ты волк! Шакал...

Отлично - в этой забегаловке нет бармена-человека. Всё на автоматике, только парочка официанток в зале. Не придётся смотреть никому в глаза, не придётся судорожно доставать из глубины горла нормальный голос, который сейчас забился куда-то далеко в желудок. Автомату достаточно нажатия кнопки и банковской карточки.

Ледяная терпкая жидкость обожгла изнутри и тут же расползлась в груди горячими щупальцами, не согревая застывшего сердца. И сразу вторую порцию – чтобы щупальца добрались до головы.

После пятой он слегка сбился и долго вычислял, седьмая или шестая стоит перед ним на маленьком подносе. Так и не вычислил. После этой, невычисленной, даже захотелось оглядеться. Бар был гораздо скучнее, чем казалось снаружи. Стилизация под старинную таверну не удалась, обстановка выглядела слишком игрушечной, как будто из кукольного домика. И даже декорации разбитого корабля с обвисшими парусами в глубине зала не спасали - невооружённым глазом от стойки было видно, что это голограмма.

\- Несолидно, - вслух сказал Дмитрий, прицелился и нажал кнопку на автомате-продавце в очередной раз. - И девочек нет.

Две-три дамы за маленькими столиками и официантки в зале на «девочек», нужных ему, и правда не походили.

Проглотив следующую рюмку, он обнаружил около себя парня в ярко-зелёной рубашке. На остальные детали одежды Дмитрий внимания не обратил - неожиданно оказалось тяжело охватывать взглядом фигуру соседа целиком. Зато контраст броской зелёной ткани и лимонно-жёлтого цвета волос заставил его заинтересоваться. Шевелюра слишком ядовитого цвета, значит краска, сделал он вывод. Он не успел подумать, что же из этого следует, как парень первым заговорил.

\- Ты не космодесантник?

Дмитрий неожиданно развеселился, и даже голос тут же нашелся на прежнем месте.

\- А что, ты часто видишь космодесантников, наливающихся водкой?

\- Ясно. Значит, полицейский, - кивнул парень и небрежным нажатием кнопки получил бокал с шипучей газированной жидкостью из автомата. - Либо пристрелил кого-то во время работы, либо уволили за буйный характер.

Дмитрий расхохотался. Его позабавили рассуждения незваного собеседника.

\- Опять не угадал, - мотнул он головой и потянулся к автомату.

\- Всё равно военный. И у тебя был тяжёлый день.

\- День ещё не кончился! - протестующе погрозил пальцем Дмитрий.

\- Ну, у кого как. А у нас, гражданских, в шесть часов уже начинается вечер, - сообщил собеседник и протянул руку. - Стас.

\- Дмитрий, - представился он, машинально пожимая предложенную ладонь. Взглянул на часы и снова засмеялся. - О, и правда, уже вечер... И денёк был тот ещё.

\- И девочек нет, - подхватил многозначительно Стас.

\- И девочек… - мгновенно впал в печаль Дмитрий.

\- Это поправимо.

Дмитрий молча уставился на собеседника. Девочки... На самом деле, это идея. В конце концов, он теперь свободный человек. Его больше ничего не держит. Больше нет никого. Только он и его свобода. Ритке хватит тех денег, что лежат на её счету. А то, что он заработал за последнее время, теперь принадлежит только ему, вместе с остатками каджерианского «гонорара». Так почему не попробовать потратить всё это, наконец, на себя? Хватит уже страдать. Голову, наконец, отпустило, сердце... А и чёрт с ним. Сейчас вылечим. И его отпустит.

\- Где? - спросил Дмитрий.

\- Да прямо сейчас, - невпопад отозвался Стас.

«Прямо сейчас» оказалось недалеко от «Роджера». Несколько минут ходьбы, и они оказались в затемнённом помещении, откуда вели наверх шесть лестниц. В воздухе отчётливо пахло цветами.

\- Рада вас приветствовать, - раздался из полумрака низкий женский голос. - Спасибо, Стас, ты можешь идти.

\- Приятного вечера, - кивнул тот Дмитрию и почти бесшумно выскользнул в распахнувшуюся дверь на улицу.

\- Вы выбрали удачное время для визита. Сейчас большинство девочек свободны, и у вас будет большой выбор, - говорившая вышла из темноты.

Высокая, не ниже самого Дмитрия, худощавая женщина в тёмном тяжёлом платье. Цвет глаз разглядеть невозможно, зато отчётливо видны полные яркие губы. Даже сейчас, когда мозг был затуманен алкоголем, Дмитрий явственно ощутил исходящую от неё густую волну смеси скуки, равнодушия и уверенности. В чём именно уверенности - не понял, да это и неважно.

\- Я - Ариадна, хозяйка этого заведения, - продолжала женщина, явно не ожидая, что он представится в ответ. - Прошу вас.

Дмитрий молча прошёл следом за Ариадной в небольшую дверь напротив входа, между двух лестниц. В полутьме его слегка покачивало, а в маленькой комнатке он чуть не упал, ослеплённый светом небольших ламп на стенах. Хозяйка предложила ему присесть в одно из двух глубоких кресел, стоявших у невысокого круглого столика, и некоторое время ждала, когда он перестанет жмуриться.

\- Если хотите, я сама выберу для вас девочку, - предложила она, опускаясь во второе кресло рядом. - Если у вас есть пожелания, скажите их мне, и я гарантирую, что результат вам понравится. Или вы будете выбирать самостоятельно?

Она сделала неуловимое движение рукой, и над столиком возникла голограмма - фигура девушки в одних соблазнительно коротких шортиках из блестящей ткани. Девушка призывно качнула бёдрами и подмигнула. Ещё одно движение руки Ариадны, и фигурка сменилась другой.

Дмитрий следил за улыбчивыми девушками, почти перестав соображать - где он, что здесь делает, кто с ним... И вдруг над столом возникла очередная фигурка. Дмитрий невольно подался вперёд, и хозяйка заметила его интерес - изображение увеличилось.

Черноволосая смуглая красотка с широко расставленными тёмными глазами, одетая в золотистую юбочку. Высокую грудь прикрывает сложное переплетение золотых цепочек со сверкающими кристаллами. Руки от запястья до локтя охватывает множество тонких переливающихся браслетов, которые, должно быть, издают мелодичные звуки при каждом движении. Дмитрий мысленно услышал этот знакомый перезвон, на него словно повеяло сладким тягучим ароматом сандала. Девушка переступила стройными ножками с широкими браслетами танцовщицы на щиколотках и неожиданно изогнулась в сложной фигуре восточного танца, не спуская с ошеломлённого парня пристального взгляда без тени улыбки.

\- Любите экзотику? - негромко поинтересовалась Ариадна. - Только захотите - и Лейла будет вашей на всю ночь, вместе с танцами, пением и полным набором искусств древней Кама Сутры, всего за...

Дмитрий резко откинулся в кресле, не глядя больше на красавицу, застывшую в воздухе.

\- Нет, - решительно сказал он. - Никакой экзотики. Мне нужны две... Нет, три девчонки. Без всяких восточных танцев и этих побрякушек, но весёлые и развратные.

\- Если сразу три - это явно не на пару часов, - улыбнулась Ариадна. Улыбка изменила её лицо, сделав неожиданно моложе и некрасивее. - У нас правило - плата вперёд.

\- На всю ночь, - кивнул Дмитрий и протянул ей свою карточку. - Только никаких брюнеток! И вина для всех.

\- Девочки не пьют на работе, - снова улыбнулась хозяйка, принимая карточку.

\- А на этот раз будут, - упрямо заявил он, с некоторым усилием поднимаясь из кресла. - Я не люблю пить один.

Ариадна некоторое время смотрела на него снизу вверх, потом медленно кивнула и поднялась тоже.

\- Желание клиента, готового заплатить - закон, - серьёзно сказала она.

 

Комната, предоставленная Дмитрию, полностью подходила для того, что ему было нужно сейчас. Светлое помещение, много свободного места, почти никакой мебели, кроме огромной кровати с ярко-алым бельём у стены. В небольшой нише над кроватью - музыкальная аппаратура, по углам комнаты укрыты динамики. На невысоком столике у кровати - бокалы и бутылки.

Ариадна была права, ему всё понравилось, не успел он войти. Особенно та белокурая длинноволосая красотка, что томно улыбалась с алой подушки. Впрочем, расположившаяся на полу в позе «лотос» коротко стриженая крошка с шальными тигриными глазами тоже была вполне хороша. Третья, полностью обнажённая, с кудрявой каштановой гривой волос, грациозно склонившись над столиком, наполняла бокалы вином цвета спелой вишни.

Двери за спиной прошелестели, закрываясь, словно отделяя его от той жизни, в которой осталось всё - тревоги, горе, усталость, одиночество.

 

\- ...Ты такой неутомимый… - протянула Кристина, уютно расположив голову с растрёпанными короткими волосами на груди Дмитрия. – Честно говоря, удивлена. Мне давно не встречались мальчики, способные на самом деле играть сразу с тремя.

Дмитрий, одной рукой обнимая Кристину за голые влажные плечи, протянул вторую в сторону Лючии, которая снова занялась распределением вина. Девушка, поймав требовательный взгляд, мгновенно вложила в его пальцы прохладную ножку бокала.

Белокурая Селеста тем временем сделала музыку громче и начала медленный танец посреди комнаты, время от времени встряхивая длинными гладкими волосами и игриво посматривая на развалившегося в постели Дмитрия.

\- Хватит валяться, сони! – вдруг громко сказала она, взмахивая рукой с пультом управления, и музыка сменилась на быструю и ритмичную. – Всем танцевать!

Дмитрий еле успел поставить бокал на стол, как Лючия и Кристина с визгом стащили его с кровати.

Забыть обо всём оказалось значительно сложнее, чем хотелось бы. За дверями этой ярко освещённой комнаты осталась Рита, осталась последняя записка Пашки, осталась надоевшая бессмысленная работа. Но саднящую пустоту в сердце не могли заполнить ни звуки музыки, ни тёмное терпкое вино, туманящее голову, ни общество трёх отвязных девчонок, готовых выполнять любые его прихоти и вполне, казалось, искренне довольных времяпрепровождением с ним. Он на некоторое время забылся, потому что алкоголь и секс в комплекте не располагали к размышлениям. Несколько часов эротических игр вчетвером, заливаемые вином, на время приглушили боль и чувство обиды, но сейчас, когда бокал пришлось выпустить из рук, а девочки самозабвенно вытанцовывали вокруг него, всё вернулось и ударило ещё больнее.

Дмитрий остановился, почти не реагируя на обнажённые грациозные тела, изгибающиеся перед ним, на струящиеся по коже руки – он уже не различал, где чьи, казалось, что с ним танцует какое-то непостижимое многорукое создание, наполненное желанием и бездумным весельем. Голова кружилась, сердце колотилось так, что отдавалось в ушах, а в висках стучало – один, один, один… Все ушли, одного он предал сам, другие предали его… чёртова жизнь.

И вдруг в музыку ворвался звук из другой жизни. Настойчивая повторяющаяся мелодия. Он не сразу узнал этот звук, не сразу вырвался из горячих объятий многорука, чтобы схватить со столика и надеть клипсу телефона.

\- Чего надо? - рявкнул он, перекрикивая музыку. Получилось грозно и сердито, девчонки позади даже притихли. Дмитрий усмехнулся, но голос в наушнике стёр с его губ эту самодовольную усмешку.

\- Это я, Димка, не рычи так, - близко-близко сказала Ника. - Ты можешь со мной поговорить?

Ника. Очень вовремя. Что, хочет узнать, как у него дела? И объяснить, что так нельзя? А вот можно!

\- О чём, детка? - с вызовом, как ему показалось, спросил он.

\- Дим, если я не вовремя...

\- Ты очень вовремя! Сейчас самое время объяснить мне, какой я мерзавец и как подло себя повёл с тобой и... - он запнулся, но договорил: - ...и с Пашкой. Расскажи мне, какой я урод и как довёл свою девушку, нежную фиалку, до панели. Прочти мне мораль!

\- Дим, тебе плохо? Прости меня, я не должна была тебя оставлять...

\- Да всё в порядке! - он рассмеялся и обернулся к девочкам, жестом подзывая их к себе. - Я в норме. Такие, как я, не тонут, Ника! И не потому, почему ты думаешь, а потому что дерьмо не тонет!

Все три красотки, снова обхватившие его жадными руками, захихикали. Дмитрий почувствовал, как его самого охватывает долгожданное хмельное весёлье. Хватит с него!

\- Дим, хочешь, я приеду? - вдруг спросила Ника. - Я же слышу, что тебе плохо. Мне тоже, я тут подумала... Димка, нам надо держаться вместе, я поняла…

\- О, тут ты права! – перебил он. Плохо ей. Как будто она знает, что такое плохо! – Нам надо держаться вместе. Знаешь, я тут уже держусь вместе с замечательными девчонками, мне с ними тепло и весело. А тебе там одиноко и холодно? Прилетай, я весь жду! Мы тебя согреем! Нам в постели как раз не хватает четвёртой крошки, а тебе явно не хватает мужика, раз ты даже мне, сволочи, во всём виноватой, решила позвонить!

У него были ещё слова, но в наушнике его уже не слушали, связь прервалась.

\- Меня не надо жалеть, да? – спросил Дмитрий у заглядывающей ему в лицо Кристины.

Та помотала головой и обвила его руками за шею, Селеста снимала с него наушник, а Лючия уже подносила бокал, полный крови… тьфу ты, глупости. Вино в этом заведении подавали отличное.

 

***

 

Что?!

Ника застыла, прижав пальцем клипсу передатчика. Связь она прервала, но в ушах всё ещё звучал голос Дмитрия с чужими интонациями, с незнакомой ей наглостью и злостью. От его слов у неё немедленно вспыхнуло лицо и кончики ушей. И вместе с этой горячей волной нахлынула дикая ярость.

Ах ты, ты… Твое счастье, что ты так далеко, скотина!

Только сейчас до неё дошло, что это были за звуки, фоном сопровождающие их разговор. Музыка, танцевальная музыка и женские голоса. Он не сочинял, он действительно развлекается с какими-то девицами!

Ника вскочила, не заметив, как зацепила рукой клипсу, и телефон упал на пол. Она не могла стоять на месте, метнулась к окну, вцепилась в раму руками.

Не прошло и месяца, как не стало Пашки, Рита в больнице – а этот красавец уже вовсю отрывается! Весело ему… Скотина! А ты сама? Дура набитая… «Димочка, хочешь, я приеду?» Ага, хочет. Ему как раз четвёртой не хватает!

Ника отвернулась от окна, в котором всё равно ничего не видела, и зашагала по комнате, от стены к стене, не замечая собственных движений.

Как бы Павел порадовался, услышав, какие гнусности лучший друг говорит его девушке. Паша, Пашенька, ты всё для этого мерзавца сделал, для него и его подруги, ты погиб, ты оставил меня, только для того, чтобы вытащить их… а он…

Из глаз брызнули слёзы, но Нике было всё равно, она вся кипела.

Восхитительно! Именно для этого Павел и пожертвовал собой – чтобы Индиго мог развлекаться. Господи, как же больно разочаровываться в людях. Всё, забыла! Нет больше Димки, нет! И, видимо, никогда и не было. Был только Паша.

\- Осторожно, девочка, ты раздавишь передатчик, - вдруг раздался негромкий голос, и к её ногам стремительно склонился Орест.

Ника схватила клипсу с его протянутой ладони, быстро закрепила её в волосах.

\- Спасибо, - чуть задыхаясь, сказала она. – Я задумалась.

\- Всё в порядке? – слегка встревожено спросил он.

\- Да, - постаралась улыбнуться Ника. – Просто неожиданный звонок.

\- У тебя расстроенное лицо. Твои друзья с Земли?

Расстроенное? Ерунда.

\- У меня нет на Земле друзей, - отрезала она.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться? Думать хорошо на свежем воздухе. Сиана садится, сейчас будет прохладнее, - Орест коснулся её руки кончиками пальцев. – Давай постреляем из лука, ты, верно, давно не тренировалась. Да и вообще, тебе развеяться надо, совсем заучилась.

Ника перевела взгляд на открытое окно.

\- Ты прав, - кивнула она. – Мне действительно нужно развеяться.

 

***

 

Родных людей у него было немного, и Орест ценил каждого из них. Ценил, дорожил и готов был на ремни порвать любого, кто обидит или оскорбит его близкого. Нику кто-то обидел, кто-то важный для неё, кто-то, кто мог задеть по-настоящему. Но насколько бы ни хотелось наделать кожаных поясков, Орест понимал, что его девочке сейчас нужно совсем другое. Не разбираться, не лезть в душу, не утешать – просто быть с ней рядом. И всё.

Быть с ней рядом он был готов всю жизнь.

Ничего, всё наладится, и не такое налаживалось с его помощью. И иногда требовалось нечто большее, чем просто быть рядом, иногда нужно было решить проблему силой. Чего-чего, а сила у Ореста была.

Его давняя близкая подруга, Рада Лисовская, эту его силу знала. Знала и не сразу научилась ею пользоваться, то ли боялась, то ли не понимала, что она принадлежит той маленькой группе людей, которым эта сила была защитой всегда, что бы им не угрожало, и что ей это ничего не будет стоить.

Их с Радой история началась двадцать два года назад, когда Орест Кледнер и Андрей Ревнёв ещё учились в университете, на Земле. Один приятель затащил хмельных сокурсников в притон - это был тогда ещё вполне респектабельный «Дом Кларо». Сам приятель настроен был радостно, смеялся и кидался обнимать всех подряд по случаю сданного экзамена. Орест его веселья не разделял. Во-первых, он дико устал от нескончаемой сессии, во-вторых, зануда Андрей с ними не поехал, и теперь парень откровенно скучал. Друзья разбрелись по комнатам в компании весёлых соблазнительных красоток, он же остался сидеть один в самом мрачном расположении духа. Когда его коснулась лёгкая рука, Орест раздражённо повёл плечами, однако все возражения растаяли, едва он взглянул на обладательницу ласковых пальцев. Карие глаза-вишни, заглянувшие в самую душу и заставившие забыть, что до сих пор он предпочитал светлоглазых, смуглая кожа, чёрные густые волосы, такие же, как и у него, но длинные, почти до пояса. Юная, очень хорошенькая девочка – и не скажешь, что это обитательница «Дома Кларо»...

В ту ночь они не произнесли ни слова, просто занимались любовью. Да, именно любовью. Назвать иначе те пять часов сладкого томления и неизведанного до тех пор состояния невесомости у него просто язык не поворачивался.

Через некоторое время они встретились вновь, но почему-то больше не спали вместе. Просидели до утра в какой-то китайской забегаловке. Ели вкуснейших морских гадов и пили маотай. И говорили. Много, обо всём на свете. Рада рассказала о себе - простую, банальную историю. Как прилетела она три года назад в колыбель цивилизации, на Землю, как поняла, что никому тут не нужна. Как ей предложили стать той, кем она стала. Нет, она не сожалела ни о чём, ей даже нравилось.

Прощаясь, они просто обнялись, и это объятие принесло ощущение непривычного уюта и тепла. Орест понимал, что это совсем не те чувства, которые должна вызывать женщина, но быстро перестал спрашивать себя, почему Рада не стала его возлюбленной. Он очень любил её, со временем научился доверять так, как не доверял больше никому, но влюблённым он не был. Впрочем, как и она.

Скоро Раде стал тесен «Дом Кларо». Она была привлекательной, «аппетитной» – как называл её Орест, в ней были неповторимые шарм и стиль, которые нечасто встречаются в девицах её профессии. Лучшие клиенты были её, и в конце концов девушке просто надоело делиться своим доходом. Она справедливо полагала, что спокойно сможет обойтись без Кларо. Орест поддержал её решение уйти, помог найти квартиру и уехать от мадам. Впрочем, он был единственным, кто помог. Сама мадам рвала и метала, орала на Раду дурным голосом. Орест весело хохотал, когда подруга рассказывала, чего наслушалась и куда именно ей посоветовала идти Кларо.

\- Ну, чего ты смеёшься? Она мне сказала, что проклянет меня старинным цыганским проклятием!

\- Страшно-то как...

\- Вот видишь.

\- Конечно, вижу. Столько лет проработать в дурке, где главврач - пациент этого заведения…

 

Через шестнадцать лет Орест забыл дорогу в «Дом Кларо» и ему подобные заведения, его интересовали совсем другие люди и совсем другой мир, мир вершин.

 

…В маленькой комнате для «тузов» было не продохнуть, очистители воздуха и кондиционеры не справлялись. У каждого второго сигара во рту, у каждого первого – сигарета. Орест поморщился и вышел в общий зал. После небольшого замкнутого задымлённого пространства показалось, что он попал на Эверест, на самую вершину.

Ему нравилось проводить здесь время, не столько тратить «кровно заработанные» в «двадцать одно» или покер, сколько заводить новые знакомства и завязывать покрепче старые. Всё это происходило в «тузовых» кабинетах. Тузами называли VIP клиентов. Все знали – раз в «Grand Casino» тебя считают Тузом, то ты и есть Туз. В общем зале же все больше развлекались, прожигали деньги, ели, пили, обсуждали последние новости. Красивые девочки с манящим взглядом, длинными ногами и глубоким декольте - Дамы. Которой из них повезёт больше – уйдёт домой с Королём, меньше – с Валетом. Орест сел в глубокое кресло и подозвал официанта.

\- Хеннесси, – коротко бросил он.

Официант тут же испарился, а Орест заметил неподалёку в толпе своего человека. Джокер – лишние уши не помешают. С соседнего дивана доносились мужские голоса. Ореста от их глаз скрывали раскидистые ветви живого деревца в кадке. Мужчины разговаривали достаточно громко, не опасаясь быть подслушанными. Впрочем, Оресту было всё равно. Он получил свой коньяк и прикрыл глаза, отдыхая.

\- Теперь мадам в глубокой заднице, а была в шоколаде.

\- Не совсем понимаю, откуда ты знаешь эту Кларо… А главное, чего не понимаю – как она могла связаться с братьями Стравинскими. Ведь они дурь толкают, при чём здесь она и её девочки?

\- Да не знаю я её, не знал, то есть. Но ту, на которую долг повесили, знаю. Рада Лисовская. Бывшая любовница того шейха из Арабики. Говорят, её на счётчик поставили.

\- Стравинские? Считай что она последние деньки доживает… Там только Бог и поможет. Ну, или Сатана.

Орест так и просидел всю их беседу, не открывая глаз, пока вдруг не почувствовал, что левая ладонь абсолютно мокрая. Тонкий бокал треснул в его руке.

Трансильвания встретила густым туманом и моросящим дождём. Пересев с личного самолёта в комфортный «Shark», Орест хмуро разглядывал местные красоты. Не густо тут сейчас с красотами. Он закурил, раздражённо сбросил входящий звонок от Касси. Он был зол и не хотел этого скрывать. Почему, ну почему Рася не попросила о помощи? Её посадили на цепь, держали в подвале и не давали выйти? Нет же, нет. Он узнал, когда уже летел в эту дыру – её действительно поставили на счётчик. Непонятно, по каким причинам бывшая мадам Рады передала ей бизнес и все долги, на него повешенные. Рада не смогла отказаться, да и кто бы её спросил? Уж точно не эти отморозки Стравинские… но всё это не объясняет того факта, что она не позвонила ему. Своему лучшему другу, тому, кто помогал всегда, и единственному, кто мог помочь в этой ситуации. Они знакомы так давно, что, кажется, будто так было всегда.

Сейчас, много лет спустя после того первого визита с сокурсниками, когда Орест вновь ступил в «Дом Кларо», он вдруг подумал, что мадам не завидовала Раде и даже, наверное, злилась не из-за того, что та увела за собой самых лучших и дорогих клиентов. Она просто боялась остаться одной, никому не нужной…

Да, а «Дому» не помешал бы ремонт. Хотя нет, ремонт тут уже не поможет, надо просто всё рушить и строить заново. Орест брезгливо оглядел некогда уютное заведение. Облезлые стены, обшарпанные полы. Из лопнувшего пластика окон сквозняк. Лестница на второй этаж проломлена в двух местах, перила и вовсе пропали. Потёртая мебель, увядшие заброшенные цветы. И такие же увядшие и заброшенные девицы, которым явно некуда податься и нечего ловить, раз они до сих пор сидят тут, как те цветы, которые не могут покинуть свои кадки. Общая картина производила удручающее впечатление, не хуже Феаниры в своё время. Но он-то не тот, его теперь разрухой не шокируешь.

\- Где твоя хозяйка? – Орест рывком поднял из кресла одну из девиц, поморщившись от сильного запах алкоголя.

\- Опоздал, красавчик… Хозяйка кормит червей.

Пальцы Ореста разжались, девица осела на пол, даже не охнув.

\- Ищите её, - бросил он своим телохранителям.

Через минуту его позвали, сообщив, правда, что хозяйка немного не в себе.

Орест не стал дожидаться, пока подруга успокоится. Он толкнул дверь в её кабинет и вошёл, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не сорваться и не наорать на неё с порога. Рада сидела за столом. Совершенно прямая спина и аккуратная прическа немного сбили его с толка. Может, она просто не осознаёт, насколько всё серьёзно? Нет, она всё осознавала. Он понял это, как только глянул на её ненакрашеное, заплаканное лицо. Плачет не первый день – об этом говорили опухшие веки, покрасневшие глаза. Орест вздохнул и забрал из неподвижной руки пустой стакан из-под виски.

\- Какой день гуляем? – всё-таки не удержался он от ядовитого сарказма.

Рада медленно подняла голову, взгляд её слегка прояснился, а губы задрожали.

\- Ты приехал…

Орест чертыхнулся.

\- Приехал. Только не благодаря тебе.

Она разревелась в голос внезапно, словно прорвало плотину:

\- Мне страшно! Я не знаю, что мне делать! Эти люди, они… - Рада не смогла договорить, закрыла лицо руками.

Орест сжал губы.

\- Ты убила меня, Рада. Просто убила! Как ты могла подумать, что я не помогу тебе? Как ты…

Он оборвал сам себя. Надо успокоиться. Распекать её он будет позже. Сначала всё-таки поддержит.

\- Значит так. Сейчас ты пойдёшь к себе, моя служанка тебя проводит. Она мастерица на все руки. Не возражай ей ни в чём и завтра будешь как новенькая.

Орест вызвал свою прислугу-китаянку, которую предусмотрительно захватил с собой. Лин была совсем молоденькая девушка, хрупкая, почти прозрачная, с короткими иссиня-чёрными волосами, она действительно умела многое и никогда не поднимала на хозяина взгляда без приказания, что было не последним из её достоинств.

Едва Лин вошла, Орест мягко, но решительно поднял Раду и едва заметно подтолкнул к служанке.

\- Это госпожа Лисовская. Она устала и выведена из равновесия. Сделаешь всё, что нужно, чтобы завтра она была в форме. Понятно?

Девушка кивнула, не поднимая головы.

\- Умница. Когда она заснёт, зайдёшь ко мне.

\- Я не засну!

\- Заснёшь. Теперь всё будет хорошо, дорогая.

Рада подчинилась осторожному и упрямому напору малышки Лин, но у двери обернулась.

\- Ты всё устроишь, правда?

\- Неужели ты сомневаешься?

Она не ответила, просто опустила голову, то ли в изнеможении, то ли от стыда.

Как только за женщинами закрылась дверь, Орест связался со своим начальником охраны. Тот получил немногочисленные, но очень чёткие распоряжения насчёт братьев Стравинских. Орест уже даже не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такой азарт.

Позже вернулась Лин. Тихим голосом она сообщила, что госпоже Лисовской был сделан массаж, после которого та выпила фирменную настойку Лин и крепко уснула. Орест был доволен.

\- Ты действительно умница, Лин. Я, кстати, тоже зверски устал и желаю расслабиться. Сделай всё, как я люблю…

На следующий день посвежевшая и похорошевшая Рада пыталась объяснить Оресту как оказалась в такой – по его выражению – глубокой заднице.

\- Я честно не знаю, что на неё нашло, - Рада подливала душистый кофе в тонкие фарфоровые чашечки. – Вдруг получаю уведомление от её нотариуса – «приезжайте, госпожа Кларо оставила вам свой дом и бизнес в придачу».

\- Паршивое наследство, – хмыкнул Орест.

\- Я приехала, увидела это всё... великолепие. Этих облезлых девиц… а потом…

Рада замолчала, слёзы снова навернулись на её глаза. Орест, словно фокусник, вынул из нагрудного кармана платок и протянул подруге.

\- Ну-ну, успокойся. Я сам расскажу. Дальше тебе позвонили Стравинские и мило сообщили, что помимо этого монстра с треснувшими окнами и престарелых красоток, к тебе перешёл немаленький долг Кларо.

Оресту вдруг стало весело. Эта ситуация забавляла его всё больше и больше. Отморозки Стравинские, не ведающие, с кем связываются, щенки. Рада, наверное, впервые в жизни так сглупившая. Этот идиотский бизнес, внезапно свалившийся на неё. Хотя, может не такой уж он и идиотский. Это ещё надо обдумать.

\- Самое главное, что тебя не тронули, - сказал Орест уверенно. – Ведь не тронули?

Он спросил на всякий случай, хотя знал, что Рада осталась невредима.

Та помотала головой.

\- Но что же мы будем делать? Они…

Орест поднял руку, прерывая её, чтобы ответить на вызов начальника охраны, тот был уже совсем рядом.

Через полчаса коренастый молодой человек сидел напротив Ореста и рассказывал последние новости, а Рада, так и не встав из-за стола, молча слушала.

\- Господин Кледнер, у наших друзей огромные проблемы.

\- Что так, Гай? – изобразил беспокойство Орест.

Парень сокрушённо вздохнул. Почти убедительно.

\- Ну, во-первых, сгорело их казино.

\- Неужели «Grand Casino»?

\- Оно самое. Но это ещё цветочки. Полиция арестовала их бизнес в Лондоне и в Париже. Оказалось, что они там просто отмывали бабло. Следы ведут прямо на Карао.

\- Карао? – Орест прищурился. – Эта та планетка наподобие Мун-Вегаса?

\- Ну да, - парень огорчённо кивнул, хотя светлые серые глаза весело искрились. – Если я не ошибаюсь, там намечался грандиозный проект, с отелями, казино, борделями, кабаками. Там даже подводный отель строился, если слухи верны.

Орест поцокал языком.

\- Ай-яй-яй, как же так…

\- А сегодня утром любовницу старшего Стравинского нашли с простреленной грудью.

Рада вскрикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Орест покачал головой.

\- Кошмар. Зверьё какое.

\- Да уж, – согласно кивнул парень.

Когда он ушёл, Рада медленно повернулась к Оресту.

\- Это… ты сделал?

Он не ответил. Смотрел на собственные скрещенные на груди руки и, наконец, перевёл на неё тяжёлый взгляд.

\- Никогда не задавай мне вопросы, Рася, на которые не хочешь знать ответы.

Рада опустила глаза и кивнула. Она действительно не хотела знать, Орест был в этом более чем уверен.

Вечером Раде позвонили и сообщили, что вопрос о долге закрыт. С ней говорили очень вежливо и уважительно, просили прощения и мягко журили за скрытность. Орест всё слышал, но выражение его лица не изменилось. Это была не победа, а так, восстановление статус-кво. Но ещё это был шаг к очередной вершине, нужно только не потерять верное направление.

 

Удивлённый взгляд Рады не раздражал, а заставил слегка улыбнуться. Была бы на её месте Кэс, он уже кипел бы от её тупости.

\- Новый Орлеан?

\- Новый Орлеан.

\- Подожди, я не понимаю, что ты мне предлагаешь…

Орест улыбнулся и затушил сигарету. Постоял неподвижно, опершись на подоконник.

\- Я думаю, что идея этой твоей Кларо не так уж и плоха, – он отвернулся от окна и посмотрел подруге в глаза. – Просто здесь антураж неподходящий.

Рада молчала. Она всё ещё не отошла от шока, выглядела уставшей. Угадывать, как обычно, с полуслова, что имел в виду Орест, она сейчас была явно не в состоянии.

\- Дорогая, - он подошёл к низкому диванчику, на котором примостилась Рада, и присел около неё. – Давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Тебе почти сорок. Прыгать по постелям – пусть и за бешеные деньги, пусть и редко – тебе просто не с руки. Пора изменить твой статус.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне стать сутенёршей?

\- Господи, - Орест поморщился. – Ну, что за слова? Я предлагаю тебе открыть свой бизнес.

Он встал, походил по комнате.

\- Мне тут за долги отдали одну виллу. Она находится в Новом Орлеане, тебе не придётся даже делать ремонт. Разве что подогнать помещение под свои специфические нужды. Найдёшь профессионалок – красивых умных девочек, знающих, на что они идут и чего хотят. Наберёшь себе команду или как там это у вас называется… Охрану, врачей, поваров, визажистов, массажистов, парикмахеров. Я помогу тебе, дам денег на раскрутку дела. «Крышу» обеспечу.

Рада выглядела ошеломлённой.

\- Я просто не знаю…

\- Да всё ты знаешь. Тебе давно пора начинать свой собственный бизнес. Ты знающая, мудрая, с хваткой… почти всегда, - Орест не скоро забудет этот случай, и тем более не скоро перестанет ей о нём напоминать в воспитательных целях. - В общем, у тебя получится.

\- Ты просто так отдашь мне виллу? Даром? - Рада на этот раз явно пропустила сарказм мимо ушей.

\- Да, это мой подарок тебе.

\- Мы будем партнёрами?

\- Ну, уж нет! – Орест помотал головой. – Этим я заниматься не буду, всё в твоих руках. Я лишь помогу немного в начале.

\- Немного? Ты только что сам ко мне работать не идёшь! Пятьдесят процентов твои!

\- Нет. Ни пятьдесят, ни тридцать, ни десять. Мне этого не нужно. И потом, основную составляющую успеха, всё-таки, внесёшь ты.

\- И какую же?

\- Ну, во-первых, саму себя. Я очень верю в тебя, дорогая. А во-вторых, маленькую чёрную книжку.

\- Ты имеешь в виду…

\- Клиенты. Не простые там клерки и мелкие чиновники, а самые настоящие сливки общества. Политики, бизнесмены, богема. Они знают тебя и доверяют, а это главное.

Рада сжала и разжала кулаки, нервно покачивая головой.

\- Но, всё-таки, ты наверняка что-то хочешь? Я не замечала за тобой тягу к альтруизму.

Орест вздохнул. Да, эта женщина знала его лучше, чем мать - своего ребёнка.

\- Ну, хорошо. Мне иногда будут нужны твои связи и тонко организованные встречи в твоём доме.

\- И всё?

\- Нет, не всё. У меня появилась парочка идей, которые имеют отношение и к тебе. Но, в любом случае, без твоего согласия ничего не будет, да и говорить о них пока ещё рано.

Рада кивнула. Она, конечно же, доверяла ему и знала, должна была знать, что ничего, вредящего ей и её имиджу, он не сделает.

\- Ох… я согласна! Если честно, то я давно начала задумываться о своём будущем. Но что же делать со всем этим? - она обвела рукой пространство.

\- Ничего. Выкинь на помойку вместе с обитательницами. А если хочешь, оставь им эту развалюху, пусть доламывают.

\- О, Новый Орлеан! Я никогда не была в этом городе, но чувствую, мне понравится! Мне так надоела Европа!

\- У тебя мысли прыгают как зайцы, - усмехнулся Орест. – Да, город красивый. Наймешь на работу креолок… Если они там ещё остались.

Когда они уже стояли у аэрокара, готового сорваться с места, Рада оглянулась на старый, полуразвалившийся особняк.

\- Думаешь, она это специально сделала? Так и не простила меня старушка.

Орест помолчал, глядя вдаль.

\- Может, и не простила. А может, ей больше не к кому было обратиться за помощью. – Он приобнял Раду за плечи. – Пойдём, холодно.

Она кивнула и больше не оборачивалась…

 

…С Никой всё должно было быть проще. Какие проблемы могут быть у такой юной девочки, не связанной ни с кем, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавших братьев Стравинских? Если, конечно, не считать одного нюанса.

Орест всё время помнил её рассказ о шлюшке-наркоманке, которую она приютила в своей квартире с месяц назад. Орест тогда достаточно ругал себя за то, что дал Нике слишком много свободы. Да, это он говорил, что на Земле аквариум, где нет никого серьёзнее мирного наркодилера и дворового хулигана. Но это не значит, что мирный наркодилер не мог испортить жизнь его девочке.

\- Скажи, как твоя подруга? – словно невзначай спросил он, когда они шли по затенённой тропинке к ближайшей поляне, облюбованной им для занятий стрельбой из лука.

Ника непонимающе вскинула ресницы.

\- Подруга?

\- У которой были проблемы с наркотиками. Когда я звонил, недели три назад...

Он знал, что девчонку поместили в клинику, за немаленькую сумму, что оплатила счета Ника, но глубоко не влезал, незачем было. Деньги у Ревнёвых что трава в джунглях – растут практически сами, и выкашивать их даже полезно, чтобы не застаивались. Она выбрала самое простое и правильное решение, умница. Заплатить и забыть. Но хорошо бы, чтобы на этом все проблемы и закончились.

\- Она в клинике.

\- То есть, трудностей не было? Всё решилось, тебе не нужна помощь?

\- Всё хорошо. Помощь не нужна, спасибо.

Она слегка нахмурилась, дёрнула ладонью, словно отмахиваясь, небрежно, раздражённо. Орест поймал её за руку, развернул к себе и пытливо заглянул в лицо. Зелёные глаза смотрели открыто и просительно – отстань, ничего нет, не напоминай об этом, не хочу... Он знал, что ей было неприятно, когда он вмешивался, а этот жест и этот устало-умоляющий взгляд убедили его в том, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, про наркоманку можно забыть. Его девочка действительно сама вляпалась и сама разобралась.

 

***

 

День настиг внезапно. Ударил по ещё не открывшимся глазам солнечным светом, тупой, распирающей виски болью и отвратительной тошнотой. Справившись с первой волной этих мерзких ощущений, Дмитрий осторожно открыл глаза. Не сразу понял, что находится в своей комнате. Однако это была именно она. И он даже лежал на кровати, раздетый и под одеялом. Попытка напрячься и припомнить, как он сюда попал, успехом не увенчалась. Он напрягся, пытаясь сообразить, что последнее из происходившего он ясно осознавал. «Весёлый Роджер», Стас, Артеми... или нет, Ариадна. И три девочки на алых подушках. И вино. Осёл, кто же после водки пьёт вино, да ещё столько.

Дмитрий поморщился. Немного подумал и решил встать. Организм настаивал на совершении этого подвига для осуществления некоторых своих естественных потребностей. Пришлось повиноваться, хотя сволочной организм сам же этому подъёму и сопротивлялся. Однако нет ничего невозможного для бывшего спецназовца. Через пару минут Дмитрий стоял посреди комнаты, даже в ботинках на босу ногу, и судорожно соображал, в какую сторону ему двигаться. Он огляделся, стараясь не слишком резко поворачивать голову, и тут рассеянное внимание привлёк его собственный браслет, лежащий на столе рядом с небольшой красной розой. Два неуверенных шага - и при первом же прикосновении включился голографический передатчик, поставленный на воспроизведение недавно сделанной записи. Дмитрий от неожиданности чуть не выронил браслет, когда прямо перед ним возникло полузнакомое лицо из его туманных ночных видений.

Кристина озорно улыбнулась. Без «рабочей» косметики она выглядела совсем девчонкой, а тигриные глаза оказались не шальными и сумасшедшими, а просто весёлыми.

\- Доброе утро, соня! - сказала она. - Я не дождалась, когда ты проснёшься, мне уже пора. На всякий случай проясняю ситуацию: ты сам привёл меня к себе, Ариадну отпустить меня с тобой ты уговорил тоже сам, уж не знаю как. Твою карточку я положила тебе в карман, дверь захлопну, а цветок оставлю - за одну из лучших моих рабочих ночей. Ты хороший парень, только девушку свою зря так обидел. Ну, прости, это не моё дело, - оборвала она себя. - Всё, я убежала. Вряд ли мы ещё увидимся. Счастливо тебе, Димка-Индиго.

Запись выключилась, а Дмитрий ещё некоторое время стоял с браслетом в руках. Вот дурак... Напился, как свинья, притащил в дом проститутку, зачем-то сообщил ей свой позывной, денег промотал немерено, девушку свою зря обидел, говорят.

Он двинулся в сторону ванной комнаты, по дороге приводя в порядок мысли.

Чёрт, а ведь сегодня понедельник. Надо хоть позвонить, узнать, что там на работе, пропущенный день без уважительной причины – это серьёзно. А работу терять нельзя сейчас. Хотя… Один он и так проживёт. Ну, найдёт другую работу. Рите он больше ничего не должен. А то – девушку он обидел… Стоп. Какую девушку? Риту? Так тут кто ещё кого обидел. Неужели он и про неё рассказал? Нет, он так стремился забыть, вряд ли его понесло откровенничать на эту тему. А то пришлось бы и про Пашку рассказывать, и про Нику, и про Каджеро… Ника?!

И вот тут всё прояснилось. Он вспомнил и вчерашние постельные игры, и трёх танцующих красоток, и неожиданный звонок Ники. И то, что он ей сказал.

Его словно ударило, лицо как будто резко окунули в кипяток, а в груди, наоборот, всё заледенело от страха непоправимости. Кретин…

Дмитрий опустился на белый пол, запустил пальцы в волосы и закрыл глаза. Ника звонила ночью. Он был ей нужен. Она там совсем одна, вряд ли её отец понимает, что с ней происходит, она наедине с мыслями о Пашке, ей одиноко и больно, так же, как и ему. Она хотела приехать, хотела опереться на него, потому что только он её понимает, потому что он её друг. Как она думала. И получила такое.

Идиот. Пьяный обозлившийся идиот. Из-за глупой дурочки сорвался…да ладно бы, просто сорвался, ну загулял, ну, с кем не бывает, но как ты мог обидеть Нику!

Он вцепился в волосы и с наслаждением изо всех сил рванул. Резкая боль отрезвила, неожиданно разогнала муть в голове, забила начинающуюся истерику. Так, волк, ты совсем распустился. Хватит психовать. Надо срочно исправлять то, что наворотил ночью.

Телефон валялся на подушке – должно быть, он надел его при выходе из борделя и забыл снять на ночь. Названный им номер долго не отвечал, и он уже испугался, что Ника могла сделать что-нибудь неправильное, но тут сигнал вызова прервался её спокойным, чуть сонным голосом.

\- Я слушаю.

Ах да, на Каджеро ведь ночь… Но всё равно!

\- Ника, это я, Индиго. Я осёл, я знаю, я нахамил тебе, ты меня прости, я…

\- Не думала, что ты после всего решишься позвонить, но у тебя и на это наглости хватило, - всё так же спокойно перебила его Ника. – Я не хотела больше вспоминать о тебе. Но раз ты позвонил, я всё-таки скажу то, что должна сказать.

\- Ника, пожалуйста, выслушай! – он уже понял, что она не слушает и не собирается этого делать, но не мог не попытаться докричаться.

\- Ты там неплохо живёшь, Дима, - ровно продолжила она, как будто её не прерывали. – Девочки, пьянки, танцы… Это твоё личное дело. Если ты способен так веселиться, после того как твой лучший друг несколько недель назад погиб ради твоей подружки, а сама она в это время лежит в клинике – это твой выбор. Если ты способен предложить девушке недавно погибшего друга то, что ты предложил мне – это тоже твой выбор.

Дмитрий молча слушал, чувствуя, как обрывается всё внутри. Она права. То, что она услышала этой ночью, даёт ей право так думать и так говорить. Господи, Ника, а ведь ты ещё не знаешь самого главного…

\- Зато мой выбор – никогда больше не встречать тебя на своём пути. Меня тошнит от тебя, Дима. Забудь этот номер.

Связь прервалась.

Ну, вот, Индиго. Вот теперь ты точно один. Ты так жалел себя вчера, что последние мозги растерял. Сейчас ты можешь предаться этому занятию с абсолютно чистой совестью, если она у тебя осталась. Если, конечно, ты всё ещё способен себя пожалеть. Если тебя не тошнит от самого себя, как Нику.

Он сорвал клипсу телефона с уха и с размаху швырнул её об пол. Чёрная горошина подпрыгнула на белом пластике и замерла неподвижно. Дмитрий пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом с силой ударил каблуком, растирая в пыль. Ему больше некому звонить, и не нужно, чтобы кто-то звонил ему. Больше никого не осталось.


	13. Chapter 13

### Глава 2

 

Ника проснулась с первыми лучами Сианы. Ей плохо спалось в эту ночь. А ещё этот дурацкий поздний звонок от человека, которого ей хотелось забыть. Потому что думать о нём было невыносимо больно. И понимать, что потеряла его так же как и…

Паша. От одного только имени сердце разрывалось от тоски. Это невозможно исправить и забыть нельзя, такое не забывается. Такая любовь выжигает всё изнутри, если обрывается вот так – когда ни один из них не желал её конца…

Первые дни Ника старалась больше времени проводить дома. Ей было пусто и одиноко, и хотелось, как в детстве, прижаться к отцу, просто помолчать вместе. Но тот как будто ничего не замечал вокруг себя. Был погружён в собственные мысли, бродил тенью по дому. Орест же, наоборот, наскоро проглатывал завтрак и, на лету целуя Нику в щёку, говорил:

\- Ничего, девочка моя, скоро немного разгружусь и буду полностью в твоём распоряжении, но пока ты же видишь в каком он состоянии, – кивок в сторону Андрея. – Всё наладится.

И он убегал до позднего вечера. В конце концов, девушка бросила тщетные попытки достучаться до отца и стала уходить из дома. Джунгли лечили, как всегда. Впрочем, не только они. Она то заглядывала в питомники, то летала на побережье, то просто гуляла по городу. Родной воздух Каджеро помогал, отгонял грустные мысли. В конечном итоге Ника совсем закрылась в себе и даже от общества наконец освободившегося Ореста отказалась.

После очередной прогулки она вернулась к обеду и застала в доме непонятную суету и оживление. Кроме постоянной прислуги Ника заметила садовника, повара и двух новых горничных. Поймать кого-либо на ходу оказалось затруднительно, а гоняться за всеми с вопросом «а что случилось?» ей совсем не хотелось. Поэтому она, не спеша, поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату. К обеду её должны позвать, там всё и выяснится.

 

\- Ника, в столовой все ждут только тебя, - заглянула в дверь Шарлотта, немолодая горничная, жившая в их доме столько, сколько Ника себя помнила.

\- Да-да, я иду, - торопливо отозвалась она.

Отец позвал её минут двадцать назад, но она зачиталась. На самом деле, настроение было на нуле, и ей вовсе не хотелось есть, но отец был очень настойчив, да ещё вот и Лотти прислал, не доверяя больше технике.

Уже приблизившись к столовой с гостеприимно открытыми дверями, она насторожилась всерьёз. Слишком много голосов. Володя улетел, голоса отца не слышно, но говорит мужчина, и не один.

\- Да эти рудники давно пора позакрывать! – незнакомый голос, низкий и как будто даже рычащий. Как медведь.

\- Ну уж и позакрывать! Феанира спонсирует половину научных центров Содружества. Центров, где кроме всего прочего, исследуются и тестируются лекарства спасшие множество жизней. Всё равно прикажете закрыть? – ехидно спрашивал Орест.

\- Тони, не горячись, а? – новый голос, спокойный, даже холодный. Но не равнодушный.

\- Господа, вы увлеклись, вам не кажется? – вступил отец. – Давайте перейдём на более мирные темы.

\- О, у меня даже есть мирный вопрос, - с готовностью откликнулся Орест. – А где, собственно, Ника?

Девушка встряхнулась, выпрямилась и, больше не медля, вошла в столовую.

\- Я уже здесь, - сказала она, глядя в глаза отцу. - Всем добрый день, приношу извинения за то, что вам пришлось ждать.

Только после этого она позволила себе оглядеть гостей.

Большой овальный стол, всё в том же любимом отцом викторианском стиле, был занят наполовину. Место во главе занимал Ревнёв, слева от него сидел Орест и было оставлено место для неё, а справа, напротив, сидели двое. Первый, скорее всего, обладатель «медвежьего» голоса, выглядел соответственно – крупный, пожалуй, такой же как Орест, только мощнее в плечах. Короткие волосы тёмные, почти чёрные, лицо приятное, хотя далеко не красавец. Наверное, приятным его делали зеленовато-карие глаза – удивительно добрые и мягкие для такого сурового облика. Второй казался полной его противоположностью. Скорее стройный, чем мощный, но тоже широкоплечий, с интеллигентным красивым лицом. Он мог бы тоже казаться приятным, если бы не взгляд. Серые глаза смотрят слишком жёстко и серьёзно, ни тени улыбки. Что ж, в последнее время Ника могла бы с ним потягаться.

\- Ника, познакомься, - сказал Ревнёв. – Это наши гости, они поживут у нас пару-тройку недель. Они друзья Володи, но на Каджеро впервые. Пока его нет, они будут выполнять кое-какую работу, а мы поможем им адаптироваться на нашей планете.

По взгляду отца Ника поняла, что помощь в их адаптации он хочет возложить на неё. Интересно, кого из этих двоих он прочит ей в ухажёры? Она почувствовала раздражение к обоим непрошеным гостям, к отцу, ко всему.

\- Кирилл Крымов, - продолжил Ревнёв, а сероглазый поднялся со стула, склонив голову, - и Энтони Вельд, - «медведь» повторил манёвр товарища.

Ника сухо кивнула и прошла на своё место.

\- А это Ника, моя дочь, - закончил Ревнёв, наблюдая, как она садится.

\- Обрати внимание, Ника, какие у нас сейчас учёные пошли, - весело сказал Орест. - Я думал, наши каджериане всем учёным сухарям фору дадут, а нам с Земли вон каких присылают – мускулатура, загар…

Ника неопределённо пожала плечами.

\- Хорошая физическая форма нужна и учёным, и космонавтам, и инженерам с врачами, - отозвался сероглазый.

\- А, ну да, ну да… «В здоровом теле – здоровый дух»? – Орест забавлялся.

Ника поморщилась.

\- У этой байки про «большую редкость» такая же большая борода, - сказала она.

Орест огорчённо покачал головой.

\- Что поделаешь, у меня у самого скоро борода вырастет. Седая. И шутки у меня такие же.

Ника снова пожала плечами, подняла со стола бокал с соком, погрузившись в изучение его гладких стенок, а Орест снова обратился к гостям.

\- Так что же, в вашей лаборатории... кстати, как поживает Иван Матвеевич?

\- Кто, простите? – удивился Крымов.

\- Ну, ваш руководитель, профессор Лёвин.

\- Ах, Илья Моисеевич, - понимающе кивнул парень. – Со здоровьем у него не очень хорошо, недавно вот ложился на обследование.

\- Да-да, я слышал, слышал, - поцокал языком Орест. – И как же его здоровье сейчас?

\- Он не рассказывает особенно, но в лаборатории поговаривают, что ему первый сердечный имплант поставили, - доверительно сообщил Вельд.

Нике показалось, что Оресту плевать на профессора, раз он даже имени его вспомнить правильно не смог. Неужели только для поддержания беседы спрашивает? Не похоже на него.

\- А ведь это Лёвин первым начал исследовать влияние сильманитовой пыли на людей? - снова спросил тот, словно случайно.

Ника украдкой взглянула на гостей, увидела, как нахмурился Вельд – ему явно был неприятен разговор о Феанире, недаром он так рычал только что. А потом она столкнулась взглядом с взглядом сероглазого Крымова. Он смотрел серьёзно, изучающе, и как будто совсем не слышал, что рядом разгорается новый спор. Ника некоторое время смотрела на него так же в упор, но тут Вельд повысил голос, и она, вздрогнув, отвела глаза первой.

\- Да на вашей Феанире права человека нарушаются!

\- Это отрабатывающих там свой долг перед человечеством смертников вы называете людьми? – сухо спросил Орест. - Может, скажете, ещё и Эринию закрыть, пусть преступники на свободе гуляют?

\- Господа, вы опять увлеклись, - как-то беспомощно попытался встрять Ревнёв, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

\- То, что их приговорили за преступления, пусть и заслуженно, ещё не лишило их звания человека!

\- Тони, спокойнее, - негромко сказал Крымов, и это неожиданно подействовало.

\- Думаю, мы не сойдёмся во взглядах на этот вопрос, - сумрачно пробасил Вельд, затихая.

\- Да, согласен и предлагаю прекратить этот разговор, - кивнул Орест.

Он тут же перевёл беседу на более нейтральные светские темы, а Ника тем временем чувствовала, как раздражение пошло на новый виток. Эти незваные гости, эта грядущая «помощь в адаптации», эти непонятные светско-любезные интонации в голосе Ореста, обед этот…

Она решительно встала, извинилась и немедленно вышла. Просто потому, что поймала себя на желании громко крикнуть «Да заткнитесь вы все!» Уже в дверях она услышала изумлённый вопрос:

\- Андрей, да что с ней?

\- У неё был тяжёлый год, Орест. Как у всех нас.

 

Кир проводил девушку взглядом. Какие у неё холодные глаза. Зелёный лед. А ещё, кажется, у неё очень, очень плохое настроение. Пожалуй, хуже, чем у Балу. Тот хоть кипеть может и переживать, а эта словно замороженная вся… да и не холод это в глазах, а тоска… Стоп, Карпов, какое тебе дело до посторонних девиц с их вселенской тоской?

\- Простите мою дочь, господа, - тем временем сказал хозяин дома. – Она устала после тяжёлой сессии и, к тому же, никак не может прийти в себя после гибели матери.

\- Да она в последнее время вообще заморозилась, - вдруг досадливо сказал Кледнер. – Такая девчонка была боевая, вся в отца, а сейчас не узнаю. Снежная королева.

Насчёт королевы Кир с ним мысленно согласился. А вот снежная ли…

 

Ника выскочила во внутренний двор, к бассейну. Почему её понесло именно на улицу, она не знала и уже начала жалеть об этом. Лучше бы поднялась в свою комнату, там можно было закрыться и никого не видеть. На улице сейчас жара. А она не захватила даже светозащитных очков. Не то, чтобы она без них не могла обойтись, но в прогулке под слепящими лучами Сианы приятного было мало. Нет, лучше вернуться. Пройти по боковой лестнице, не по центральной, она дальше от столовой, и проскользнуть в комнату. Да, так и надо сделать.

Ника торопливо пошла вдоль дома к боковому выходу. Двери открылись, пропуская её в спасительную прохладу помещения. Лестница эта была намного уже и чуть круче центральной, но она бегала по ней всё детство – привыкла. Вместо трёх пролётов здесь всего два, отсюда и крутизна. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Ника выглянула в коридор и вдруг увидела приближающегося человека. Она отшатнулась назад, уже понимая, что человек идёт по направлению к ней. Лихорадочно огляделась. Встречаться с кем-то из домашних, а тем более с гостями – а это был один из них – она сейчас не хотела. Бежать вниз – он наверняка пойдёт туда же, зачем бы ему на технический этаж идти. Значит, ей надо именно наверх.

На третий, технический этаж, продолжалась всё та же крутая узкая лестница. Ника быстро побежала вверх, на секунду выпустила поручень, чтобы ухватиться поудобнее, и потеряла равновесие. Рука схватила пустоту, не дотянувшись до опоры, и девушка с ужасом осознала, что падает.

 

Только хорошая реакция и то, что в таких ситуациях Кир сначала делал, а потом соображал, что это такое его тело выкинуло, позволили ему поймать на руки падающую с середины лестничного пролёта девушку. Секунда – и вот уже у него на руках сама «снежная королева», рефлекторно ухватившаяся за его плечи. И глаза, всё такие же зелёные, но уже не тоскливо-холодные, а очень даже живые и донельзя испуганные. Ну да, она уже приготовилась ломать шею, а тут такой кавалер галантный…

\- Надо же, - слегка растерянно констатировал он. – Удержал.

Кир осторожно поставил девушку на ноги, та медленно разжала руки и быстро отступила на шаг, лишь слегка пошатнувшись.

\- Спасибо, - чуть задыхаясь, сказала она.

\- Куда ж вы так быстро бежали, леди? – Кир взял себя в руки и вернул свой обычный чуть насмешливый тон.

А вот теперь и девушка пришла в себя, из глаз исчез испуг.

\- Я обязана давать вам отчёт? – спросила она, пытаясь справиться со сбившимся от падения дыханием.

Он пожал плечами.

\- В принципе, нет. Но надо же поддержать беседу.

\- А мы беседуем?

\- Нет, пока что я просто молча ловлю вас, падающую с лестницы. У вас что-то случилось? – последний вопрос он не хотел задавать, но его вынудила это сделать тоска на её лице, медленно сменяющая оживление, вызванное их встречей.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - ответила она.

Кир никак не мог отвести взгляд.

\- А глаза грустные, - сказал он, не удержавшись.

Ника покачала головой.

\- Глупости. Всё нормально.

\- Ваш отец говорит, что у вас был тяжёлый год.

Неожиданно она вскинула голову.

\- Да, - отозвалась она. – Да…

Он заметил, что её как будто унесло, теперь её глаза казались ему заполненными туманным маревом.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросила она, вдруг переходя на «ты». – Я не запомнила, прости.

\- Кирилл, - ответил он, впервые за эти полчаса чувствуя на себе по-настоящему внимательный взгляд, будто она впервые его увидела. Снова холод.

\- У меня всё в порядке, Кирилл, - с нажимом сказала Ника. - Правда. И не надо меня больше спрашивать. Для знакомства есть более приятные темы.

\- Твой отец сказал, что ты можешь помочь нам освоиться в Солнечном, - тут же нашёлся Кир. – Он сказал, что это отвлечёт тебя от грустных мыслей.

\- Как странно, что он обратил внимание на что-то, кроме своих цифр.

Она произнесла это в сторону и так тихо, что он еле расслышал.

\- Что же тут странного? – так же тихо спросил он. – Ты его дочь, он не может не заметить.

\- Может, - задумчиво отозвалась Ника. – Раньше он всегда чувствовал, когда у меня даже слегка портилось настроение. А сейчас я могу плакать или смеяться, ему всё равно. Он ничего не заметит. Он не виноват, я понимаю, - голос её звучал всё глуше. – Но он ничего сейчас не видит вокруг себя. Мамин уход подкосил его. А я… Я стараюсь не мешать.

Внезапное желание обнять её и просто попробовать утешить охватило Кира, и он с трудом его подавил. Не стоит, она сейчас вряд ли оценит.

Ника медленно направилась вниз, не приглашая за собой, но и не убегая. Кир почти не колебался - догонять-не догонять - и во внутренний двор они вышли вместе.

Они остановились около большого овального бассейна с зеленоватой водой.

Ника словно встряхнулась, повернулась к нему лицом и даже слегка улыбнулась. Неправильная была улыбка. Дежурно-дружелюбная. Впрочем, и та уже пропала.

\- Прости. Я что-то увлеклась, загрузила тебя своими проблемами. Сама не понимаю, что это на меня накатило, почему я так разговорилась.

\- Может быть, потому, что больше некого загрузить? – серьёзно спросил Кир и поймал себя на эгоистичной мысли – хорошо бы это действительно было так!

Она невесело усмехнулась.

\- Некого… Да. У Рины своих проблем хватает, она сейчас не лучший собеседник, - она задумалась. – Димка… Нет больше Димки. Орест… Вообще не пойму, что он хочет.

Она говорила словно сама с собой, но Кир не мог не спросить.

\- Орест – это тот умник, который Ба… Тони доводил сегодня?

Ника кивнула, тень улыбки скользнула по серьёзному лицу.

\- А, ну тут ясно, чего он хочет, - уверенно сказал Кир.

\- И чего же? – чуть удивлённо спросила она.

\- Да тебя он хочет, что ж тут непонятного. Это сразу видно.

Кир словно физически ощутил, как взгляд Ники превращается в колючий лёд.

\- Жарко, - вдруг произнесла она невпопад.

Толчок в грудь он сначала почувствовал, не успев заметить - куда только делась хвалёная реакция! - и, только уже бултыхаясь в бассейне, понял, что столкнула его Ника.

Ах ты!.. Ты…

Он был уверен, что увидит её смеющейся, уже почти слышал девичий мелодичный смех. Но вынырнув, наткнулся на русалочий серьёзный взгляд. Ни смешинки.

\- Освежись. Всё лучше, чем глупости болтать.

Ника не подала ему руки, просто развернулась и пошла к дому, предоставив ему самостоятельно выбираться в полном недоумении.

 

\- А пока некоторые тут развлекаются с… ты почему весь мокрый?! - встретил Кира в отведённой им комнате Балу.

Кир пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.

\- Ты что-то хотел мне рассказать? – спросил он невозмутимо, расстёгивая прилипшую к телу рубашку.

\- Я тут выяснил кое-что, – сообщил Балу.

\- А не пойти ли нам прогуляться? – кивнул Кир. – Только переоденусь.

\- Вообще-то, мне кажется, ты уже нагулялся… Но ты прав. Пошли.

Едва они вышли за ограду дома Ревнёвых, Балу начал рассказывать.

Он успел предметно переговорить с Аристовым о том, к кому им можно обратиться для начала, чтобы вообще хоть что-то узнать.

\- Пришлось обрисовать ему ситуацию с Фрэнком, - сказал Балу, а на вопросительный взгляд Кира тут же пояснил: - Да брось, я ж понимаю, что тут может быть прослушка в любом углу. Я звонил ему с улицы, с рабочего мобильного на телефон гостиничного номера. Так что если нас кто и слушал, так только Фойзе, а ему можно. Так я продолжаю? Володя сказал, что вообще попасть на Каджеро можно только по контракту на сафари или на работу, но про работу мы уже говорили. Нет здесь работы «на неделю», да ещё такой, чтоб с её помощью можно было погасить бешеные долги.

\- А что за сафари? – заинтересовался Кир.

\- Ну, то самое, одно из направлений бизнеса Ревнёва. Зверюшки местные, огороженные территории, егеря и клиенты, приезжающие поохотиться.

\- Погоди, но на это же нужны деньги, откуда они у Фрэнка? – помотал головой Кир.

\- Да вот и я задумался. Тут даже не в них дело. Дело в том, что он собирался отсюда с бабками вернуться, - Балу выделил голосом слово «отсюда», - а не дополнительно потратиться. Но вообще – туристическая виза обычно действительна всего неделю. Тот самый срок, улавливаешь?

\- Это ничего не доказывает.

\- Да, конечно. Но Аристов дал нам наводку. Начинать надо с того, кто оформлял документы на въезд и выезд. Здесь есть старший менеджер, к которому стекается вся информация о клиентах. Через неё же можно и о персонале попробовать узнать, как сказал Аристов.

\- Через «неё»?

\- Да, Карина Сайдарова. Кстати, у неё оседает и информация о медицинских осмотрах клиентов и персонала.

\- А это нам зачем? – озадачился Кир, но сообразил раньше, чем успел себя мысленно по голове постучать. Конечно. Это можно использовать как повод для разговора, если вспомнить, под видом кого они тут находятся.

\- Сайдарова примет нас завтра утром в своём офисе. Я договорился, - сообщил Балу и не удержался: – Пока некоторые там развлекались.

 

***

 

Опять стон. Гость так и не приходил в себя с ночи. Сменить повязку, пропитавшуюся кровью - кровоточить стало меньше, но рана заживает плохо. Вколоть очередную дозу противовоспалительного. Вытереть влажной салфеткой капли пота со лба раненого. Рана-то сама по себе не страшная. Дело не только в ней. Это-то и плохо, что дело не в ней… Врача бы.

Он попадал в разные переделки, не только на этой работе, но и на прошлой. Только всё было иначе. Даже когда он сам загибался во время перестрелки, когда некуда было уходить, они все знали, что за ними придут и вытащат. Даже когда здесь, в джунглях, на него напали разъярённые прошедшими мимо Охотниками лесные гиены, к нему на помощь пришли два егеря из посёлка, которых он смог вызвать по коммуникатору. А здесь - никто не придёт, не поможет. Есть только он сам, его знания и опыт. И только те лекарства, которые он может достать. А этого недостаточно. В общем, положение казалось отчаянным и безвыходным. Однако всё равно, по их неписанным законам безвыходных положений не существует. И тут выход может найтись. Надо было рискнуть и открыться кому-то из городка. Или сгонять в Алмазный? Там тоже есть нужные люди… только вот знакомых нет. И гарантий, что не сдадут, тоже нет. Но сколько можно ждать? Если ничего не предпринимать, финал будет довольно скорым и однозначным.

Но ничего не предпринимать он уже не мог. Слишком долго он плыл по течению, плюнув на собственные представления о чести, достоинстве, совести и человечности. А недавно он словно проснулся, как от пинка, словно вынырнул из вязкого болота равнодушия и бездействия. Один невидящий взгляд этих знакомых глаз, один звук этого голоса - всё, что оказалось нужным для пробуждения. И теперь он больше не мог сидеть, сложа руки. Надо было решаться, за себя и за того, кто однажды уже решил за них обоих. Пора наконец взять себя в руки и отдать все долги.

Все изменилось пару недель назад на одном из обычных рейдов второго уровня - да, они уже считались «обычными», - изменилось неожиданно, резко и необратимо. И он был уверен - это была не случайность. Таких совпадений не бывает. То ли это Судьба, то ли Бог, то ли та самая Удача…

 

…Тогда, пару недель назад, всё было, как обычно.

\- Даниэль, ваш выход! «Мусор» в квадрате восемь-Б, - услышал он привычную команду-приглашение. Помнится, в самом начале это насмешливое «Даниэль» выводило его из себя. Сейчас же он бесстрастно и коротко ответил «есть!», завёл свой скутер-вездеход. В автонавигатор от старшего егеря уже поступили точные координаты места.

«Совсем рядом», - отметил он. - «Еще пятнадцать минут и на ближайший месяц всё будет закончено. Сегодня вечером напьюсь».

Он думал так раз в месяц, регулярно. После каждой зачистки. Правда, никогда не выполнял этого обещания. Просто выпивал снотворное, спал ночь без сновидений и недели три относительно спокойно отрабатывал обычным егерем. А потом ему начинали сниться кошмары. И однажды утром раздавалась команда - «На сегодня назначена прогулка, Даниэль!», и снова бесконечное ожидание в стороне сменялось лёгким раздражением от насмешливого голоса старшего, опять это «Вечером напьюсь», выстрел - и всё с начала.

Хорошо, что идёт дождь. Эту работу лучше делать не в солнечную погоду. Когда светит солнце, когда небо почти такое же, как на Земле, невыносимо тяжело сделать последнее движение. Особенно если на тебя смотрят глаза – ненавидящие, умоляющие, плачущие, надеющиеся…

Он нашёл «мусор» почти сразу. Тот лежал на тропе. Лежал на животе, лицо повёрнуто в сторону от подошедшего егеря-»чистильщика». Рана, кажется, не смертельная, и парень точно ещё жив. Защитный комбинезон порван в нескольких местах. Егерь удивился – Жертва встретился с урсом, судя по надрезам на плотной ткани, явно от когтей. Правда, если у них дошло до рукопашной, вдвойне удивительно, как этот человек выжил.

Он ощутил, как в нём просыпаются давно забытые чувства – уважение и сочувствие. Нет, не потому забытые, что он разучился чувствовать, а потому, что давно не встречал тех, кто бы такие чувства вызывал. Однако в данной ситуации подобные эмоции были лишними. Надо срочно делать работу и уходить, он не был уверен, что иначе в этот раз сможет довести дело до конца.

\- Даниэль, что ты застыл? – голос старшего уже не насмешливый, а недовольный. Конечно, они где-то недалеко, наблюдают. - Заканчивай с ним и возвращайся в город. Он мёртв?

\- Да, – зачем-то солгал он, не успев даже подумать над ответом. – Выстрел был удачным.

\- Ну и отлично. – Голос старшего опять повеселел. – Давай, убирай труп, возвращайся своим ходом, и я сегодня тебе даю выходной. – Мы тебя не ждём, катер уже пришёл.

\- Я закончу, - бесстрастно ответил он, уже зная, что снова лжёт.

\- Не забудь подтверждение, занеси мне в кабинет, я через час забегу забрать. Удачи в твоём нелёгком деле, - старший снова насмехался, но его это уже не трогало.

Вдалеке взмыл в воздух катер. «Зрители покинули директорскую ложу. Свет погас, занавес опущен». Словно откликаясь на мысли егеря, ливень припустил с новой силой, создавая вокруг действительно занавес из потоков воды. Ливни здесь всегда такие. Где бы найти укрытие? Через час нужно быть в офисе, а потом до завтра свободное время, можно перевезти его в…

«Чёрт, что за мысли? – оборвал он сам себя. - Заканчиваем работу и отдыхать. Проклятый дождь, дезинтегратор-то сработает, а вот собрать останки будет нелегко, пепел размоет к чертям. Унести его в укрытие и там всё закончить?»

Егерь не хотел прикасаться к раненому, он знал, что после этого ему будет точно тяжелее выстрелить. Но унести Жертву отсюда придётся, потому что дождь помешает собрать доказательства смерти. Поэтому он всё-таки наклонился, перевернул лежащего на траве так, чтобы удобнее взвалить его на плечо. Тут парень слабо охнул, шевельнулся, повернул голову, и егеря словно ударил наотмашь невидящий, но живой взгляд знакомых синих глаз, с покрасневшими белками и опухшими веками.

Он молча отшатнулся, поскользнулся и упал на траву. А раненый неожиданно хрипло произнёс, будто с силой выталкивая слова из груди:

\- Твою мать, мазила, ты закончишь сегодня? - и попытался приподняться.

Егерь оказался возле него раньше, чем успел понять, что хочет сделать. То ли помочь сесть, то ли наоборот уложить, то ли обнять, то ли потрясти за плечи, чтобы тот увидел, услышал, узнал…

\- Феникс, это я, Феникс! Ты только не волнуйся, всё уже закончилось, они все улетели, тут только мы.

На окровавленном лице появилось насторожённое выражение, губы едва заметно шевельнулись. «Бред», - прочитал егерь. Не бред! Это же я!

\- Феникс, командир, ты меня слышишь? - только осторожно, ему сейчас не хватает только сломанных ребер от дружеских объятий.

И слабый, всё такой же хриплый голос, в котором нет радости, нет удивления - только бесконечное облегчение и усталость:

\- Я слышу, Дэн.

Подхватить на руки, бережно, нежно, чтобы не причинить дополнительной боли, унести в укрытие. Этот ливень им на руку, скроет все следы.

\- Пашка, я не могу сейчас тебя взять с собой, я перевяжу тебя и спрячу, тут есть место… а часа через три вернусь.

Раненый уже не слышал, отключившись - как будто наконец позволил себе потерять контроль над происходящим, передав его Дэну.

Тушка дохлого гигантского грызуна благополучно рассыпалась в прах под лучом дезинтегратора, была аккуратно собрана в контейнер и привезена в офис «Дианы». Как Дэн и рассчитывал, никакой проверки не было - ещё не хватало, кому интересно копаться в останках очередной жертвы. Органика, и ладно.

Хотя Дэн и пришёл с опозданием, сославшись на поломку скутера, старший остался доволен. Он принял контейнер, отметил получение и отпустил чистильщика, как обещал. Дэн направился к лестнице - можно было ехать за Фениксом.

Внешне, как всегда, он сохранял спокойствие, однако под этой привычной коркой равнодушия в нём всё бурлило. Впервые за долгие дни, недели, месяцы он чувствовал неуёмную жажду деятельности. В голове выстраивался план, как незаметно привести командира к себе - недавно он, наконец, переехал из осточертевшего общего здания в свой собственный дом. Старший, помнится, не одобрил.

\- Даниэль, тебе нельзя жить в одиночку, - непривычно серьёзно сказал он, когда застал Дэна сдающим ключ распределителю.

Пожалуй, на памяти Дэна это был единственный раз, когда старший егерь Реньер показался ему нормальным человеком.

\- Таким, как мы, нельзя оставаться одним, мы начинаем думать.

\- Знаете, господин Реньер, я этим и так регулярно занимаюсь, - не удержался Дэн.

Старший не оценил его реплики в духе Индиго.

\- Я имею в виду, начинаем много думать о нашей работе. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

Реньер полгода назад сам переехал в отдельный дом.

Дэн пожал плечами.

\- Думать о наших зверюшках - не слишком интересное занятие, - он упрямо делал вид, что не понимает старшего, желая только одного - чтобы его оставили в покое.

Реньер хмыкнул и потерял к Дэну всякий интерес. Больше он не поднимал эту тему никогда, видимо, понял, что тот ни в приятельских отношениях, ни в психологической помощи не нуждался. И в самом деле, зачем ему психолог? Ему бы раз в месяц дозу хорошего снотворного, а ещё лучше - хороший пистолет со снотворным поэффективнее…

Дэн шёл по холлу, где располагались кабинеты менеджеров по работе с клиентами. Холл пустовал – не сезон, и почти все менеджеры были в отпуске, сегодня вообще работала только одна девушка, та самая, что принимала его на работу. Обычно Дэн заглядывал к ней, просто поздороваться, но сейчас ему было не до неё. И всё же остановиться пришлось. Из кабинета до него донеслись голоса. Один принадлежал знакомой девушке-менеджеру, и, если бы не непривычно яростные нотки в нём, Дэн не обратил бы на это внимания. Но второй... Второй голос и заставил его замереть на месте. Потом он опомнился и бесшумными кошачьими шагами преодолел расстояние до стены, скрывшись за одним из выступов. Он ещё не совсем понял, правда ли слышит именно этого человека, но интуитивно уже хотел остаться незамеченным.

Тем временем в кабинете наступило молчание, нарушенное хозяйкой.

\- Не принимайте мои слова близко к сердцу, Дмитрий Николаевич, - изменившимся ледяным голосом сказала менеджер. - Вы выполнили свою работу, получили за неё деньги, всё правильно. Я просто устала сегодня, поэтому сорвалась.

\- Не извиняйтесь, пожалуйста, - мужской голос звучал устало и опустошённо. - Вы абсолютно правы.

\- Только не надо сейчас начинать каяться, - Дэн почувствовал по голосу, как брезгливо поморщилась девушка. - Вы знали, зачем сюда ехали. Ваш выстрел - ваша победа, ваш гонорар Охотника.

\- Вы правы, - повторил мужчина.

Во время наступившей паузы Дэн пытался привести в порядок окончательно взбесившиеся мысли. «Охотник? Он - Охотник? Это он стрелял в Феникса? Это он получил деньги за убийство? Это...»

Это не укладывалось в голове. Никак. Невозможно.

\- Простите, мне нужно идти, - вдруг отрывисто бросил мужчина и стремительно прошёл мимо замершего в тени Дэна, не заметив его.

Дэн проводил знакомую до самого мелкого штриха высокую фигуру темноволосого человека совершенно безумным взглядом.

Он вернулся даже чуть раньше, чем обещал, но Феникс этого не оценил - он то ли спал мёртвым сном, то ли опять был без сознания. Наверное, это к лучшему. Дэн не знал, смог бы он сейчас внятно объяснить, почему пришёл в таком волнении. Неизвестно, в курсе ли личности Охотника командир.

Однако перевезти взрослого человека через джунгли на двухместном скутере-вездеходе в бессознательном состоянии не представлялось возможным. Ещё труднее будет доставить его в такой ситуации в городок, так что выхода не оставалось. Дэн некоторое время смотрел на измученное лицо Феникса. Незажившие шрамы, похожие на лёгкие ожоги, ссадины, длинная глубокая царапина, почти порез, на правой щеке, тёмные круги под глазами. Дэн пытался понять - а не убьёт ли командира доза стимулятора, которую он собирался вколоть? Медицинские познания, полученные ещё во время службы, говорили, что сердце раненого должно выдержать. Но как же плохо ему будет, когда действие препарата закончится! Однако иначе нельзя. Чтобы пройти, не привлекая внимания, им нужно обоим быть на ногах.

Дэн решительно приложил к запястью раненого шприц-автомат и тут же нажал на поршень. Как будто сделал очередной контрольный выстрел. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Кроме новости об Охотнике Дэна глодала ещё одна мысль. Как объяснить командиру своё присутствие на той «охоте»? Он знал Феникса - ему нельзя врать. Это не Реньер. А если не врать... Как всё объяснить?

Спустя несколько минут Феникс шевельнулся. Тугая повязка на плече и анестетик локального действия, заботливо вколотый Дэном после стимулятора, позволили ему безболезненно повернуться на правый бок. Феникс приподнялся на локте и попытался оглядеться.

\- Т-твою... - ещё слабо, но уже с интонациями прежнего взводного, вырвалось у него.

\- Я здесь, командир, - сказал Дэн, опустившись на землю рядом.

\- Я ни черта не вижу.

\- В болото нырнул? И ожоги оттуда?

\- К-какие ожоги?

\- На лице, - уточнил он, помогая Фениксу сесть и, пока тот соображал, что ответить, перешёл к делу. - Ситуация следующая. В нашем городке тебе открыто пока появляться нельзя, если узнает кто-то из служащих конторы, тебя просто уберут. А городок небольшой, с кем-нибудь обязательно столкнёшься. По этой же причине не обещаю тебе врача на дом. Если честно, я тебе вообще врача не обещаю. Рана у тебя не слишком серьёзная, с ней мы справимся сами. Со зрением не скажу, не знаю. А пока тебе надо на дно лечь, в норму прийти. Поэтому сейчас едем ко мне - у меня отдельный дом.

Феникс внимательно слушал, одновременно переодеваясь в принесённую одежду с помощью Дэна. Сообщение о том, что сам он находится под действием стимулятора и обезболивающего, а потом свалится с ещё худшим самочувствием, принял философски. Пожал здоровым плечом:

\- Хуже, по-моему, уже не будет, некуда.

Когда они были полностью готовы к выходу, Дэн решился сказать то, что его мучило.

\- Послушай... Ты потом долго будешь не в состоянии разговаривать, а я должен объяснить... - тут его самого передёрнуло. Человек, можно сказать, только что с того света выбрался, и то не наверняка, а он спешит душу облегчить, как будто тому груза мало.

Феникс осторожно нашёл плечо Дэна здоровой рукой, останавливая:

\- Не должен. Если захочешь, потом расскажешь. Давай думать, что ты был здесь именно для того, чтобы меня вытащить. А сейчас поехали, если мы хотим, чтобы я своим ходом передвигался.

Как бы заканчивая неприятный для обоих разговор, он решительно надел уцелевшие светозащитные очки. Теперь в глаза бросался только длинный порез на щеке, но с этим сейчас они ничего не могли поделать.

Болото. Да, это было не самое приятное приключение...

 

...До первой контрольной точки он решил идти по прямой, насколько это было возможно. Сначала путать преследователей не имело смысла. Они ещё не стартовали. А с первой точки им всё равно придёт сигнал. Так что надо поскорее дойти до неё, а потом у него уже был план, как двигаться.

Легко сказать - по прямой. Шоссе в джунглях ещё никто не придумал прокладывать. Приходилось полагаться только на свои силы и на лазерный резак системы «антипов», в особо переплётенных зарослях. Сами заросли отличались от знакомых земных только причудливой формой изгибающихся ветвей и непривычно ядовитым цветом зелени, так что очень скоро он привык и перестал отвлекаться на окружающую его чужую жизнь.

Обходить болото, расположившееся на пути, он не захотел. Тропа шла на север, пересекая трясину - так говорила карта. Значит, надо рискнуть и пойти напрямик. Из тонкого, но прочного деревца, похожего на бамбук, он сделал слегу – длинную палку-опору, чтобы проверять надёжность тропы.

Поначалу он шёл довольно быстро. Пискнул наручный браслет, пришлось вспомнить, что закончились два часа одиночества. Только что на след вышел его Охотник.

Спустя некоторое время на поверхности, помимо привычной уже ряски, он заметил странные маслянистые пятна. С каждым пройденным десятком метров обычной воды вокруг становилось всё меньше. При попадании на сапог непонятная субстанция как будто оживала и обволакивала ногу, тянулась следом ещё несколько шагов, не отпуская. Показалось, что он идёт медленнее, чем раньше, как будто слизистая пленка на воде задерживает его движения.

Одновременно с появлением этих непонятных пятен донёсся тонкий, едва уловимый запах. Он не мог утверждать наверняка, поскольку запахи чужой планеты воспринимались искажёнными, но это определённо был знакомый ему неприятный запах тлена. Где-то неподалеку на поверхности болота гнило большое погибшее в трясине животное.

На всякий случай он достал и вставил в нос облегчённые биофильтры, одобренные консультантом, Адамом, кажется.

Чуть дальше в одном из пятен обнаружились дохлые насекомые - из тех, что были похожи на бабочек. Ещё недавно яркие крылышки теперь утратили свои краски и вообще выглядели так, будто их полили слабой кислотой - не сожжённые, но разъеденные. В роли кислоты явно выступал именно мутный «кисель».

На всякий случай он надел водонепроницаемые перчатки, герметично подгоняемые к рукавам. У перчаток не было химзащиты, но от мелких брызг руки они должны были спасти. Подумал немного и надел на голову облегающий капюшон, так что незащищённым оставалось только лицо. Светозащитные очки вряд ли могут считаться хорошим препятствием для кислоты, пусть и слабенькой.

\- Постарайся не падать лицом в грязь, - вслух посоветовал он сам себе.

Судя по карте, приближался центр болота.

Во время очередной короткой передышки вдруг оказалось, что единственным источником звуков являлся он сам. Не было слышно ни уже привычных протяжных, похожих на кваканье или кряканье криков неизвестных животных, ни жужжания насекомых, ни плеска, ни шороха. Даже ветер, казалось, затаился. Это была очень нехорошая тишина. Мёртвая. И характерная трупная вонь словно сгустилась, пробиваясь сквозь фильтры.

Через несколько шагов он обнаружил в пятне слизи левее тропы полурастворённый трупик местной «птицы» - небольшого летающего существа, больше похожего на помесь птеродактиля и попугая-ара. Сначала показалось странным, что «птица» не смогла вырваться – её крылья были посильнее, чем у насекомых. Однако вблизи он обнаружил, что крылья и тельце оплетали бело-зелёные тонкие, но, очевидно, прочные нити, тянущиеся из глубины. В голове нарисовалось нечто, питающееся органикой, которую оно ловит и растворяет, выделяя прямо в окружающую воду желудочную кислоту. Его против воли передёрнуло, накатило желание как можно скорее выйти из этого пакостного места. Умом он понимал, что сильно отличается от «птицы», но думать, что где-то рядом сидит болотный монстр с сетями под водой и жаждет растворить всё, до чего дотянется, было неприятно.

Когда левый сапог за что-то зацепился, первой мыслью было «чёртова трава!». То, что это далеко не трава и даже не корни, он понял только после того, как вторая бело-зеленая нить стремительно хлестнула чуть выше колена той же ноги.

Вот скотина, - мелькнула досадливая мысль. Покусилась-таки на царя природы.

Забеспокоился он всерьёз только после того, как понял, что не может вырвать ногу, не сняв сапога. Он потянулся за резаком и тут почувствовал ещё один захват под водой - или это усилился первый? Беспокойство переросло в отчётливый страх. Нити оказались не только прочными, как силикен, но ещё и активными. Они явно задались целью помочь ленивой инопланетной трясине затянуть его на дно. Он рванулся, упираясь слегой в только что нащупанный прочный участок тропы. Рванулся снова, чувствуя, что нога не то что не освобождается, а ещё прочнее запутывается и, самое страшное, живые путы с заметным усилием тянут вниз. Он похолодел. Изнутри, откуда-то из желудка, поднималась чёрная удушающая волна паники. Тонуть в болоте из-за пучка зелёных ниток не хотелось, хотелось выбраться на твёрдую почву и быстро отползти от этого жуткого места как можно дальше.

Усилием воли он заставил себя успокоиться и выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Сама трясина и эти сети отчётливо активизировались вместе с его судорожными подёргиваниями. Он сжал зубы и позволил нитям плотнее охватить сапог, а сам в это время просчитывал возможные варианты. Сгоряча показалось, что выхода всего два - снимать сапог или отпиливать ногу «антиповым». Внезапно его рвануло вниз, и он потерял равновесие. Материться он догадался мысленно, чтобы не открывать рта.

Спустя несколько секунд ругательства из головы вылетели. Остался животный страх перед смертью в этой вонючей луже, когда не только руки подать некому, но даже кричать бесполезно - единственный, кто может услышать, придёт не спасти, а добить.

Ухватиться в болотной жиже было не за что, кроме слеги, которую он рефлекторно выбросил перед собой. Но тонкий «бамбук» не помогал вылезти, лишь замедлял неотвратимое. Бесполезное и бесцельное барахтанье отнимало силы, волю и надежду на спасение. Безумно хотелось, чтобы всё происходящее оказалось ночным кошмаром, но драгоценные секунды уходили, а кошмар оставался явью. Оставалось только одно. Хорошо ещё, что рефлексы позволили не выпустить из рук резак, и спасибо создателю «антипова» за то, что тот и под водой работал.

Вот тогда-то он и окунулся в болото с головой. Очки не были герметичной маской, увы, и зажмуривание не сильно спасло глаза. Однако нырок не был напрасным - от пут он освободился и даже сумел вернуться на тропу. Что происходило с незащищённым лицом, он старался не думать, доставая флягу с водой. Пара таблеток из аптечки, и вода превратилась в вещество, нейтрализующее любую кислоту. Оставалось только надеяться, что он успел, и глазам не был нанесён непоправимый ущерб. Как бы то ни было, жжение после торопливого промывания прошло, но осталось ощущение, что в оба глаза попало по солидной горсти песка.

Тварь он нашёл через пять минут хода, точно посреди тропы, и обойти её не было никакой возможности. Над поверхностью болота виден был вполне цивилизованного вида кочан капусты брокколи - зелёный такой кудрявый кочанчик... По пояс человеку. И уже открыто плавающие на поверхности зеленоватые сети. Что находилось под водой, оставалось только догадываться. Время от времени «кочан» конвульсивно подёргивался, издавая негромкий чмокающий звук, и из глубины всплывали новые пятна слизи, медленно расползающиеся в стороны.

\- Вот сволочь! - громко сказал он и медленно направился к безмятежно хлюпающему «кочану».

Медлить было нельзя, торопиться - опасно. Он напрягся, протягивая вперёд руку с зажатым в ней резаком. Осторожно коснулся «листьев» излучателем, готовый при малейшем сокращении твари включить лазер. Ноль эмоций. И тут очередное «чвок-хлюп» ударило по натянутым нервам, как по лицу кулаком наотмашь.

Что же это было, он так и не понял. Наверно, всё-таки, растение. Но по мелко нарубленным зелёно-буро-жёлтым останкам, медленно погружающимся в трясину, определить точно было уже невозможно. Продолжая двигаться к берегу, он подумал, что ещё неизвестно, на что ушло бы больше сил - на вырубку «капусты» или на борьбу с её сетями по пути к берегу…

 

...Днём в городке, как всегда в будни, почти никто не встречался, даже дети. Скутер Дэна, пронёсшийся по неширокой улочке, не вызвал интереса ни у кого из немногочисленных жителей, остававшихся в своих домах. По заказу самого Дэна дом находился не просто на окраине, а даже слегка на отшибе, насколько это было возможно внутри периметра городка - небольшое одноэтажное строение, ничем не отличающееся от стандартного коттеджа.

Дэн остановил скутер, спрыгнул на землю, помог сойти Фениксу. Повёл вездеход «в стойло», как он называл небольшой огороженный закуток под одним из окон, где расположил стоянку для своего железного друга. Феникс, придерживающийся за сиденье вездехода, отпустил его и тяжело опёрся об ограду.

\- Сейчас, я технику припаркую, и пойдём в дом. Увидишь, тебе понравится. - На слове «увидишь» Дэн слегка споткнулся, но Феникс не обратил на оговорку внимания.

\- Сгораю от нетерпения, - устало сказал он. - Знаешь, Дэн, мне бы и правда поскорее в дом попасть. Хватит уже на улице отсвечивать.

Дэн видел, что дело не только в конспирации. Командир стремительно начинал слабеть - действие лекарств пошло на спад. Он торопливо достал пульт управления, поставил на охрану сторожевое устройство «стойла» и дал сигнал на вход. Дверь гостеприимно открылась. Дэн осторожно подхватил гостя под руку и помог преодолеть невысокие ступеньки.

В доме была всего одна просторная комната в западном стиле - кухня, столовая, гостиная и спальня объединялись в одном зале.

\- Я тут по-спартански живу, - сообщил Дэн. - Ничего лишнего. Комната одна, не заблудишься, хотя мне всё равно хочется, чтобы ты пока пореже выходил оттуда, где я тебя поселю.

Он усадил Феникса на небольшой диванчик, а сам нажатиями кнопок на пульте управления закрыл двери, опустил жалюзи на окна и открыл один замок, о существовании которого знал только он. Своим коттеджем он даже гордился, особенно той его частью, которую делал сам.

\- Дэн, я хочу тебя попросить об одной вещи, - вдруг сказал Феникс.

\- Давай я тебя устрою, а потом уже все просьбы.

\- Нет, - прервал Феникс. - Я боюсь потом не вспомнить. Запиши телефон. Я хочу сообщить домой, что жив. Понимаешь, туда наверняка уже пришло извещение и моя записка. Они думают, что я погиб.

Дэн понимал.

\- Это номер Ники, моей девушки, - начал Феникс, но тут же сам себя перебил: - Нет, не надо. - Он подумал и мотнул головой. - Лучше Димке. А то незнакомый человек, сообщающий такие новости… Димка тебя быстрее поймет. Да, лучше так.

Дэн замер. «Спокойно, не дёргайся. Небрежнее»...

\- А вы с ним вместе? - он помог командиру подняться и медленно почти понёс его к открывшемуся в полу люку.

\- Мы всегда вместе, ты же знаешь. И Ника... - Феникс остановился. - Ты номер запишешь?

\- Спустимся вниз, и скажешь. Я запомню.

Дэн с усилием преодолел сопротивление упрямого раненого. Несмотря на прогрессирующую слабость, сил у Феникса оставалось достаточно, чтобы доставить Дэну несколько секунд сомнительного удовольствия побороться с ним за продолжение движения. Хорошо, что идти недалеко, а по лестнице вниз сопротивление прекратилось. Незрячему и так проблематично спускаться по незнакомым ступенькам, а уж незрячему раненому тем более.

\- Это что, подземелье старого замка? - спросил Феникс, когда лестница закончилась.

\- Почти. Я тут хотел что-то вроде кабинета устроить, да всё не складывалось, - Дэн подвёл его к встроенной в нишу в стене кровати. - Зато тут есть электричество, вода, кондиционер, постель и связь. Передатчик я настрою только на мой личный номер, чтобы ты случайно больше ни на кого не вышел.

Феникс почти упал на кровать. Действие стимулятора, видимо, заканчивалось, а боль проснулась ещё наверху, и это было заметно.

\- Дэн, запоминай номер. Боюсь, скоро опять бредить начну, - слабо, но настойчиво повторил он и отключился сразу после того, как назвал все цифры номера.

 

...Камни, издалека казавшиеся гладкими, на самом деле представляли собой растрескавшиеся от времени и жары валуны и булыжники помельче, грозившие рассыпаться под ногами колючей крошкой. Каменные завалы перемежались довольно глубокими впадинами. Переход через поляну грозил затянуться, и даже он, при всей своей тренированности, не мог преодолеть её, как ровное место. Перебираясь через длинную, протянувшуюся вдоль всего поля гряду острых обломков, он пожалел, что не пошёл в обход. Поначалу ему почудилось, что это заняло бы больше времени, чем переход напрямую. Как знать. Сейчас он уже сомневался в правильности своего решения. Не то, чтобы он переоценил свои силы, но сколько же он потратит их сейчас зря… А возвращаться уже поздно.

Феникс почти перебрался через гребень каменного завала, когда боковым зрением заметил слева ленивое, но определенно живое движение. Он замер и медленно повернул голову.

Драться с огромной змеёй, чьё тело было словно выточено из живого горячего камня, он не стал. Всё равно бы не справился. Однако при всей стремительности, змее было нужно время, чтобы развернуться. Промахнувшись в броске один раз, она дала ему время уйти дальше и скрыться за камнем. Пришлось подождать, пока встревоженное пресмыкающееся удалилось на безопасное расстояние.

Он добрался до противоположного края поляны несколько быстрее, чем опасался вначале – всплеск адреналина придал ему скорости и ловкости. Но уже в тени листвы ему показалось, что становится жарковато. Это чувство он сначала отнёс за счёт того же адреналина. Но вскоре стало ясно, что начала барахлить терморегуляция походного комбинезона. Индикатор работы регулятора выдавал азбуку Морзе вместо ровно горящего огонька. Не смертельно, хотя и неприятно. Помнится, когда-то он совершал и не такие марш-броски, без всяких термокостюмов. Выживет и сейчас.

И всё же, жара выматывала. Пришлось сделать ещё один привал, хотя он и не планировал останавливаться до контрольной точки. Казалось, что посидеть в тени будет приятно – но это только казалось. Влажность и непривычные запахи затрудняли дыхание, давили на грудь. Аромат неизвестного цветущего кустарника начал кружить голову. Нет, надо двигаться. Он взглянул на часы. Темнеть начнёт часа через полтора. Что ж, если он сегодня доберётся до контрольной точки и ещё успеет отойти от неё в сторону третьей – можно будет считать, что плана он придерживается. Неожиданно вспомнилось, что с утра он ничего не ел, и тут же с удивлением понял, что и не хочет. Жара.

Он словно физически ощущал за спиной дыхание своего Охотника. Это чувство стало навязчивым и не отпускало ни на секунду. Ушло всё, что имело значение до начала этой гонки по джунглям. Любовь, долг, слово, все личные трудности, все те, кто ждал его возвращения – всё отступило. Осталось только это неприкрытое соперничество. Ты меня или я тебя. И других вариантов нет.

Когда он ввязывался в это приключение, он воспринимал его как ещё одно дело, которое нужно сделать для решения их с ребятами проблем. Он был уверен в своих силах и в благоприятном исходе, пусть даже через опасности, возможно – боль и страх, но он знал, что выберется. Сейчас впервые пришло понимание того, что не всё так однозначно. Стало даже немного совестно оттого, что он позволил себе так увлечься. Трудно было сказать, что именно заставило его задуматься. Может быть, именно ощущение Охотника позади. Может быть то, что переход перестал даваться относительно легко. Даже в том болоте, когда он испытывал давно забытое угасание сил и сомнения – а доберусь ли до берега? – даже там всё казалось в порядке вещей. Теперь же он ловил себя на том, что идёт всего второй час, и дорога не самая трудная, но он уже начинает уставать. Это было непривычно и внушало настоящий страх, не чувство опасности, а именно страх. Страх не дойти...

 

***

 

\- Дэн…

\- Да, командир?

\- Ты только не горячись с врачами. Сам говоришь, опасно. Я выкарабкаюсь. Ты же принёс, что хотел?

\- Принёс.

Дэн не стал уточнять, что принесённые им антибиотики, хотя и были эффективны, в данном случае могли оказаться бесполезными. Во-первых, лихорадка у Феникса далеко не первый день и первые инъекции сильно опоздали. Во-вторых, состояние усложнялось раной в плече. И в-третьих… В-третьих, как ни печально, железный организм командира дал сбой. Нервное и физическое истощение сделали своё дело. Тут требовалось проводить комплексное лечение, а не пытаться вытянуть раненого на одних антибиотиках. Это понимал даже Дэн с его довольно обобщёнными познаниями в медицине.

\- Пока не вернётся Аристов, я обещаю ни к кому не обращаться. А он мужик правильный…

Тут он обнаружил, что говорит в пустоту. Феникс опять потерял сознание.

Дэн осторожно ввёл ему принесённый препарат. Надо подняться наверх и разобраться с ужином - когда командир очнётся, его нужно непременно накормить. Потом подумал, что именно сейчас, когда раненый в обмороке, можно переменить постель. Сейчас тот хоть боли не почувствует. Всё время колоть анестетики тоже невозможно, и Феникс от них сам отказывался. Когда был в сознании.

 

…А лихорадку он подхватил позже. Сам виноват. Впрочем, вместе с лихорадкой он подхватил и этот шрам на лице, и разодранную спину, и чуть совсем не потерял руку.

Очередная остановка была у долгожданного источника. Вода била ключом из трещины на высоте метра от земли. Он сбросил на землю рюкзак, отвинтил крышку с фляги и подставил её под струю. Хотелось, как на Земле, подставить воде не пластиковый сосуд, а обе пригоршни, и пить сразу, пока не напьёшься… но этого делать было нельзя. Он уже наполнил флягу и полез в аптечку за дезинфицирующими таблетками, как вдруг неожиданный далёкий шум позади заставил мгновенно забыть о воде. Он машинально закрутил крышку и прикрепил флягу к поясу, отступив так, чтобы за спиной оказалась каменная стена, а не открытое пространство. Надо бы скрыться в кустах, но он не мог определить, с какой стороны доносится шум. Неужели его уже догнали? Да нет, это не Охотник. Он не стал бы так ломиться сквозь джунгли.

А в конторе врали, что больших хищников на этом участке не водится.

Разрывая сплетения лиан, ломая тонкие стволы «бамбука», к поляне у скалы вывалилось нечто. Нечто имело рост под два метра, длинные передние лапы с когтями, уродливые и огромные задние – как у увеличенного раза в два земного кенгуру. Серая шкура, покрытая клочковатой торчащей во все стороны шерстью, маленькие блестящие глазки и клыкастая пасть в сочетании с ростом производили сильное впечатление. Нечто повело безобразной мордой, оглядывая скалу, деревья и замершего человека. Верхняя губа над пастью приподнялась, и раздалось приглушённое рычание.

Спокойно. Не факт, что он бросится. Он пришёл на водопой. Надо медленно освободить ему дорогу.

Феникс, не сводя глаз со зверя, сделал плавный шаг в сторону зарослей, открывая тому подход к источнику. Глазки с неподвижной головы следили за его передвижениями. Конечно, зверь будет следить за всем, что движется. Он снова замер, прикидывая, что лучше – остаться стоять в непосредственной близости от чудовищных когтей или всё же дойти до спасительных деревьев? И будут ли они спасительными?

Животное не переставало рычать, и тут он обратил внимание на длинный облезлый хвост, нервно хлестнувший по серым бокам.

Не психуй, чудо инопланетное… ухожу я, ухожу…

Еще шаг. И осторожное движение правой руки к резаку на поясе сзади. Потому что если это прыгнет, руками от него не отобьёшься. А прыгнуть может. Странно. Неужели для местных животных уже привычен человеческий запах и настолько раздражает один вид человека? Не должен этот зверь прыгать, не должен, он же видит, что я ухожу!

Левая рука нашарила пристегнутый к бедру нож.

Хвост зверя бил по бокам уже непрерывно, рычание звучало всё громче.

 

…Интересно, на сколько ему хватит сил?

Мысли текли размеренно и спокойно, независимо от шумного прерывающегося дыхания, от дёргающей левую руку резкой горячей боли, от мутного лёгкого тумана перед глазами, от того, что его довольно ощутимо мотало из стороны в сторону.

Там, на поляне, он не помнил, как всё закончилось. Просто вдруг закончилось – и вот уже хрипящий зверь медленно уползает в заросли, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Кажется, нож распорол его морду вместе с одним глазом. К сожалению, чудовище ещё при первом прыжке хвостом выбило из руки Феникса «антипов», и он так и не сумел добраться до него до финала боя. Сейчас ему самому не верилось, что он с одним ножом справился с этим монстром. Спроси – как, не ответил бы. Потому что не помнил. Но как когти вспороли комбинезон на спине – помнил. И как зубы сомкнулись на левой руке – тоже. И как только он смог нож перекинуть в правую. Но смог. Слава Богу, правая рука цела. И ноги. Хорош бы он был… А комбинезон – чёрт с ним. Повреждения были бы некстати, если бы работала терморегулировка, а сейчас ему так даже лучше, появилась естественная вентиляция.

Он остановился перед большим завалом. Когда-то ветер повалил «бамбук», целую широкую полосу, протянувшуюся поперёк его пути так далеко в обе стороны, как хватало взгляда. Сейчас они, поросшие ветвистыми кустарниками и переплетённые лианами-удавами, представляли собой непроходимую преграду. Что ж, всё равно пора остановиться. Судя по карте, он прошёл около пяти километров от места боя. Не было надежд на то, что Охотник потратит много времени на вычисление его маршрута. Следов на этот раз много.

Сначала он занялся рукой. Наспех наложенная повязка вся промокла от крови, нужно было найти в аптечке кровоостанавливающее и сделать нормальную перевязку. Чёрт, ведь уже присел, уже не так гудит в голове, уже прошла лёгкая тошнота, почему жевсё ещё туман в глазах? Так, рука в порядке. Даже работает. Пальцы сгибаются, локоть тоже, больно – но это такие мелочи. Чёрт, как же хочется пить. Он снял с пояса флягу, зубами отвернул крышку и сделал несколько торопливых глотков. Хорошо ещё, смог наполнить флягу до того, как появился этот…

И тут его словно обожгло. Он не успел тогда продезинфицировать эту воду. Да что ж у него с головой!

Старый дедовский приём с двумя пальцами помог освободить желудок, но тревога осталась. Кто знает, что успел усвоить его организм за эти полминуты… Рассиживаться было некогда. Он должен был к вечеру добраться до третьей точки.

Этой же ночью он понял, что болен. И дело было не только в постоянной ноющей боли - к ней он уже привык и действовал левой рукой почти так же, как и здоровой правой. Беспокоили тяжёлая, гудящая голова, да непроходящий туман перед глазами. Кроме ухудшения собственно зрения он уже который час чувствовал лёгкий зуд. Неужели всё-таки аллергическая реакция на воду пошла? Или это ещё из болота привет? Феникс не был медиком, но, чтобы понять, что ты нездоров, необязательно быть врачом.

Третью точку он нашёл, хотя и с трудом. Свет медленно угасал, из-за деревьев наползали чёрные бархатные тени, обволакивая предметы вокруг, делая их вообще неразличимыми для его затуманенных глаз. Жара сменилась холодом. Странно, вчера так холодно не было, - подумал он и понял, что это не холод – озноб.

Да у тебя жар, парень.

Будильник вырвал его из липких объятий ядовито-зелёного болота только третьим сигналом. Несколько минут понадобилось, чтобы прийти в себя, стряхнуть с сознания последние обрывки кошмара. Ресницы слипались так, что для простого моргания приходилось прикладывать некоторые усилия. Всё-таки воспаление. В фляге воды хватило на то, чтобы промыть глаза. Стало чуть легче. Зрение не улучшилось, но хотя бы отпала надобность бороться с неоткрывающимися веками за каждый взгляд. Теперь он был полностью готов к походу, если не считать того, что голова кружилась, и в ней аккуратно постукивало молоточком – ерунда, не головой идти надо, а ноги у него в порядке. Левая рука при каждом движении отдавала тупой болью, но это не мешало ею работать. Оставалась проблема с маршрутом. Когда он развернул перед собой карту, то обнаружил, что вполне может при увеличении увидеть и координаты следующей точки, и наметить путь к ней. Однако он понимал, что если сейчас ещё в состоянии различить эти линии, то через полдня может уже не разглядеть их и в самом крупном масштабе. Эта мысль вызвала новый приступ страха – страха остаться слепым в незнакомых джунглях, да ещё с Охотником за спиной. Но у него не оставалось вариантов. Только один – запомнить карту, основные ориентиры и расстояния. Он надеялся, что как бы ни повернулось дело с глазами, но он будет в состоянии разбирать дорогу. Нашёл же он сейчас сигнальную панель.

Третий сигнал ушёл в центр. Пора двигаться. Сегодня он будет идти медленнее, это придётся учитывать. Он от души пожелал, чтобы на пути ему больше не встретился зверь…

 

***

 

Феникс пришёл в себя уже ночью. Дэн успел заснуть на своей импровизированной постели на полу около его кровати, однако проснулся сразу, как только почувствовал слабое движение рядом в темноте. Нашарил рядом пульт, включил неяркое освещение – несмотря на слепоту раненого, ему чудилось, что резкий свет может причинить тому боль.

Феникс полулежал на локте, напряжённо вглядываясь незрячими глазами в пространство, как будто искал что-то.

\- Я здесь, командир, - тихо окликнул Дэн, не позволяя себе осознать болезненный укол жалости.

\- Что ты делал в джунглях? - неожиданно спросил тот.

Ну вот. И отвечать, всё-таки, придётся. Кажется, он забыл, что сам отказался слушать объяснения. Оно и неудивительно - у него жар, он вообще только что вынырнул из бреда.

\- Я - егерь.

\- Ну да, конечно. Это же планетка-заповедник. Сафари...

Феникс откинулся обратно на подушку, закрыв глаза. Дэн вздохнул. Миновало. Тут же мелькнула мысль – «Трус, ты опять боишься признаний».

\- Ты знал, что я там делал, Дэн.

Негромкий хрипловатый голос звучал почти как всегда – уверенно и спокойно, и только прерывистое дыхание напоминало о состоянии говорившего.

\- Ты знал о преследователях. Ты говорил с ними. Они командовали тобой. Ты точно знал, кто стрелял.

\- Нет, - вырвалось у него. – Тогда ещё не знал.

\- Это неважно. Ты - чистильщик. Верно?

Ответить Дэн смог не сразу. Феникс его опередил.

\- Я помню, что сказал там, в джунглях. Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять. - Он помолчал, переводя дыхание. - Я просто должен знать.

\- Да, верно, - первые слова пришлось выталкивать силой. – Я должен был добить тебя и уничтожить тело. Это моя работа.

Этот ответ Феникса не удивил и не разочаровал.

\- Если они найдут меня, тебя уволят без выходного пособия? - серьёзно спросил он, не открывая глаз.

Дэн пожал плечами.

\- Можно и так сказать. Но это меня волнует в последнюю очередь, командир.

\- Зато это волнует меня. – Фразы стали короче, отрывистее, а паузы между ними увеличились. - Я же не младенец. Тебя могут просто убрать. Мне нельзя тут оставаться.

Он что, совсем с ума сошёл?

\- Мне прямо сейчас тебя сдать или можно подождать до утра? - резко поинтересовался Дэн. Так резко, что самому не по себе стало.

Феникс медленно повернул к нему голову, открыл глаза, поморщился. Дэн понял - тот всё время забывает о своей слепоте.

\- Ну, зачем ты так! – и надолго закашлялся. – Просто… ты звонил Димке?

Вот оно. Впервые Дэну от всей души захотелось, чтобы именно сейчас командир впал обратно в беспамятство. Он был готов в красках рассказать историю, как попал на Каджеро после армии, поведать о том, как легко согласился на эту работу, даже не поинтересовавшись оплатой и узнать обязанности, и как не отказался, когда узнал их. Он был готов описать каждого убитого, которого помнил, всё, что угодно – лишь бы не говорить сейчас об этом.

\- Дэн! – почти прежний командирский окрик.

Нет, терять сознание Феникс не собирался. Наверное, первые две дозы препарата начали действовать, и он временно возвращался в норму, судя по интонациям. Или думал, что возвращается. Или… в общем, придётся отвечать. Ладно.

\- Нет, командир. Не звонил, - хорошо, голос ровный, от той резкости и следа не осталось.

\- Почему?

\- Я не буду сообщать ему о тебе.

Феникс повернулся и снова поднялся на локте так резко, что Дэн вздрогнул.

\- В чём дело? – по его лицу скользнула гримаса боли, пронзившей тело от порывистого движения. Но сейчас главными были не физические ощущения.

Дэн глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты сказал, что это неважно. А это важно.

\- Что важно? Кончай мямлить! – Феникс начал раздражаться, и, казалось, это раздражение придавало ему сил.

\- Твоим Охотником был Индиго, - рубанул Дэн, понимая, что дальше тянуть некуда. - Поэтому он будет последним, кому я сообщу о том, что ты жив.

Наступившую тишину, казалось, можно было потрогать рукой – такой плотной и тяжёлой она была.

Наверное, будь Феникс на ногах, сейчас Дэн лежал бы на полу со свернутой челюстью. Однако на этот раз он был готов принять на себя огонь гнева командира. Потому что чувствовал свою правоту. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Феникс сможет сформулировать свои эмоции в слова вроде «Какого чёрта!»

\- Ты уверен? – вопрос прозвучал невероятно тихо.

\- Я видел его в нашей конторе, когда он получал деньги. А потом нашёл фамилию в документах.

Слегка удивлённый реакцией, Дэн не стал рассказывать о своём знакомстве с Кариной, это сейчас не главное.

 

…Он не знал. Он просто спасал свою девушку. Он просто пытался сам решить проблему. Он не хотел, он бы никогда… Димка не виноват. Он не знал…

 

\- Вот клоун, - как-то безнадёжно и растерянно сказал Феникс.

\- Ты что... Поверил? - Дэн уже был настолько изумлён, что не смог этого скрыть. Не мог Феникс вот так поверить, что его лучший друг – киллер!

Однако следующий вопрос поразил его ещё больше.

\- Сколько получает Охотник? Если убивает?

\- Семьсот пятьдесят тысяч.

\- Отлично. Значит, не зря всё.

Дэн порадовался, что пока не вставал на ноги. Что - отлично? Что - не зря?! Он уже был готов предположить, что раненый точно сошел с ума, и тут его озарила догадка.

\- Ты знал? Вы это втроём и придумали?

Феникс неожиданно рассмеялся, но тут же резко оборвал смех.

\- Втроём с кем?

\- Тебя ведь тоже Хан привёл?

\- Тоже?!

\- У Индиго на документах тоже стоит гриф «Алекс».

А вот теперь спокойствие Феникса моментально улетучилось.

\- Когда я найду эту тварь… - начал он негромко, и в этой негромкости звенела такая ярость, что Дэн поёжился, но продолжения не последовало. Разговор и внезапно вспыхнувший гнев отняли у раненого слишком много сил. Он уронил голову обратно на подушку и, казалось, снова забылся. Дэн подождал минуту, выключил свет и попробовал закрыть глаза. Сон не шёл. В голове не укладывалось недосказанное командиром. Кому из них пришла в голову эта безумная идея? Какую роль сыграл во всем Хан? Зачем они это затеяли? Неужели только ради денег? Это на них совершенно не похоже.

\- Помнишь, Димка голограмму своей девушки показывал? – прервал его мысли Феникс.

\- Помню, - тут же ответил Дэн.

Он не сильно соврал, хотя помнил только улыбчивые ямочки на щеках и длинные чёрные волосы.

\- Она попала в историю. Круче, чем они в своё время с Индиго попадали.

Дэн терпеливо ждал, пока Феникс переводил дыхание. Надо было его прервать и заставить уснуть, но тот явно был намерен довести рассказ до конца. Если сможет, конечно.

\- Наркотики, долги, потом лечение. Там нужны были бешеные деньги и никак иначе. Я пробовал...

Дэн не стал уточнять - как. Пусть говорит, не надо его перебивать. Да чего там - если уж Феникс не смог решить проблему, значит, решения не было.

\- И тут Хан… Сам пришёл, сволочь… Это он хорошо придумал, - Феникс помолчал. – Он кто?

Дэн не сразу понял, что это вопрос.

\- Хан – кадровик. Вербовщик. Ищет Охотников и Жертв. Находит. Я им заинтересовался, когда обнаружил, что и тебя, и Индиго один вербовщик привёл. Я раньше не знал, что он здесь работает. Я из внешних агентов вообще никого не знаю. Только имена, и те ненастоящие.

\- Алекс… - в голосе звучала непривычная для Феникса явная ненависть. – Вырос из Алика в Алекса… Димка прав был. Сволочь он. Что же мы ему сделали, а?

Дэн задумался. Для него это было очевидно – он так долго наблюдал за всеми со стороны, что не сделать выводы на его месте мог только полный тупица. Объяснять ли это Фениксу?

\- Не молчи, Дэн, - вдруг тихо попросил тот. – Говори.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Хан с самого начала хотел быть на его месте.

\- Не понял?

\- Ты сделал Индиго командиром отделения.

\- Да, Аякса тоже. И тебя.

\- Я и был командиром отделения. Аякс стоит этой должности, а вот Димка вызывал сомнения почти у всех, кроме тебя.

\- И тех, кто поступил под его командование. Ребята его приняли. А это главное…

\- Ни я, ни Аякс не были твоими друзьями, - продолжил, словно его не прерывали, Дэн.

\- Как это – не были? Ты что, Дэн? – от возмущения Феникс снова ожил.

\- Не были, командир. Мы твои друзья по службе. Приятели, коллеги, сослуживцы. А Димка – твой друг по крови.

Они помолчали, а потом Дэн совсем тихо добавил:

\- Поэтому я и не мог поверить, когда понял, кто в тебя стрелял. Не укладывалось в голове.

\- Он не знал. – Голос Феникса отвердел, стал уверенным и убедительным. – Он пошёл на это потому, что его девушка погибала. А что я – его Жертва, он не знал точно так же, как и я не знал, что он – мой Охотник. Сам посуди, как он мог меня опознать, если следы я заметал большим веником. А в тот единственный раз, когда он меня видел… - голос оборвался.

\- В прицел, - жёстко продолжил Дэн.

\- Да, в прицел. Я стоял к нему спиной и шёл такой ливень…

\- Ты меня убеждаешь или себя?

Дэн сам не понимал, почему так хочет, чтобы Индиго оказался виноват. Или не хочет. Просто сейчас все из внешнего мира казались ему врагами. И прежде, чем поверить в невиновность даже лучшего друга Феникса, ему нужно исключить все возможности предательства.

\- Дэн… ты сам узнал меня только тогда, когда заглянул в лицо с расстояния вытянутой руки, - устало сказал Феникс, в который уже раз бессильно откидываясь на подушку. – Димка не знал.

То ли заснул, то ли опять потерял сознание. Доконал его этот разговор. Но сказать надо было. Так что же – звонить или не звонить? Вот в чём вопрос, чёрт бы его драл.

Командир так уверен! И в самом деле. Дэн сел на постели, взявшись обеими руками за голову. Поверить, что Димка-Индиго мог вот так выстрелить в спину своего друга – как можно? Дэн, что с тобой, как ты мог?

А внутри скрёбся гадкий червячок из той жизни, которой он жил последние месяцы, с довольно мерзким аргументом, но тоже в пользу Индиго. Ведь если бы он знал, кто его Жертва, в его же интересах было бы дать Фениксу уйти. Раз они работали ради одного и того же, денег они получили бы больше, чем в случае гибели Жертвы. Они же не знали, что Жертва никогда не доходит.

Дэн придавил гнусного червячка, но аргумент был последним. Он встал, бесшумно поднялся из подвала наверх, чтобы не мешать Фениксу, и достал телефон. Прикрепил клипсу на ухо, назвал номер и долго безрезультатно ждал, когда с той стороны хоть кто-нибудь ответит.

 

***

 

Димка не знал. Он не мог знать. Феникс сам сделал так, чтобы никто ничего не знал, не волновался зря, не останавливал. Теперь-то ясно, что Димка поступил так же. Тоже не хотел тревожить, не хотел объяснять, не хотел, чтобы останавливали... Как странно. Они так берегли друг друга, что чуть не потеряли…

 

…Увидеть тогда Хана на пороге их квартиры было более чем неожиданно. Павел не знал, чего ждать от визита, и не знал, хочет ли видеть бывшего подчинённого. Чернов никогда не был замечен в тёплых товарищеских чувствах, зато был замечен в расчётливых рациональных действиях. Все, что он делал, преследовало цель. Зачем Хан пришёл сегодня?

Пришёл он по делу. Усевшись в угловое кресло гостиной, он изложил цель своего визита. Павел выслушал его предложение с внешне равнодушным видом, внутри же всё кипело - это же не просто развлечение для богатых, это противозаконно, это нужно прекратить… Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что «прекратить» это ему одному не под силу. И нет времени. Совсем нет времени. Хан появился в момент, когда отказаться от его предложения было невозможно. Он как знал, когда прийти - ни днём раньше, ни днём позже. Совпадение? Не бывает таких совпадений. Ловушка? Да, возможно, но зачем? Зачем это Хану? Или он не врёт, и правда совмещает приятное с полезным - предлагает шанс, а сам за это получает гонорар, как вербовщик. Конечно, в угрызения совести этого типа поверить может только полный идиот, но нет времени думать. Нет времени анализировать. Надо соглашаться. Он справится. Он всегда справлялся. Хан это знает, потому и предлагает.

Павел взял визитку и счел, что гостю пора выметаться. Однако тот медлил.

\- У тебя всё? - в лоб спросил Павел. Яснее указать на дверь можно было только руками.

\- Ну, почти, - отозвался Хан, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. - Когда тебя искал, выяснил, на кого квартирка эта зарегистрирована… Господина Ревнёва с Каджеро ты помнишь, разумеется.

Хан выдержал паузу, но Павел не поддался, промолчал.

\- Квартирку-то для его старшей дочки сняли, ещё до нашего с ним знакомства во время приснопамятного штурма. Качественно запрятали концы, но я же не просто психолог, я хорошо информированный психолог… Записали на фамилию матери.

Выражение лица Павел сохранил невозмутимое. Отвечать не стал – потому что ответить было нечего.

\- Ну… Это я так. Подумал, ты сам копать не будешь, а знать должен.

Нет, он не знал. Ничего он не знал, хотя напрашивалось. Тогда, на Каджеро, погибло не так много женщин с детьми. Можно было и сопоставить факты. Фамилия, фамилия… Мало ли, что фамилия? Она же с доктором Ревнёвых была знакома. Можно было просто спросить… не хотел копаться, бередить. Не хотел знать.

Хан давно ушёл, оставив в руках Павла кусок пластика, бурю в душе и зарождающийся азарт борьбы. Ладно. Теперь у него появилась уверенность, что история закончится хорошо. Конечно, полностью доверять Хану Павел не мог. Но с другой стороны – если тот не соврал, что является вербовщиком этой конторы, то он сам заинтересован в том, чтобы Павел участвовал в этом сафари. А зачем бы ему врать? Нет, это правда. А если это правда… Чем он рискует? Ну, кроме собственной жизни? Да ничем. А жизнь… Павел усмехнулся. Чтобы отнять у Феникса его жизнь, придётся очень сильно постараться.

Да, он твёрдо решил, что Охотником не пойдёт. И дело не только в том, что Жертве больше платят. Хан, конечно, был прав, когда сказал, что он, Феникс, способен убить при любых обстоятельствах. Да, способен. Но, слава Богу, он в состоянии сам определять, когда наступили эти «любые обстоятельства». И в этой, новой жизни, где есть Ника, он убивать не будет. Он обойдёт убийцу. Никто не может сделать это лучше, чем тот, кто сам всю жизнь был охотником. Он справится.

Конечно, есть вариант, что противником окажется превосходящий его по классу профессионал. Или что игра будет нечестной. Но так ли давно его называли птицей удачи? Пусть ему не повезло тогда с тем захватом, но с тех пор прошло много времени, и больше ему не на что было жаловаться. Случившееся с Ритой – не его вина. А в остальном ему всё время везло. Повезёт и сейчас.

 

Повезло, да. Просто счастливчик. Да, выжил. А толку? Всё равно что утонуть в том болоте с чёртовой капустой, да ты и так почти утонул. Не стоит себя обманывать, никуда ты не выбрался. Дэн - это временная задержка, он не сможет долго держать тебя на плаву. Даже если он дозвонится до Димки - и что? Что они вдвоём смогут сделать? Это хуже болота…

 

А Ника ждёт. Он же обещал… Ника, почему ты сама мне не сказала? Ну, конечно. Хотела, чтобы полюбили тебя, а не папины миллионы. Сколько же раз тебя подставляли, львёнок мой, что ты никому не доверяешь, даже мне…

 

Даже тебе. А ты хоть раз дал ей понять, что любишь? Ты хоть слово ей об этом сказал? Она же ждала, каждый день ждала, и не надо этих глупостей, что настоящей любви слов не нужно… нужно. Ты ей ни разу не сказал этих трёх важных для неё слов. А теперь ты не вернёшься. И она так и не будет знать.

 

Ты только не плачь, Ника. Всё ещё будет хорошо, даже без меня. Только не плачь.

Или это не слёзы? Это дождь…

 

…Дождь начался неожиданно, после нескольких крупных капель, сразу и хлёстко ударил в лицо тугими струями. Он с наслаждением подставил прикрытые глаза свежему теплому водопаду. Стоять так, чувствуя живительную чистую влагу каждой клеточкой, было невообразимо приятно.

Он двинулся вперёд. Идти получалось теперь медленно, ещё медленнее, чем до начала дождя, потому что на мокрой траве скользили ноги, ещё - потому что он уже почти ни черта вокруг не видел, и ещё по одной, более важной причине, в которой он упрямо не хотел себе признаваться. Силы таяли буквально с каждым шагом, и вместе с ними также быстро исчезала надежда на то, что он вообще движется в правильном направлении.

Чёрт возьми, сейчас бы сесть в мокрую траву, просто сесть, сняв опостылевший капюшон, запрокинуть голову, чтобы ливень смыл пот, грязь и липкое омерзительное ощущение смерти. Это чувство не поддавалось контролю, оно было в сердце, в лёгких, в голове, оно пропитало кожу. Однако нельзя остановиться, нельзя сидеть, нужно двигаться, уже пятый день, уже пройдена предпоследняя точка, скоро финиш, и нужно идти. Где-то там, впереди – черта, за которой жизнь и свобода, за которой его ждёт Ника.

«Я обещал, что вернусь, значит, вернусь. Только дождись меня».

Он повторял это, как мантру, в такт неверным шагам, и вдруг в окружающем его тумане чётко увидел её спокойное лицо. Она дождётся, ты только иди.

Но эти мысли и жуткая, давящая, всё увеличивающаяся усталость не мешали ему трезво рассуждать. Пока ещё не мешали. Несмотря на свою мантру, он знал, что не дойдёт. Без зрения, без ориентиров в чужих джунглях, с непонятной лихорадкой, медленно, но верно лишающей его последних сил. Те царапины и пара ожогов с укусами, которыми его наградил последний плюющийся зверь с многочисленными зубами, да и все предыдущие раны сами по себе смертельными не были. Однако всего вместе было больше чем достаточно, чтобы он вскоре загнулся в чёртовых колючих зарослях. Охотник же за спиной всё ближе, его приближение чувствовалось в этом тяжёлом воздухе, пахнущем непонятной травой, сыростью и смертью. Почему до сих пор нет выстрела, он не понимал, и эта неторопливость преследователя начинала сводить его с ума.

Он помнил карту и, как ему казалось, двигался в нужную сторону, пусть и едва переставляя ноги. До сих пор ориентиром ему служила Сиана, которая жаркой белой кляксой ещё несколько минут назад бесстрастно висела слева, как и полагалось. Но теперь она была скрыта дождевой тучей, и ни одного яркого пятна в мареве угасающего зрения не осталось.

По-хорошему, надо бы переждать дождь, чтобы Сиана снова вышла на небо, и продолжать идти, хотя бы приблизительно придерживаясь маршрута. «Нельзя оставаться долго на одном месте, - стучало в голове, заглушая голос рассудка. – Нельзя подставляться. Пока не упадёшь – надо идти. Она ждёт». Он понимал, что делает глупость, с каждым шагом, возможно, уклоняясь от маршрута, на который потом уже не сможет вернуться. Но сопротивляться самому сильному из инстинктов – стремлению выжить - он уже не мог. Нельзя подставить себя под пулю Охотника. А что тот рядом, он знал наверняка. И ещё знал, что мишень из него сейчас – лучше не придумаешь. А значит, надо было идти, даже если это бесполезно.

Под ногой хрустнула крупная ветка, сапог соскользнул с мокрой коры, и он не смог удержать равновесие, не помогла даже палка, служившая ему то ли костылем, то ли тростью слепца. Последним движением он успел отбросить палку чуть в сторону, чтобы не напороться на её острие, и упал. Это уже третье падение под ливнем, а сколько их было раньше, он и считать перестал. Кажется, рефлексы всё ещё работают, хотя тело слушается с каждым разом всё хуже. Ничего не сломал и даже ушибов в свою коллекцию не прибавил. Просто снова надо вставать, снова делать усилие, снова искать отброшенную опору, снова шагать. Он зло усмехнулся, уперся в землю кулаками и сжал зубы.

«Всё равно поднимусь. Ты меня не достанешь», - упрямо подумал он, сопротивляясь собственному страху.

Мысль о преследователе подстегнула, помогла собраться и всё-таки встать. Ногой нащупал палку - она оказалась рядом, что обрадовало. Да, теперь для счастья надо так немного: суметь наклониться, взять опору, выпрямиться, потом сделать первый шаг и дальше всё пойдёт проще. А ещё для счастья была нужна она. И до неё нужно было дойти. Даже если всё в этом чужом ядовито-зелёном мире прёт против него, даже если он сам знает, что не сможет этого сделать...

... Менее удачно. Падение в кустарнике с шипами едва не закончилось выколотым и без того бесполезным глазом...

…Чёрт… Опять эта хитро загнутая ветка под ногами. Он, не видя, уже понял, что это то же самое место. Кажется, во время последнего падения он здорово потерял ориентацию в пространстве и просто вернулся на то же место. Надо же – почти полчаса пути проделаны впустую. Лучше бы он тогда просто остался здесь сидеть, не потерял бы столько сил зря.

А вот теперь он точно понял, что с этого места не сможет найти правильную дорогу. В голове уже путались данные о маршруте, видимо, подступающий лихорадочный жар всё-таки начал действовать на сознание. Жаропонижающее в аптечке закончилось ещё утром. Он повернулся лицом в ту сторону, откуда сейчас пришёл и напряжённо попытался всмотреться в белесо-серый туман, существующий только для него. Тщетно. Новый порыв ветра снова швырнул в лицо тяжёлые струи ливня. Наслаждения это уже не принесло – дождь бил, не освежая, а вызывая головную боль. Он вспомнил древнюю китайскую пытку водой. Древние китайцы знали, что делали.

Дороги нет.

Ноги отказывались держать, и желание упасть на землю стало просто всепоглощающим, но он упрямо стоял, понимая, что если сейчас сдастся, то подняться уже не сможет. Встречать Охотника в положении лёжа не хотелось. Если сейчас раздастся выстрел, то он будет сделан в живого человека, а не в полутруп на земле.

Сердце замерло. Внезапно в угасающем сознании вспыхнул прежний Феникс - чуткий и внимательный. Прямо в спину ему смотрел Охотник.

Красный круг мишени на левой лопатке ощущался просто физически реальным. Почему же он не стреляет, сколько можно тянуть? Это было хуже дьявольского тумана в глазах, хуже дурманящего жара в разбитом теле, хуже дробящего мозг ливня. Ожидание конца.

\- Стреляй же, мать твою! – хрипло сказал он вслух.

И Охотник как будто услышал.

Страшный удар бросил его вперёд, но палка-опора не дала сразу упасть.

Неожиданно окружающий ад прекратился. Ливень перестал хлестать по щекам и теперь нежно гладил кожу. Дикая усталость, до сих пор причинявшая лишь боль, вдруг стала мягкой, как меховой ковер в её комнате, обняла и настойчиво потащила вниз. Под немеющей щекой – мокрая трава. Пахнет почти как на Земле. И дождь…

 

…А может, это и не дождь. Просто тут ужасно душно и жарко. Хотя кондиционер работает.

«Должно быть, лихорадка обостряется, - отстранённо подумал он. - Иначе откуда бы в подвале Дэна из стен выросли колючие лианы, такие отчётливо видимые, при условии, что зрение так и не возвращалось?»

\- Ника… - шевельнул он губами и провалился в колючие заросли.


	14. Chapter 14

### Глава 3

 

\- Алекс! Этот отчёт вас совершенно не касается!

Меня всё касается, лапуля, особенно то, что ты так спешишь спрятать. А вот не оставляй открытыми документы.

\- Кариночка! Всё, успокойтесь, я улетучиваюсь и больше не доставлю вам хлопот. Меня вовсе не интересует ваш отчёт. Меня интересует совсем другое.

Хан выскочил из кабинета Карины и направился прямиком в родной кадровый отдел.

Он, конечно, всегда интересовался любыми документами, оставленными без присмотра на столах сотрудников. Опыт показал, что иногда таким образом можно найти самую неожиданную и нужную информацию, узнать вещи, которые обычным путём никогда бы не узнал. Забывчивость и халатность сотрудников иногда его даже удивляла... как и сейчас. Уйти из кабинета, оставив открытым отчёт по второму уровню – надо ж додуматься. Однако сам Хан Карине сейчас был даже благодарен. Когда он заскочил к ней за дежурным отказом на дежурное предложение поужинать вместе, последнее, что он ожидал – это получить новую информацию по закрытому, казалось, делу. В отчёте Карины его зацепило одно донельзя знакомое имя.

Сейчас он почти бежал к своему компьютеру, мысленно постукивая себя по голове – как, как, чёрт побери, ты мог упустить такой момент? Тоже мне, кадровик. Конечно, егерей он на работу не принимал, но хоть своими, посвящёнными во второй уровень, можно было поинтересоваться?

В голове мелькнула дурацкая мысль: «А вот Феникс бы всех на собеседование повызывал бы, лично бы познакомился».

Феникс.

 

С того момента, когда оператор сафари сообщил, что выстрел был сделан, Жертва мертва, и чистильщик взялся за работу, Хан заставил себя не думать больше о нём. Незнакомое до сих пор чувство, трудно поддающееся идентификации, мешало спокойно жить и работать, и чтобы отделаться от него, пришлось потрудиться. А сейчас имя снова всплыло, и вместе с ним странная гложущая то ли тревога, то ли досада, то ли… то ли надежда - чёрт, а ведь вполне вероятно, что ничего ещё не закончилось!..

Потому что поверить в то, что этот самый чистильщик спокойно сделал свою работу именно с этой Жертвой, Хан никак не мог. Егерь Даниил Строганов, бывший спецназовец, чьё лицо на голограмме не оставляло никаких сомнений.

Надо же было такому случиться, чтобы тогда, когда добить нужно было не кого попало, а Феникса, именно Дэна поставили чистильщиком! Не верится, чтобы этот тугодум смог выстрелить в любимого командира.

Дэн не убил бы своего бывшего капитана, если тот оставался жив. Однако даже если он вынес Феникса из джунглей и теперь прячет у себя, это точно кончится плохо. Судьба самого Дэна Хана не волновала, но Феникс от Босса почти наверняка не уйдёт, даже если ему действительно повезло выжить. Кроме того, Хан знал, что он был серьёзно ранен, наверняка болен болотной лихорадкой и стопроцентно получил хорошее расстройство пищеварения, поскольку таблеток, обеззараживающих воду, ему должно было не хватать – запас их предусмотрительно не был рассчитан на все пять дней, как и запас аккумуляторов терморегулятора, и запас препаратов в аптечке. Хан сам контролировал, чтобы не хватало, хотя старался не для этой Жертвы...

Дэн хоть и тугодум, но к врачам он раненого на этом сафари не потащит. Медцентр, практически весь, находился под контролем Босса. Так что у Феникса есть все шансы загнуться у Дэна дома, даже если его и не вычислит больше никто, кроме Хана.

Что именно его встревожило больше, Хан не мог сформулировать. То ли то, что под угрозой сама схема сафари – Жертва не должна выжить, то ли то, что вынесенный Боссом персональный приговор не приведён в исполнение... то ли то, что смерти именно этого человека Хан никогда не хотел.

 

...Вызов к самому Боссу для него был неожиданностью. С одной стороны, именно Босс его в своё время и нанял, то есть, за что-то оценил, всё же. С другой - с тех пор не было ни одного особенно важного поручения, так, сплошная грязная работа. И вот теперь что-то может измениться. Что, заслужил, наконец, доверие?

Он ещё некоторое время поломал голову, но истинную причину такого внимания понял, только выслушав задание до самого конца. Девушка, о которой Босс говорил, несомненно, много для него значила, это было ясно. Конечно, то, что она спуталась с кем-то на Земле, было понятной причиной для беспокойства, но при чём тут он, вербовщик и инкассатор? При всём своём немирном прошлом Хан себя не считал пригодным в киллеры. Это слишком грязно… Правда, оказалось, Босс хотел не просто убрать наглеца, а убрать тихо, так, чтобы никто следов не обнаружил. Идея у него была простая по сути, но сложная по исполнению. Можно было начинать гордиться оказанным доверием и хвататься за голову одновременно. Загнать пацана в угол, вынудить самого сунуть голову в петлю… Да, сафари второго уровня было идеальным для этой цели - верная смерть по добровольному согласию и концы в воду, машина отлаженная. Только вот как заставить мирного парня с Земли пойти Жертвой в сафари?

Однако пацан оказался вовсе не пацаном и далеко не мирным. Крепкий орешек, бывший спецназовец, гроза женских сердец, неудивительно, что девушка купилась, да так намертво. Босс сам полностью не понимал, насколько серьёзно это увлечение, во всех смыслах. А Хан, как только увидел голографии - хорошо сработала слежка Босса, профессионально - сразу понял, что «убрать тихо» будет очень проблематично.

А ещё он понял, почему именно его на это дело выбрал Босс.

Эх, Феникс, Феникс… Угораздило же его вычислить на всей большой Земле одну-единственную девицу, с которой не стоило связываться.

Босс не ошибся в выборе исполнителя. План у Хана созрел почти сразу. Всё-таки, хоть он и не индиго, но интуиция у него развита - дай Бог каждому. Вот когда пригодится девчонка Язвы, которую он зачем-то дрессировал в своей постели несколько последних недель. План начинался с неё и заканчивался в джунглях Каджеро. Нужно было продумать пару моментов - как вернуть девчонку Язве наиболее натурально и как поднести идею с сафари Фениксу. И только ли Фениксу...

 

Чёрт, командир, я действительно не хотел этого для тебя. Я даже пытался помочь обойти Босса, хотя должен был делать точно наоборот. Ты сам в это влез, хотя я предлагал другой путь. Ты мог выбраться из всего и сразу, одним метким выстрелом, но предпочёл сдохнуть... неужели всерьёз поверил, что в таком мероприятии кто-то по-честному готов заплатить бешеные деньги потенциальному свидетелю? Вера в справедливость никогда так уж сильно не затмевала у тебя здравый рассудок. Надежда на порядочность людей по ту сторону закона могла греть кого угодно, только не тебя, ты слишком много о них знал. Тогда зачем ты сюда полез?

Хан в который раз махнул рукой на все эти вопросы. Он уже привык к тому, что Феникс был одним из немногих людей, чью логику постичь не представлялось возможным. То есть, теоретически Хан мог разложить все мотивации, все составляющие поведения Павла Лазарева, как и для любого другого человека. Но понять его, чисто по-человечески, Хан не мог. И это противоречие сводило с ума.

Может быть, в этой непостижимости и заключалось притяжение личности Феникса. Анализировать этот феномен можно было бесконечно, но сейчас перед Ханом стояла другая проблема. Нужно было узнать наверняка, насколько верны его предположения. Завтра - рейс на Землю. Значит, в распоряжении есть только сегодняшний день. Действовать надо быстро. Сегодня по графику Строганов дежурит в третью смену. Это значит, что он уходит из дома часа в три дня. Есть время, чтобы всё выяснить.

Что он сделает, если найдёт бывшего командира у Дэна, Хан не знал. Впервые не знал, что будет делать. Составилось уравнение со многими неизвестными. Нужно было найти способ решения этого уравнения как можно скорее, а для этого необходимо прояснить главное: жив ли Феникс.

 

***

 

\- Алекс! Этот отчёт вас совершенно не касается!

Карина, едва не закипая от негодования, оттеснила незваного гостя от своего кресла и быстрым движением пальцев закрыла документ на мониторе, так заинтриговавший его.

\- Кариночка! Всё, успокойтесь, я улетучиваюсь и больше не доставлю вам хлопот. Меня вовсе не интересует ваш отчёт. Меня интересует совсем другое.

Углубляться в то, что же интересовало его на самом деле, Карина не стала. Она решительно надавила кнопку открытия дверей и резко указала в сторону выхода. Подождала, пока Алекс выйдет, проводила его возмущённым взглядом. Что ему понадобилось в её кабинете с утра пораньше? Она досадливо хлопнула ладонью по столу, отчего виртуальный монитор выключился и будто свернулся в одну светящуюся точку, которая тут же исчезла.

Ведь до сих пор всегда закрывала документы, вставая из-за стола. Надо же, чтобы именно сегодня, когда она забыла это сделать и на секунду отошла в соседнюю комнату, у её компьютера нарисовался этот противный тип. Хорошо ещё это был он, а не Босс. Карина поёжилась. Да, растяпа, тот бы тебя точно не погладил по голове за открытый и оставленный без присмотра отчёт о сафари второго уровня.

Так. Сейчас должны прийти эти визитёры, протеже Аристова. Тоже очень вовремя. У неё на носу отчётность. Две. По обоим направлениям. А она будет развлекать этих кабинетных червей с Земли. Как будто Аристов не мог подождать пару недель и сам предоставить им всю информацию.

Входной сигнал возвестил о приходе гостей. Карина тяжело вздохнула, приняла непринуждённый вид и открыла дверь.

«Кабинетный червь», вошедший первым, заставил её брови удивлённо поползти вверх. «Червь» обладал крупным мощным телосложением, не уступающим, а в чём-то и превосходящим сложение фигуры Кледнера. Она не успела толком рассмотреть его лицо, уловила только дежурную приклеенную улыбку, когда в кабинете появился второй. Он был ростом чуть ниже первого, более гибкий и пропорционально сложённый, но мускулатурой он никак первому не уступал. А вот улыбки на красивом спокойном лице не было вовсе. Не было её и в холодных серых глазах, с порога впившихся в Карину внимательным цепким взглядом.

\- Позвольте представиться – Энтони Вельд, а это мой товарищ, Кирилл Крымов, - глубокий бас атлета-тяжеловеса, вошедшего первым, немного оглушил Карину, как и накануне по телефону. Натянутая улыбка его уже пропала, что сразу сделало его более естественным и приятным.

Он остановился с одной стороны её стола, а Крымов с каменным лицом застыл с другой.

\- Меня зовут Карина Сайдарова, как вы уже знаете, - улыбнулась она. – Прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Может быть, сок, чай или кофе?

\- Если можно, воды, - всё так же внушительно попросил Вельд и первым уселся на предложенный стул.

 

Длинные каштановые волосы, большие карие глаза. Глаза испуганной оленихи. Девушка была достаточно привлекательной, но что-то в ней отталкивало с первой минуты. Сначала Кир заметил дежурную вежливость и нарочито деловое равнодушие, потом она стала немного нервничать.

\- Меня зовут Карина Сайдарова…

…Ты старший менеджер, занимаешься туристами.

\- Господин Аристов предупреждал вас?

У Балу раздражённый голос, он устал и извёлся. Мы всё узнаем, подожди ещё немного.

\- Честно говоря, я не совсем понимаю…

…Почему именно к тебе.

\- Но раз господин Аристов попросил…

...Ты будешь помогать.

\- Нас интересуют медицинские отчёты по посещавшим Каджеро туристам за последний год, - вступил Кир. – Прививки, зафиксированные случаи болезней, раны. Все. И не только по туристам, но и тех, кого вы принимали на работу в этот период. Нам нужна статистика по всем новым людям, проходившим через вас.

\- Пожалуйста. Но с сотрудниками будет проблема. Вам нужен особый допуск к файлам постоянных работников, это информация конфиденциальна. Однако контрактников можете посмотреть, они заключали договор не с «Артемидой», а с фирмой, занимающейся наймом людей для нас.

Для начала хватит и этого. И наводящий вопрос.

\- Как сюда попадают туристы? Насколько мы успели понять - планета не свободна для посещений.

\- Конечно. Это частные владения, и чтобы попасть сюда, требуется разрешение нашей службы безопасности.

\- Вроде старого визового режима?

Девушка улыбнулась одними губами.

\- Не так сложно. Однако тут нет памятников культуры, и для курорта Каджеро пока не приспособлена. Здесь нечего делать, если делать нечего.

Молодец, смешно.

\- Основной целью прилетающих сюда является сафари на местных животных. Иногда кто-то хочет просто прогуляться по диким джунглям в сопровождении наших егерей.

\- И как же это сделать?

\- Платите деньги, получаете разрешение и развлекаетесь, - пожала плечами Карина.

Кир перевёл взгляд на Балу. Тот не пошевелился, упершись тяжёлым взглядом в стол перед собой. Чушь какая-то.

\- И дорогое удовольствие?

\- Это зависит от того куда идёте и на какого зверя. Укомплектовывается сопровождающая группа, егеря…

Кир слушал девушку в пол уха. Балу, между прочим, на последнем нерве, и тот совсем плохой. Надо поднажать, она что-то знает, это точно. Трудно сказать, почему ему так кажется, но это тот редкий случай, когда Кир был уверен в своей интуиции.

\- Давайте я залью вам информацию на флеш-кристалл.

\- Нет, мы бы хотели пройтись по именам с вами, могут возникнуть вопросы.

Карина снова пожала плечами. Что за идиотская манера!

Перед ними включились виртуальные мониторы. Кир углубился в чтение. Сафари… Наверняка к Фрэнку это не имеет никакого отношения. Ага, он попал в передрягу, задолжал целую кучу бабла и со всем этим багажом поехал развлекаться, по зверушкам стрелять? А потом пропал, и его жена получает наследство. Нет, это не сафари, конечно. Значит, Фрэнк был здесь по-другому поводу, значит, делал что-то и…

\- Вот он! - не сдержался Балу.

\- Кто – он? - удивлённо подняла глаза Карина.

\- Вот - он, например, Фрэнк Смит, - Кир тоже выхватил взглядом имя на мониторе. - Он был у вас как раз в период наиболее яркой вспышки аллергии. Какие меры по предупреждению последствий контакта с меларином были приняты?

Девушка внимательно, намного внимательней, чем в начале, посмотрела на Кира. В её глазах вспыхнул тревожный огонёк, почти незаметный, но Киру этого было достаточно.

\- Какие меры? Господин Смит спокойно прошёл сафари и благополучно отправился домой. Проблем со здоровьем у него не возникло, иначе это было бы отражено в его карточке.

\- То есть, он вылетел с Каджеро?

\- Конечно, - ответила Карина. – Я сама лично оформляла документы.

О, оленёнок, по-моему, ты врёшь. Твой голос так напряжён, что на нём играть можно. Как на струне.

\- Если вас интересует именно сафари, вам следует побеседовать с господином Реньером, это наш главный егерь.

Переводит стрелки? Ещё интереснее.

\- Мы обязательно последуем вашему совету.

Кир мельком глянул на Балу. Тот сидел неподвижно, смотрел невидящим взглядом в воздушный экран перед собой. Он опять обратился к своему монитору. Так, Марцелли, Лазарев, Лоуренс… Стоп! Совпадение? Кир лихорадочно открыл приложение к знакомой фамилии. Лазарев Павел Сергеевич, двадцать семь лет.

\- Тони…

Тот не сразу отреагировал, но ожил, едва понял, куда показывает друг.

\- Феникс! – Балу внезапно рванулся, ткнув пальцем в монитор. Имя Феникса высветилось красным.

Твою мать, Балу! Это было лишним. Впрочем, что поймет эта олениха...

Кир поднял глаза на девушку.

\- Вам плохо? – он не собирался волноваться о её самочувствии, но уж слишком она переменилась в лице. Неужели, всё же, поняла что-то? От беспокойного взгляда не осталось и следа, глаза были как... как неживые на внезапно побелевшем лице. Словно Карина увидела что-то, чего не видели они, и её это убило. Она что, припадочная?

\- Не может... – шевельнула она губами. – Я не хотела...

Нет, она не припадочная. Она точно знает. Но что?

\- Вам плохо? – нарочито участливо повторил Кир.

\- Нет, простите… Мне послышалось, показалось.

\- Этот человек тоже благополучно вылетел с Каджеро?! - от усталости в голосе Балу не осталось и следа.

 

Не нужны им случаи аллергии. Им нужны совсем другие случаи. Они ищут совсем другое. Это не случайность. Всё это не случайность. Феникс.

\- Так он тоже улетел?!

\- Да! – Карина выкрикнула это, как будто выплюнула, но тут же пришла в себя. Она убрала прядь волос, упавшую на глаза, и постаралась взять себя в руки. Только не сейчас, не думать о нём. Не здесь. Сейчас она им скажет, что у неё разболелась голова и что…

Большеглазый красавец смотрел на неё в упор, давя тяжёлым и заинтересованным взглядом. Пристально, но не изучающе. Он всё понял, он знает, что она врёт! Надо прекратить этот разговор, пока не поздно.

\- Господа, если это всё…

\- Нет, не всё.

Карина отвела глаза. Да что же это такое?! Был бы кто-то другой, она бы уже давно выгнала его из своего кабинета, каменным тоном, она умеет. Но этот… этот жуткий тип… что же… Страничка, открытая на экране, поползла вниз. Может, всё же, случайность?

Гости просмотрели файл с контрактниками, ни на ком больше не задержавшись, и наконец, ушли. На прощание Крымов подарил ей ещё один взгляд. Помимо знания, в нём было и обещание. Карина взгляд выдержала, но только потому, что отвести глаз не могла, словно он был удав, а она – кролик. Когда двери кабинета за гостями закрылись, ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и перевести дыхание. Было трудно представить, что ещё час назад она волновалась из-за не вовремя забытого документа. Да она тогда была свободна и счастлива, вместе со всеми своими проблемами... Сейчас же у неё было ощущение, что её загнали в душный тёмный подвал, откуда нет выхода.

 

Они вышли на улицу и, отойдя на пару метров, уставились друг на друга. Внезапно Балу качнулся вперёд.

\- Звони!

Кир сразу понял, кого имел в виду друг. Он набрал номер Индиго, но тот был заблокирован.

\- Что за чертовщина… что значит «номера не существует», Кир?

Тот повёл плечами и мрачно хмыкнул.

\- Значит, Пашка был здесь, – озвучил Балу.

Кир медленно отозвался:

\- Да. Именно здесь. Это уже не совпадение, Тони. И кстати. Девчонка знает Пашку явно лучше, чем Фрэнка.

\- Не удивлюсь, если она знает его несколько ближе, чем мы думаем, - Балу невесело усмехнулся. - Бред какой-то… Ни Фрэнк, ни тем более Феникс не полезли бы в это сафари на макак. На черта им? Фрэнк в долгах как в шелках, а Пашка настрелялся уже. И потом, Димка сказал, что он погиб, не пропал, а именно погиб.

\- А теперь мы узнаём, что он был здесь. Но как же странно…

\- Что?

Кир снова хмыкнул.

\- Фрэнк мирный человек, необученный и в чём-то, прости, наивный. Он мог бы и попасться, но Феникс...

Возможности и способности Феникса превышали не только возможности и способности Фрэнка, но и большинства людей в принципе. Что ж тут произошло?

\- А Дэн? Егерь на Каджеро. С ума сойти! Интересно, кого ещё из наших сюда занесло?

Да, в файле наёмников они с удивлением обнаружили фамилию Строганова.

\- Нет, интересно не это. Он же может знать, что случилось с ребятами, как погиб Пашка. А заодно вдруг и про Фрэнка тоже. И вообще...

Они помолчали.

\- А девчонка так побледнела, – мрачно произнёс Балу.

Кир кивнул. Он, наконец, понял, что его так оттолкнуло в ней. То, что он ненавидел в женщинах больше всего на свете, то, что приводило в бешенство и заставляло его терять контроль над собой. Он же заметил, как в какой-то момент полностью завладел её вниманием, будто они были наедине, и не просто завладел. Он даже провёл эксперимент – смотрел в упор, зная, что пока не позволит, она не сможет отвести взгляд. Она и не отвела. Девчонка тоже почувствовала его, такие всегда чувствуют хозяина. Того, кто может взять, а может и отпустить… Он отпустил. Пока.

Да, детка, рабынями не становятся, ими рождаются. Впрочем, как и королевами. Даже если они не носят корону и не укладывают волосы в высокие строгие прически. Даже если они бегают сломя голову по лестницам и падают с них, цепляясь за твои плечи, всё равно - королевы. Самые настоящие. А ты детка, можешь хоть две короны надеть, не поможет.

\- Ты чего застыл?

\- Думаю, до завтра у нас есть время, – не ответил Кир. - Предлагаю зайти в медцентр для поддержания имиджа, а потом пообедать в одном из местных ресторанчиков. Тут должен быть отменный сервис, на туристов ведь работают. А завтра поговорим с егерем, послушаем, что будет врать он. И завтра же вечером нанесём визит Дэну, посмотрим. Терпения-то у меня много, время вот ограничено.

Он позволил себе улыбнуться.

\- А потом я ещё раз поговорю с девчонкой. Она может много рассказать, если правильно надавить.

Балу взглянул на него.

\- Да. Особенно если давить будешь ты.

Кир снова улыбнулся. Да. Особенно, если давить будет он.

 

***

 

Сразу после работы Карина позвонила ему. Она редко это делала, практически никогда - обычно звонил он, и встречи назначал тоже он. Но в этот раз она не могла ждать и не знала, что делать и к кому еще бежать.

\- Нам надо поговорить!

Она пыталась не кричать, но получалось плохо. И всё же Карина постаралась взять себя в руки. Человек, которому она звонила, нервных не любил.

Получив согласие на встречу, девушка тут же направилась в дом, где обычно он разговаривал с ней, да наверное, не только с ней.

Закончив приготовления, она опустилась в кресло, безвольно уронив руки, как будто силы покинули её окончательно. Со стороны могло показаться, что её ждёт свидание, а не деловая встреча. Интимный полумрак, живой огонь в камине, мягкие огромные кресла, зашторенные окна. И ожидание. Но трепет далеко не романтический…

Босс. Ох, как же она его боялась. Его безупречные манеры, спокойный голос – обман, иллюзия. Он мог бы сломать её жизнь одним щелчком пальцев, одним кивком, если бы захотел. Карина старалась не тревожить его по пустякам, все проблемы решала сама, за что получала одобрение. «Молодец, Кариша, ты умница».

Она не обольщалась. Сегодня этот человек мог погладить по голове, а завтра эту же голову снести. Но сегодня появился тот, кто напугал её ещё больше. Тот красивый парень с жуткими глазами был действительно опасен. Карина чувствовала это. А ещё она чувствовала, что не сможет его увидеть ещё раз, ещё раз услышать его вымораживающий голос. Она готова на всё, чтобы избежать ещё одного столкновения, а для этого ей нужен Босс.

Карина часто представляла свои чувства воплощёнными в образы. Любовь… Нику она любила, очень. Подруга всегда приходила в образе цветка. Каджерианская королевская лилия. Удлинённые белые лепестки, обрамлённые яркими зелёными краями. Забота… Родители – два гигантских облака, которые проливаются тёплым дождём во время засухи, чтоб обнять, прикоснуться к дочери. Страсть… Он сначала ей виделся большим огненным тигром, благородным и величественным. С самыми синими глазами на свете. Теперь это была птица… Феникс. Только, наверное, это не её он прикрывал своим огромным крылом, не её обдавал жаром. Страх… Босс – бездонная пропасть, куда Карина падала с диким криком в своих кошмарах. И вот теперь этот хищник. Красивый, очень красивый, глаза серые…. Сталь. Лезвие. Он как кинжал - обдает её металлическим холодом и медленно, с удовольствием, располосовывает её кожу, мышцы, нервы…

Карина неосознанно схватилась за горло. Хватит! Пусть Босс решит эту проблему и освободит её.

\- Привет, Кариша.

Босс появился бесшумно. Карина давно перестала удивляться этой его способности. Спокоен, как всегда спокоен. И ты спокойна. Расскажи ему всё, что знаешь, пусть сделает так, чтобы кошмар ушёл, исчез.

\- Мне показалось, я должна предупредить вас, побоялась говорить по связи. Наверное, вы знаете, что к нам в город приехали двое, по приглашению доктора Аристова…

Когда она закончила и замолчала, Босс несколько минут сидел неподвижно, глядя в огонь камина, как будто вовсе забыл, что не один в комнате. Карина боялась пошевелиться. Наконец он усмехнулся чему-то своему и посмотрел на неё:

\- Хорошо, можешь больше не беспокоиться, я обо всём позабочусь.

\- Я боюсь…

\- Бояться, моя милая, тебе следует только меня. Всё остальное не твои проблемы. Главное - не болтать.

Взгляд в упор заставил Карину поёжиться, сердце застучало быстрее.

\- Ведь ты не болтала?

\- Нет, кому я расскажу? Даже Нике не могу.

Неожиданный смех заставил Карину вздрогнуть – его смех пугал не меньше его гнева.

\- Особенно Нике, милая, особенно.

Смех прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался.

\- Потому что если она узнает хоть что-то, ты пожалеешь о том, что тебя не придушил Крымов. Поверь мне на слово.

Она и так верила, ему не обязательно было уточнять.

 

По дороге домой начался дождь. Скутер фыркнул пару раз, будто насмехаясь, и заглох намертво. Карина попыталась завести его снова, но ничего не вышло. Дождь усилился, словно только и поджидал этого момента. Ждать на дороге было бессмысленно, поэтому она взялась за руль и медленно пошла пешком, ведя скутер рядом. И тут на неё накатило, прорвало безудержными слезами под давлением страха, тревоги и одиночества, душивших её с утра.

Она никому не нужна, никому! Никто не защитит, не придёт на помощь. Она устала бояться всех и каждого... Крымов – что Крымов?! Если она не ошибается в своих подозрениях, то Крымов всего лишь ищет справедливости, и конечно, он своего добьётся. Босс ей не поможет, он сам готов стереть её в пыль, если что. Ника… ох, Ника. Она вообще ничего не знает, но даже если бы и знала, если б Карина открыла ей правду, что это она отправила на верную смерть её Феникса, не спасла, не уберегла, не предупредила… что бы она сказала тогда? А он сам? Для него она была лишь ночным приключением, забавой перед смертельной опасностью. Он бы тоже ничего не сказал и не протянул бы руки. Побрезговал бы.

Карина, наконец, подошла к дому. Она промокла до нитки, но ей не было холодно, она вообще ничего не чувствовала, кроме дикой усталости, и хотелось только одного – упасть на кровать и провалиться в сон. Поднявшись на первую ступеньку, девушка с досадой отметила, что сегодня весь мир против неё, даже собственный дом – свет на террасе не включился. Она сильней стукнула каблучком – не помогло. Стучать больше не было смысла и сил, но в темноте она тут же ошиблась в наборе кода дверного замка. Так, ещё раз… И вдруг за спиной послышался еле различимый в шуме дождя смешок, явно мужской. Карина резко развернулась и оцепенела от ужаса.

Внизу, у самой нижней ступеньки, стоял он. Девушка узнала эту высокую стройную фигуру, чёткое очертание скул, немигающие, как у ящера, глаза - даже сквозь плотную дождевую завесу. Он смотрел в упор и молчал. И улыбался. Так не улыбаются, а скалятся, но он улыбался. Скрещенные на груди руки, вода льётся по короткому ежику волос… Крымов! Карина зажмурилась. Уйди, пожалуйста, уйди! Ей казалось, что если сейчас она распахнёт глаза, он окажется совсем рядом, обдаст взглядом серого холода, коснется лица.

\- А ты лгунья…

Девушка вздрогнула и всё-таки открыла глаза, не вынеся неизвестности. Крымов исчез. Она постояла ещё немного, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Потом всё же вошла в дом. Ноги отказывались держать, и Карина сползла на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери, совершенно опустошённая, не в силах больше бояться и даже плакать. И только просидев так с полчаса, она начала сомневаться – а был там Крымов или это галлюцинация, порождение дождя?

Или не дождя, а её нечистой совести?..

 

***

 

Этот странный дождь начался внезапно и полил стеной. Впрочем, ничего странного в нём самом не было, дождь в этих джунглях всегда начинается внезапно. Странно то, что его – «Ти-Рекса из камня», как называли его ребята на «Киплинге», - этот ливень застал в саду, за прогулкой в одиночестве. Ти-Рекс из камня… Те золотые времена на носителе ушли безвозвратно, хотя ещё совсем недавно всё было иначе. Солдаты боготворили своих командиров, гордились ими. Великолепная троица – часто повторял Старик. Ти-Рекс из камня, Феникс из стали и Балу из плюша. Ребята шутили, пока сержанты отворачивали смеющиеся лица. Шутили по-доброму, без злобы. И Тони никогда не обижался за «плюшевого мишку». Все прекрасно знали, что на заданиях Балу меньше всего напоминал добродушного медведя из русских сказок. Это был гризли. Самый натуральный, ни в чём не уступающий ни ему, Киру, ни Пашке. Хотя разница между ними всё же была. Одна единственная отличительная черта – инстинкты убийц. И те же солдаты любили повторять это, когда думали, что никто их не слышит.

\- Феникс и Ти - хищники, загрызут живьём, если что. А Балу не такой.

Феникс… Как нечасто приходится жалеть об ушедших, чувствовать пустоту. А тут даже каменное сердце бездушного динозавра щемит от невыносимого чувства потери.

Ливень усилился, и сквозь его струи уже вообще ничего нельзя было различить – ни дорожку, ни деревья. Только очертания крытой беседки-веранды впереди. Спасаться от воды было уже поздно, но струи дождя становились хлёсткими, как удары плети, и оставаться под ними было неприятно. Кир, не разбирая дороги, взбежал вверх по ступенькам, распахнул лёгкую резную дверцу и влетел внутрь, резко провёл рукой по мокрому ежику волос, стряхивая капли с ладони. Надо переждать этот потоп, не вечен же он.

Инстинкты сработали раньше, чем он увидел.

\- Кто здесь? – собственный голос, резко прозвучавший в приглушенном мерном шуме дождя, показался нелепым.

В дальнем углу, возле окна, примостилась странно короткая округлая фигурка в широком дождевом плаще. Кто мог сюда влезть и зачем?

\- Эй! – Кир подошёл и тронул непрошенного визитёра за плечо. Тот развернулся, как ёжик из клубка, полоснул зеленью глаз.

Ника…

Он понял, почему человек показался таким странным. Девушка сидела под плащом, сжавшись в комочек. Она ничего не ответила, отвернулась и уставилась в окно. Широкий капюшон соскользнул на плечи.

Кир осторожно присел рядом. Это было нагло, но он не мог отвести от неё глаз.

\- От дождя прячешься? – охрипшим почему-то голосом спросил он.

Ника пожала плечами и вдруг… заплакала. Всё так же, не разворачиваясь. Кир оторопел. Это ещё что такое?

\- Эй… Прекрати реветь, слышишь?

Девушка вытерла слёзы и стремительно обернулась.

\- А ты мне не указывай! – проговорила она неожиданно сердито. – Можешь уходить!

Уже убегаю...

\- Никуда я не пойду. Там дождь, и я тебе нужен.

Это было сказано быстро, скороговоркой, на одном дыхании. Зелёные глаза расширились.

\- Ты – мне?! Мне… мне уже никто не нужен.

Снаружи полыхнуло синим пламенем и тут же грохнул гром, словно гроза набросилась из ниоткуда и сразу вплотную.

Всплеск ярости иссяк так быстро, что Кир понял – она и не сердилась.

\- Так уж и никто? – он придвинулся ещё ближе, накрыл ладонью её руку. Уберёт?

Не убрала. Вздёрнула подбородок. Глаза, полные слёз, заставили сердце сжаться. Динозавры, может, и бездушные животные, но из этих глаз не должны литься слёзы. Господи, только этого не хватало!..

\- Уходи, - Ника всё-таки высвободилась, неловко, будто нехотя.

Кир протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к её лицу. Он смахивал кончиками пальцев слёзы, нежно гладил, успокаивая. Она молчала, слегка прикрыв глаза, не отворачивалась, и ему на мгновение показалось, что она ждёт продолжения, что она чувствует то же, что и он. Кир наклонился и уже поймал её дыхание... Какое же морозное у тебя дыхание, голубка – захотелось ему сказать вслух. Только успел сам удивиться нежному прозвищу, и тут Ника вскочила, как ужаленная, вырывая его из состояния невесомости.

\- Уходи! Я не хочу ничего, не хочу всего этого!

\- Тебе страшно.

\- Мне противно!

За что же ты меня так?

\- Это неправда.

Внезапно девушка опустила голову.

\- Да, неправда, – устало произнесла она. – Просто я не хочу и не могу больше...

В длинных волосах Ники словно запутались танцующие голубоватые всполохи, и снова снаружи ударило громовым раскатом.

\- Не можешь что? – мягко спросил Кир, дождавшись, пока гром умолкнет.

\- Терять.

Сердце забилось так яростно, что самому стало смешно.

\- Ты боишься потерять меня?

\- А чем ты не человек? – пожала Ника плечами.

Кир помолчал. Хотелось, чтобы она сказала нечто другое, но это глупо.

\- Ты скучаешь по ней? По своей маме? – этот вопрос вылетел внезапно. Он вовсе не собирался бередить кровоточащую рану.

Ника вздрогнула.

\- Да, - прошептала она дрожащим голосом.

Дурак!

Кир протянул было ладонь вновь.

\- Это же мама, ты же понимаешь…

Рука застыла на полпути. Будто очередная молния шарахнула ледяным ударом.

Нет, я не понимаю.

 

…В самом начале их знакомства, на первые Рождественские праздники, Балу утащил его с собой. Кир не очень-то и сопротивлялся. Лететь ему всё равно было некуда, а Старик чуть ли не пинками выгонял с «Киплинга».

\- И чтобы раньше, чем через две недели, я тебя здесь не видел, Карпов!

Семья Балу жила в Подмосковье, в огромном трёхэтажном доме, с теплицей и гигантской жаровней прямо во дворе. Как только они вошли в дом, на него отовсюду посыпались девушки, вскрикивающие на разные голоса:

\- Тони! Тони!

А через секунду в прихожую вывалился ещё один Балу, только одетый в дурацкий свитер в оленях и красную шапочку Санта-Клауса с колокольчиком. Он сграбастал настоящего Балу в крепкие медвежьи объятия и вторил басовитым рёвом всё ещё галдящим девушкам.

\- А ну-ка отпустите его! Дайте отдышаться с дороги!

Полная румяная женщина прихлопнула полотенцем того Балу, что был «в оленях», и встала перед вторым, осматривая его искрящимися голубыми глазами.

\- Тонио, сыночек, ну наконец-то! Сколько же можно ждать?! Ты же знаешь, если мы не сядем ровно в шесть, мясо пересушится, картофель невозможно будет есть…

Она ещё много чего говорила, увлекая бормотавшего «да мама, хорошо мама» Тони как на буксире, и Киру на какое-то мгновение показалось, что тот стал на пару десятков сантиметров ниже. Сам Кир, слегка обалдевший от нашествия девушек и Санта-Клауса, последовал за ними, подталкиваемый Балу «в оленях».

Позже выяснилось, что девушки - это сестры Балу, их пятеро и все замужем – об этом с гордостью рассказала их мама. Брат-близнец-Санта – Фрэнк. И он тоже женат. Его жена Юля – миловидная блондинка, беременная на шестом месяце, только тихо улыбалась, сидя рядом с мужем.

\- И только ты как отрезанный ломоть, Тонио! Когда у меня, наконец, будут внуки, а?!

\- Мама, у тебя целая куча внуков, - проговорил Балу с набитым ртом.

\- Не разговаривай с едой во рту! - шлепок по руке.

\- Да, мама…

Кир чуть заметно усмехнулся.

\- А вы почему не едите, Кирилл? Ешьте и никого не слушайте, в этой семье все очень любят поговорить! Вы такой привлекательный, была бы у меня незамужняя дочка, я бы отдала её вам! Или у вас уже есть жена, а? А если есть, то не очень хорошая, вот что я вам скажу! Потому что мужа надо…

Ему задавали вопросы и не слушали ответы. Все кричали, смеялись, спорили одновременно. Передавали друг другу еду, от которой стол ломился. Перебивая друг друга, рассказывали Тони последние новости и сплетни.

Семья его отца – Джонатана Смита, переехала из Англии в Америку в середине прошлого века. Сам Джон родился уже в Нью-Йорке, поступил в мединститут и женился на очаровательной девушке итальянке - Джованне. Она обожала детей и готова была ради своей семьи на всё. Через год у них родились близнецы Тони и Фрэнк. Потом каждый год приносил по дочке. Семья росла, росли расходы, и Джон решился открыть собственную клинику. Он прогорел буквально через год, утопая в долгах. Еле рассчитавшись с банком, Смиты решили всё бросить и попробовать снова, на новом месте – на совсем новом. И у них получилось. Теперь кардиологическая клиника доктора Джона Смита была лучшей в Москве, а пироги Джованны Смит сводили с ума всю округу. Их огромный хлебосольный дом всегда был полон гостей, шумных домочадцев и их отпрысков.

Уже через несколько дней Кир понял, что никогда и нигде не отдыхал так душой. Его приняли сразу и безоговорочно. Даже носок рождественский с его именем над камином повесили.

\- В первое утро нового года там будут сладости. Будем сидеть, попивать яичный ликер и открывать подарки, – объяснил Балу. – У вас всё по-другому, да?

Кир промолчал. У «них» вообще никак, потому что «их» просто нет.

Вечером все собрались в гостиной. Тони сел за пианино.

\- Ну ты даёшь! – тихо присвистнул Кир.

Балу пожал плечами и проворчал что-то невпопад о стойком матриархате в его семье.

Когда все они запели, все – включая даже невозмутимого отца семейства, не расстававшегося с новостным блоком над индивидуальным браслетом - Киру вдруг стало не по себе. Ему было так тепло и уютно, он так быстро привык к домашним пирожкам и весёлому смеху... Его вдруг передёрнуло. Эй, проснись! Это не твоя семья, Ти-Рекс, ты здесь просто гость. И носок над камином висит из уважения к Тони, и так спокойно и быстро приняли тебя только из-за него. Господи, вот действительно женился бы на одной из сестёр Балу, пусть и только для того, чтобы можно было считать этот дом своим! Нет, так нельзя… Нельзя!

Кир понял, что ему надо уйти, просто уйти и больше не возвращаться сюда. Не потому, что было плохо, а потому, что было слишком хорошо. А жить в иллюзиях нельзя, это очень опасно. Тем более для таких бродяг, как Кир Карпов.

Кир отозвал Балу в сторону и сообщил, что уедет немного раньше. Вот прямо сейчас.

\- Хочу успеть заехать к одной крошке, ты уж извини. – Он улыбнулся и хлопнул друга по плечу. – Попрощайся за меня и извинись, пожалуйста.

Тот ни на секунду не поверил, Кир видел это по его глазам, но кивнул и ничего спрашивать не стал. Кир ценил это качество в друге не в последнюю очередь.

Он действительно думал оторваться с какой-нибудь девчонкой, но ноги занесли его совсем в другой район.

Как будто в другой мир окунулся, как в ледяную воду после жаркого солнца с разбегу. Он не видел этой улицы лет сто, и ещё столько бы не видеть, но вот уже он идёт по неухоженному тротуару, не отрывая взгляд от серого унылого блока старых домов.

Куда тебя несёт? Что ты скажешь? Здравствуйте дорогие мои родители, а вот и я! И даже не из тюрьмы… признаться себе в том, что он просто хотел увидеть мать, Кир не мог. Единственная женщина, которая его волновала тогда, которая снилась ему, о которой он думал, когда забывался. Единственная, которая предавала его, которая всегда могла задеть сильно и больно.

Кир наплевал на занятый лифт и легко взлетел по ступенькам на четвёртый этаж, прислонился к закрытой двери, прислушался. Тишина. Он уже протянул руку к звонку, всё ещё не зная, что скажет…

\- Молодой человек, вы кого-то ищете?

Кир обернулся. Соседка. Он помнил её.

\- Ой! Кирилл, это ты?.. Какой ты красивый, взрослый совсем!

Жадный зовущий взгляд. Когда-то таким же взглядом она смотрела на отца. И он это помнил.

\- Она… Они дома?

\- Ты что, ничего не знаешь? Квартира опечатана, полицией. Убийство.

Господи, это всё-таки случилось. Он убил её.

\- Как это произошло? – хрипло спросил Кир.

Соседка помялась, улыбнулась как-то жалко.

\- Он в очередной раз напился, а она не выдержала. Воткнула в него нож. Было столько крови, мы прибежали, но было поздно. Было столько крови…

Тяжёлый звон в ушах мешал слушать сбивчивый рассказ. Она его… Она – его?!

Ноги как деревянные. Шаг к лестнице. Ступенька вниз, ещё одна... Перед глазамивсё плыло.

\- Кир! Кир, куда же ты?! Она в тюрьме! Ты должен её проведать, она так ждёт тебя! Кир, это же твоя мать!

Он резко обернулся, заставив соседку замолчать.

\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Ничего я не должен, слышала?! Нет!

Нет. Её больше нет, ничего больше нет… полно, Ти-Рекс. Никогда ничего и не было...

 

...Он ничего не сказал. Просто протянул руку и взял её ладонь в свою.

\- Я никуда не собираюсь теряться, – твёрдо произнёс Кир, глядя в её удивлённые глаза. – Слышишь меня, голубка?

 

***

 

Хан вышел из своего коттеджа ровно в три. До квартала, где жил Строганов, двадцать минут ходьбы. Зная пунктуального Дэна, можно было предположить, что уже без четверти три его не будет дома, но Хан всё же решил перестраховаться. Для подстраховки же он захватил миниатюрную головизионную камеру-автомат. Он ещё не знал, что собирается записывать, но, опять же, опыт подсказывал, что есть вещи, которые лучше документировать сразу, а внутренний голос просто сказал «возьми». Если Лазарев жив, запись может пригодиться для доказательств. Кому и что доказывать – Хан ещё не знал, но зато он твёрдо знал, что может больше никогда не попасть в этот дом. Мало ли, что он там найдёт... А компромат на Строганова лишним никогда не будет, даже если у него никаких беглых Жертв нет.

Нужный дом оказался на окраине, последним около периметра. Джунгли совсем рядом – да, тут только пофигист Дэн мог себя чувствовать спокойно.

Стараясь не оглядываться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений возможных свидетелей, Хан осторожно изучил замок: стандартный, открыть – раз плюнуть. Оказавшись внутри, он первым делом закрыл дверь, запустил камеру, и теперь маленькая горошина следовала за ним на уровне макушки, отставая на пару шагов и снимая все, что попадало в её поле зрения.

Хан внимательно осмотрелся. Комната тоже стандартная. Строганов верен себе – никаких излишеств, всё аккуратно и безлико. Заглянув в ящики и за дверцы в нише шкафа, Хан убедился, что ничего личного, что могло бы рассказать о хозяине, тот в доме не хранит. Чёрт возьми, а больше и искать-то негде. Если только тайники, но на это может уйти не один день. Уходить, так и не найдя того, зачем пришёл? Он взял пульт управления домом. Интересно, что делает эта кнопка, самая потёртая, даже больше потёртая, чем кнопка управления входной дверью? Эти клавиши обычно пустуют, мало кто достраивает дополнительные к стандартным функции, разве что фантазёры-миллионеры. А аскету Строганову-то зачем... Он надавил кнопку и заметил, что слева на полу что-то шевельнулось. Мгновенно повернувшись в сторону движения, Хан с изумлением обнаружил открывшийся в полу люк.

Не такой уж дурак оказался Дэн, - подумал он и приблизился к отверстию.

Тишина. Там тоже пусто. Но заглянуть внутрь надо, а вдруг именно там хранится то, что наведёт его на ответ на единственный волнующий сейчас вопрос.

Крутая лестница вниз. Странный запах – как будто в медотсеке. Уже один этот запах взволновал Хана, он чувствовал, что не зря спускается. И точно. Не зря.

На кровати в нише стены, левее лестницы, лежал человек. Не надо было долго думать – кто же это. Даже если сомнения и оставались, рыжие кудри на подушке подтверждали все предположения. Это Феникс, и он жив. Пока.

Хан некоторое время стоял неподвижно, боясь сделать первый шаг, хотя уже понял, что раненый спит или без сознания. Однако несмотря на то, что времени хватало – до возвращения хозяина минимум пара-тройка часов, Хану не хотелось задерживаться. Поэтому он сделал над собой усилие и бесшумно приблизился к кровати. Да, бывший капитан без сознания. Рана в левом плече кровоточит, алое пятно на белой повязке.

Чёртов Язва! - неожиданно зло подумал Хан.

Воспалённая от солнечных ожогов кожа, круги под закрытыми глазами на бледном лице, заметно ввалившиеся щеки – от красавца Феникса остались только рыжие волосы. Жар, у него точно лихорадка. И всё-таки он жив, как ни странно. Пока. Прошло почти три недели, а ему явно не лучше, чем было в джунглях. Лихорадка без должного лечения, наложившаяся на раны и истощение, делает своё дело.

Ему нужен врач. И ему нельзя сейчас никому показываться. Замкнутый круг. Феникс умрёт, если выйдет из этого тайника, и умрёт, если останется здесь. Вмешательство Строганова ничего не изменило по большому счёту... Он не справляется, это ясно, потому что спасти Феникса можно, только вывезя его с планеты. А вывезти его Строганов не сумеет. Так что конца ждать недолго... Не этого ли результата должен был добиться Хан? Этого. Тогда надо развернуться и уйти. Всё случится само по себе.

Он чувствовал себя крайне нелепо. Очень давно, с далёкого нескладного детства, он не ощущал такой растерянности. Такой абсолютной, что даже злости на собственную глупость не было. Он пришёл, чтобы найти. Но, приняв решение идти самому, не сообщая ни Боссу, ни его службе безопасности, он понятия не имел, что будет делать дальше. Думал, что примет решение на месте, но и сейчас ничего не придумывалось. Логика подсказывала, что если ему нужна смерть Феникса – а она, бесспорно, нужна, Босс приказал, с ним нельзя спорить в таких вопросах, - то ему даже необязательно нажимать на спусковую клавишу, Феникс и так почти мёртв.

А если нет? Если не нужна?

C тех пор, как закрутилась эта карусель – с тех пор, как Хан её закрутил – этот вопрос не давал ему покоя и отпустил только ненадолго, пока он считал, что Феникс мёртв. Он не привык ломать голову над распутыванием уже разрубленных узлов. Но сейчас, когда узел оказался снова прочно завязанным, в памяти всплыл тот день...

 

...Адрес оказался правильным. Хан вошёл в дом, поднялся на лифте и легко нашёл нужную квартиру. Чтобы поднять руку и надавить кнопку звонка, ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, как перед нырком в воду. Встречи он не хотел. Вернее, может, и хотел, но не так, не по такому поводу. Однако другого повода не случилось. А имеющийся был слишком серьёзным, так что избежать этого события не представлялось возможным. А раз невозможно не действовать, значит, надо действовать. Быстрее начнём - быстрее закончим.

\- Кто? - отозвался динамик над дверью знакомым хрипловатым голосом. Хан поднял лицо к глазку камеры домофона, улыбнулся:

\- Без доклада по форме пустишь, командир?

Дверь чуть слышно пискнула, открываясь. Не раздумывал. Ну вот и отлично.

Как и предполагалось, Язвы и девицы Ревнёвой в квартире не оказалось. В прихожей Хана никто не встречал - было б удивительно, если бы Феникс приветствовал его хлебом-солью. Не в его характере.

Одна из дверей, ведущих в комнаты, была открыта, приглашая войти.

Феникс стоял у окна со скрещенными на груди руками. Да, распростёртых объятий и души нараспашку для Хана у него никогда не было. Не сильно обрадованный, но, по крайней мере, заинтересованный взгляд скользнул по гостю.

\- Салют, командир.

\- Здравствуй, проходи. Ты меня как нашёл?

В голосе особого тепла не слышно, но и неприязни нет. Это хорошо.

Под ногами сминался мягкий длинный ворс шикарного ковра. Хороший ковер, если нужно бесшумно подойти сзади…

\- По своим каналам, командир. Не выгонишь? - широкая улыбка Хана могла или раздражать, или располагать к нему, в зависимости от настроения собеседника.

Феникс усмехнулся - не раздражённо, обычно, - и жестом пригласил присесть в удобное кресло у стены.

\- Выпить за встречу не предлагаю, у меня ещё дела сегодня.

Дела? Ревнёва вернется? В банк за кредитом нужно успеть? Ладно, не будем углубляться в подробности, как Феникс не стал углубляться в уточнения, какие такие каналы позволили его отыскать.

Тем временем хозяин придвинул стул поближе к креслу, развернул спинкой к нему и решительно уселся верхом, лицом к гостю. Синий серьёзный взгляд напомнил их первую встречу. Только тогда Хан ещё не знал, с кем имеет дело, а сейчас - знает. И на сей раз это не нейтральная беседа, а часть грандиозного плана, в котором Фениксу отведена вполне определённая роль… Только он сам об этом не догадывается.

\- Так ты на Земле сейчас? Видел кого-нибудь из наших?

А ведь он не просто беседу поддерживает, вдруг осознал Хан. Он же правда рад - не нежданному визиту, а возможности снова прикоснуться к тому, чего лишился. Похоже, это первая его встреча с кем-то с «Киплинга». Неожиданно для самого себя Хан не перевёл разговор в деловое русло, а ответил:

\- Аякс работает в службе безопасности космопорта где-то на Марсе. Даже не знаю, в Первом или Втором. Дэн где-то на дальних колониях промышляет. Про Шторма я слышал только однажды. Ничего конкретного. Кельт остался на «Киплинге». Балу и Ти-Рекс тоже, куда они денутся…

\- А ты почему не остался? - после небольшой паузы спросил Феникс.

Действительно. И чего ты там не остался, Хан.

Эта мысль подействовала, как холодная вода в лицо. К делу, Алекс, к делу, отложим сантименты.

\- Мне сделали предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться, - сообщил Хан. - Деньги, не самое низкое положение в структуре, плюс почти по профессии.

Потеплевший было синий взгляд снова отвердел.

\- Да? И кто же ты теперь?

Хан неопределённо покрутил в воздухе рукой и уклончиво ответил:

\- Сотрудник отдела кадров в одной небольшой, но очень перспективной конторе.

Феникс хмыкнул.

\- «Контора» - это звучит плебейски, - заявил он.

\- Плебейски, не плебейски, - не обиделся Хан, - а бабки платят неплохие, и перспективы, опять же.

От него не ускользнуло, как предсказуемо потемнело лицо Феникса при упоминании денег. Ничего, я тебе эту проблему создал, я её и решу. Сейчас мы вместе постепенно к этому решению и придём.

\- А ты чем занимаешься? - словно не заметив перемен в настроении хозяина, непринуждённо спросил он.

\- Работаю, - односложно ответил Феникс. - Так ты зачем пришёл-то?

Ну вот, а теперь можно и о делах.

Странно было себе признаваться, но начало разговора он почти сознательно оттягивал. Однако хватит.

Хан откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Вообще я по делу, командир. Слышал, тебе бабки нужны?

Феникс выпрямился.

\- А я слышал, что любопытство - опасная штука, - спокойно отозвался он.

Хан засмеялся, искренне восхитившись. Он почти забыл, каким может быть этот человек.

\- Да ладно тебе, я ж не просто так спрашиваю. Я, как уже было сказано, тоже работаю, командир. И одна из моих многочисленных обязанностей - поиск людей, которым нужны бабки. И не каких попало людей, а тех, которые могут быть нужны мне.

Он сделал паузу, но Феникс не стал её заполнять.

\- У меня есть работа для тебя. Ты мне нужен, Феникс. А тебе нужны деньги. Может, выслушаешь?

Как он и ожидал, задавать лишние вопросы Лазарев не стал. Из двух вариантов - выгнать Хана или выслушать, он вполне предсказуемо выбрал второй.

\- Немного о моей «плебейской» конторе, - не удержался от лёгкого сарказма Хан. - Контора наша организует сафари. Богатых любителей приключений всегда хватает, с законами тут всё в порядке, налоги платятся вовремя и в должном объёме, а чистой прибыли хватает и на зверушек, и на сотрудников фирмы, и на безбедную жизнь основателей. Так вот… - Хан понизил голос, но продолжить не успел.

В дверном проёме беззвучно возникла фигура девушки. Хан знал, кто это, не поворачивая головы. Он надеялся, что этой встречи не будет, но в любом случае - девчонка вряд ли его сейчас узнает, слишком мало прошло времени, она ещё не отошла от дури, слишком хорошо её накачивали в своё время. Однако лучше не рисковать… Он повернулся к двери только тогда, когда Феникс вскочил, чтобы увести девушку обратно в глубину квартиры. Хан успел услышать жалобное «я боюсь, там темно» и успокаивающее «не бойся, я включу ночник».

\- Подруга? - негромко спросил Хан вернувшегося хозяина.

\- Рита, - односложно отозвался тот.

\- Димкина девочка? - изобразил озарение Хан. - С реона снимаете?

\- Почему ты так решил?

Хан пожал плечами:

\- Элементарно. Белый день на улице, а ей темно - значит, окна от солнца закрыты, а девчонка боится темноты. Бледность, заторможенность, глаза стеклянные, говорит через силу. И деньги тебе срочно нужны.

\- Аргументы веские, - согласился Феникс.

Конечно, веские, ему ли не знать… необязательно быть телёнком, чтобы представлять себе вкус молока.

\- Я по реону не спец, - после небольшой паузы сказал Хан. - Но тут без врача не обойтись. А ещё лучше в клинику её отправить.

\- Мы в курсе, - хмуро сказал Феникс. - Ты, кажется, хотел мне что-то предложить?

Хан кивнул. Продолжаем разговор.

\- У нашей фирмы есть дочерняя сеть. Занимается «дочка» в принципе, тем же самым - сафари. С одной разницей - Охотнику хорошо платят. В случае, если он зверушку подстрелит, получает семьсот пятьдесят тысяч. При промахе не получает ничего, но ты бы не промахнулся. Зверушка тоже бегает не бесплатно. Есть такие психи, которые за большие бабки готовы башку сложить. Или те, кому силу девать некуда. Им обещают в случае удачи миллион сто двадцать пять тысяч. Но удача в данном случае дама капризная.

Хан многозначительно замолчал, в упор глядя на Павла.

\- Смысл мероприятия?

\- Так клиенты же. Клиенты, которые в состоянии заплатить и которым нравится в такой игре участвовать, пусть и зрителями. Дело потому что незаконное, можно и под суд угодить, а с убийствами у нас сейчас строго, сам знаешь. Вот и платят за то, чего в обычной жизни им не получить. А тут развлечение под прикрытием, и руки чистые - только плати.

\- А тебе какой резон?

Хан мысленно вдохнул поглубже. Это было самой сложной и непредсказуемой частью беседы. И - самой скользкой. Если бы его сейчас услышал Босс… но об этом лучше даже не думать, да.

\- Как я уже сказал, удача в этом деле сомнительная. Я не должен тебе говорить... но за мной и так должок. Так вот, оттуда даже ты вряд ли выберешься. Если что - деньги твои близкие получат, контора в этом смысле честная, всё оплачивает. Но это будет сумма, вместо обещанного миллиона с хвостиком - треть. Охотником ты гарантированно жив и, в твоем случае, гарантированно с деньгами.

Феникс сидел, положив подбородок на скрещенные на спинке стула руки, и всё так же внимательно-серьёзно смотрел на Хана в упор. Хан был уверен, что тот обдумывает варианты, и неожиданный вопрос слегка огорошил, хотя он и был готов на него ответить.

\- Какой должок?

\- На Каджеро, - замявшись для вида, негромко сказал Хан. - С тем неудачным штурмом. Из-за которого тебя…

\- При чём тут ты?

Забавно. Да ни при чём. Просто устроил тебе всю эту весёлую жизнь. Но про «всю» тебе знать не надо.

\- Тот штурм из-за меня так паршиво закончился. Дэн-то виноват только в том, что без проверки попёр, впервые в жизни, наверное, поспешил. Говорил я тебе, что не стоит ему командование доверять! - не удержался Хан. Так, похоже, Феникс на него плохо действует. Завязывать надо с откровенностями, как бы лишнего не наговорить.

\- Не понял.

\- Я тоже не сразу понял, - почти искренне вздохнул Хан. Правда ведь, не сразу понял, чем всё это обернется. Хотелось только Дэна во всей красе показать, а вышло… ну, что вышло, то вышло. - Я перевёл неправильно, ложную информацию Дэну дал, все карты спутал. Те китайцы говорили торопливо, волновались… В общем, моя вина, командир.

Феникс прикрыл глаза. Хан прикидывал вероятность быть побитым и вероятность получения полной амнистии - получалось примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Ну, рискнуть стоило. Лазарев любит правду. А это почти всё - правда.

\- Ни хрена себе, ошибочка.

Голос звучал как-то непривычно. Хан нечасто слышал в нём эти потерянные интонации. Если говорить честно - первый раз.

\- Виноват я. Теперь помочь хочу, чем могу уж. Веришь? - а вот в его голосе дрожь натуральная. Забавно отмечать как будто со стороны, что варианта «быть побитым» он, Хан, всё же опасается.

Феникс открыл глаза.

\- Верю. Сомнительная только помощь. Игра ва-банк.

\- Как всегда, разве не так? - резонно заметил Хан, мысленно выдыхая - амнистия. – Пан или пропал, и выбора у тебя особого нет. Я все варианты разложил. Ещё раз говорю: Жертвой даже ты не выберешься.

\- Слушай, а ты не боишься, что я вас всех заложу? - вдруг спросил Феникс.

Хан усмехнулся.

\- Нет. Это не поможет тебе решить проблему с финансами. И связи тех, кто руководит этим сафари, гораздо мощнее, чем ты можешь вообразить. Тут сам Президент со всеми его службами будет бесполезен. Так что нет, не боюсь.

Феникс выпрямился, и Хан по его взгляду понял, что только что потерял последний шанс на хорошее к себе отношение, зато проблема решена.

\- Рассказывай. Где, как, кто и сколько.

\- Чтобы стать участником, нужно всего лишь подписать контракт, - включился в рабочий режим Хан. – Я дам тебе координаты человека, который занимается именно контрактами второго уровня. Должен предупредить, что не в каждом офисе тебя поймут правильно, поэтому лучше следуй моим рекомендациям. По времени сейчас удачный период, если в ближайшие сутки туда обратишься, место тебе обеспечено. Рассчитывай максимум на неделю. Деньги перечислят на счёт, который назовёшь…

\- Я всё понял, - перебил его Феникс и вдруг снова задал неожиданный вопрос: - Так как ты меня нашёл, Хан?

Эх, командир, какой ты настырный. Что ж, вот тебе ещё одна почти полная правда.

\- Я хороший психолог, Феникс. И не просто хороший психолог, я – хорошо информированный хороший психолог, такой вот каламбурчик. Такие Охотники как ты, на дороге не валяются, я в этом смысле давно о тебе думал… Ну и чтобы предположить, что у вас будут проблемы с трудоустройством, не надо быть гением. И не надо быть сыщиком, чтобы просто приехать в тот город и тот район, где вы жили до армии, и найти ваши следы, которые вы не особо прятали, включая финансовые проблемы. Остальное - дело техники хорошо информированного хорошего психолога.

Ставший непроницаемым взгляд и неподвижно-спокойное лицо собеседника Хана насторожило. Он всегда напрягался, если не мог чего-то контролировать. В данном случае он не мог повлиять на ход мыслей Лазарева. Просто потому, что не понимал, о чём тот думает. И опасался что-либо добавлять к сказанному - любое слово могло испортить уже достигнутое. Впрочем, логика подсказывала, что о чём бы Феникс ни думал, деваться-то ему некуда. И всё же шанс, что тот из упрямства и пафосной брезгливости откажется, был.

Но отказаться не должен. В этом сафари можно играть по своим правилам, но если с сафари не получится - Босс возьмется за Феникса сам, и тогда уже ему точно можно будет место в колумбарии заказывать. И кстати, вполне вероятно, что возьмётся он не только за Феникса, но и за того, кто его не обработал как следует.

Хан мысленно поёжился - думать об этом варианте развития событий почему-то совсем не хотелось, хотя надо бы.

Но если получится втянуть его в Охоту… Если он согласится, если пойдёт на эту сделку с собственной совестью - потом обломать его, заставить исчезнуть с горизонта Босса и его пассии будет проще. Если сам не поймёт - дать откровение о Жертве, пусть знает, кого хлопнул. Чувство вины, самоедство и самоотторжение гарантированы. Потом - пара намёков на то, что бывшие Охотники и их семьи тоже долго не живут, и на то, что было бы неплохо скрыться. Намёк дать в виде кого-нибудь помощнее и поопаснее из людей Хана. И тогда хотя бы ради спасения девчонок Феникс исчезнет. Только это, собственно, и требовалось изначально. Скрыться Хан же ему и поможет. Естественно, из гуманных дружеских соображений.

Ох, как сложно работать на два фронта.

Однако был ещё вариант, что самоотторжение будет недостаточным, и Ревнёву этот рыжий Ромео потащит за собой. Чтобы потом Фениксу попроще было распрощаться со своей неземной любовью, надо ему выдать всю информацию. Прямо в лоб, прямо сейчас, открытым текстом, а потом добавить, добить - она же его дочь, она же всё знала, она же из них, из тех, кто всё это затеял.

Однако на известие о семейке своей девицы Феникс никак не отреагировал, на лице даже тени удивления не появилось. Знал раньше? Что ж, даже если так - надо было подтолкнуть. В конторе ему остальные слагаемые выдадут, сам сложит и сообразит, с кем связался…

 

…Хан простоял так почти четверть часа. Просто стоял и смотрел, как тяжело вздымается и опадает широкая грудь, как блестит испарина на лбу, как подрагивают пальцы свесившейся вниз руки. Несколько шагов - и он коснулся этой руки, осторожно уложил обратно на одеяло. Пальцы раненого дрогнули ещё раз и вдруг крепко сжались. Хан вздрогнул, но Феникс не пришёл в себя - это был просто спазм. Хан медленно выпрямился, не пытаясь освободиться.

Пора было уходить, раз решил. Это просто - выдерни руку, он и не почувствует. И можно будет уйти, а потом подумать, что делать. Правда, что тут думать? Одно сообщение Боссу… или нет, в его службу безопасности. Нечего Самого приплетать. Он поручил это дело Хану, и справиться нужно самостоятельно. Хорош он будет - «дорогой Босс, я тут вас рановато обрадовал, не дотянул, помогите!» Нет уж. Сам так сам. Сейчас только выйти отсюда и сразу в СБ. И Строганову мало не покажется.

Да. И Фениксу. Сюда придут люди Босса. Одного хватило бы, но придут двое - раненого придётся нести, он сам не может передвигаться... Нет, скорее всего, его тут и аннигилируют. Так будет вернее, чтобы не привлекать внимания. И всё, чисто и просто. И совесть спокойна. И после этого Фрога и компанию Хан больше никогда не увидит, потому что его снимут с этой грязной работы...

«Тебя и так снимут с этой работы, - тихо сказал внутренний голос. - Для всех Лазарев мёртв, и Босс доволен твоим рвением. По крайней мере, пока его СБ сюда не добралась. Для Босса ты и так герой. Стоит ли его разочаровывать демонстрацией своей недоработки?»

«Недоработка» снова стиснула ладонь Хана, возвращая его в пахнущую медикаментами и болезнью реальность.

Нет, никакой СБ. Просто уйти. Отцепиться от горячих пальцев, отвернуться, подняться по лестнице, выйти наружу, вдохнуть свежий воздух, уйти подальше и забыть обо всём этом. Забыть этого человека, его голос, взгляд, улыбку, непробиваемое спокойствие, его магнетизм, загадку, тайну... Забыть того единственного, кто не вызывал у Хана привычного раздражения, презрения или страха. Просто уйти и оставить его умирать.

Высвободи руку...

Хан ещё несколько секунд смотрел на стискивающие его ладонь загорелые пальцы в плохо заживающих царапинах и вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, осторожно сжал свои. Это не было похоже на дежурное рукопожатие, которым обмениваются знакомые при встрече и расставании. Это не было похоже и на хватку «я тебя поймал». Это было что-то другое. Наверное, так касаются друг друга друзья. Глупые сантименты... Но разжать руку не было ни желания, ни сил. Хан чувствовал, что его прикосновение словно что-то изменило. Не было больше командира и подчинённого, вербовщика и Жертвы, не было молчаливого противостояния, не было обмана, насторожённости, недоверия. Жаль, что такое возможно, только когда Феникс без сознания. Хоть на эти минуты представить, что всё не так, что он по праву держит эту руку, что он может помочь, спасти, что потом они могут оказаться по одну сторону баррикад. Это невозможно, да, но хоть сейчас!..

\- Димка… не дури...

Хриплый слабый голос и в бреду вырвавшееся имя ударили, как хлыстом.

Хан выдернул руку, как ошпаренный.

Ну конечно. Кто ещё мог ему понадобиться. Кого ещё ему могло хотеться за руку подержать! А ничего, что это Язва стрелял? Ничего, что это он гнал его по джунглям, вместе с командой зажравшихся ублюдков из высшего общества? Ничего, что сейчас этот благородный идиот подыхает тут в одиночестве, а Язва развлекается на Земле? Всё равно – «Димка». Этот щенок чуть не убил тебя, капитан, он – причина твоих проблем, он – твоё слабое место. Если бы не Язва, к тебе трудно было бы подобраться. Он сделал тебя уязвимым!

Уснувшие, забытые было злость и раздражение снова захватывали Хана. Как можно быть таким проницательным, умным, каким был Лазарев, и в тоже время таким идиотом, чтобы не понимать очевидного!

Он огляделся, пытаясь успокоиться. Взгляд наткнулся на камеру, бесстрастно продолжавшую снимать. Занятные сейчас, должно быть, вышли кадры. Показать кому – обхохочутся. Только что на колени не пал «Феникс, прости!». А у Феникса одна проблема – Язвы рядом нету. Может, тут не только Язва неровно дышит к другу?

Эта мысль заставила усмехнуться. Чушь, конечно. Зато злость прояснила голову. И на смену идиотским сантиментам наконец пришли здравые мысли. И идея, быстро принимавшая чёткие очертания.

Можно попытаться вытащить Феникса отсюда, не привлекая внимания к себе. Дать ему ещё один шанс. И дать шанс Язве облегчить совесть. Он же скажет, не сможет не сказать, что это он нажимал на курок. Потому что иначе слишком много придётся врать, а Язва с Фениксом патологически честен. Жаль, финала Хан не увидит, но и так ясно - такие выкрутасы капитан может и не простить. А если случится чудо, и всё же простит, то это будут только слова. Это не забудется и не выветрится, не сгладится и не растворится. Убийство, предательство… Чёртов эмпат не мог не знать, за кем идёт. Слишком хорошо зацепился за Жертву, чтобы не почувствовать своего. Не мог не чувствовать. Он догадывался, кого гонит, хотя до последнего и отмахивался - он же действительно боготворил своего дружка и вряд ли смог бы выстрелить, если бы сам себе признался, что знает, кто там впереди. А выстрелить ему было нужно.

Интересно, выстрелил бы Феникс на его месте, зная, в кого стреляет? Чёрт, как же жаль, что всё вывернулось наизнанку. Это Феникс должен был быть Охотником, это Язва должен был сдохнуть в джунглях от выстрела самого меткого «волка». И всё было бы проще. Фениксу пришлось бы скрываться, уж шантаж Хан обеспечил бы. И было бы ему не до романтики, а девице беглый киллер тоже вряд ли был бы нужен… Всё разрешилось бы мирно и для всех приятно. Но благородный капитан руки пачкать не захотел. Или захотел большой куш. Но не дурак же он, в самом деле, должен был понимать, что не выживет в любом случае. Или надеялся на свою мифическую удачу?

А вот у Хана удача не мифическая. И к Карине вовремя заглянул, и камеру захватил, и Феникса нашёл. Осталось всё это использовать, чтобы Язва узнал новость про удивительное воскрешение и прискакал на выручку. Он частенько дурак, но дурак деятельный. Всё перевернёт, на уши всех поставит, но Феникса вытащит, и скрываться им придётся уже на пару. А потом они будут долго разбираться, кто кого убивал, обманывал и всё такое, но это будет потом. Сначала вытащит.

Только вот просто так Язва этот подарок не получит. Ему придётся некоторое время потанцевать на задних лапках, чтобы получить адрес Дэна и кое-что, чем Хан его сюда и заманит. О, на эту приманку он прибежит, теряя не просто тапочки, но и последние мозги. Потому что страх за обожаемого Феникса, плюс чувство вины и плюс ревность - это очень горячительная и одновременно отрезвляющая смесь. Придёт. Теперь твоя очередь ревновать, Дима, в буквальном смысле.

А потом эту запись посмотрит и девица Босса. Думается, после этого она вряд ли будет мечтать о Фениксе, как раньше. И все условия будут выполнены - и для Босса, и для Хана, и для капитана Лазарева… и даже для Язвы. Побочный эффект. Но Язве это выполнение дорого обойдётся. А для этого нужна всего одна достоверная запись. Чтобы всех проняло. Хан перевёл взгляд на раненого, вслушался в хрипловатое дыхание. Да, джунгли капитана потрепали… Только что ему, Хану, круги под сомкнутыми слипшимися ресницами, эти шрамы, эта бледность? Он же не девушка, чтобы покупаться на ясный синий взгляд. Однако будущим зрителям об этом знать не стоит. Не обязательно же показывать порнографию, чтобы они поверили.

Хан вручную навёл камеру на «сцену» и зафиксировал её положение.

Глупый щенок поверит. Потому что этой записи поверил бы любой, актёр Хан всегда был хороший. А Язва будет потрясён двумя фактами – тем, что Феникс жив, и тем, что он с Ханом. И прискачет туда, куда Хан ему укажет, просто для того, чтобы убить на месте, придушить, разорвать, испепелить. И вот тут они поговорят по-серьёзному.

 

***

 

Рита закрыла сумку, старательно упаковав в неё свои вещи – те, что принесла с собой. Все Димкины подарки она сложила в отдельный пакет и никак не могла решить, что с ними делать. Выбросить рука не поднималась, оставить в этой палате – они попадут в чужие руки. Взять с собой… Она знала, что даже если когда-нибудь снова откроет этот пакет, то не решится ни включить музыку, ни надеть этот шарф, ни пролистать книгу… И только браслет, словно приросший к её коже, не вызывал у неё никаких колебаний. Эта вещь будет с ней всегда.

\- Ритуль, ты собралась? Я могу вызвать тебе такси. Твои родители готовы тебя встретить?

Росина стояла на пороге, ожидая ответа. Рита улыбнулась, отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Погоди, как это? Мы же с тобой уже говорили об этом? – нахмурилась медсестра. – Ты звонила матери, и она сказала…

\- Она сказала, что была бы рада, но ей надо поговорить с отцом.

\- И что? – Росина прошла внутрь комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Рита пожала плечами.

\- Ну и поговорила. Вчера вечером она перезвонила мне и сказала, что они не могут меня принять, - она снова улыбнулась. – Я и не ожидала ничего другого.

Росина села рядом с Ритой на кровать.

\- Погоди, а куда же ты поедешь?

Рита не ответила.

\- Так. Я не могу выпустить тебя. В твоей ситуации ни в коем случае нельзя уходить в никуда, - решительно сказала Росина, тряхнув светлыми кудряшками. – Поедешь ко мне. Только придётся подождать – у меня до конца смены ещё два часа. Но и тебе тут можно оставаться до вечера.

Рита растерялась.

\- Как это – к тебе? Зачем?

\- Затем, что я приглашаю. Настоятельно. У меня большая квартира, я живу одна. А изредка приходящие ко мне друзья не будут тебя стеснять – у тебя будет своя комната. Потом ты устроишься работать, будешь помогать мне платить за квартиру или сама снимешь себе комнату. Как тебе такой вариант? Ладно, ты подумай, а меня вызывают на восьмой этаж, там новенького привезли, нужно помочь. Я забегу через часик.

Росина убежала, а Рита осталась сидеть на кровати, положив руки на собранную сумку.

Забавная штука жизнь. Родители отказались помочь. От помощи человека, который её любил, она отказалась сама. А судьба предлагает ей новую помощь. От той, которая вовсе не обязана помогать.

Неожиданно Рита вспомнила старый анекдот, который ей рассказывал Димка. О том парне, который во время наводнения молился Богу, прося помощи. К нему подплывала лодка со спасателями, но он отказывался плыть – он молится, и Бог поможет ему. Прилетал вертолёт, но парень и на вертолет отказался садиться – всё помощи от Бога ждал. Когда же он утонул, и на небе встретил Бога, то сказал с возмущением: «Что же ты не спас меня, ведь я так молился!». На что Бог ответил – «Я посылал тебе лодку и вертолёт, но ты, дурень, отказался ими воспользоваться. Что же я ещё мог сделать, если ты сам не хотел спастись?»

Рита поднялась с кровати. Она хочет спастись. И отказываться от помощи Росины не будет. Действительно. Найти работу, начать жить, как нормальный человек. А что будет потом – увидим.

Она решительно направилась к двери. Росина сказала, что будет на восьмом этаже. Лифт встретил её миганием красной кнопки – он шёл вниз. Ладно, она вполне в состоянии воспользоваться лестницей.

Миновав два пролёта, она неожиданно увидела на площадке между этажами, у широкого окна, фигуру женщины в больничном халатике. Женщина стояла спиной к Рите, опущенные плечи еле заметно вздрагивали. Рита медленно поднялась на площадку, подошла ближе.

\- Вам плохо? – осторожно спросила она у поникшей фигуры. – Может быть, позвать медсестру?

Женщина замотала головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, - тихо, прерывающимся голосом отозвалась она. – Медсестра мне не поможет.

Рита посмотрела наверх. До восьмого этажа остался один пролёт. Пять минут – и она найдёт Росину. Однако что-то мешало ей сделать несколько шагов до лестницы и оставить женщину плакать у окна дальше.

\- У вас что-то случилось? – спросила она.

\- Нет, ничего, - сказала та, и в её голосе Рита уловила что-то знакомое.

Да, она сама ещё совсем недавно так же отвечала на подобные вопросы. Так, будто ей смертельно надоело на эти вопросы отвечать. Будто всё кругом её раздражало. Будто никто не мог понять её боль и смятение.

\- Ничего, кроме того, что тебе больше незачем жить, - неожиданно произнесла Рита. Она ещё не понимала, зачем это говорит, но остановиться уже не могла. – Ничего, кроме того, что ты сделала больно всем своим близким. Ничего, кроме того, что ты чувствуешь себя грязной и растоптанной, а главное – знаешь, что сделала это с собой сама.

Женщина медленно повернулась к ней, открывая заплаканное лицо, и Рита обнаружила, что та не старше её самой. Бледная кожа, запавшие глаза, искусанные губы.

\- Я знаю, как это, - продолжила Рита, глядя прямо в эти недоверчивые глаза. – Я сама точно также сломала себе жизнь. Ты давно здесь?

\- Три недели, - тихо, но уже совсем другим тоном ответила девушка.

\- Тебя привели сюда или ты сама?

\- Мама…

\- Мама ждёт тебя дома, - утвердительно сказала Рита и дождалась ответного кивка.

Только сейчас она поняла, как же ей самой нужна мама. Чтобы встретила, обняла, прижала к себе, сказала бы, как она любит свою дочку, сказала бы, что прощает её. Она сейчас многое отдала бы за то, чтобы дома её ждала мама. Чтобы быть нужной ей.

\- Ты нужна ей, - изменившимся голосом сказала Рита. – Она любит тебя, и ей плохо тогда, когда плохо тебе. Она будет счастливой тогда, когда увидит, что счастлива ты. Она уже давно простила тебя и ждёт только того, чтобы ты простила себя сама. Но тут она не может помочь. Никто не может, кроме тебя самой.

\- Я была такой стервой, - тоскливо сказала девушка. – Я её ругала, уходила из дома, воровала деньги с её карточки, я водила домой своих парней… Она всё знала, плакала, кричала на меня… А я…

\- Ты была больна.

\- Да, она тоже так говорила. А потом привела меня сюда. Я недавно узнала, сколько стоило это лечение. Я не знаю, откуда у неё такие деньги. Наверное, она их долго копила. Я не знаю, как мне смотреть ей в глаза после всего, что я сделала.

Тёмные глаза снова наполнились слезами.

Рита понимала. Это были точно её мысли, после того как она чётко осознала, где находится, что происходило с ней до этой клиники, и чего всем стоило уложить её сюда.

\- Мама ждёт, когда ты сможешь вернуться к ней, - Рита вдруг отчётливо поняла, что сейчас нужно сказать. Это так просто. Если бы всё так же просто было у неё самой! – Тебе всего лишь нужно прийти домой, обнять её и сказать, как ты её любишь и как благодарна ей. И жить дальше так, как ты жила бы, если бы не эта твоя болезнь. Только так ты сможешь отплатить ей за то, что она сделала. Только так.

Девушка смотрела на неё широко открытыми глазами, и Рита видела, что слова дошли до её сознания.

\- Хочешь, я провожу тебя в твою палату? Или в сад? Хочешь, погуляем в саду? – предложила она.

Рите уже очень хотелось, чтобы девушка улыбнулась. И чтобы к ней никогда не приходили те мысли, которые лишь недавно оставили её саму, о ненужности и никчёмности собственной жизни. Если люди спасают эту самую жизнь – значит, она нужна им.

\- Мама хотела, чтобы я вернулась в колледж, - сказала девушка, а Рита поняла, что последние слова сказала вслух.

\- Меня зовут Рита, - она взяла девушку за руку. – Так в палату или погуляем?

\- В палате я совсем одна, - отозвалась девушка. – Я хочу в сад… я – Лидия.

Рита совсем забыла о Росине. Она потянула Лидию вниз, к лифту. В саду сегодня тепло, погода стояла солнечная.

 

Росина, выскочившая на лестницу, чтобы спуститься к Рите, затормозила наверху лестницы, услышав Ритин голос и странно незнакомый девичий голосок. Она осторожно заглянула вниз и обнаружила у окна своих пациенток – одну уже выписавшуюся и вторую – которая за все три недели пребывания в клинике ни разу не разговаривала в полный голос, отделываясь от лечащего врача и медсестёр односложными ответами шёпотом. Тем временем Рита взяла Лидию за руку, и они пошли вниз. Лидия ещё ни разу не спускалась ниже третьего этажа, где её обследовали во время приёма на лечение.

Вечером этого дня Рита Рей переехала в дом Росины, уже будучи зачисленной в штат клиники профессора Шитова на должность помощницы медсестры. Её взяли на испытательный срок, вменив ей в обязанность ухаживать за пациентами, идущими на поправку.

 

***

 

Вечером Кир с трудом заставил себя успокоиться и заснуть. Завтрашняя встреча с егерем его не тревожила. Тот, конечно, будет врать так же, как и Сайдарова. Если не заливистее. Ничего, они с Балу доберутся до правды.

Кира волновало другое – вечер в беседке. Там, под частый стук дождя и всполохи молнии, он слушал судорожное дыхание Ники и был счастлив. Глупо счастлив, как мальчишка, как последний идиот. Господи, он назвал её голубкой! Он постоянно искал её глазами, ждал этих мимолётных, таких важных для него встреч. Он не хотел всего этого, но «это» неотвратимо наступало, не давая дышать…

Утром его поднял Балу.

\- Просыпайся! Завтрак на столе, а мы ещё ни в одном глазу, между прочим.

Друг вышел из комнаты, а Кир сел на постели, пытаясь справиться со странной тошнотой.

Нормально. Впервые за долгие годы не смог вовремя проснуться сам.

За столом Ника не появилась, что сразу отразилось на его и так не самом радужном настроении. Но с другой стороны, наверное, это к лучшему. Им предстоит нелёгкая беседа, и подталкивать и без того полностью съехавшую крышу Киру не хотелось.

Балу быстро запихивал в рот панкейки, поливая их густым малиновым вареньем – плохое настроение никогда не мешало его аппетиту. Киру же не лез кусок в горло. Он только пил кофе маленькими обжигающими глотками. Хороший кофе.

\- Пойдём? – Балу промокнул губы салфеткой и решительно встал из-за стола.

\- Угу… - Кир отодвинул свой стул и поплёлся за другом.

На улице стало значительно легче. Нужно поговорить с этим егерем и хорошо бы при этом быть в форме.

Стало быть, Реньер. Реньер, а всё остальное потом. Потом.

 

Реньер раздражённо вздохнул и тут же, спохватившись, улыбнулся. Двое высоких хмурых парней меньше всего походили на «экспертов-аллергологов». Гора мышц с густым басом и второй тип, обманчиво ленивый, как хищник на отдыхе – уж Реньер-то хорошо знал, как выглядят хищники. Они напоминали тех же егерей, телохранителей, наёмных киллеров, да кого угодно, но не лабораторных умников. Впрочем, вопросы парни задавали достаточно мирные, «аллергические». Вот только гора мышц был не меньше взвинчен, чем сам Реньер, а второй… второй был сама любезность, но Реньеру почему-то казалось, что по шее скользит ледяная рука, он даже закашлялся и поправил воротничок. Нет, это не рука, это всего лишь мерзкий холодный взгляд серых глаз. Странно знакомое ощущение… от взгляда Босса тоже хочется увернуться, расстегнуть рубашку – кажется, что тебя душат.

\- Когда вы разрабатываете маршруты, как вы контролируете воздействие окружающей среды? Нас интересует местная флора, в частности - меларин. Знаете ведь о последних вспышках аллергических реакций? Вы обязаны предоставлять в медцентр сведения о необходимых на данных участках прививках.

Глупости какие.

\- Все получают одни и те же прививки, мы не заводим людей в глубь джунглей, где водится ядовитая или неизученная флора. Тот же меларин. Конечно, мы в курсе всех проблем…

\- И тем не менее подобные случаи зафиксированы.

\- Ну, было, конечно. Аналог крапивницы или... - он неожиданно забыл название, будто споткнулся, - реакция похожая на простуду, но никак не то, о чём говорите вы. Паралич, удушье… Боже упаси!

Так, кажется, переиграл немного. Сероглазый еле заметно усмехнулся, гора мышц дёрнулся, вроде как начал злиться.

\- А вот к нам обратился человек, который чуть с жизнью не попрощался. Именно после посещения Каджеро, после контакта с мелариновыми зарослями. Это одна из причин, по которой мы здесь. Мы обязаны расследовать этот инцидент.

Реньер улыбнулся как можно более любезно. Кто-то из дураков туристов полез, куда не надо, а ему теперь придётся откупаться от этих дотошных накачанных учёных. Ведь они именно на это намекают?

\- И кто же это? – спросил он на всякий случай. Может, они вообще врут, на испуг берут.

\- Господин Фрэнк Смит, - спокойно ответил сероглазый.

\- Не может быть!

Слишком быстро, слишком громко, слишком эмоционально. Гора мышц резко подался вперёд:

\- Почему?!

Реньер откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в сторону молчавшего сероглазого. Почему? Да потому что его нет в живых.

Нет, конечно, нет! Реньер не запоминал жертв – зверьков, за которыми гнались другие зверьки – наёмные охотники для сафари второго уровня. Он главный егерь, управляющий, он общается с самим Боссом, не его это дело. Сафари Фрэнка Смита ничем не отличалось от других, ему подобных. Парень быстро сдался, охотник - мазила, оставил его истекать кровью, вызвали чистильщика, новенького. Реньер ещё не успел забыть, как принял его на работу, лично документы подписал.

Потом пацан рассказывал, что просто хотел прикончить беднягу, но у того как будто открылось второе дыхание. Он полз по земле, оставляя за собой кровавый след, словно пытался убежать от неизбежного, сопротивлялся… Чистильщик красочно рассказывал. Когда Реньер увидел снимки с места происшествия, он сразу понял, что егерь врёт. Смита будто дикий зверь разорвал или не совсем зверь, но этот не-совсем-зверь был не охотник – управляющий знал это так же хорошо, как и то, что его зовут Реньер. Босс, посмотрев на снимки, хмыкнул, и через день егерь исчез. Реньер мог только догадываться, что с ним произошло, а знать наверняка ему не хотелось. Босс не любил любопытных. А ещё Реньер хорошо понимал, что буря только что пронеслась мимо, а могла и накрыть - кто психа на работу взял, кто документы подписывал? Оставалось только благодарить собственное везение за то, что босс его самого слишком ценил и счёл достаточным просто предупредить, в своей неповторимой манере.

\- Я хорошо помню господина Смита, вылетал с ним вместе с Каджеро. Он летел домой, а я на Землю по делам. Мы разговорились, подружились даже слегка. С ним всё было в полном порядке, господа, поэтому я и не понимаю...

Сероглазый улыбнулся. Его улыбка становилась всё шире, но глаза леденели, как будто улыбка забирала всё тепло из взгляда.

\- Вы летели вместе с господином Смитом? Говорили с ним? Лицом к лицу, хорошо рассмотрев?

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Реньер. – А что вас так удивляет?

\- Ничего, - неожиданно весело проговорил парень, поднялся и хлопнул своего огромного спутника по плечу, чтобы тот тоже встал. – Я просто рад, что он был в полном здравии и вас, господин Реньер, не в чем обвинить. Искренне рад. Ведь вы его видели и хорошо рассмотрели. И запомнили.

Когда они ушли, у Реньера осталось чувство, будто что он упустил что-то крупное в разговоре, и это «что-то» ему может аукнуться.

 

***

 

К дому Дэна на самой окраине посёлка ребята подъехали синхронно и также синхронно выключили моторы.

Темнота уже окутала Каджеро полностью. Балу нервно поглядывал на часы, но молчал. Кир ждал, облокотившись на руль скутера, он мог ждать долго - столько, сколько понадобится. В окнах не горел свет, Строганов, видимо, на работе. Кир рассчитывал увидеть Дэна входящим в коттедж и свалиться ему как снег на голову. Прошлогодний, увы. Но на вопросы тот всё равно ответит. У него не будет выхода.

Сколько всего интересного они узнали и ещё узнают…

\- Кир, смотри!

Балу окликнул его шёпотом, ещё и подтолкнул в плечо.

О как. Строганов вышел из дома, направился к скутеру. Интересно, он всегда в темноте живёт?

\- Пошли, остановим!

\- Не надо, - сквозь зубы процедил Кир. – Заводись, поедем за ним.

Работа егерем предполагала посещение джунглей, но ночное их патрулирование оказалось неожиданностью. Кир волновался, что Дэн услышит их скутеры, ведь в ночных джунглях посторонний шум, даже такой негромкий, будет слышен издалека - но тот надел наушники. Тоже странно - зачем же затыкать уши, если едешь в лес с не самыми ручными зверями? Разумеется, прямых дорог в зарослях не прокладывали, но автопилот отслеживал их путь, и обратно они смогут вернуться и без Строганова в авангарде. Балу уже порывался прекратить бессмысленную слежку и догнать Дэна напрямую, но интуиция Кира на этой планете обострилась до неприличия, и догонять Дэна ему казалось рановато. Зачем он едет в джунгли ночью, кто из безумных туристов шляется тут в темноте?

Кир резко затормозил и выключил мотор - впереди Строганов сделал то же самое мгновением раньше. Балу соскочил с машины и показал: «Я пойду вперёд». Кир покачал было головой, но с расстояния, на котором они остановились, ничего не было слышно, и он утвердительно кивнул, но прежде свёл оба скутера с тропинки, на всякий случай.

Когда они добрались до места, откуда можно было услышать и увидеть происходящее, они обнаружили, что Дэн не один.

\- …ты сегодня долго добирался, Даниэль. Думаешь, мне приятно тут прогуливаться с мусором на пару?

\- Где он? - голос Дэна, но интонации непривычные, жёсткие и рубленые слова, куда только подевалась привычная тягучесть.

\- Внизу, в овражке. Лохи, как всегда. Пальбы много, толку не хватает. И где только таких безруких находят… Заканчивай быстрее, а я поехал. С тебя подтверждение, как всегда.

Ответа не последовало, и говорливый собеседник Строганова - привет, господин старший егерь, давно не виделись - тоже умолк, завёл скутер и рванул прочь - Кир только и успел порадоваться, что предусмотрительно убрал их машины в заросли.

Балу уже спускался за Дэном. До овражка, куда указывал уехавший, они дошли с Киром вместе.

Дэн легко спрыгнул вниз. Свет фонарика выхватил лежащую на земле фигуру. Мужчина. Тёмная одежда, лицо повернуто вниз, не разглядишь. Неестественно вывернутая рука. Кир отсюда мог сказать, что этот человек не просто лежит, потому что споткнулся - он ранен. И ранен тяжело. Что тут происходит, чёрт побери?

Вспышка излучателя заставила на секунду зажмуриться. Но то, что выстрел был сделан на полной мощности, тоже можно было сказать отсюда, не глядя на индикатор оружия.

Балу шёпотом выругался, и Кир был с ним согласен, для разнообразия даже не задумавшись о том, что ругаться лучше про себя, если они не хотят быть замеченными. А они не хотели.

Внизу Дэн спрятал излучатель в кобуру и достал более объёмный предмет. Дезинтегратор материи. Нормально… а что, если надо убрать тело - самый быстрый и безотказный способ.

Убрать тело. Строганов - их Дэн, викинг с гитарой, медлительный добродушный Дэн - чистильщик.

Это озарение пришло в тот самый миг, когда новая вспышка полыхнула в овраге, распыляя убитого в прах. Кир ещё пытался осознать то, что понял только что, а Строганов методично собрал в небольшой контейнер то, что осталось от невезучего туриста, и так же легко, как спрыгивал вниз, выскочил из оврага. Он прошёл совсем рядом, чуть не задев Кира рукавом куртки. Ровно зашумел мотор, и через полминуты они остались вдвоём, а вокруг стояла тишина, прерываемая только звуками ночных джунглей. Эти звуки напомнили, что пора бы выбираться - встреча с местными зверями не входила в их планы. Кир повернулся к Балу, чтобы озвучить эту мысль, но осёкся.

Тот сидел на земле, ошалело покачивая головой. Вот чёрт.

Кир положил руку на его плечо, и только тогда Балу заговорил:

\- Как же это, Кир, а? - он вскинул голову. - Кир… Они же Фрэнка…

Да. Они же Фрэнка. И Пашку.

На самом деле Балу понимал сейчас всё так чётко и ясно, как будто читал это в книге. Но понимать отчаянно не хотел. Кир тоже. Однако выводы были слишком очевидны, мозаика складывалась знатная.

Однако чудные дела творятся. Сафари не простое, а золотое - зверушки-люди, охотники-люди, чистильщики-люди... И зверушки до финиша не доходят. Не зря бравые ребята с дезинтеграторами ходят. Значит, Феникс подписался на такое сафари. И Фрэнк.

\- Кир.

Балу смотрел куда-то в сторону абсолютно пустым взглядом.

\- Думаешь… он Фрэнка добил? - он развернулся. - Если охотник его не убил, его добил чистильщик. Думаешь, это был он?

Кир опустил голову. Какая теперь разница!

\- Пашку не смог бы… Да и Фрэнка не смог бы.

Сам Кир не поручился бы, что отличит Балу от его брата даже в обычной обстановке и зная, что они близнецы. А Дэн и вовсе о Фрэнке знал только то, что у Балу был брат. Он не смог бы убить ни Феникса, ни Балу, нет, не Дэн. Но кто-то другой наверняка смог, потому что Феникс ушёл бы от Охотника, от любого. Но раз здесь играют так нечестно… Кто играет? Господин Ревнёв, кто же ещё. Такие дела без ведома хозяина провернуть трудно. Вот сволочь! Уже по дороге к дому, глядя в согнутую спину Балу, Кир вдруг подумал, что сейчас ему лучше не встречать Ревнёва, а то конспирация слетит к чертям собачьим.

Внезапно вспыхнула ещё одна мысль, пожалуй, самая яркая из всего фейерверка за этот вечер. Ника! Как же ей сказать про такое?! Она же не знает, наверняка не знает.

Она ничего не знает.

 

***

 

В «Нэсте» было шумно, слышались удары шаров о бортики бильярдного стола. В воздухе, клубившимся сигаретным дымом, можно было подвесить если не топор, то небольшой охотничий нож точно.

Еще одна рюмка. Не падает. Третий этаж пошёл. Чем не карточный домик?

Дмитрий сидел на своём привычном месте в небольшом баре, у стойки. В последнее время он стал здесь завсегдатаем. Бар располагался недалеко от его квартиры, и эти посиделки после работы были очень удобны.

На барной стойке перед Дмитрием стройными – ну, почти стройными – рядами возвышалась небольшая баррикада рюмок из-под текилы, наглядная иллюстрация к количеству выпитого за сегодняшний вечер. Он старался построить нечто типа Великой Китайской стены, только вот строительного материала явно не хватало, а использование пивных банок из батареи справа он считал неспортивным. Он хлопнул ладонью по столу, бармен оказался рядом в мгновение ока, уже с новой рюмкой и вскрытой банкой пива.

Идти Дмитрию никуда не хотелось. Время детское, завтра – выходной, спешить некуда. Дома пусто, грязно и жутко. Пусто потому, что его никто не ждёт. Грязно потому, что он никого не ждёт. Даже самого себя. И жутко – потому что по квартире витали призраки. И самый большой и увесистый принадлежал его собственному идиотизму. Он доверился человеку, про которого сам же кричал раньше, что ему нельзя верить. Он доверился Хану, но не доверился Пашке. Единственный раз в жизни. И погубил этим и его, и себя. И ведь он не просто допустил, чтобы Пашка погиб. Он сам сделал этот выстрел. А потом, когда он этим заодно сделал несчастной одну из лучших девушек на свете – да, он так считал, потому что не мог Феникс полюбить другую! – он умудрился ещё и обидеть её так, что теперь самому больно, стыдно и хочется набить себе морду. А не получается. Потому что жалость к себе сильнее всего остального.

Еще одна рюмка встает на баррикаду.

И всё же есть, есть способ прогнать из головы видения - фигурка человека в перекрестье прицела, собственная рука с винтовкой и оглушительный звон в голове: нет, не надо, не надо, это же Феникс, Феникс, Феникс…

Вот он, этот способ. Он с каждым разом делается всё протяжённее во времени, и баррикады эти всё выше с каждым днём.

Дмитрий потянулся поправить верхнюю рюмку, как вдруг что-то заставило его отдёрнуть руку – и точно, кто-то в это же мгновение хлопнул его сзади по плечу. Не убери он руку – от прозрачной Великой Китайской баррикады остались бы одни осколки.

Дмитрий резко обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в широкую мужскую грудь. Медленно подняв замутнённый взгляд, он узнал широкую улыбку Аякса.

\- Здорово, Индиго! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Салют, - мрачно буркнул он, отворачиваясь обратно.

Аякс поначалу не обратил внимания на его состояние.

\- А что это ты тут один делаешь? – радостно спросил он.

\- Пью, - последовал лаконичный ответ.

\- Да я вижу, - сбавил тон Аякс. – В глаза бросается, что не рукопашным боем занимаешься. А почему один-то? Где компания?

\- А мне и так хорошо. Я сам себе компания, - хмуро отозвался Дмитрий.

Аякс помолчал и удивлённо сказал:

\- Ну, ты даёшь, Индиго. Что-то с тобой не то. У тебя всё в порядке? А где командир-то?

\- А нет его. И не будет.

Аякс понял по-своему.

\- Ладно. Не хочешь, не говори. Кстати, у меня тут мероприятие. Я на Земле ненадолго, с друзьями вот встретиться решил. – Он вдруг снова радостно улыбнулся. – У нас тут мальчишник. Я ж это… женюсь! Пошли, с нами посидишь, не могу же я тебя просто так упустить в такой день, раз встретились!

\- Поздравляю, - вяло сказал Дмитрий, мотнул головой и, наконец, посмотрел Аяксу в глаза. – Лёх, ты прости. Не пойду я. Я сейчас плохой собеседник и ещё более плохой слушатель. Только настроение всем испорчу.

\- Ты? Да ладно! – усмехнулся Аякс, но потом посерьёзнел. – Я ведь, правда, скучаю по всем нашим. По тебе, по Фениксу. Ну, почти по всем.

\- Почти? – поднял бровь Дмитрий.

\- Почти. Я тут недавно Хана видел.

Со звоном рассыпалась Великая Китайская стена, сметённая порывистым движением. Аякс отшатнулся от неожиданности - только что еле отвечавший и вяло реагировавший на внешние раздражители Индиго вдруг разом вспыхнул, вскочил на ноги и надвинулся на него, с таким бешеным огнём в глазах, что стало не по себе.

\- Где? Где ты его видел? – и голос прорезался, да ещё какой, надо же! Как мало оказалось нужно, чтобы вернуть его к жизни.

\- А в одном клубе. Я сначала там хотел мальчишник-то замутить. Да не понравилось, мрачновато.

\- В каком?!

\- В «Кактусе», который на Тверской. Да ты куда? Димка, его там уже нет!

Последние слова Аякса остановили его на полдороге. Он тяжело соображал, что это такое услышал. Уже нет? Опять ушёл. Ничего. Значит, ты, сволочь, на Земле бываешь… И тут его стукнуло. «Кактус»?

\- Ну и псих ты, Индиго, - сказал позади Аякс удивлённо. – Я с ним совсем недолго разговаривал. Он занят был, что-то с владельцем клуба обсуждал.

\- С владельцем? – встрепенулся Дмитрий. – Толстый, бритая голова, вид полного придурка?

\- Точно. Вы что, знакомы?

Дмитрий сжал кулаки, взглядом следя за уборщиком-автоматом, подбирающим осколки баррикады.

\- Можно и так сказать. Ладно, спасибо, Лёха. Ты мне помог всё равно… - он протянул бармену карточку. – За рюмки вычти.

Бармен кивнул спокойно, хотя Дмитрий знал, что слова лишние – ещё бы он и не заплатил. Принял карточку, спрятал в карман, с удивлением обнаружив, что руки не дрожат и карман нашёлся сразу.

\- Спасибо, Лёха, - повторил он и направился к выходу, забыв попрощаться.

\- Да ладно, - смущённо пробормотал тот, ничего не понимая. – Эй, не убей там Чернова и хоть привет Фениксу передай!

Индиго на пороге двери только усмехнулся. Непременно, но чуть попозже.

Пройти в клуб оказалось несколько сложнее, чем в давешний бар, но вполне возможно. Опьянение почти прошло. То есть, не прошло, а трансформировалось во что-то иное. Движения были чёткими и твёрдыми, голова ясная, но он сам отчётливо ощущал, насколько снялись все тормоза, которые могли остановить его раньше. Странное, непривычное чувство свободы от всех обязательств и целей, кроме одной – найти Хана, любой ценой найти. И больше ничего. На всё плевать. Впервые нет никого рядом, о ком нужно думать. Впервые нет никого, кто может прикрыть. И впервые так наплевать на собственную жизнь. Вот она, настоящая свобода.

Индиго ворвался в офис Фрога, буквально снеся человека на входе, только что прошедшего контроль. Его не остановила ни закрывающаяся перед носом дверь, ни охранник, решительно преградивший дорогу. Он не тратил время на объяснения. Охранник выхватил парализатор, которыми их вооружали – быстро выхватил, реакция у него была хорошая, и обращаться он с излучателем умел. Только вот Индиго сейчас невозможно было остановить. И он опередил парня буквально на доли секунды. Первый заряд парализатора ушёл в потолок, второй – в самого охранника. Излучатель Индиго прихватил с собой - лишним не будет.

Пока сигнал о незаконном проникновении дошёл до помещения охраны, он уже взбежал на второй этаж. Дверь в кабинет была закрыта, но и это его не остановило. Фрог не озаботился установкой сейфовых замков, поэтому дверь элементарно отжалась с помощью плеча и металлического корпуса парализатора. Фрог был очень удивлён вторжением в его закрытый кабинет.

Да ладно. Удивлён. Индиго никогда не видел у этого толстяка таких больших глаз. Надо же, они у него, оказывается, светлые. А то раньше в складках жира и не разглядишь.

\- Здравствуйте, - как-то потерянно произнёс вдруг Фрог, хотя явно узнал его. – Чай, кофе, кальян?

Спустя полчаса Индиго вышел из офиса. Охранники не тронули его – вряд ли сильно напугались, скорее, напугался Фрог. Потому что он даже не отрицал знакомство с Ханом. Более того, сейчас Индиго знал о Хане много больше, чем предполагал до визита к старому знакомому. Не знал, всё-таки, главного – где Хан сейчас. Но зато у него имелось уверение Фрога, что как только тот объявится, он тут же сообщит.

Индиго не знал, с чего бы у толстяка так развязался язык, и не думал о причинах. Он просто твёрдо был уверен, что тот не лжёт и действительно позвонит, как только будет, что сообщить. Кто знает, может, Фрог надеялся, что они с Ханом поубивают друг друга и таким образом он избавится или от одного из них, или от обоих сразу. Странно, а ведь мог просто пристрелить, – мелькнула шальная мысль. – Или сам, или охрану вызвать. Но Фрог этого не сделал. И не сделает. То ли он испугался до потери сознания, то ли… нет, наличие совести даже у него, Индиго, сейчас под вопросом, а уж у Фрога её вовсе никогда не было.

Значит, будем ждать.

 

***

 

Что делать дальше, Балу не знал. С одной стороны, было абсолютно точно понятно, что Фрэнка больше нет в живых. Так же как и их Феникса. От потери последнего хотелось выть, о потере первого он боялся даже думать. В голову лезла разная муть, лишь бы не о родителях, о сестрах, Юле и племянниках. Лишь бы не вспоминать басовитый смех брата, его улыбку и голос. Надо уходить отсюда, возвращаться на «Киплинг», и дать Фойзе разрулить ситуацию. Но как же чешутся руки! Разнести эту планету, придушить всех этих зажравшихся сук! За брата, за Пашку, за многих других, таких же молодых, сильных, попавших в эту мясорубку от безвыходности или по глупости. За всех…

Кто-то осторожно тронул за плечо. Кир. Он кивнул в сторону сада и Балу молча последовал за ним.

\- Что думаешь делать? – Кир не смотрел на него, присел на скамейку рядом.

Балу хотел ответить, что не знает, что он в шоке, в ступоре, но…

\- Надо уезжать, Кир.

Тот как-то странно дёрнулся, но промолчал.

\- Мы сделали всё что могли, закончили…

\- Закончили?

Балу почувствовал раздражение в голосе друга, хоть тот и говорил спокойно.

\- Ти…

\- Я не закончил. Ты меня спросил?

Так. Эта чёртова планета приносит одни несчастья. Сначала полетели Пашкины погоны, потом его голова. Его и Фрэнка. Теперь намечается потеря головы у Кира. Или уже?

К дочери хозяина Каджеро Балу чувствовал симпатию. Они никогда не говорили тет-а-тет, но она нравилась ему своей спокойной речью и нежным голосом. Она красивая умная девочка – это, конечно, тоже влияло на его к ней отношение. И потом, Балу знал, что она ни в чём не замешана, просто чувствовал это, но всё равно – нельзя Киру с ней. Потому что с ней что-то не так. Она не просто скучает или грустит. Она тоскует, и это самая настоящая тоска по чему-то или кому-то, что она потеряла, причём не год назад, а совсем недавно. Это настоящее горе, которое, может быть, видит, но не ощущает и не понимает Кир. И отогреть эту девушку можно, но не за две недели, и не с его темпераментом. Он не будет терпеливо ждать, когда она сможет просто улыбнуться ему и принять его чувства. Он будет резок и настойчив, если не сказать – настырен. Он будет брать эту крепость штурмом и непременно встретит сопротивление. И вот чем это противостояние может кончиться, Балу даже думать не хотел.

\- Не в это дело, Кир, ты же знаешь что не в этом.

\- А в чём же?

\- В ней.

\- В ней? – Кир деланно рассмеялся. – О чём ты?

Балу вздохнул.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я.

Глаза друга сузились.

\- Не вмешивайся, Тони. Я знаю, что лучше для меня. – Кир поднялся на ноги. – И для неё.

Он развернулся и направился к дому.

Никуда он не поедет, а Балу ничего не сможет сделать. Только стоять и наблюдать ураган «Кирилл» в действии. Поправка – ураган «Кирилл влюблённый» в действии. Уникальное зрелище.


	15. Chapter 15

### Глава 4

 

У Карины дома, в маленьком ящичке с самыми необходимыми лекарствами, в дальнем углу, лежал запечатанный флакончик. Она никогда не пользовалась снотворным, предпочитала химии бессонницу. Но для того, чтобы уснуть так надолго, как ей хотелось, эти крошечные капсулы были просто необходимы.

Она достала флакончик и поставила его перед собой. Карина не была врачом, но читать и считать умела. Написанное на этикетке число миллиграмм, напротив которого было ясно указано - «предельно допустимая доза для взрослого человека» - она автоматически перевела в количество капсул. Для верности увеличила его вдвое, и это была всего лишь половина всего содержимого. А если выпить всё...

Она села у стола и положила подбородок на сложенные руки, не сводя взгляда с белого флакона.

Это так просто. И вот там Босс её не достанет. И этот сероглазый красавец с Земли не дотянется до неё. И, может быть, где-то там, куда Карина уйдёт от них всех, она встретит того, кто не вернулся из джунглей. Сможет ли он её простить? Впрочем, за что? Она не звала его на Каджеро, не посылала умирать в этих треклятых зарослях. Он пришёл сам, не она, так кто-то другой… да. Но это была она. Это она пару раз в месяц подписывает документы на выезд людей, которые никогда уже никуда с Каджеро не уедут. Она знает так много, на ней висит такой груз вины перед всеми этими людьми и их близкими…

Да, она знает много. И уж если уходить – то так, чтобы эти знания не пропали.

Карина пришла к этой мысли не сразу. Уже стемнело, а она всё сидела, так что у неё затекли ноги и спина, но она упрямо смотрела на белеющий в сумерках флакон. К ночи она окончательно решилась, и снотворное вернулось в аптечку.

На всём свете не оставалось человека, которому она доверяла бы больше. Если бы был хоть кто-то ещё, она ни за что не стала взваливать это всё на Нику. Но больше не было никого. Да и не только в этом дело. Ника должна знать. Она должна знать, что случилось с её Фениксом. И ещё – нельзя оставлять её наедине с тем человеком в полном незнании.

Карина поежилась. Страх перед Боссом по-прежнему слепил и оглушал, но сейчас она уже решилась бежать, и это придавало сил. О, если бы она могла забрать с собой Нику... но это невозможно. Ника не согласится. На уговоры уйдёт слишком много времени, и она никогда не поверит, что должна бежать. Как поверить в предательство одного из самых близких людей? А у Карины нет времени на уговоры и доказательства. Нике не угрожает ничего страшнее разочарования, а вот Карина вполне может лишиться жизни или... или ещё хуже. Что именно может случиться, она не смогла бы сейчас сформулировать, но свято верила – этот человек может сделать что-то и хуже смерти.

Значит, надо передать Нике всю информацию. Если подруга будет достаточно осторожна, Босс ничего не заподозрит. И у Ники больше шансов достучаться до кого-то, кто сможет остановить Босса и его людей. У Карины этот шанс стремится к нулю.

Вдруг ей пришло в голову, что Ника может и не захотеть использовать эту информацию. Ну и что, что Феникс? Он уже мёртв... После смерти матери и сестры, любимого мужчины, потери подруги - Карина себя списала со счетов ещё тогда, когда поняла, кто такой этот рыжий и кем он был для Ники – вот после всего этого самой натравить на родного человека законников, лишив себя ещё одного члена семьи... Карина не была уверена, что сама смогла бы так поступить. Сможет ли Ника?

Но выбор был невелик. Больше никому доверить своё знание она не могла. Поэтому сомнения пришлось отбросить.

Вся доступная ей часть базы данных «Дианы» уже была скопирована на флеш-кристалл и спрятана в надёжном, насколько это возможно, месте. Оставалось только решить, как сообщить Нике то, что не входило в компьютерные отчёты.

Чтобы просто вытащить подругу в джунгли на разговор, не шло и речи. Карина не могла себе представить, как заговорить обо всём этом, как посмотреть хотя бы в землю рядом с ногами Ники, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Какие найти слова... нет, она не сможет. Поэтому оставалось письмо или звуковое сообщение. Если просто говорить, не думая, как будет меняться Никино лицо, не представлять, какие мысли сейчас приходят в её голову, если быть уверенной, что когда закончишь говорить, просто выключишь запись и больше ничего не случится... Ника не скажет ни слова, Ника не развернётся и не уйдёт молча, Ника не окатит ледяным взглядом, Ника не заплачет - просто потому, что её не будет рядом. Так легче.

Пользоваться электронной почтой Карина не решилась. Она нашла в своих личных документах обычный бумажный лист и пластиковый конверт. Письмо писалось долго, и не только потому, что трудно подбирались слова – Карина банально почти разучилась писать много от руки. Однако оно было написано, запечатано и готово к отправке. Как передать его адресату, она уже знала, это было несложно для них двоих, но никому другому не пришло бы в голову.

 

Карина разбудила Нику в четыре часа.

\- Прости, подруга, что разбудила. Экран не включаю, поговорим так, - без приветствия начала она. – Я улетела с Каджеро, сначала хотела улететь, не прощаясь, но потом не смогла.

\- Куда, Рина? – только и смогла спросить плохо соображающая со сна Ника.

\- Понятия не имею. Искать меня не надо, я не хочу ни возвращаться, ни видеть кого-то снова… даже тебя, - голос Карины чуть дрогнул. – Так надо, Ника. Я должна. Помнишь, как мы в школе играли? Уйдём в джунгли, не ищите нас, мы самостоятельные. Я самостоятельная, Ника. Помнишь, как мы тогда играли? На той полянке, на опушке. Вроде, и в лесу, а на самом деле почти у дома. Мы хитрые были.

Нике казалось, что Карина бредит. Та не давала вставить ни слова, почти все три минуты разговора вспоминала о том, как они играли в детстве, как, учась ещё в школе, клялись друг ради друга сделать всё, что угодно, как прятали листок с торжественно написанной клятвой всё на той же полянке. Как прощались перед отлётом Ники, как обещали обязательно быть потом вместе.

\- Все, подруга, мой рейс, - наконец остановилась она. – Прости, мне пора. Но мы ещё встретимся. Может, даже на той полянке. Где клятву давали.

Связь отключилась.

Пять утра. Рассвет чуть занялся малиновым светом, но ночная прохлада ещё ощутимо давала о себе знать. Ника поёжилась. На балконе в лёгком коротком платье было не жарко. Но она не могла заставить себя уйти в комнату. Ей необходимо было стоять тут, смотреть на светлеющее небо и пытаться успокоить сумбур в голове.

Рина улетела. Рина улетела внезапно, словно убегая, словно боялась чего-то. Что случилось, кто или что заставило её сорваться с места и даже не попрощаться толком? Они ещё пару дней назад разговаривали, и ничто не предвещало такого неожиданного срыва. Всё не так, всё не то, всё перепутано!

А ещё ей не давала покоя глупая, неправильная мысль. Ника сама понимала, что мысль неправильная - ей казалось, что она предала Павла. Тем самым, что позволила Киру утешить себя, дотронуться… Нет, даже не до своего лица, до своей души. То, что она рассказала Киру, Павлу не говорила никогда. Конечно, она не могла, он бы всё воспринял на свой счёт, подумал бы, что она обвиняет его. Нет, она и не обвиняла, просто потому что её Пашка не был виноват. Её Пашка. Баран, невыносимый дурак, который оставил её одну, просто потому, что гордость взыграла в крови, потому что привычное «я сам», на этот раз оказалось летальным и в последний раз произнесённым. Пашка… как же мне тоскливо без тебя, родной! Без твоей вызывающей улыбки, без твоих нежных рук и ласковых губ, без твоего простуженного голоса. Какая же я дура! Не надо было предохраняться, и сейчас у меня был бы твой ребёнок. Ребёнок с твоими глазами. Я так хочу к тебе, Пашка…

\- Ты что-то сказала, девочка?

Ника вздрогнула и торопливо смахнула с лица прокатившуюся слезинку.

\- Тебе показалось. Что ты тут делаешь так поздно?

\- Поздно? Скорее рано. Ты что, ещё не ложилась?

\- Нет, я не хочу спать. Ты что-то хотел?

Орест кивнул.

\- Да, я хотел поговорить с тобой. Услышал, что ты не спишь… Что с тобой происходит, маленькая? Ты как тень стала, так нельзя.

Ника вздохнула. Нет, Орест читать лекции не будет, он понимает её, всегда понимал. Но, конечно, он беспокоится, она же для него как дочь.

\- Это пройдёт, мне просто тяжело. Это пройдёт.

Ника пыталась уговорить саму себя. Это пройдёт. Ведь правда…

Орест подошёл на шаг ближе, он взял Нику двумя пальцами за подбородок и пристально вгляделся в её лицо. Она ненавидела этот жест, но ему возразить почему-то не смогла.

\- Это не только из-за Майи, - он не спрашивал. – Ты влюбилась, Ника? Ты правда влюбилась в того мальчишку?

\- В какого…

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я не проверил, с кем ты живёшь? Ты рассказала про наркоманку и её дружка, но забыла упомянуть о своём спецназовце.

\- Откуда ты…

\- Ника, ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Всё, что связано с тобой, касается и меня. Что случилось? Вы расстались?

Ника помотала головой. Только бы не заплакать. Она даже не злилась на Ореста, за то, что тот снова так бесцеремонно влез в её жизнь. Какая теперь разница?

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, – как можно тверже сказала она.

\- Хорошо, не будем. Тем более, что…

Орест отстранился от неё и вдруг отвернулся. Обеими руками схватился за перила, стиснул пальцы.

\- Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, милая. Я хотел совсем по-другому, в другой обстановке, но… Но сегодня увидел тебя с тем парнем, как его…

\- Кир? - подсказала Ника.

\- Ну да, неважно. Ника, я… я не совсем тот, кем ты меня считаешь.

\- Ты супермен? – спросила Ника без улыбки.

\- Скорее, Лекс Лютор.

Он ещё раз сжал кулаки и развернулся к девушке.

\- Я люблю тебя, девочка моя.

Вот ещё откровение.

\- Я знаю, я тебя тоже.

Ника не удержалась от удивлённой улыбки. Какой он странный.

\- Нет, - Орест мотнул головой. – Ты меня не поняла. Я влюблен в тебя.

Ледяным облаком застряли в горле слова. Ника по-прежнему улыбалась, ей почему-то стало смешно.

\- Прости, мне показалось…

\- Тебе не показалось, всё так. Я люблю тебя, уже давно, с тех пор как я вернулся на Каджеро. Наверно надо было сразу что-то делать, но я не мог. Тогда не мог.

Ника застыла. Закружилась голова, сердце застучало так быстро, что казалось, будто оно выскочит из груди. Орест подошёл почти вплотную и, осторожно протянув руку, коснулся пальцами Никиной щеки. Он лишь слегка погладил, а ей показалось, что он с размаху влепил ей пощёчину.

\- Ну что же ты молчишь, маленькая моя?

От его охрипшего голоса, вдруг такого чужого, девушка будто очнулась. Она отдёрнула голову от его пальцев и отстранилась.

\- Это бред. Как ты мог? Как ты…

Как он мог это произнести, выговорить эти слова? У неё не укладывалось в голове. Он всё объяснил, чётко произнёс всё то, что она не могла даже предположить. Он был с ней всё время, даже тогда, когда его не было на Каджеро - дядя Орест, папа номер два, как он сам шутил ещё лет десять назад. Да он действительно годился ей в отцы! Какая гадость. И как он смотрит… как он может так на неё смотреть? Как он смеет так смотреть?

Ника едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать. Злость на человека, который только что сломал ещё один кусочек её и без того разрушенной жизни, просто душила. Он лишил её ещё одной опоры. В один миг сделал невыносимым то, что до сих пор поддерживало её - их отношения. Наплевал, растоптал, опошлил…

\- Что за бред?! Что ты такое говоришь?! - она не кричала, только руки сами сжимались в кулаки, как будто она была готова на него наброситься.

\- Успокойся, Ника. Я сказал тебе правду.

\- Нет! – она попятилась, желая быстрее убраться оттуда и не видеть этих изменившихся глаз. – Это бред, это бред! Это смешно!

\- Не надо со мной так!

Голос его теперь напоминал сталь.

Ника бросилась прочь, не в силах больше находиться рядом с этим чужим Орестом. Она забежала в спальню и тут же бросилась к выходу - мысль о том, что он может войти, гнала её прочь. У двери ей пришлось на секунду опереться рукой о стену - перед глазами всё плыло. И тут её захватили в объятия, показавшиеся ей капканом. Она спиной ощутила крепкое тело, к которому её недвусмысленно прижимали сильные руки, а прямо в ухо ударил горячий шёпот, странные, но уже понятные интонации которого заставили окаменеть.

\- Ты думаешь, мне легко было все эти годы? Ты считаешь, что я не пытался бороться с этим? Пытался. Я хотел забыть тебя, перестать жить тобой, дышать тобой. Я не смог. Ты такая красивая, такая нежная, ты свела меня с ума. Я принял это как должное, прими и ты. Я никому, слышишь, маленькая, никому тебя не отдам! Ты моя…

Последнее слово он выдохнул прямо в её ухо. Нику пробила дрожь. От его взгляда и голоса, от его рук, от его признаний. Господи, как же это неправильно!

\- Отпусти…

Сильные руки ослабили хватку, и девушка отшатнулась от него, выбежала в коридор. Она слышала, как он зовет её. Ей казалось, что позади звучат тяжёлые шаги, что он догоняет её, но обернуться боялась. Она боялась встретить такой теперь незнакомый взгляд чёрных глаз.

У двери в холл её схватили за руку.

\- Ника!

\- Пусти!

Кажется, это был Кир, но Ника вырвалась, не разбираясь. Она вылетела из дома, вскочила на первый попавшийся скутер, врубила с места третью скорость и понеслась прочь. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Джунгли помогут, они всегда помогают. Джунгли…

 

Несносная девчонка. Всё равно же никуда от меня не денешься.

Орест вышел на крыльцо, провожая взглядом девушку на скутере. Разговор не получился. Орест вздохнул, развернулся и тут его остановил непроницаемый взгляд серых глаз. Опять он… А ведь девочку надо увозить, чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- Кирилл, а я искал вас, - произнёс он вслух. Чего тянуть. - Хотел поговорить.

Парень сложил руки на груди, изобразил готовность слушать. Щенок.

\- Я юлить не привык, так что скажу прямо, – сухо произнёс Орест. – Оставьте её в покое.

Ни тени удивления не отразилось на красивом лице.

\- Почему я должен это сделать?

\- Просто послушайтесь доброго совета, молодой человек. Надеюсь на вашу сообразительность, я не повторяю дважды.

Парень молчал. Орест уже собрался уходить – он всё сказал. Но Крымов вдруг улыбнулся. Такой понимающей, насмешливой улыбкой, что ясно было – этот не уйдёт. Ну, что ж, посмотрим.

Орест вернулся на крыльцо, снова оглянулся в сторону джунглей. Нику конечно уже видно не было, но он точно знал, куда она поехала. Джунгли для неё были как дом родной, благо девочка выросла на Каджеро, но всё же надо подстраховать. Растрёпанные чувства могут мешать здравому смыслу и холодной голове. Орест включил коммуникатор.

\- Реньер?

 

***

 

Из тяжёлых раздумий Дэна вывел раздражающий голос Реньера.

\- Даниэль, ты нужен в джунглях. Хозяйская дочка на скутере уехала прокатиться по просеке. Барышня не первый раз гуляет по Каджеро, но Босс так озабочен её сохранностью, как будто она хрустальная. Говорит, она укатила почти в истерике, мало ли что может случиться. Надо проконтролировать.

Дэн принял координаты, где в эту минуту находилась дочь Ревнёва, и быстро собрался. Феникс не спал, но бодрствованием его состояние трудно было назвать. Дэн понимал, что его присутствие сейчас ничего не изменит, но всё равно уходил с тяжёлым сердцем. Он потихоньку впадал в отчаяние, потому что командир умирал у него на глазах. Звать врача из медцентра нельзя, но Дэн чувствовал, что вот-вот будет готов рискнуть. Феникс умрёт без медицинской помощи, а если привезти врача, ещё есть шанс, что он выживет. Конечно, врач мог попросту сдать его сотрудникам «Дианы», но это для командира ничего не меняло - всё равно смерть.

\- Дэн, ты иди, если надо, - вдруг тихо сказал Феникс. В отличие от Дэна, он был совершенно спокоен - а может быть, просто равнодушен уже ко всему, и только голос звучал непривычно. Он умирал вместе с хозяином.

\- Я оставил передатчик на столе рядом, как всегда, - ровно сказал Дэн. - Зови, если что. Я ненадолго.

Феникс молча прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. Но уже на лестнице Дэна догнал почти прежний голос командира:

\- И не вздумай сдавать меня вашим врачам-вредителям. Я сам!

\- Чего сам? – не выдержал Дэн. Он резко обернулся, так что чуть не упал с лестницы. – Сам загнёшься? Да, это ты талантливо делаешь.

Он снова спустился вниз, подошёл к кровати, присел на краешек, устало опустил голову.

\- Паша, я знаю, что сам тебе всё время рассказывал, как опасно связываться с нашими медиками. Тут очень небольшой медцентр, и, возможно, все его служащие работают на Кледнера. Они сразу сообразят, откуда ты такой «красивый и здоровый», рана специфическая, да и лихорадка со слепотой. И Аристов никак не вернется, я бы попытался к нему пробиться. В общем, остается надеяться только на то, что человек попадётся с совестью.

\- Это здесь вряд ли, - вдруг зло рассмеялся Феникс, но смех тут же перешёл в натужный кашель.

Дэн помолчал, ожидая прекращения приступа, а потом тихо сказал:

\- Понимаешь, у нас очень нехорошие перспективы практически в любом случае. Или я привожу врача, он окажется сволочью и сдаст тебя. Тогда… Тогда тебя, скорее всего, ликвидируют, а я, думаю, не буду дожидаться, пока они сделают это и со мной, я и сам могу, - он движением руки остановил возражения Феникса. – Только даже если я врача не привезу - ты же всё равно умираешь, и сам это знаешь. Или, как внезапный вариант, врач окажется нормальным человеком, и ты, возможно, поправишься. Вот и весь выбор.

Феникс мрачно усмехнулся, но промолчал.

\- Поэтому я всё-таки наведаюсь сегодня к одному человеку. Попробую, - закончил Дэн и решительно поднялся. – Я пошёл, а то опоздаю. Попытайся заснуть.

 

Да он и так всё время полуспал. Мутный туман вокруг раздражал и угнетал невыносимо. Со слепотой Феникс так и не смирился, поэтому ему проще было лежать с закрытыми глазами. Шевелиться не хотелось – даже простой поворот головы требовал таких усилий, которые он сейчас просто не мог приложить. Он ненавидел чувство беспомощности и безнадёжности, когда от него ничего не зависело. А сейчас он уже чёрт знает сколько дней валяется бревном и, кажется, собирается загнуться именно в таком состоянии. Чёрт, как душно…

…Душно и жарко. Как в джунглях. Опять джунгли?! Темнота отступила на шаг назад, и его плавно окружило ядовито-зелёное переплетение трав, листьев и колючек. Колючки были особенно раздражающими, их уколы заставляли кожу гореть изнутри. А откуда-то сверху палило невидимое светило, обжигая чёрными лучами горячечного жара. И снова надо было куда-то идти, и единственное, что он помнил – там, за этими зарослями, должна быть Ника…

…Ника, почему она не ответила? Или Димка. Почему они не отвечают? Неужели они так и не знают, что он жив и ему нужна помощь? Никогда Феникс не ждал ничьей помощи, а вот сейчас она была ему просто необходима. Умирать не хотелось. А ещё больше не хотелось умирать от глупой лихорадки в подвале на чужой проклятой планете, не имея возможности увидеть Нику, дотронуться до неё, услышать её голос, не пожать руку Димке, не сказать им обоим, как он их любит. Ника, он никогда не говорил Нике, что любит её…

…С Фойзе они никогда не говорили ни о той его давней операции, после которой впервые встретились, ни о родителях Павла, ни о семье самого Фойзе, о которой, к слову сказать, Павел не знал ничего – даже того, а была ли она, эта семья? И только однажды, подписывая при нём приказ об увольнении одного из «динозавров», Фойзе, тогда ещё майор, сказал:

\- Знаешь, когда человек приходит ко мне с рапортом об увольнении по причине... Ну, словом, если он женится, то я подписываю этот рапорт с удовольствием.

Поймав мимолётную улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Павла, он покачал головой.

\- Не только потому, что я рад за очередного окольцованного парня или готов с ним легко расстаться. Просто я считаю, что он правильно делает, что уходит, - он опустил глаза, внимательно разглядывая собственные руки, неподвижно лежащие на столе. - Жена, семья, дети... Это хорошо, и, в принципе, совместимо со службой даже в ВКС. Но для каждого из нас такой багаж за плечами - это тяжёлый груз. Потому что если сейчас ты отвечаешь только сам за себя и перед собой, то когда у тебя появляется близкий человек, появляется и ответственность перед ним. За твою жизнь. – Фойзе поднял задумчивый взгляд, но смотрел не на Павла, а мимо и сквозь, как будто говорил уже не с ним. - За твою собственную жизнь. За то, что ты у него... у неё есть. За то, что если завтра ты не вернёшься или станешь калекой, больнее, чем по тебе, это ударит по ней. За то, что ты месяцами не появляешься дома и лишь раз-два в неделю выходишь на связь. А голограмма не может заменить ей тебя.

Он явно говорил уже не свои слова. Когда-то ему сказал так человек, которого... которую Валентин Фойзе считал близкой.

Тогда Павел до конца не осознал, о чём говорил командир. Зато в эту минуту он не просто понял, он прочувствовал каждое слово. Если он не вернётся, Нике будет очень больно. Конечно, больнее, чем ему, потому что ему будет уже всё равно.

И, наверное, впервые в жизни, он почувствовал, по-настоящему почувствовал, что хочет вернуться домой. Дом – это там, где ждёт его она. А раз ждёт, раз он ей нужен, так же как нужна ему она сама, значит, он выиграет. Не имеет права проиграть.

Я вернусь, родная моя, ты только дождись. Дождись меня только...

…Заросли подступили к самому горлу, сдавливая и мешая вдохнуть…

…Эти слова раньше казались ненужными, и именно сейчас, когда нет никакой возможности сказать их, стали самыми главными…

…Очертания предметов по-прежнему расплываются, а туман перед глазами не только не рассеялся, но и стал ещё плотнее. Как трудно оказалось приспособиться смотреть на мир сквозь эту дымку...

…Дерево слева от тропы блестит на солнце, как будто кто-то развесил на стволе и оплетших его лианах сеть из светящихся мелких шариков. Он не успел понять, что это было, когда оно кинулось на него прямо из зелёной занавеси листьев. Отшатнувшись назад, спиной наткнулся на дерево, то самое, в блестящих пятнах, и вдруг понял, что не может больше сделать шаг ни вправо, ни влево, ни вперёд. Ствол словно клеем намазан. Эти блестящие шарики… Он не мог толком разглядеть подробностей, но по внешним очертаниям оно напоминало суслика ростом чуть выше чем по колено человеку. От суслика существо отличал ровный зелёный цвет и неправдоподобно большие уши. Или это был гребень на плечах – с его зрением не разобрать. «Суслик» молча неподвижно застыл на примятой траве, словно гипнотизируя приклеенную жертву, и вдруг зашипел, вытянувшись ещё больше. Взгляд выхватил широко раскрывшуюся алую пасть, а в следующий момент раздался характерный звук, и на правое плечо и шею шмякнулось нечто горячее. Эта тварь ещё и плюется… Бесшумное стремительное скольжение прямо перед глазами, и в левое плечо вцепляются миллионы мелких зубов, острых, как у акулы. И не отмахнуться – колючие заросли плотно охватили руки, не позволяя шевельнуться, а сил и так совсем нет…

…Ника…

 

***

 

Ника выбрала одну из главных просек, ведущую в соседний городок. Скутер по-прежнему слушался её рук, как будто не было перерыва почти в год. Сначала она ехала медленно, но когда по обочинам начались сплошные стены зелёных зарослей, она прибавила скорость. Ветер бил в лицо, очки она, конечно, забыла надеть, а останавливаться для их поисков не хотелось, поэтому тёплый, но резкий ветер выбивал из глаз слёзы. Или это не ветер был виноват?

Слева джунгли расступились, и мелькнула тропинка, уводящая вглубь. Ника, почти не раздумывая, притормозила и вернулась к этому повороту. Тропка была узкой, но скутер по ней проходил свободно. Скорость пришлось сбавить, и мысли постепенно упорядочивались, как будто до этого они не успевали за Никой и только теперь догнали и сами разложились по полочкам. Не успела она немного успокоиться, как её настигла новая неприятность. Двигатель скутера неожиданно сбавил мощность. Цифры на панели управления беспомощно замелькали, замигали, и вдруг табло погасло, а скутер плавно остановился.

Девушка растерянно соскочила на землю, обошла заглохшую машину. Она понятия не имела, что случилось, как с этим бороться, а главное – как теперь вернуться в городок. Был, конечно, вариант связаться с отцом или Орестом, но пока ей не хотелось слышать ни того, ни тем более другого, поэтому она просто зло пнула колесо и, не задумываясь, села рядом на траву.

Отцу нельзя говорить про Ореста. Мало того, что ему вообще сейчас всё равно, так ещё может оказаться, что он вовсе не против… Если они заодно – значит, отец сам хочет свести её с Орестом и помощи от него ждать не приходится. Нику передёрнуло, но она взяла себя в руки. Если так – значит, так, нечего психовать. А если они не заодно, то прежде, чем «радовать» отца, надо хорошо всё взвесить.

Девушка снова вскочила. Взвесить что? То, что этот человек, которого она всегда считала своим другом, другом своей матери, другом своего отца, оказался таким же, как все мужчины, которые смотрели на неё сальными глазами? При этой мысли у Ники потемнело в глазах от нахлынувшей волны бешеного гнева и отвращения, она с силой ударила кулаком по сиденью стоящего рядом скутера. Попала по металлической раме. Боль в руке отрезвила, всё вокруг опять стало светлым и чётким. И тут снова навалилось осознание: ты одна. Никого нет, никто не поддержит, никто не поможет решить, нет никого, нет его, нет единственного, нужного, любимого.

На душе стало так тяжело, так пусто, так страшно – как в тот момент, когда она окончательно поняла, что Павел не вернётся. Ника упала на колени возле скутера и разрыдалась.

Сколько времени она так сидела, Ника не знала. Она не следила за часами и пришла в себя только тогда, когда почувствовала присутствие другого человека. Она медленно подняла голову и встретила спокойный взгляд стальных глаз.

\- Вы кто? – всхлипнув, спросила она и потянулась за салфеткой в кармане.

У неё не было сил удивляться появлению незнакомца, и не было сил волноваться.

\- Строганов, Даниил. Я егерь, - ответил мужчина, не делая попыток двинуться с места.

Ника быстро вытерла слёзы и внимательно оглядела неожиданного собеседника. Пока он сидел на траве, трудно было сказать, какого он роста, но, кажется - высокий, крепкий, широкоплечий. Не красавец и немного старше Ники. Лицо слегка как будто сонное, но глаза живые, с цепким взглядом. Очень светлые волосы и загорелая кожа, только бледные следы от солнцезащитных очков выделяются – точно, егерь, похож. И надпись на скутере-вездеходе – «Diana». И имя его она слышала. Точно слышала. Не врёт.

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Гуляю, - одними губами улыбнулся он. – А если серьёзно – о вас беспокоятся, попросили сопроводить.

Ника отвернулась. С одной стороны, ей хотелось молча уйти, с другой – егерь ей чем-то понравился. Она ещё не очень поняла, в чём дело, но от того, что он сидел рядом, ей не было неприятно.

\- Конечно, - сердито сказала она в сторону. – Я же могу заблудиться и потеряться.

\- А что, не можете? – серьёзно спросил он.

Она фыркнула.

\- Я выросла тут. А потом… Может, я и хочу заблудиться и потеряться?

Даниил помотал головой.

\- Не выйдет.

\- Почему? Джунгли большие.

\- Я вам не позволю, - всё так же серьёзно возразил он.

И тут Ника поняла, что её зацепило в Данииле. Мужчина был чем-то похож на Павла – не внешне, не голосом, у него слишком низкий. Просто такой же спокойный взгляд, уверенные интонации, непонятная забота – конечно, он выполнял порученную работу, но ведь официально его задание не состояло в задушевных беседах.

\- У вас что-то случилось? – пробился тягучий голос сквозь её раздумья.

\- Да! – вырвалось у неё.

«Стой, не будешь же ты ему про Ореста рассказывать!» - одёрнула она сама себя и торопливо продолжила:

\- Вот, скутер выключился.

Даниил молча кивнул, не спуская с неё взгляда, и Ника поняла, что он догадывается - не в скутере дело. Она мысленно махнула рукой – не верит и не надо. Может, зато поможет с неисправностью. А потом всё равно можно будет уехать.

\- Тут мелочь, - сказал он уже от скутера. - Проблема не в двигателе. Пять минут и сможете ехать дальше.

Ника обхватила руками колени, положила на них голову и закрыла глаза. Присутствие этого светловолосого егеря почему-то успокаивало. Она устало подумала, что в последний год ей везёт на встречи с такими «надёжно-успокаивающими» мужчинами - раньше таких у неё не было, если не считать отца с Володей… и Ореста. Того, который был раньше.

А потом появился Паша.

Эта мысль не доставила ей ничего, кроме нового резкого приступа боли в душе. Всё это бессмысленно. Его нет.

 

Дэн закончил настройку бортового компьютера - хорошо, что все скутеры в городке одинаковые.

Девушка по-прежнему сидела на земле с закрытыми глазами, сжавшись в комок. Нет, не в машине тут дело. Впрочем, Дэн не записывался в психологи или спасатели, так что особенно мучить её расспросами не собирался. Может, уговорить её вернуться, а самому всё-таки зайти к знакомому врачу из медцентра? «Наследница», вроде, вполне адекватно реагирует, не истеричка, может понять. Кстати, как её зовут? Он когда-то слышал имя дочери Ревнёва, но не мог его вспомнить. Вика, что ли.

\- Готово, - окликнул он её.

Девушка подняла голову, медленно встала с земли и подошла ближе. Глаза сухие, но невозможно печальные. Да, это не капризы.

\- Госпожа Ревнёва, - осторожно начал он. – Я могу попросить вас об одной вещи?

Она подняла на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Мне очень нужно в город. А я должен охранять вас. Разорваться я не могу, бросить вас – тоже, а в городе у меня очень срочное дело. Можно сказать, жизни и смерти.

Девушка некоторое время смотрела на него, словно ожидая продолжения, но он не знал, что ещё сказать.

\- Чьей жизни? – вдруг спросила она.

Он опасался другого: «А что же вы хотите от меня?»

\- Одного хорошего, очень хорошего человека, моего друга, - ответил он, стараясь вложить в голос всю свою способность убеждать. – Понимаете, мне нужен врач. Я не могу везти его в наш медцентр, потому что…

Чёрт знает, что на него нашло. Он понимал, что, возможно, совершает страшную ошибку. Но серьёзный взгляд этой грустной девушки внушил ему доверие. В самом деле – дочка Ревнёва, насколько он знал, давно живёт на Земле, учится там. Сейчас у неё каникулы, но она скоро должна возвращаться обратно. Она не имеет связей с «Артемидой» – это он знал точно, Карина как-то говорила. Она может помочь, у неё есть для этого возможности.

\- Почему не можете в медцентр?

\- Я не могу вам так просто объяснить. Понимаете, это по многим причинам невозможно.

\- Он совершил преступление?

Вопросы задавались по-деловому, явно не из любопытства. Она совсем успокоилась, смотрела внимательными зелёными глазами, которым не хотелось врать.

\- Нет.

\- Лаконичный ответ, - усмехнулась она. – А почему я должна вам верить?

\- Я не прошу вас мне верить. Я просто прошу поехать со мной в город, чтобы мне не пришлось бросать работу, и я бы успел застать дома моего знакомого медика.

Она помолчала.

\- То есть, в медцентр вы везти его не можете, а кого-то из врачей того же медцентра звать к нему готовы?

\- У нас нет выбора.

Он внимательно наблюдал за её лицом. Она явно что-то обдумывала.

\- А что с вашим другом?

Дэн задумался. Стоит ли говорить всю правду?

\- Болотная лихорадка.

Девушка вскинула на него недоуменный взгляд.

\- У него нет прививки?

\- Не знаю. Должна быть, но, очевидно, нет. Иначе он не заболел бы, верно?

Это была правда. Прививка от местных болезней делалась раз в год, в последний раз при Дэне командиру делали её перед той роковой высадкой. По идее, когда Феникс летел на Каджеро сейчас, ему обязаны были провести полный курс профилактической подготовки, включая все необходимые прививки, та же Карина просто не допустила бы его на дистанцию без соответствующей записи в его карте. Значит, кто-то добрый ошибся в документации. Или это всё ещё звенья той призрачной цепочки – слаженно выстроенный маршрут по самым опасным местам, отсутствующие антибиотики в аптечке, отсутствующая прививка, урс на участке, где раньше их не встречалось...

\- Лихорадка не смертельна, хотя и неприятна, - сказала девушка. – Он вполне в состоянии улететь на Землю или хотя бы в другой городок, если в нашем ему опасно. Болезнь не передается по воздуху, так что он никого не заразит в дороге.

\- Он не в состоянии, - решился Дэн. – Он попал в очень сложный переплёт и сейчас фактически умирает. Получил несколько ранений, в том числе огнестрельное, каждое из которых не смертельно, но всё вместе его убивает. У него жар уже который день, он бредит…

Он не понимал, зачем говорит ей эти подробности, но готов был рассказать уже и о сафари, и о своей роли во всём этом, сдать все имена, пароли и явки.

Ревнёва задумалась. Вид у неё сделался отсутствующий, как будто неожиданно её посетила совершенно посторонняя мысль, отвлекшая её от реальности. Когда Дэн уже почти пожалел, что вообще заговорил о своих проблемах, она сказала:

\- Хорошо. Я не буду вам усложнять жизнь. Но в город не поеду. Вы спасайте своего друга, а я вернусь домой. Чуть позже. Я доеду, обещаю. Вы же починили мой скутер, и вообще… спасибо вам.

Дэн очень хотел ей верить. Она действительно выглядела успокоившейся, собравшейся и вполне адекватной. Пригодился бы сейчас Индиго, вдруг подумалось ему. Но Индиго не было, был только он, серьёзная зеленоглазая девушка, джунгли и умирающий Феникс в подвале.

\- Возьмите.

Ревнёва протягивала ему белую пластиковую карточку. Визитка?

\- Это мой телефон, - пояснила она. - Во-первых, сможете проверить, сдержала ли я слово, а во-вторых, я врач общего профиля. Мне, правда, учиться ещё год, но думаю, при необходимости я справлюсь с лихорадкой и царапинами-переломами.

Дэн взял карточку, ещё не очень понимая, что она имеет в виду. Буквы на пластике сошлись в слова «Ревнёва Н.А.» и - цифры.

Девушка вздохнула.

\- Позвоните мне, если не получится с вашим знакомым в городе. Я возьму всё необходимое и приду к вашему другу, как врач.

Вот теперь Дэн ей поверил полностью. Когда она села на свой скутер и рванула с места вглубь джунглей, он был уверен, что она вернется домой. С ней всё будет нормально.

 

Во время разговора с егерем Нику вдруг осенило. Рина вовсе не бредила. Она не просто так вспоминала их игры в джунглях. Нике не терпелось проверить свою догадку, но совесть не позволила ей уехать, бросив этого симпатичного егеря с его проблемой, раз она могла помочь. Да и отвязаться от него надо было, не тащить же за собой.

Оставив Даниила в некотором недоумении и с визиткой в руке, она поспешила в то место, о котором так много говорила подруга в последнем разговоре. И в том самом тайнике, где они в детстве хранили свою смешную клятву, нашла кристалл с файлами и толстое бумажное письмо в пластиковом конверте. Она не решилась читать его на месте, всё-таки вернулась домой.

«Ника, когда ты закончишь читать это письмо, ты больше не будешь считать меня «почти сестрой», как ты всегда говорила. Поэтому я скажу тебе сейчас: ты всегда будешь моей любимой подругой, у меня нет никого ближе тебя. Прости, что оставляю тебя одну со всем тем, что я тебе расскажу, но поверь - я не могла остаться»…

Письмо было большим. Но Ника не заметила проглоченного объёма. То, что она прочитала, было невероятно, невозможно, не укладывалось в голове. Хорошо, что она поддалась конспиративному настрою Карины и ушла в садовую беседку. Хорошо, что не стала читать в своей комнате или, что было бы вообще ужасно, в общем холле.

 

***

 

Орест принял Карину на работу в центральный офис «Артемиды» сразу после отлёта Ники на землю. Это Ника знала. Ещё она знала, что работа подруге нравилась. Первое время они часто переговаривались, Карина вся сияла от неожиданной радости - она оказалась действительно полезной, её работа устраивала Ореста… Босса, как он потребовал себя называть. Она легко находила общий язык с клиентами, не ошибалась в принятии решений и не забывала деталей, и скоро стала старшим менеджером, контролирующим три других офиса на Каджеро, а так же принимала клиентов VIP.

Однажды, когда прошёл год с тех пор, как Карина впервые переступила порог центрального офиса в Солнечном, Босс вызвал её к себе, долго хвалил, потом выспрашивал про то, как она живёт, родителей вспоминал. А потом спросил, не хочет ли она начать зарабатывать по-настоящему...

Конечно, Карина хотела. И ей показалось, что расположить в свободные коттеджи пару VIP-туристов в месяц и обеспечить их необходимыми документами - это не противозаконно. И какая разница, что на самом деле они вовсе не охотиться приехали, а зачем - Карина не интересовалась. И почему именно она занималась их распределением и устройством, хотя иногда они останавливались даже не в Солнечном, она не спрашивала. И почему об этих туристах не должен был знать никто, кроме Босса и главного консультанта Адама Лероя, её не волновало.

А потом постепенно начала узнавать, почему, отчего и куда. И когда ей открытым текстом объяснили, что туристы, которых она оформляла, приезжали именно на охоту, пусть и не на звериную, ей уже некуда было деваться. Когда она узнала, что двое из проведённых ею людей были убиты теми, кого также провела и оформила она, отказываться было поздно. По указанию Босса она оформляла документы на выезд уже мёртвых клиентов, хотя и не знала об этом. Просто провела оформление заочно, как он приказал… Отказаться работать дальше она уже не могла. Ей дали понять, что она подходит для работы, и что она теперь связана с этим «вторым уровнем», как они его называли, намертво. Карина не могла пойти в полицию - к тому времени она поняла, что на этой планете Боссу принадлежит не только сафари, но и многие люди, которых он давно купил.

Босс начал дело с сафари задолго до того, как Карина пришла к нему работать. Машина скользила по накатанной дорожке, всё работало, как часы, и винтики, которые отказывались работать, просто исчезали, их быстро заменяли более послушными.

Карина не хотела исчезнуть. Поэтому она продолжала работать, хорошо понимая, что ей некуда деваться. Со временем она привыкла к постоянному чувству опасности, так что оно притупилось. Совесть какое-то время молчала. Убаюкать её оказалось реально - эти люди знали, на что шли, и сознательно рисковали жизнью. Даже то, что Карина вскоре узнала - ни один из них из джунглей не вернулся, всех добили на финише, не Охотник, так егеря-чистильщики - даже это совесть только пощекотало. А ещё Босс хорошо платил. И Карина надеялась однажды решиться на то, на что решилась сейчас. Сделать себе новые документы и сбежать так, чтобы Босс не достал. К базе поддельных данных у неё был полный доступ, уж что-что, а липовые документы, неотличимые от настоящих, её тут делать научили на совесть… такой вот каламбур, с совестью.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды Карину не ударило. Пока однажды её привычное существование не разбилось об один решительный, обжигающий синим пламенем взгляд. Карина словно проснулась.

Она была уверена, что это – будущий Охотник. Но когда открыла его контракт, не поверила глазам: парень приехал не охотиться, а уходить от погони. Почему-то первый раз за последнюю пару лет её это задело и стало не по себе. Такой уверенный, спокойный. Ни о чём не спрашивал, на всё согласился, ему было на всё плевать. Он ни капельки не боялся, не сомневался. Карина видела много тех, кто приходил с подписанным контрактом Жертвы. Они часто вообще плохо соображали, зачем они тут – таких всегда было видно, как бы ни они прятали руки, глаза… Приходили и другие – которым море по колено. Они не понимали, что это не игра. Им казалось, что круче них не бывает, что они всех сделают и уйдут победителями. Были и такие как этот – сильные, знающие, на что идут. Только никто не вернулся. Джунгли не выпускают никого.

Карина тогда не могла знать, кто этот уверенный парень напротив. Да если бы и знала, вряд ли смогла бы что-то сделать – контракт был подписан, ей нужно было только оформить прибытие будущей Жертвы, вселить его в коттедж для гостей и направить к Лерою. И всё же… всё же, механически проводя документы, как и всегда, она чувствовала, что подписывает смертный приговор этому синеглазому упёртому психу. И впервые чувствовала себя не просто увязшей в грязных махинациях, а настоящей убийцей.

Потом, когда за парнем уже закрылась дверь, она успокаивала себя тем, что этот синеглазый не маленький мальчик, а взрослый человек, действительно отчётливо понимающий, на что идёт. И, видимо, понимающий, зачем он это делает. Он знает, что может не выжить. И он сам сюда прилетел, сам пришёл, сам всё подписал. Не Карина, так кто-то другой зарегистрировал бы его прибытие, выделил бы консультанта, выдал бы ключ от коттеджа, сказал бы сухие напутственные слова перед тем, как отправить его на смерть. Это не её вина.

Аутотренинг подействовал, и до вечера она работала спокойно, даже оформляя будущего Охотника. Пока с ней не связался Лерой и не сообщил, что Жертва к охоте готова. Она почти забыла, что попросила его об этом сообщении утром, сама не зная, зачем. Как бы то ни было, а охота всё равно начнется завтра в семь утра.

А потом рабочее время закончилась. Она спокойно выключила компьютер, закрыла дверь в кабинет и пошла домой. А у самого входа развернулась и так же спокойно пошла в сторону гостевых коттеджей. Карина сама не очень понимала, зачем делает эту глупость. То есть, она этот поступок считала глупостью только снаружи. Если бы сейчас её остановили и спросили, куда и зачем она идёт, она бы так и ответила – иду свалять большого дурака. Она не могла бы словами объяснить, что именно влечёт её к одному из этих спящих домиков. Но знала, что ей это нужно, и что это нужно тому, к кому она идёт. То, что парень мог завтра к вечеру погибнуть, добавляло уверенности в том, что она поступает правильно.

 

На этом месте Ника остановилась. Она понимала, о чём сейчас будут рассказывать торопливые и слегка корявые рукописные строчки непривычного, но знакомого почерка. А ещё она понимала, что уже знает, к кому шла Карина. И ещё - почему та не смогла включить экран. И главное - Ника знала, как он погиб. Теперь знала. Не было смысла дочитывать. Но она подняла листок с расплывающимися почему-то буквами поближе к лицу и дочитала.

У Карины хватило ума не углубляться в описания. Хотя именно сейчас Нике совершенно нелогично хотелось знать, как всё было. Знать больше, чем скупо написала подруга.

 

...Когда она дошла до нужного коттеджа, шаг её слегка замедлился. Света в окнах не было. Он спит? Будить его не хотелось. У мальчика завтра тяжёлый день, не стоит лишать его нормального сна.

Карина остановилась. Ей страшно было стучать в дверь, очень не хотелось уходить, да и желание, которое привело её сюда, отнюдь не стало меньше от того, что Лазарев решил хорошо выспаться… Девушка отошла от двери и прислонилась к стене рядом. Сердце колотилось, как будто только что она не размеренно шла сюда, а мчалась во весь дух. Она закрыла глаза и попыталась успокоиться. Меньше всего ей хотелось думать, что сердце так выскакивает из груди вовсе не от быстрого движения, а от волнения. Господи, она что, никогда мужчин не видела? Да видела, конечно. Только не к каждому она готова бежать вот так, в темноту, не думая ни о последствиях, ни о том, что, может, и не нужна ему совсем, не скрываясь и не стесняясь. Если честно, такое накатило на неё впервые. Ведь совершенно незнакомый парень! Несколько взглядов, сильный голос с этой ласкающей слух мягкой хрипотцой, солнечные волосы, широкие плечи и непробиваемая уверенность в каждом движении, в каждом слове… Стоп, Карина, ты, кажется, собиралась домой. Немедленно забыла обо всём! Отлипла от стены и быстро пошла отсюда. Не мешай человеку спать…

\- Кто здесь? Что вы тут делаете? - раздался прямо над ухом тот самый голос, от которого она только что собиралась убегать. Насторожённый и совсем не сонный.

Глаза открывать не хотелось. Пусть ещё что-нибудь скажет. Потому что если сейчас она откроет глаза и увидит сердитого, разбуженного ею чужого человека, будет очень неприятно. Чувствовать себя дурой неприятно всегда.

\- Карина? – в голосе больше не было ничего, кроме безграничного удивления и… ещё непонятного оттенка. Как будто он чего-то ждал от её ответа.

Она лихорадочно соображала, что бы такое сказать, потому что отвечать было нужно, а вот что….

\- У вас что-то случилось? – он уже стоит перед ней, она чувствовала его тревожное дыхание на своём лице.

Глаза пришлось открыть. И когда она это сделала и встретилась с ним взглядом, то слова вдруг показались совсем лишними. Она молча покачала головой – ничего не случилось, просто я сошла с ума, и поэтому я стою тут, смотрю на тебя и чувствую, что если сейчас ты ничего не сделаешь, я сделаю всё сама…

Ей не пришлось много делать самой. Только первый шаг, только первый вдох, только первый поцелуй. Он хотел её оттолкнуть - она почувствовала это, но тогда ещё не знала, почему. Тогда у неё в висках стучала кровь, жар, чувство вины и неуёмная нежность.

Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, я пришла к тебе, мне ничего не надо, просто сделай это! Я же чувствую, как тебя колотит, как ты ждёшь непонятно чего, я знаю, что тебе это нужно не меньше чем мне…

«Ему было это нужно, Ника! Он был совсем один, и он знал, что может не вернуться, и я тоже знала. Я знала даже больше - что он точно никогда не вернётся. Я не знала только одного: ему было всё равно кто с ним, потому что думал он всё равно о тебе. Но теперь я знаю. Его зовут Феникс. Твой Феникс.

Ты меня прости, подруга. Мне больше некого просить о прощении, только тебя».

 

...Простить? Кого, за что? Какая теперь разница… Его нет. Его нет и никогда не будет. Его убили. Убили здесь. На этой планете. В этих джунглях. На этом дьявольском сафари. И этого ничем не исправить.

 

***

 

Рано или поздно всё должно было закончиться. Они нашли всё, что могли, и даже больше, чем рассчитывали. Дальше это расследование вести нужно было профессионально. Пришло время подключить Фойзе и братские структуры – полицию Содружества. Дело уже попадает под их юрисдикцию. И Ревнёв сядет. За всё то, что под его крылышком тут развернулось. Жаль, доказательств маловато, но есть двое пропавших в одной мясорубке, есть свидетельства против Строганова, есть капитальные нестыковки в словах Реньера и Карины... И есть, в конце концов, Индиго, который явно что-то знает, только говорить не хочет. Ну, если не хочет разговаривать с ними, то от следователей точно не отмажется.

Кир не был удивлён. Нет, участие Дэна в этой кровавой авантюре заставило поднять бровь в недоумении, но и все. Уж кто-кто, а Кир хорошо знал, что может заставить сделать жизнь. А вот Балу был в шоке, и Кир понимал, насколько отвратительна другу вся эта ситуация. Эти его реакции иногда заставляли Кира снисходительно хмыкать, но чаще он всё же завидовал Тони. Тот смог сохранить человеческий взгляд на жизнь – большая редкость при их работе. Ребята со временем превращались в машины для выполнения заданий. Не все конечно. Феникс не превратился, хотя мог. Индиго - да этот вообще никогда не подходил для армии. Тони вот.

С другой стороны, у Тони был тыл – его семья, а Кир… Кир больше автомат чем человек, а автомат он и есть автомат, ничему и никогда не удивляется. Просто не способен.

Но вообще он устал. Устал от этих сумбурных внезапных открытий и тяжёлой суеты. Хотелось побыстрее всё бросить и вернуться обратно, на «Киплинг», снять шкурку Шерлока Холмса, стать самим собой и снова обрести равновесие. Превращения из Кирилла Крымова – любезного сыщика, в Ти-Рекса – беспощадного солдата, он ждал давно, но теперь это ожидание стало просто нестерпимым. Он хоть сейчас бросил бы всё и улетел бы, не дожидаясь, пока Балу закроет их легенду, чтобы Аристова не подставлять.

И только одно его останавливало. Эта зеленоглазая девочка.

Кир сел прямо, оторвавшись от спинки кресла, на котором до этого полулежал, тупо сверля взглядом потолок. Сел и потёр ладонями виски.

Скажи только слово, голубка, и весь мир полетит к чертям. Скажи «да», стань моей, и я увезу тебя отсюда. От твоего выродка папаши, от всего этого зверья, и животных и людей, от ядовитой зелени, так давящей на нервы. Скажи мне «да», милая и я сделаю тебя самой счастливой женщиной на свете. Я смогу перевернуть ради тебя весь мир, я смогу! Но сначала... сначала надо рассказать тебе всю правду. Ты должна это услышать и услышать именно от меня.

Он резко поднялся на ноги и почти выбежал из комнаты. Он найдёт её прямо сейчас. Ника узнает, и тогда всё решится. Так или иначе, но решится.

Кир нашёл её в саду. Всё в той же беседке, где они вместе прятались от дождя. Ноги сами принесли его к резному домику. На этот раз сквозь ажурную вязь стен прорывались солнечные блики, и вся беседка казалась пронизанной жаркими лучами Сианы. И Ника сидела на том же месте, только не свернувшись клубочком, а наоборот – выпрямившись, сложив на коленях руки с зажатыми в пальцах белыми листками, - сидела, глядя прямо перед собой. Всё это Кир разглядел мгновенно, едва открыв дверь, и так же мгновенно его охватило чувство чего-то непоправимого, настолько тревожно-неестественной выглядела девушка.

\- Ника!

Она даже не повернула головы. Кир рывком пересёк пространство беседки и застыл над Никой, не зная, что делать дальше. Будь это Балу, встряхнул бы за плечо, чтобы хоть какой-то реакции добиться, но перед ним был не Балу.

\- Что случилось?

Наконец она медленно подняла голову. Первые секунды ему казалось, что она всё равно его не видит, смотрит сквозь, и успел испугаться - возможно, первый раз за долгое время по-настоящему испугаться, но тут Ника его увидела.

\- Да что с тобой?! - Кир всё-таки схватил её за плечи, упав рядом на колени, уже было не до церемоний, только бы она не потеряла его снова, только бы очнулась и сказала, наконец, хоть что-нибудь.

\- Со мной? - будто бы даже удивлённо переспросила Ника странно натянутым голосом. - Со мной… Я не знаю. Не знаю!

Голос взлетел вверх и оборвался, но не тишиной, а тихим смехом. Она смеялась, но глаза были всё теми же - не здесь, не с ним…

Смех с такими глазами был страшнее молчания. Кир встряхнул её, так, что голова девушки мотнулась из стороны в сторону, русые волосы шелковисто скользнули по его руке, но ему было не до этих тонких ощущений. Помогло - смеяться она перестала, взгляд стал осмысленным.

\- Я не знаю, - потерянно повторила она. - Не знаю, что теперь делать. Кому я могу теперь… Мне теперь тут верить некому.

Она взмахнула рукой, словно отгоняя назойливое насекомое, и Киру пришлось выпустить её плечо, чтобы перехватить руку с зажатым в ней белым листком обычной бумаги. Взгляд выхватил подпись внизу листка. Карина. Чёртова олениха, что ты наделала?

И тут его озарило. Олениха его опередила. Ну да, они же подруги. Неожиданно у Сайдаровой проснулась совесть?

\- Дай угадаю, - слегка охрипшим, но спокойным голосом сказал Кир. - Она рассказала тебе о сафари. То, что ты раньше не знала.

Ника не отрывала от него взгляд, но руку высвободила.

\- Так ты - знал? Знал, что здесь происходит? Знал, что Орест… что тут людей… Зачем ты здесь, кто ты вообще такой?!

Голос снова пошёл вверх, но Кир успел остановить второй прилив истерики:

\- Я здесь ищу пропавшего друга. И я ничего не знал, пока не прилетел сюда. У Тони тут пропал брат, понимаешь? Нам ваш врач Аристов помогает, понимаешь? Мы тут не сами по себе.

Она кивнула, и Кир с облегчением почувствовал, что она поняла - он на её стороне. Ты не одна, голубка.

\- Расскажи мне, что она написала, - мягко попросил он.

Ника прерывисто вздохнула и заговорила, сперва тихо, запинаясь на каждом слове, а потом всё быстрее и горячее, и Кир не останавливал - она должна была всё это сказать вслух, неважно, что некоторые нюансы он не понимал - потом переспросит…

\- Она боялась, что он её убьёт! - со слезами в голосе наконец выкрикнула Ника и разрыдалась.

Кир, который уже сидел на скамейке рядом, привлёк её к себе - нельзя было так кричать, мало ли, кто мог услышать.

Пока Ника всхлипывала ему в плечо, он гладил её шелковистую голову, но думал совсем не об этом, а о том, что придушил бы стерву на месте, попадись она ему сейчас. Из Никиных слов он понял, что Карина написала потому, что сама уже сбежала. Она оставила письмо в каком-то только им с Никой знакомом тайнике - какая-то полянка в джунглях, какие-то детские игры, Кир не понял, да и неважно - и позвонила уже с пересадочной станции только для того, чтобы попрощаться и сообщить о письме. Тварь… Она не могла не понимать, что после её откровений Ника останется совсем одна со всем этим, потому что все её близкие оказались в центре преступления. Ника не могла знать, что Аристов чист, не могла знать, что к ним с Балу можно обратиться за помощью. Она сидела тут совсем одна и тихо сходила с ума.

И тут до него наконец дошло - тут не только Ревнёв был замешан, но и Кледнер. И тут же дурная мысль - ну что, милая, теперь ты веришь, что твой дядя не ангел, теперь понимаешь, что я был прав?

\- Орест… - Ника словно прочитала его мысль. - Он это начал давно, даже до того, как мы с Риной школу закончили. Тут всё время умирали люди, Кир!

Она впервые произнесла так его имя, и от этого в груди разлилось тепло, странное, непривычное, но привыкать было некогда. Тут Ника резко отстранилась, и он вспомнил, что кроме откровений Карины о её несчастной жизни, полной обмана и страха, должно было бы быть что-то ещё.

\- Она только о себе рассказала? - осторожно спросил он.

Ника задумчиво смотрела на него. Слёзы медленно высыхали на её щеках, но она уже успокоилась. Он был прав, ей нужно было выплеснуть то, что жгло изнутри. Теперь она пришла в себя, и Кир понял её задумчивый взгляд - она оценивала, может ли сказать ему больше.

\- У нас связь с людьми, которые могут дать этому делу ход, - как можно более убедительно сказал он. - Если только мы будем обладать достаточными доказательствами для его открытия. Это частная компания, и планета - частная собственность. Нам нужны доказательства того, что это дело касается всего Содружества, чтобы госструктуры имели право вмешаться. У нас пока не так много информации…

Уже произнеся слова «частная компания», он вдруг подумал, что Ника могла колебаться совсем не из-за недоверия к ним с Балу. Это её отец и её дядя. Это её компания. Это её дом, и она может быть не готова пустить сюда полицейских. Но она снова его удивила.

\- Рина записала всё, что ей было известно, всю доступную ей часть базы данных, на флеш-кристалл. Она передала его мне вместе с письмом. Я его не смотрела.

Она замолчала, но Кир словно услышал эхо - «я не могу его смотреть».

\- Я передам тебе всё. Вы хотите это распутать… И вы можете это сделать. А я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Она достала из маленького кармашка лёгких светлых брюк небольшой кристалл и вложила его в ладонь Кира.

\- Рина боялась вас, - тихо сказала Ника. - Боялась вас с Тони, боялась Ореста, боялась его людей, боялась полиции… она всего боялась.

\- Она сбежала, - прервал её Кир, не сумев сдержать ненависть в голосе. - Струсила и бросила тебя.

Ника пожала плечами.

\- Она могла вообще ничего не рассказывать и просто улететь. Но она рискнула передать мне всё, что знает.

\- Чтобы подставить тебя, - упрямо сказал он. – Сама испугалась в это бросаться, после всего, что натворила, а тебя втянуть, значит, нормально. Ты хоть осознаёшь, что если тот же Орест поймёт, что ты всё знаешь, тебе может не поздоровиться? Ты о себе-то думаешь хоть немного?

Ника внезапно вскинула голову. Он поймал её удивлённо-изучающий взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Ты мне очень напомнил одного человека, - сказала она, но удивление в её глазах исчезло.

Кир вздохнул. Он мог не спрашивать - кристалл уже у него. Но не мог не озвучить эту мысль, она не давала ему просто прекратить разговор.

\- Ника, это может быть не только Кледнер.

\- Да, - кивнула она.

\- Может быть, твой отец тоже…

\- Может быть...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы это было раскрыто любой ценой?

Ника помолчала и вдруг всё так же тихо и страстно проговорила:

\- Я пережила очень страшное, Кир. Мне сообщили о гибели человека, которого я любила больше жизни. Это случилось здесь, на Каджеро, в этих джунглях, на этом чёртовом сафари. Они убивали его, все вместе убивали… Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. Я хочу, чтобы они больше никогда не могли убивать людей. Понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы в моём доме не было бандитов!

 

Кир ушёл, повинуясь её просьбе - Ника хотела побыть ещё немного одна. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он оказался рядом, за то, что он тот, кто он есть. Кто именно он есть, она гадать не стала, просто доверилась ему. Кир сказал, что им помогал Володя. Значит, Володе можно доверять. Ника испытала новый прилив облегчения. Поначалу она чуть не задохнулась от того, что узнала от Рины. Ей казалось, что мир рухнул, что у неё снова выбили из-под ног почву, что всё пропало и больше никогда уже не будет хорошо. Но потом пришёл Кир и заставил её встряхнуться. А потом она услышала имя Володи.

Тут она снова против воли всхлипнула. Бандиты. Орест и… и папа? Ну уж нет, он не знает. Он просто ничего не знает, он слишком доверял всё это время Оресту, а тот умело прятал концы, Рина писала, что Кледнер хитёр, очень хитёр, умён и осторожен. И опасен.

Ника ничего не сказала Киру о том, что произошло на балконе. Не время было, да и незачем ему лезть в её личную жизнь. К тому же, он и так знает. «Тебя он хочет», - снова прозвучал в ушах его чуть насмешливый голос. Тебя. Да, и уже не скрывает этого. И теперь к отвращению, которое она испытала при его таком диком для неё мужском прикосновении, примешивалась настоящая ненависть. Он не просто сломал всё то, что было хорошего, связанного с ним в её жизни, он вывернул всё наизнанку, осквернил… Орест принёс на Каджеро смерть. Он убивал людей. Пусть и не своими руками.

Он сломал их дружбу с Кариной. Рина, Рина, как ты могла… почему ты не сказала мне раньше, почему не пришла за помощью, когда ещё не было поздно, когда ты только-только всё поняла? Почему ты не сказала мне всё тогда, когда мы встретились?

 

«…Я записала этот кристалл. Там всё, что я знаю, там мой пароль для доступа в сеть «Дианы», там все документы, которые находились в моей компетенции, там файлы Охотников и Жертв. Там нет только одного файла. Я знаю, что если ты не ненавидишь меня сейчас, ты точно возненавидишь меня за этот пропуск. Но я не могу позволить тебе получить эту информацию.

Я стёрла файл, где содержатся контракты и отчёт по тому самому туру сафари второго уровня, где погиб твой Феникс. Я знаю тебя, Ника. Ты будешь искать того парня, Охотника. Я не могу позволить тебе посвятить свою жизнь мести. Это не для тебя, хотя ты наверняка хочешь этого больше всего в жизни. Это единственное, что я могу сделать для тебя – лишить искушения. Мне наплевать на Охотника, но я не хочу, чтобы ты погубила себя, начав мстить».

Ника не могла быть благодарной Карине, но понимала, что та права. И, в любом случае, исправить уже ничего нельзя. Карина улетела, и неизвестно, встретятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь... Наверное, сложись всё иначе, для неё действительно не было бы ничего важнее, чем найти того, кто стрелял тогда в Павла. Но сейчас она уже знала, что это ничего бы не дало. Тот парень всего лишь нажал на курок. Но убивал не он один, убивали её Феникса и Орест, и Реньер, и Карина, и те, кто производил реон. А может быть, и её отец приложил к этому руку. Они – сеть, паутина, в которую попалась Рита, Димка, Павел и она сама. Так какая разница, кто именно нажал курок?

Внезапный сигнал вызова заставил вздрогнуть.

\- Госпожа Ревнёва?

Знакомый тягучий голос.

\- Я слушаю, Даниил, - отозвалась она почти спокойно.

\- У меня нет выхода. Я не стал бы вас беспокоить, но моего знакомого нет в городе.

Что ж, сейчас заняться делом было бы самым правильным.

\- Я поняла. Буду готова через десять минут. Где мы встретимся?

 

***

 

\- Ну, и где больной? – оглядываясь, спросила Ника.

Она чувствовала себя обязанной помочь им обоим. Раненый наверняка чей-то сын, брат, друг, любимый. Он может умереть здесь и не вернуться домой. Как Паша. Она была уверена, что парень так или иначе причастен к этому сафари. Где ещё на Каджеро можно было получить огнестрельную рану? И от этого желание помочь становилось почти болезненным. Никто не помог, не спас её Феникса. А сейчас она сама может спасти чужого любимого, чтобы он вернулся.

Ника слегка волновалась. Не то, чтобы она сомневалась в своих силах, просто на душе было как-то неспокойно. Дело не в Данииле, мужчина её совершенно не настораживал. Она ему поверила почти сразу, и даже видимое отсутствие в доме обещанного пациента её не обескуражило, хотя прятать его явно негде – единственная общая зала дома была пуста.

Даниил молча нажал очередную кнопку на пульте и кивнул в сторону. Ника с удивлением увидела, как в полу открылся люк.

\- Он внизу, - сказал хозяин.

Узкая крутая лестница привела их в небольшой подвал, оборудованный как жилая комната с неяркими светильниками на стенах. В комнате было прохладно, чувствовалось, что где-то здесь работает кондиционер с вытяжкой, но, несмотря на вентиляцию, в воздухе стоял запах, который Ника узнала мгновенно. Она чувствовала его всего дважды в жизни, во время практики, но забыть не смогла бы никогда. Запах смерти.

Девушка огляделась и почти сразу увидела у стены кровать с лежащим на ней человеком. В полумраке его лицо не различалось, но характерное прерывистое дыхание в тишине сказало Нике, что дело, в общем-то, действительно плохо. Да, это болотная лихорадка, причём далеко не в первой стадии.

\- Кто с тобой, Дэн? – вдруг хрипло спросил человек с кровати.

Этот слабый тихий голос внезапно бросил Нику в дрожь.

\- Дэн, это врач? Я же просил тебя… - и жуткий, страшный кашель.

Ей показалось, что стены подвала совершили невообразимый поворот, как гигантская карусель. Она качнулась назад и спиной оперлась о плечо стоящего позади Даниила, сквозь головокружение ощутила его сильные руки, удержавшие её от падения, и тут же забыла о нём. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, дышать стало нечем, а голова готова была взорваться, пытаясь вместить осознание того, что происходит. Это было невозможно. Это галлюцинация. Это невозможно…

 

Дэн едва успел поддержать Ревнёву, когда та отшатнулась прямо на него. Он испугался, что сейчас она упадет в обморок, но девушка устояла на ногах, только дрожала так, как будто её саму колотила болотная лихорадка. Дэн уже почти пожалел, что привёл её сюда, но тут она выпрямилась, выскользнула из его рук и медленно подошла к раненому.

\- Она не выдаст нас, - запоздало ответил ему Дэн. – Я ей верю.

Он ожидал, что Ревнёва сейчас попросит прибавить свет, но она застыла у края кровати, просто глядя на Феникса. Дэн нахмурился. Нет, конечно, Пашка всегда производил впечатление на женщин, но в теперешнем состоянии он вряд ли мог покорить незнакомую девушку своим видом. Скорее, напугать.

\- Жаль, что у тебя лихорадка, - вдруг громко и зло произнесла Ревнёва подозрительно звенящим голосом. - Я даже ударить тебя сейчас не могу!

Дэн вздрогнул, сделал пару шагов к ней, чтобы успеть остановить, если понадобится, но девушка просто опустилась на колени, уткнулась головой в левую руку раненого, неподвижно лежащую поверх одеяла, и заплакала.

Дэн плохо понимал, что тут сейчас происходит, но уже чувствовал, что не ошибся, когда решил открыться «наследнице» и позвать её сюда. Он понял это по тому, как резко рванулся подняться почти умирающий только что Феникс, по тому, как он неожиданно сильно привлёк к себе здоровой рукой рыдающую девушку, по тому, как неверяще повторял: «Ника, Ника», по тому, как эти двое припали друг к другу.

Конечно, Ника, не Вика. «Н» на визитке... Ну, кто мог подумать, что таинственная девушка Феникса и дочь Андрея Ревнёва – один и тот же человек?

Дэн отступил назад и сел на узкую ступеньку. Сейчас бы закурить!

 

…Беззвучный бой с мерзким «сусликом» прервали гулкие, бьющие по больной голове шаги на лестнице. Джунгли плавно отступили, но Феникс знал, что они всегда рядом, что они вернутся, как только он останется в одиночестве. Шаги странные, будто двойные. Спускаются двое, один из них - Дэн.

\- Кто с тобой, Дэн? – спросил он, надеясь, что тот услышит. – Это врач? Я же просил тебя… - приступ кашля заставил его прерваться, а когда он смог снова говорить и слышать, тот ответил.

\- Она не выдаст нас.

Она? Это ещё и женщина? Ни черта не вижу!

И вдруг в туман, окружающий его, ворвался чистый, звонкий, очень сердитый и до боли родной голос. Он даже не успел понять, что она сказала, но почувствовал, что она рядом. Она тут, совсем близко, вот её рука, вот её губы на его почти бесчувственной левой ладони, вот её слёзы на его коже. И это не галлюцинация, потому что она живая и теплая, потому что она плачет и шепчет его имя, потому что Дэн обалдело молчит где-то у входа.

\- Ника!

Он сам не ожидал, что у него ещё остались силы, чтобы вот так рвануться к ней, чтобы обнять её здоровой рукой, чтобы на ощупь целовать её душистые волосы…

 

Этот день для Ники был просто сумасшедшим, бьющим по голове и всем чувствам одновременно. Она успела упасть духом, прийти в ярость, почти сойти с ума от тоски, впасть в отчаяние – и тут же взлететь на крыльях такого неуёмного счастья, что теперь она рисковала сойти с ума уже от него.

Когда улеглась первая радость от встречи, Ника незамедлительно пришла в ужас от состояния любимого. Хорошо, что у неё были знакомые в медцентре, которые могли помочь ей достать необходимые препараты и простейшее медицинское оборудование для работы в полевых условиях, не спрашивая – зачем. Уже через пару часов после встречи Ника буквально влетела в дом Дэна, увешанная сумкой с диагностической аппаратурой, отдельным чемоданчиком с аптечкой и всей справочной литературой, которую смогла найти в медицинской библиотеке, закачанной в её наручный браслет. Потом она сидела у постели Павла, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы попросить Дэна принести воды или подать очередной приборчик.

В принципе, всё оказалось не так страшно, как боялся Дэн, и как испугалась она сама поначалу. Когда все приборы были разложены по своим футлярам и убраны в сумку, Ника вернулась на край кровати Павла и взяла его здоровую руку в свои, словно боясь снова потерять.

\- Случай, конечно, запущенный, - сказала она, обращаясь к ожидающим её приговора ребятам – тревожному, нетерпеливому Дэну и усталому, ко всему готовому Павлу. – Но за неделю мы справимся и с истощением, и с теми ранами, что ещё сами не зажили. Воспаление раны в плече я сниму, уже сегодня к вечеру должно наступить улучшение. С лихорадкой тоже проблем не будет, хотя если бы я пришла хоть на несколько дней раньше... В общем, всё будет хорошо.

Она замолчала и посмотрела на Павла. Тот словно почувствовал её взгляд, слегка сжал её руку.

\- Спасибо, родная. Что бы я без тебя делал.

\- Сам бы выкарабкивался, - уверенно сказала она. - Ты бы справился. Просто… Это было бы тяжелее.

Павел слабо усмехнулся.

\- Не тяжелее, а невозможно.

\- Не будем спорить, - мягко сказала Ника, накрывая его руку второй своей ладонью. – Главное – сейчас я здесь.

Дэн неожиданно вспомнил, что у него есть срочное дело, извинился и торопливо ушёл наверх.

 

В комнату Ника поднялась минут через сорок.

\- Мне пора. А то дома волноваться будут. Я давно так надолго не исчезала.

\- Дома относительно спокойны. Я сообщил, что нашёл вас, что всё в порядке, вы успокаиваетесь.

\- Дэн… Можно ведь вас так называть?

\- Конечно.

\- Давайте плавно перейдём на «ты». Нам ещё долго предстоит общаться, лучше уж без лишних усложнений, - Ника устало улыбнулась.

Дэн ответил серьёзным взглядом.

\- Ника, а он рассказал тебе, как попал сюда и что с ним вообще произошло?

\- Он пытался. Но нам сейчас было немного не до этого. Да я и так в курсе. Не предполагала только того, что оттуда можно выбраться. Ты спас ему жизнь.

Дэн вздохнул, потом спохватился.

\- А откуда в курсе? Кто мог тебе рассказать?

\- Кто рассказал, того уже нет на Каджеро, - уклончиво ответила она. – Но я знаю об этой организации достаточно, чтобы понимать, что Паша у тебя должен побыть ещё немного и никому не нужно знать, что он жив.

\- Да. Но есть ещё один нюанс…

\- Я знаю, что ты работаешь на них, - сказала Ника. – И ещё несколько людей, которые работают в этой организации. Тот, кто рассказал мне о сафари, передал мне и имена тех, кого знал лично.

\- Карина, - вдруг понял Дэн. Она была подругой Ревнёвой. И она была знакома с ним. И она на днях исчезла, бросив работу и дом. – Я так и думал…

\- Думал что? – тихо спросила Ника.

\- Что она не выдержит долго, - ответил Дэн.

Это была не вся правда. Он не стал говорить о том, что Карина сорвалась, скорее всего, после того дня, когда он случайно слышал её разговор с Индиго. Уже тогда было ясно, что девушка на пределе.

\- Я приду завтра, - полувопросительно сказала она.

\- Да, конечно! – Дэн спохватился, полез в карман и передал ей ключ от входной двери. – Я завтра дежурю. У меня есть запасной комплект ключей, не волнуйся.

Он показал ей, как открывается люк в подвал, где искать посуду и как пользоваться его пультом.

\- Ника, - нерешительно спросил он, когда она уже попрощалась и направилась к двери, - Ника, а что у него со зрением?

Она остановилась, повернулась к нему, посмотрела тревожными глазами, которые ещё пару минут назад сияли от счастья.

\- Я не знаю, Дэн. Пока не знаю. Я постараюсь понять, но я не офтальмолог.

Она вышла, а Дэн остался стоять посреди комнаты, пытаясь переварить это сообщение.


	16. Chapter 16

### Глава 5

 

Сразу после разговора с Никой Орест улетел на Землю. Только приземлившись в Риме, он понял, что сбежал как мальчишка. Ему стало и смешно и тошно одновременно. Рада звала к себе, в Новый Орлеан, но он отказался. Помимо головы, нужно было прочистить ещё пару мест. Он, словно дикий зверь, почувствовал загодя, что настало время перемен. Но эти перемены не должны застать и не застанут его врасплох. Сначала он подготовит почву, а потом заберет Нику и покинет Каджеро навсегда. Хватит.

Первый, кому он позвонил из отеля, был Керрино.

\- Анри, будьте наготове, собери людей понадёжней. Я могу вызвать вас в любую минуту.

Капитан «Роксаны», одного из самых крупных кораблей Ореста, лишних вопросов никогда не задавал. Он был невозмутим, даже флегматичен. Казалось, будто всё, что его волнует - это большой космос. К тому же Орест его не обижал. Такой зарплаты, как у Керрино, не было даже у командира носителя в вооружённых силах, и он это хорошо знал.

\- Будет сделано, господин Кледнер. «Роксана» всегда в полной готовности.

Орест поднялся в спальню и, прежде чем растянуться на огромной кровати, взглянул на собственное отражение в зеркале.

Десять долгих лет он поднимался по этой лестнице к вершине, десять нелёгких, но таких интересных лет. Он стал тем кем стал потому, что заслужил это звание. Его уважали и боялись, перед ним преклоняли колени и головы...

Сафари на Каджеро – всего лишь забавная игрушка, у него было столько источников дохода, что смешно было бы воспринимать эту беготню по джунглям как нечто серьёзное. Нет, на Каджеро его привело совсем другое, а заставило остаться и вовсе третье, непонятное и неизученное.

Это последнее – маленькая несносная стерва, так холодно и жестоко отказавшая ему. Ничего, так или иначе, она будет его. Она уже его, всегда была. По его расчётам, Ника не станет рассказывать об их разговоре на балконе. Не то чтобы он опасался, но ему требовалось ещё немного времени – ведь то, ради чего он вернулся на Каджеро, было всё ещё подвешено в воздухе.

Орест всё же растянулся на постели, попытался отключиться, но мысли о делах не давали покоя. С Итарой надо заканчивать, это место не приносило больше ничего, кроме раздражения и головной боли. Заводы уже почти все перенесены на Альту, осталось вывести свою армию, людей, оружие и корабли... Нет, передохнуть не выйдет. Он сел и снова включил связь, на этот раз с Итарой.

\- Гай, что у вас?

Начальник охраны, тот самый молодой парень со смеющимися глазами. Обманчивая внешность. Мальчишка - палач. Это именно он тогда и расправился с братьями Стравинскими. Не псих, как Ник, но профессионал.

\- У нас всё чётко, как всегда. Мы полностью свернули производство два дня назад. Последний грузовик вылетает на Альту через полчаса.

\- А вы как?

Гай хмыкнул.

\- Сюда вторглись войска Содружества, с севера. Ребята почти все переправлены. Кто на Альту, кто на Эринию. Я вылетаю последним кораблём на Альту.

Он помолчал.

\- А на севере резня. Итарцы за вас горой, господин Кледнер.

\- Спецназ? – равнодушно спросил Орест.

\- Пока нет, полиция. С ВКС встречаться не хотелось бы. Будут большие потери. Так что мы сматываемся, Босс.

\- Ты прав как всегда, мой мальчик. Потери нам не нужны…

Орест закурил. Вот оно, самое большое отличие между ним и Андреем. Тот не умеет подбирать людей, не видит их слабости, их страсти, не знает, чем взять, купить, завоевать. Он не глуп, далеко, но всё-таки наивен. А за это надо платить, и он будет платить. Уже платит. Хотя нет, это всё же не самое большое отличие. Самое большое заключается в том, что Андрей прямой, как стальная линейка, и отказывается видеть очевидную прибыль под собственным носом, даже если она сулит миллиарды… Ведь его тыкали носом, тот одержимый парень-биолог принёс всё на блюдечке с каёмочкой, но Андрей не заметил. Парня потом пришлось убрать, слишком принципиальным оказался, правильным, как и Ревнёв. Жаль, он был бы полезен. До сих пор жаль. Но его открытие было дороже его самого, даром что Андрей от него отказался. Что ж, подберём, мы не гордые. Кстати, насчёт этого.

Он набрал ещё один номер, каджерианский. Но вызывал он не Андрея и не его дочь, он вызывал своего человека. Того, кто принёс ему три года назад известие о золотых горах неониевых отходов на Каджеро, перехватив записи резвого биолога-энтузиаста.

\- Что у вас, как продвигается?

\- На Альте прорыв, господин Кледнер, в подводных оранжереях наконец удалось воссоздать нужный микроклимат, мы можем перевозить оборудование. Но…

\- Но?

\- Процесс идёт медленно, и пока рассчитывать на массовое производство не представляется возможным.

\- И тем не менее ускоряйтесь, мой друг. Вывозите всё ценное и нужное, остальное уничтожьте. На Каджеро мы больше не вернёмся. Я надеюсь на вас.

Последнее предложение было сказано тем самым неповторимым тоном, от которого приседали все подчинённые Ореста.

\- Да, Босс, будет сделано.

Через полчаса он спустился в бар, захотелось проветриться. В баре он сел в удобное кресло, откинулся на мягкую спинку и отпил виски. Полумрак, тихий джазовый квартет на маленькой круглой сцене. Можно немного расслабиться. Нужно. Он прикрыл глаза.

\- Боже мой, Орест.

Этот голос он узнал бы даже во сне, не только с просто закрытыми глазами. Не двигаясь, он произнёс без удивления в голосе:

\- Здравствуй, Кэс, - всё-таки открыл глаза, выпрямился, оглядел стоявшую рядом женщину.

Теперь она носила короткую стрижку. Короткую и тёмную. Её шло.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - Касси присела в кресло рядом без приглашения, закинула ногу на ногу.

\- Спасибо, ты тоже недурна, – он, наконец, улыбнулся. – Впрочем, как всегда.

\- Ты один? – Касси неторопливо огляделась. – А она где?

Сердце ёкнуло, затрепыхалось, прежде чем Орест осознал – она не о Нике.

\- Я не женился на ней. Не сложилось.

Касси пыталась скрыть эмоции, он видел это, но не смогла удержать маску на лице – целая буря чувств рвалась наружу. Однако она промолчала. Слишком хорошо знала, что разговоры на тему «зачем и почему» всегда раздражали Ореста.

\- Ты здесь по делам или живёшь?

Орест взглянул на неё из-под ресниц. Неужели Касси не знает, где он сейчас живёт? Хотя да, с Радой она не общается уже давно, с тех самых пор. Может, и не знает.

\- Я вернулся на Каджеро.

\- Ты всегда бредил этой планетой.

Не планетой и не бредил. Была какая-то непонятная, болезненная тяга к чему-то или кому-то, не хотелось ощущать себя бродягой. А вот после возвращения туда и начался бред. Самый страшный и сладостный бред на свете. Орест не хотел говорить об этом с ней, он не хотел говорить об этом ни с кем.

\- Выпей со мной, Кэс.

Касси кивнула, не сводя с него глаз.

Бокал, ещё бокал – вроде бы эта бутылка была полной всего полчаса назад. Надо заказать ещё, надо забыться, надо…

Как она оказалась в его апартаментах, в спальне, в его постели, в его объятиях – Орест так и не понял. Он видел её сквозь туман, слышал сквозь пелену. Как она повторяет его имя. С нежностью и укором, страстью и всё той же тоской, что и много лет назад. А он не чувствовал ничего, даже разрядка не принесла удовлетворения.

Хотя нет, одно точно было.

\- А знаешь, проклятие сбылось, - он резко сел в постели, пошарил по столику рядом в поисках бокала, не нашёл.

\- Какое проклятие, о чём ты? – Касси обняла его плечи, он стряхнул её ненужные уже руки.

\- То самое… то самое!

Орест развернулся к ней так резко, что она отпрянула.

\- Я думал что этого не существует, что люди сами себе врут, обманываются, принимая похоть за вот это! Я держался на взаимовыгоде, на сексе, на чём угодно – только не на этом, потому что этого для меня не было, никогда не было! - Ореста несло, но остановиться он не мог. Проклятое вино, проклятая Кэс, это всё из-за неё.

\- Да о чём ты? Успокойся, пожалуйста!

\- Я полюбил. Я полюбил, Кэс! Ты даже представить не можешь, кого!

Он расхохотался хриплым, сумасшедшим смехом.

\- Я схожу с ума, мне так плохо… Я готов убить за неё… Я уже убил, – он поднял голову и посмотрел ошеломлённой Касси в глаза. – Я убил её жениха. Я истребил почти всю её семью, разрушил её дом. Только для того чтоб она принадлежала мне, для того, чтобы не оставить ей выбора. И она будет принадлежать мне, будет, Кэс, потому что иначе я убью и её.

\- Господи.

Услышав неподдельный страх в её голосе, он внезапно успокоился.

\- Как ты сказала мне тогда, так всё и получилось. Именно так.

Не обращая больше внимания на постороннего, совсем уже чужого человека в комнате, Орест сел перед камином. Да, тогда он жалел её. Конечно, жалел, ведь жалость чувство высокомерное. Не понимающее…

 

***

 

...На Альте оказался самый подходящий климат, чем сейчас и пользовались его специалисты по неониям. И Альта была самой молодой из его колоний. Там он и начал строить основную резиденцию много лет назад.

Ядовито-зелёные джунгли, красивый ухоженный сад с дорожками из гравия, трёхэтажный особняк. Дубовые двери на петлях, окна, которые надо открывать вручную, но так приятно распахивать их настежь и вдыхать… а вот запах не тот, совсем не тот. Потому что флора не та. Искусственно выведенные лианы такие запахи не распространяют – пряные, манящие… И вода не та. Даже в чёртовом полукруглом бассейне. Сколько он ни пытался, не мог добиться этого эффекта зеленоватой воды. То голубая, то изумрудная, то бирюзовая. Нет, зелёная вода оставалась там. Там же где и зелёные пряные джунгли, там же где и зелёные глаза его маленькой девочки. Она ведь совсем выросла. Без него.

Последний изворот своего сознания Орест понял, когда уже было поздно. Дом и сад были почти отстроены, и только тогда он полностью осознал, что строит себе свою личную Каджеро, этакий оазис посреди тоски по дому. По дому? Неужели он действительно считает Каджеро домом? Неужели всё-таки тоскует по планете, по Андрею и его семье?

 

Во время того звонка всё было рассчитано, каждое слово, каждый жест, каждая пауза были на своём месте. Андрей, как и следовало ожидать, остался всё так же доверчив, каким Орест его и запомнил, и радовался этому неожиданному звонку, как будто все шесть лет его ждал. Хотя, зная Андрея, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что именно ждал. Естественно, Оресту не понадобилось говорить лишнего, кроме сообщения, что он слишком давно болтается по Содружеству, и ему это порядком надоело. Ему не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы Андрей произнёс ожидаемую фразу: «Не хочешь вернуться?». Дальше всё шло, как по нотам, и уже через сутки Орест подлетал к планете, которую когда-то оставил, как казалось, навсегда. Если бы не дело, он бы так и не вернулся, скорее всего.

Был только один человек, о расставании с которым Орест жалел по-настоящему. Он никогда не размышлял о том, что это за чувство, потому что оно было таким же естественным, как необходимость дышать. Зачем обдумывать то, что составляет часть тебя? Он ждал этой встречи, наверное, с того момента, как улетел шесть лет назад. Эта девочка была единственной, кого он не хотел оставлять и о ком скучал в те редкие моменты, когда у него находились время, силы и желание что-то вспоминать.

Она любила мягких зверюшек, из тех, которых никогда не видела вживую, только в кино и по рассказам знала - в джунглях не водились ни ослики с печальными глазами, ни медведи, ни рыжие лисы, ни пушистые зайцы. Поэтому сейчас он вез для неё игрушки - самые шикарные, какие смог достать. Искусственный мех до мельчайших чёрточек был похож на натуральный. Лисица обмахивалась хвостом, а медведь умел рычать и вставать на задние лапы.

Орест ещё успел порадоваться, что не вытащил сразу всех зверей, да и вообще оставил их в нераспакованном багаже, когда вышел в гостиную сразу после приезда. Потому что в гостиной его встретили все: Ревнёвы - Андрей, Майя с маленькой Лизой на руках, сестра Майи Инга, её жених - бородатый спокойный парень, вроде как друг семьи, горничная Шарлотта, которую Орест помнил ещё по дому Ревнёва-старшего молодой девушкой... А у окна стояла невысокая русоволосая девушка. Тонкий силуэт на фоне светлой стены, солнце из-за стекла, позолотившее прядки волос и высветившее зелёные глаза - всё это взгляд выхватил мгновенно, и всё это почему-то оглушило. И, уже машинально пожимая руки - да, привет, я тоже рад, Володя, очень приятно, можете звать меня просто Орест, нет, Майя, я не устал, - он осознал, что эта девушка, ещё совсем подросток, но уже девушка, и есть его Ника.

Хорошо, что я не вышел с мохнатым медвежонком в руках, - подумал он.

Ника подошла последней, протянула по-взрослому руку. Он сжал тонкие пальцы, и вдруг её серьёзное лицо осветила улыбка - та самая, которая четырнадцать лет назад заставила его почувствовать, что жизнь-то не кончилась.

\- Помнишь, ты обещал научить меня стрелять из лука? А сам уехал. Теперь научишь?

\- Разумеется, - улыбнулся он в ответ, чувствуя, как от пальчиков в его руке тепло растекается по всему телу, как разжимается тугой обруч, сдавливающий голову с той минуты, как он сел в лайнер. - Можем начать завтра с утра.

Но завтра с утра он был намертво занят. Жалоба «стало трудновато» оказалась сильным приуменьшением. Андрей был отличным стратегом, но отвратительным тактиком - впрочем, Орест это всегда знал. То есть, не отдать открытие в чужие руки Ревнёв смог и даже смог провести его изучение и разработку. Новая линия омолаживающей косметики заработала и приносила доход, однако такого сказочного беспорядка в документах, такой непозволительной расточительности и невнимательности Орест давно не встречал. Ага, с тех самых пор, как наблюдал потуги Андрея самостоятельно вести бухгалтерские дела «Артемиды».

\- Слушай, я тебе ещё десять лет назад говорил самому не прикасаться к этим вещам? - недовольно сказал он, отрываясь от монитора.

\- Говорил, - почти виновато согласился Ревнёв.

\- Я тебе говорил, что ты завалишь всё дело, и что ты должен руководить, а не с калькулятором играться?

\- Говорил…

\- Я тебе говорил, что для этого дела существуют специально обученные люди, которым надо просто хорошо платить?

\- А ещё ты говорил, что этим людям надо доверять, - резонно напомнил Ревнёв, и с этим пришлось согласиться уже Оресту.

\- Это да. Но неужели за шесть лет моего отсутствия не нашлось никого, кто был бы в состоянии справиться с этим? Значит, предлагал мало!

\- Сколько мне предложить тебе, чтобы ты не сбежал снова?

Узнаю старого друга, - подумал Орест. – Наивный-доверчивый, а своего не упустит и момент выжидать тоже умеет.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Ты столько не выпьешь, - отозвался он старым, ещё в студенческие годы прижившимся выражением. А в голове уже выстроились строгим порядком необходимые условия. Только не стоит выдавать их все сразу, пусть Андрей насладится своей хваткой - не успел друг вернуться, как он его уже и в штат зачислил.

Только нет уж, никаких «зачислил». Это будет как раньше. Партнёрство на равных. Тем более, теперь Орест имел за душой гораздо больше, чем гениальный мозг, умение влиять на людей и нечеловеческую работоспособность. Он имел то, что у всех бизнесменов является залогом партнёрства - деньги, которых сейчас, судя по просмотренному наскоро, Ревнёву и «Артемиде» всё же не хватает.

Конечно, они договорились. Потому что вторая не менее важная составляющая такого партнёрства - взаимная заинтересованность в процессе и результате. По-русски говоря - выгода. А уж этого у обоих было в избытке. Ревнёву был нужен вклад Ореста, как финансовый, так и человеческий, чтобы раскрутить «Анадиомену» и вернуть угасающий интерес к сафари «Артемиды» в инопланетных джунглях. Сам же Орест теперь рассчитывал не только на дивиденды от сафари, которое уже не поражало воображение туристов своей новизной. Требовалось придумать, как разнообразить этот бизнес, и на этот счёт у него уже были свои идеи.

Конечно, у него и в мыслях не было вываливать на Ревнёва все свои соображения сразу. Идея, пришедшая в голову хозяину Эринии, могла оказаться непонятой владельцем мирной Каджеро. Однако Орест всё же надеялся, что они смогут и тут сработаться. Не то чтобы он мечтал о работе «рука об руку», просто дело раскрутится быстрее, если не придётся тратить силы и время на конспирацию каждого шага.

Первое время Орест был слишком занят приведением в порядок дел «Анадиомены», и проблеме сафари пришлось подождать. Так же пришлось подождать и Нике - выходных у Ореста не предвиделось, а работали они с Андреем допоздна. Нельзя было сказать, что Оресту нравилось кормить Нику обещаниями, но ему всё равно было нужно время. За последние годы он пережил достаточно, чтобы ликвидировать те небольшие остатки неуверенности, которые у него ещё оставались, и научиться мгновенно приспосабливаться к любым жизненным поворотам. Но вот с этой переменой надо было научиться жить. Попрощаться с ребёнком и освоиться с подростком оказалось не так легко.

Поэтому навалившиеся проблемы пришлись даже кстати. Понадобилась не одна неделя, прежде чем Орест смог прерваться. Если быть честным, возня с «Анадиоменой», с её мирными загвоздками и упущениями, позволила ему отдохнуть. Не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, но шесть лет непрерывной борьбы за выживание на разных уровнях порядком утомили его. И очередной этап этой борьбы он откладывал до последнего.

Когда же через несколько месяцев стало ясно, что первоочередные дела улажены, и можно продолжать движение дальше к намеченной цели, ему пришлось признать, что ни о каком сотрудничестве с Андреем в этой области не может идти и речи. Тот остался всё тем же патологически правильным и честным, каким Орест его оставил шесть с лишним лет назад. Он был готов к такому варианту развития событий, план по собственным разработкам втайне от Ревнёва и его людей Орест начал продвигать сразу, как только получил доступ к производству. Возможность набирать персонал развязала ему руки, и в нужных местах уже стояли его собственные люди, готовые в любой момент приступить к работе. Скрытая схема работы не была ему в новинку, он давно умел вести двойную игру, спасибо Падре. Однако нельзя сказать, что он был рад продолжению этих игр. Необходимость конспирации, несомненно, добавляла остроты ощущений, хождение по лезвию было его любимым видом спорта в последнее время, только вот даже от любимого спорта можно уставать.

Дело прежде всего – и разочарование, причины которого он не хотел признавать, не могло захватить его полностью, но здорово отравляло бы жизнь, если бы не прежняя отдушина. Собственный лучик в жизни. Когда они с Никой смогли снова найти общий язык, ему стало легче. Он не мог говорить с ней абсолютно откровенно - всё же, она была дочерью своего отца, да и что могла понять в бизнесе девочка. Однако обычные беседы обо всём на свете, просто прогулки по саду, просто поездки на скутерах по джунглям были тем, чего ему всё это время так не хватало. Даже сильным мира сего иногда нужно просто жить. И Ника давала ему возможность почувствовать прелесть этой часто недоступной для него «просто жизни». Однако и эта простота была кажущейся.

Орест всё ещё играл с ней, когда она на выходных оставалась в доме, он учил её выслеживать мелких грызунов и стрелять по ним из лука. Они могли вместе смотреть мультики по центральному каналу вечером, и она от смеха прислонялась лбом к его плечу, а он придерживал её, чтобы она не свалилась с диванчика на пол. Они вместе торопливо завтракали в столовой по понедельникам, и он подбрасывал её в своём аэрокаре до центра, откуда уходил аэробус, увозивший детей в школу. Она спала на переднем сиденье, и ему приходилось будить её, сонную, с нежно помятыми щеками. В эти минуты она больше всего напоминала ту, прошлую себя. И именно в такие минуты он остро осознавал, что той девочки больше нет. А та, что есть, его настораживала.

Он так и не смог полностью привыкнуть к этой девушке-подростку. И в то же время он чувствовал, что роднее существа в его жизни нет и не будет. Это двойственное ощущение разрывало его пополам, и он очень надеялся, что она не понимает этого. Как бы то ни было, короткие минуты отдыха рядом с ней очень много значили.

Перед запуском своего скрытого производства Орест получил вызов от Рады. Первым желанием было отказаться - не время, некстати… а потом вдруг нестерпимо захотелось хоть на пару часов оказаться рядом с человеком, от которого не нужно было скрываться. Пусть даже и всего лишь обсудить какие-то её проблемы.

Конечно, когда они закончили с её делами, она не отпустила его просто так. На неизбежный вопрос «Как твои дела?» Орест ответил довольно сдержанно, но Рада слишком хорошо его знала.

\- «Нормально»? Для такого большого дела слишком лаконичный ответ.

Орест пожал плечами.

\- Нормально - значит нормально. Не хуже, чем ожидалось.

\- Но и не лучше… - заметила она.

Не лучше. Да.

\- Он всё тот же, прямой как палка законопослушный болван, - вырвалось у него. - Я не смогу ничего сделать, если он хоть что-то поймет.

\- И ты не пытался объяснить ему? Он же бизнесмен и один из самых удачливых. Нельзя было построить такую сеть этих ваших сафари, соблюдая все законы, нельзя было занять то положение, которое он занял, на голой честности.

Орест усмехнулся.

\- На честности, деньгах, связях и моих мозгах, милая, не забывай. Как только он лишился последней составляющей, всё пошло вкривь. С этим я и разбирался последние полгода.

\- По твоим рассказам раньше нельзя было сказать, что он настолько беспомощен, - покачала Рада головой.

\- Он не беспомощен. Потому я пока и не могу идти напролом. Он способен здорово помешать. У него есть голова, силы, люди, у него сейчас гораздо более прочное положение, чем он сам осознаёт. Я не хочу вступать с ним в противостояние, мне это пока не нужно.

\- И никогда не будет нужно.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я должен тебя придушить, - без улыбки сказал Орест. - Ты слишком глубоко проникаешь мне под кожу.

Рада не ответила, молча подошла к его креслу, опустила руки ему на плечи и начала мягко массировать основание шеи.

\- Ты всегда делаешь то, что считаешь должным, - спокойно сказала она ему в затылок. - Но ты зол не на меня, и уж точно не на то, что я могу вслух сказать то, что ты и сам думаешь.

Он наклонил голову, расслабляя мышцы, позволяя её ловким пальцам разминать тугие узлы мускулов, мешающие ему последние дни. Прошло больше минуты, прежде чем он ответил:

\- Я не надеялся, что он примет моё предложение с восторгом. Но я надеялся, что смогу его убедить. Он же всё усложнил. Он заставил меня идти по самому неудобному пути.

\- Ты хорошо умеешь работать одновременно в двух направлениях, - заметила Рада. - С этим у тебя не должно быть трудностей.

\- Да, если цель того стоит, трудности ничто. А цель стоящая. Последние испытания доказали, что зацепка верная. Такого Галактика ещё не видела. Это будет прорыв, фурор… Оно того стоит, Рася.

\- Тогда что тебя гложет?

Он долго молчал, потом поймал её руку, останавливая массаж и не давая ей двинуться с места, чтобы выйти из-за его спины.

\- Смешно признаваться. Я до последнего надеялся, что смогу работать с другом.

Слово далось нелегко, и он замолчал. Рада сжала его пальцы, не делая попыток высвободиться.

\- Мы идём по дороге, на которой такие вещи можно встретить лишь чудом, - тихо сказала она. - А чудес не бывает. Как и друзей-партнёров.

«А ты?» - хотел он спросить, но она опередила.

\- А у нас с тобой взаимовыгодный союз, Орест. Я много должна тебе за твою помощь, но и ты много должен мне.

\- За то, что я должен тебя придушить, но не делаю этого?

Рада коротко рассмеялась.

\- И за это тоже.

Она вывернулась из его ослабнувшей хватки и направилась к столу.

\- Я сделаю кофе, тебе пора улетать.

\- Ты права, чудес не бывает, - кивнул Орест своим мыслям. - Значит, не будем думать об утопии. И ты снова права - мне пора. Не надо кофе.

Он вскочил с кресла. Разговор был окончен и продолжения не требовал. Точки над «i» поставлены. Чудес не бывает. Андрей Ревнёв - это ещё одно препятствие, которое ему придётся долго преодолевать, прикладывая определенные усилия не только к конспирации. А друг у него, похоже, действительно всего один. И только с ней он мог чувствовать себя свободным и настоящим.

\- Спасибо, Рася, - совершенно искренне сказал он, прощаясь. - Звони, если я понадоблюсь.

\- Ты тоже, - кивнула она.

Линия его собственного производства, надёжно спрятанная вдали от основного на берегах Второго материка, была запущена на следующий день. С этого момента Орест оказался занят ещё более плотно, чем раньше. Отдых кончился, началась работа. Производство, расфасовка, упаковка и даже транспортировка готового продукта были важным, но не основным этапом. Сложнее было со сбытом. Орест никому не мог доверить первые шаги в этом деле, и формированием первого звена цепочки пришлось заниматься самому. Если бы не «Артемида» с Ревнёвым, всё было бы намного проще, не приходилось бы тратить время и силы на отработку легенды своих отсутствий и занятости. Конечно, он и раньше так делал, и ещё сразу по возвращении дал Андрею понять, что Каджеро - не единственный его источник доходов, а свои дела он бросать не собирается. В принципе, это было чистой правдой. Но всё-таки постоянная конспирация утомляла.

Во время одной такой поездки он нашёл первых клиентов для «Артемиды» - первых «своих» клиентов. Владелец известной сети заводов по производству аэрокаров сам завёл разговор, и Оресту оставалось только аккуратно подкинуть искателю приключений идею использовать для желаемого джунгли Каджеро. Объяснять клиенту некоторую секретность мероприятия не пришлось, тот был человеком разумным и правила принял, не раздумывая. Так Орест получил едва ли не самый выгодный контракт за всё время существования сафари и заодно - хорошего знакомого в сети аэропроизводства, связанного с Орестом не только приятными воспоминаниями об охоте, но и тем, что его подпись стояла на контракте, за который, по идее, можно было и сесть надолго.

Пока это знакомство было не сильно нужным, но Орест придерживался принципа «каждому овощу своё время». Придёт время, и эта ниточка пригодится. И она пригодилась даже раньше, чем он думал. Следующего клиента на сафари «второго уровня», как Орест назвал своё нововведение, привел именно этот заводчик.

Постепенно отлаживались правила, набирались опыта сотрудники, появлялись новые клиенты. Спустя год после своего возвращения на Каджеро Орест Кледнер не только помог своему партнёру отладить работу его предприятий, но и получил два новых источника доходов, один из которых по масштабам прибыли и влияния на людей был сравним с его приобретениями на Эринии и Феанире.

Про эти две базы Орест не забывал. Управляющие неплохо справлялись со своей задачей, еженедельные отчёты поступали исправно, и результатами прошедшего года Орест был доволен.

И только одно мешало ему наслаждаться плодами своей упорной работы. То, что много лет доставляло ему только радость, сейчас становилось всё сложнее и запутаннее, так что вместе с радостью он постоянно испытывал чувство необъяснимой тревоги, и никак не мог понять причин.

Он так и не смог, хотя пытался и очень хотел как можно скорее привыкнуть к новой Нике, ощутить их прежнее родство. Пока однажды понял, что ему не нужно привыкать.

Это случилось через несколько дней после дня рождения Ники - того самого, когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать лет.

Утром Орест не успел войти в холл первого этажа, когда вдруг услышал её голос:

\- Папа, Энди меня зовёт на площадь, там сегодня фонтаны запускают! Можно?

\- Конечно, можно. Энди, смотри, чтобы она не полезла в фонтан, с неё станется.

\- Папа!

Послышался смех. Отец, дочь и незнакомец.

\- Я буду смотреть за ней, сэр…

Ломающийся голос - уже не мальчик, ещё не юноша. Явно американец, судя по обращению.

Орест осторожно отступил от двери, не желая вторгаться в это трио, и вернулся на второй этаж, в свою комнату. Потому что с балкона хорошо будет видно, как они уходят.

…Двое на дорожке. Парень нагло, собственнически, кладет руку ей на плечи, а она не сопротивляется. Он останавливается, притягивает к себе, она запрокидывает голову, на высокой мраморной шее бьётся голубая жилка. Она приоткрывает губы и…

Щенок. Он посмел её коснуться!..

Двое на дорожке. Парень осторожно приобнимает её за плечо, она мягко уворачивается, бежит к посадочной площадке и смеётся. Он смущается - даже с балкона видно, как краска заливает его щёки, и бежит следом.

Чёрт. Что это было?

В ту секунду, когда Орест достроил сцену, которая могла бы случиться после того, как пальцы подростка коснулись её плеча, он был готов броситься вниз и разорвать сопляка на куски. Яростная волна, затопившая его сознание на тот краткий миг, была странно незнакомой и, в то же время, абсолютно понятной. И только шум взлетающего аэрокара позволил вдохнуть полной грудью и разжать пальцы. Это оказалось даже немного больно - пальцы успели онеметь, так сильно были напряжены. Он мог выломать ограждение, если бы видение продлилось чуть дольше… Что с тобой, что ты делаешь, о чём думаешь?

Девочка уже большая, у неё есть родители, пусть их и беспокоит, куда и с кем она идёт гулять. Это дело отца и матери, следить за своей дочерью. Конечно, он чувствует и свою ответственность тоже, но… Какую ещё ответственность, добрый дядюшка? Кому ты сейчас пытаешься лгать?

Он любил эту крошку с её рождения. Ну, почти. С той самой первой улыбки, которую она ему подарила. Он учил её ходить, соперничая в этом обучении с её матерью. Она была тем маячком, который звал его сюда, который обещал дом и тепло, это её смех в снах прогонял ночные кошмары там, где он вообще боялся о ней вспоминать… он когда-то таскал её на руках, играл в лошадку, дарил ей игрушки, несколько штук до сих пор лежат нераспакованными в его вещах.

Орест откинул заслонившие вход с балкона синие лёгкие шторы, ворвался в комнату, застыл посередине, пытаясь вспомнить, куда запихнул коробки с неподаренным при встрече. Ниша над кроватью.

 

Почти выламывается декоративная панель, скрывающая шкаф для вещей. Летят на пол коробки, рвётся тонкая упаковка. Меховой ушастый зверь выпадает из пластикового плена и смотрит снизу вверх. Узкая мордочка кажется хитрой, как и полагается лисице. Зверёк словно издевается.

Орест замирает.

Качнувшиеся от ветра шторы на секунду отбрасывают блик на глянцевую поверхность, и глаза зверька вдруг сверкают синим живым светом с рыжей шерстки. Этот издевательский несуществующий взгляд словно взрывает его изнутри.

Хорошо, что в доме качественная звукоизоляция...

 

Он перевёл дыхание и оглядел комнату. Да. Шарлотта может не понять. Надо бы убрать самому. Он медленно собрал обломки пластика и обрывки меха, запихал мусор обратно в нишу и вяло подумал, что потом придётся попросить кого-нибудь вынести это барахло. А ещё так же неохотно, но неотвратимо поверх всей этой ерунды всплыла мысль, которую он старательно отгонял от себя всё время с тех пор, как вернулся.

Это была ревность. Настоящая, до сих пор неизведанная, но понятная и естественная, как дыхание. Он никогда такого не испытывал, но твёрдо знал - это она.

Впервые в жизни ему стало не по себе от собственных чувств. Никогда он не испытывал такого нежелания понимать самого себя. Оказалось, что все трудности, которые ему пришлось преодолеть, все решения, которые казались невозможными, все препятствия, которые он разнёс на своём пути - всё это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что теперь он пытался осознать в себе самом. И что с этим осознанием делать, он не знал, впервые в жизни.

Орест закопался в работе. Он хватался за любую проблему, возникающую в делах «Артемиды», он лично контролировал всё производство. А ещё искал и приводил собственных клиентов для сафари. Андрей об этом не знал, однако и так считал, что Орест трудоголик, который не жалеет ни себя, ни своих людей. На подобные замечания Орест наставительно сообщал, что только так и можно поднять производство и полностью отладить сбыт такой уникальной продукции, какой была косметика «Анадиомены».

\- Сумел найти, сумей удержать и раскрутить, - говорил он.

\- Да мы и так впереди Галактики всей, передохни!

\- Ты меня позвал поставить твоё чудо морское на ноги? Ты мне «Анадиомену» свою поручил?

Получив утвердительный ответ, Орест торжествующе заканчивал диспут весомым:

\- Вот и не лезь теперь со своими упадническими советами.

Андрей вздыхал, а потом непременно бросал что-нибудь снова об отдыхе и о том, что Ника давно спрашивает, когда он Ореста отпустит с каторги.

\- Я ей объясняю, что ты сам, а она не верит, - жаловался он.

\- Ничего, твоя дочка - ты и объясняйся, - усмехался Орест.

Он никогда не показывал Андрею и тени тех чувств, которые вызывало у него одно только имя Ники. Да что там Андрею, он и себе по-прежнему старался ничего не объяснять. В те редкие минуты, когда он задумывался, он искренне надеялся, что это период привыкания так затянулся, что ревность - это просто отцовский синдром, пройдёт. Ну, да, полтора года. Подумаешь... Ему казалось, что если всё время загружать себя работой, то неясность сама рассосётся, а непривычное постепенно станет обыденным.

Орест успокаивал себя так изо дня в день, но однажды самовнушение не сработало.

Андрей всё-таки отловил его в промежутке между двумя поездками на Второй материк и фактически насильно оставил в доме, отправив на производство своего помощника. Принудительный отдых превратился в прогулку по саду вокруг дома, плавно перешедшую в бесцельное сидение на краю бассейна. Ну, не совсем бесцельное. В бассейне, вдоль бортика, плавала Ника. Она словно выполняла подряд все пункты руководства «Как самостоятельно научиться плавать кролем», совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Орест следил за ней, просто потому, что она была единственным движущимся объектом в поле его зрения. По крайней мере, он старался так думать.

Созерцание прервал голос Майи, которая позвала дочь ужинать. Обычное в таких случаях «Ма-а-ам, ну ещё пять минут, ну, я не замёрзла, ну, я ужин потом сама согрею!» продолжалось те самые пять минут и даже дольше. Майя не сдавалась, и Орест решил прекратить прения самым доступным способом - поднял большое полотенце, которое Ника бросила у начала дорожки, и направился к лесенке, ведущей из воды на берег.

\- Давай-ка, русалочка, вылезай. Не стоит спорить с мамой, - шутливо скомандовал он, и, к его удивлению, Ника не возразила - послушно уцепилась за поручень и почти мгновенно взлетела на бортик, обдав Ореста брызгами.

Даже на жарком воздухе Каджеро, если выскочить из нагретой солнцем воды, делается прохладно. Орест набросил на узкие плечи полотенце, придержал руками - чтобы не слетело. Руки на секунду сжались, впитывая пушистой тканью воду, впитывая кожей ощущение этой девочки в своих руках.

\- Да мне не холодно! - Ника вывернулась, одним движением выдернула заколку, скрепляющую волосы, и влажная русая волна обрушилась на её спину.

Полотенце соскользнуло, и чтобы удержать его, Оресту пришлось буквально обхватить Нику руками. Она откинулась назад, засмеялась, мокрые волосы пахли водой и солнцем, её фигурка утонула в его объятиях... и в этот момент он понял, что рядом есть кто-то ещё. Орест поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Майей. В её глазах было нечто такое, что заставило его выпрямиться, всё ещё придерживая Нику. Как только его хватка ослабла, девочка выскользнула и скрылась в доме, откуда через секунду донесся её смех.

 

\- …Она смотрела на меня, как на монстра из ужастика!

На этот раз он не сидел в кресле, а мерил шагами комнату, как зверь в клетке. Орест улетел к Раде тем же вечером, сославшись на срочные дела и необходимость встретиться с партнёром лично. Рада приняла его, как всегда, безоговорочно, хотя он знал, что для этого ей пришлось отменить пару важных собеседований, как она называла личное знакомство с клиентами.

\- Матери подозрительны и постоянно находятся в состоянии повышенной тревожности. Не волнуйся, это пройдёт. Она же знает, что ты друг семьи, что ты любишь её дочь. Дай ей время, и всё наладится.

Орест замер у стены на полудвижении и только через пару минут смог сказать то, зачем прилетел.

\- Не пройдёт и не наладится, Рася, - тяжело произнёс он и только после этого повернулся. - И дело не в Майе. Она всего лишь видит то, что видит.

Вскинутые брови Рады заставили его поморщиться. Она или не поняла, или делает вид, что не понимает. Да и как его понять-то…

\- Хочешь сказать, что её тревога не напрасна? - осторожно спросила она.

\- Налей мне чего-нибудь, - не ответил Орест.

Получив в руки бокал, он так и не присел, а продолжил ходить по комнате.

\- Я не могу не думать о ней. И сделать с этим тоже ничего не могу. Рася, когда я вернулся, я хотел её увидеть. Да я всё время хотел увидеть её снова. Всё то чёртово время, все эти шесть лет!

\- Ты её увидел.

\- Нет.

Орест нервно поднес бокал ко рту и одним махом проглотил содержимое, даже не успев понять, что это было.

\- Её не было. Той малышки нет больше, понимаешь? Моя девочка выросла...

\- Дети растут, - тихо сказала Рада, когда пауза затянулась. - Они всегда вырастают.

\- Не так! - он сам поморщился от своего крика и сбавил тон. - Я не могу больше прятаться от самого себя. Когда я её увидел... В той комнате, у окна... Она вся такая тоненькая, хрупкая, и эти глаза... И волосы, как у русалки...

\- Орест, ты просто совсем заездил себя на этой своей Каджеро, - вдруг жёстко оборвала его Рада и отобрала пустой бокал. - Нельзя столько пахать без перерыва.

\- При чём тут работа? - огрызнулся он. - Да я на Феанире больше вкалывал!

\- Да, только в конце тяжёлого дня ты возвращался под тёплое крылышко Касси. А сейчас ты сам себя в монастырь заточил. Непрерывная работа и целибат в комплексе на таких, как ты действуют, как отрава.

Орест хотел, чтобы она замолчала - пусть его чувства не самые правильные, но она не имеет права приравнивать их к обычной неудовлетворенности. Однако он промолчал. Рада обладала спокойной житейской мудростью - тем, что сейчас ему было просто жизненно необходимо. Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя слегка обезумевшим, способность видеть выход из безвыходной ситуации осталась. Сейчас он видел выход в совете этой женщины. Может, ничего и не выйдет, но ему просто не к кому больше идти. А решить проблему сам он оказался не в состоянии.

Чёрт побери, за что ты цепляешься, на что надеешься? Возьми то, что тебе нужно и не думай об этике и приличиях. Или что там тебя так пугает... Но сейчас так делать нельзя. Это не та девушка, которую можно просто взять и подчинить себе, как любую другую.

\- Я думаю, тебе нужно хорошо отвлечься, - прервала его сумбурные мысли Рада. - Задержись у меня до завтра, я придумаю что-нибудь.

Орест собрался сказать, что у него дела, что он никак может остаться. Но желание воспользоваться шансом хоть ненадолго забыться, действительно отдохнуть, пересилило. Хоть на одну ночь перестать думать, разрываться на части, перестать разбираться и судиться с самим собой. Пусть Рада попробует. Пусть хоть раз кто-то что-то решит за него...

Рада отправила его в комнату для гостей, когда не было и девяти часов. Солнце ещё не село, но Рада опустила тяжёлые шторы и настояла, чтобы он лег.

\- Тебе необходимо выспаться, - непреклонно заявила она.

По её виду Орест понял, что она уже «что-нибудь придумала». И даже догадывался, что именно. Что ж, если в чём-то она точно права, так это в том, что для него воздержание никогда не было полезным.

Выспаться, конечно, он не успел, когда его разбудил тихий шорох открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. В комнате царил полумрак - на стене кто-то включил пару светильников, похожих на факелы. Свет был сильно приглушённым, «факелы» играли роль ночника, и в этом свете он разглядел у дверей девичью фигурку. Рада оправдывала его ожидания.

Орест медленно сел на кровати. Девушка у дверей не двинулась с места.

\- Подойди, - негромко приказал он, и тогда она приблизилась к кровати, позволяя рассмотреть себя получше.

Совсем девочка. Голова склонена, глазки потуплены… Чисто ягнёнок невинный. Волосы собраны в высокий хвост, лицо открыто, платье совсем простое, застегнутое до горла, ни штрихом не напоминает о роде профессии его владелицы. Рада решила, что такое теперь должно его возбуждать?

Орест невольно качнул головой, и этот жест девица восприняла, как команду. Лёгкий стремительный шаг к кровати - и вот уже она опустилась на колени, заглядывая снизу в его лицо.

Свет «факелов» как будто мигнул, комната вокруг качнулась.

Поднятый подбородок, тонкая жилка, бьющаяся на открытой шее, широко распахнутые глаза на нежном юном лице. Зелёные, как каджерианское море.

Ореста словно парализовало. А она всё смотрела - открыто, доверчиво, как всегда, когда они разговаривали лицом к лицу, смотрела и ждала чего-то.

\- Ника… - голос предательски дрогнул.

Часть его понимала, что это мираж, что её здесь нет, это девочка Рады, это игра света и тени, это его больное воображение. Но другая часть отчаянно хотела заткнуть первую, разумную. И ей это удалось.

Она здесь. Она смотрит и ждёт.

\- Иди ко мне, девочка моя…

Она поднялась с колен, перебралась на кровать, он рывком притянул её к себе, свободной рукой рванул ленту, и длинные волосы рассыпались по её плечам, шелковисто пощекотали его обнажённую грудь. Нежные пальцы коснулись его плеч, он кожей ощутил её дыхание. Это было так волшебно, что ненадолго он потерял чувство реальности. Его переполняло что-то большое, радужное, что-то, что заставило его улыбнуться.

\- Чего ты хочешь, дорогой? - шепнул рядом с его ухом незнакомый голос.

Сладкое облако внутри лопнуло.

Орест схватил её за руки, которые с его плеч уже скользнули ниже, умело и недвусмысленно.

\- Ты недоволен?

Он оторвал от себя девушку, пристально вгляделся в лицо, не отвечая. Это быловсё то же лицо, что и минутой раньше… и это было чужое лицо. Никины глаза смотрели на него с лица незнакомки, но уже не доверчиво, а вопросительно. «Чего ты хочешь?» Чего я хочу? Не этого!

\- Уйди!

Он с силой оттолкнул девицу от себя, так, что она не просто упала с кровати, а ещё и отлетела в сторону стены, ударилась о подлокотник тяжёлого кресла, вскрикнула сдавленно и замерла на полу. Волосы разметались, неудобно согнутая тонкая рука застыла неподвижно, приковывая к себе взгляд. Господи, что он наделал?

\- Ника! - на секунду показалось, что мир рухнул. Он ударил свою девочку, он совсем потерял рассудок, она же не виновата, она просто хотела сделать всё правильно!

Орест упал на колени рядом с девушкой, схватил её за плечи, перевернул, отвёл спутавшиеся волосы с лица, хотел обнять, поцеловать, вернуть… но тут он встретил тусклый взгляд цвета зелёного стекла и только теперь понял, что на этих глазах контактные линзы. Цветные линзы. Он разжал руки и некоторое время тупо смотрел на лужицу крови на полу, медленно расползающуюся из-под русой копны волос.

Подделка, подделка, фальшивка! Всё фальшивка.

Орест сжал голову руками, закрыл глаза. Спокойно. Надо позвать Раду, пусть разберётся. Он поймал себя на мысли, что думает о ней со злостью. Конечно. Это она придумала. Это она заставила девчонку надеть линзы. Это она научила её, как войти, как смотреть… Не научила только тому, что Ника - не шлюха.

Поднявшись на ноги, он нажал кнопку вызова, потребовал срочно позвать хозяйку. Голос звучал хрипло и зло.

\- Что-то не так? - начала было Рада ещё с порога, но увиденное заставило её замолчать. Она закрыла за собой дверь и подошла к девушке. Наклонилась, положила пальцы на шею, в поисках пульса. Выпрямилась.

\- Не так, - подтвердил он и сел на кровать. - Зачем?

Она поняла.

\- Я подумала, что тебе нужно получить то, что ты хочешь. Пусть в виде постельной игры. Ты всегда ценил такие спектакли.

\- Нет. Такие - нет.

\- Я заметила, - сказала Рада и села рядом, сложила руки на коленях, не отрывая взгляд от тела на полу.

\- Я не специально, - почему-то сказал он, хотя она его не обвиняла, а он не имел привычки оправдываться.

\- Что она сделала?

\- Она всё испортила.

\- Это я тоже заметила…

\- Я почти поверил. - Орест встал и заходил по комнате. - Я почти поверил, что это она. Я знал, что это игра, но поверил. Она была тут, она была рядом, она хотела меня… - Его начало встряхивать, как при лихорадке, снова оглушила непоправимость происшедшего, чуть не убившая его несколько минут назад, когда ему показалось, что он убил Нику, свою Нику. - Я ей верил. А потом она повела себя, как обычная проститутка. Она играла, она просто играла!

Рада поймала его на полпути от окна к стене, остановила и заставила замолчать, просто положив руку на его губы.

\- Это была игра. Я виновата, я не подумала, что сходство может быть слишком сильным, и недооценила твоё желание. Прости меня.

О чём она? При чём тут…

\- Это был несчастный случай. Правда?

Орест нехотя кивнул. Да, это был несчастный случай. Бывает.

\- Сейчас ты перейдёшь в другую комнату, я дам тебе снотворного, и ты будешь спокойно спать до утра. Да?

Он снова кивнул. А что ещё делать? Продолжать бегать вокруг трупа и обсуждать собственное безумие?

\- Я тебе вот что скажу, Орест, - Рада опустила руку, но продолжала смотреть прямо ему в глаза. - Да, я недооценила силу твоего желания. Но ты и сам его недооцениваешь. Тебе придётся с этим что-то делать. Или уйти с её пути, или получить то, что тебе нужно. Иначе ты можешь сорваться по-крупному, а этого мне очень не хотелось бы, да и тебе это ни к чему.

Уже лёжа в новой комнате, он думал, что то, что ему нужно, он вряд ли сможет получить так, как он привык получать всё остальное. Сила тут не поможет и упрямство тоже. Ему нужно, чтобы она любила его. Не так, как сейчас, не так, как изображала эта шлюха. Чтобы просто любила… И в момент, когда сознание уже проваливалось в тягучий лекарственный сон, он ясно увидел, как это будет.

Её родители будут мешать. У них свои представления о любви и порядочности, и взгляд Майи у бассейна это чётко дал понять. Они никогда не отпустят Нику с ним. Они будут внушать ей, что его чувство противоестественно… Она никогда не будет с ним, если они будут продолжать влиять на неё. У него есть только один шанс добиться её любви - просто не оставить ей выбора. Стать единственным близким любящим человеком, стать тем, кто будет защищать и обеспечивать её, стать тем, кто будет носить на руках и утешать, когда ей будет плохо. И когда он станет таким человеком, он откроется ей и добьётся её любви. Настоящей. Той, которую только она и сможет ему подарить.

 

Рада обещала, что снов не будет. Она снова ошиблась. Утром Орест проснулся с чётким планом, как ему действовать дальше. Он знал, как убрать с дороги Майю, Андрея и его людей. И осознание этого вернуло ему ясность ума и чёткость мыслей. Он снова чувствовал себя человеком, который владеет собой и своей судьбой. И не только своей...

 

***

 

Дмитрию никто не писал писем, не присылал голографических сообщений и не связывался с ним по голографону или мобильному. Никто не знал его новый номер, никто не знал его почтовый адрес, он не регистрировал их в общей Сети - незачем. Только редкие сообщения с работы, которые извещали об изменениях в графике смен или напоминали о предстоящих коллективных мероприятиях, традиционно им игнорируемых.

Поэтому, когда однажды в выходной день с утра, то есть часа в два дня, он проверил ящик, просто по привычке, он был несказанно удивлён письмом с неизвестного адреса, с пухлым по виду вложением внутри. Сообщение было голографическое, но на рекламный спам не похожее. Дмитрий включил воспроизведение звука и откупорил новую банку с пивом – традиционная утренняя банка. Уже вторая, и ещё три ждут своего часа в холодильнике. Он приложил к губам холодный пластик и сделал первый глоток, когда раздавшийся в пустой комнате голос заставил его захлебнуться.

\- Салют, Индиго!

Дмитрий, не глядя, отбросил начатую банку и ударил по браслету, включая изображение. Наглая улыбчивая рожа самого ненавистного человека в мире повисла прямо перед его глазами. Он вскочил на ноги, и экран связи поднялся в воздухе вслед за этим движением.

\- Удивлён? Не ждал, наверное, - продолжал Хан. - А у меня для тебя сюрприз, Дима. Если он тебе понравится, ты придёшь ко мне туда, куда я укажу. И мы с тобой поговорим, как два взрослых человека, которые знают, чего они хотят. И главное - о нас с сюрпризом никому! А иначе сюрприз может и пострадать. Ты сейчас плохо понимаешь, о чём я, но ничего, поймёшь после просмотра. И помни Дима - от твоего поведения сейчас будет зависеть жизнь... хмм... сюрприза. Итак, приятного просмотра и, конечно же, удачи, Дима, она тебе понадобится.

Хан пропал.

То, что увидел Дмитрий в следующую минуту, сбило его с ног в буквальном смысле слова. В первую же минуту, когда он, наконец, поверил своим глазам, то почувствовал, как подгибаются колени, и не смог удержаться – мешком свалился на пол, сжавшись в комок. Это было невозможным, но это было. Медленное понимание увиденного сдавило горло, мешая вздохнуть. Это хуже, чем тогда, когда он хоронил его. Тогда он не был так раздавлен, тогда он мог дышать, тогда не душили эти детские, неудержимые слёзы счастья.

Медленно возвращалось дыхание, сквозь его собственные рыдания-спазмы неохотно проступали звуки из внешнего мира.

\- …Скажи мне, Индиго, ты ведь всегда мечтал об этом? – вкрадчивый голос вернул к действительности. – Посмотри, какая у него кожа. Ты когда-нибудь хотел ласкать его так? А может быть, я не всё о вас знаю? И это только я в своё время мечтал об этом? А ты – делал?

Дмитрия словно подбросило. Он рывком поднялся на колени и уставился в равнодушный к его истерике экран, который продолжал воспроизводить запись.

Хан словно ждал, когда он снова посмотрит на них. Он замолчал, и только сбивчивое дыхание доносилось с экрана. И стон. Слабый стон Феникса.

Дмитрий так и не смог выключить запись. Он досмотрел её до конца, и ещё долго в шоке, с широко открытыми глазами стоял на коленях, уставившись в ту точку, где только что светился этот мерзкий ролик на виртуальном экране, не в силах отвести взгляд от вновь возникшей посередине физиономии этого ублюдка.

\- Как тебе кино, а, Дима? Думаю, ты захочешь получить своё обратно, - голос изменился, в нём больше не было наигранности, и улыбка с лица пропала. Он серьёзен, чтоб тебя, тварь… - Я сегодня же жду тебя здесь, - браслет еле слышно пискнул, выводя адрес отдельной строкой. - Приезжай к пяти часам. Поговорим. И да, Дима… Приезжай один. Помни, от тебя зависит его жизнь. Снова.

 

***

 

Павел проснулся, привычно несколько секунд пытался понять, почему ничего не видно – ночь ещё, что ли? Потом, так же привычно, вспомнил, всё встало на свои места. Ночь. Его, персональная. Надо было полежать неподвижно, просто приходя в себя после сна, где царил яркий свет.

Он слышал негромкие голоса, но чтобы понять, что они говорят, понадобилось ещё несколько секунд.

\- …Значит, ты не можешь ничего обещать?

\- Дэн, я говорила, что не специалист. Я не могу даже поставить точный диагноз. От лихорадки мы почти избавились, но что за инфекция поразила глаза – не могу понять. Нужно специальное оборудование, моих возможностей не хватает.

\- Что же делать? – в голосе Дэна плохо скрываемая растерянность.

\- Ждать Володю. Он должен вернуться в на неделе. Я с ним связывалась, но я не могу в открытом эфире вот так рассказывать ему всё. Просто дала понять, что он мне тут очень нужен. Он обещал быть поскорее.

\- Ты уверена, что Аристов не замешан во всём этом?

\- Да. К тому же, он ко мне относится настолько хорошо, что не сделает ничего, что могло бы повредить мне или моим друзьям.

\- Уверена?

\- В Володе – да.

Молчание. И снова Дэн.

\- Значит, может быть всё как хорошо, так и плохо.

\- Да. Он может остаться слепым, - какой у Ники спокойный голос! – Это не исключено.

\- И что ты будешь делать?

Усмешка.

\- Глупый вопрос, Дэн. То же, что делала бы, если он будет видеть. Я же люблю его. Найдём, как вернуть зрение – не его глаза, так с помощью техники. Это возможно. Дорого, но возможно. Справимся.

Павел плохо слушал дальше. До сих пор он не допускал мысли, что этот мрак может быть навсегда. И вот Ника так спокойно об этом сказала.

 

\- Я принесла тебе обед. Сегодня отец занят, я посижу у тебя подольше, - Ника присела рядом, подняла изголовье, поправила подушку, помогла ему устроиться. – Сейчас поешь и если захочешь – можно будет ненадолго встать.

\- Спасибо.

Он не мог сейчас отказаться от её помощи. Возможно, слепые прекрасно могут ориентироваться в знакомом пространстве на слух и по памяти. Но он был слеп сравнительно недавно, половину времени проведя без сознания в лихорадке. Не сумел ещё адаптироваться. А если всё это байки, и он никогда не будет самостоятельным? Эта мысль не пугала, нет. Она просто делала бессмысленной жизнь. Ника любит его. Пока он сильный и она надеется на его силу - это любовь. А что за любовь может быть к калеке?

\- Всё. Теперь, если хочешь, я помогу тебе встать.

Звяканье посуды, Ника поднимается с кровати, берет его руку в свою.

\- Или потом?

\- Сейчас.

Её рука, её плечо. Хрупкие, но сильные. Надёжные. Он раньше не замечал, что в ней столько силы.

\- Я сам.

У него должна быть своя сила. Нельзя на ней виснуть. Во всех смыслах – нельзя.

 

Сам так сам. Ника понимала его. Павел только начал осознавать, что с ним происходит. До сих пор ему было слишком плохо физически, он не понимал, что в нём что-то изменилось. А сейчас ему надо освоиться в этой темноте, привыкнуть к ней, научиться в ней жить. Хотя бы на ближайшие недели. Может - месяцы. Может...

Она отошла немного, не опуская рук, готовая в любой момент поддержать, подхватить. Понятно, что он вряд ли сейчас сделает больше двух шагов – слишком слаб. Ника закусила губу, чтобы не вздыхать сочувственно. Тяжело было видеть, как он борется за каждое движение сам с собой и с его темнотой, будь она проклята. Но Ника не двигалась, не торопилась подставлять ему плечо. Он сам.

И в этот момент Павел потерял равновесие – то ли споткнулся, то ли голова закружилась, то ли просто слабость взяла своё. Ника отреагировала быстрее, чем он начал всерьёз падать, успела подскочить и поддержать.

\- Я в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно! - резко бросил он, отталкивая её руки.

Она снова отступила.

\- Тебе ещё рано падать, - сказала мягко. - Твоя рана может открыться.

\- Если тебе противно смотреть - уйди, - глухо отозвался Павел.

\- Никуда я не уйду. Что ты выдумываешь, - ответила Ника, напоминая себе о том, что он сейчас плохо владеет собой.

Снова попытка выпрямиться. Снова неверный шаг вперёд. Снова качнулся. Снова земля уходит из-под ног.

Ника снова не удержалась, подбежала, обхватила его руками, уткнулась в плечо лицом.

\- Хватит, милый. Лучше ложись. Потом повторим. Ты наберёшься сил и...

\- Нет, сейчас!

Сколько злости. Не на неё - на себя, на это непослушное тело. Не на неё. И эти руки, отталкивающие её, они не на неё сердятся, просто она не вовремя.

\- Ника, отойди. Ты мешаешь! Я сам!

Она отшатнулась.

\- Я тебе мешаю?

\- Не прыгай вокруг меня, просто отойди! - Павел всерьёз начал злиться. - Ты не понимаешь! Я сам со всем справлюсь!

Ника застыла чуть поодаль, бессильно опустив руки. Павел не видел её лица, не замечал, как больно ранят его неконтролируемые слова. Он несёт чушь, но не осознает этого.

\- Я знаю, что могу навсегда остаться слепым! Но это не значит, что меня нужно водить на поводке.

Он неловко шагнул в сторону - где-то тут должна быть стена. Есть.

\- Паша, - попыталась она остановить его, - Паша, что ты говоришь?

\- И мне не нужна помощь твоего отца. Если я не смогу видеть, значит, буду с этим жить. И справлюсь со всем сам!

Ника зажмурилась до цветных кругов перед глазами. «Я сам всё решил».

\- Хорошо.

Несколько секунд он восстанавливал силы и ориентацию. Решительно оттолкнулся от стены, справился с новым приступом головокружения и тут осознал, что не понимает, куда идти. Неуверенный шаг влево. Пустота. Вперёд. Пустота. А ведь тут должен быть стол.

Ника молча наблюдала за его сердитым сосредоточенным лицом и неловкими попытками преодолеть небольшое пространство между кроватью и столом. Она понимала, что испытываемые ею чувства неправильные, потому что злиться на любимого в этой ситуации было верхом жестокости и эгоизма. И всё же она вся кипела. Упрямый баран. Хорошо, я тебя больше пальцем не трону, пока сам не попросишь. Не нужна помощь – не надо. Отца вообще оставим в покое, чёрт знает, зачем ты про него сейчас вспомнил. Но вот так на меня кричать… Вот честное слово – пальцем не шевельну, хоть в лепешку расшибись.

\- Ника, - вдруг тихо сказал Павел странно потерянным голосом. – Ника, скажи что-нибудь, я не могу сориентироваться.

Ну вот. И вся злость моментально испарилась. Солнышко моё…

\- Я здесь, Паша, - отозвалась она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо и спокойно.

Она сделала два шага, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

\- Я здесь, - повторила снова и была вознаграждена улыбкой на прояснившемся лице.

Он молча сделал шаг, слегка качнувшись, второй, третий – она не выдержала, всё-таки поймала его вытянутые вперёд руки. На этот раз он не оттолкнул её, притянул к себе и крепко обнял, стараясь не слишком сильно опираться на её плечи.

\- Ну, ходить ты будешь и очень скоро, - сказала Ника ему в рубашку. – А всё остальное…

\- Забудь, львёнок. Я научусь с этим жить. Ты только не уходи, - слегка задыхаясь, как от быстрого бега, отозвался Павел. – Когда ты замолчала… Мне показалось, что тебя опять нет. Совсем нет.

Он крепче сжал её в объятии и прижался губами к волосам на макушке, привычно вдыхая её запах.

\- Я не хотела мешать, - виновато сказала она, чувствуя себя последней свиньёй.

Злость, которую она уже не могла вспомнить, казалась сейчас просто преступлением.

\- Ты мне нужна, львёнок, - выдохнул он. – Без тебя я не смогу.

Ника замерла. Он никогда не говорил так. Он никогда не признавался, что ему нужно её присутствие. Да, говорил, что ему с ней хорошо, что с ней жизнь светлее, но вот так – никогда.

\- Я люблю тебя, Ника.

Такие простые, такие древние и такие оглушительно новые, непривычные слова. Она раньше слышала их от родных, от друзей, от парочки ухажёров. Но никогда ещё эти три слова не были наполнены для неё таким глубоким смыслом. Никогда от них не хотелось умереть. От счастья.

Она не сразу ответила. Подняла голову, всматриваясь в его лицо с обращёнными на неё невидящими глазами. Шрам на правой щеке, пересекающий бровь, почти зажил, новсё ещё был заметен. Ника невольно подняла руку, коснулась раненой брови, нежно провела пальцами вверх, зарываясь в отросшие рыжие кудри.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, ты же знаешь, - просто сказала она и, не дожидаясь реакции, осторожно, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не толкнуть Павла, приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его.

Это был первый настоящий поцелуй с тех пор, как он улетел с Земли. Настоящий – когда его руки обнимают, поддерживают, когда надо тянуться к его губам, потому что он намного выше, когда в этих его губах столько силы, жизни и… и желания.

Стоп, Ника. Ему нельзя. Он ещё слишком слаб, и рана в плече не позволит ему… Успокойся сама и оставь его тоже в покое.

Она постаралась как можно мягче прервать поцелуй и слегка отстранилась.

\- Подожди, солнышко. Не надо увлекаться. Тебе лучше лечь сейчас.

Как ни странно, он послушался, хотя она знала, что успокоиться и справиться с внезапно нахлынувшим возбуждением им обоим будет нелегко. Но, наверное, он сам чувствовал, что стоять ему всё-таки тяжело, потому и не сопротивлялся, когда она помогала ему снова устроиться полусидя в кровати.

 

Оторваться от неё сейчас, когда сказано так много, и они снова так близко друг к другу, было трудно. Но проклятая слабость дала о себе знать, и ему ничего не оставалось, как позволить довести себя до постели. Инвалид хренов. Хотя, если быть честным, далеко не весь организм поддался подлой усталости. И от этого хотелось немедленно застрелиться, потому что сам он, весь целиком, сейчас не был способен ни на какие лишние телодвижения. Но истосковавшемуся по его маленькой женщине организму это объяснить было невозможно. А самое неприятное в ситуации было то, что он буквально кожей чувствовал, как Ника тоже с трудом справляется с собой – он же только что держал её в руках и не мог ни с чем другим перепутать это её взволнованное дыхание и лёгкую дрожь при каждом его прикосновении.

\- Ника, - он поймал её руку, – львёнок, ты меня прости. Сначала наорал, теперь – вот… - продолжить не получилось, потому что он просто не знал, что сказать.

\- Я понимаю, - тихо ответила она, склоняясь к нему. – Ничего, у нас всё впереди.

 

Ника снова коснулась его губ, хотела легко и ласково, успокаивая, но у неё ничего не вышло. Поцелуй снова захватил обоих, уже совершенно безоглядно, ведь теперь можно было не волноваться, что Павел не удержится на ногах. Неожиданно он рванулся к ней, резко повернувшись, и задел раненым плечом подушку. Короткий стон боли, который он не сумел удержать, дал им обоим понять, что пора, всё-таки, остановиться.

Ника хотела что-то сказать, но Павел уже молча отвернулся к стене и, кажется, зажмурился. И слова тут бесполезны – как успокоить мужчину, который не в состоянии даже просто обнять свою женщину, не говоря уже о большем?

Она коснулась его руки, сжатой в кулак, скользнула пальцами по груди, к расстёгнутому воротнику. Надо отойти, не будоражить его своими ласками, но это же невозможно – просто так отойти и оставить его с этими сжатыми кулаками и зажмуренными глазами. Он, конечно, и не в состоянии сейчас пошевелиться лишний раз, но она-то не больна. Она может. И Ника осторожно попробовала расстегнуть рубашку до конца, чтобы ткань не мешала ей дотронуться до него по-настоящему. Павел не пошевелился, но она чувствовала, как он замер, ловя каждое её движение. Одна её ладонь, как впервые – робко, но настойчиво, - исследовала широкие мышцы на его груди, плавно поглаживая кожу, а вторая рука скользнула ниже, чтобы увериться в том, что её действия приносят ожидаемый результат. Приносили, и даже больше, чем она ожидала.

Ника опустилась на колени, откинула одеяло и уже обеими руками освободила Павла от мешающей одежды. Сейчас она не думала о своих желаниях. Да и чего о них думать, когда оно осталось только одно – подарить ему эту радость, сейчас, здесь, сию секунду, не дожидаясь никакого ответа.

Ответ, всё-таки, был. Когда она коснулась его губами, то с восторгом ощутила, как Павел прогнулся всем телом, откликаясь на её пока ещё невесомые поцелуи. И уже совсем другим стоном, который он даже не пытался сдержать, отозвался на её более решительные действия. Когда Ника начала ритмичные движения, его рука осторожно легла на её затылок, направляя и мягко поглаживая одновременно. Он не произнёс больше ни звука, но она слышала его сбивчивое дыхание, такое знакомое, что по каждому вздоху она могла определить, стоит ли остановиться - или наоборот, не прерываться, приятно ли ему это движение её языка - или надо попробовать иначе. И эта тёплая вздрагивающая ладонь в её волосах… Ника обняла его одной рукой, второй нежно лаская в такт своим движениям. И вскоре почувствовала, как он напрягся, как сладкая судорога прошла по всему его телу, и ладонь его тоже затвердела, охваченная той же судорогой, сжались пальцы, запутались в её волосах, и внезапно сильным, неконтролируемым рывком он прижал её ниже, не позволяя отстраниться, заставляя принять его в себя полностью, без остатка. И этот жест был Нике неожиданно приятен. Она так была счастлива в эту секунду, что сама себя плохо контролировала. Она не смогла сама достигнуть пика – но это мелочи. Его оргазма с лихвой хватило на обоих.

Когда всё закончилось, Павел всё той же здоровой рукой, не отпуская, привлек её к себе, заставил подняться с пола и лечь рядом. Ника прижалась к нему, обняла и они долго лежали, не произнося ни слова, просто слушая, как бьются их сердца, как успокаивается их дыхание, и как всё это становится единым – одно дыхание и одно бьющееся сердце на двоих.

 

Спустя час, когда в подвал спустился Дэн, они сидели рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, и на их лицах было написано такое блаженство, что ему ужасно не хотелось нарушать это состояние. Но…

\- Ника, уже почти девять часов. Ты просила напомнить.

\- Ой! - девушка вскочила с кровати. – Я должна быть уже дома! Сегодня отец просил меня быть на ужине. А я сегодня пешком, как назло...

\- Я отвезу тебя, - предложил Дэн. – Доброшу до вашей территории.

Ника быстро попрощалась с Павлом, и они с Дэном поднялись наверх.

Его вездеход быстро доставил их обоих к границе территории дома Ревнёва. Ника соскочила на землю, быстро поцеловала Дэна в щёку – он даже не успел удивиться – и убежала к дому. Дэн некоторое время смотрел вслед, освещая ей дорогу фарой скутера, потом развернулся и уехал.

 

***

 

Кир бездумно переключал каналы, раздражённо поглядывая на часы. Ника задерживалась у очередной подружки, и его, как ни прискорбно было признавать, это бесило. Умом он понимал, что не имеет никакого права ждать её, тяготиться отсутствием – она ему не жена. И не подруга. Она вообще не знает, что он… что он её ждёт. Конечно, не знает, её это не волнует совершенно! Боже! Кир вскочил с кресла и нервно заходил по комнате. Если это любовь, то спасибо, не надо! У него девки в шеренгу выстраиваются, а он лениво выбирает. Так было и так будет всегда! Угу, пока не появилась эта зеленоглазая. Себе-то не заливай, парень.

Кир дёрнулся и, отодвинув нервным движением занавеску, вышел на балкон. Едва только рыжий огонёк коснулся сигареты, он заметил скутер-вездеход, приближающийся к дому. За рулём возвышалась фигура широкоплечего парня. Лица Кир не различил. А вот девушку, появившуюся из-за широкой спины водителя и легко соскочившую на землю, он узнал сразу. Длинные русые волосы развевались на вечернем ветру, и она постоянно откидывала их назад. Кир замер с сигаретой в руке.

Двое у ограды. Они стоят рядом, неслышно переговариваются. Вдруг она привстаёт на цыпочки, обхватывая его за плечо рукой, чтобы не потерять равновесия, и касается губами его лица. Поцелуй стремителен и невесом, но для Кира он тянется вечность.

Двое расстались. Девушка пошла к дому. Фара скутера освещала ей дорогу, пока она не ступила на залитую светом прожектора дорожку сада. Скутер мигнул фарой на прощание, развернулся, и через пару секунд в поле зрения осталась только фигурка Ники, направляющаяся к входу в дом.

Рука с сигаретой медленно приблизилась к губам. Кир затянулся, чувствуя, как в висках стучит кровь. Правую руку пришлось разжимать медленно, по одному пальцу - ему казалось, что он погнул перила… нет, ничего.

Пришло время разобраться, голубка моя.

Балкон, галереей окружающий весь второй этаж, пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Кир стоял возле комнаты Ники и смотрел в сторону джунглей немигающим взглядом. Ну, чисто динозавр, - с ухмылкой подумал он о себе.

\- Ну и подружки у тебя.

Девушка, ещё толком не успевшая ступить на балкон, вздрогнула и замерла.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, подружка у тебя ничего так, рослая, здоровая, - Кир медленно развернулся. - Плечи, как у штангиста.

\- Ты что, следил за мной?

\- Пока нет, - спокойно ответил он, улыбнувшись. Нехорошая вышла улыбка, судя по изменившемуся Никиному лицу.

Она помолчала, потом качнула головой и так же спокойно проговорила:

\- Кир, оставь, это не твоё дело.

\- Оставить что? Я просто хочу знать, где ты была и с кем.

\- У тебя есть право об этом спрашивать? – прищурилась Ника.

Кир почувствовал перемену её настроения. Если секундой раньше он ощущал замешательство, даже страх – его недоброжелательного вида, да ещё в сумеречном свете, пугались и мужики, не то что хрупкие девушки, – то сейчас она явно разозлилась.

\- Ника, мне казалось, мы друг другу доверяем.

\- Кто дал тебе право лезть в мою личную жизнь? – повторила вопрос Ника.

Он словно не слышал. Злость начала клокотать в груди. Всё же налаживалось!

\- Зачем ты врёшь мне? Ведь этот мальчик на скутере меньше всего напоминает кого-то, кого можно называть подругой. Ты с ним гуляешь? Отвечай!

\- Кто дал тебе право следить и допрашивать меня? – у Ники начал дрожать голос, но не от страха, чем он мимолётно восхитился. – Я что, жена тебе?

Он тихо засмеялся.

\- Будь ты моей женой, ты бы не смотрела по сторонам.

Внезапно Кир посерьёзнел.

\- Скажи мне, Ника, ты так быстро забываешь о гибели любимых? Со мной, значит, не могла, а с этим…

\- О чём ты?! – перебила она.

\- Что ты делала с этим человеком? Что с тобой происходит? Ты же ведь не первый раз с ним встречаешься. Зачем ты уходишь, куда, к кому?

\- К моему парню! – выкрикнула вдруг Ника.

Несколько секунд Кир молчал, потом спросил уже совсем другим тоном – растерянно и тихо:

\- Это действительно твой парень?

Но видимо и Никин запал уже прошёл, она ответила так же тихо:

\- Нет, - голос её окреп. - Это его друг.

Кир нахмурился.

\- Погоди, я ничего не понимаю. Ты говорила, что твоего парня убили, что он погиб здесь, на охоте.

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Нет. Они пытались. Они пытались, но он выжил, понимаешь?

\- Нет. Не понимаю.

Жертв добивают…

\- Его спас тот парень, штангист, как ты говоришь. Он прятал его у себя.

\- А ты думала что…

\- Сначала я думала, что его больше нет, но недавно я узнала, что он жив.

\- Тогда где ж он был всё это время, почему не позвонил, не приехал?

Ника помолчала. Кир чувствовал, что она колеблется. Нет, ему надо знать!

\- Он не мог. Его сильно ранили на этой охоте. Его так покалечило, и он… - её голос прервался.

\- И что?

\- Он ослеп, - тихо закончила она.

Некоторое время Кир внимательно смотрел в её лицо, освещённое из сада снизу.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? – наконец, спросил он.

\- В смысле? – не поняла она. – Он поправляется, а скоро вернётся Володя и…

\- И что дальше? – перебил её Кир. - Он встанет на ноги, вылечится, прозреет?

Ника молчала.

\- Ну?

\- Какая разница! – в её голосе снова прорезались нотки раздражения, но Киру было уже всё равно. Значит тот парень ещё и калека. А Ника просто не знает что это такое. Она совсем ещё девчонка, но он-то - он-то хорошо знает!

\- Ты чувствуешь свой долг перед ним, - тихо произнёс Кир, стараясь вложить в свой голос максимум мягкости. – Ты встречалась с ним раньше, тебе было с ним хорошо, возможно, он был твоим первым мужчиной, возможно, он был замечательный.

Ника слушала его, он видел, как трепетали её ресницы. Она хочет, чтобы он заткнулся, злится. Но он знает, что прав, и постарается донести это до неё.

\- А потом он трагически погибает. Траур, горе, непотопляемое чувство одиночества, от которого ничто и никто не спасает. И вдруг – бац! – он воскресает, как… - он на секунду прервался, будто споткнулся, но продолжил: - … как птица Феникс из пепла.

Ника, кажется, вздрогнула.

\- Он возвращается. Он всего лишь тень себя прошлого – калека, слепой, больной – но ты так счастлива, что тебе всё равно. Ты чувствуешь, что должна быть рядом, поддерживать, лечить, помогать. Ты хорошая девочка, Ника, ты замечательная подруга, но ты… ты ничего ему не должна!

\- Ты вообще не понимаешь, о чём говоришь! – яростно оборвала его Ника. – Я просто хочу быть с ним, мне не нужно ничего и никого другого!

Он усмехнулся.

\- Ника, голубка моя, это сейчас ты так думаешь. Ты вся переполнена эмоциями, эйфория и всё такое… но потом придёт полное осознание. И что ты будешь делать тогда?

\- Не смей меня поучать таким тоном!

\- Ты так злишься, потому что понимаешь, что я прав. Наступит такой момент, когда тебе понадобится защита. Когда тебе самой нужна будет поддержка. Когда тебе банально захочется настоящей мужской ласки. А он – не сможет. Ника, зачем ты приковываешь себя к калеке?

Ника отшатнулась. Кир понял, что перегнул палку, шагнул вслед за ней вглубь комнаты, протянул руку, желая то ли погладить, то ли удержать около себя. Он уже сожалел о том, что у него вырвались эти слова, и теперь хотел успокоить её.

\- Голубка, прости, но факты – вещь упрямая. Я не должен был так резко говорить с тобой…

Ника вдруг рассмеялась. Это была не истерика. Смех звучал ровно, тихо и искренне – ей действительно было смешно. Кир словно захлебнулся словами и умолк.

\- Господи, какой ты глупый, - наконец, проговорила она. – Знаешь, я никогда в жизни не встречала человека, которого можно было бы называть мужчиной с такой уверенностью, как его. Он сильный. Он сильнее того, кто его убивал, он сильнее тех, кто пытался его сломать, он сильнее тебя, и ему никогда в голову не придёт унижать другого из-за того, что тому не повезло. Он больше мужчина, чем вы все можете себе вообразить. И только рядом с ним я могу быть настоящей женщиной, - Ника с явным наслаждением выговорила эти слова. - Никто не сможет поддержать и защитить меня лучше, чем он. Какие вы все глупые, - повторила она. – Он всё это выдержит и выкарабкается, а я помогу ему. И счастливее, чем с ним, я ни с кем не буду.

Эти слова, этот тихий счастливый смех словно ударили Кира в самое сердце. Ещё никогда ни одна женщина не била так верно и сильно. Не отказом принять его, а этим укором, этим снисходительным «какой же ты глупый». И самое ужасное в том, что она была права. И в своём смехе, и в своей уверенности, и в том, что он дурак.

Кир ещё несколько секунд смотрел в её сочувственно-счастливые глаза и вдруг почувствовал, что ещё немного – и он может ударить её. За то, что она всё это сказала. За то, что она отказалась быть с ним. За то, что она любит другого. За то, что она так счастлива без него, с этим своим калекой.

Он развернулся и стремительно вышел из её комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова.

 

Ника понимала, что обидела Кира, но не чувствовала себя виноватой. Он хороший парень и всего лишь пытается помочь, уберечь, пусть и в такой резкой форме. Она подумала, что если бы чувствовала хоть толику правды в его словах – наверное, разозлилась бы не на шутку, сейчас она не смеялась бы, а кричала и доказывала…

Паша выкарабкается. Ради неё, ради их будущего, ради себя самого. И назло, да. Назло всем тем, кто придумал этот дьявольский аттракцион, кто заманил его туда. Конечно, он не наивный ребёнок, на слабо не возьмёшь. Но ему очень нужны были деньги, и этой слабостью воспользовались.

Воспользовались… Господи, её Пашку чуть не убили у неё же дома! Там где она росла, там, где чувствовала себя защищённой. А теперь…

Пашка, любимый, он привык всё и всегда решать сам. Можно было злиться, но на что? На то, что он научился ни на кого не рассчитывать? Он тренировался в этом с пяти лет, и теперь эти его привычки отшлифованы до идеального блеска. Требовать от него резких перемен не стоит, он не сумеет измениться. Только постепенно он сможет начать делиться проблемами, принимать помощь, рассчитывать не только на себя… Злиться на то, что он полез в эту безумную аферу? Так он не знал! Не знал, что это безнадёжно, что тут всё просчитано, что он обречён. Он никогда не пошёл бы на самоубийство.

Такое чудо, что он выжил, что Охотник промазал, что там оказался Дэн, что потом Дэн привёл сюда именно её, а не кого-то из людей Ореста…

Девушка закусила губу. Какая отлаженная схема лжи.

Орест. Ну как же ты мог, как?! Недавно ей показалось, что она разочаровалась в Димке, из-за его злого пьяного бреда. Ей было больно «потерять ещё и его». Дурочка – она тогда не понимала что такое настоящая боль от разочарования. Димку она простила и даже не заметила этого. Наверное, горечь прошла, как только вернулся Пашка. А вот Орест, Орест, который был для неё одним из главных мужчин в жизни - этот Орест теперь мёртв. И воскреснуть не сможет, он не Феникс.

Феникс только один - и он выжил. А дальше они выберутся. Вместе выберутся.


	17. Chapter 17

### Глава 6

 

Утром, едва открыв глаза, Хан почувствовал, как неуклонно поднимается настроение. Этот и следующий день он специально освободил от рабочих дел. Сегодня у него запланировано... Нет, это не развлечение. Развлечение - это у Фрога в «Кактусе». А здесь... Был бы он чуть более пафосен, сказал бы - «возмездие». Но пафос Хан не любил. Поэтому от определений решил воздержаться. Какая разница, как это назвать.

Письмо было доставлено, и адресат его вскрыл. А раз так - он придёт.

Специально для этого случая Хан снял номер в гостинице на окраине Москвы, выбрав заведение с репутацией поскромнее. К назначенному времени Хан сидел в центральной комнате номера, в специально вытащенном на середину кресле, и крутил в руках кристалл с записью. Эта маленькая штучка сейчас убьёт двух зайцев - поможет вытащить капитана Лазарева с Каджеро и заодно укажет место заносчивому щенку.

Зуммер входной двери заставил подобраться. Это будет тот ещё спектакль, Язва...

Хан, не глядя, открыл дверь нажатием кнопки на пульте и встретил гостя, вальяжно развалившись, закинув ногу на ногу. На лице его светилась самая доброжелательная и искренняя улыбка, которую он мог изобразить. Как и предполагалось, ворвавшийся в комнату человек улыбки этой не оценил.

\- Ты, тварь!

Реальный разъярённый вид Язвы превзошёл все ожидания. Таким Хан его не видел даже в лучшие времена, хотя, помнится, раньше он частенько доводил Гордеева до бешенства.

\- И тебе здравствуй, Дима. Давно не виделись, а? – спокойно ответил он, не переставая улыбаться. – И постарайся сдержать свой темперамент, сейчас тебе лучше быть поаккуратнее в выражениях. А темперамент ещё пригодится. Чуть позже.

Язва словно задохнулся. Соображал он быстро, ситуацию оценил правильно, и следующая фраза, очевидно, с пожеланиями долгой счастливой жизни Хану и его потомкам, так и не увидела свет.

\- Так-то лучше. А теперь присядь, - кивнул Хан на стоявший рядом стул. – Я хочу объяснить тебе ситуацию.

Некоторое время ему казалось, что гнев и ненависть Язвы всё же задавят здравый смысл, и внутренне напрягся, готовясь к драке. Но в следующее мгновение яростно горевшие глаза потухли, прикрытые ресницами, и гость нехотя опустился на предложенное сидение. Отлично.

\- Послание моё, надо полагать, ты просмотрел целиком, - утвердительно сказал Хан.

Каряя вспышка на побледневшем лице была коротким ответом, который, в общем-то, не требовался.

\- Вижу, ознакомился. Тогда обрисовываю положение дел. Как понимаешь, Феникса ты не добил, - заметив, как Язва вздрогнул, Хан с удовольствием добавил: - Хотя, несомненно, очень старался. Так вот, не добил. И мне удалось его вынести из джунглей. Зачем я это сделал? О, у меня много причин. Всё тебе знать ни к чему, но одна из них сейчас сидит передо мной на стуле и нервно сокращается, пытаясь просчитать мой следующий ход.

Снова выстрел из-под ресниц. Холостой, Дима. Я тебе нужен. И долго буду нужен. Сиди и молча слушай.

\- Твой драгоценный Феникс сейчас жив и находится там, где тебе никогда его не найти. Об этом укрытии знаю только я. И если сейчас ты вдруг решишь, что я в полном твоём распоряжении, и ты можешь безнаказанно свернуть мне шею, отобрав кристалл с записью, – ох, как ты ошибёшься. Потому что в этом случае Феникс просто сдохнет от голода, жажды и своих ран. Сдохнет, как одинокая раненая крыса в норе. Если ты этого хочешь – валяй, я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Минутное молчание дало понять Хану, что такой вариант развития событий Язве не понравился.

\- Отлично. Тогда я делаю обратный вывод, – Хан поставил обе ноги на пол и резко подался вперёд всем туловищем, не поднимаясь с кресла. Голос его из прохладно-вежливого стал низким и многообещающим. – Это не я в твоём, это ты - в полном моём распоряжении.

Взгляд, в первую секунду полный непонимания, но тут же осветившийся омерзением осознания, принес удовлетворение. Сообразительный ублюдок, он понял, понял раньше, чем окончательно услышал, что именно Хану нужно. Кто бы знал, как сладок миг, когда твой враг понимает, что влип по уши, но никак не может изменить происходящее.

Хан снова откинулся на спинку кресла, положил руки на подлокотники и медленно оглядел Язву с ног до головы. Лицо того уже было полностью непроницаемым – нахватался от Феникса, - с неудовольствием подумалось Хану, но глаза выдавали то смятение, в котором он находился. Ещё немного, и он сломается окончательно.

Осталось дожать и получать многоплановое удовольствие.

\- Итак, у меня предложение. Ты понимаешь, что я мог бы убить и тебя, и его, но мне это не интересно и не нужно. Мне нужно другое. Ты так кичился тем, что ты его друг, ты так презирал меня, тебе доставляло такое удовольствие плевать в мою сторону и выставлять меня на смех, - Хан откровенно наслаждался происходящим. – Я могу тебя понять. Да, это я понимаю. Как удовольствие от высмеивания того, кто кажется тебе недостойным большего, так и то, что таким другом, как Феникс, можно гордиться. И любить его, - последние слова прозвучали с лёгкой издёвкой. – Теперь мне интересно, как далеко может зайти твоя любовь.

Он покрутил в руке блестящий кристаллик, привлекая к нему внимание Индиго.

\- Здесь – единственная копия той записи. Я честный человек и играю честно.

Несмотря на безысходность ситуации, Язва не удержался от холодной издевательской усмешки на этих словах.

\- Не веришь? - сухо сказал Хан. - Впрочем, правильно не веришь.

Да, честность хороша, только когда она выгодна. Как и ложь. Но сегодня можно позволить себе быть честным. А эта усмешка - последнее, что Язве осталось. Смеяться он скоро перестанет.

\- Да, насчёт моей честности – это я пошутил, конечно. Копия ждёт завтрашнего полудня, чтобы быть посланной Нике Ревнёвой, если, конечно, я не отменю отправку. Так что ты завтра уберёшься отсюда к своему другу, а у меня будет гарантия, что ты меня не убьёшь. И как ты понимаешь, я этот чудный эротический ролик сохраню себе на память. И тот, что запишу сегодня - тоже.

Разумная мера предосторожности. Не стопроцентная гарантия на будущее, но девяноста девяти процентов Хану пока хватит.

\- Итак, как говорится, я делаю предложение, от которого тебе трудно будет отказаться. Хотя выбор, несомненно, у тебя есть. Вариант номер раз. Ты сейчас встаёшь на ноги и уматываешь отсюда. Забываешь обо мне и этой записи, спокойно наслаждаешься жизнью со своей крошкой… - нет, сейчас не время. О Рите он ему расскажет чуть позже, в более подходящий момент. – А Феникс для тебя всё равно уже мёртв. Ты же сам его и убил, - ах, как же напоминание об этом факте биографии бьёт по Язве, одно наслаждение смотреть! - И что с ним будет, тебе не так важно, верно? А с ним всё будет хорошо. Если сейчас я пользовался тем, что он без сознания, то потом… Знаешь, реон – это действенная штука, которая способна держать в подчинении не только молоденьких девушек, но и крепких бывших спецназовцев. Доза побольше – и твой Феникс будет сам отдаваться мне, воображая… - Хан сделал паузу, - …воображая, что видит тебя, например.

Приглушённое рычание, вырвавшееся из горла внешне неподвижного собеседника, было прекраснее самой чарующей музыки. Ах, как мило гадёныш покупается на дешёвые подначки!

\- И есть второй вариант. Поверь мне, Дима, тебе лучше выслушать меня до конца. Так вот. Второй вариант заключается в том, что ты остаёшься со мной, в этом номере. На одну ночь. Вот эту самую, которая сейчас наступит. И делаешь то, что захочу я. А утром ты получаешь этот кристалл и координаты укрытия, где Феникс ждёт кого-нибудь, кто сделает ему перевязку, накормит и напоит. – Снова пауза. Снова напротив – непроницаемое, совершенно белое лицо с прикрытыми глазами. Ах, какая буря сейчас бушует там, внутри этого изваяния! – Решай, Дима.

Наступило молчание. Хан чувствовал, как время тягучей струёй течёт сквозь них обоих. Он чувствовал секунды и минуты, несущие мучительные раздумья сидящего напротив человека, и наслаждался каждым мгновением, приближавшим сладкий миг перелома в сознании гостя. Нет, уже не гостя. Ещё немного – и это будет послушный раб. Мысленно Хан уже видел отвращение на лице Язвы, чувствовал нервные судороги в послушном теле, которое он будет ломать так, как ему будет нужно, уже как будто ощущал на себе взгляд, полный бессильной ненависти. Нет, он не будет торопить этот перелом. Пусть дозреет самостоятельно. У Язвы тоже хорошее воображение, пусть самвсё увидит, поймёт и оценит. Наблюдать за этим процессом не менее приятно, чем представлять себе дальнейшее.

 

Хан не врал в одном. Когда сказал, что по поводу своей честности пошутил. Это Индиго понимал так же ясно, как и то, что не будет убивать этого подонка. Потому что жизнь Феникса важнее всего. Он жив, это главное. И его нужно вытаскивать. Ещё в одном прав Хан – такого, как Пашка, можно и нужно любить. Ради него можно сделать и гораздо больше, чем предлагает эта сволочь. Не убивать же он его будет, в конце концов. А остальное он переживёт, невелика плата.

Трудно было не понять, чего Хан хочет. Наверное, будь Индиго не настолько взвинчен и зол с самого начала, он бы осознал это ещё на входе. Только что бы это изменило?

Только Хан мог так вывернуть всё, что раздирало сейчас Индиго изнутри. Только он мог так чётко и ясно расставить точки над Ё, чтобы после этого жить уже не хотелось. И если раньше можно было огрызнуться, отшутиться, плюнуть и забыть, то сейчас деваться было некуда. Но есть одна вещь, которую не вывернешь, которую невозможно повернуть правильной или неправильной стороной, от которой невозможно уйти, да и не хочется - это то единственное, что имеет сейчас значение.

Феникса нужно вытащить, любой ценой.

И неважно, как это называется - любовь, дружба, чувство вины, всё это вместе - неважно. Плевать на мерзкую улыбку Хана, на его хищный прозрачный взгляд, на то, что в нём через край бьёт предвкушение… В нём тоже много всего - и осознание власти, и наслаждение ею, и желание растоптать и раздавить того, кто слишком долго был недосягаем, и неподдельная радость, и та особенно скользкая похоть, которая появляется у людей, незнакомых с чувством любви.

Царапало только то, что всё это было рядом. Всегда. Все эти годы Хан был таким, какой он сейчас, только Индиго при всех своих способностях этого не видел. Лишь чувствовал мутное двойное дно, а глубже копать не хотел, брезговал. А копнул бы сразу - и сам бы поостерёгся, и Пашку бы предупредил. А так и сам влип, и Феникса подставил. Знал бы Пашка про Хана всё достоверно, выгнал бы его к чертям.

А сейчас этот подонок, наконец, добился того, чего хотел с первой их встречи.

Он добрался до Пашки.

На этом месте кулаки Индиго снова непроизвольно сжались. Оставалось только надеяться, что тот на самом деле ничего не чувствовал. Сейчас он без сознания, и, кроме этой записи и Хана, нет ничего, что могло бы навести его на мысль о том, что с ним было. Если он, Индиго, сейчас всё сделает, как надо - возможно, Пашка никогда не поймёт, что это происходило. Возможно – в том гипотетическом случае, если Хан выполнит свои обещания. А между тем надежды на это крайне мало. Похоже, что сейчас Хан просто отыгрывался за прошлые унижения, и никакой уверенности в том, что он этим и ограничится, не было.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь и сделаешь всё, как обещаешь? – он сам поразился своему деловому тону.

Хан тоже был удивлён, но ответил быстро и с довольной ухмылкой.

\- Ниоткуда. Тебе придётся мне поверить. А у тебя есть варианты?

Подонок снова был прав, чтоб он сдох. Вариантов нет. Индиго снова закрыл глаза, чтобы ещё хоть ненадолго остаться наедине с собой, немного оттянуть то, что неотвратимо приближалось. Только сейчас, когда он уже решился, перед ним отчётливо проявилось то, на что именно он решился. До этого момента он думал только о том, что будет с Фениксом. А теперь в ярких красках нахлынули картины того, что будет с ним самим.

Было всё равно. Это небольшая плата за жизнь Феникса. Но если…

…Если ты узнаешь, ты будешь меня презирать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты вряд ли сможешь даже руку мне подать, если будешь знать, что эта мразь меня касалась. Но это такая фигня, по сравнению с тем, что это из-за меня ты попал туда, где сейчас находишься. Чёрт возьми, я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты узнал обо всём, чтобы ты плюнул мне в лицо, только бы ты выжил и выбрался из этой передряги. Я сам тебе всё расскажу. Если вообще смогу смотреть тебе в глаза после этого.

А если ничего не выйдет… нет, об этом лучше не думать вообще.

\- Дима, время идёт, - обманчиво мягко прервал его мысли Хан. – Ты слишком долго размышляешь. У тебя нет выхода. Раз ты до сих пор здесь, значит, ты уже согласился со вторым вариантом. И тогда тебе лучше больше не думать, поверь мне. Лучше начинать действовать.

…Действовать. Да. Если это единственное, что я могу сделать для тебя и ради тебя, я это сделаю.

 

Солнце клонилось к закату. Скоро начнет темнеть. Они сидят тут уже час. Как ни приятно наблюдать за метаниями Индиго, пора переходить к следующему этапу.

Медленно открылись глаза, в которых Хан ожидал увидеть… Да всё, что угодно, только не это.

Спокойствие. Даже, где-то, равнодушие. И ровный голос.

\- Я согласен.

Так, Хан, ты сам сказал – думать уже не надо. Теперь надо действовать. К черту, пусть побалует себя театральным пофигизмом. Парень, похоже, ещё не совсем осознал, на что подписался.

А вот Хан осознал.

Еще пара мгновений, и они получат то, что давно заслуживают. И он, и Язва. Гордый Индиго будет ползать у его ног, выполняя все его прихоти, сделает всё, что только захочется Хану, а ему много чего хочется… Нет большего наслаждения, чем обладать правом топтать своего врага, да и физическое удовольствие при этом получить вовсе не лишне. А оно будет.

Я тебя научу, как правильно заниматься сексом, щенок. Как твою девчонку научил.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумал, - Хан поднялся на ноги, и Язва, словно уже угадывая его желания, сделал то же самое. – Раздевайся.

Все тот же спокойный взгляд глаза в глаза. Медленно, но решительно поднимающиеся руки. Почти неслышный шорох расстегиваемой молнии. Падающая на пол куртка. Секунда – и взгляд прячется за снимаемой через голову рубашкой, чтобы в следующий миг снова обжечь спокойствием. Блестящая ткань отсвечивает в последних лучах солнца, и трудно оторваться от неё, чтобы взглянуть выше, обратно, на эти руки, так же методично принявшиеся за ремень брюк.

\- Стой. Не так быстро, успеешь. Иди сюда.

Когда говоришь с человеком, не приближаясь к нему, или когда вы просто сидите друг напротив друга, не всегда чувствуется эта разница. Какой же он высокий! Ничего, это легко исправить. С трудом удерживая губы, расползающиеся в улыбке, он произнёс слова, которые и не надеялся когда-либо сказать, будучи уверенным в их исполнении.

\- На колени, щенок.

Взгляд не изменился. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице.

Смотри, это он, Индиго-Язва, он стоит перед тобой на коленях. Ты этого хотел, правда? И не это ли самое возбуждающее средство для секса?

Ну, а теперь пусть поработает.

\- Догадайся, Язва, чего я от тебя хочу сейчас, - тихо, почти неслышно, но властно. Так, как должен говорить хозяин этой ночи. - И запомни – мне не хотелось бы шевелить руками, так что сделай всё сам.

Щенок оказался понятливым. Но, чёрт побери, почему он даже не помедлил, прежде чем коснулся пряжки на поясе Хана? И где ненависть и отвращение? Ч-чёрт… Что это за взгляд, почему всё так, вернее, совсем не так?!

Нет, не надо! Это совсем не то!

\- Стой! – а вот теперь у него неконтролируемо сбилось дыхание, и голос сорвался.

Дьявол, только не так!

Хан отшатнулся назад и почти упал обратно в кресло, на ходу торопливо приводя в порядок одежду. Он сам ещё не совсем понял, что его не устраивало. Вот же оно, то, что щекотало воображение, вот он, реванш за всё, ведь впереди целая ночь развлечений! Впервые за долгое время с ним без всякой наркоты тот, кого он действительно так давно хотел получить в свою власть, кого хотел унизить, уничтожить, сломать… и впервые этот щенок смотрит без насмешки, готов выполнить любое желание, даже то, которое чуть не выполнил только что - такое случается раз в жизни!

Вот же оно. Язва сейчас не должен быть таким. Это даже не покорность. Это что-то такое, чего не должно быть. Он не перешагивает через свою гордость, не делает над собой усилий, подавляя гнев. Он не сломался, но всё равно готов сделать всё это… Почему? Ради чего? Ради гипотетической возможности получить этот чёртов кристалл?

\- Что тебе нужно? – сорвалось с губ раньше, чем он успел подумать, а стоит ли это спрашивать.

Секунда молчания и короткое, ровное и всё такое же бесстрастное:

\- Феникс.

Конечно. «…Как далеко может зайти твоя любовь…» А вот так далеко. Съел, Чернов? И ведь правда – далеко. Он сделает всё, что ты ему сейчас прикажешь, прыгнет с пятнадцатого этажа, огрызёт себе руку – что ему какой-то минет. Просто потому, что у него есть тот, ради кого это стоит сделать.

\- Скажи, Дима… А почему ты так уверен, что это поможет? – плевать на то, что он не собирался сегодня разговаривать, а только приказывать, плевать на рушащийся план. Он хотел понять.

Снова молчание.

\- Ты сам сказал – у меня нет выбора.

\- А если я обману?

Пожатие плечами.

\- Значит, обманешь. Но я сделаю всё… что будет зависеть от меня.

Хан привалился к спинке кресла. Не было сил видеть эту коленопреклонённую фигуру, не было сил смотреть в эти глаза. Хорошо ещё, сумерки как раз накрыли комнату, и взгляд Язвы стал совсем непроницаемым.

Ну, продолжай же! Щенок готов, он сдался. Он твой, делай, что хотел.

Но он хотел совсем не этого. Он хотел страданий, нечеловеческих усилий по преодолению себя, ломки и лютой ненависти в глазах. Но никак не этой мягкой, почти нежной податливости. Потому что это была не уступка обстоятельствам, не вынужденное подавление чувства собственного достоинства. Это было нечто другое. То, что Хан никогда не понимал и не принимал, существование чего он не мог отрицать, но с чем никогда не сталкивался в реальности.

Жертва. Язва сознательно отрёкся от самого себя, от своей гордости и от самой своей сущности, только ради иллюзорной возможности освобождения того, другого.

Это было понятно и ясно, как только что угасший день. И при этом находилось выше понимания. И подавляло своей непонятностью и очевидной ясностью. И что делать со всем этим, Хан не знал. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни он не мог воспользоваться тем, что само легло в руки, что он так долго выстраивал. Местью, которую долго ждал.

Потому что он - не жертвенный алтарь! Он – Александр Чернов, и участвовать в акте искупления и жертвоприношения ему не улыбается.

\- Дьявол тебя побери! – в руку подвернулся пульт.

Вспыхнул ослепительный, как ему показалось, свет. Язве, видимо, тоже так показалось, потому что он закрыл глаза, просто прикрыл веки, не шевельнув рукой.

\- Поднимайся, придурок!

Куда только девалось его наслаждение ситуацией... Хотелось как можно скорее прекратить это, выгнать Язву, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этого взгляда ягнёнка на заклании, чтобы прогнать ощущение того, что его снова использовали, причём тот, кого он собирался использовать сам. Хан выругался, сам себя ненавидя за то, что выругался вслух, и швырнул кристаллом в щенка.

Реакция у того всегда была хорошей, и блестящий кристалл он поймал раньше, чем понял – что это.

\- Он никогда не был у меня, Язва, - выплюнул Хан. - И съемка эта – чушь собачья, я не некрофил, трахать лихорадочное бесчувственное тело не входит в список моих сексуальных предпочтений. Так что не дёргайся, никто твоего Феникса не тронул, а от того, что я его один раз перед камерой полапал, ему хуже не стало.

Злость на самого себя и на этого тронутого умом осла так душила Хана, что он готов был рассказать всё, лишь бы дотянуться, достучаться до спрятанной в самый дальний угол ослиной гордости, хоть так заставить Язву почувствовать себя униженным.

\- Ты повёлся на сочинённую специально для тебя байку, идиот! Ты чуть было не отсосал мне за этот никому не нужный кристалл! Подавись ты им!

Он остановился на секунду перевести дыхание, и тут его буквально оглушил всё тот же ровный голос:

\- Тогда зачем же ты остановился?

\- Потому что мне на хрен не сдались твои жертвы! Я не желаю способствовать твоему самобичеванию. Иди и объясняй своему Фениксу, зачем ты в него стрелял. Провалитесь вы все!

Я не дам тебе возможности снять с себя эту вину с моей помощью. Слишком много чести. Иди и разбирайся со своими грехами сам, щенок. И нет, сейчас я не скажу тебе ничего про твою красотку, как бы ни хотелось добить тебя хотя бы этим. Но это лучше приберечь, хватит на сегодня спектаклей, убирайся от меня, оставь меня в покое.

\- Где копия?

Обнаглел, мерзавец. Хан вздохнул.

\- А копия останется у меня. Я ещё жить хочу, Гордеев.

У него не оставалось никаких сил, чтобы разговаривать, хотелось только одного – чтобы Язва поскорее ушёл. Он был готов сам вытолкать придурка за дверь, но навалившаяся вдруг усталость принесла прояснение - дело-то ещё не доделано. К чёрту спектакль. Лазарев всё ещё там.

\- Строганов живёт в Солнечном, там же на Каджеро. Он твоего драгоценного Феникса и вытащил, у него и валяется твоя Жертва, Кривой Глаз - Дрожащая Рука.

Первым живым выражением на лице Язвы за последние часы оказалась недоуменная растерянность, вызвавшая новую вспышку раздражения. К счастью, тот настолько обалдел, что не стал выяснять, как Хан про всё это узнал, откуда тогда взялась запись, и вообще не стал задавать вопросов - просто развернулся и вышел, на ходу застёгивая куртку и запихивая кристалл в карман.

Дверь давно закрылась, в комнате окончательно стемнело, а Хан всё сидел в кресле посреди пустого номера занюханной гостиницы, сжимал подлокотники и изо всех сил старался не сорваться. Глупо получилось. Нервы, пафос, слюнтяй! «Так мне не надо, мне с красным бантиком не нравится, хочу зелёный!» - как капризная девчонка. Брать надо было, пока дают, и ещё как дают! Чёртов Феникс. Это всё его влияние. Это из-за него всё. И благородство это дурацкое, не вовремя прорезавшееся желание спасать тех, кто ради него, Хана, и пальцем не шевельнул бы, и эта жалкая попытка Язвы принестись в жертву, и то, что теперь Язва может в любое время вернуться - чтобы выбить оставшуюся копию… Ладно, когда мы встретимся при других обстоятельствах, Гордеев, мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого. Не сегодня, даже, наверное, не завтра, но тебе сегодняшний вечер покажется дружескими посиделками у камина.

За унижение надо платить, не правда ли?

 

***

 

Тони уехал.

После той ссоры Кир с Никой почти не разговаривал, только перед отъездом Тони он сказал про флеш-кристалл, что его отдадут в надёжные руки, чтобы она не волновалась. Она верила им, верила ему. Они оба ей были симпатичны, оба внушали доверие. Только сейчас она была рада этому затишью в их общении. Не то чтобы ей нравилось, что он злится на неё, просто времени и сил выяснять отношения не было. Их вообще, кроме Павла, ни на что и ни на кого не оставалось. Помирятся они с Киром, куда денутся.

На следующий же день после отъезда Тони вернулся Володя. Ника сама вызвалась его встретить. Ей нужно было поговорить с ним наедине, до того, как он приедет в Солнечный.

\- Привет, малышка!

Он привычно улыбался, помахивая рукой.

Ника тоже улыбнулась и выскочила из аэрокара.

\- Здравствуй.

\- Ты сегодня в роли моего личного водителя? – подколол её Аристов, укладывая сумку в багажник.

\- Не совсем. Володя, нам нужно поговорить. Мы можем задержаться, посидеть тут в каком-нибудь кафе?

Аристов понимающе покивал.

\- Ну да. Ты говорила, у тебя дело. Хорошо, давай перекусим, я сегодня не завтракал.

В небольшом кафе людей было немного. Утро всё-таки, туристы ещё спят.

Ника с Аристовым заняли один из столиков с краю открытой веранды, в тени большого ветвистого дерева.

\- Давай, выкладывай, - потребовал Аристов с набитым ртом.

Ника вздохнула.

\- Начну с вопроса, на который ответ уже знаю: эти двое, которых ты поселил в нашем доме, на самом деле никакие не учёные?

Аристов перестал жевать и нахмурился.

\- Это странный вопрос.

\- Володь, я знаю, что они не имеют отношения к медицине. Вообще никакого. И они вовсе не тебе тут помогали, а занимались поисками человека, пропавшего у нас, на Каджеро.

Он продолжал смотреть на неё.

\- И что из этого следует?

\- То, что ты знаешь, что происходит на Каджеро.

Аристов пожал плечами и, наконец, проглотил пережеванное.

\- А что происходит? Да, пропал парень, что-то случилось, видимо, на охоте. Или он просто решил сбежать. Меня попросили помочь с жильём и обеспечить ребятам доступ к людям, которые могут что-то знать, но тихо, чтобы бучу не поднимать раньше времени. Ничего лучше такой вот легенды у меня не придумалось.

\- Володя, я знаю, - Ника сделала ударение на последнем слове, - что здесь убивают людей. Что существует целая организация, которая этим занимается в рамках нашего сафари. Здесь устраивают охоту на человека.

\- Чушь какая, Ника! - он даже не задумался, ни на секунду. Как она сама не задумалась бы ещё месяц назад.

\- В этой организации работала моя Рина. Она и рассказала мне обо всём, и у неё есть доказательства.

Аристов будто задохнулся, закрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать и понять только что услышанное.

\- И это не фантазии? – всё же спросил он спустя несколько секунд.

\- Нет. Такое не фантазируют. Но это ещё не все. В этой охоте месяц назад участвовал мой парень. Я узнала об этом только от Рины. Мы уже похоронили его, Рина тоже думала, что он погиб, – Ника снова вздохнула. - У меня есть письмо от неё, где она рассказывает обо всём, есть флеш-кристалл с копиями документов, подписанных многими участниками этих сафари, есть часть базы данных этой организации – всё, что оставила мне Рина. Сама она улетела.

\- Куда?

\- Понятия не имею. Она просто сбежала, опасаясь мести тех, на кого она работала и… и ещё она чувствовала себя очень виноватой передо мной и другими.

\- Где этот кристалл? – Аристов забыл о еде, он уже пришёл в себя после услышанной новости и хотел знать подробности.

\- У меня остался дубликат, в надёжном месте. А оригинал увез Тони. Они с Киром сказали, что знают, как его использовать для дальнейшего расследования.

\- Да, они знают… Постой, - спохватился он. – Ты сказала – твой парень. Он тоже пропал?

\- Да, и я почти целый месяц думала, что он мёртв. Но недавно он нашёлся, живой, здесь, на Каджеро, в Солнечном, - она стиснула руки, потому что на неё с этими словами снова нахлынула радость от встречи с Павлом, и, чтобы справиться с собой, ей понадобилось некоторое время. – Он живой. И тоже может кое-что рассказать об этой охоте. И, кроме того, есть человек, который его спас. Он был чистильщиком.

\- Кем?

Ника поморщилась.

\- Добивал раненых Жертв. Он… Он хороший, но сильно запутавшийся человек.

\- Ничего себе, - только и смог сказать Аристов. – И это говоришь ты! «Хороший человек», добивающий раненых.

\- Поверь мне, тут все не так просто, как кажется, - сказала она. – В общем, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Понимаешь, по словам Рины, всё это организовал Орест.

\- Кледнер?! – удивлению Аристова не было предела.

\- Да, - прошептала она. - А ещё…

\- Что ещё? – спросил он, когда пауза слишком затянулась.

\- А ещё я не знаю, имеет ли к этому всему отношение отец, - тихо, но решительно произнесла Ника.

\- Конечно, нет! – воскликнул Аристов так громко, что на них обернулись девчонки из-за соседнего столика. – Конечно, нет. Как ты можешь!

\- А как он мог столько лет не видеть, что творится у него под носом? – задала Ника мучавший её всё это время вопрос. – Ладно – последний год, ему теперь вообще ни до чего. А раньше?

\- Я не знаю, Ника, - растерянно сказал он. – Но я не могу поверить, что он мог участвовать в такой мерзости.

\- А Орест – мог? – с болью спросила она, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

\- Я не знаю, - повторил Аристов. – А ты не пробовала сама поговорить с отцом?

Ника промолчала.

\- Он не стал бы тебя обманывать, - убежденно продолжил он. – Только не тебя. Ты должна поговорить с ним.

Наступило молчание.

А если и он?.. Если он всё знает, заправляет этим наравне с Орестом? А если он поддерживает его во всём? Во всём?!

\- Хорошо, - с трудом сказала она. – Я сделаю это. Может быть, даже сегодня. Тем более что есть ещё одна проблема, которую я не могу решить без него. В любом случае. И тут мне тоже нужна твоя помощь.

Он словно встряхнулся.

\- Говори.

\- Мой парень. Паша. Он был ранен на той охоте, а в довесок подхватил болотную лихорадку. С этим я почти справилась сама. Но он потерял зрение. И вот тут я ничего не могу сделать. Я только студентка общего профиля.

\- Понятно. Я должен его осмотреть, сама понимаешь. Он у тебя дома? Почему не в медцентре?

\- Володь, ты как маленький, - укоризненно сказала Ника. – Какое дома, если я не уверена в собственном отце, но зато уверена, что Орест – преступник? Какой медцентр? Я тебе говорю – это целая организация. Половина ваших врачей работает на неё же. А Паша – сбежавшая Жертва. И как только он пересечётся с кем-то из них, его просто убьют. Я не могу так рисковать. Потому что… Если я опять его потеряю, я сама умру. Не могу я больше, Володя!

Неожиданно для неё самой всё пережитое, весь страх за Павла, вся напряжённость последних дней, все подозрения и усталость выплеснулись хлынувшими слезами.

Аристов вскочил из-за стола, оказался рядом, обнял её, и несколько минут Ника с наслаждением ревела у него на плече, как раньше, когда она обижалась на кого-то и искала у него утешения и защиты, как у старшего брата.

Когда она выплакалась, то почувствовала, что ей стало значительно легче. Они расплатились и вернулись к машине. Аристов поставил управление на автопилот, и они весь путь до дома проговорили о своих планах. Самым первым пунктом в них шёл разговор с Ревнёвым.

Ника отказалась от присутствия Аристова.

\- Это наше дело, Володя, - непреклонно сказала она. – Прежде всего, это наше с ним дело. Уже потом ты можешь предпринимать всё, что сочтёшь нужным, но это я должна сама.

 

Ревнёв удивился, когда Ника позвала его прогуляться на скутерах в джунгли, прокатиться по просеке. Они раньше часто ездили вдвоём, но в последние два года ни разу не выбрались – не до того было. Он согласился, недолго думая. Несмотря на все его печали, несмотря на пропавший интерес к жизни, Ника оставалась его любимой дочерью и единственным родным человеком. Не хотелось ей отказывать.

Они отъехали от дома на несколько километров по западной просеке, и тут Ника неожиданно сбавила скорость, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Ревнёв последовал её примеру. Он остановил свой скутер на несколько шагов впереди дочери и нетерпеливо обернулся. Ника стояла рядом с машиной, смотрела выжидательно. Он понял, подошёл ближе.

– Ты хотела меня о чём-то попросить? - встревоженно спросил он. – У тебя что-то случилось?

Она несколько секунд смотрела ему в лицо, потом сделала шаг в сторону, села на траву и подняла голову. Ревнёв вздохнул и сел рядом.

\- У меня - случилось, - сказала она странным голосом, который он никогда не слышал от своей дочери. – У тебя тоже. Вопрос в том, знаешь ты об этом или нет.

Он – не знал. Ничего не знал. И сейчас никак не мог поверить в то, что сказанное этим взрослым серьёзным голосом его маленькой девочки – правда. Но она не могла так сочинять. Аристов, Карина, двое ребят с Земли, непонятный парень, пострадавший в этой «охоте» - нельзя было приплести столько народа только для того, чтобы… Для чего? Ника уверена в том, что весь этот кошмар существует в реальности. Да что там «уверена» – есть свидетели, есть документы. Господи, неужели всё это время его Орест, человек, которому он верил, как самому себе, за его спиной… ладно, не стоит себе льстить, - не за спиной, а под носом, - проворачивал такое, а он ничего не знал и не замечал?

Эти изумление и неверие, бурлившие в голове Ревнёва, принадлежали просто человеку, другу, брату. А тот, кем он был раньше, холодный и расчётливый бизнесмен Андрей Ревнёв, в это же самое время жёстко говорил: «Да, дорогой, это реально. Ты так обрадовался Оресту, что вообще перестал следить за тем, что он делает, почти сразу после его возвращения. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что и как можно скрыть, имея ту степень доверия, которую имеет всё это время Кледнер, имея его мозги. И то, что ты доверял ему, как себе, говорит только об одном – лопух ты, а не бизнесмен».

И вдруг он понял, почему последние недели Ника не подходила к нему. Он не обращал на это особенного внимания, потому что ему самому было нужно одиночество. Но она ведь действительно замкнулась в себе. И только сейчас ему стало понятно, зачем она вызвала его на эту уединённую прогулку, почему её голос звучит так странно, почему она смотрит таким насторожённым взглядом. И только сейчас стали ясны эти её слова «Вопрос в том, знаешь ты об этом или нет».

\- Ника! – он оборвал свои мысли на полуслове, схватил дочь за руку, увидел, как расширились её глаза. – Ника, милая, ты думаешь, что я стою во главе этого всего? Ты думаешь, что это могла быть моя идея?

Она моргнула. Выражение её лица медленно менялось. Из строгого, закрытого и тревожного оно становилось растерянным и несчастным.

\- Я не знаю, - слабо сказала она, и новая перемена её голоса заставила сердце Ревнёва сжаться.

Она была совсем одна с этой тяжестью, с этими сомнениями и с этими подозрениями. Бедная маленькая девочка!

Он не смог удержаться, обхватил её, прижал к себе, беспорядочно проводя рукой по её волосам.

\- Девочка моя, прости! Я ничего не замечал, я и не думал, что тебе так тяжело, я понятия не имел, что здесь происходит. Ты мне веришь, Ника?

Это были всего лишь слова. Он не мог сейчас, здесь, сию секунду представить доказательства того, что он не замешан в этих убийствах. Он мог только надеяться, что его дочь ему поверит, как верила всегда.

\- Я поклянусь, чем хочешь. Жизнью моей, памятью мамы, чем хочешь! Я ничего не знал, Ника!

И вдруг напряжённое тело дочери в его объятиях начало расслабляться. Она не ничего сказала, не попыталась освободиться – обняла его в ответ обеими руками так, как давно уже не обнимала, словно боялась потерять.

Они просидели так почти полчаса. Первой опомнилась Ника.

\- Папа, - глухо сказала она в его плечо, – мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Что ты, милая, это дело я возьму на себя, у меня есть друзья, они мне помогут…

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - повторила она и отстранилась.

\- Все, что захочешь, - твёрдо сказал он.

Она помолчала, словно собираясь с духом. Только что, готовясь рассказывать ему о страшных преступлениях, подозревая его в том, что он и есть главный преступник, она не колебалась. А сейчас?

\- Папа, на Земле я встретила человека, которого полюбила, - наконец, решительно сказала Ника.

Да. Теперь понятно, почему она так тянула с этими словами. Это всё-таки случилось.

\- Так. И что дальше? – он постарался сказать это как можно мягче.

\- Он очень хороший человек, папа. Я вас познакомлю, и ты сам всё поймёшь. Но... помнишь, я только что сказала о раненом в этом сафари парне?

\- Ну?

\- Это он.

\- Восхитительно, - только и смог произнести Ревнёв. Мало того, что она собирается их знакомить, говоря об этом парне так, будто он уже её чуть ли не муж, так он ещё оказывается связанным с этой бандой.

\- Папа, он ни в чём не виноват. Он никого не убивал, не совершал преступлений. Он просто подписал контракт с «Дианой». Контракт Жертвы.

Ну да. Просто подписал.

\- Им с другом очень были нужны деньги. А брать их у меня он не стал. Он не хотел, чтобы наша с ним жизнь начиналась с его долгов тебе.

Ревнёв с усилием закрыл рот, открытый для родительской тирады в духе «и зачем тебе нужен человек с такими проблемами?».

\- Его ранили там, папа. Ему было очень плохо, он потерял зрение, и я не знаю, насколько это серьёзно. Я нашла его совсем недавно, сделала всё, что могла, сейчас прилетел Володя, он тоже поможет, но ему нужна не только медицинская помощь, - голос Ники начал вздрагивать. – Его могут убить, если обнаружат, что он выжил после сафари. Люди… люди Ореста. Его должны были убить ещё там. Мы думали, что он погиб, они тоже думают, что он мёртв. Если он открыто появится на улице или его найдут там, где мы его прячем сейчас – его убьют. Папа, нам нужна твоя помощь. Здесь только ты сможешь защитить его.

Ясно. Ладно, остальное выясним потом. Сейчас главное, чтобы она успокоилась. Ника и правда влюблена в этого парня.

Значит, она считала его погибшим. Вот почему она была такая замороженная, когда прилетела домой. Ты бы хоть поинтересовался, что происходит с твоей дочерью! А то все: «устала, год тяжёлый»… Счастье ещё, что парень на самом деле выжил.

\- Так, где он сейчас? Мы перевезём его в дом под охраной моих людей.

\- Только тех, которых нанимал ты сам. Ни одного человека Ореста не должно быть рядом!

\- Да, конечно. Мы вызовем врачей с Земли, разберёмся с его зрением, и всё будет в порядке. А я займусь Орестом. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо.

 

Господи, почему только они не поговорили раньше?! Зачем было терпеть, изматывать себя самыми чёрными сомнениями? Отец ни в чём не замешан – теперь Ника была в этом уверена. А может она всегда верила в это, ей только нужно было увидеть его глаза, услышать его голос, вложить свою руку в его широкую чуть шероховатую ладонь.

Отец никогда не стал бы осквернять Каджеро – это их дом. Тут жили мама, Инга и Лиза. Тут росла Ника.

Оресту он не простит именно это - осквернение их дома, их планеты. Орест умудрился и затронуть Нику, и «Артемиду» запятнать. Отец не простит, нет.

О ночном разговоре на балконе Ника умолчала. Это здесь ни при чём, нечего добавлять отцу неприятных новостей. Всё же одно дело компания, другое – личная жизнь его дочери. Не стоит сейчас мешать одно с другим.

А Пашка теперь может спокойно лечиться. Ему незачем знать обо всех этих событиях, о Кире с Тони, о сбежавшей Карине. Ему нужно восстанавливать силы, а всё остальное потом.

Ника почувствовала что, несмотря на все трудности – Пашкины глаза, предательство Ореста, тёмную паутину преступлений, окутавших Каджеро – у них всё будет хорошо. Теперь действительно всё будет хорошо.

 

***

 

Феникс жив. Одна эта короткая ослепительная мысль разбудила целое море эмоций. Там, где до сих пор жила только ненависть, теперь бушевали неверие, облегчение, счастье, безудержная радость, от которой хотелось взлететь. И ужас. Потому что в глубине души Дмитрия всегда жила надежда на ошибку. Он знал, что стрелял в Пашку. Знал это так же чётко, как собственное имя. Он чуть не умер сам, осознав это. Последние несколько недель он провёл в аду, куда сам себя загнал, и даже там не смог искупить свою вину ни перед другом, ни перед собой. И всё равно, где-то глубоко, далеко, забитый в самый недоступный уголок, тлел крохотный огонёк надежды на то, что этот выстрел - неправда. Что это был не Пашка. Что он виновен в убийстве, но не в предательстве.

Надежды больше не оставалось. Он стрелял в своего друга, это реальность. Но Феникс выжил. Остальное сейчас ерунда. Он жив, и... и дальше Дмитрий не думал. Они должны встретиться. И пусть это будет их последний разговор, но он будет.

Снова лайнер несёт его на Каджеро. Только сейчас, впервые за их с планетой знакомство, там его ждёт единственная опасность: что Павел убьёт его при встрече за всё хорошее. Но эту опасность он был готов встретить с радостью.

От космопорта до Солнечного он дорогу помнил. Впрочем, автопилот местного такси помнил эту дорогу ещё лучше. Сидя на заднем сиденье машины, Дмитрий бездумно смотрел в окно. Неловко повернувшись, он почувствовал, как что-то колет его в бок. Сунул руку в карман куртки и тут сообразил, что так и не уничтожил кристалл с этой чёртовой записью. Выкинуть в окно? Нельзя. Мало ли, что джунгли - не дай бог, попадёт кому-нибудь в руки. Нет, пусть лежит в кармане. Потом можно будет его стереть. Жаль, что флеш-кристаллы не разобьёшь своими силами.

Вот тот дом, о котором говорил Хан. Тишина. Ни одного человека вокруг.

Он подошёл к двери и решительно нажал кнопку. Спустя несколько минут дверь слегка приоткрылась.

\- Ты?!

Дмитрий понял, что у этого дома не было элементарной системы видеонаблюдения. Забавно. На Дэна не похоже, но факт - тот не показал бы, что удивлён, если бы у него была хоть пара секунд на осознание увиденного.

\- Салют, Дэн, - сказал он, пытаясь понять, что там, за этим удивлением.

Он уже начал сомневаться, что его вообще пустят, когда створка двери плавно ушла в сторону.

\- Заходи, - Дэн отступил, освобождая проход. - Как ты меня нашёл?

Дмитрий сделал пару шагов, быстро оглядел комнату. Интерьер не тот. Неужели Хан обманул? Неужели всё зря?

\- Где он?

\- Какой у нас интересный и содержательный диалог выходит, - привычно тягучим голосом сказал Дэн. - Я тебе вопрос - ты мне вопрос. И так всё в тему...

Дмитрий повернулся к нему. На него вдруг навалилась дикая усталость. Нет, не врал Хан. Пашка здесь. А Дэн знает, кто стрелял. Потому так насторожённо смотрит, потому старательно делает вид, что не понимает вопроса.

\- Дэн, я знаю, как это выглядит, - начал он.

\- Паршиво выглядит, - кивнул тот, не сводя с него холодного испытующего взгляда.

Дмитрий прикрыл на секунду глаза. Дэн был прав в своём недоверии. Но объяснять и доказывать что-то он уже просто не мог.

\- Дэн, - попробовал он снова, но голос сорвался. Если бы он нашёл слова... Но всё, что он мог сейчас сказать, предназначалось только одному человеку. Который был близко. Теперь это чувство ничто не могло заглушить, как тогда, в джунглях. Теперь он точно знал, кого ощущает где-то рядом.

Слева раздался непонятный шорох, который доносился как будто немного снизу.

\- Нет, если ты можешь мне рассказать что-то интересное, я тебя с удовольствием выслушаю, - Дэн вдруг заговорил быстрее и чуть громче. - Например, как ты меня нашёл, всё-таки? Я звонил тебе, но твой номер «не существует».

\- Я сменил номер, почти сразу после того, как развязался с делами, - устало ответил Дмитрий. – Дэн, я должен ему всё объяснить.

Снова шорох.

\- У тебя что, крысы водятся? - уже понимая, где Павел, не удержался он от ехидного вопроса.

\- Нет, - неожиданно досадливо ответил Дэн. - Только птицы, которым невтерпёж в подвале сидеть, им всё полететь хочется раньше времени, - он поднял руку, нажимая кнопку на пульте управления, и уже совсем другим голосом громко поинтересовался: - Зачем ты встал, тебе что, обратно свалиться не терпится?

Дмитрий замер, глядя, как Дэн стремительно почти ныряет в открывшийся в полу люк и помогает выбраться Павлу. Осторожно, бережно, будто боясь, что тот сейчас упадёт, помогает подойти к креслу, усаживает. В голове стучало - смотри, смотри, что ты с ним сделал. Это же Пашка, Феникс, и посмотри, он даже передвигаться сам не может. Неловкое движение - и лицо исказилось, рана в плече сковывает свободу... Рана, которую нанёс ты.

\- Ну, здравствуй.

И голос только похож на тот, который снился ему. Тень. И глаза... Никакие. Смотрит, будто сквозь Дмитрия. Не хочет встречаться взглядами. И правильно.

\- Здравствуй.

Краем глаза отметил, как не отходит Дэн - встал за спинкой кресла и смотрит тоже мимо.

\- Дэн сказал, что не мог тебе прозвониться.

\- Я сменил номер.

И нет смысла объяснять, что хотел оборвать всё, что было, что хотел одиночества, чтобы никто не мешал подыхать, чтобы опомнившаяся Ритка не пыталась вернуть и вернуться, чтобы ничто из той жизни не напоминало о тебе. Это всё неважно и никому неинтересно.

\- От Фрога скрывался? - непонятная интонация в голосе, непонятное чувство. Не презрение, не брезгливость. Странное.

\- Нет. Фрог знает мой новый номер.

И опять не надо ничего объяснять. Неважно, зачем он искал Хана. И тем более неважно, что он его нашёл.

\- Ясно. Как Рита?

Господи, какой тяжёлый разговор! Зачем он всё это спрашивает? Просто потому, что о главном ему говорить незачем. Для него это давно не главное. Дэн знает. И Павел знает, конечно. Слова не нужны - они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова. Павел знает всё, что он, Дмитрий, может ему сейчас сказать. И он для себя уже давно решил, как поступить. И, конечно, правильно. Обжалованию не подлежит.

\- Нормально. Её должны были уже выписать.

\- Вы вместе?

\- Нет.

Реакции никакой. Всё тот же взгляд в никуда.

Дмитрий не мог больше поддерживать эту светскую беседу. Он слишком устал физически и вымотался душевно. Визит к Хану, последнее звено в цепи чёрных событий его жизни за последние несколько недель, окончательно подкосил его. Он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он банально сорвётся, впадет в детскую истерику с воплями и слезами. Этого допустить было нельзя, ни в коем случае. Не тут, не под этими несмотрящими взглядами двух своих друзей.

\- Денег хватило? – неожиданный вопрос Феникса вывел его из ступора.

\- Да. Спасибо тебе, Паш. Без тебя я бы не справился… - он запнулся. Воспоминание о тех деньгах, полученных вместе с известием о его смерти, резануло, как ножом, и он не выдержал, почти крикнул, в последней попытке достучаться: - Пашка!

 

Павел услышал его, ещё лежа в кровати. Он не сразу понял, как, откуда, не разобрал слов – но в комнате наверху говорил Димка. Он пришёл. Павел был убеждён, что это не галлюцинация. Галлюцинации остались в прошлом. Сейчас он уже шёл на поправку, и его беспокоили только недостаточно быстро восстанавливающиеся силы, незажившая рана и зрение. Но он мог уже сам вставать, сам ходить, хотя и недалеко, и только опираясь на руку Дэна или Ники. Сейчас он был один. Однако лежать и слушать, как Дэн исполняет партию пограничника на службе, испытывая его и Димкино терпение, сил не было никаких. Поэтому Павел медленно поднялся – слава богу, он настоял на том, чтобы не валяться в постели, а просто лежать на застеленной кровати, одетым. Встречать Нику в спально-больничном состоянии он не мог, она на это насмотрелась в первые дни после того, как нашла его.

Так что сейчас проблема состояла только в том, чтобы подняться наверх.

Он почти не думал – что скажет, что сделает, когда окажется рядом с Димкой, он думал только о том, как бы не упасть. Но когда сильные руки Дэна подхватили его и помогли выбраться из подвала, тут-то Павел не смог сказать ни слова из тех, которые хотел. Он чувствовал, что Димка стоит перед ним. Слышал дыхание – сбивчивое, взволнованное, но не мог видеть его глаз, и это раздражало. Начать этот разговор было необъяснимо тяжело. Чёрт, если бы он видел – он не упустил бы момент, просто нашёл бы Димкин взгляд, и они бы поняли друг друга, как всегда, а уже потом можно и поговорить. Но контакта не было. Павел не мог понять, почему тот стоит столбом, его-то что держит?

И первое же сухое «Здравствуй» вместо «Димка, наконец-то ты пришёл!» стало ещё одним препятствием.

Павел снова столкнулся с тем, что не знал, как разрулить ситуацию. Дмитрий подхватил его сухо-деловой тон, хотя с Дэном только что говорил гораздо живее. Павел чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, нечто такое, что разбило бы эту стенку непонятного отчуждения между ними. Но слова выскакивали всё время не те. А ещё он действительно не мог найти начало правильного разговора. Спросить в лоб: «Димка, а ты знаешь, что это ты меня подстрелил?» - было бы просто убийственно, если тот не знает. А с другой стороны – если знает, то ещё хуже.

…Зачем этот ненормальный дал Фрогу свой номер? Зачем давать на себя наводки - раз уж закончил с ним дела, так закончил…

Он подумал о том, что Димка не дурак. Клоун, безбашенный тип, легкомысленный, наивный - но не дурак. Сложить два и два он мог легко. А если он понял? Не знал сразу, но понял потом. Вот дьявол, страшно представить, что он там напридумывал себе за это время.

Павел автоматически задал очередной вопрос, про деньги – зря задал, ведь если с Ритой всё в норме, значит, хватило им денег, - и в ответе, таком же странно-выдержанном, вдруг услышал отчётливую безуминку. И последнее «Пашка!», наконец-то сказанное, почти выкрикнутое живым Индиго, его Индиго, дало ту трещину в стене, которой не мог добиться он сам. Чёрт побери, хоть на секунду бы его увидеть!

Павел резко поднялся, преодолевая ожидаемое головокружение. Он чувствовал, по дыханию, по голосу Димки чувствовал, что тот не просто рад встрече, не банально нервничает, увидев воскресшего мертвеца – да он в отчаянии, которое, наконец, прорвало его напускное спокойствие. Неужели он всё-таки знал, потому и психует сейчас?

Рядом тут же оказался Дэн, поддерживая, не давая покачнуться.

Он опёрся на его руку и поймал себя на том, что напряжённо пытается всмотреться в туман, который не рассеется. А ещё на том, что не слышит Димкиного дыхания.

 

Павел вскочил, слегка качнувшись вперёд, Дэн моментально подхватил его под руку, тот нетерпеливо мотнул головой, и тут Дмитрий отчётливо понял – это вовсе не взгляд мимо, это не потому, что он не хочет смотреть ему в глаза.

Павел был слеп.

Горло перехватило так, что несколько секунд он просто не мог вздохнуть. Пашкины знакомые, упрямые, всегда такие внимательные глаза ничего не видят. Поэтому он ни разу и не взглянул на него, ориентируясь только на слух. И сейчас он не просто отозвался на своё имя. Он мучительно старался разглядеть стоящего прямо перед ним человека, но темнота не пускала.

\- Пашка... - повторил Дмитрий, едва дыхание вернулось. - Пашка, как же это...

Павел резко выбросил вперёд правую руку, словно пытаясь найти его на ощупь, раз не получилось увидеть. Дмитрий не смог остаться на месте. Невозможно было не откликнуться на этот жест.

Он преодолел эти три шага, разделяющие их, и осторожно коснулся протянутой ладони. Пальцы Павла тут же схватили его руку, а лицо, наконец, разгладилось. Дмитрий только теперь понял, как тяжело было ему вести эту неторопливую беседу. Пашка привык всегда держать контакт взглядом. И, не видя собеседника, ему было трудно правильно реагировать. А тут ещё он, кажется, действительно не знал, с чего начать. Зато Дмитрий, сжимая тёплую руку друга, поверив в то, что тот действительно живой, настоящий, что он не погиб там, в джунглях, от его выстрела, сам почувствовал, что нужно сказать, хотя говорить это было по-настоящему страшно. И чтобы окончательно не испугаться, не потеряться, не замолчать, будучи раздавленным тяжёлым взглядом Дэна, он торопливо заговорил, судорожно подбирая слова.

\- Я дурак был, Пашка, я решил, что я смогу сам всё сделать, что я справлюсь, что не хочу больше тебя вмешивать в свои проблемы. Когда он пришёл и сказал, что такие бабки можно за один выстрел получить, ухватился. Нельзя было его слушать, но ты же знаешь, что выхода другого не оставалось.

Павел вдруг выпустил его руку и отвернулся.

\- Срок заканчивался, - беспомощно продолжил Дмитрий, испугавшись, что они снова отдаляются. – Я согласился. Я сам это сделал, сам, я понимал, что буду делать, и всё равно подписал.

\- У тебя не было выбора, - вдруг произнёс Павел. – Ты не мог иначе.

Да он опять меня оправдывает, - стукнуло Дмитрия. – Он опять доказывает мне, себе, Дэну, что я не виноват.

\- Пашка, это я был твоим Охотником, - резко сказал он, отсекая все пути к отступлению.

Лицо Павла неуловимо изменилось. Он снова повернулся к нему, в тщетной попытке увидеть. И этот слепой взгляд родных синих глаз разрушил последние остатки самообладания Дмитрия.

\- Ты всё пытаешься меня вытащить, да, Пашка? – чуть слышно спросил он, чувствуя, как натягивается внутри тонкая струнка ярости на самого себя и на этого барана, который и сейчас хочет его прикрыть.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя добил? – так же тихо ответил Павел.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл глаза, наконец, и увидел, кого покрываешь! - уже плохо соображая, что именно он говорит, оборвал его Дмитрий.

Рядом дёрнулся Дэн, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь? Помнишь, ты мне всегда говорил, что мы не убийцы, мы «санитары леса»? Так вот, Феникс, я – убийца. Я киллер, понимаешь ты?! Это я, я в тебя стрелял, это я тебя убивал, Пашка! – он уже кричал. Струнка оборвалась. – Я – убийца! Ты что, не видишь?!!

\- Не вижу!

Резкий, оглушительно громкий голос Павла ударил по истрёпанным нервам, заставляя заткнуться. Только тут до Дмитрия дошло, что и кому он ляпнул. Он замер, боясь шевельнуться. Буря, которая захлестнула его изнутри, спутала все эмоции вокруг, он уже не мог разделить свои и чужие чувства, не мог сориентироваться, окончательно запутался в происходящем.

\- Я не вижу! – Павел сбавил тон, но всё равно каждое его слово словно хлестало по щекам. – Ни тебя, ни Дэна, я ни черта не вижу! Но ты в этом не виноват. Ты всего лишь сделал один аккуратный выстрел, – голос его сделался тише и спокойнее. – Один из многих выстрелов в своей жизни, не хуже и не лучше. «Киллер», - передразнил он вдруг ехидно. – Ну, киллер. И что теперь? Ты хочешь сказать, что мой лучший друг - записной подлец и убийца, а я всё это время покупался на твои ясные глаза, считая тебя почти своим братом?

Дмитрий слушал и не понимал, что он слышит. Павел вёл себя не так, как должен был.

\- Если уж на то пошло, то это я виноват. Потому что ты никогда не был подлецом и убийцей. Это я научил тебя убивать. И когда пришлось решать, ты не колебался – потому что я научил тебя не колебаться! Ты пошёл делать то дело, которому тебя на «отлично» научил тоже я. – Павел снова отвернулся и вдруг яростно добавил: - Но тому, кто скажет, что ты – подлец, я лично язык вырву, понял?

\- Слава Богу, ты плохой учитель, - вырвалось у Дмитрия. Он ещё не пришёл в себя, но упустить момент не мог. – Стрелял бы я на «отлично», хрен бы ты тут сейчас распинался.

Наступила пауза, и вдруг напряжённую тишину нарушил смех. Сначала тихий, но с каждой секундой всё более неудержимый. Дмитрий поднял глаза и увидел, как Дэн медленно отступает назад, глядя на них непривычно искрящимися весельем глазами. Дэн попытался что-то сказать, но смех скрутил его с новой силой. И, отзываясь на этот смех, рядом сдвинулся с места застывший до сих пор Павел. Он сделал неуверенный шаг к Дмитрию, и тот машинально подхватил его под руку – как до этого Дэн. Ладонь Павла нашла его плечо.

\- Клоун ты, Димка, - легко сказал он, и Дмитрий увидел, как улыбка освещает его лицо, знакомая солнечная улыбка, которой так не хватало ему после того страшного дня.

Всё ушло. Страх, боль, тоска, жуткое чувство одиночества – Пашка вернулся. Из ниоткуда, из мрака смерти, оттуда, откуда люди не возвращаются. Всё правильно. Он же Феникс.

Нерешительно, всё ещё подсознательно боясь проснуться в своей пустой комнате, осторожно, чтобы не зацепить раненое плечо друга, Дмитрий обнял его. С облегчением почувствовал, как рядом бьётся сердце, живое и настоящее – бьётся так же сильно и взволнованно, как его собственное.

Легкое покашливание Дэна напомнило Дмитрию сразу обо всём. О том, что они тут не одни, о том, что Пашке, наверное, тяжело стоять, о том, где они находятся, а ещё о том, какой ценой он сюда попал.

\- Мне всё равно завтра рано вставать, - вдруг сказал Дэн. – Вы спускайтесь вниз, а я наверху останусь. - Ника сегодня не придёт, так что никто вам не помешает.

Он неверно понял изменившееся лицо Дмитрия.

\- Да ладно, ладно, я же понимаю, что вам поговорить надо. Давай, не тормози, Фениксу лучше лечь.

Дмитрий помогал Павлу спуститься вниз по неудобной лестнице, краем сознания узнавал помещение – да, именно эта небольшая комнатка была в той чёртовой записи, - что-то малозначащее отвечал ребятам, но мысли сейчас занимал один момент, который он упустил раньше. Ника. Она наверняка появится здесь. Раз Дэн так легко вспомнил о ней – значит, она была тут и раньше. И придёт завтра сменить Дэна. Как они встретятся?

\- Димка, она ничего не знает, - тихо сказал Павел, который не мог не почувствовать его смятение. Он уже лежал на кровати, а сам Дмитрий, как выяснилось, сидел на её краю. - Мы не сказали ей. Всё нормально, Дим. Это была наша проблема, и мы её решили. Решили?

Дмитрий задумался, прежде чем ответить. Решили? Наверное. Пашкина рука на плече и его радостное лицо… да, их проблему - решили. Но Никой у них тоже есть проблема. Своя. Ладно, будем решать по мере поступления, как всегда.

\- Да, - ответил он.

Дэн, не слушая возражений, заставил их поужинать – оба были так взволнованы, что о мелочах вроде еды даже не задумывались. О мелочах вроде сна они не задумались точно так же. Поэтому большую часть ночи проговорили, перебивая друг друга. Прошло чуть больше месяца друг без друга, а им казалось, что никак не меньше полжизни.

Правда, начало разговора чуть не убило в Дмитрии вообще всякое желание говорить.

\- Так как ты нас нашёл? – нетерпеливо спросил Павел. – Дэн же так и не дозвонился до тебя?

\- Не дозвонился, - чуть помолчав, отозвался он.

А вот сейчас надо быстро придумать, как всё объяснить. Если правду… Рассказывать подробности – нет, ни за что. Под страхом смерти он не сможет говорить об этом с Павлом. Тем более сейчас, когда воспоминания так свежи и ярки. А если сказать, что Хан просто позвонил и любезно поведал, что Феникс жив? Или сообщение написал. И никаких объяснений… Нет. Имя Хана произносить вообще нельзя. И не только потому, что рано или поздно Павел может с тем столкнуться. Просто – нельзя. Дмитрий не мог объяснить, почему язык отказывался назвать это имя. Соврать? Да, наверное, можно придумать что-нибудь. Только врать он не хотел. Друзьям всегда трудно врать. А сейчас просто невозможно. Нельзя испачкать момент их встречи, когда всё так светло и солнечно, грязью лжи, пусть и во спасение.

\- Дим, если тебе не хочется рассказывать… - начал Павел, не дождавшись ответа.

\- Не хочется. – Он уже понял, что выдумывать не будет. – Я не могу сейчас. Поверь, я не хочу тебе врать и не буду. Но… Потом. Может быть, потом. А может быть, никогда.

Дмитрий умолк. Ни разу прежде он не уходил от ответа так прямо и откровенно. И как это воспримет Павел, он не знал.

\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил тот. – В конце концов, главное, что ты здесь.

Дмитрий был ему очень благодарен за то, что разговор тут же перешёл в более спокойное русло.

Тут очень кстати пришлась его случайная встреча с Аяксом. Павел с таким интересом выспрашивал подробности, что Дмитрий пожалел о том, что тогда не принял предложение Аякса поучаствовать в мальчишнике. Сейчас смог бы побольше рассказать.

И вот когда он совсем расслабился от ностальгических воспоминаний о «Киплинге» и ребятах, Павел вернул его на землю одним вопросом.

\- Так что у вас с Ритой? Опять поругались?

Спросил легко, небрежно даже, но это был не просто мимолетный интерес. В конце концов, Дмитрий с Ритой давно были для него семьёй, самыми близкими людьми. Они никогда это не обсуждали, но это было так, Дмитрий просто знал. И ответить, махнув рукой, - «а, чепуха, обойдётся», - он не смог.

\- Нет, мы не ругались. Она ушла.

Перед глазами стоял парк клиники, песочная дорожка и удаляющаяся своей по-прежнему лёгкой походкой Рита.

\- Помиритесь? – серьёзно спросил Павел.

Он не стал говорить, что не в первый раз, что милые бранятся – только тешатся, и прочие глупости. Потому что всегда знал, в отличие от самого Дмитрия, когда можно сводить всё к шутке, а когда лучше не надо.

\- Нет.

Рассказывать опять не хотелось, но было нужно, потому что Пашка имел право знать. Ведь это из-за них он валяется в этом подвале, это из-за них он рисковал жизнью.

Дмитрий сжато пересказал разговор с Ритой, из которого сам смог понять только одно – она никогда его не любила. Этого вывода он говорить не стал.

\- Да уж. Ты, конечно, решил, что любовь прошла или её никогда и не было.

Вот и пробуй от него что-нибудь скрыть. Дмитрий промолчал.

Павел сел на кровати, опираясь о подушку здоровой рукой.

\- Дим, я никогда не вмешивался в ваши ссоры, ты помнишь. Вы не маленькие, в состоянии разобраться сами. Но тут ты не прав. Не знаю, могла ли ваша любовь пройти, но она была. Не забудь, что я знаю Ритку также, как тебя. Ну, почти.

\- Ты её знал, - возразил Дмитрий, упирая на слово «знал». – Это было раньше. Раньше и я думал, что знал её. Я никогда не подозревал, что она может такое сказать, так думать.

\- А что изменилось?

Что-то в голосе Павла говорило, что это не просто вопрос. Это одновременно и ответ. Но уловить его сейчас Дмитрий был не в состоянии. Господи, неужели сейчас так важно говорить об их с Риткой проблемах!

\- Ты же сам знаешь, что именно изменилось. Мы столько с тобой обсуждали, что с ней случилось, мы думали, как ей помочь, но забыли о самом главном. Она ведь тоже думала о том, что с ней случилось.

\- Она и придумала, – перебил его Дмитрий.

\- Придумала. Что не имеет права быть с тобой после всего. Ты хоть понимаешь, через что она прошла? Вот не словами, а на самом деле, - понимаешь?

Павел не горячился, не повышал голос, говорил всё так же тихо и даже задумчиво. Словно размышлял вслух. Но Дмитрия последние слова как огнём обожгли.

Понимает ли он? Понимает ли это он, после всего того, что сам пережил в последнее время? После того, как успел убить своего друга, получить за это деньги, практически спиться, а потом, в довесок, согласиться стать секс-рабом для своего врага, пусть и ради самого Феникса. Ему повезло, что у Хана сдали нервы. Но это не отменяет самого факта.

\- Понимаю, - шёпотом сказал он.

И снова его ударило собственными же мыслями.

«…Если ты узнаешь, ты будешь меня презирать всю оставшуюся жизнь… я предпочел бы, чтобы ты узнал обо всём, чтобы ты плюнул мне в лицо, только бы ты выжил и выбрался из этой передряги. Я сам тебе всё расскажу»...

Он не рассказал. Не смог. Пашка ничего не знает. А вот он о Рите знает почти всё. И Рита знает, что он в курсе. И ещё – у него есть оправдание. Он делал это ради Пашки и то, до конца не довёл, ему повезло. А у неё нет никаких оправданий перед собой. И перед ним.

Павел некоторое время молча сидел, прислушиваясь.

\- Вернёшься на Землю – найдёшь её. Всё будет хорошо, - он привычно нашёл плечо Дмитрия. – Ложись-ка ты спать.

Дмитрий мотнул головой.

\- Я посижу ещё.

Как можно сейчас просто так свалиться спать, он не понимал. Завтра всё будет иначе, завтра придёт Ника и снова всё закрутится. А ведь было ещё одно, что они должны были обговорить именно сейчас, наедине, чтобы понять, что происходит. И что с этим делать.

\- Пашка, что у тебя с глазами? – начал он.

Павел ответил не сразу.

\- На самом деле, мне не очень хочется обсуждать сейчас всё это...

\- Я понимаю. – Дмитрий и правда понимал. Что ж, каждый из них имеет право о чём-то промолчать. – Я просто хотел спросить, насколько всё серьёзно.

\- Ника говорит, что она не сможет сама поставить диагноз. Она ждёт, когда вернется Аристов. Тот врач с голографии, помнишь? Он главный врач Солнечного и вообще на Каджеро. Должен был приехать сегодня, поэтому Ника и не приходила. Посмотрим, что он скажет, - Павел замолчал и нащупал руку Дмитрия. Теперь осязание заменяло ему зрение, а контакт был необходим для этого разговора. – Димка, ты тут ни при чём. Это какая-то инфекция, я сам осёл. Надо было внимательнее следить за всякой ерундой типа прививок.

Дмитрий задумался.

\- Слушай, а мне вот они всё сделали сами. Я тоже ни за чем не следил. У них же отработанная схема.

\- Ну, вот мне по этой схеме и пропустили минимум один пункт. Они ошиблись, а я не заметил.

\- Всё это странно, Пашка. – он не мог объяснить, что именно казалось странным, но что-то определённо было.

\- Ты занятный человек, Димка. Вся эта организация сама по себе более чем странная, а тебя волнуют такие мелочи.

\- А тебя что волнует?

Павел крепче сжал пальцы.

\- Эту контору надо накрыть. Это не обсуждается, да? Я первый хочу это сделать. Только… Она работает под крышей «Артемиды», хозяин и глава которой - Никин отец. И сейчас я в первую очередь думаю о том, что будет с Никой, если окажется, что он и стоит на верхушке этих сафари. И только потом я думаю о том, что должен помочь прихлопнуть это гнездо осиное… Это меня действительно волнует… я не знаю, что выбрать.

Дмитрий, слушая эту сбивчивую речь, внезапно понял.

Конфликт интересов. Пашке впервые в жизни предстоит выбор между тем, что он считал делом своей жизни, и тем, что называется «личное». Никогда прежде он даже не задумывался - долг всегда был на первом месте. Конечно, его это волновало. Дмитрий был уверен, что выберет Пашка правильно, и Ника поймёт, но…

\- Но я всё равно не знаю, что выберу, - словно закончил его мысль Павел.

\- Зато я знаю, - тихо сказал Дмитрий.

Павел пару секунд молчал, потом снова пожал его ладонь и продолжил решительно, будто и не прерывался на минутный психоанализ:

\- Чтобы накрыть «Диану», нужны доказательства. У нас с тобой есть только слова. Мои, твои, Дэна. Возможно, Карины.

Дмитрий вспомнил длинноволосую худенькую девушку из офиса «Дианы», которая так яростно кричала на него в своём кабинете.

\- Карина работает в офисе, - задумчиво сказал он. – У неё наверняка есть доступ к каким-то документам.

\- Она всего лишь менеджер, - поморщился Павел. – Вряд ли…

\- Слушай, - мысли Дмитрия совершили новый скачок. – А как ты думаешь, она рассказала отцу о тебе?

Павел усмехнулся.

\- Беспокоишься о том, как меня примет её папа?

\- Беспокоюсь, - упрямо кивнул Дмитрий.

\- Нет, не рассказала. Мы же не знаем, можно ли ему доверять. Ну и пока вообще неясно, смогу ли я вообще отсюда спокойно выйти – не расскажет. А потом… - Павел выпустил руку Дмитрия. – А потом посмотрим. По рассказам мне показалось, что её отец не дурак и не самодур вроде Риткиного папаши. Возможно, всё будет хорошо. Если он не причастен к «Диане».

\- А если причастен?

\- Тогда всё будет зависеть от Ники. И знаешь, - он снова осторожно дотронулся до плеча Дмитрия, - давай спать. Ты уже еле сидишь, ты вымотался сегодня. Да и я тоже.

Когда Дмитрий уже улёгся на полу, рядом с кроватью – там, где раньше спал Дэн, - сверху свесилась голова Павла.

\- Димка, я так рад, что ты пришёл, - вдруг сказал он.

Это была первая ночь за долгое время на памяти Дмитрия, когда он спал спокойно, без кошмаров и вообще без сновидений.

 

***

 

Ника поставила скутер «в стойло». Дэн уже на дежурстве, его вездехода под окном нет. Она только успела достать ключи, как вдруг дверь открылась, приглашая войти. Ника удивилась. Неужели Пашка сам ходит по дому? Или… какие ещё сюрпризы ей приготовили?

Она тряхнула головой и решительно вошла в комнату, двери плавно закрылись за её спиной. Да. Сюрприз был немаленький. Метр девяносто пять ростом, укомплектованный встрёпанной чёрной шевелюрой, сжатыми губами, парой виноватых карих глаз и стаканом с водой в руке.

\- Привет, - ошеломлённо сказала Ника и села на маленький диван-лавочку у входа.

\- Привет, - тихо отозвался Дмитрий. – Он спит, мы вчера… то есть, уже сегодня поздно заснули. А я проснулся. Тебя ждал, знал, что ты с утра придёшь.

\- Ясновидящий ты наш, - только качнула головой Ника, не зная, что говорить и что делать.

Он виновато опустил глаза. Поставил на стол стакан и медленно подошёл к ней.

\- Ника, я знаю, что тебе неприятно меня видеть…

\- Нет.

\- Что – нет? – удивился он.

\- Нет, не неприятно, - честно пояснила Ника.

Ей и правда было уже всё равно. Их с Димкой ссора по телефону, его обидные слова – всё казалось таким далёким и ненастоящим, по сравнению с тем, что там, внизу, лежит и спит Павел.

\- Ты… Ты прости меня, - Дмитрий подошёл ещё ближе и опустился на одно колено, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Мне тогда очень плохо было, я нажрался, как последняя свинья. Я ничего не соображал.

\- Прекрати, - слегка поморщилась Ника. – Не надо ничего объяснять. Нам всем тогда было плохо. И все мы делали не то, что нужно было, - последние слова она произнесла чуть тише. Да, она ведь тоже тогда делала не совсем то, чем могла бы сейчас гордиться. – Всё прошло. Он живой, и это главное.

\- Да.

\- Я не говорила ему о той нашей… беседе.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Дмитрий.

\- Ему и так хватило боли, обид и проблем. Не будем добавлять ещё и наши выяснения отношений, - Ника протянула руку, коснулась его плеча. – Он хочет, чтобы мы оба были с ним.

Дмитрий поднял голову и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, это-то мы можем, - сказал он.

 

Аристов приехал с Никой на следующий же день, нагруженный небольшим, но увесистым чемоданом.

\- Ну, где у нас больной? – поинтересовался он, оглядывая небольшую комнату.

\- Внизу, - отозвался Дэн, привычно открывая люк.

\- Конспирация, - уважительно прокомментировал Аристов, следуя за Никой вниз.

Павел встретил их сидя. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше – появление Дмитрия словно подстегнуло его, как чуть раньше встреча с Никой.

\- О, да мы знакомы, - воскликнул Аристов, присаживаясь на стул возле кровати. – Я вас помню, капитан!

\- Я вас тоже, - отозвался Павел, протягивая на голос руку.

\- А Ника говорила, вы не видите, - удивился Аристов, пожимая его ладонь. – Можно просто Володя.

\- Я помню. Только я давно не капитан, - он сам удивился, как спокойно сказал это. - Меня зовут Павел. И я действительно не вижу.

\- Ну, как я понимаю, потому я и приехал сюда.

Аристов открыл свой чемоданчик, оказавшийся мини-лабораторией.

\- Ника, останься, ты мне поможешь. А остальные могут погулять на свежем воздухе, - категорично заявил он.

 

«Остальные», недовольно нахмурившись, молча поднялись наверх.

\- Ника сказала, сегодня к вечеру вы уедете, - сказал Дэн, когда они уселись на диван.

\- Да, её отец пришлёт машину с охраной, - подтвердил Дмитрий. - Что ты будешь делать дальше?

Дэн помолчал.

\- С одной стороны, мне бы сейчас слинять отсюда, как Карина. Так, чтобы не вычислили. Но я не смогу сделать себе фальшивые документы, а по моим меня всё равно найдут.

\- А с другой?

\- А с другой - я устал бегать. От себя всё равно не убежишь, Димка.

Дмитрий кивнул. Он знал это лучше, чем Дэн мог себе представить. И понимал того так, как не мог понять год назад, на «Киплинге».

\- Так что я останусь. Сейчас второй уровень не работает. Видимо, там почуяли что-то. Говорят, на Каджеро появились люди, копающие парочку исчезновений. Друзья Жертв или что-то в этом роде. В общем, пока у меня только обычная работа в лесу. Я поработаю, а там видно будет.

\- Ника говорит, её отец начал своё расследование. Пока что у него есть только некоторые записи от Сайдаровой, мы с Пашкой и ты. Если понадобится…

\- Если понадобится – вы знаете, где я живу, - сказал спокойно Дэн. – Я не собираюсь больше прятаться.

\- Тебя посадят, скорее всего. Да и меня могут, - Дмитрий усмехнулся, и это была далеко не грустная усмешка.

\- А тебе всё весело, - улыбнулся и Дэн.

\- Знаешь, я уже наплакался, мне на всю жизнь хватит.

\- Тоже верно. Ну, посадят, так посадят. Отсижу – выйду. В принципе, в дальних колониях на судимости смотрят сквозь пальцы. Да и сюда могут обратно взять, если помогу следствию, чем чёрт не шутит.

\- Да ты оптимист, - восхищённо сказал Дмитрий. – Никогда за тобой этого не замечал.

\- Я хорошо шифровался, - рассмеялся Дэн.

\- Меня лично перспектива загреметь за соучастие как-то не радует, - весело сказал Дмитрий. – Но тут ещё ничего не известно, да и ты прав. Отсижу-выйду.

\- Ну, что ты оптимист, в этом никто и не сомневался.

Аристов поднялся спустя полчаса. Дэн помог ему вытащить чемоданчик из люка, предложил присесть к столу, на котором уже стояли наскоро сделанные бутерброды, сок и кофе.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать, - начал Аристов. – Случай с глазами непростой, но не смертельный. Если завтра-послезавтра начать лечение, через пару недель будет, как новенький.

Дэн и Дмитрий молча переглянулись. Аристов поднес к губам чашку с кофе и чуть не захлебнулся от дружного «Ура!», выкрикнутого вполголоса, но так эмоционально, что он вздрогнул.

 

Переезд состоялся тем же вечером.

Время было выбрано как нельзя лучше – Орест так и не появился на Каджеро. Он уехал после их разговора на балконе в тот же день, а потом Ника столько узнала – и про него и вообще, что видеть его, даже слышать о нём было просто невмоготу. Она ничего и не спрашивала. Кир отправился в Алмазный. Тони возвращался именно сегодня, и Киру наверняка хотелось встретить его, пообщаться наедине.

В доме сейчас находился только отец. Он, казалось, вполне оправился от новости о парне своей дочери, и уже пылал желанием с ним познакомиться.

Ника не разделяла этих его неуёмных стремлений, но откладывать переезд было нельзя. В конце концов, знакомить его с Павлом пришлось бы рано или поздно. Жаль, что встреча произойдёт в такое смутное время, и жаль, что Павел сейчас не в форме, но, в конце концов, он не стал хуже от того, что был болен. Если он понравится отцу – понравится и такой. Если нет… Ника от всей души надеялась, что подвиги Риты ей повторять не придётся.

Прибывший аэрокар с тремя знакомыми Нике охранниками приземлился недалеко от крыльца.

\- Дэн, ты не скучай, - услышала Ника голос Дмитрия. – Я забегать буду.

Она развернулась. Оба парня аккуратно выводили из дома Павла.

\- Я надеюсь, я тоже, - вставил тот.

\- Непременно, как только начнёшь видеть и передвигаться самостоятельно, - кивнул Дэн.

\- Ничего подобного. Не раньше, чем здесь наведут порядок, - нахмурился Дмитрий.

\- Тогда, Дэн, это тебе придётся забегать, - не растерялся Павел.

Тот улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

Они простились у машины, Дэн коротко обнял молчавшую Нику и отошёл ближе к крыльцу. Дверцы аэрокара плавно опустились, и машина плавно взлетела.

Ника успела увидеть, как Дэн, не оборачиваясь, вернулся в свой коттедж.

 

Ревнёв нервно ходил по холлу, благо тот был немаленький. Прислугу он отослал отдыхать до вечера, в доме было пусто. Он взглянул на часы. Почти семь. Они вот-вот должны прилететь.

Так, спокойно! Это не президент Содружества и даже не премьер-министр, а всего лишь парень твоей дочери. Это он должен нервничать, а не ты!

Ревнёв понимал, что голос разума прав. Но волноваться перестать не мог. Ника – его единственное родное существо. Этот парень ей очень дорог, она его действительно любит. А если он плохой человек? Ника совсем девочка, ей и двадцати ещё нет! Ну, будет скоро, но ведь ещё нет! Она же не разбирается в людях. Как сказать ей, если его опасения оправдаются?

Еще голос разума подсказывал, что лучше бы он переживал из-за Ореста, но сейчас разум проигрывал отцовскому сердцу. Ладно, недолго осталось.

О, а вот и они. Аэрокар сел на площадке перед домом. Они идут. Ревнёв с трудом удержался, чтобы не выскочить за дверь, навстречу, но вместо этого сел в кресло у стены и приготовился.

Первым вошёл один из охранников, следом Ника, показывая дорогу. А за ней медленно шли двое – высокий черноволосый парень вёл под руку второго, с огненно-рыжими кудрями, в светозащитных очках.

\- Здравствуй, папа, - звонко сказала Ника, и он почувствовал, что она волнуется не меньше него. – Познакомься – это Дмитрий и Павел.

Черноволосый Дмитрий, отзываясь на своё имя, слегка склонил голову, а Павел зачем-то снял очки, и Ревнёв понял, что тот действительно слеп.

\- Я рад, - он поднялся с кресла и направился к гостям. – Чувствуйте себя, как дома. Я надеюсь, что…

Он не договорил. Павел повернул голову на звук голоса, его невидящий взгляд скользнул мимо, но Ревнёву этого мимолетного контакта оказалось достаточно, чтобы застыть от неожиданности.

Он уже видел этот взгляд, правда, тогда тот был живой, уверенный и цепкий. Это было последнее, что он запомнил в тот день, когда погибла Майя. Эти глаза – глаза человека, пришедшего в операторскую, чтобы вытащить его из ада, устроенного той мразью.

И рыжие волосы.

\- Это был ты, - вырвалось у него.

\- Папа? – удивлённо переспросила Ника.

\- Тогда, во время захвата. Это ты вытащил меня?

Павел не отвечал.

\- Он чуть не убил меня, и если бы не ты… Я терял сознание, я не помню всего, но ты снял маску…

Ревнёв волновался ещё больше, чем раньше, он видел, как удивлённо смотрит Ника, как непонимающе мотает головой высокий Дмитрий, но мог сейчас думать только о том, что узнал этого человека.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь.

\- Я только выполнял свою работу, - наконец, отозвался Павел. – Я помню вас.

Ника вдруг всхлипнула и подошла к нему. Уткнулась в грудь лицом и замерла.

\- Ты успел, - шёпотом сказала она. – Ты не мог не успеть. А ты говоришь…

Ревнёв чувствовал, что это не просто так, это продолжение чего-то серьёзного, что было раньше между ними. И тут вспомнил: «Вокруг слишком много моих людей». И голос того садиста в чёрном: «Тем более, ты их командир».

Это он командовал тогда штурмом. Это его тогда чуть не засудили из-за гибели заложников. Из-за гибели Майи и Лизоньки.

\- Ладно, я думаю, мы ещё успеем поговорить об этом, - взволнованно сказал он вслух. – Я вдвойне рад, что могу помочь вам сейчас. Эйтан, помоги им подняться наверх, - обратился он к охраннику. – Ника, ты знаешь, где приготовлены комнаты для гостей, я не буду вам мешать.

Эйтан увёл гостей наверх.

Ревнёву нужно было переварить всё это. Слишком много информации.

\- Папа…

Ника стояла в дверях, глядя на него всё теми же тревожными глазами. Господи, бедная моя девочка, сколько же на тебя всего свалилось!

\- Папа, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь. Про Пашу. Надо было раньше, но я не думала, что ты его узнаешь.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я уже понял. Он был командиром ребят, которые тогда штурмовали Солнечный.

\- Он не виноват ни в чём. - Ревнёв заметил, как дрожит голос дочери. – Он старался, он просто не успел…

\- Я понимаю, милая, - Ревнёв стремительно подошёл к ней, заглянул в лицо. – Я тогда сам хотел помочь ему, предлагал показания дать, но его командир сказал, что это бесполезно. Я всё понимаю, – повторил он.

Ревнёв помолчал и решительно сказал:

\- Ника, твой Павел – хороший парень. Я не знаю его лично, но верю тебе и тому, что о нём говорил тогда его командир. Так что не волнуйся. Считай, что моё благословение у тебя есть, если ты в нём вообще нуждалась.

Ника облегченно вздохнула – так, будто гора свалилась с её плеч, - обняла его, поцеловала в щёку и, стремительно развернувшись, убежала.

Все, Ревнёв, улетела твоя дочка.

 

***

 

Ника поднялась в комнату Павла. Они с Дмитрием сидели на низком диванчике и тихо разговаривали.

\- Ну, я пошёл, – поднялся Дмитрий, заметив Нику в дверях. - Надеюсь, вам без меня не будет скучно, а то могу и остаться!

\- Иди, мы справимся, - улыбнулся ему Павел.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ника прошла вглубь комнаты.

\- Сиана села, - сообщила она. – Можно открыть балкон, вечером очень приятный воздух.

Павел только молча кивнул.

Распахнутый настежь балкон действительно принёс с собой лёгкий ветерок. Ника села рядом с Павлом на диван, положила голову ему на плечо и забрала в свои руки его правую ладонь.

\- Папа нас благословил, - серьёзно сказала она. – Он всё понял. Ты ему нравишься.

\- Это хорошая новость, - улыбнулся он. – Значит, я тут на законных основаниях?

\- Ну, это не отменяет соблюдения правил безопасности. Но в целом – на абсолютно законных.

Павел сжал пальцы, ловя Никину руку.

\- Володя сказал, я буду видеть.

\- Я слышала. Если ты помнишь, я была рядом, - Ника почувствовала, что не может удержаться от сияющей улыбки. Да и зачем от неё удерживаться! – Паш, я поверить не могу, что всё это скоро закончится. Мне кажется, что мы в раю. Представляешь, завтра мы с тобой сможем выйти в сад. Просто пройтись вместе… ты ведь уже можешь ходить?

Павел негромко рассмеялся.

\- Глупый мой львёнок, а чем я только что занимался?

\- Ну да, - слегка смущённо ответила она и уткнулась лицом в его плечо. – Глупый вопрос…

\- Я тебя люблю, – нежно улыбнулся Павел.

Ее эйфория передавалась и ему, Ника чувствовала. Он мог, наконец, перестать волноваться за свою жизнь. Можно было расслабиться и знать, что и сейчас, и ночью, и завтра утром они будут рядом, вместе. А совсем скоро он станет здоров как и раньше.

\- Я тебя тоже, - отозвалась Ника из-под его руки.

Она пошевелилась, немного отстранилась от Павла, потянулась к его лицу – он, конечно же, почувствовал её движение, поддержал, словно боясь, что она может потерять равновесие - и поцеловала. Поддержка довольно быстро превратилась в объятие, нежность – в страсть. Теперь им ничто не мешало. Они не ждали Дэна, который мог в любую минуту спуститься сверху, не боялись, что вот-вот Павла начнут искать по всему Солнечному, их отпустили все страхи и опасения, позволив чувствам и желаниям охватить их целиком.

Ника почти забыла о том, что балкон опоясывал весь второй этаж, и мало ли, кто мог там пройти… Да кто, - нетерпеливо отмахнулась она от этой мысли – никого же нет, а отец предпочитает теперь спать в кабинете. А хоть бы и пройдут, неважно.

 

***

 

Кир полдня мотался по Алмазному, пытаясь развеяться. Их последний разговор с Никой совсем выбил его из колеи. Он целыми днями пребывал в самом сумрачном расположении духа и даже не пытался с этим бороться. А сейчас вот-вот прилетит Тони и непременно обратит внимание на эту мрачность. Новых столкновений Киру не хотелось, поэтому он и сбежал из особняка, чтобы хотя бы немного переключиться.

\- Привет, Ти.

\- Привет, - отозвался он, поднимаясь с кресла в зале ожидания.

Балу выглядел ужасно. Щетина на щеках, покрасневшие белки… Он наверняка не спал уже несколько суток. Помимо встречи с Фойзе, Тони ездил к себе домой. Он не хотел откладывать, куда уж дальше.

Кир молчал, хотя знал, что Балу ждёт чего-то, вопроса. Но спросить ему было нечего. Что, в самом деле, можно спросить?

\- Матери плохо совсем было… еле откачали.

Глухой голос друга заставил Кира развернуться. Потемневшие глаза, невозможно грустные и бесконечно уставшие.

\- Юлька в ступоре, - деревянно продолжал Балу. – Я им сказал, что он попал в аэрокатастрофу, управление аэрокара подвело.

Кир перехватил его сумку и пошёл к выходу. В машину они сели молча.

Балу прислонился к спинке сидения и прикрыл глаза. Может, заснёт? Хотя нет, вряд ли.

\- Кристалл я передал. Старик рвется в бой. Тут уже личное.

Ну, да. Феникс.

\- Спросил меня, не выжил ли я из ума.

\- Ммм?

Балу выпрямился и мрачно посмотрел на Кира.

\- Что оставил здесь тебя одного. И это он ещё не знает…

На этот раз глаза прикрыл Кир.

\- Не начинай, Тони, - сказал он, чувствуя, что плохо справляется с раздражением.

\- Как вы?

Мы? Мы прекрасно.

\- Никак.

Она просто любит другого.

\- Дай ей время.

Я сойду с ума.

\- У неё есть парень, - произнёс Кир вслух.

\- Погоди, ты же говорил - он погиб?

Аэрокар остановился у особняка Ревнёва.

\- Воскрес, - отрезал Кир и выскочил в открывшуюся дверцу.

Он посмотрел на дом. Были освещены всего несколько окон. Кабинет Ревнёва, столовая – их ждали с ужином, наверное, и одна из комнат, которые были предназначены для гостей. Это было не их окно.

\- Ещё гости появились? – спросил Балу сзади.

Кир пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею. Пошли в дом, я проголодался.


	18. Chapter 18

### Глава 7

 

После быстрого ужина Кир вместе с Тони зашёл в их комнату. Тот, приняв душ, сразу разобрал постель и упал спать. Кир немного посидел в кресле, бездумно просматривая все программы подряд, потом устал от мелькания картинок, кажущихся бессмысленными, и выключил головизор. Бросил взгляд на часы. Половина десятого. Детское время. На улице – практически ночь. Здесь рано темнеет, и темноту можно резать ножом, такая она плотная. И фонари на улице не спасают здесь, наверху. Кир вышел на балкон. Хорошо, что Балу заснул…

Мыслей в голове практически не было, известие от горничной Шарлотты о новом госте выбило их все. Тупо хотелось курить. Он пошарил по карманам, нашел сигареты и тут увидел - через две двери правее слабая полоска света падает на широкий пол балкона. Огромное окно в комнату приоткрыто, тот, кто там находится, тоже любит свежий воздух.

Это та самая комната, его комната. И дойти до неё – нечего делать. Балкон-галерея тянется вдоль всего фасада на втором этаже, ты же это знаешь, пользовался уже. Несколько шагов, и ты увидишь своего соперника.

Эти несколько шагов Кир преодолел почти мгновенно. Голос разума он игнорировал напрочь. Какая-то ересь о том, что не стоит нарываться, что это неправильно, что парень может быть там не один... А вот эта мысль только подстегнула. Тот всё равно слеп. Он не увидит гостя в балконном проёме. И не услышит, потому что услышать Ти-Рекса, который не хочет, чтобы его слышали, практически невозможно.

Он бесшумно подошёл к распахнутому окну. Занавески скрывали от него происходящее в комнате, и чтобы увидеть то, что они загораживали, ему пришлось приблизиться к проёму и придержать развевающуюся ткань рукой.

Да, они бы не услышали его, даже если бы он топал, как слон. Он мог сейчас войти в комнату и унести что-нибудь из мебели, они бы не заметили.

Нет, он не вошёл. Хотя искушение было слишком велико. Взглянуть, как выглядит тот, кто отнял у него женщину, ему было необходимо, но всё, что он видел сейчас – сильные руки, покрытые давно не обновлявшимся загаром. Зато её он видел во всём великолепии, которое ему даже сниться раньше не могло.

Она была обращена лицом к Киру, но не замечала его, она вообще ничего не замечала вокруг. Взгляд её не отрывался от парня, лежавшего на небольшом диване ниже поля зрения Кира. Его руки удерживали девушку за бёдра, помогая двигаться в чётком ритме. Загорелые пальцы собственника на светло-золотистой коже. Растрепавшиеся русые локоны, не прикрывающие грудь, влажные завитки на шее, на висках, разрумянившиеся щеки, приоткрытые губы, с которых срываются низкие стоны и частое, возбуждённое дыхание.

Он никогда не видел её такой. Мог только представлять в фантазиях.

Гибкая точёная фигурка, высокая грудь, тонкая талия. Не девушка – мечта. Несбыточная. Её новый стон заставил его задохнуться. И сразу следом – горячий шёпот мужчины:

\- Иди ко мне, львёнок…

Она наклоняется, на виду остается только прогнувшаяся, как у кошки, спина. И звук поцелуя.

Кир отшатнулся, выпустил из рук ткань занавеси, спиной наткнулся на перила балкона. Звуки догнали его, и не услышать последнего вскрика женщины и короткого стона мужчины он не мог. Потом в комнате затихли, и больше ни шороха.

Занавески парусами выносило прямо на него.

Он медленно приходил в себя. Ну, увидел? Ты доволен? Ты за этим сюда шёл? Чего ты добивался, вот этой пустоты внутри? Вот этой жгучей ярости, душащей горло? Этой дикой ревности к неизвестному сопернику, отнявшему то, что ты почти завоевал?

Сейчас уже не имело значения, что Ника никогда не давала ему повода так думать. Она могла быть с ним! Ему бы только немного времени, и всё сложилось бы. А тут появился этот… воскресший мертвец и отнял её. Кир почувствовал, что ещё немного, он ворвётся в комнату и просто придушит этого калеку. Пока ещё он мог относительно ясно соображать, надо было уходить отсюда.

Он сделал несколько шагов, придерживаясь рукой за перила. Его слегка пошатывало, голова готова была взорваться от затмевающей злости на всех вокруг. Где-то глубоко внутри билась слабая мысль – оставь её, оставь, она не любит тебя, ты не получишь её добром, только силой…

Значит, силой.

Нет, так нельзя. Она никогда не простит тебе.

Но она должна понять. Неужели это так сложно – понять, что он ей нужнее!

До комнат, где крепко спал Балу, оставалось пройти шагов десять. Кир уже справился с головокружением, только вот ноги совершенно отказывались уходить от той полоски света на полу. И вдруг он заметил, что в одну из комнат между их спальней и комнатой, где оставалась Ника, тоже приоткрыта. Должно быть, горничная забыла закрыть. Он ещё не понял, зачем это делает, опомнился только стоя посреди пустого тёмного помещения. Но когда он подошёл изнутри к двери, выходящей в коридор, он уже знал, что будет дальше.

Закрыть балкон и открыть изнутри замок на выходе в коридор – плёвое дело. Он приоткрыл створки дверей и занял выжидательную позицию.

 

\- Всё, солнышко, ты ложись, а я ещё раз зайду к отцу.

Ника в очередной раз поцеловала Павла и в очередной раз начала подниматься с дивана, где они, уже одетые, в очередной же раз пытались проститься на полчаса. Эта попытка ей удалась.

\- Возвращайся скорее, - попросил он. – Когда ты уходишь, мне тревожно.

Ника улыбнулась, склонилась к нему, коснулась губами всё ещё влажных от их жаркой любви рыжих прядей и выскользнула из удерживающих её рук.

\- Не закрывай дверь, - попросил он вслед.

Она вышла, потянулась к стеновой панели, но отдёрнула руку. Пусть будет открыто, если ему так спокойнее.

Ника прошла по коридору, ещё раз обернулась назад, словно не в силах просто так уйти, и вдруг её запястье ухватила крепкая рука, а вторая зажала рот, так что она не успела вскрикнуть. Её с силой втащили в одну из дверей, и створки сомкнулись позади.

\- Только не кричи, - сказал знакомый голос. Почти спокойный, если не считать тревожного дыхания. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Рука на её губах ослабла и исчезла.

\- Кир? – изумлённо спросила она, не успевая понять, что происходит.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Мы уже всё обсудили! – Ника поверить не могла. Да что же это такое! Оставят они все её когда-нибудь в покое? Почему именно сейчас, когда ей было так хорошо...

\- Не кричи! – он совсем незначительно повысил голос, но по её коже вдруг словно морозец пробежал.

\- Отпусти меня, Кир. Открой дверь, пожалуйста.

Он молчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. Потом заговорил, пугая её новыми, до сих пор не слышанными нотками срывающегося безумия.

\- Ника, я без тебя не смогу. Ты нужна мне, очень. Я знаю, я видел, тебе хорошо с ним, ты думаешь, что любишь его. Но это не любовь, это морок, понимаешь? Он не стоит тебя!

\- Господи, Кир, можно, я сама решу, кого я люблю, а кого нет? Не начинай снова, прошу тебя.

\- Зачем тебе калека? – словно не слыша её, продолжил он. - Чтобы ты всегда работала в постели за двоих?

\- Замолчи! – гневно вскрикнула она.

\- Я просил тебя не кричать! – рявкнул он, схватил её за плечи и неожиданно сильно встряхнул.

Ника осознала, что не сможет договориться с ним. Он же её просто не понимает и не слышит.

 

Павел не ложился. Он твёрдо решил дождаться Нику. Понятно, что ей есть, о чём поговорить с отцом, и правильно, что она пошла одна – от того, что он появился в её жизни, она не перестала быть дочерью Ревнёва. Ничего страшного не могло случиться с ней в этом доме. И всё же что-то тревожило его, не давало успокоиться и попытаться уснуть. Полчаса – это недолго. Он дождётся.

До его слуха донёсся странный звук. Будто кто-то стукнул в стену. Нет, не в эту – где-то в коридоре.

Он вскочил. После сегодняшних переходов и переездов, казалось бы, он должен был чувствовать слабость. А последний час физических нагрузок, пусть и до невозможности приятных, должен был измотать его окончательно. Однако сейчас он не чувствовал ни усталости, ни слабости. И только мерзкая мгла перед глазами мешала невыносимо.

Звук повторился. И теперь ему отчётливо послышался женский испуганный вскрик.

Павел поблагодарил небо за то, что Ника так и не закрыла дверь – кто знает, сколько бы он возился с замком. Он выскочил в коридор, пытаясь определить, откуда доносились эти крики. Он был уже уверен, что ему не чудится, что это кричит именно его Ника.

Снова стук – как если бы кто-то изнутри пытался вырваться сквозь стену. Или если бы внутри шла борьба. Ника! Спокойно, зато теперь он знал, с какой стороны доносится звук этой борьбы. Спокойно, Феникс, спокойно. Сейчас горячность ни к чему. Вот она, стена. Если приложить ухо – слышно, что именно там, внутри именно этой комнаты, раздаются голоса. Мужской и женский. Ника. И опять этот стук!

Какая хорошая звукоизоляция, почти ничего не слышно. Если бы он не попросил её не закрывать дверь – точно бы ничего не услышал. Он шёл вдоль стены, время от времени прикладывая к ней ухо, чтобы убедиться, что ещё не перешёл к другой комнате. И вдруг нащупал створки дверей, а чуть левее – пульт с кодовым замком. Ковыряться с ним на ощупь времени не было. За дверью снова вскрикнула Ника, и на этот раз голос её был не испуганный, а яростно-гневный. Казалось, он смог разобрать слова «не трогай!». Да что ж там происходит?!

Я уже рядом, львёнок, держись!

Он осторожно обвёл руками створки, исследуя их поверхность и стыки. Кажется, выломать не получится, да он и не смог бы сейчас, наверное. Впрочем, он знал такие двери. Открыть их руками, в принципе, возможно. Только если тот, кто внутри, не додумался заблокировать дверь. Тогда придётся искать комнату Димки, пытаться разбудить его… это будет сложнее, чем найти комнату, где зовёт на помощь Ника.

И тут она снова крикнула. И замолчала – будто ей зажали рот. Всё.

Всё спокойствие, которое он так старательно удерживал, слетело к чертям. Его Ника там одна, и какой-то мерзавец посмел коснуться её руками. Так, что она кричала!

Тот, кто был внутри с Никой, оказался глупее, чем Феникс боялся. Дверь оказалась не заблокирована. И створки медленно, с трудом, но поддались его натиску. Ещё усилие – и они раскрылись настолько, чтобы пропустить его внутрь и тут же закрыться обратно.

На слух оказалось ориентироваться не так уж сложно. Особенно если учесть, что противник издавал так много звуков – он шумно дышал, видимо, пытаясь справиться с бешеным сопротивлением девушки. Вдруг мужчина вскрикнул, а Ника, судя по звукам, вырвалась, отскочила к стене.

\- Помогите! - крикнула она, не узнавая Феникса.

В комнате, видимо, было темно, потому что тот, кто боролся с Никой, вдруг крикнул хриплым, рычащим голосом:

\- Кто здесь? Убирайся вон, пока я…

Он не успел сказать, что собирался сделать. Феникс молча бросился вперёд. Он понимал, что если мерзавец увернётся и затихнет, он не сможет с ним справиться. Поэтому, едва его руки коснулись одежды мужчины, он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в плотную ткань, нанося одновременно удар головой – в то место, откуда доносилось хрипящее страшное дыхание.

Он слышал, как Ника выскочила из комнаты, зовя на помощь, слышал, как к ним бегут люди, но останавливаться не собирался. Тот, кого он повалил на пол, сначала дрался – уже молча, но так же яростно, как он сам. И вдруг, когда Ника выскочила, оставив открытыми двери, замер. Феникс ещё несколько раз ударил его и вдруг осознал, что тот не шевелится.

Он медленно поднялся на одно колено, придерживая руками неподвижного человека. Потерял сознание? Нет, не похоже.

Топот ног, мужские голоса, взволнованный голос Ники – шум ворвался в комнату в распахнутые двери и словно замер на пороге. Как и мужчина под его руками.

\- Ты в порядке? – Ника. Бросилась рядом на пол, обнимает, её руки торопливо исследуют каждый сантиметр его тела. – Он ничего не сделал тебе?

\- Кто ещё кому чего сделал, - негромко и как-то растерянно сказал рядом Дмитрий. – Ну, ребята, вы даёте.

\- Чёрт меня побери, - сказали от дверей.

И вот тут растерялся уже сам Феникс, потому что он готов был поклясться, что знает этот бас и этот лёгкий, едва уловимый акцент.

\- Отпусти его, Паша, - тихо попросила Ника, поглаживая его плечо.

Только тут он сообразил, что до сих пор прижимает к полу человека, напавшего на неё. А тот и не думает возражать. Павел ослабил хватку, почувствовал, как нападавший шевельнулся под рукой. Ничего, выживет.

\- Что тут происходит? - ворвался в дверь ещё один человек. Ревнёв, собственной персоной.

\- Ничего особенного, - извиняющимся тоном начал знакомый бас.

\- Просто ребята немного погорячились, - подхватил Дмитрий. - Вы не волнуйтесь, они уже успокоились, больше не будут.

\- Папа, это случайность, - вступила и Ника.

Да что вообще с ними происходит! Они тут чуть не поубивали друг друга, на Нику напали, а она вместе с этими ненормальными от всего открещивается! Как будто только что сама не звала на помощь. Чёртова слепота, сейчас бы их лица увидеть!

\- Господин Ревнёв, - снова бас. И теперь он его узнал, хотя и не верил ушам. - Вы не беспокойтесь, они уже всё выяснили. Правда, Кир?

Кир?!

\- Правда.

Все тот же хриплый голос с пола, но в нём нет больше бешенства, только безграничное изумление и безнадёжность. Теперь Феникс узнал и его. Отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и сел на пол, даже не заметив этого.

 

\- Не дёргайся. У тебя, кажется, нос сломан.

\- Переживу.

\- Дай, я повязку зафиксирую! Тони, подержи его.

Дмитрий, сидя на полу рядом с Павлом, наблюдал за работой Ники.

\- Ну, может, ты теперь объяснишь, что вы не поделили? – поинтересовался он у друга.

Тот сидел, обхватив руками колени, с закрытыми глазами вслушивался в голоса. Ответом были лишь сжавшиеся губы. Верный признак – Пашка сердится.

Дмитрий больше не спрашивал. Что там у них произошло, он не знал, зато чувствовал, как от обоих бьёт обжигающей волной. Это не ненависть – это злость и ярость, непонимание и досада.

\- Как вы сюда попали? – спросил он Балу, сделав попытку перевести разговор.

\- Мы-то тут по делу в отпуске, - мрачно пробасил тот, но едва перевёл взгляд на Павла, тут же посветлел. – Ну, ты даёшь, Пашка. Хотя Феникс, он на то и Феникс – чтобы воскресать из пепла.

\- Как вы узнали, что я здесь? – спросил Павел.

\- Да мы и не знали, - пожал плечами Балу и, наконец, выпустил дёрнувшегося Кира из крепких медвежьих объятий. – Говорю же, мы на Каджеро по делам, по нашим. Хотя и тебя, Пашка, они тоже касаются. Но вот что ты тут, в доме Ревнёва делаешь?

\- Ника моя невеста, – негромко, но твёрдо произнёс Павел.

\- Да в курсе мы уже! - резко бросил Кир, поднимаясь на ноги. – Всех благодарю, спокойной ночи.

\- Сладких снов, – бесстрастно произнёс Павел, не открывая глаз.

\- Ты его невеста? – ошеломлённо спросил Балу, когда за Киром закрылись створки. – О, Господи…

Это «О, Господи», сплелось с его собственным, в унисон. Потому что он всё понял, как тут не понять.

\- Я знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, - тоскливо сказал Балу и тяжело опустился на один из стульев, который жалобно скрипнул под его весом. – Что он сделал, Ника?

Ника помолчала и вдруг спросила вместо ответа:

\- Хотите чаю? Я смотрю, спать вы не рвётесь. Пойдёмте на кухню, а?

Как ни странно, никто не отказался. И уже на кухне Балу рассказал, как они с Киром рванули на Каджеро в поисках Фрэнка Смита, как узнали что тот погиб, как и Феникс. Тут же упомянул Дэна.

\- Да, про Дэна мы знаем, - тихо отозвался Павел. – Если бы не он, я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал. Жаль, что твоего брата он не видел.

Дмитрий посмотрел на Балу, тот как-то жалко усмехнулся.

\- Ну да, он бы подумал, что это я. Может, и Фрэнку бы удалось...

\- Точно – Дэн спас бы, - Дмитрию вдруг захотелось защитить бывшего сослуживца, так же яростно, как всего год назад - удушить. Там, на «Киплинге».

Может от того, что у самого рыльце в пушку? Может признаться во всём, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, сказать - это ж я, это я стрелял! - и покончить, наконец, с этим угнетающим чувством вины?

Внезапно он ощутил ладонь Павла на своём плече. Успокаивающую и останавливающую одновременно. Как же всё-таки Пашка чувствует его, оберегает и заставляет молчать. И пусть это было малодушно, но он был рад этому безмолвному приказу.

Потом разговор перешёл на Хана. Говорил Павел, Балу только качал головой.

\- Я говорил Марату – этот тип не для «Киплинга». Да и вообще…

Да, Одинцов просчитался в своё время. А потом просчитались они с Пашкой. Особенно он, Дмитрий.

\- А на Кира не сердитесь, - вдруг негромко проговорил Балу, глядя на Павла с Никой.

\- Мы и не сердимся, Тони, - легко сказала Ника, вставая из-за стола.

А вот о Павле Дмитрий такого бы не сказал.

\- Он… Он не хотел зла, я уверен. - Балу тяжело качнул головой. - От судьбы не убежишь, как ни старайся.

\- И от себя тоже, - эхом повторил слова Дэна Дмитрий.

\- Убежать от себя нельзя. А вот догнать можно, - резко сказал Павел. – Только не все этим себя утруждают.

Ника положила руку ему на плечо знакомым жестом. И, что удивительно, Павел заметно успокоился от её прикосновения.

\- Ребята, я рада, что вы все встретились, но мне кажется, нам пора ложиться. Светать скоро будет. А некоторым, между прочим, постельный режим никто не отменял.

\- Тётя доктор, - вдруг ясным голосом сказал Павел, поворачиваясь к ней. – Я уже почти совсем здоровый, можно, я завтра гулять пойду?

Ника рассмеялась, подхватила его под руку и повела наверх. Дмитрий, который тоже не мог сдержать улыбки, поинтересовался, не помочь ли им, на что Павел отмахнулся свободной рукой:

\- Я же сказал, что в порядке!

Балу долго смотрел им вслед, а потом спросил:

\- Он будет видеть?

Дмитрий уверенно ответил:

\- Аристов говорит, что непременно. Всё будет хорошо.

\- Кстати, вы знаете, что Литного сняли? – спохватился Балу. - Буквально пару недель назад?

\- Конечно нет! Откуда? Нам тогда не до новостей из штаба было, - удивлённо качнул головой Дмитрий. – И что теперь?

\- Да не знаю. Судя по всему, Фойзе наконец идёт на повышение, не откажется уже. На кого «Киплинг» останется, никто не знает пока.

Дмитрий вздохнул. Он только сейчас ощутил, насколько далека от него вся эта военная жизнь. Он должен был бы испытать ностальгию при воспоминаниях, но ничего похожего в нём не зародилось.

\- Как же они теперь? – вырвалось у него. Нет, он сейчас думал вовсе не о Фойзе и «Киплинге».

Балу понял.

\- Не знаю. Думаю, мы с Киром завтра же улетим. Надо, во-первых, его увезти отсюда, вряд ли они вскоре помирятся, не дети в песочнице и не игрушку делили. А во-вторых, надо Старика обрадовать, он же сам не свой после вашего последнего разговора.

Дмитрий кивнул. На Каджеро грядут большие перемены, надо собраться и выиграть этот последний бой.

 

Завтра ребята улетят. Павел никогда не думал, что будет ждать расставания с Тони и Киром с таким нетерпением, но они мешали сейчас. Мешали и тем, что они были из прошлой жизни, всё такие же здоровые, полные сил, а он не мог шагу ступить, не держась за стенку или чью-нибудь руку. Мешали и тем, что сделал Ти-Рекс. Павел не мог по-прежнему говорить с ним, не мог подать руки, не хотел слышать его голос, всё время мерещился отчаянный крик Ники, поддающийся под руками пластик двери, хрипящее тело под руками и дикое желание раздавить, уничтожить, стереть в пыль того, кто посмел причинить ей боль.

Это желание тоже мешало. Оно не ушло, просто забилось куда-то глубоко внутрь и всплывало, когда Павел слышал голос Кира. Он понимал, что желание оправданное, но не хотел его испытывать. Поэтому и ждал, когда Кир улетит. Чтобы справиться с самим собой.

Полчаса назад Ника ушла к отцу - она и вчера перед сном заходила к нему и, наверное, делала так и раньше. Павел не спрашивал. Он просто вышел на балкон и вдыхал вечерний пряный воздух. Когда Сиана садилась, её лучи светили прямо ему в лицо. Он не видел свет, но ему нравилось ловить это закатное тепло, сжимая пальцами нагретые за день перила. В саду тихо, только слышен непрекращающийся звук джунглей. Он уже начал привыкать и к этим ароматам, и к звукам, и к необходимости пользоваться спреем-репеллентом. Наверное, он смог бы здесь остаться. Если Ника захочет. Может быть, остаться здесь было бы самым правильным...

\- Ты меня прости. Я не хотел этого.

От звуков этого голоса вдруг пропало всё очарование вечера. А от второго словно судорогой свело пальцы.

\- Скажем так: ты не этого хотел.

\- Не этого. Но так вышло. А я сорвался. Прости.

Молчание.

Слишком долгое молчание.

…Двое на дорожке. Внизу, под балконом. Перед глазами сплошная тьма, но он видит не глазами, а чем-то глубже.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Она поднимает руку и касается его щеки, а он кладёт ладонь на её затылок, склоняется… Она приоткрывает губы…

\- Если бы ты знал, что это Паша, ты бы отступился сам?

Как звенит вокруг воздух. На перилах, должно быть, остались вмятины.

\- Да.

Ты сам-то веришь в это, Карпов?

\- Ты сам себе веришь? - эхом отзывается Никин голос внизу, и он понимает, кожей чувствует, что стоят эти двое внизу в паре шагов друг от друга. И Ника не подпустит Кира к себе ближе, теперь она - хозяйка ситуации.

\- Я… не знаю.

Впервые в этом голосе такая неуверенность. Грозный Ти-Рекс сдаётся?

«…Да и вообще, любовь-морковь, сказки это всё! Не родилась ещё та девушка»...

Похоже, что родилась, а, Кир?

\- Я улечу. Мы больше не увидимся. Не будем искушать судьбу, да?

Павел будто слышит, как Ника пожимает плечами.

\- Вы увидитесь. Мы увидимся. А в судьбу я не верю. Я в людей верю.

\- В людей? - короткий нервный смешок.

\- Да. И в тебя тоже.

Тихий шелест лёгких девичьих шагов.

\- Ты обязательно найдёшь другую, лучше меня. И она будет только твоя. А теперь извини, мне надо идти. Паша ждёт.

Кир и Тони улетели ещё до полудня. Прощание вышло скомканным - да к тому жевсе понимали, что это ненадолго, дело только началось.

Ника стояла рядом с Павлом, его рука лежала на её плече. Он не видел, но чувствовал, что она спокойна, по голосу слышал, как она улыбается Балу, как ровно, без тепла, но и без злости, прощается с Киром, и всё время чувствовал, как она постоянно поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Нет, он не собирался срываться. Вчерашний случайно услышанный разговор всё прояснил. У него не было зла на Кира, но не было и ощущения, что всё нормально, всем всё простилось. Потому что простить крик Ники он не мог. Даже зная и понимая, что это был не совсем Кир.

«Я улечу, мы больше не увидимся». Убежать от девушки нетрудно. Убежать от себя - не выйдет. Так почему ж ты, Карпов, не догнал себя там, в доме Ревнёвых, когда она кричала?

\- Счастливо, Пашка, выкарабкивайся! - Балу стиснул его в объятиях.

Он выпустил Нику, ответил тем же.

\- Ты тоже держись, мишка косолапый, - тихо сказал Павел, почувствовал, как тот кивнул.

Кир руки не подавал, обниматься тоже не стал. Негромко сказал «Ну, ещё увидимся».

\- Счастливо, - сдержанно отозвался Павел и снова нашёл ладонью Никино плечо.

\- Знаешь, Феникс, я всё равно рад, что ты жив.

Он ещё не сообразил, как отреагировать, а ровный гул двигателя и ветер в лицо дали понять, что аэрокар взлетел.

 

В этот же день Аристов приехал домой на этот раз не с чемоданом, а с целой полевой лабораторией.

Следующие десять дней Ника разрывалась между отцом, закопавшимся в отчётах и проверках, и Павлом, которого Аристов заставил-таки уменьшить активность передвижений. Дмитрий, вопреки её опасениям, почти не мешал. Он тихо сидел рядом с Павлом, покидая его только тогда, когда тот сам гнал его отдохнуть и «прошвырнуться по городу». «Прошвыривался» Дмитрий обычно до дома Дэна, где мог зависнуть на неопределённое время, пока тот не начинал собираться на работу.

Самого Дэна уже навестил человек от Ревнёва, который объяснил ему, что он взят на заметку, что его участие в преступной деятельности «Дианы» практически доказано, на что Дэн со свойственной ему прямотой ответил, что он и не отказывается от своей вины и готов хоть сейчас отправляться в полицию.

\- Простите, Даниил Михайлович, но вот в полицию пока не надо, - остановил его гость. - Мы пока ведём своё внутреннее расследование, и я не пришёл бы к вам, если бы не был уверен в вашем искреннем раскаянии и желании помочь нам.

Он предложил Дэну помощь на суде, фактически, пообещал сделать наказание минимальным.

\- Представляешь, Пашка, - возмущался Дмитрий после своего очередного визита к Строганову, - этот идиот сказал, что помочь расследованию поможет, а отмазывать его не надо. Тот ему: «А если вышка или рудники Феаниры?» Знаешь, что этот ненормальный ответил?

\- «Значит, вышка или Феанира», - отозвался Павел, слегка растягивая слова, как Дэн. – Это его право, Димка. И он не идиот.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сник Дмитрий. – Не идиот. Но всё же… он тебя вытащил, жизнью рисковал. Неужели этого недостаточно?

\- Это Дэну решать, - сказал Павел.

Дмитрия разбирательства пока не коснулись, но Павел знал, что тот даже не думает о том, что грозит лично ему. В принципе, максимум, что Дмитрию могут вменить в вину – использование огнестрельного оружия в мирных условиях, с нанесением тяжких увечий человеку. Однако, поскольку пострадавший, то есть сам Павел, в полицию не заявлял, а свидетелей нет – Димке вряд ли могут приписать даже хулиганство. Ведь даже в документации, предоставленной Кариной, нет ни слова о Дмитрии Гордееве.

Карина вытащила Димку, сама того не подозревая.

 

Последнюю неделю Павел ходил с повязкой на глазах. Аристов сказал, что она необходима для защиты глаз от воздействия внешней среды на время лечения.

Ника старательно вникала во все тонкости работы врача-окулиста, многое, конечно, оказалось для неё совершенно новым и неизведанным.

\- Лучше бы я решила стать ветеринаром, - вздыхала она.

Павел тут же обижался и просил объяснить, с каким же из животных она бы тогда уравняла её первого серьёзного пациента, то есть, его самого.

\- Ты – волк, - с удовольствием говорила она и видела, как разглаживается его лицо, хотя вслух он жаловался, что сравнение с дикой собакой его мало радует.

От Ореста по-прежнему не было ни слуха, ни духа. Нику стало тревожить подозрение, что он что-то узнал, догадался, что Каджеро сейчас не самое безопасное для него место. Орест всё-таки очень умен. И опасен. Это не стоило забывать.

Пару раз звонил Тони – ненадолго и только Павлу по личному каналу. Передавал приветы от «вышестоящих лиц», подразумевая подполковника Фойзе, и коротко сообщал, что «дело движется, не волнуйтесь, делайте то, что начали». Желал скорейшего выздоровления и отключался.

 

Прошли долгие десять дней, и вот однажды Аристов пригласил Павла в комнату, оборудованную под временный медицинский кабинет.

\- Сегодня попробуем снять повязку, - сказал он, усадив Павла в кресло и закрывая жалюзи. – Ты только не волнуйся.

Павел почти не волновался, а руки вовсе и не дрожали, это просто вечерняя прохлада...

\- Так, всё, - Аристов снял плотную ткань с его лица. – Теперь открывай глаза, только не торопись и не волнуйся – сразу, скорее всего, ты ничего и не увидишь.

Медленно-медленно поднялись веки. В ушах Павла всё ещё звучали последние слова Володи, и только поэтому он удержался от разочарованного вздоха. Вместо мутного непроницаемого тумана перед глазами всё та же чернота – будто он и не открывал глаз. Стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос, он сказал об этом вслух.

\- Спокойно, - издалека сказал Володя. – Так и должно быть, глаза будут привыкать медленно. Не волнуйся, в комнате сейчас темновато.

Но даже этот полумрак показался ему ясным днём – когда, спустя некоторое время, у комнаты начали наконец проявляться очертания. Спустя четверть часа он ясно различил светлые стены, контуры мебели и фигуру мужчины чуть в стороне. Володя.

\- И как? – осторожно спросил тот.

Павел медленно поднялся, не отвечая, и сделал неуверенный шаг к Аристову, привычно вытянув вперёд руку. Тот не пропал, не растворился. Осталась на месте и комната.

\- Я вижу, - просто сказал Павел, голос дрогнул, но он больше не следил за ним. Не до того.

Аристов тут же подошёл, сжал его протянутую руку, быстро усадил обратно и, спустя полчаса каких-то сложных манипуляций со своими приборами, откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать… Повезло тебе, Паша. Зрение восстановится стопроцентно, не сразу, но восстановится. Ещё неделю поплаваешь в тумане, но это пройдёт.

Он дал несколько рекомендаций, которые требовалось выполнять первое время, Павел слушал его, кивал, а сам жадно вглядывался в окружающий мир. Затемнённая комната казалась ему просто сказочно красивой. Он никогда раньше не думал, что просто видеть – это такое наслаждение.

Аристов поймал его взгляд, обращённый к двери, усмехнулся понимающе.

\- Ладно, самое главное я тебе сказал. Сейчас, позову.

Он быстро поднялся и вышел.

Павел остался один. Подошёл к окну, подумал, не открыть ли жалюзи. В одной из рекомендаций Аристова прозвучало: избегать яркого света первые пару недель. Да. Но там же уже вечер.

Одно нажатие кнопки, и плотная завеса медленно уползла в сторону, открывая вид на сад, посадочную площадку, городок за территорией дома. Павел почти не помнил этот пейзаж. Когда он видел его год назад, то не обращал внимания на местные красоты – тогда это был самый обычный вид из окна – постройки и чужая растительность. Но теперь он казался ему самым восхитительным и волшебным видом на свете. Павел не знал, как долго пробудет на Каджеро, не представлял, куда он отправится дальше, не был уверен в том, что вообще когда-нибудь вернётся сюда ещё раз, как и в том, что покинет эту планету вообще. Но он знал твёрдо, что эти стройные, даже в полумраке ярко-зелёные причудливые деревья, эти изгибающиеся волнами по саду дорожки, эти буйные цветы на клумбах, эти светлые здания вдали – всё это навсегда врезалось в память и останется с ним везде, куда бы он ни улетел отсюда.

Позади открылась дверь. Он замер, не решаясь обернуться. Шаги. Эти шаги он узнал бы в самой густой толпе. Лёгкие, танцующие шаги его женщины, самой прекрасной женщины на свете. Она подошла совсем близко, так, что Павел уже слышал её взволнованное дыхание. Вздохнул, набираясь смелости, и медленно повернулся. Он не видел этого лица, казалось, целую вечность, мог только мечтать о нём, об этом зелёном взгляде, мог только во сне прикоснуться ко всему этому, но сон был так невесом, так неизбежно ускользал, что только добавлял тоски.

И вот теперь она – перед ним. Смотрит тревожно, ждёт.

 

Ника не отрывалась от лица любимого и с облегчением видела, что его взгляд снова живой. Не та зеркальная стена, которая мешала им обоим всё это время, а снова внимательный, глубокий взгляд синих глаз, в которых она тонула, как и раньше.

\- Львёнок, - тихо сказал он.

Девушка шагнула ещё ближе, погружаясь в синие волны, ласкающие душу, в объятия сильных рук, бережно притягивающих её к нему. Она прижалась к груди Павла, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца, но он не позволил ей долго наслаждаться этой неподвижностью. Он слегка отпрянул, настойчиво поднял её лицо и поцеловал. Нежный, осторожный поцелуй – словно в первый раз.

 

***

 

Зрение практически полностью восстановилось. И даже потихоньку начало забываться то жуткое время, когда весь мир был погружен в туманную тьму. Первые пару дней Павел просто тихо радовался возможности видеть. Но этой тихой радости хватило ненадолго. По мере возвращения сил его стало беспокоить то, что возвращались они слишком медленно, он всё ещё быстро уставал. Вернуться в форму ему помогали ежедневные тренировки – благо, в доме Ревнёва находились собственный оснащённый тренажёрами зал и бассейн, а Димка всегда был рад составить компанию для спарринга.

Он старался соблюдать правила, установленные Аристовым, но чем дальше, тем труднее это становилось, и скоро он махнул на них рукой.

 

Павел сел – почти упал – в глубокое кресло и поморщился, поглаживая левое плечо. Он заметил как Ника, сидевшая около туалетного столика, проследила его движение в зеркале и покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Отложила щетку для волос и начала заплетать косу. Павел чуть заметно улыбнулся.

\- Сердитый Львёнок, - нежно проговорил он.

\- Не смешно, Паш.

Павел выпрямился в кресле.

\- Поцелуй меня лучше.

Девушка развернулась на пуфике, оказалась лицом к нему.

\- Лучше чем что?

Так, понятно.

\- Мы и сами можем подойти, мы не гордые!

Павел подскочил к пуфику, встал перед Никой на колени, заглянул в глаза.

\- Ты ещё не готов к таким нагрузкам, это я тебе как врач говорю, - она, казалось, абсолютно не замечала его манёвров.

\- Доктор Лазарева, вы совершенно правы!

Намёк прошёл незамеченным.

\- Если тебе плевать на моё мнение, то можешь поговорить с Володей. Он скажет тебе то же самое.

Павел опустил голову и вздохнул.

\- Мне не плевать, просто я рассчитываю свои силы. Не первый год замужем, Ника.

Она встала, аккуратно обошла неподвижного Павла и стала поправлять подушки на кровати.

Между прочим, он совсем не устал, и ему очень хотелось бы добавить физической нагрузки. На двоих.

\- Ника…

\- Видимо, ты не совсем правильно рассчитываешь. Или забываешь некоторые составляющие.

Ну, что я не так делаю? Сейчас-то что?

Он прищурился и наконец встал с пола.

\- Ты о чём?

\- О твоей самостоятельности, которая, прости, иногда превращается в махровый эгоизм.

Ее голос звучал странно напряжённо, как будто ей не хотелось говорить то, что она говорит. Или наоборот, хотелось говорить больше, но она себя сдерживала.

\- Ты о сафари?

\- В том числе.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не мог поступить по-другому, зачем ты снова...

\- Мог, но не захотел. Чувствуешь разницу? Тебе легче умереть в джунглях, чем попросить о помощи. И у кого – у меня!

Голос Ники опасно пошёл вверх, надо бы остановиться - но ответить иначе Павел не мог:

\- Я привык решать проблемы сам и по-своему. Сам.

\- Сам? – зелёные глаза потемнели. – Когда ты сорвался там, у Дэна, я поняла. Ты был дезориентирован и совершенно сбит с толку. Но теперь, после всего – опять сам?!

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Он старался говорить спокойно. Ей придётся это принять. Он не умеет иначе, он стал тем, кем стал только потому, что не полагался ни на кого, потому что не боялся решать и делать. И менять он ничего не будет!

\- Ты прозрел лишь физически. В остальном ты слеп, как и был. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, ничего!

Ничего не чувствую? Как ты такое могла…

\- Ты упёртый, до мозга костей упёртый баран! Ты так ничего и не понял!

Девушка махнула рукой и рванулась к выходу, но Павел успел заметить слёзы в её глазах, и тут его словно ударило.

Господи, что ж я делаю…

В мгновение ока он оказался позади неё, прижал к себе, преодолевая лёгкое сопротивление. Левой рукой осторожно запрокинул её голову и поцеловал.

Ну да, баран. Но ты же любишь меня, правда? Не злись, любимая моя.

\- Не злись, - выдохнул он между поцелуями.

\- Если с тобой ещё что-нибудь случится, я… я не знаю…

На секунду ему показалось, что это уже было. Он держал её в своих объятиях, там, на Земле, на её маленькой уютной кухне, а она дрожала в его руках, и он думал о ней то же самое, сам внутренне содрогаясь от запоздалого страха за неё. «Если с тобой что-нибудь случится»… Она боится за него. К этому нужно привыкать - на свете появился человек, которому он нужен и который боится его потерять. Перед кем он теперь отвечает за себя и свою жизнь.

Павел медленно развернул Нику к себе и заглянул в глаза.

\- Я постараюсь, милая. Я обещаю, я просто не могу так сразу. Я обещаю…

Ради тебя я на всё готов.

 

***

 

Владимир Аристов сидел в своей лаборатории, в кресле перед длинным столом. Приборы были уже выключены, рабочий день окончен, сотрудников он отпустил. Он уже собирался выключать все приборы и сам уходить, как вдруг пискнул сигнал вызова голографона. Аристов включил экран.

\- Привет, Володя, - сказал Ревнёв. – Ты сейчас очень занят?

\- Добрый вечер, Андрей. Да нет, уже собирался уходить.

\- Отлично. Зайди ко мне, как вернёшься, надо поговорить.

Ревнёв поджидал его в кабинете с открытыми дверями.

\- Тебе надо съездить на Второй материк, срочно, – с порога заявил он. – Надо проверить, наконец, что там творится. У меня очень нехорошее ощущение.

Аристов присел к столу напротив Ревнёва. Тот потер виски.

\- Ты что-то нашёл? Чёрную бухгалтерию?

Ревнёв поднял на него взгляд и запоздало усмехнулся.

\- Мой бывший лучший друг, - язвительно произнёс он, – не стал бы держать чёрную бухгалтерию в доме. Нет, это другое. Ты не посмотришь одну диаграмму?

Аристов присел к столу, и Ревнёв включил перед ним отдельный монитор.

\- Смотри. Вот это - вес добытых неоний. А здесь – сырьё для производства. А вот тут – нечто непонятное.

\- Погоди… - Аристов всматривался в цифры.

Ему трудно было включиться в процесс с ходу, и он медленно вникал в каждое число на мониторе. Аристов сам в своё время участвовал в разработке технологии производства – Ревнёв об этом помнил, потому и позвал его для консультации.

По всему выходило, что отходов от производства уничтожалось процентов на шестьдесят меньше, чем должно было по плану. Кому могли понадобиться отработанные водоросли?

\- Твое появление на производстве не должно вызвать никаких подозрений, в отличие от моего, - решительно подвёл черту Ревнёв. - Да, так будет лучше всего.

 

На следующий день Андрей мерил широкими шагами свой кабинет. Сотни вопросов и подозрений крутились в его голове, но ярче всего на данный момент было чувство досады. На самого себя, на собственную глупость и доверчивость. Наивный, он думал, что Орест явился манной небесной. И действительно, с тех пор как тот вновь появился на Каджеро, дела пошли в гору. Сафари заиграло новыми красками, наладился сбыт «Анадиомены». Сафари-то заиграло – покрасило всё в красный цвет. А косметика… Почему свободолюбивый, даже властолюбивый Орест вернулся? Он же так старался вырваться из-под опеки «Артемиды» и его, Андрея опеки. Почему согласился играть роль второй скрипки? Да потому что - не второй, потому что он никогда не сдавал своих позиций. Даже не собирался. Открытие неонии - вот что на самом деле привлекло его внимание, вот почему он объявился. И почему это раньше не пришло ему в голову - это же яснее ясного, это не совпадение!

Тот молодой ненормальный биолог, прорвавшийся к нему вскоре после запуска первой линии «Анадиомены». «Ваша косметика производит отходы пострашнее ядерных». Он тогда просмотрел данные и отмахнулся. Отходы есть отходы - достаточно их правильно утилизировать, и никого не подпускать. Да, никого. Кроме старых друзей…

Володя вернулся в особняк только к вечеру. Уставший и мрачный, он сразу прошёл к Андрею, отказавшись от ужина.

\- Предприятие Кледнера свёрнуто, - с порога бухнул он.

Андрей молча пригласил его присесть.

\- Вся мало-мальски ценная аппаратура вывезена, людей там тоже не оказалось.

\- Ты хочешь сказать…

\- Да, учёные, и наши, каджерианские, работавшие под его руководством, и приглашённые - все покинули планету неделю назад. Я связался с Космопортом – такое впечатление, что там эвакуация была. Но кое-что я всё-таки смог узнать.

Володя включил браслет, и перед Андреем развернулась голограмма.

\- Что это? – спросил он обреченно. Он догадывался, что услышит.

\- Реон.

Орест мелко не плавает.

\- Тот самый сильнейший галлюциноген, разработанный на основе органики. Именно туда и пропадали сверхурочные шестьдесят процентов из добытых неониий. Туда, а не на новые опыты.

Андрей молчал. А что тут скажешь, кроме очередного – ну и осёл же ты Ревнёв!

\- Я тут, пока ехал, всё проверил, - продолжал говорить Володя, не обращая внимания на его мрачное лицо. Наверное, другого он и не ожидал. - Конечно, это не наши отходы в чистом виде. Нужна была дополнительная обработка, условия сейчас не назову, но явно не на коленке в пробирке варили. Не зря же он целый новый цех построил…

Целый цех. Ты же ему ещё и землю для производства дал.

\- Там в джунглях, километрах в пяти от побережья, настоящая минифабрика стояла. Сейчас-то почти одни стены остались. Всё вывезено, - повторился Аристов. - Так вот, я не знаю, как он это сделал, но факт тот, что из нашей водоросли он в итоге получал тот самый реон. Сказку наяву.

Сказку… кошмар наяву. Как любой наркотик с физической и психологической зависимостью. И неизвестно, какая из составляющих тут сильнее.

Володя ещё продолжал что-то говорить, но Андрей его уже не слышал. Оресту тоже раскрыли глаза, указали на потенциальный доход. Огромных, просто космических размеров доход. И он, в отличие от Андрея, осознал и не отказался. А то, что Орест смог превратить ещё одну травку в ставший уже легендарным реон - на это он и Орест. Он всегда умел делать то, что было не по силам остальным. А мораль и принципы его не интересовали никогда. У него своя, собственная мораль.

\- Андрей, есть ещё одно… - замялся Володя.

Андрей молча смотрел на него, требуя не тянуть.

\- Доктор Ревадзе тоже покинул Каджеро. Я думаю, он в его команде.

Андрей криво усмехнулся и кивнул. Где один, там и второй. Нечего горевать о щепках, когда лес горит…

\- Ника, - произнёс он, словно со стороны слыша свой хриплый голос. – Она должна знать. Только завтра. Завтра, не сегодня.

 

Ника сидела рядом с Павлом у стены в кабинете отца, ожидая, пока Лотти уберет грязную посуду – отец, не спавший почти всю ночь, завтракал прямо здесь, и поставит чистые бокалы с соком для всех присутствующих. Говорить при горничной отец явно не хотел. Молчание затянулось. Дмитрий, сидевший напротив них, нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по колену. Павел сохранял невозмутимый вид.

\- Лотти, вы вчера ночью беседовали с кем-то? – вдруг спросил Володя. – Я вернулся поздно, а вы не спали. Как вы ухитряетесь так рано подниматься после полуночных разговоров?

Женщина смущённо улыбнулась, собирая посуду со стола на автоматическую тележку-поднос.

\- Так привыкла я, Владимир Борисович. Моя сестра, сколько лет я тут работаю, всё никак не запомнит, что у нас разница во времени. Вот и звонит, как с работы домой придёт. Она у меня немолодая уже.

Отец раздражённо вздохнул. Ника его поняла. Лотти редко открывала рот, но уж если начинала говорить о родственниках, это было надолго. Он в своё время ещё маму укорял, что та заводит с горничной подобные беседы, заставляя их выслушивать подробности о её сёстрах, братьях и тётках.

\- …Помню, как-то позвонила она прямо в два часа ночи. Я только заснула. Ну, и проговорили мы с ней почти час. Я ещё обрадовалась, когда в три часа связь-то оборвалась. А то бы так всю ночь она мне и рассказывала о своём, а мне подниматься-то рано…

\- И часто у вас тут связь обрывается? – спросил вдруг Павел.

\- Нет, что вы, Паша! – воскликнула та, взмахивая рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом. – Да никогда, в общем-то. А тогда, ровно в три, я ещё цифры запомнила на панельке, как отрезало. Я удивилась, но это было так кстати. А выспаться всё равно не вышло. Это ж в ту ночь случилось, когда…

Она вдруг замолчала, бросила быстрый взгляд на Нику с отцом и окончательно умолкла.

\- Когда что?

\- Когда бандиты эти пришли, - упавшим голосом закончила Лотти, включила тележку и следом за ней торопливо направилась к выходу.

Когда она вышла, все некоторое время молчали.

\- Да, не надо было этот разговор заводить, - досадливо сказал Володя. – Андрей Викторович…

\- Брось, - нахмурился тот. – У нас сейчас проблемы покрупней. Говори.

Володя тяжело вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Нику.

\- Мы, наконец, разобрались в истинной причине возвращения Кледнера на Каджеро четыре года назад.

Он включил большой монитор над столом.

Ника почувствовала, как внутри всё сжимается. То, что Орест совсем не тот человек, которым виделся ей все эти годы – Ника уже знала. Ещё бы. Но теперь-то речь пойдёт не о сафари. О нём и отец, и Володя уже знают, значит что-то ещё.

Возникший на мониторе набор латинских букв и цифр заставил вздрогнуть.

\- Это…

\- Это реон, - перебила Аристова Ника.

Она заметила, как вздрогнул Димка. Да, для них троих это давно не просто слово. Только сейчас не время нервничать. Паша вот выглядит задумчивым, даже немного отсутствующим…

Володя кивнул, словно ждал её реплики.

\- Верно. Только эта формула не из учебника по наркологии, а из отчёта моей лаборатории. Мы нашли это вещество в промышленной зоне Второго материка, в здании, которое недавно было эвакуировано.

Володя говорил долго. Всё это время в комнате царило гробовое молчание. Такое странное, жуткое, густое... Ника чувствовала, будто ей не хватает воздуха.

Господи, Орест.

Неужели этот монстр, тот, что создал и распространил один из самых дьявольских, никого не щадящих наркотиков, и есть он? Человек, подсадивший мир на эту страшную сказку… Несчастная Рита, Димка, её Пашка, чуть не погибший в ядовитом капкане Ореста, тоже из-за реона… И - здесь. Всё здесь, на Каджеро, на её родной планете. Это было слишком.

А Володя тем временем продолжал говорить.

\- И галлюцинации, и зависимость - только верхушка айсберга. Реон имеет и потенциальную опасность. Как я уже говорил, человеком под его воздействием можно управлять и довольно легко.

\- Наркоманом всегда легко управлять, - хрипло проговорила Ника, чувствуя, как тяжело выталкиваются звуки из горла.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Володя. – Но это другой уровень.

\- Атака зомби?

Димка уже пришёл в себя. Только беспокойный взгляд перебегал с задумчивого Павла на остальных - и обратно.

\- Ну, не совсем. Просто реон может превратить тебя в меня, меня в Венеру Милосскую, а того же Кледнера в отца родного. Это сила.

Ника снова взглянула на Димку. Она знала, знала наверняка, о чём, вернее, о ком тот подумал.

\- В своё время Тенгиз Малхазович занимался похожими опытами, - Ника всё ещё смотрела на Дмитрия, но думала уже о другом. – Только там было что-то с гипнозом связанное…

\- Да, Никушка, Тенгиз с ним. Они покинули Каджеро и думаю, мы их больше никогда не увидим.

Отец, наконец, встал из-за стола, прошёл к окну и распахнул его, зачем-то впуская в комнату жаркий воздух. Ника прикрыла глаза.

\- Тенгиз… но как… он же ещё с дедушкой работал. И дружил…

Внезапно она ощутила привычные надёжные объятия. Пашка. Он бережно прижал её к себе, и она прильнула к нему, уткнувшись лбом в сильное плечо.

\- Кледнер пользовался только уже добытыми неониями? – вдруг услышала она его голос.

\- Наверное, поначалу да, - не сразу ответил Володя. – Но потом ему, видимо, показалось мало, и он стал добывать неонии сам. Ссылаясь на то, что ставит новые опыты.

\- Значит, - медленно произнёс Павел. – Вы, Андрей Викторович ему могли попросту мешать, так? Ведь с вами под боком не особо развернёшься.

Ника отпрянула от Павла.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Пока я хочу просто спросить. Андрей Викторович, насколько мне известно, в ту ночь, когда Солнечный был захвачен…

Володя шумно вздохнул, прерывая его. Воспоминания о тех событиях были очень болезненны для всех них. Но ведь Паша не стал бы просто так ворошить прошлое, бередить эту рану - если у него не было на то важной причины!

Он дождался, пока смолкнет вздох, и продолжил, будто его не прерывали, всё с тем же сосредоточенным выражением лица:

\- В ту ночь сигнал SOS был отправлен Кледнером. Это так?

\- Да, он успел отправить этот сигнал из своего кабинета, у него там стоит персональный передатчик внешней связи, - кивнул отец.

\- Когда он отправил сигнал?

\- Как только бандиты дали о себе знать, - теперь голос отца звучал слегка неуверенно, будто он то ли не знал, то ли не помнил точного ответа.

\- А когда его самого схватили, он говорил вам?

\- Да, конечно. Когда я зашёл в его кабинет, он уже был захвачен. Я ведь потому и пошёл за Кледнером лично, что он не отвечал ни по местной связи, ни по телефону.

Павел помолчал.

\- Может быть, это случайность, конечно, - задумчиво сказал он, наконец. – Может быть, но я не очень верю в такие случайности. Может, Шарлотта неправильно запомнила время… Понимаете, бандиты сначала должны были вырубить связь и только после этого обнаруживать своё присутствие. Это логично, верно? Но связь блокируется в три, как следует из рассказа Шарлотты. А сигнал SOS был отправлен в два пятьдесят пять. Могли у неё спешить часы?

\- Она смотрела на панель передатчика, - тихо отозвался отец. – Эти часы не могли спешить или отставать.

\- Но она могла округлить. Было без пяти, а она сказала нам – ровно три, например, - вставил Дмитрий.

\- Да… Надо будет спросить у неё поточнее, - кивнул Павел.

\- Не обязательно, - медленно и тяжело произнёс отец. – Это уже не так важно.

\- Почему? – насторожился Володя.

Ника затаила дыхание.

Отец с потемневшим лицом смотрел перед собой.

\- Потому что я взглянул на часы, прежде чем зайти в его кабинет. Мои часы в порядке. И тогда, и сейчас. – Он сделал паузу, словно собираясь с духом. – Я вошёл к нему в два сорок пять.

Ника ничего не понимала, но объяснение не заставило себя ждать.

\- Он не мог отправить сигнал в два пятьдесят пять, если его повязали раньше, чем вас, - закончил Павел. – Да и в совпадения вроде блокировки связи ровно после отправки SOS я не очень верю.

\- Ничего себе, - вырвалось у Дмитрия. – Ну и осиное гнездо тут у вас.

Отец вернулся к столу, но так и остался стоять, опираясь на спинку кресла.

Ника неотрывно смотрела на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, а перед глазами стояло сочувственное лицо Ореста, когда он сообщал ей о смерти мамы и Лизы. Этого не может быть, это нереально, так не бывает!

Она снова почувствовала прикосновение Павла.

\- Это ещё надо будет выяснить, я могу ошибаться.

\- Не думаю, - глухо сказал отец, уставившись в стену напротив себя. – Ты прав. Это не просто путаница со временем.

\- Надо связаться с Фойзе, - решительно поднялся Володя. – Андрей, если хочешь…

\- Нет, я сам. Мы сделаем это прямо сейчас.

\- Только надо будет предупредить, что Кледнер покинул Каджеро и вряд ли вернётся, – хмыкнул Володя. – Думаю, он получил неонии или прямо реон в искусственных условиях. Или, по крайней мере, на пути к такому решению. У него были все условия для научных работ столько времени...

Отец, наконец, сел за стол.

\- Ребята, не уходите, - он взглянул на Павла. - Думаю, Паша, ты не откажешься рассказать подполковнику свои подозрения.

 

Конечно, он не отказался. Он до сих пор не задумывался о том, как ему нужно было снова увидеть это лицо, услышать знакомый глубокий голос, встретить взгляд знакомых голубых глаз. И даже не подозревал, что эти глаза способны так резко потеплеть, как только Фойзе увидел его перед передатчиком. Ревнёв сразу начал рассказывать, едва они обменялись стандартным приветствием, но всё время, что длился этот рассказ, взгляд подполковника не отрывался от Павла. Он внимательно выслушал Ревнёва, потом Аристова, кивнул головой.

\- Я передам запись нашего разговора в штаб. Это всё очень важно. Володя, вышли мне всё, что нашёл.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Аристов.

\- Хорошо. Мы уже взялись за это дело всерьёз, Андрей Викторович, – тут Фойзе снова перевёл взгляд на Павла. – Феникс, я очень рад тебя видеть. Надеюсь, мы скоро сможем встретиться лично.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался он.

Когда связь прервалась, и они втроём вышли из кабинета, Дмитрий вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Пашка, я не удивлюсь, если он предложит тебе вернуться.

\- Кому я там теперь нужен? – возразил Павел и почувствовал, как Ника взяла его руку в свою, взволнованно сжала пальцы.

\- Недооцениваешь ты себя, птичка, - покачал головой Дмитрий. – Ты им всегда будешь нужен.

Он встретился с Павлом взглядом, кивнул. Потом молча развернулся и быстро пошёл в сторону гостевого крыла.

Павел и Ника смотрели, как он идёт по коридору.

\- Я думаю, он прав, - нарушила молчание Ника. – Я видела, как он смотрит на тебя. Ты ему нужен.

\- Не надо об этом, - попросил Павел.

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Ника вздохнула. Она выпустила его руку и, не оборачиваясь, направилась к своей комнате.

Павел не двигался с места. Нужно было догнать её и сказать, что без её согласия ничего не будет, он не поедет никуда. Даже если Фойзе и предложит вернуться. Потому что она важнее всего. Важнее даже того, что казалось таким значимым всего пару месяцев назад. Но она ведь знает это, правда?

Вечером он ждал её на балконе, прикуривая одну сигарету за другой. Ника всегда приходила после девяти – пожелав спокойной ночи отцу. Сейчас на часах уже двадцать минут десятого, а она всё не шла. Конечно, им необходимо побыть вдвоём, Ревнёву нужна её поддержка. Она задержалась у него, и это нормально, - успокаивал себя Павел.

Ему очень не хотелось думать, что она может вовсе не прийти.

Очередной окурок полетел в пепельницу у перил.

\- Опять дымишь, как паровоз? – услышал он за спиной слегка сердитый голос и не успел развернуться, как был захвачен в тёплые объятия. Ника прижалась к его спине и вдруг тихо сказала:

\- Я доучусь и попробую устроиться к вам врачом. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

Павел всё-таки развернулся, сам обхватил её обеими руками, зарылся лицом в русые волосы. Она представить себе не могла, какой музыкой звучали эти слова для него. Пусть даже Фойзе ничего не предложит. Или пусть предложит, и он откажется. Главное – она понимает. Она будет с ним всегда и везде, даже если мир рухнет.

Но мир не собирался рушиться. Он как раз рождался заново.

 

***

 

Еще в космопорте Хана насторожила тщательность, с которой проверяли и его самого и его документы. А когда он обратил внимание на отлетающих, так ему вообще вспомнился «кактусятник» Фрога с его дотошным фейсконтролем. Рвение служащих особенно бросалось в глаза потому, что отлетающих было на порядок меньше, чем обычно. Собственно, всё остальное проходило как всегда, но Хан задумался.

Он попытался связаться с Боссом сразу после прилёта, но ответил тот только к вечеру. Хан успел прокурить насквозь и коттедж, и себя, хотя курил раньше только за компанию да для понту. Он не мог спрашивать о случившемся егерей – просто потому, что кроме Реньера никого не знал лично. С другими вербовщиками он не поддерживал связь. Оставались только Карина или Лерой. Лерой не просто не отвечал - его номер, по заверениям автоответчика, не существовал. И Каринин тоже. Местный номер Босса не отвечал.

Сработала дальняя связь. Босс был резок.

\- «Диана» финишировала. Думаю, за это мы должны благодарить тебя.

Неужели…

\- Порученное тебе дело провалено.

Ну уж нет.

\- Босс, на участке оказался егерь, друг Жертвы, но я узнал об этом слишком поздно. Я прилетел убрать его!

Молчание на том конце начало напрягать.

\- Не высовывайся. Ничего не предпринимай. Никому не звони. Я сам тебя найду.

Связь оборвалась.

«Диана» финишировала. Он понял. Конечно, официальным расследованием тут и не пахнет, но Ревнёв что-то знает. Возможно, все. Возможно, они не знают имен. Ясно совершенно точно - они не знают Босса и Хана. А проверки в космопорте и уменьшившееся количество туристов значат только то, что они что-то раскапывают. Босс рассказывал об этих лже-учёных. Да, с них всё и началось, скорее всего.

Он пожалел, что лично с этими учёными не пересёкся. Он смог бы понять больше Босса.

Ладно, что теперь? Сидеть и не вылезать? Ему не хотелось верить в то, что всё кончено, и придётся сначала убегать, потом скрываться, потом искать новое место. Конечно, работа на Босса сделала своё дело, и пару-тройку лет он сможет прожить безбедно. Хан в очередной раз похвалил сам себя за то, что в своё время перевёл все сбережения в отцовский банк со счёта в «Артемиде». Не факт, что он смог бы сейчас пользоваться этими деньгами. Наверняка все счета компании и её служащих уже блокированы Ревнёвым. Чёрт, как же узнать, что случилось? Неизвестность хуже всего. Хотя морально Хан был готов к такому исходу. И на Солнце есть пятна, и Босс не всесилен.

В Солнечном, в отличие от Алмазного, вообще некуда было податься. Да и не рекомендовали. Однако неизвестность и невозможность прояснить ситуацию убивали. Беглый просмотр новостей, как местных, так и общих от Содружества ничего не дал. На самом деле Хан был уже почти уверен, что это сам Ревнёв, не сообщая никуда, силами своих людей пытается что-то выяснить.

Он попытался понять, следуя обыкновенной логике, откуда дует ветер и в чём они прокололись. Всё было отлажено, продумано. Как на сафари вышли эти горе-учёные, он не мог понять. Но вполне допускал, что они и правда искали пропавшего друга. Допустим, тот наследил. Ладно. Но Босс сказал, что они ничего не раскопали, им подсунули грамотно составленную легенду… Тогда как? Феникс? Возможно, если он был готов сдать подстрелившего его Язву. Но это вряд ли, даже если он Язве тот выстрел и не простил.

Логика зашла в тупик.

Хан не мог сидеть спокойно на месте. От Босса привета в ближайшие сутки он точно не дождётся. И что, так и метаться с кресла на диван, с дивана к окну и обратно, не подходя только к двери? Смотреть бесполезные новости и ждать, когда в коттедж ввалятся охранники «Артемиды» с наручниками?

Нет. Надо пройтись хотя бы по Солнечному. Если его не задержали в космопорте – значит, о нём не знают. «Пока», - шепнул внутренний голос, но он тут же заткнул паникёра. Спокойно. Местные светозащитные очки на пол-лица, шляпа по последней каджерианской моде с широкими полями, самый незаметный недорогой комбинезон для прогулок по джунглям – и никто не узнает лощёного вальяжного сотрудника компании в этом скромном сером человеке, похожем на сотни других таких же местных жителей. Тем более, если учесть, что Алекс-Хан редко появлялся просто так на улицах раньше.

Прогулка поначалу ничего не принесла. В Солнечном всё тихо, спокойно, обыкновенно. Среди коттеджей люди попадались редко – рабочий день в разгаре, зато в центре было пооживлённее. Но что центр... там слонялись немногочисленные туристы, ничего не подозревающие, и обслуга, занятая этими самыми туристами по самые уши. И конечно, никто не обсуждал кровавые преступления местной мафии, никто не вглядывался в лица встречных людей в поисках мафиози. Никто, кроме Хана – он искал кого-то или что-то, кто мог бы подсказать.

Только поэтому он успел спрятаться за справочный автомат, один из раскиданных по всему городку, когда заметил неподалёку, около одного из ресторанчиков, троих. Они словно насмехались над природой и остальными людьми – все трое с непокрытой головой, тёмные очки только на одном из них. Но его Хан узнал бы и в маске, полностью скрывающей лицо. По жестам, по развороту плеч, по голосу, по этим огненно-рыжим, светящимся в лучах Сианы, волосам. И второго он узнал, ещё до того, как тот повернулся. Спутать с кем-то другим эту долговязую фигуру со смоляными кудрями было нельзя. Девушка стояла к Хану лицом, и не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, кто перед ним.

Они не видели его. Феникс был занят изучением меню, плывущего перед входом в ресторан, а Язва и Ревнёва были заняты изучением Феникса, изучающего меню.

Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.

Вытащил Феникса? Вон он, живой, здоровый и даже зрячий - не на ощупь же он виртуальное меню читает. И девица его рядом. Не вышло у Босса, судя по всему. Не конкурент он капитану Лазареву оказался в этом вопросе... И Язва тут же - великодушен капитан и благороден. Интересно, где они Строганова потеряли… ах да! У «Дианы» же неприятности. Наверное, Дэн или в подполье ушёл, или им уже занимаются люди Ревнёва.

Хан понимал, что всё логично. Это он на месте Язвы первым делом вывез бы Лазарева с планеты. А у Язвы и, главное, у самого Лазарева могли быть другие планы - например, выздороветь, отбить Ревнёву у Босса и развалить «Диану». И то, и другое, и, судя по происходящему, третье им удалось.

Хан прислонился спиной к тёплому автомату, отвернувшись от весёлой троицы. Вот чёрт! А ведь он сам во всём виноват. Позволил дурацким эмоциям взять верх над разумом… да надо было пристрелить Лазарева ещё там, в подвале, после записи, а потом трахнуть-таки Язву, когда тот припёрся бы за кристаллом, и тоже пристрелить, это было бы логично и справедливо! Нет, зачем-то понадобилось в гуманиста играть. Сам себя наказал.

На самом деле в глубине души он понимал, что сам себя накручивает. Не смог бы он там пристрелить Феникса. И Язву, с этим его ягнячьим взглядом, тоже. И толщина кишки тут ни при чём. Просто не смог бы. В тех условиях - нет. Но теперь всё изменилось. Вернее, не так: ни черта не изменилось. Хотя должно было. Они должны были понять! Лазарев должен был понять, что за фрукт его дружок! И не улыбаться его, вне сомнений, идиотским шуточкам сейчас, а вежливо отпинать его подальше, во избежание повторения пройденного. А Язва должен был понять, что он ничтожество... Впрочем, ничтожества сами никогда этого не осознают. И вот теперь - спасибо тебе, добрый волшебник Алик Чернов! - они снова вместе, на свободе, чувствуют себя хозяевами жизни и даже не задумываются о том, кому обязаны этой сомнительной радостью. И если ещё месяц назад Феникс был искалеченным загнанным зверем, скрывающимся от всех в глубокой норе, то сейчас роль зверя принадлежит ему, доброму волшебнику. Только вот ему никто не спешит помогать, даже Босс... Хотя когда это он спешил помогать неудачникам.

Пока Хан предавался размышлениям о смысле жизни и её несправедливости, троица исчезла в дверях ресторана. После этой встречи прогулка потеряла смысл, и Хан вернулся в коттедж, чувствуя себя оплёванным и растоптанным.

 

Он никогда не пил ничего крепче пива, даже к вину не притрагивался. Этим же вечером он заказал прямо в коттедж упаковку старого земного виски, чувствуя, что ему необходимо как-то расслабиться, и на этот раз не с помощью размышлений. Конечно, с непривычки Хан даже одну ёмкость не прикончил. Он и не ставил перед собой цель напиться. Поначалу хотелось просто забыть. Ну, многие из тех, с кем он говорил об алкоголе, напирали на то, что с некоторого момента наступает состояние «всёравно ничегонепомню, а этоктовзеркале». Хан ждал этого момента весь вечер. Хотя бы одну его треть. Насчёт «всёравно».

То ли виски был неправильный, то ли выпить нужный литраж он не смог, то ли его мозг в принципе отказывался впадать в опьянение, но вместо «всёравно» наступало состояние «какого чёрта!»

Снова и снова перед глазами крутилась картинка – самоуверенный Феникс, вполне живой и здоровый, его рука на плече спокойной, не сводящей с него влюблённых глаз Ревнёвой, а рядом – Язва. Такой же наглый, улыбчивый, как раньше. Хану после их последней встречи казалось, что достал он таки шута горохового, растерял тот свою лёгкость-безбашенность. А сейчас, по трезвому размышлению, после пары стаканов виски, стало понятно – может, тогда и достал, да с этого щенка всё, как с гуся вода, вон, уже прыгает вокруг своего Феникса. И все трое просто сияют, как лампочки.

Он почувствовал, как сами собой сжимаются кулаки. Столько времени и сил потратить на это дело, и что в итоге? Он сидит в своём коттедже, именно как лис затравленный в норе, не смея высунуться, а они там, снова вдвоём, и эта Боссова принцесса рядом. Мысли привычно покатились по накатанной дорожке. Алкоголь не мешал, скорее, придавал определенную ясность сознанию.

Интересно, знает ли Феникс эпопею с той записью и их с Язвой увлекательной беседой вокруг неё? Вряд ли. Язва наверняка никому ничего не сказал. Никому - значит и Ревнёвой. Ну, какой нормальный человек будет рассказывать такое о своём друге его же девушке, а уж тем более, о самом себе? Зачем, если всё закончилось, причём так удачно? Все живы, все вместе, все всех простили, вот и славно. Только ничего ещё не закончилось.

Хан допил очередной стакан и со стуком поставил его на стол. Они думают, что могут вот так беззаботно радоваться жизни, наплевав на него? И на то, что он ради них, можно сказать, пожертвовал собственной карьерой, репутацией, впервые в жизни попытавшись проявить то, что они все называют благородством... Нет, ребята. В задницу такое благородство. Если кому в этом мире и стоит помогать, так только тем, кто сможет и, главное, захочет за эту помощь заплатить.

Босс, вы хотели эту девчонку? Вы её получите. Ей просто податься некуда и не к кому больше будет, когда она поймет, с кем связалась. Надо полагать, она такая же, как сам Феникс, и вряд ли сможет быть с ним после того, как ознакомится с той инсценировочкой из строгановского подвала. А если её ещё правильно преподнести и откомментировать, то мало никому не покажется. И пусть потом Феникс доказывает, что «это не то, что ты думаешь», а Язва... А Язва пусть объясняет, откуда у него тот кристалл с записью. Наверняка ведь не выкинул сувенир - от стирания и перезаписи кристалл заблокирован, а с утилизацией его существуют некоторые сложности, которыми Язве озаботиться было некогда и негде на Каджеро, наверняка на потом отложил. Такие как он стараются негорящую проблему не решать, а загнать поглубже, «авось само рассосётся».

Выйти с местного компьютера в Сеть, закачать в письмо запись, которую он предусмотрительно хранил в памяти браслета – дело нескольких минут. Теперь, собственно, само письмо. Анонимка?

Мелькнула мысль, что когда Язва увидит это послание – а он увидит, вряд ли девчонка будет так сдержана, что не сообщит ему о полученном подарке сразу же, как только обретёт дар речи – он сам поймёт, от кого привет. Он хоть и щенок, но не дурак. И будет искать его, Хана. Найдёт ведь, он парень настырный, прилипчивый.

Ну и пусть, они ведь не договорили. Когда они снова встретятся, тут уже на месте будет ясно, кто - кого.

…Теперь, собственно, пояснительная записка. Эх, мне есть, что рассказать тебе, детка. И всё равно ведь ты увидишь, что это – я, и Индиго поймет, откуда ветер дует. Так что долой анонимность. Снимем маски, все, дружно. И я, и Дима.

 

«Отправить письмо с прикреплённым файлом?». Идиотский вопрос. Конечно, отправить.

 

***

 

Ника проснулась от того, что её нежно целовали в плечо. Пока поворачивалась – открылась и закрылась дверь. Ну вот. Ушёл. Ника вздохнула. Вчера Павел говорил, что с утра хочет выбраться в Алмазный. Что он там забыл – не сказал, но Ника знала, что это связано с расследованием.

Девушка вскочила с постели, зашла в ванную, вылетела оттуда уже умытая и одетая. На ходу расчёсывая волосы, выбежала из комнаты в надежде успеть поймать Павла в столовой. Как бы не так.

\- Доброе утро, - встретил её Дмитрий. Он сидел один за большим столом, заканчивая завтрак. – А Пашка только что уехал. Я сам только попрощаться с ним успел.

\- Доброе утро, - ответила Ника.

Она слегка расстроилась, но не настолько, чтобы испортилось настроение. Павел обещал вернуться после обеда, это совсем скоро. Хотя Ника уже чувствовала, что скучает. После того, как Володя разрешил Павлу выходить и самостоятельно передвигаться по Солнечному, того стало не удержать в доме. Ника его понимала. Столько недель провести в темноте и не иметь возможности просто выйти на улицу – конечно, теперь он не может сидеть взаперти.

\- Он скоро приедет, не скучай, - угадал её мысли Дмитрий. – Хочешь, я с тобой побуду, пока ты завтракаешь?

Ника улыбнулась, отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Я пока не хочу есть. Спасибо.

У неё действительно не было аппетита. Мелькнуло в голове – как бы Димка не подумал, что она просто не хочет его компании. А с другой стороны – это, наверное, немножко правда. Ника избегала оставаться с ним наедине, хотя давно уже простила ему всё. Простила, но не забыла. Однажды сказанное до сих пор висело между ними, и они оба это ощущали. Особенно, наверное, Димка.

Ника вздохнула.

\- Я сейчас почту проверю, может, Рина написала. А потом хочу заехать к Володе. Поедешь со мной?

Почему-то очень приятно было видеть, как он улыбается в ответ.

 

Нет, Карина не написала. Зато…

«Получено сообщение с прикрепленным видеофайлом с неизвестного адреса. Вирусов не обнаружено. Хотите просмотреть сообщение и файл?»

Занятно. Кто бы это мог быть?

Ника дала команду для просмотра.

\- Здравствуйте, Ника Андреевна! - раздался в комнате незнакомый мужской голос. - Вы вряд ли меня знаете, по крайней мере, лично мы не знакомы.

Голос спокойный, дружелюбный, слегка даже расслабленный. Тембр сам по себе слух не режет, но есть в каждом звуке что-то неприятное. Тревожное…

\- Ника Андреевна, у меня для вас есть две новости, и обе вам не очень понравятся. Новость первая содержится в том видеоролике, который пришёл вместе с моим письмом. Прежде, чем вы его посмотрите, я расскажу, как мы его сняли. Вы знаете - я, Дмитрий и ваш Павел вместе служили на «Киплинге». Спросите как-нибудь их, помнят ли они Хана. С Индиго мы так и не расстались до конца. Скажите, вы ему всерьёз поверили, что он так же, как и вы, горевал о мнимой смерти Феникса? А зря поверили. Потому что ролик, который вы сейчас увидите, был снят именно его руками. Доказательства можете поискать в доме, вторая копия записи находится у него, вряд ли он с ней расстался. И ещё, прежде чем включится наш любительский фильм…

Ника ничего не понимала, но ей хотелось зажать уши, скомандовать «Стоп!». Однако этот странный вкрадчивый голос словно околдовал её. Она должна была понять. Димка, Димка, что ещё могло случиться?!

\- ...Вторая новость, Ника Андреевна, едва ли не веселее первой. И опять же - я без фактов не работаю. При случае спросите вашу подругу Карину, она подтвердит. Знаете ли вы, кто был Охотником, кто стрелял в вашего Феникса во время этой роковой прогулки по джунглям?

Ника замерла. Её сердце готово было разорваться, так сильно и часто оно начало биться. Ей снова казалось, что вокруг всё рушится. Это не могло быть правдой. То, что говорил этот тип, не могло быть правдой.

Димка – не мог!

Она не сразу поняла, что происходит на небольшом экранчике перед её глазами. Не сразу сообразила, что это подвал в доме Дэна. Единственное, что она поняла моментально – это Павел. И действие происходит до того, как они встретились в этом самом подвале.

Дальше всё воспринималось, как в тумане. Ника никогда не понимала этого выражения. А это вот так – когда всё мутное, в глазах двоится, в уши словно ваты набили, голова кружится, а встать невозможно, потому что в коленках тоже туман – ватный, вязкий, липкий. И крикнуть невозможно, в горле – тоже он. И невозможно отвести глаз. И сквозь этот туман в ушах доносится стон. Слабый, тихий, такой знакомый…

 

\- Ника, с тобой всё в порядке?

Она медленно подняла голову. Сообщение давно остановлено, экран погас. Но перед глазами всё ещё та картинка, от которой останавливается сердце. А в голове всё тот же гулкий туман. Но сквозь него пробился этот голос. Встревоженный, беспокойный.

\- Кто такой Хан? – Ника спросила это тихо, но так, что тот, за спиной, замер.

Она слышала в наступившей тишине его дыхание, неуверенное, мгновенно сбившееся с ритма.

\- Что? – тупо отозвался он, наконец.

\- Я спросила, кто такой Хан.

Ника медленно развернула кресло к Дмитрию, застывшему в нескольких шагах от двери. Его посеревшее лицо и расширенные глаза сказали ей, что она на верном пути. Он нервничает. Значит, она попала вопросом в точку. Значит…

\- Мы служили вместе.

Чего ты боишься, Дима? О чём ты думаешь? Какие варианты просчитываешь?

\- Когда ты его видел в последний раз?

Ника должна была услышать, увидеть его ответ. Соврёт или скажет правду?

\- Месяца полтора назад.

Какой у него странный голос. Он, правда, боится. И врёт, скорее всего.

\- Отдай мне кристалл с той записью.

Спокойно, только спокойно и уверенно. Пусть чувствует, что она всё знает. Господи, что – всё? Неужели это всё правда?! Димка, скажи, что не понимаешь, о чём я, скажи, что всё ложь.

Он молчит. Не шевелится. Смотрит на неё так, как будто она приставила ему нож к горлу. А может, так и есть? Скажи же хоть что-нибудь!

\- Отдай – мне – кристалл – с записью. – Как трудно чеканить слова вместо крика.

Неловкое, тяжёлое, непохожее на лёгкого во всём Димку движение – медленно поднимающаяся к застёгнутому карману куртки рука. Ника не верила своим глазам. Этот кристалл существует. Да, существует. Ядовитая гладкая тяжесть укладывается в её протянутую ладонь. Не хочу, не надо, Димка, это ведь не то, правда, не то ведь?!

Кристалл с ледяным стуком ложится в гнездо считывающего устройства. Воспроизведение.

Она отключила его через несколько секунд, едва успев понять, что Чернов говорил правду. Это копия. И она у Дмитрия. И он отчаянно боится. А ведь это ещё не всё.

\- Это ты стрелял в Пашу? – Ника снова повернулась к нему, заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза.

Нет, глаза не бегали, как она ожидала. Он тоже смотрел прямо на неё, но она знала, что это не от повышенной правдивости. Так смотрят обезьянки на удава, не в силах отвести взгляд, зная, что сейчас наступит конец. Молчание становилось невыносимым.

\- Да.

Всё. Это не укладывалось в голове. То, что он тогда ляпнул ей по телефону – это всё ерунда. Цветочки. То, что он сделал с Пашей – это… Этому просто не было названия. Она снова словно вживую увидела масляные глазки Чернова, услышала его гнусный голос, обращающийся к Дмитрию, и тот нестерпимо беспомощный стон любимого. Снова почувствовала горячие от лихорадки руки на своих плечах, снова ощутила невидящий взгляд родных, таких измученных глаз.

\- Ника… Послушай, я должен тебе объяснить, ты не думай…

Что? Мне - не думать? Что ты хочешь опять мне соврать?! Не приближайся!

\- Не трогай меня! – видимо, истеричные нотки в её голосе заставили Дмитрия остановиться. – Да, объясни мне! Объясни, как ты убивал его! Объясни, как ты стрелял, объясни, как бросил его умирать в этих треклятых джунглях!

Каждое «объясни!» летело в стоящего напротив Ники человека, как пущенный из пращи камень. И каждое попадало в цель…

 

…И каждое попадало в цель. Как объяснить то, чего не делал? И как объяснить то, что сделано? Хан, сволочь, неужели тебе было мало? Зачем ты прислал ей это? Ты же жить хотел! Я же найду тебя, тварь. И на этот раз у тебя нет больше защиты от меня. Я убью тебя. Найду, сейчас или чуть позже.

\- Объясни, как ты оказался у Дэна и чем вы там занимались с твоим дружком-мерзавцем! Объясни, как ты мог на это смотреть и как потом смог прийти к нему и снова играть в дружбу!

Не буду я ничего объяснять, Ника. Ты потом, может быть, сама поймёшь. Ты устала волноваться за него, и эта запись тебя просто убила. Прости, я ничего не буду говорить.

Зуммер вызова. Телефон. Нет, только не Пашка, пожалуйста… Не умолкает. Подожди, Ника. Сейчас я уйду.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Это Руслан. Фрог, - трясущийся от жира голос прилетел издалека, напоминая о том, что за стенами этой комнаты есть жизнь. – Ты велел позвонить, если я узнаю.

Хан.

\- Где он?! – в его вскрике выплеснулось столько ярости, что Ника отшатнулась, умолкнув на полуслове.

\- Кажется, я вовремя, - мгновенно сориентировался Фрог. – Так я могу рассчитывать на снисхождение?

\- Где он?! – из горла вырывается уже какое-то рычание.

\- Хорошо, хорошо! Не кричи только. Он вчера днём улетел на Каджеро. У меня есть его тамошний адрес.

\- Куда?! – это было слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой. – На Каджеро?

\- Да, у него там хата. Солнечный, гостевая зона, восьмой коттедж на Восточной аллее.

\- Восточная, восьмой… гостевая зона, - повторил Дмитрий вслух.

\- Да, верно. Мы в расчёте?

Язвительный резкий смех, вызванный дурацким вопросом, напугал Нику не меньше, чем Фрога на том конце канала, но сейчас Дмитрий просто не мог об этом беспокоиться.

\- Ну уж нет, жаба. Ты со мной никогда не рассчитаешься.

Он оборвал связь.

Тварь здесь. Он сам пришёл туда, где его легче всего достать. Что ж, Шер-Хан недобитый, молись. Охота объявляется открытой.

Дмитрий, забыв о Нике, резко развернулся и выскочил из комнаты.

 

Она некоторое время стояла неподвижно. Злость, обида, ненависть, только что бурлившие в ней, притихли, затаились в глубине груди. Эти рычащие реплики, этот блеск в его глазах, эта звериная стремительность движений, сменившая шоковую неподвижность – всё было так странно, так пугающе! Привычный, знакомый Димка исчез. Она никогда не представляла, что он тоже может быть таким. Кто - на Каджеро? Восточная аллея, восьмой коттедж.

Выбежать из дома, вскочить в сиденье скутера и рвануть в сторону гостевой зоны – это быстро. Ника ещё не очень понимала, зачем ей так нужно увидеть, куда рвётся Димка, но твёрдо знала, что это необходимо понять. Уже отъехав пару километров от дома, она сообразила, что на стоянке не хватало одного аппарата. Он тоже на скутере. Можно не успеть.

Ника прибавила мощности двигателя. Слава Богу, что она не первый раз на этой дороге и знает каждую кочку и каждый поворот. Она догонит его.

Она выехала на Восточную аллею как раз в тот момент, когда от восьмого коттеджа в сторону периметра рванул голубой скутер-вездеход, а следом за ним – лёгкий светлый скутер Дмитрия. Ника никогда не жаловалась на зрение. На вездеходе летел Хан – тот самый человек из записи, который только что чуть не убил её своим письмом. Ника, не останавливаясь, рванула за ними. Теперь она понимала, что должна увидеть и услышать то, что там будет.


	19. Chapter 19

### Глава 8

 

Хан знал, что Язва вернётся. Фрог позаботится об этом, получив его, Алекса, разрешение. И ожидание этого одновременно бодрит и успокаивает. Опасность со стороны расследования деятельности «Дианы» отступает на второй план - глупо, наверное, но сейчас это даже хорошо.

Устраивать драку в коттедже - фи, детство. Сейчас же набегут немногочисленные туристы, вызовут охрану, а это наверняка будет охрана Ревнёва… нет уж, встретятся они там, где будет удобно Хану. Для этого на дорожке наготове стоит скутер, все вещи собраны, остаётся только дождаться народного мстителя, увести его подальше в джунгли и спокойно с ним разобраться. Оттуда - или в Алмазный, или в Арзун… скорее последнее, в Алмазном сейчас опасно. А в Арзуне можно взять аэрокар и слинять на Второй материк, где ещё могли остаться люди Босса и улететь с планеты с ним. Или переждать трудное время и улететь потом.

Мысли прерывает приближающийся звук двигателя. Неужели пора? Пора, вон он несётся… Что ж, поехали.

Хан выкинул недокуренную сигарету и быстро, но не суетясь, подошёл к скутеру. Отлаженная машина включилась с пол оборота. Догоняй, Язва!

 

То ли легкий полуспортивный скутер действительно развивал большую скорость, то ли ярость Индиго подгоняла его, но он настиг Хана на просеке, километрах в десяти от города. Пока длилась эта гонка, он почти не думал, только одно билось в висках – убью сволочь.

Позади осталась боль клеветы, позади – чувство вины перед всеми, позади Феникс – прости, Пашка, это мой бой, я закончу его сам, - позади Ника. Есть только мерзкая тварь, пытающаяся сбежать, и он, Охотник.

Индиго вырвался вперёд, резко развернулся, и скутер встал поперёк дороги, вынуждая остановиться и Хана – его вездеход не мог взять такую высоту, чтобы перелететь препятствие. Индиго даже не вздрогнул, когда вездеход затормозил буквально в десяти сантиметрах от него. Он аккуратно поставил машину на выдвинувшуюся из корпуса опору и соскочил на пластобетонную дорогу.

Зелёные стены джунглей по обеим сторонам не укрывали от жарких лучей Сианы в зените. Хан поднял голову, взглянул сквозь светозащитные очки в небо. Индиго сделал шаг вперёд.

\- Погоди, щенок, - будничным голосом остановил его Хан. – Не думаешь же ты, что я совсем кретин?

Нет, не думаю. Ты мразь, но не кретин.

В лицо ему смотрел серебристый ствол боевого лазерного излучателя. Точно такого, как те, что служили им на «Киплинге».

\- Я знал, что ты придёшь, Дима, неужели я настолько туп, чтобы не просчитать этот вариант? Что, не нравятся мои сюрпризы?

Он говорил, не вставая с сиденья вездехода. В любое мгновение он мог выстрелить, надавить стартовую клавишу и сорваться с места, снося невесомый скутер. Но Индиго знал, что Хан не сделает этого, пока не скажет всё, что хочет. Хан любил разговоры.

\- Убью, тварь, - лаконично ответил он.

Хан рассмеялся своим приятным на слух, отвратительным смехом.

\- Из нас двоих излучатель у меня, Язва. А ты слишком торопился, чтобы захватить оружие.

 

Ника затормозила, едва заметив вдали их машины. Она понимала: хочешь услышать - подойди тихо. Она поставила скутер на обочине, надела перчатки и нырнула в редкие придорожные заросли, успев заметить, что Димка уже стоит на ногах, а Хан всё ещё на вездеходе. Она смотрела только вперёд, поэтому не заметила, как на другой стороне дороги, чуть позади, шевельнулись лианы, пропуская высокую мужскую фигуру, направлявшуюся туда же, куда и Ника.

 

\- Что он тебе сделал, Хан?

Язва изо всех сил старается держаться, но голос его выдаёт - как всегда. Он весь кипит. Судя по всему, беседа с Ревнёвой состоялась непосредственно перед этой встречей, а плохо скрытая ярость Язвы говорит о том, что ничем хорошим для него беседа эта не закончилась.

\- Что он мне сделал? - как ощутимо выделяется эта связка «он - мне».

Вопрос не то, чтобы совсем неожиданный, но к этому разговору Хан не готов.

Ты всерьёз спрашиваешь, да? Он - мне? Да ничего. В том-то и дело. Ничего. Он делал для всех всё, раздавал направо и налево улыбки, похлопывания по плечу, одобрительные взгляды, слова благодарности и похвалы. И только для меня у него оставался всегда спокойный равнодушный взгляд, и эта показушная дружелюбность. Плевать он хотел на меня, понимаешь?

Нет, не понимаешь. Ты и раньше-то не понимал, а сейчас тем более. Взгляд прыгает со ствола на моё лицо, оттуда на руку, сжимающую руль скутера, снова на ствол. Думаешь, выстрелю сейчас? Или планируешь, как выбить у меня из рук излучатель? Но ты ни черта не понимаешь.

\- Что он мог мне сделать, Дима? Просто… - вдруг хочется сказать это вслух. - Я не люблю, когда я к человеку со всей душой, а он отворачивается, как будто ему гадюку подсовывают.

\- Может, потому, что душа такая? – с готовностью отзывается этот щенок, и видно, что ему нравится ощущать чужой гнев. Нет, не доставлю тебе этого удовольствия. Тебе меня не разозлить сегодня.

\- Ничего. Моя душа при мне, Язва. А вот где теперь капитанские погоны, власть и слава?

На лице явственно проступает работа мысли. Доходит, а? А вот я тебя выведу сегодня из себя, Дима.

\- Ты.

\- Я. Неплохая каша заварилась тогда, верно? Всего несколько фраз, неточно переведённых, и такой эффект.

Неважно, что я тогда понятия не имел, чем всё закончится. Неважно, что последнее, что я хотел - это гробануть самого Лазарева. Тебе это знать незачем, Язва. Что случилось, то случилось.

\- А всё потому, что Феникс твой излишне самоуверен. Не слушал советов Чернова - а кто такой Чернов, чтобы его слушать, - оставил этого тугодума трусливого на месте, которое мог бы занять и я, с большей пользой для дела. И вот вам результат.

Работа мысли на лице продолжается. Видно, как жажда сложить паззл борется с желанием броситься в драку.

\- А сафари это, Хан? Неужели плевок в душу стоит жизни?

Ну да. Знал бы ты, как я старался вывернуться, чтобы этот плевок стоил жизни тебе, а не ему. Но слугой двух господ не все могут работать. Увы, я не Труффальдино.

Медленно закипает холодная, бешеная ярость. Это плохо, руки начинает вести, излучатель вздрагивает, но Язва этого уже не замечает, ему не до ствола.

\- Этот цирк был имени тебя. Феникс тут ни при чём. Я для тебя старался, я всё сделал - урс этот подсадной, аптечка-некомплект, прививка невколотая, я всё сделал, чтоб ты сдох в любом случае. Я из шкуры вон лез, чтобы Жертвой пошёл ты, но ты сдрейфил, выбрал, что попроще. Конечно, ты его выследил, конечно, ты его догнал. Скажи, что ты не понимал, за кем идёшь, и я плюну тебе в наглую рожу! - тихо, только не кричи. - Ты его гнал, всё равно что с собаками за ним шёл, и ничего, ни ноги, ни руки не дрогнули. Небось, до последнего сам от себя прятался, гнал мысли - что же тебя ведёт так уверенно за посторонним пацаном по джунглям.

Язва бледнеет, наклоняет голову, будто забодать хочет, но смотрит в глаза, взгляд не опускает. Как кролик на удава.

\- У тебя все тормоза отказали, только о своей шлюшке и думал. Кстати, знаешь, как она в эти долги влезла? Нет, Фрог сам не додумался бы, он при упоминании твоего друга терял волю и соображалку. Я его понимаю, там есть чего бояться. Только не мне. Ты хоть сейчас соображаешь, кто на вас этот долг навесил?

Глаза под спутанными чёрными прядями вспыхивают.

\- Ты.

Других слов не находится, да? Паззл складывается. Теперь он понимает. Да, я. Всё я. И даже чуть больше, чем всё. Вот он, момент, чтобы закончить исповедь.

\- А как тебе понравилась твоя шлюшка? Она не рассказывала, почему её так шарахает от тебя?

Глаза расширяются, из карих превращаются в чёрные, несмотря на яркий свет Сианы. Не доходит, но уже настораживает. «Не смей о ней говорить, ублюдок» - не надо быть телепатом, чтобы прочитать эту мысль.

\- О, ты себе не представляешь, что она могла бы тебе позволить с собой сделать. Твои фантазии в сексе так далеко не заходят, щенок. А она бы могла… Она и позволяла. Тебе. Ты за месяц смог сделать так, что её жаркое чувство к тебе превратилось в страх, ужас, ненависть. И хотя на самом деле были всего лишь реон и я, для неё всё это был ты. Мы с реоном постарались сделать этот месяц незабываемым для твоей крошки. И она его никогда не забудет.

Из груди вырывается неуместный, но неудержимый смех.

\- Между прочим, она такое умеет, что я только диву давался. Ты затейник, Дима, хоть и щенок, так её надрессировал. А как она извивалась подо мной! Ей нравилось, когда я её бил. Ты никогда не пробовал это с ней? А она бы позволила тебе. Она всё время тебя звала. А мне и так нравилось. Пусть хоть папой римским называет, лишь бы ноги раздвигала.

Выстрелить он не успевает, потому что слишком внезапно к щенку возвращается способность соображать и двигаться. И быстро двигаться. Язва сбивает его с вездехода, и пару минут они молча возят друг друга по пыльному пластобетону. Никто не может взять верх. Язва слишком разъярён, чтобы победить, но эта же ярость придаёт ему бешеных сил.

Щенок превратился в волка, - мелькает в голове отстранённая оценивающая мысль. Приходится забыть всё, что ещё хочется сказать, становится не до разговоров, слишком неожиданен этот натиск, слишком сильными оказываются эти руки. Волк может и горло перегрызть…

 

…Убить. Придавить к земле, сжать пальцы на горле этой гадины, заставить его хрипеть и извиваться, почувствовать, как уходит пакостная субстанция, которую эта тварь называет своей жизнью. Убей, сделай то, что должен!

\- Димка! – этот голос ворвался в сознание издалека, заглушая внутренний крик, взывающий к мести. – Димка, не делай этого!

Прохладные руки на его, останавливающие, успокаивающие, умоляющие.

Он поднял глаза, всё ещё замутнённые яростью, и на секунду ему показалось, что это не человек. Развевающиеся волосы, пронизанные светом, огромные глаза и этот голос.

Ника. И глаза такие от страха. За него?

\- Не делай этого, пожалуйста, не надо. Давай уйдём отсюда, я прошу тебя! Отпусти…

Индиго разжал пальцы, выпуская хрипящего раздавленного Хана. Медленно поднялся, Ника тут же ухватилась за его руку. Он перевёл дыхание.

\- Ника, он…

\- Я всё слышала, Димка, он мерзавец, но не убивай, ты не должен, только не ты! Поедем отсюда.

Она с силой тащила его в сторону города, не сразу сообразив, что его скутер так и остался стоять поперёк дороги.

Дмитрий осторожно высвободился, вернулся к машине, не глядя на сипящего под ногами врага, взялся за руль, попытался успокоить дрожь в руках, ещё не отошедших от ощущения человеческого горла в ладонях.

\- Щенок… - просипел Хан, не делая попыток подняться. – Сопляк, пацифист!

\- Какая же ты мразь, - вдруг звонко сказала Ника.

Индиго видел, что она уже пришла в себя, и чувствовал, как ей трудно сдержаться, чтобы самой не броситься на Хана. Ну уж нет.

Он поспешно довёл скутер до Ники, обнял её одной рукой, увлекая прочь. Против ожиданий, она подчинилась, пошла рядом, касаясь его бока плечом и не отстраняясь. Они больше не обернулись назад. Для них этот бой закончился.

 

***

 

\- Володя, а где ребята?

Со второго этажа спустился Ревнёв, озабоченно оглядываясь, как будто кто-то из молодёжи мог прятаться от него в нишах стен холла.

Аристов невольно огляделся сам, оторвавшись от чтения.

\- Павел в Алмазном, обещал вернуться к обеду. Диму я только в столовой видел, за завтраком, а Ника… должно быть, у себя.

\- Да нет наверху ни её, ни Дмитрия, - досадливо сказал Ревнёв.

\- Ну, устали ребята в доме сидеть, поехали прокатиться, - предположил Аристов, возвращаясь к чтению.

\- Я сам устал тут сидеть.

Его оборвал звук приближающегося скутера – не одного, кажется, двух. Ревнёв, не договорив, быстро подошёл к окну.

\- О, вот они, - с видимым облегчением произнёс он. – Ника и Дмитрий.

Ребята оставили скутеры и почти бегом направились в сторону от главного входа.

\- Похоже, они не собираются к нам заглянуть.

\- Надо будет Паше сообщить. Его невеста слишком много времени проводит с его другом, - усмехнулся Аристов.

Ревнёв резко обернулся, и Аристов замотал головой под осуждающим взглядом:

\- Я пошутил, пошутил!

 

***

 

По дороге они не разговаривали. Ветер свистел в ушах, и перекрикивать его было совершенно невозможно. Да и не хотели они сейчас разговаривать. Дмитрий ещё не остыл от только что оборвавшейся драки, ещё не ушла ненависть, переполнявшая душу, ещё не оставило сожаление о несостоявшемся последнем ударе. Убить, вышибить остатки склизкой омерзительной жизни из этого паука, чтобы он больше не отравлял воздух своим ядовитым дыханием. Однако горячая буря эмоций всё же медленно отступала, её уносил бьющий в лицо ветер. И на смену этой буре приходило тяжёлое понимание – что же этот ублюдок только что наговорил. Почему, зачем она оказалась там и почему не позволила ему сделать это благое для всех дело? Ведь он видел, чувствовал, как бьётся в её глазах та же ярость, что и в нём самом, при виде Хана. Почему?

Впереди показался периметр города.

Ника сбросила скорость скутера, Дмитрий последовал её примеру.

\- Дима, нам надо поговорить, - сказала она, не глядя в его сторону. – До того, как мы увидим Пашу.

 

В доме они прошли через один из боковых входов, чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем, прямо в жилое крыло. Ника затащила Дмитрия в первую попавшуюся свободную комнату, и, не предлагая присесть, развернулась к нему лицом.

\- Объясняй! – потребовала она. – Это правда, что на самом деле ничего не было?

\- Правда, - устало кивнул он. – Это была убедительная инсценировка. Пашка валялся без сознания, только поэтому Хану всё и удалось провернуть безнаказанно, иначе бы он в том подвале и сдох, наверное.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Что без сознания? Да, уверен.

Ника вздохнула. Её потихоньку начало отпускать дикое напряжение, которое держало её с момента, как она открыла это чудовищное послание. Одновременно с тем, как она расслаблялась, накатила дрожь. Её стало трясти так сильно, что пришлось шагнуть к окну и вцепиться рукой в раму, чтобы хоть немного сдержать собственное тело. Она закрыла глаза и ткнулась лбом в прозрачный пластик. Он ничего не помнит. Не знает. Какое счастье!

Неожиданно тёплые ладони коснулись её плеч, сжали, впитывая нервные сотрясения, вбирая медленно покидающий её ужас, успокаивая. Она хотела упрямо вывернуться, ведь это же Димка, человек, которого ещё недавно она была готова стереть в порошок… за что? И одновременно она не хотела, чтобы эти руки оставляли её.

\- Ника, Пашка ничего не знает. Он не смог бы притворяться, врать, что всё нормально - тебе, мне… он сам бы нашёл Хана и снес бы ему башку, если бы знал. Ты успокойся. Он не знает. И мы ему не скажем.

Ника всё-таки вывернулась, и он тут же опустил руки, как будто испугавшись того, что посмел только что её коснуться.

\- Мы не скажем! – требовательно глядя ему в глаза, повторила она. – Никогда. Потому что даже если он и знает, ему не нужно знать, что мы - тоже!

Дмитрий кивнул. А потом неожиданно спросил:

\- Зачем ты помешала мне?

Она непонимающе моргнула.

\- Ещё немного, и от этой твари осталось бы мокрое место. Зачем ты помешала?

Ника отвернулась к окну.

\- Я слышала почти всё, что он говорил. Он… он хуже, чем ты говоришь. Я не понимаю, как такую мерзость вообще земля носит. Но ведь носит. Ты хотел его убить. Ты имел право и мог это сделать.

\- Мог, - эхом отозвался он.

\- Но это было бы ошибкой. Не ты. Не сейчас, - Ника повернулась обратно к Дмитрию и умоляюще посмотрела ему в глаза. – Димка, я правда не могу объяснить. Но ты не должен был делать этого. Ты не убийца.

Последние слова она произнесла твёрдо, решительно, с нажимом – словно сметаявсё то, что кричала ему два часа назад, стоя почти на этом самом месте. И он её понял.

\- Спасибо, Ника. – Несколько секунд он молчал, словно прислушиваясь к ощущению, которое подарили ему эти её слова, а потом решительно сделал шаг назад, словно отдаляясь от неё. – Ты сказала, что слышала почти всё.

\- Всё, - теперь её очередь была работать эхом.

\- Но он не всё рассказал. Ты знаешь, я приходил к нему за этой записью. Тогда он и отдал мне копию и рассказал, где Пашку искать. Но я не смог выбить из него оставшееся.

\- Да, но ты не мог знать…

\- Я знал, что запись осталась у него. Просто я не смог. Я не убийца, я вообще ни на что не способен. Так что ты зря меня прощаешь.

Ника закрыла глаза. Как она от всего этого устала! Сейчас ей безумно захотелось, чтобы этот поток откровений иссяк. Скорее бы вернулся Паша! После всего, что на неё свалилось, после всего, что она узнала, ей нужно увидеть его, услышать спокойный голос с родной хрипотцой и заглянуть в его глаза, чтобы убедиться - с ним всё в порядке, он ничего не помнит, не знает.

\- Дима, пожалуйста, не надо больше ничего говорить, отпусти меня. Я не могу больше думать обо всём этом.

Он торопливо отступил в сторону, как будто до этого загораживал ей выход.

\- Прости. Я так был рад, что мы снова нормально разговариваем, что совершенно не подумал о тебе. Только помни – он по глазам читает. Так что не ври, просто не говори всего. Пусть узнает про Ритку, про драку, этого будет достаточно. Иди.

Она с облегчением повернулась, чтобы выйти, уже открыла дверь и сделала шаг. Но тут за её спиной Дмитрий, как ей показалось, взмахнул руками, и она невольно обернулась на движение.

Дверь плавно закрылась, так и не выпустив её в коридор.

Ника осторожно вернулась к нему, но он, кажется, этого не заметил. Трудно заметить бесшумно передвигающегося человека, если у тебя лицо закрыто обеими руками, и ты уверен, что в комнате остался один. Даже если ты эмпат.

Она почувствовала, что едва не сделала ещё одну ошибку, снова оставив его одного. Осторожно коснулась его ладоней, ощутила, как он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Взялась за его руки, с некоторым усилием отвела их в стороны, тревожно заглянула в лицо снизу вверх. Ничего. Сухие блестящие глаза, крепко сжатые губы и вернувшаяся на уже привычное место суровая морщинка между бровей.

\- Я в порядке, - предупреждая её вопрос, быстро сказал он. – Иди, не волнуйся, я просто тоже устал.

\- Нет. Не обманывай. Ты хотел мне что-то ещё сказать. Говори.

Горячий взгляд обжег карим пламенем.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь это слышать?

\- А ты уверен, что хочешь рассказывать? – парировала она.

\- Да.

\- Так говори.

Он снова отступил на шаг, как будто издалека ему было легче, и произнёс:

\- Я получил эту запись и адрес, где меня ждал Хан. Я не мог не прийти к нему. Ты сейчас понимаешь, что я чувствовал. А ведь я тогда ещё считал, что Феникс мёртв. Но это ты тоже понимаешь. Он сказал мне, что Пашка у него и что он готов его выпустить, если я сделаю то, что он хочет...

Ника слушала сбивчивый рассказ, не решаясь прервать. Она чувствовала, что Димка говорит это впервые, что она первый и, возможно, последний человек, который это слышит. Она не могла его остановить, хотя ей было не менее тяжело слушать, чем ему - говорить.

От картины, которая рисовалась из его слов, у неё перехватило дыхание.

\- Зачем, Дима? - вырвалось у неё, когда он замолчал. - Зачем так? Неужели это был единственный выход?

Уже спросив, она поняла, что это был один из самых неправильных сейчас вопросов. Однако он ответил. Не сразу, но уверенно.

\- Да. Для меня - да.

В наступившем молчании он сделал шаг назад и сел на диванчик у стены.

Ника осталась стоять. В её голове прокручивалась только что описанная сцена. Если бы там был Паша, этот подонок уже через четверть часа, выплёвывая собственные зубы, рассказывал бы - и где на самом деле находится раненый, и собственный адрес, и пароль своего почтового ящика, и где найти все копии записи, и номера счетов с его грязными деньгами и все скелеты из своих шкафов. Димка тоже мог бы всё это сделать. Физически. Но Димка не был Фениксом.

\- Хан - сволочь, - вдруг произнёс Дмитрий, не поднимая головы. - Но он знал, что делал. Он знал, что я готов расшибиться, только чтобы не навредить Пашке больше, чем я уже это сделал. Он сказал две вещи, которые я сам никогда не признал бы, даже мысленно.

Ника снова хотела остановить, не надо... Но промолчала.

\- Он сказал, что я использую эту ситуацию для принесения себя в жертву. Для искупления своих грехов. И он был прав. Был другой выход, был. Но я его не принял. Опять заигрался.

Ника шумно вдохнула внезапно ставший как будто очень горячим воздух. Ничего себе, игры...

\- А ещё он сказал, что понимает, как можно гордиться таким другом, как Пашка. И как можно его любить.

О, это Ника понимала ничуть не хуже.

\- Я чуть не погубил человека, которого люблю больше всех, - почти шёпотом сказал Дмитрий. - Я никогда раньше не понимал, насколько это так. Я мешал ему жить, я впутывал его в дурацкие истории, я злил его, смеялся над ним и с ним вместе, мы вытаскивали друг друга из таких передряг, когда казалось, что это финиш, и мы уже не выберемся. Я так привык к его присутствию в моей жизни, что почти перестал понимать, как он для меня важен. Мне нужно было убить его, чтобы это понять. Вот чего я никогда себе не прощу.

Ника стояла неподвижно и только стискивала пальцы. Она уже не стремилась уйти, она не могла сейчас бросить Димку - сейчас, когда он так раскрылся, когда доверил ей свои самые тайные страхи, сомнения и те чувства, которые не давали ему свободно жить. Она вспомнила, как пару часов назад в этой самой комнате швыряла ему в лицо жестокие, злые обвинения и не удивлялась - почему он не защищается. Тогда ей казалось это правильным. Теперь она понимала - самое ужасное заключалось в том, что ему это тоже казалось правильным. Кажется и сейчас. Но это не правильно и не справедливо! Димка говорит верно некоторые вещи. Да, он своим легкомыслием и беспечностью приносил неприятности и себе, и Паше, но это же не стоит тех страданий, которые он перенёс, расплачиваясь за свои ошибки! Она уже осознала, поняла, что в случившемся здесь, на Каджеро, Димка виноват не больше, чем сам Паша. И что то наказание, которое он себе сам назначил, не без помощи этого ублюдка, Хана, непомерно велико и несправедливо.

\- Всё это закономерно, - словно откликаясь на её мысли, сказал Дмитрий. - Хан снова был прав. Я долго не понимал, что со мной происходит, а он понял всё с самого начала.

\- О чём ты? – изумилась она.

Он долго молчал, так долго, что ей показалось - передумал, но он всё же сказал:

\- Я ведь действительно люблю его. И для него готов сделать всё, что угодно. Насколько всё, я сам не понимал, пока Хан не помог. Я не знаю, что это, Ника. Но так нельзя. Если бы сам Пашка узнал…

\- Глупый мальчик. Разве можно стыдиться любви?

Он ожидал услышать что угодно, только не эти слова. Ника прочла это во вскинутом на неё непонимающем взгляде. Она сделала два шага и опустилась на пол, так, чтобы её лицо оказалось на одном уровне с его. Протянула руку и нежно убрала упавшую на его лоб смоляную прядь волос, заглянула прямо в глаза.

\- Ты не можешь его не любить. Он тебе больше, чем друг, больше, чем брат, и ты ему - тоже. Я знаю, потому что он сам так говорил. И потому, что я не слепая. Я с самого начала чувствовала, как много вы друг для друга значите. И в том, что это больше дружбы и ближе кровного родства, нет ничего ужасного, - Ника перевела дыхание и продолжила, пристально глядя ему в глаза, стараясь, чтобы ни одно её слово не ускользнуло от его понимания, донести до него не только сами слова, но и все свои чувства, всё, что она долго растила в себе, и чем теперь хотела наполнить его опустошённое сердце, вернуть его к жизни, доказать, что он лучше, выше, чище, чем ему кажется. Она говорила то, что никогда раньше не произносила вслух, но что жило в ней всегда.

\- Любовь - это то, чем мы живём. И у неё нет различий для мужчин, женщин, старых, молодых, красавцев и уродов. Она может быть взаимной и неразделённой, духовно-платонической или возвышенно-сексуальной, нежной и кроткой или буйной и всепоглощающей... Любовь во всех её проявлениях - высшее чувство, данное людям, это сила, которая держит этот мир, которая даёт жизнь. И если она коснулась тебя, ты становишься больше, чем мужчина или женщина. Неважно, кого ты любишь, неважно, что думают другие, непонимающие. Нет ничего, что может унизить и растоптать любовь.

Ника замолчала. Дмитрий не шелохнулся, но его горящие глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от её лица, пока она говорила и потом, когда она замолчала.

\- Ты думаешь, Пашка тоже это понимает? – тихо спросил он.

Ника улыбнулась, впервые за этот день легко и свободно.

\- Конечно. Даже не сомневайся, - она не стала подавлять внезапно вспыхнувшее желание и с удовольствием растрепала отросшие чёрные кудри. - И ещё. Он тоже любит тебя, глупый мальчишка.

 

 

Хан сидел на дороге. Воздух с жутковатым присвистыванием входил в лёгкие. Несмотря на боль во всём теле, на несколько шатающихся зубов и с трудом восстанавливаемое дыхание, он улыбался. Индиго не сделал этого. Слабак. Баба остановила. Да и не убил бы ты, сопляк. Вся твоя ярость выеденного яйца не стоит.

\- Сопляк, - сипло произнёс он вслух и медленно поднялся на ноги. Где-то тут валялся излучатель. Куда его этот гадёныш отбросил? Левее… ещё левее…

Еще левее на дороге обнаружились высокие ботинки егеря, надетые на ноги, судя по размеру, высокого и крупного человека. Излучатель лежал на притоптанной траве точно за ним. Человек стоял неподвижно и молчал. Как будто ждал.

Хан медленно поднял голову и встретил знакомый взгляд, в котором сейчас не было ни привычного сонного равнодушия, ни непробиваемого спокойствия. Только холод и ненависть.

\- Салют, Дэн, - автоматически сказал Хан, лихорадочно прикидывая, как можно избежать стычки. Что ему нужно? Что он видел? И что знает?

\- Салют, Алик, - и низкий голос на этот раз звучит не лениво-тягуче, а так же жёстко и холодно, как смотрят глаза. – Смотрю, прогулка была весёлой?

Хан не ответил. Вездеход тоже за широкой спиной вновь прибывшего. Чтоб ты сдох, Язва! Излучатель нужно достать любой ценой. С Дэном голыми руками он точно не справится. Особенно с таким Дэном. По спине пробежали непривычные мурашки. Да, это был страх. Ты боишься, Хан.

\- Это ищешь? – Дэн мимолётным движением, не глядя, ногой зашвырнул излучатель ещё дальше в траву. – Не понадобится. У меня нет оружия.

\- Слушай, Строганов, что тебе надо? – Хан тянул время, чувствуя, как медленно, но всё-таки восстанавливаются силы после атаки Язвы. - Давай разойдёмся по-хорошему. Я тебе не враг, ты же знаешь.

Дэн усмехнулся одними губами и кивнул.

\- О, я-то знаю. Ну, хорошо, раз ты хочешь передохнуть – валяй, мне тоже неинтересно давить полусдохшую крысу.

\- Благородный, да? – не удержался Хан. – Тебе ли говорить о благородстве, чистильщик? Сколько людей ты убил за последний год?

\- Это мои грехи и мои проблемы, - на лице Дэна не дрогнул ни один мускул. – А к тебе у меня большой счёт, Хан. И за это, кстати, тоже.

Дэн сделал вперёд шаг, другой, и Хан невольно попятился, припадая на подвёрнутую в предыдущей стычке ногу.

\- То, что я оказался тут – только моя вина, хотя если бы не ты, я служил бы по-прежнему на «Киплинге», но мы забудем это. Однако ты подставил и Феникса. А главное - из-за твоего эгоизма и мелочной мстительности погибли люди. И наши ребята, и женщины с детьми, - Дэн остановился. - Только потому, что ты зарвался.

Хан рассмеялся. Смех рассыпался, как металлические шарики по асфальту. Как же ему самому не понравился этот смех!

\- Кто подсказал? Или сам додумался? Нет, это вряд ли. Не с твоими мозгами так резво соображать, тугодум. А чем докажешь, что всё это - я? И что ж ты раньше молчал, когда вашего Феникса пинали по всем статьям?

\- А потом ты заманил Индиго и Феникса с этой охотой, которая им обоим дорогого стоила, - не слушая его, продолжил Дэн. - Я сейчас не хотел мешать Индиго, это было его право, но он не довёл дело до конца.

\- Да, этот слабак не смог бы. А ты сможешь, Дэн? – Хан отступил ещё на пару шагов. – Ты ведь профи, не то, что этот пацифист слюнявый, да?

Дэн молча наклонил голову, соглашаясь. Он явно не собирался больше разговаривать. По напрягшимся плечам и слегка изменившемуся выражению его лица Хан понял, что сейчас начнётся. И в эту же секунду взгляд упал на траву, в которой запуталась толстая, почти прямая суковатая ветка. Больше ничего подходящего вокруг не оказалось, поэтому он дождался, когда противник ринется вперёд, и тут же ушёл в сторону, ныряя в траву. Рука сжала нагретое жаркой Сианой дерево – о счастье, ветка была не высохшая и хрупкая, а прочная, почти живая, и тяжёлая. Хан перекатился обратно на дорогу, вскочил на ноги, сделал несколько пробных взмахов и выпадов. Как по нему растили дубинку! Боль в повреждённом ребре уползла куда-то глубоко, не до неё стало, ноющие руки вспоминали технику владения этим оружием, с каждым мигом всё больше привыкая к нему. Забыт Язва, забыто пугающее только что чувство неизбежного поражения, голова мыслит спокойно и ясно, у него есть преимущество, и он его использует. Кроме того, Дэн всегда был слишком медлителен, и его движения можно предугадать. Хан никогда не дрался с ним, но часто наблюдал за его спаррингами с другими.

Дэн, казалось, не обратил внимания на палку. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел Хану прямо в глаза. Как удав – мелькнуло в голове Хана. Но меня хрен загипнотизируешь.

Он собрался и резко бросился вперёд.

Хрустнула кость, и острая боль в правой руке ослепила на несколько секунд. Он смог не упасть, а остановиться, стоя на одном колене и прижимая к груди сломанную руку. Снова резануло ребро, напоминая о предыдущем поединке.

\- Ты за этот год стал быстрее, Дэн, - всё ещё пытаясь прогнать огненную пелену боли перед глазами, прохрипел Хан. Он не мог промолчать, чтобы противник не думал, что всё кончено. – Я это учту.

\- Учти, учти, - у Дэна даже дыхание не сбилось. – И ещё учти – моё благородство выдохлось. Или ты встаёшь, и мы продолжаем, или я просто так сверну тебе шею.

А положение изменилось, прикинул Хан. Вездеход теперь позади него, и если бы оставались силы, и так не кружилась голова от боли, он смог бы уйти. Но бежать, чтобы быть пойманным в ту же секунду за шиворот? Нет.

Хан снова рассмеялся всё тем же перекатывающимся смехом. И начал подниматься. Потому что не мог позволить Дэну вытирать о себя ноги. Странно, но страх так и не вернулся. Остались только боль и ненависть. И то, что можно было назвать гордостью.

\- Добивай, - скомандовал он, вложив в это слово всё презрение и ехидство, которые у него оставались. - Ты ведь привычный. Это твоя профессия.

Удар в челюсть слева всё-таки сбил его с ног. Когда он снова открыл глаза, пытаясь сориентироваться в кружащейся вокруг реальности, Дэн стоял над ним, перекидывая из руки в руку дубинку.

\- Да, это давно моя специальность. Но я впервые это сделаю бесплатно и с удовольствием.

Хан плюнул ему в ноги кровавым сгустком, не попал и тихо выругался. Дэн не обратил на это внимания.

\- Димка и не должен был тебя прикончить - не его это дело. Это моё…

Он не договорил, прислушиваясь к чему-то неясному.

Хруст веток, шум листвы, рвущихся лиан, тяжёлый топот, неясный рёв, стремительно приближающийся - и тут на просеку вывалилось огромное нечто. Хан, только начавший подниматься, замер на месте. Дэн медленно повернулся, открывая спину, но Хан сейчас был не в состоянии думать о драке.

Огромное создание, порождение чужой природы, застыло посреди просеки метрах в пяти от людей, присев на задние лапы, уродливую пародию на конечности земных кенгуру - мощные и вооружённые длинными когтями. Передние лапы животного, длинные и не уступающие задним в мощности, опирались о землю. Когти на них были короче, но сам вес лапы позволил бы этой твари свалить того же Дэна с одного ленивого взмаха.

Жуткая морда не была похожа ни на одну виденную Ханом до сих пор. Обилие клыков с капающей с них то ли слюной, то ли пеной, непроницаемые чёрные глазки. Один глаз. Второй был то ли выбит, то ли выколот. Длинный заживший шрам пересекал морду от глаза до пасти. Шерсть зверя росла по туловищу ужасающе неравномерно. Лохматые клочки неровных тёмных волосков разбросаны по сероватой шкуре, создавая иллюзию то ли дряхлости, то ли изувеченности.

В общем и целом существо производило просто омерзительное впечатление. Омерзительное и опасное. И этот ужасный запах...

\- Урс! - вполголоса сказал Дэн, не оборачиваясь.

Хан вздрогнул. Точно. Он видел этого «красавца» на голограммах, но изображение оказалось просто бледным подобием реальности. Одно дело - брезгливо рассматривать миниатюрный снимок, другое – видеть живого монстра рядом с собой. Урс был на голову выше даже рослого Дэна. И вот с таким встречался Феникс в своём последнем походе. Хан почувствовал совершенно неуместное восхищение - нет, всё-таки, Феникс настоящий зверь. Справиться с таким чудовищным хищником в одиночку почти голыми руками практически невозможно. Дэн, похоже, думал о том же самом. Он мельком обернулся, окинув взглядом замершего Хана и дорогу позади него, вездеход вдали. Да, на его месте Хан сделал бы то же самое.

Куда Дэн тогда зашвырнул излучатель? Если выставить мощность на максимум, можно попытаться уложить монстра. Чёрт, а ведь излучатель остался за урсом. Вон то место, где он подобрал дубинку, а излучатель чуть дальше. Не судьба.

Приглушённое жуткое рычание заставило его переключить внимание на чудовище.

\- Уходи, - вдруг произнёс Дэн.

\- Что?!

\- Уходи, - Дэн уже отвернулся обратно, к начавшему подниматься зверю. - Он уже сталкивался с человеком. Он сейчас нападёт. Вдвоём не уйти.

И тут урс прыгнул. Сильные задние лапы буквально катапультировали тяжёлое тело вперёд. Рёв хищника оглушил Хана, он буквально откатился назад, отчаянно стремясь оказаться дальше от чудовища. Снова зацепил сломанную руку, снова искры из глаз.

Дэн встретил летящую на него тушу на острие палки. Конечно, удержать вес животного он не смог, да и не стремился. Он упал на спину, перекидывая зверя через себя. Урс по-обезьяньи ловко перевернулся и оказался стоящим между ним и Ханом, на которого хищник не обратил никакого внимания. Потому что это именно Дэн только что ранил его своим примитивным оружием.

 

Урс снова встретил человека, и снова тот причинил ему боль. Животное не злилось - оно было разъярено.

 

Дэн сумел удержать в руках окровавленную палку. Кровь урса была не красной, а тёмно-бурой, и на зеленоватой древесине выглядела просто грязью. Но рана оказалась лёгкой, она даже не стесняла движения зверя. Тот снова упёрся в землю передними лапами и приготовился к новой атаке. Теперь за мощным туловищем Хан не мог видеть Дэна. Он видел только длинный голый хвост урса, неприятно гибкий и подвижный. Хвост на напрягшемся теле жил, казалось, самостоятельной жизнью, извивался и хлестал зверя по серой спине и бокам.

Все хищники с хвостами одинаково готовятся к прыжку, отстраненно подумал Хан, и тут урс пригнулся и бросился в ноги Дэну, стремясь сбить его на землю и подмять под себя.

 

У него это почти получилось, но с этим человеком было справиться также трудно, как и с тем, первым. Сопротивление, с которым хищник встретился, только обозлило его ещё больше. Огромные когтистые лапы рвали землю и воздух, но добраться до человека, который оказался почти вплотную прижатым к его туловищу, не могли. Урс не мог в силу строения лап, как медведь, сжать жертву в смертельных объятиях, он мог сражаться только на некотором расстоянии. Сейчас он уже осознал свою ошибку и пытался выбросить противника из-под себя.

 

Хан с трудом оторвался от созерцания боя. Участвовать в нём он не стремился. Он обернулся и посмотрел в сторону словно поджидающего его вездехода. Сделал в его сторону пару неверных шагов, стараясь не обращать внимания на рёв и жутковатые звуки борьбы позади. Сейчас всё это как будто осталось где-то в параллельном мире. Был мир с дорогой, вездеходом и самим Ханом, в котором его главной задачей оставалось не свалиться на полпути к цели, и был мир, в котором рычал и безумствовал огромный чужой зверь, где боролся за свою жизнь человек, которого Хан сам только что хотел убить.

Да не только за свою, - вдруг подумалось ему устало. Если урс победит, то он будет следующим. Дойти до машины он может и не успеть.

Хан остановился. Конечно, он не успеет. И Дэн не справится. Один – не справится. Он нехотя повернулся назад.

Удивительно, но драка всё ещё продолжалась. И как ни странно, урс двигался значительно медленнее и явно стал слабеть. Бурая кровь грязными пятнами заливала траву, смешиваясь с алыми потёками.

И вдруг перед глазами блеснула серебристая молния. Излучатель лежал в испачканной траве в десяти шагах от него. А урс и Дэн откатились далеко в сторону – ещё шагов на пять. Хан не успел изумиться неизвестно откуда взявшимся силам, но эти десять шагов он преодолел почти мгновенно – насколько это было возможно. Какое счастье, что левой рукой он действовал так же свободно, как и правой, которая сейчас висела плетью и помочь никак не могла. Передвинуть регулятор мощности на максимум оказалось одной рукой не так уж легко, но он справился.

В той реальности, где Хан боролся с неподдающимся рычажком, прошла вечность. Он поднял голову, и в него ворвался тот параллельный, дикий стремительный мир с запахом крови, полный ненависти, злобы и бешеного рёва зверя-убийцы. Хан как будто проснулся. Рука привычно сжала оружие.

Бой подходил к концу. Оба - человек и хищник - уже находились на пределе своих сил. Это слышалось во всё слабеющем рычании урса, в слабом вскрике Дэна, которого Хан так и не видел за тушей зверя. Сделав ещё два шага, он оказался почти рядом со сцепившимися в яростной схватке врагами. Животное и человек. Оба его враги. Оба смертельно опасны. А ведь заряда аккумулятора хватит на них вместе. Один мощный, направленный под правильным углом выстрел, и луч прошьёт обоих.

Он поднял руку с излучателем, взяв на прицел сплетённый клубок тел на траве. Можно было нажать клавишу пускателя и избавиться от обоих сразу. Давай, Хан! Это так просто!

Рычание. То ли урса, то ли Дэна. А в ушах звенит «Уходи!». Уходи… А ведь Дэн мог бы уйти сам. Тогда он ещё был цел и невредим и спокойно мог в три прыжка оказаться у вездехода.

…Переворот. Дэн оказался на ногах, но урс одним движением передней лапы смел его обратно на землю, на обочину дороги.

…Несколько мгновений тогда, ещё перед боем, – и он был бы недосягаем для монстра. Вездеход развивает максимальную скорость за десять секунд. Но Дэн остался и принял чудовище на себя. Возможно, у него на то были свои причины. Однако он дал шанс спастись другому человеку, раненому и обессиленному. Своему врагу. А теперь, похоже, ситуация изменилась. Но враг по-прежнему – враг. Хан напрягся, стараясь унять нервную усталую дрожь.

Дэн был прижат к земле чуть правее, под тушей животного. Его руки сжимались на загривке урса, который судорожно ударял по земле с вырванной травой левой задней лапой, оставляя глубокие выбоины от когтей.

Палец надавил клавишу, плавно и нежно, словно лаская. Едва заметный в жарко колышущемся воздухе луч вонзился в левую лопатку зверя, распахивая шкуру на спине тонким обугливающимся на глазах разрезом. Отвратительная вонь палёной шерсти и горелого мяса ударила в ноздри. Тут же раздался характерный хруст ломающихся позвонков и слился с резким, разрывающим барабанные перепонки воем, который тут же перешёл в хрип и совсем умолк. Чудовищное серое тело, вымазанное бурой и алой кровью, ещё пару раз дёрнулось (Хан сам вздрогнул, представляя, что испытывает сейчас человек, придавленный им) и затихло окончательно.

Наступившая тишина, прерываемая только его собственным дыханием, оглушила и словно толкнула в спину. Его швырнуло вперёд, оттаскивать труп монстра. Это оказалось почти невозможно – мешала сломанная рука, пальцы скользили по мокрой от крови шкуре, а весил урс, казалось, целую тонну. Однако Хан не останавливался. Неожиданный толчок снизу добавился к его усилиям, и туша урса поддалась, тяжело перевалилась на спину, освобождая Дэна.

\- Живой! - вырвалось у Хана. Он сам не думал, что будет так рад снова встретить этот взгляд.

Однако Дэн находился в том состоянии, которое «живым» назвать можно было с большой натяжкой. Последнее движение, которым он оттолкнул от себя зверя, кажется, полностью истощило его силы.

Совершенно непривычное и непонятное чувство захлестнуло Хана. Он сам никогда не думал, что способен испытывать такие эмоции - ощущение полной беспомощности и страха не за себя. К чёрту, к дьяволу, но именно сейчас, когда жизнь уходила из глаз Строганова, Хан впервые отчаянно хотел, чтобы тот не умирал. До сих пор ему было всё равно, наплевать на всех, ещё пять минут назад он не менее страстно желал сам убить этого человека, но сейчас ему почему-то необходимо было вытащить его из этой передряги. А потом, при случае, можно будет продолжить выяснение отношений.

Он осмотрел раненого. Тот почти не реагировал на движения вокруг себя, смотрел куда-то в небо. Он был в сознании, и Хан, бросив беглый взгляд на то, как искалечил его урс, внутренне содрогнулся. Представить, что переживал сейчас распростертый на земле окровавленный человек, он был не в состоянии.

Определить, сколько ребер поломали звериные объятия, было невозможно на глаз, но розовая пена в уголке рта сказала о том, что как минимум одно из них повредило лёгкое. Когти урса разодрали одежду, на груди и животе - глубокие раны, кровь. Холодея, Хан понял, что это не только кровь. Мощные мышцы на животе пропороты насквозь, до внутренностей. Если бы тут сейчас оказался врач с переносной лабораторией, спасти Дэна было бы сложно, но возможно. Только вот перевозить его нельзя, даже передвигать рискованно. А бросить всё и ехать в город за помощью Хан опасался – урс мог быть не один, и оставлять Дэна здесь без защиты нельзя. Да и нет гарантии, что в городке его самого не арестуют.

– Как вызвать помощь? – спросил он, осторожно сжав неподвижную руку Дэна. – Ты же егерь, у тебя должна быть связь с городом! Нужен врач, я не довезу тебя!

Губы раненого шевельнулись, а взгляд, наконец, оторвался от неба и сфокусировался на лице Хана.

\- Не довезёшь, - почти неслышно сказал он. – Не надо никого. Не успеешь.

\- Если вызвать катер, то успеем!

\- Не кричи… - слегка поморщился Дэн.

\- Если у тебя нет связи, так я сгоняю, вездеход рядом!

\- Я не хочу, - чуть повысил голос раненый, и тут же лицо его исказилось. Видимо, любое движение и каждый лишний глубокий вдох причиняли боль.

\- Я не хочу, – повторил Дэн и на секунду прикрыл глаза. – И ты не успеешь. Это… хорошая смерть, Алик. Для меня даже слишком… хорошая. Мечта. – Он перевёл дыхание. - Я не могу так… и ничего уже не исправишь. Так лучше…

Хан не мог понять, о чём он говорит. Мечта? Он бредит, кажется.

Дэн уловил его удивление. Усмехнулся, на этот раз не только губами, глаза на покрытом кровоподтёками лице тоже улыбнулись, спокойно и понимающе.

\- Ты не поймёшь. Ты так всю жизнь живёшь, Алик. А я… - голос становился всё тише. – Просто сдался, сломался… не починишь. Зато так…- он замолчал, а по лицу прошла судорога.

Хан пропустил мимо ушей все слова в свой адрес, не до того.

\- Не неси чушь, Строганов, - его тоже слегка передёрнуло, он будто физически ощутил волну боли, прокатившейся по телу Дэна. – Давай, я тебя хоть перевяжу, на вездеходе аптечка есть… - он дернулся, чтобы встать, но только что казавшаяся бессильной рука раненого сжала кисть его здоровой руки, едва не расплющив.

\- Нет, - и голос тоже стал сильнее, не похожим на умирающий. – Ты правда хочешь помочь?

Хан замер, боясь шевелиться – Дэн плохо себя контролировал и мог легко сломать ему и левую руку, просто чтобы остановить, ненароком.

\- Да. - Как ни странно.

Неожиданно Дэн разжал пальцы.

\- Тогда помоги. Мне всё равно не выжить. Подними его.

Хан не сразу понял, о чём говорит Строганов. А секундой позже взгляд упал на брошенный недавно излучатель. Он, всё ещё не до конца осознав, машинально поднял оружие.

\- Ты ведь тоже профи, Хан, - сказал Дэн, голос снова стал тихим, последняя вспышка жизни закончилась. – Просто сделай это.

Глаза его закрылись, но слабое дыхание, с хрипом вырывающееся из груди, говорило о том, что он ещё жив.

Никогда в жизни Хан не испытывал таких проблем с тем, чтобы просто нажать на спуск. Сейчас даже думать об этом не хотелось. Но прерывистое, почти умоляющее «сделай это» от железного Дэна заставляло думать. Дэн умирает. Он прав – не довезти и не успеть позвать помощь. Он всё равно погибнет. Хан опустил глаза, снова увидел страшные раны на груди и животе умирающего. И решился.

Выстрел был сделан аккуратно и эффективно – рука его не подвела. И только теперь Хан позволил себе высказать то, что давно вертелось на языке, даже жаль, что Дэн уже не слышит и не ответит.

\- Благородные все! – с непонятным себе самому отчаянием и злостью сказал он. – Правильные. С совестью, мать вашу!

Он в последний раз взглянул в успокоенное лицо Дэна, встал на ноги и медленно, прихрамывая, пошёл в сторону вездехода. Бережно придерживая сломанную правую руку, он чувствовал, как мешает в левой ненужное уже оружие. Убрать его в карман почему-то не пришло в голову, он так и добрёл до машины, не разжимая пальцев. Остановившись, Хан задумался. Куда теперь? Ехать обратно в Солнечный опасно. На другом конце просеки – Алмазный. Что делается в космопорте, он представлял. Что остаётся? Джунгли. К Арзуну можно добраться беспрепятственно, если взять левее просеки.

Но это значит – двигаться через джунгли. Со сломанной рукой. Вездеход поможет, но хватит ли заряда его батарей? Не хотелось бы оказаться посреди чужих зарослей без транспорта, в таком состоянии.

Несколько минут назад он стоял перед разгневанным Дэном и знал, что сейчас умрёт. И никакого особенного страха или сожаления не испытывал. Только азартное «Давай, давай, у тебя это хорошо получится!». Всё было предельно ясно и понятно, никаких сомнений. А теперь, когда Дэн ушёл, внутри всё холодеет. Потому что выхода нет. Или его сейчас просто не видно. Осесть бы где-нибудь, подумать, проанализировать всё – так негде и некогда. Как же всё было легко и просто несколько минут назад!

А сейчас он стоял, опершись на нагретый вездеход, баюкая на груди правую руку, и думал. Дьявол, о чём тут думать? Ничего, что усталость сковывала тело, ничего, что непонятное сожаление о смерти Строганова мешало чувствовать себя в норме, ничего, что пульсирующая боль от руки отдавалась даже в затылок. Всё это ерунда. Он жив и свободен. Пока.

«Ты так всю жизнь живёшь». Да, и никогда не рефлексирую по этому поводу! Я всегда знаю, чего хочу.

Хан помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, не до философий теперь. Вариантов не так много. И все они с изъяном, ни один не подходит полностью. А выбирать надо быстро. Лишь на долю секунды он позавидовал Дэну, который выбрал хоть и простое и категоричное, но самое эффективное решение всех проблем. Но он, Александр Чернов, не настолько слаб, чтобы вот так сдаться.

Убрав оружие, он взялся за руль вездехода. Как бы то ни было, а отсюда надо сматываться. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, он и так слишком задержался. В принципе, с управлением можно справиться и одной рукой.

Внезапно далёкий характерный звук в воздухе привлёк его внимание. Со стороны Солнечного приближался катер.

\- Ч-чёрт! – Хан завёл вездеход и моментально оказался на сиденье. Однако вдоль просеки двигаться невозможно – катер скоро догонит его, и не будет никаких шансов уйти. Решение пришло быстро, и оно было единственно верным. Он развернул руль в сторону той тропы, откуда полчаса назад появился Дэн, и решительно въехал, почти вломился, в джунгли.

Катер с надписью «Патрульная служба» появился над просекой сразу, как только вездеход скрылся в зарослях. А на утоптанную землю упала капля. Ещё и ещё... Дожди на Каджеро всегда начинаются неожиданно. Только что небо ясное, а через минуту уже тучи. И дождь… Ливни тут сильные.

 

***

 

Ника всё-таки оставила Дмитрия. Он ушёл в холл, откуда доносились голоса отца и Володи, а ей нужно было побыть одной, в своей комнате. Наверно, даже хорошо, что Паши нет дома, эта пара часов пригодится для обретения внутреннего равновесия.

Дверь за Никой бесшумно закрылась. Она сделала шаг к кровати и вдруг замерла. Присутствие в комнате ещё одного человека, ощущалось очень явственно, хотя тот не издал ни звука. Девушка медленно развернулась, чтобы убедиться, что не ошиблась, что здесь действительно кто-то есть. Она не ошиблась.

Он сидел в её любимом кресле, откинувшись на невысокую мягкую спинку, широко расставив ноги. Взгляд в упор. Немного сердитый, немного испытующий, зовущий взгляд чёрных глаз. Ника никогда раньше не замечала, что его глаза похожи на пропасть. Без дна.

\- Ника.

И голос. Другой, совсем не такой как всегда.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – Она, стараясь не выдавать дрожь, отступила к кровати.

Орест помолчал, потом усмехнулся, покачал головой.

\- Я приехал за тобой, маленькая.

\- Зачем? – глупый вопрос, но очень уж напрашивающийся.

\- Чтобы увезти тебя и жить с тобой долго и счастливо.

Он шутит? Нет, даже не собирается.

\- Ты уже забыла о нашем разговоре? По-моему, я говорил тогда предельно ясно.

\- Прости, тут столько всего произошло. Сафари, реон, теракт...

Ника почувствовала, что не может сдерживать злость. Да кто он такой вообще?! Сидит тут со скучающим видом, глупости какие-то говорит!

\- Значит, вы узнали, – Орест действительно, казалось, скучал.

\- Да, мы узнали. Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты её убил?

Как ты мог отобрать её у меня, у папы?! Как ты посмел?

Он вздохнул, не меняя позы.

\- Ты не хочешь знать ответ на этот вопрос, девочка моя, поверь мне.

\- Хочу!

Орест улыбнулся.

\- Она мешала мне, впрочем, как и твой отец. Я хотел, чтобы ты осталась одна, только со мной, только для меня.

Ника ошеломлённо уставилась в чёрные глаза-пропасти. Что он такое говорит?.. Что…

Внезапно она поняла. Это не Орест, тот уехал с Каджеро когда ей было восемь лет и никогда больше не возвращался. А этот чужой, жестокий мужчина, уничтоживший почти всю её семью – это не Орест.

Господи…

\- В доме полно людей, - говорить им больше не о чем. Теперь надо торговаться.

\- Я справлюсь.

\- Я буду кричать, - Ника ощутила, как страх поднимается до самого горла и сжимается тугим кольцом.

\- Не будешь, – буднично произнёс Орест и поднял руку.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и стена с дверью резко качнулась, уходя назад и в сторону.

Она пришла в себя в том самом кресле, где только что сидел Орест. Голова её была запрокинута на спинку, так что видела она только светло-зелёный потолок, а на руках мешалась неприятная тяжесть. Ника пошевелилась, подняла голову. Всё вокруг слегка кружилось, тяжесть на руках не пропадала. Короткий взгляд на запястья обнаружил на них массивные гладкие браслеты золотистого цвета.

\- Знаешь, что это? Браслеты Кали, – голос доносился будто издалека, но Орест был рядом, сидел перед ней на стуле, внимательно наблюдая. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, не вынуждай меня, маленькая.

Пояснение про браслеты Ника не поняла, да и не стремилась. Она постаралась выпрямиться в кресле. С улицы послышался шум мотора. Паша? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет он!

\- Это не он, - Орест словно прочёл её мысли. На его лице застыло странное выражение, будто ему было очень больно.

\- Он всё равно придёт, - тихо сказала Ника. – Он придёт за мной.

Орест молча смотрел на неё несколько секунд и вдруг резко поднялся со стула.

\- Хватит болтать! Нам пора уходить.

Он подошёл к креслу.

\- Нет, я не пойду, не хочу!

Голос опасно пошёл вверх. Орест покачал головой и поднял руку, в сжатых пальцах блеснул лакированный пластик.

\- Ну, я же предупреждал.

Внезапно всё её тело пронзила острая боль, словно в желудок воткнули железную палку и несколько раз с силой провернули. Крик резанул горло, но спазм не позволил ему вырваться. Когда же боль отступила, от крика остался только сдавленный стон.

\- Никогда не спорь со мной, девочка моя. Это принесёт тебе лишнюю боль.

Он подхватил её на руки.

\- Из-за твоей осведомлённости тебе придётся поносить эти украшения. Мы доберёмся до космопорта, сядем в челнок и улетим отсюда. На орбите нас ждёт корабль.

Ника молчала. На самом деле слабость во всём теле была настолько велика, что девушка с трудом поднимала голову.

Орест вышел в коридор, пройдя несколько метров, свернул в небольшую нишу. Ника даже не знала, что здесь есть дверь. Он внёс её в ещё один коридор, тёмный, без окон и дверей, свет исходил только от фонарика на браслете Ореста, затем спустился по узкой лестнице вниз и вышел к чёрному входу.

Их выпустили, конечно. Мёртвые вообще не умеют сопротивляться. Ника только зажмурилась, когда Орест, освободив одну руку, уложил обоих охранников на землю выстрелами игольника. Через минуту они оказались на посадочной площадке, где стояли три аэрокара. Он открыл дверцу одного из них, усадил Нику на переднее пассажирское сиденье, сел за руль, и они сорвались с места. Она понимала, почему он ведёт сам – автопилот был осторожен и вёл бы машину не самым коротким, а самым безопасным путем. Оресту же сейчас была важна скорость.

\- Твои друзья, наверное, думают, что причинили мне кучу неприятностей, - сказал он вдруг, не поворачивая головы. – Милые дети...

Ника выпрямилась на сидении. Она, наконец, почувствовала себя лучше, тошнота отступила.

\- Спецназ ВКС действительно очень мил, - хрипло произнесла она.

\- Мил. Они увидят тебя в качестве моей заложницы. Я буду серьёзен и убедителен, и нас выпустят. Ведь они не знают, что вернулся я ради тебя, любовь моя.

Нику передёрнуло. Она чувствовала, как её снова охватывает страх. Потому что если сейчас их всё ещё не останавливают, не догоняют, значит, в доме ещё не заметили её исчезновения. Аэрокар приближается к Алмазному. Да, там должен быть Паша. Но надеяться на то, что он ждёт её в космопорте – глупо. Он может быть где угодно, в том числе и вообще уже за пределами города. А это значит, что то, о чём говорит Орест, выполнимо. Это значит, что через час она может оказаться на его корабле, летящей с ним в неизвестность. Может быть, их догонят. А может быть, и нет. До сегодняшнего дня Оресту всё сходило с рук.

Это какой-то кошмарный сон. Ещё утром она была самой счастливой женщиной на свете рядом со своим любимым мужчиной, а теперь у неё есть реальный шанс вообще больше никогда его не увидеть! Пашка, я не хочу! Найди меня, вытащи отсюда, я не смогу без тебя.

\- Твой мальчишка, конечно, будет расстроен, - Орест опять отвечал на её мысли. – Но недолго. Просто потому, что долго он не проживёт.

Ника перевела на него взгляд. Боже, кто этот человек?..

\- Думаешь, справишься с ним? – спросила она. – С сафари ты промахнулся.

Орест нахмурился.

\- Сафари – игрушка. И промахнулся не я. Поверь, девочка, я ещё даже не начинал им заниматься.

Ника отвернулась к окну.

Нет, не справишься. Он вытащит меня, по-другому и быть не может. А если вдруг…

Она ещё раз взглянула на Ореста, сосредоточено смотрящего на дорогу.

А если вдруг он не успеет, то лучше умереть. Потому что с тобой я не буду никогда.

 

***

 

Когда-то он думал, что не сможет причинить ей боль, что бы она ни сделала. Наверное, он нашёл бы способ увезти её без этих крайних мер. Может быть, он сделал бы это позже, чтобы не рисковать головой, лично прилетая туда, где на него фактически объявлена охота. Сафари.

Последним, что связывало его с Каджеро, была система видеонаблюдения, исправно передающая сигнал через длинную цепочку серверов. Цепочку надо было оборвать давно, по ней рано или поздно умельцы законников смогли бы выйти и на Альту. Орест давно не включал трансляцию, не нужно было – в кабинете Ревнёва, коридорах и общих помещениях все камеры были заменены, это было первое, что сделал новый начальник службы безопасности. Орест сам бы на его месте сделал бы то же самое. Весь дом был проверен и очищен... весь, за исключением пары мест. Одно из подсобных помещений, где случайно пропустили одну камеру, но никакой пользы она всё равно не принесла, помещение это после захвата дома практически не использовалось, и второе – одна из гостевых комнат.

В принципе, ничего бы Орест не потерял, просто отключив видеонаблюдение сразу после того, как он покинул Каджеро после разговора с Никой, и когда понял, что в его ведении остались только эти две камеры. Но он не стал отключаться. Мало ли, зачем они ещё могли пригодиться.

И сейчас, прежде чем оборвать последнюю нить, связывающую его с домом на Каджеро, он всё-таки включил обзор. В подсобке, естественно, было темно и тихо. А вот в гостевой комнате его словно ждали.

На Каджеро ночь, а в комнате светло, горят светильники под потолком, лёгкие белые занавеси развеваются на ветру – открыта балконная дверь, впуская в помещение пряный воздух джунглей. В комнате были люди. Он ещё не осознал, что увидел, ещё не понял, что за звуки доносятся из динамика, но словно на самом деле почувствовал оглушающе знакомый цветочный аромат, пробудивший возбуждение, с которым так тяжко было бороться.

На диванчике у стены лежали двое. Его будто ударило, он не мог пошевелиться, это было похоже на кошмарный сон, когда ты всё видишь, всё понимаешь, но ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы хоть как-то изменить происходящее. Ужасающее чувство беспомощности и гнева, не имеющего выхода.

Ника, Ника как ты могла…

Сначала показалось, что это Крымов – кто ещё это мог быть? Парень не давал ей прохода с первого дня пребывания на Каджеро. Но потом…

Ника выпрямилась, откидывая русую волну волос на спину, и он увидел лицо мужчины. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, но Орест знал – глаза у него синие. Ярко-синие.

Он отвернулся от монитора. Погиб, значит? «Охотник удачно выполнил свой квест, Босс»! Алекс, маленький слизень, большой дурак! Проверять работу чистильщика надо было самому и несколько раз, если личность Жертвы так важна твоему хозяину. Этот урок надо было вбить в твою башку, не дожидаясь вот этого...

Хотя, если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, делай это сам, ведь прописная истина, Орест!

Послышался томный стон Ники, у него потемнело в глазах. Он развернулся к монитору.

Да, это был тот же самый человек. Тот, кто вытащил тогда Ревнёва. Тот, кто убил Ника. Тот, кто помешал ему тогда. Тот, кто должен был умереть от когтей урса, от ран и лихорадки, от пули Охотника в джунглях. Это он сейчас держал в объятиях его женщину. Это его руки ласкали ту, которая по праву принадлежала ему, Оресту Кледнеру.

Руки сжали подлокотники кресла, на котором он сидел. Что-то хрустнуло. Надо было отключить камеру и не доводить себя до порчи мебели, но его останавливало непонятное желание узнать и увидеть всё. И пока он неотрывно смотрел на экран, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся до него вздохи, стоны и невнятный жаркий шёпот, в голове медленно вырисовывалась одна мысль. Лазарев был Жертвой. Он подписывал контракт в его, Ореста, офисе. Он знает достаточно, чтобы Ревнёв схватился за голову.

Он в доме, он с Никой, причём они не прячутся - все окна и двери нараспашку, смотри, кто хочет. Значит, Андрей знает о сафари второго уровня. Значит, на Каджеро в открытую соваться уже нельзя. Вовремя они всё вывезли, успели. Что ж, придётся войти через чёрный ход и выйти напролом.

Мысль о том, чтобы не возвращаться вовсе, не рисковать головой, даже не поднималась. Он заберет её и убьёт его. Пусть не сразу, но убьёт. Теперь это дело чести.

Перед глазами всё расплывалось. Орест медленно протянул руку, выключил монитор и несколько секунд сидел, глядя на тёмный экран...

 

...Этот тёмный экран и стоял у него перед глазами, когда он нажимал на кнопку пульта управления браслетами.

 

***

 

Дмитрий сидел в холле, рядом с Аристовым, слушая монолог Ревнёва. Он пытался сосредоточиться, но большинство сказанного просто уплывало мимо.

\- Валентин сказал, что всё разрешится в течение пары дней. Конечно, я понимаю, что это было сказано приблизительно, но пара дней закончилась сутки назад. А ведь уже даже нам тут всё ясно!

Всё ясно, да… только что ж так сжимает сердце? Дмитрий начинал злиться сам на себя - что всё никак не успокоится, что накручивает… или нет? Всё-таки последние события слишком вымотали, нервы на взводе, дергаются, - а причина непонятна. Это злило вдвойне, а злость мешала ясно мыслить и чувствовать. Замкнутый круг.

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, Андрей. Наверняка тут всё несколько сложнее, чем кажется, - Аристов говорил это уже не в первый раз, но, видимо, на Ревнёва его резонные замечания мало действовали.

Что ж так тошно-то… лучше уйти отсюда. Нике он надоел за сегодня, значит, надо пойти к себе.

\- На карте стоит будущее моей компании, - горько сказал Ревнёв. – Моё будущее, Ники…

Он говорил что-то ещё, но Дмитрий уже не слышал.

Тонкий, знакомый до боли, пронзительный звоночек в голове заставил его резко выпрямиться. Теперь он знал, что это было.

\- Что с тобой? – удивлённо спросил Аристов, но ответить Дмитрию пока было нечего.

\- Ника, - шёпотом повторил он последнее слово, услышанное от Ревнёва, вскочил и бросился наверх.

Нику они не нашли. По записям видеокамеры перед её комнатой они поняли, что здесь был Орест. Как он попал в дом, было неясно, но исчез он вместе с Никой, убив двух охранников. Ревнёв скрылся в своём кабинете, бросив что-то вроде «надо поднять всех», а Аристов с Дмитрием в операторской быстро просматривали записи с остальных видеокамер. По всему получалось, что Кледнер вошёл в дом незамеченным и сразу направился в комнату Ники.

\- Что толку в этих камерах, когда никто не наблюдает за ними! - с досадой бросил Аристов.

Дмитрий пожал плечами. Ему сейчас было плевать на всё, кроме того, что Ника в беде. Он был рядом, он чувствовал происходящее, но слишком поздно дёрнулся. Однако поверх всего этого уже привычного самобичевания вертелось ещё что-то. То самое, что помешало ему понять, что с Никой случилась беда. Неуместное, непонятное, смешанное с чужой, незнакомой решимостью…

\- Он взял аэрокар. Наверняка направился в Алмазный. Вряд ли на Второй материк. Ему нужен космопорт, - Аристов лихорадочно мерил комнату крупными шагами.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? - спросил Дмитрий, чтобы отогнать впечатление, будто тот говорит сам с собой.

\- На Втором ему больше нечего делать, там пусто. Он будет вырываться с планеты, это уже ясно, для того и Нику захватил. Только вот зачем он вообще прилетал?

\- Мало ли, что он хотел тут забрать.

\- К себе он даже не зашел, на камерах слежения ничего…

Мало ли, что Кледнер хотел тут забрать. Мало ли, что ему тут было нужно. Они что-то упустили. И сейчас он что-то упускает.

В операторскую ворвался Ревнёв.

\- Они в Алмазном! Мне только что звонил начальник космопорта. Кледнер требует катер-челнок для отлёта на свой корабль.

\- Какой корабль? – упавшим голосом переспросил Аристов.

\- Серж вызвал полицию, но это, кажется, бесполезно, они не удержат его. Он угрожает убить Нику, - голос Ревнёва сорвался.

Они выскочили из дома и уже когда сидели в аэрокаре Аристова, Дмитрия стукнуло – Пашка в Алмазном. Как же он сегодня туго соображает, чёртов Хан, из-за него голова не варит совсем! Он тут же набрал номер.

\- Лазарев, слушаю.

\- Пашка, Кледнер сейчас в космопорте Алмазного, рвётся на свой корабль, с ним Ника, а мы только узнали и минуту назад вылетели из Солнечного, - выпалил на одном дыхании Дмитрий и не успел больше ничего добавить – связь отключилась.

 

***

 

Павел опоздал совсем чуть-чуть. Когда он прорвался сквозь оцепление охранников космопорта и полиции, челнок с Орестом Кледнером и Никой Ревнёвой на борту уже взлетел. Павел смог узнать, что когда они приехали в космопорт, корабль Кледнера уже ждал своего хозяина. Через четверть часа, как только челнок будет на борту, они улетят. Остановить корабль класса «Роксаны» силами Каджеро невозможно.

Павел с трудом восстановил ясность мыслей. Ника там, одна, с этим мерзавцем. Как Димка допустил, как ты сам мог оставить её там одну… Подумаешь, полон дом охраны – вот она тебе, охрана!

 

Дмитрий увидел его издалека. В пустом зале ожидания были только несколько охранников космопорта и он.

\- Пашка!

Дмитрий подбежал к нему, глупо спросил:

\- Как тут?.. – хотя ответ был уже ясен по лицу Павла и по тому, что он стоял один, без Ники.

\- Мне нужно попасть на этот корабль, - ровным голосом отозвался Павел, глядя в стену за Дмитрием.

В паре шагов от них Ревнёв с Аристовым слушали рассказ Эрнесто Орего, нового исполняющего обязанности начальника полиции Каджеро. Дмитрий тоже прислушался.

\- …А нам только сегодня утром сбросили списки тех, кого необходимо арестовать по обвинению в деле… Мои ребята все заняты, патрули по всем населённым пунктам разосланы, вы же знаете, а тут такое… Мы не могли его не выпустить, он угрожал убить вашу дочь, Андрей Викторович. – Орего досадливо мотнул головой. – Почему же вы раньше не обратились за помощью к нам, мы бы его задержали, когда он только прилетел, не пропустили бы!

\- Мы не знали, к кому у вас можно обращаться. Ваш начальник, уже бывший, был тесно связан с Кледнером, - хмуро отозвался Аристов.

Орего сник.

\- Да, вы правы. Я стал исполняющим обязанности начальника полиции Каджеро именно поэтому.

\- Что нам теперь делать? – прервал их Ревнёв.

\- К нам летят военные. Думаю, с их помощью…

Орего замолчал и поднял руку, прося тишины, - у него звучал вызов передатчика.

\- Орего на связи. Да? Кого на этот раз? Ого, - он заметно обрадовался. – Отлично, молодцы. Что? Ну, ничего, не умрёт. Обеспечьте ему врача, и пускай ждёт. Пусть сидит в нашей конторе, отвечаете головой. Я буду позже, хочу сам передать его. Ещё? А… Ну, невелика потеря. А это вы мне потом доложите. До связи.

Он отключил передатчик, уловил вопросительные взгляды и довольно сказал:

\- Шестнадцатый патрульный катер задержал ещё одного из списков по «Диане». Они говорят, это крупная рыба – помощник Кледнера, Александр Чернов.

Дмитрий бросил взгляд на друга, но тот, казалось, вообще не отреагировал на знакомое имя.

\- Говорят, взяли в джунглях, парень потрёпан, как будто с урсом дрался. Впрочем, может, и дрался. Недалеко оттуда, где его арестовали, нашли мёртвого урса и труп человека, которого тот задрал. Тоже, кстати, из списков. Егерь, Даниил Строганов.

Он снова связался с кем-то, куда-то быстро ушёл Аристов.

Дмитрий закрыл на секунду глаза. Дэн… Ну, как же так?! Он снова бросил взгляд на Павла.

Тот молчал, напряжённо глядя перед собой. Дмитрий понял. Ника всё дальше, и скоро «Роксана» стартует, а они не могут её остановить. На борт корабля им не проникнуть. Не постучишь же, не скажешь «Пустите, дяденьки, нас забыли»… Стоп.

\- Погодите, - сказал он, обращаясь к Орего, ещё не до конца поняв, что это за мысль зародилась в голове. – А откуда сведения о том, что Чернов – именно помощник самого Кледнера?

\- Так в списках, кроме имён, ещё должности по второму уровню указаны были и короткие характеристики, - и Орего снова обратился к мрачно растерянному Ревнёву, уговаривая того не волноваться.

Дмитрий повернулся к Павлу.

\- Пашка, а если бы Хан захотел догнать Кледнера, как думаешь, тот его взял бы на борт?

Тот пожал плечами, но тут же оживился.

\- Чёрт, а может и взял бы! Он же ещё не знает, что Хан арестован.

\- Только надо быстро, можем не успеть. Корабль готов к старту, а нам нужно хотя бы с планеты взлететь.

Павел стремительно подошёл к Ревнёву с Орего.

\- Господин Орего, Андрей Викторович, - прервал он речь полицейского, - нам нужен этот Чернов. С его помощью мы могли бы проникнуть на борт корабля.

Ревнёв поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.

\- А ещё нам будет нужен катер побыстрее, и, желательно, вооружённый, - вступил Дмитрий.

\- Вы что, собираетесь брать «Роксану» на абордаж? – удивился Орего, сбитый с толку их дружным натиском.

\- Нет, они нас сами пустят, если вы как можно быстрее доставите сюда Чернова.

\- Можно подумать, он согласится вам помогать. Вы его уговаривать дольше будете.

\- Андрей Викторович! – Павел повернулся к Ревнёву, словно только от него всё зависело. – Если вы мне хоть немного верите…

Ревнёв напряжённо раздумывал, но Дмитрий уже понял, что он согласен, да и Орего тоже.

\- Эрнесто, пусть они попробуют, - сказал, наконец, Ревнёв, и тот согласно кивнул, потратив на колебания всего несколько секунд.

\- Его привезут через десять минут, - сообщил он, отдав распоряжение своим людям. – А Серж Лиони сейчас готовит для вас наш «сокол». Вы хоть знаете, что это за катер?

Павел коротко кивнул, а Дмитрий заметил:

\- Имели дело. По работе. Пилот не потребуется.

\- Тогда должен вас предупредить об одном нюансе, - Орего покосился на Ревнёва. - На руках у девушки была последняя модель браслетов Кали. Это приспособления из класса наручников...

\- Мы в курсе. Запрещены к производству и использованию лет десять назад, - перебил его Павел. - Ранее применялись в тюрьмах строгого режима и в особо опасных случаях при задержании.

На удивлённый взгляд полицейского Павел лаконично пояснил:

\- Работа.

Дмитрий поёжился. Он хорошо знал Павла. Если кому-то этот ровный холодный голос мог показаться признаком абсолютной уверенности, то для него было ясно, как день - его друг на взводе.

\- Господин Орего, «сокол» готов.

Тот не успел ответить.

\- Господа, все вылеты с планеты запрещены до окончания операции, - раздался за спиной Дмитрия знакомый голос.

Они с Павлом одновременно резко развернулись.

\- Подполковник ВКС Валентин Фойзе, - представился Орего говоривший. - С этого момента мы берём всё под свой контроль. Моей группе поручено навести порядок в Алмазном. Господин Орего, нам нужно помещение, чтобы разместить там временный штаб. Помещение в здании космопорта нас устроит.

\- Сейчас я распоряжусь.

Когда Орего отошёл к своим людям, Фойзе протянул руку Ревнёву.

\- Здравствуйте, Андрей Викторович. Вы не волнуйтесь, мы сделаем всё возможное. Сейчас мы удерживаем «Роксану», они не смогут стартовать. Кледнер уже выдвинул свои требования, мы взяли тайм-аут. Через сорок минут переговоры продолжатся, - он выпустил руку Ревнёва и, наконец, повернулся к Павлу с Дмитрием.

\- Я так понимаю, мне предложат занять места в зрительном зале? – спросил Павел без предисловий.

Фойзе кивнул.

\- Ты всё правильно понимаешь. Паша, я знаю, как тебе хочется самому участвовать в этом деле, но ты вряд ли забыл, что гражданские лица не принимают участия в подобных операциях.

Дмитрий видел, как неприятно самому Фойзе говорить всё это. Пашка – гражданское лицо. Звучит-то неправдоподобно.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Павел.

Подошёл Орего вместе с Лиони, начальником космопорта, Фойзе переключил на них своё внимание, и они вместе куда-то направились, не оборачиваясь.

 

Вместе с Ревнёвым их проводили в небольшую комнату ожидания для VIP-персон, где им предстояло ждать, чем всё закончится. На стене работал голографон, на который транслировалось происходящее в центральном распределительном зале.

\- Я так полагаю, зрительный зал не для нас? – осторожно спросил Дмитрий, не отрывающий взгляд от сосредоточенного лица друга.

\- Они ничего не смогут с ним сделать, пока на борту Ника, - с усилием сказал Павел. – Он пару раз включит браслеты перед голографоном, и их выпустят.

\- Должен быть способ, - подал голос Ревнёв, - Валентин пообещал мне, что будет ставить условия так, чтобы освободить Нику. У них должно получиться…

Дмитрий слышал, как за старательно удерживаемым спокойствием у обоих мужчин прорывается отчаяние - у одного от страха за дочь, у другого - от невозможности что-то сделать.

С одной стороны, Пашка был прав. Ника, как заложница, самый реальный шанс Кледнера на спасение. Только вот насчёт браслетов... Дмитрий вспомнил записи - как Кледнер шёл мимо камер наблюдения в доме Ревнёва. Спокойно, уверенно, зная, куда и зачем идёт. Да, он вернулся за чем-то, что ему было жизненно необходимо. Настолько, что он был готов рискнуть свободой и жизнью. А Ника была его пропуском на корабль.

«...На Втором ему больше нечего делать, там пусто»... «К себе даже не зашёл»...

Кледнеру нечего было делать на Каджеро. Ему ничего не было нужно в доме Ревнёва. Ничего из того, о чём они могли подумать. Но он забрал то, за чем вернулся. Вот оно - то странное, что не позволило Дмитрию почувствовать угрозу, пока не стало поздно.

Кледнер и не был угрозой. Он не угрожал Нике в привычном смысле этого слова. Он просто похитил её. И Дмитрий смог понять, что с Никой что-то случилось, только когда она сама испугалась по-настоящему. Это он и почувствовал ярче всего остального, всего, что в его и без того запутавшемся сознании воспринималось единым переплетённым клубком эмоций. Ярче странной жгучей смеси волнения, досады, отвращения, удивления… любви и желания. Не Никиных.

\- Пашка, он её не освободит, - сказал он вслух.

Павел резко развернулся к нему, взглядом требуя продолжать.

\- Вот то, что мы упустили, Андрей Викторович. Кледнер возвращался за ней.

\- Зачем? - вырвалось у Ревнёва.

Почему-то оказалось трудно это произнести, когда на него смотрели одновременно эти двое.

\- Он вернулся за ней, потому что она нужна ему… он любит её. И далеко не как друг семьи.

Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы до них дошёл смысл.

\- Что за бред?! - Ревнёв не сдержался от крика.

Павел ничего не сказал.

Лучше бы ты тоже кричал, Пашка, - подумал Дмитрий, понимая, каких усилий другу стоит это молчание.

\- Андрей Викторович, Индиго никогда не говорит то, в чём не уверен, - наконец медленно сказал тот. - А я уверен в нём. Но убеждать Фойзе нам некогда. - По мере того, как вырисовывалась мысль, голос становился всё тверже, и Дмитрий чувствовал, как отступают естественные в этот момент гнев Павла, страх за Нику, растерянность от неожиданного удара. - Фойзе не имеет права основывать свои действия на видениях постороннего, будь он хоть сто раз индиго… Мы не успеем. А я должен попасть на борт корабля до того, как Кледнер стартует с орбиты. Понимаете?

\- Вы всерьёз полагаете, что смогли бы вдвоём что-то сделать на борту этого корабля? – растерянно спросил Ревнёв. Убеждённость в голосе Павла подействовала, он тоже попытался собраться.

Дмитрий чувствовал, что Ревнёв не будет сопротивляться и поможет. Пашке осталось только чуть-чуть уверенности ему добавить.

\- Мы смогли бы найти Кледнера и освободить Нику, - ответил тот. - А после того, как она покинет «Роксану», можно будет и стрелять, и взрывать, и на абордаж брать.

\- А этот Чернов, он согласится помочь?

\- Думаю, мы его убедим, - Павел сжал кулак.

Ревнёв задумался.

Он уже согласен, - понял Дмитрий.

Двери раскрылись, и в комнату быстро вошёл человек в форме службы безопасности космопорта.

\- Господин Ревнёв, Орего велел мне сообщить вам, что Александр Чернов доставлен в полное ваше распоряжение.

\- Фойзе знает об этом? – быстро спросил Павел.

Вошедший бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но ответил, уловив одобрительный кивок Ревнёва:

\- Нет, я доложил об этом Орего, и он тут же отправил меня к вам. Мне показалось, он не хотел, чтобы подполковник слышал о Чернове.

\- Думаю, у него те же опасения, что и у нас, - медленно сказал Ревнёв.

\- А ещё он просил передать, что «сокол» стоит на пятой стартовой площадке. Но я хочу вам напомнить, что взлёты с планеты запрещены.

Павел с Дмитрием коротко переглянулись.

\- Ведите нас к Чернову, - скомандовал Павел.

Охранник вопросительно перевёл взгляд на Ревнёва.

\- Делайте всё, как вам скажет господин Лазарев, - сказал тот и обратился к Павлу. – Я предупрежу Фойзе. И… я на тебя надеюсь, Паша.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - кивнул тот и вышел вслед за охранником.

По дороге Дмитрий тихо сказал:

\- Паш, только давай я сам с ним поговорю.

Павел коротко взглянул на него.

\- Давай, - кивнул он, не задумываясь.

\- Сюда, прошу вас, - открыл дверь охранник.

Павел вошёл в комнату, Дмитрий вдохнул поглубже и шагнул следом.

Да, выглядел Хан более чем плачевно. Дмитрий заметил про себя, что он оставил его более целым. По крайней мере, сломанная рука, уже запакованная в пластиковую шину, - не его творение. Вот и Хана джунгли потрепали. Или урс. Или Дэн.

\- Салют, Хан, - прервал его мысли жёсткий голос Феникса.

\- Салют, командир, - хрипло ответил тот. – И тебе привет, Индиго.

Голос спокойный, ничем не выдающий той ненависти и презрения, которые звучали в нём несколько часов назад.

\- Чему обязан счастьем новой встречи? – без интереса спросил Хан.

Феникс отступил в сторону, кивнув Дмитрию. Ну что, твоё соло, Индиго.

\- Итак, обрисовываю ситуацию, - без прелюдий начал он. – Твой друг Кледнер в данный момент находится на своём корабле, зависшем на орбите Каджеро. Вместе с ним находится небезызвестная тебе Ника Ревнёва, которую отпускать в межзвёздный полёт с этой скотиной у нас нет ни малейшего желания. Пока что корабль Кледнера удерживает «Киплинг», - он с удовольствием отметил, как скривился Хан, услышав это название. – Однако есть у нас твёрдая уверенность, что долго это продолжаться не будет, и скоро «Роксана» уйдёт вместе с Никой.

\- Весьма сожалею. А я что могу сделать? – отозвался Хан.

\- А тут есть три варианта развития событий, - улыбнулся Дмитрий и поднял кулак с оттопыренным указательным пальцем. – Вариант номер раз. Ты забываешь о том, что я тут тебе сейчас рассказал, валишь отсюда в сопровождении конвоя, тебя судят и потом сажают… очень надолго. Вариант номер два, - он отогнул средний палец, наглядно демонстрируя Хану порядковый номер варианта. – Ты садишься с нами в местный «сокол», связываешься со своим Боссом и убеждаешь его впустить тебя на борт, умалчивая, что ты не один, а с компанией. А потом, возможно, тебе смягчат наказание, как оказавшему добровольную помощь.

Он не сказал о том, что само мероприятие будет неофициальным, и как бы их самих потом не пристрелили свои же, за самоуправство.

Хан с непроницаемым лицом неотрывно смотрел на руку Дмитрия, словно загипнотизированный. Тот отогнул безымянный палец.

\- И есть третий вариант. Мы просто убиваем тебя прямо тут, и нам за это ничего не будет.

Дмитрий сам не ожидал, что в его голосе прозвучит такая угроза. Хан, который мог бы вспомнить, что он недавно уже пытался это провернуть, промолчал. Видимо, его тоже зацепила эта интонация. Да и Ника на этот раз была далеко.

\- Думай быстрее, Хан, - сказал от стены Феникс.

\- Да, я так понимаю, мне времени на размышления не дадут, - медленно сказал Хан, сделав ударение на слове «мне».

Дмитрий понял подкол, обращённый к нему.

\- Нет, не дадут, - спокойно ответил он. – Так как?

Он уже чувствовал, что Хан сдался. Тот быстро понял, что первый и третий варианты ему подходят мало. А попав на корабль Кледнера, он обретал шанс и улететь вместе с ним. Да, Хан не преминет воспользоваться ситуацией.

\- Согласен, - сказал тот. – Извини, рукопожатием обменяться не смогу.

Дмитрий не ответил, перевёл взгляд на Феникса.

\- Тогда на пятую площадку, - скомандовал тот. – Хан, ты дойдёшь сам?

\- Я ещё не полный инвалид, - отозвался Хан презрительно.

\- Тогда вперёд.

У стартовых площадок им пришлось аккуратно вырубить троих из службы безопасности космопорта.

\- Надеюсь, Ревнёв действительно предупредит наших, - сказал Дмитрий, когда люк «сокола» закрылся. – Что-то мне не хочется быть подстреленным своими же.

Феникс пожал плечами и ничего не ответил, устраиваясь в кресле пилота. Дмитрий тоже замолчал, втолкнул Хана в одно из пассажирских кресел, потуже задвинул фиксатор, сам устроился рядом.

Включился динамик передатчика – связь с диспетчерской, и салон «сокола» заполнили голоса.


	20. Chapter 20

### Глава 9

 

Едва челнок оказался на борту «Роксаны», шлюзовая камера наполнилась воздухом. Прежде чем открыть люк, Орест взглянул на Нику. В космопорте он был вынужден в очередной раз воспользоваться браслетами. Начальник космопорта Лиони и этот недоумок Орего на слово верить категорически отказывались. Ника сползла прямо к его ногам и замерла. Для пущей достоверности пришлось сохранить на лице непроницаемую маску. Он даже не взглянул на неё, только закинул на плечо, словно марионетку, когда их наконец выпустили. А вот сейчас он посмотрел. Протянул руку, убрал локон с лица.

\- Прости, маленькая, - тихо произнёс Орест. – Скоро всё закончится.

Он открыл люк. К челноку уже спешил Анри Керрино в сопровождении врача, которого Орест вызвал ещё в полёте.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - остановил он медика, бросившегося к нему. – Там, в челноке, Ника Ревнёва. Я переборщил, кажется, с браслетами Кали. Осмотрите её и окажите помощь. Браслеты не снимать, пригодятся ещё! – крикнул он вслед врачу. – Докладывайте, - кивнул он Керрино, двигаясь к выходу из шлюза.

Капитан последовал за ним.

\- Новости неприятные. На подходе к Каджеро - боевой носитель ВКС. Пока мы сможем включить двигатели и стартовать, он уже будет здесь и потом нас вряд ли выпустят.

\- Выпустят, - хмыкнул Орест. – Куда ж они денутся…

\- Со мной связался Гай. Он в лайнере, на пути к Альте. На Итаре тоже спецназ. Арестованы люди, цеха опечатаны.

Несмотря на напряжённую ситуацию, Орест негромко рассмеялся.

\- Дети... – он бросил взгляд на Керрино. – Наших людей там давно нет. А ту продукцию, которую могли бы выпустить эти так называемые цеха, не купили бы даже на Чине. Итары давно не существует, мой друг. Готовьтесь к старту.

\- Слушаюсь, Босс, - ответил тот, но тут же добавил: - Но нас не выпустят.

\- Об этом позабочусь я. А вы позаботьтесь о скорости и о курсе. Летим на Альту, только не напрямую, надо сбить военных со следа.

 

В своей каюте Орест не позволил себе расслабиться. Он быстро переоделся в чёрный местный комбинезон, попутно размышляя.

Всё менялось очень стремительно. Не сказать что слишком – были в его жизни повороты и покруче, но всё же вираж захватывал дух.

Он практически всё успел, за всем проследил. Хотя конечно, с Каджеро можно было бы и повременить. Можно… да невозможно. С реоном сейчас будет туго, но ничего, бизнес он наладит – это лишь вопрос времени.

Все перемены это результат «мирного» пребывания на Каджеро Крымова и Вельда. И видел же, что что-то не так, чувствовал, но не до того ему было. Что там произошло? Да просто Крымов всё-таки дожал Карину, скорее всего. Дурочка… сейчас не до неё, но найти девчонку надо будет. Глупость наказуема. В любом случае, сию секунду нужно думать о том, как бы вырваться отсюда поскорей. И про Нику. С ней будет сложно, сложнее всего.

\- Босс, «Роксана» захвачена силовым полем носителя. Военные вышли на связь, - включился передатчик громкой связи голосом Керрино. По голосу чувствовалось, как ему хочется добавить «а я предупреждал», но он благоразумно не поддаётся этому желанию. – Они хотят говорить с вами.

\- Сейчас буду, - отозвался он.

Бросил взгляд в зеркало, оценивая свой вид, вызвал медицинский отсек.

\- Как она? – спросил без предисловий.

\- Всё в порядке, - начал врач, - но я должен переговорить с вами о…

\- Чуть позже. Сейчас доставьте её в рубку.

Он отключил связь и быстро вышел из каюты.

В рубке его ждали Керрино, ещё трое парней из экипажа, Ника, безучастно смотрящая в стену, и сопровождающий её врач.

\- Господин Кледнер, - начал он, едва Орест вошёл в двери.

\- Всё потом, - отмахнулся он раздражённо. Тенгиз сейчас был бы не лишним, но он уже далеко. – Давайте связь.

\- Но если вы снова воспользуетесь…

Орест взмахом руки оборвал врача, становясь перед передатчиком. Включился экран голографона, и перед ним возникло изображение светловолосого мужчины в форме.

\- Подполковник ВКС Валентин Фойзе, - представился он. – Господин Кледнер, вы обвиняетесь в незаконном производстве и распространении запрещённого наркотического препарата реона, а также в организации преступной группы, виновной в совершении десятков предумышленных убийств. У меня есть приказ арестовать вас и ваших людей и передать в руки правосудия. При оказании вами сопротивления у меня также имеется разрешение не брать вас живыми. Я требую пустить на борт вашего корабля моих людей и предлагаю добровольно сдаться.

Орест, не глядя, протянул руку в сторону Ники, щёлкнул пальцами. Керрино подвёл девушку к нему.

\- Подполковник, я не намерен ни пускать ваших людей на мой корабль, ни сдаваться. Зато я намерен потребовать, чтобы мой корабль выпустили из силового поля и позволили нам беспрепятственно уйти.

\- Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно, - спокойно ответил Фойзе. – У меня приказ.

\- А есть ли у вас приказ стрелять по кораблю, на котором находится эта леди? – Орест аккуратно выдвинул Нику перед собой.

 

Ника чувствовала себя бесконечно уставшей. Боль оставила о себе воспоминания в каждой клеточке её тела, и на борьбу с этим воспоминанием сейчас уходила большая часть её сил. В последний раз, в космопорте, она думала, что умирает. Но в медотсеке её привели в чувство, хотя она видела, что после осмотра врач остался встревоженным.

Как бы ей ни было плохо, она не могла не услышать знакомое имя. Фойзе. Тот самый, которого так уважал Паша. Неужели они вместе не спасут её?

\- Ника Андреевна, как вы себя чувствуете? – вместо ответа Оресту спросил подполковник. – Как с вами обращаются?

\- Всё нормально, - негромко сказала она и почувствовала, как дрогнула на её плече рука Ореста.

Фойзе внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо, медленно кивнул.

\- Мы рассмотрим ваши требования, господин Кледнер. Через два часа мы сообщим вам своё решение.

\- Час, - резко сказал Орест. – Через час я свяжусь с вами, и если не будет положительного ответа, я начну использовать эти игрушки, - он поднял безвольную руку Ники и продемонстрировал Фойзе браслет на её запястье. – Поинтересуйтесь у начальника космопорта Алмазного и господина Орего, они наблюдали это представление не так давно. Она может не пережить этих экспериментов, поэтому думайте быстрее и не делайте глупостей.

Он подал сигнал оператору у передатчика, и тот отключил связь.

\- А вот теперь ведите Нику Андреевну в её каюту и давайте поговорим, - обратился Орест к врачу.

В каюте, предназначенной для Ники, врач усадил её на кровать и повернулся к наблюдающему за ними Оресту.

\- Господин Кледнер, вы не должны больше применять браслеты. Это угрожает здоровью как самой Ники Андреевны, так и ребёнка. Вы можете спровоцировать…

Что?!

Ника услышала последние слова врача, хотя он говорил довольно тихо.

Ребёнок?!

Перед ней мысленно пронеслись последние дни дома. Дни – и ночи. Ребёнок. Как она плакала, что не смогла забеременеть, когда думала, что Паша мёртв. Как мечтала об этом ребёнке! И вот он есть. Её ребёнок! Их ребёнок.

Господи…

Она подняла взгляд на Ореста, на его резко побледневшее лицо. Казалось, что он не слышал врача, не понимал, о чём тот говорит. Он смотрел в одну точку, на неё.

\- Вон!!!

Низкий, хриплый рык заставил Нику вздрогнуть.

Врач поспешно ретировался из каюты.

Медленно, целую вечность, поднималась рука Ореста. Лицо его было искажено гримасой боли. Ника неотрывно следила за его пальцами сжимающими пульт от браслетов.

\- Прошу тебя…

Стало очень страшно. Не за себя. За него, такого маленького и беззащитного.

Ника прикрыла глаза и именно поэтому услышала, а не увидела еле различимый щелчок.

 

На этот раз она потеряла сознание. Ещё бы, он еле остановил себя, еле перестал жать чёртову кнопку. Так хотелось удавить этого чужого ублюдка.

Ника, Ника, как ты могла?! Это вопрос всё снова и снова проносился в голове, уже далеко не первый раз.

Ты хочешь её убить? Ну, убей! Ты можешь это сделать. Убей и избавься, наконец, от этой пагубной страсти, от чёртовой боли, от невозможности дышать в полную грудь. Убей!

И тогда я умру сам.

Нет, она будет жить. Она будет жить со мной. А это…

Он взглянул на бесчувственную девушку.

Думаю, мы решим это вопрос, если уже не решили.

 

***

 

О том, что заложник Кледнера - дочь Андрея Ревнёва, Балу узнал, едва спустившись на планету. Первая мысль была о Нике. Бедная девочка, браслеты Кали - это не игрушки. А вторая мысль - операция будет сорвана, как только имя заложника узнает оставшийся на командном мостике носителя Ти-Рекс. Очень скоро. И помешать этому с Каджеро Балу не сможет. Сейчас «Киплинг» занимал позицию на орбите, удерживая «Роксану» своим силовым полем. Ребята Балу уже сидели в своих «соколах», ожидая приказа на взлет для штурма «Роксаны» вместе с «Киплингом», но наличие заложника на борту сделало ситуацию практически патовой. Отпускать нельзя, захватывать тоже. С Земли Фойзе получил приказ делать что угодно, но заложник должен быть освобождён и освобождён живым. План по освобождению требовался в экстренном порядке. Для того Фойзе и созвал совещание - Балу и капитан Берсенев во временном штабе в здании космопорта и Ти-Рекс на мостике «Киплинга» по прямой связи.

\- Ситуация нестандартная. Наши протоколы работают. Пока. Он дал нам время на согласование выпуска «Роксаны» в обмен на освобождение заложника.

Балу с тоской слушал Фойзе, зная, что точно так же его сейчас слушает Кир. Всё случилось так быстро, что переговорить с подполковником он не успел, да и то, если бы предупредил, чтобы тот не называл имени заложницы - это была бы временная отсрочка, не больше.

\- Я получил особое распоряжение Главного штаба - заложница должна быть освобождена живой и, по мере возможности, невредимой. Ситуация осложняется тем, что речь идёт о дочери владельца Каджеро…

Он говорил ещё что-то, но Балу слушал только напряжённую тишину в динамиках связи, ясно представляя себе окаменевшее лицо Кира.

\- Мы составим план, результатом которого будет добровольное согласие Кледнера отпустить заложницу. Он должен быть уверен, что для нас не остается никакой возможности задержать его. Мы же должны обойти собственные условия, добиться освобождения девушки и всё-таки остановить «Роксану», если понадобится - взорвать точку входа.

Берсенев рядом с Балу не удержался и присвистнул, тут же извинившись.

Взрыв корабля в точке входа означал риск лишиться этой точки навсегда.

\- Готовьте орудия, «Киплинг», - закончил подполковник. - Когда мы закончим согласование плана, я сообщу вам ваши дальнейшие действия.

Тишина вместо привычного «есть!» не удивила Балу.

\- Капитан Карпов, вы меня слышите?

\- Так точно. Господин подполковник, ваш план не сработает. - Связь работала без помех, и ледяной голос Кира звучал будто от стены напротив. Балу закрыл глаза.

\- Причины?

\- Кледнер взял не заложницу. Он выдает её за свой последний шанс вырваться, но сюда прилетал именно за ней. Он её не отдаст.

\- Капитан, ваши предположения основаны на фактах?

Какие факты… Глубоко в душе Балу думал, что Кир, возможно, и прав, но ничего, кроме своих подозрений, тот предложить не мог.

\- Нет, господин подполковник. У меня нет доказательств. Но я прав.

\- Если вы правы, то нам остается только отпустить Кледнера с богом? - Фойзе раздражён, и его можно понять.

\- Кир, мы должны попробовать, - Балу заставил себя произнести это, понимая, что тот вряд ли будет слушать, и Фойзе ещё не понимает, насколько он слушать не собирается.

\- Он не отдаст её. И вам придётся или отпустить его с Ревнёвой, или взорвать корабль с ней на борту.

\- Что вы предлагаете?

Балу не знал, предложит ли что-нибудь Кир вслух, но то, что он может натворить молча, его откровенно пугало.

\- Мы можем взять «Роксану» штурмом.

\- Это неприемлемо. Он не позволит вам приблизиться.

\- Пока мы удерживаем его силовым полем, он не может стрелять из бортовых орудий. Мои ребята подойдут на «соколах»…

\- Он убьёт заложницу, едва увидит вас на подлёте.

Кир коротко рассмеялся.

\- Он никогда её не убьёт и даже не ранит.

Балу встретился взглядом с Фойзе. Тот не собирался менять своего решения, это было ясно. Балу подумал, что шансов остановить Кира у него нет, но надо ещё раз попробовать…

\- Господин подполковник, с планеты взлетел неопознанный катер! - ожил передатчик местной связи.

\- На монитор!

Повинуясь команде Фойзе, над столом включился виртуальный экран.

\- Удалось идентифицировать?

\- Катер типа «сокол», на борту трое. Направляются к «Роксане». Какой будет приказ?

На этот раз их прервал сигнал вызова личного телефона Фойзе. По приветствию Балу понял, что звонит Ревнёв. О чём тот говорил, было неясно - больше Фойзе не проронил ни слова. Так же молча отключил связь и несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, следя за тем, как на мониторе крохотная белая точка неумолимо удалялась от планеты, оставляя позади и «Киплинг».

\- Ничего не предпринимать, - наконец уронил он. - Установите связь с катером.

\- Есть связь. Вы в эфире, господин подполковник.

\- Феникс, это Фойзе. Приказываю вернуться на стартовую площадку, - чужим уверенным голосом произнёс подполковник.

Балу воспринял прозвучавшее имя Феникса со странным чувством тревоги и облегчения одновременно. Волнуясь о Кире, он совсем забыл о том, что похищение Ники задевает не только буйного Ти-Рекса.

Ответа не было, но приборы показывали, что сигнал цели достиг, и в кабине «сокола» его слышали.

\- Паша, вернитесь. Вы не должны вмешиваться в нашу операцию. Мне придётся вызвать с «Киплинга» истребители. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вас сбили?

\- Сбивайте, - отозвался, наконец, передатчик голосом Феникса. – А приказам я не подчиняюсь. Вы больше не мой командир, Валентин Александрович.

\- Паша, это глупо! – совсем не официально воскликнул Фойзе.

Раздался высокий звук, обозначающий закрытие канала. В «соколе» отключили связь.

\- Он может погибнуть сам и убить девчонку, - сказал Фойзе, не глядя на Балу. - Я должен его остановить. Если «Киплинг» даст залп нужной мощности по двигателям…

\- Валентин Александрович, - вдруг раздался спокойный и такой же неофициальный голос Кира. - Пока вы не отдали этот приказ.

Балу замер. Он был почти уверен, что Кир скажет именно это. И надеялся, что он так скажет, и сомневался, что тот сможет вот так...

\- Я не буду по ним стрелять.

…вот так передать ответственность за Нику.

\- Это опасно, господин подполковник. Сканеры «Роксаны» засекут нашу подготовку к выстрелу, Кледнер может решить, что орудия приводят в боевую готовность, чтобы стрелять по нему. Мы ведь не можем так рисковать, правда? Я выпущу истребители. Их возьмут тихо и не потревожат Кледнера… когда вы отдадите такой приказ.

Балу вздохнул. Кир пришёл в себя и решил работать в связке с Фениксом. Слава Богу.

\- Он прав, господин подполковник, - вдруг произнёс молчавший до сих пор Берсенев. - Не стоит провоцировать Кледнера. Он может убить девушку.

\- Истребители - лучший вариант, - подтвердил Балу.

Пока они тут говорят, Пашка всё ближе к цели.

 

Феникс, не глядя, ударил по панели, обрывая связь. Да уж. Полюбить так королеву, проиграть так миллион, послать - так командира боевого носителя, который держит тебя на прицеле.

\- Думаешь, они будут нас сажать силой? – спросил Язва.

А что, страшно стало?

\- Думаю, они выпустят истребители, когда мы уже будем на борту, - спокойно отозвался Феникс. – Он позволит мне попробовать, потому что тоже понимает, что они не удержат его сейчас.

\- Ты так уверен?

\- Готов вызвать «Роксану» на связь, - вместо ответа сообщил Феникс.

Корабль приближался. Хан сидел спокойно – что ему ещё оставалось? – и мельком поглядывал на своих конвоиров.

Феникс напряжён и, кажется, вовсе забыл что он, Хан, находится рядом. Впрочем, когда он об этом помнил?

А вот Язва помнит. Его этот чуть насмешливый взгляд… хотя нет, взгляд у щенка не насмешливый. Он просто не умеет насмехаться, наслаждаться ситуацией. Слишком наивный для этого.

\- Хан, твой выход, – Язва подошёл к его креслу, отодвинул фиксатор.

Ну, почему же не умеет наслаждаться? Вот, командует уже, сволочь.

Впрочем, теперь Хану было не до Язвы. Какая разница, что там возомнил себе Гордеев? Хан попал в ловушку, застрял между двух огней. Вот в чём ужас.

Опасность номер раз – вот она, рыжая и вполне осязаемая. Если он не вернёт свою девчонку, может и прикончить. Феникс – это вам не Язва-выскочка, его на «Паша, не надо!» не возьмешь. Опасность номер два – Босс. Он тоже отступать не собирается, вернулся ведь не просто так, а именно ради зазнобы своей. Он просто их не впустит, не поверит. А если и поверит, может не впустить. Ведь провал с сафари он списал на Хана, что, конечно, правильно. Но даже если сим-сим и откроется, Кледнер увидит, кого именно привёл с собой Хан и уж потом…

Что же делать?!

\- Алик, ты в эфире.

Хриплый голос Феникса не приказывал, он просто оповещал.

Хан прокашлялся.

\- Босс, это Алекс, - сказал он в осветившийся экран, прямо в глаза Босса. – Прошу принять меня на борт.

Тот пристально обвёл взглядом пространство вокруг Хана.

Да нет никого в поле зрения, они не идиоты.

\- Откуда ты взялся, непотопляемый? – чуть изумлённо спросил Босс.

\- Я смог уйти, - ответил Хан, и волнение в его голосе не было наигранным. – Там в космопорте сейчас такая неразбериха, что мне удалось захватить этот катер. Слава Богу, я умею им управлять.

Он немного помолчал.

\- Я знаю, что промахнулся с сафари, но виновник наказан, Босс. Тот егерь, Строганов - он мёртв. Я убрал его.

Хан спиной почувствовал колебание воздуха. Язва. Но ему было наплевать. Пусть даже Феникс думает, что это он прикончил Строганова. По большому счёту, это правда, последний выстрел его был. Главное чтоб так же думал и Кледнер.

\- Похвально, - сухо произнёс тот. – Дальше что?

\- Не бросайте меня здесь, – Хан устало прикрыл глаза. - Они собьют «сокол», как только поймут, что на нём не их люди.

Сейчас мой бывший командир придушит меня, не бросайте меня, Босс…

\- Босс, носитель выпустил два истребителя, - словно в подтверждение его слов, сообщил чей-то голос по ту сторону экрана.

Кледнер ещё секунду молчал, потом развернулся и приказал:

\- Откройте шлюз, примите его.

\- Спасибо, Босс! – с облегчением выдохнул Хан.

Связь оборвалась.

\- Дэн был ранен или, может, пьян? – с еле сдерживаемой яростью спросил Язва. – Как ты с ним справился, тварь?

Хан не ответил, он взглянул на Феникса, который, казалось, и вовсе не слышал его признания. Да конечно, он слышал, ему просто было всё равно. Сейчас всё равно. Всегда всё равно.

Его привязали к подлокотникам кресла ремнями, оторванными от крепежа шины с его же руки, заклеили рот самоклеющейся лентой и намертво закрепили фиксатор кресла. Следующее действие спектакля, похоже, будет проходить без него.

\- Всё, он никуда не денется.

Столько ненависти, сколько в голосе Язвы Хан получил за сегодня, он не получал от него за всё время знакомства. Ну что ж, взаимности не дождёшься. Ненависть - слишком сильное чувство. Не для тебя.

\- Отлично. А теперь приготовься, нас будут встречать. Первая задача – тихо снять встречающих, не позволив им поднять тревогу, и завладеть оружием. Как, по-твоему, сколько на этом корабле может быть человек?

Много, командир. Тебе столько не съесть.

\- Одного экипажа человек двадцать, - уверенно ответил Язва, не задумываясь. – А ещё охрана. Кледнер вряд ли путешествует без эскорта.

Ну, почти попал…

\- Да, и охраны столько же. Ладно, прорвёмся. Внимание, снаружи двое с излучателями. Мой - слева.

Люк катера медленно открылся.

 

***

 

Оресту казалось, что из него выпустили воздух, высосали все силы. Ему должно было быть всё равно – ведь знал, что за отношения связывают рыжего гадёныша с его девочкой – но было не всё равно. Если бы это была его территория, он бы решил эту проблему незамедлительно. Но теперь, когда он силой вырывался с Каджеро, это её «интересное положение», стало последней каплей. Нервы на пределе, а нужно быть в тонусе, вести переговоры с этим непробиваемым солдафоном и вести их так, чтоб даже сомнения не оставалось – ситуация у Ореста под контролем.

\- Что ты наделала? – вопрос вырвался сразу, как только она очнулась и с тихим стоном открыла глаза.

Он буравил её взглядом последние пятнадцать минут, всё больше закипая.

Ника конечно не ответила. Она лишь отвернула голову.

\- На меня смотри! – Орест силой удерживал себя в сидячем положении.

Девушка не отреагировала.

Он подскочил с кресла и, как пушинку, сдернув её с кровати, прижал к себе спиной.

\- Меня тошнит от одной мысли о нём в твоей постели! - прошипел он ей в ухо. -Этот ребёнок – тебе так не терпится, маленькая? Что ж, хорошо, я сделаю тебе ребёнка. Как только избавимся от этого.

\- Не трогай меня! – всхлипнула Ника и попыталась вырваться из его объятий.

Орест развернул её лицом к себе.

\- Замолчи или клянусь, ты пожалеешь.

Она опустила голову.

\- Так-то лучше, - кивнул он. – Теперь слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас я пойду в рубку, потом приведут тебя. Если ты хоть словом, хоть взглядом, выдашь истинное положение вещей, слово «аборт» перекочует из области твоих теоретических знаний в практическую, причём прямо на месте. Не провоцируй меня, девочка.

Орест окинул девушку пристальным взглядом, поднял её голову за подбородок.

\- Будь умницей и не зли меня.

Он притянул Нику к себе и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая её запах.

\- Удачи нам, - прошептал Орест.

 

В рубке его ждал сюрприз в виде возникшего из небытия Чернова на «соколе». Явление этого летучего в буквальном смысле голландца на пару минут отвлекло Ореста от чёрных мыслей, а тут и сеанс связи с военными подоспел. Самое время. Все свои на борту, пора и честь знать.

\- Итак, вы готовы нас выпустить?

Орест прекрасно понимал, что Фойзе просто тянет время разговорами. Хватит!

\- Я ещё не получил ответа из центрального штаба, - спокойно произнёс тот. – Прошу у вас ещё хотя бы полчаса.

Да что за напасть!

\- Решение таких вопросов вполне в вашей компетенции, - возразил Орест. Подполковник начинал раздражать. – Если своим бездействием вы допустите гибель Ники Андреевны…

\- Если она погибнет, мы расстреляем корабль, - резко оборвал его Фойзе.

Нервничаешь. Это хорошо. Сейчас добавим.

\- А, так вы хотите, чтобы я убивал её на ваших глазах медленно, до тех пор, пока вы не изволите согласиться? – Он обернулся к Керрино. – Приведите заложницу.

Тот кивнул.

Двери в рубку открылись, пропуская Нику и двоих охранников, которые вели её под руки.

\- Как видите, Ника Андреевна не в лучшем состоянии, подполковник, - принял Орест девушку из рук охранников.

Подполковник молча смотрел на Нику. Ну, давай же!

\- Кледнер, мы даём вам зелёный коридор до точки перехода, - раздался, наконец, голос Фойзе. – При условии, что вы отпустите Ревнёву в спасательной шлюпке, когда достигнете контрольной отметки. Если мы не увидим в назначенном месте заложницу, у меня есть приказ стрелять на поражение.

Как же, выстрелишь ты.

\- Поле снято. Помните наши условия, уйти вы не успеете.

Связь прервалась.

\- Это мы ещё посмотрим.

\- Босс, у нас проблемы, - встревоженно доложил Керрино. – Мы потеряли связь со Скоттом и Рединым. Я отправил их встречать «сокол» к докам. Они не отвечают на вызовы, а видеонаблюдение в принимающем третьем шлюзе отключилось.

\- Так пошлите туда ещё людей, и пусть выяснят, в чём дело, - раздражённо отозвался Орест.

\- Уже. Трое. С ними тоже пропала связь. Похоже, ваш Алекс был не один.

Вот сучонок. Сбиты камеры видеонаблюдения, без шума уложены пятеро дюжих охранников. Притащил-таки своего бывшего командира… Так. Надо стартовать. С гостями можно разобраться и в дороге.

\- Анри, предупреди людей. На борту очень опасные гости, бывший спецназ ВКС, один, возможно двое. Стрелять на поражение. И Чернова тоже.

\- Есть, Босс.

Орест ощутил, как слабо дёрнулась в его руках Ника.

\- Скажи спасибо что так, а не по-другому. У меня сейчас просто нет времени разбираться с ним лично.

Хотя очень хочется.

\- Сколько у нас времени до точки перехода? – обратился он к Керрино.

\- Два часа, - ответил тот.

\- Отлично. Успеем выловить незваных гостей. Старт, капитан.

 

***

 

Внутри «Роксана» оказалась совершенно не типовым звездолётом. После прямых, чётко направленных коридоров «Киплинга» внутренности корабля Кледнера казались паутиной, в которой можно было увязнуть. Паук, как водится, сидел где-то в стороне и ждал, пока непрошенные гости сами не влезут как можно глубже и дальше, пока не запутаются в бесконечных поворотах, лестницах и лифтах.

Впрочем, не такой уж и большой корабль. А Феникс так уверенно идёт вперёд, что нет никаких сомнений - он придёт именно туда, где его меньше всего ждут. Индиго снова, как пару лет назад, ясно ощущал его железную отрешённую от всего уверенность. Сейчас это был Феникс - командир «волков», спецназовец ВКС на задании. И он чётко знал, куда идти и что делать.

Тут размышления на тему пауков и спецназа пришлось прервать, потому что за следующим поворотом стояли двое. Индиго не успел понять, что было раньше - его сигнал или скользящее движение Феникса, но количество шакалов на борту уменьшилось ещё на два. Итого - икс минус семь, вместе со встречавшими их в доке и за ним. Было бы неплохо отловить побольше таких вот одиночных гуляк, чтобы потом они не навалилисьвсе сразу.

Идущий впереди Феникс поднял руку, останавливая его. Развилка. Судя по местным указателям, рубка – налево. Индиго понимал, о чём думает Феникс. Нет гарантии, что Ника сейчас с Кледнером. Но если переговоры ещё ведутся – скорее всего, они оба там, в рубке. Видимо, Феникс пришёл к тому же выводу, указав налево, но Индиго остановил его, вскинув два пальца вверх, и только секундой позже осознал, зачем – слева шли ещё двое. И не просто шли, а искали. От них веяло насторожённостью и азартом… Ищут их? Если так, всё ещё больше усложняется.

\- Он знает, что мы здесь, - еле слышно бросил и Феникс, когда они оставили позади и этих двоих.

Нужно спешить. И переговоры не вечны, и их мини-десант стремительно теряет преимущество внезапности.

\- Внимание по кораблю. Включаю двигатели, - включились динамики громкой связи, разнося голос командира корабля по всем помещениям. – Объявляю пятиминутную готовность.

Перегрузки для пассажиров при старте кораблей давно ушли в прошлое, но предупреждения подобного рода оставались обязательными.

\- Выпустили, - одними губами произнёс Феникс, но Индиго его понял.

Бедная Ника!

 

\- Орест Карлович, вам и девушке лучше занять свои каюты, - предложил Керрино, отключая громкую связь. – В ближайшую пару часов, думаю, ваше присутствие в рубке будет ни к чему. Я доложу вам, когда мы будем подходить к контрольной отметке. Катер спасательный готовить?

\- Готовьте, Анри. Хотя я не уверен, что мы им воспользуемся. Они не выстрелят, несмотря на все приказы. Там находится господин Ревнёв, который не позволит Фойзе сделать это. - Орест передал обессиленную Нику на руки охранникам. – Мне нужны четыре человека.

Он стремительно покинул рубку, четверо охранников с Никой последовали за ним.

Керрино выставил у входа в рубку двоих человек с излучателями наготове и закрыл двери. Сейчас предстояло объявить минутную готовность по кораблю и включать двигатели. Он нажал кнопку громкой связи, но не успел сказать ни слова.

Закрытые, но незаблокированные створки двери распахнулись и тут же закрылись снова. Керрино обернулся.

\- Всем оставаться на местах, если кто шевельнётся – я стреляю, - резко бросил рыжий незнакомец с излучателем, явно отобранным у кого-то из охраны. – Включение двигателей отменяется. Обыщи их и зафиксируй.

Второй - высокий, черноволосый - бросился исполнять последнюю команду.

\- Простите, я уже могу отпустить кнопку громкой связи? – предельно вежливо спросил Керрино.

Он заметил краем глаза, как замер при этом вопросе высокий, но рыжий и бровью не повёл.

\- Отпустите, - кивнул он и дождался, пока капитан поднимет руку от приборной панели. – Где сейчас находится Кледнер?

\- Полагаю, что по дороге в медотсек, - пожал плечами Керрино. – Или баррикадируется в своей каюте. Или в её каюте. А может быть, они уже на пути к спасательным катерам.

Он протянул руки высокому, который несколькими движениями заставил его сложить их за спиной, где и связал так, что пошевелиться было уже невозможно.

Капитан «Роксаны» давно был уверен, что этим всё и закончится, и к происходящему отнёсся философски.

\- Я за Кледнером, а ты заблокируй двери, свяжись с Фойзе и скажи ему, что мы контролируем рубку и готовы принять ребят на борт, - сказал рыжий.

\- Есть, - откликнулся высокий, но когда тот был уже в дверях, добавил совсем другим тоном: - Будь осторожен.

\- Следи за шлюзами, - и двери рубки закрылись.

Высокий быстро отыскал на панели кнопку управления дверями, блокируя их.

\- Ну что, граждане бандиты? Будем звать гостей? – спросил он даже немного весело, но Керрино слышал в его голосе хорошо подавляемую тревогу.

Конечно. Он бы на его месте тоже волновался. Как бы ни был крут этот рыжий, Босс и те, кто его охраняет, будут посерьёзнее Скотта с Рединым.

 

Орест помог Нике улечься на кровать, сел рядом, не обращая внимания на двух рослых парней в чёрной форме, замерших у дверей.

\- Ну, как ты? – заботливо спросил он.

Ответить Ника не успела. Включился динамик громкой связи.

\- Всё, через минуту стартуем, - улыбнулся Орест, однако улыбка тут же погасла, едва из динамика донеслось:

\- Всем оставаться на местах, если кто шевельнётся – я стреляю, - голос звучал издалека, будто говоривший стоял далеко от микрофона, но Ника не могла не узнать этот голос. - Включение двигателей отменяется.

Они здесь!

\- Добрался-таки, герой, - выплюнул Орест. От заботливости в его голосе не осталось и следа. - Он что, всерьёз хочет справиться один со всеми сразу?

Он включил передатчик на своём браслете.

\- Боб, это Кледнер. Наши гости в рубке. Отправь туда всех, кто свободен. Я в каюте заложницы, ко мне тоже пришли двух-трёх человек.

\- Слушаюсь, Босс.

Орест снова повернулся к Нике.

\- Не переживай, девочка, мы всё равно улетим. Их всего двое, они просто не справятся. А тебя я ему не отдам.

\- Он не будет тебя спрашивать, - слабо отозвалась Ника.

Он тихо засмеялся.

\- Ты так веришь в него, что это даже восхищает. Почему ты так не веришь в меня? Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда получаю то, что хочу. Получу и тебя.

Ника промолчала. Она не хотела разговаривать с этим человеком. Она просто ждала, когда придёт Павел.

Орест пожал плечами.

\- Ну, если ты сейчас не расположена говорить, мы побеседуем позже.

Неожиданно включился его передатчик.

\- Босс, это Боб. Мы уже у рубки. Двери заблокированы.

\- Так взломайте их! – он повысил голос.

\- Мы пытаемся, но вы же знаете, на что рассчитана эта блокировка.

 

Да, он знал. Сам настаивал на том, чтобы в случае необходимости в рубку можно было попасть, только взорвав корабль. Проектировщики и конструкторы постарались на совесть. Он усмехнулся. Как сегодня переменчива Фортуна. Уже который раз дает ему шанс выбраться, и тут же его отнимает. Что ж, раз нельзя улететь с «Роксаной», улетим без неё. В третьем шлюзе стоят три катера и приблудный «сокол». На катерах «Роксаны» далеко не улетишь, а на «соколе» - неизвестно, зависит от воздуха и топлива на его борту. Возможно, на нём даже удастся пройти точку перехода. В любом случае, сидеть тут и ждать личного визита Фойзе и компании он не будет

\- Ну, что, девочка, ты готова к путешествию? – спросил он, рывком поднимая Нику. – Не уверен, что это будет путешествие с хорошим финалом, но без тебя я в него не отправлюсь. Откройте двери, - скомандовал он охранникам.

Створки разъехались в стороны, и в открывшийся проём из коридора мешком свалился человек в чёрной форме.

\- Отпусти её, Кледнер, - сказал с порога ровный голос, звенящий металлом.

\- Паша, осторожно! – вскрикнула Ника. Откуда только силы взялись.

Одновременно с её вскриком оба охранника, словно спохватившись, выхватили излучатели. Выстрелы прожгли пластиковый пол и одну из створок дверей. Орест отшатнулся назад от молниеносного прыжка Лазарева, прикрываясь Никой, как щитом. Одновременно он выхватил свой излучатель и приставил его к виску девушки.

\- Ещё шаг, герой, и я снесу ей голову. Не думаю, что моя скромная персона нужна тебе такой ценой, - негромко сказал он.

Охранники за спиной Лазарева взяли его на прицел. Отлично.

\- Выпустите нас, ребята, и закончите с ним. Только чтобы насовсем. А то эта птичка любит воскресать.

Он боком, не опуская излучателя и не выпуская Нику из рук, совершенно не чувствуя ни веса её тела, ни слабого сопротивления, которого она не прекращала, прошёл мимо замершего Лазарева. Двери каюты закрылись за его спиной. Орест опустил излучатель, поудобнее перехватывая Нику за талию. Справа спешили ещё двое из охраны.

\- Как там в рубке? – спросил он, зная, что услышит.

\- Ребята стараются, Босс. Но, кажется, всё бесполезно.

\- Ну, не всё, - сказал он, крепче прижимая к себе Нику. – В каюте находится человек, которого нельзя выпустить. Там уже есть двое парней, помогите им.

Он подхватил девушку на руки, не обращая внимания на её слабое сопротивление, и направился к докам. Она не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как вскрикнула при виде Лазарева, и его это вполне устраивало. Не хватало ещё слушать истеричное верещание. Нет, Ника, определённо, та женщина, которая хороша не только внешними данными и удачным родством с нужным человеком.

Дверь в третий шлюз была открыта. «Сокол» стоял там, где он и ожидал его увидеть, чуть в отдалении от трёх катеров «Роксаны».

\- Пришли, - сообщил он Нике, аккуратно ставя её на пол и доставая из кармана комбинезона небольшой пульт дистанционного управления. – Кстати, если ты попытаешься сейчас бежать, не забудь, что у меня всё ещё с собой эта штучка, а у тебя на руках мои украшения. Поверь, я не хочу причинять тебе лишней боли, но если ты вынудишь, мне придётся.

Ника стояла неподвижно, и он понял, что её не нужно больше запугивать – она не могла сейчас бежать, даже если бы была готова рискнуть. Он открыл входной люк катера, снова подхватил девушку на руки и занес в «сокол». Устроил в ближайшем кресле, опустил фиксатор и спрыгнул вниз.

На случай неисправности центрального управления доками, в каждой шлюзовой камере предусмотрено ручное управление. Зная особый код доступа, можно было перейти на ручное в любое время, не дожидаясь сигнала о неисправностях. Естественно, Орест Кледнер, хозяин «Роксаны», знал этот код. Оставалось только сообразить, как снимается защитная крышка, на панели управления. Пришлось немного напрячься, потому что он никогда раньше не имел дела с ручным управлением, знал всё только в теории. Так, крышка снята. Он добрался до самой панели, набрал нужную комбинацию цифр. Загорелся зелёный огонёк. Отлично. Теперь можно спокойно запустить программу открытия дока. Предлагает выбор параметров… Ну, предположим… Он задумался, прикидывая, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы спокойно задраить «сокол» и подготовить двигатели. Так, пусть будет третий режим. Он нажал кнопку, и внутренний люк шлюза с шелестом закрылся. Всё, через десять минут начнется обратный отсчёт.

 

Ника почти пришла в себя ещё по дороге в доки. Ей нужно было, чтобы Орест поверил, что она еле двигается, и оставил бы её одну. Когда фиксатор мягко вдавил её в кресло, и она услышала, что Орест спрыгнул вниз, открыла глаза. Осмотрелась, поняла, что он действительно снаружи, осторожно подняла фиксатор, встала на ноги. Что делать дальше, было пока неясно, но у неё появился шанс. Она тихонько подошла к люку, выглянула наружу. Орест возился у стены с панелью управления. Внутренний люк шлюза пока открыт.

Не позволяя себе задуматься, она соскользнула вниз, на холодный пластиковый пол. Стараясь ступать бесшумно – какое счастье, что она без обуви, та осталась в каюте, когда Орест спешил вырваться – девушка бросилась к люку. Если она успеет, то люк закроется, и когда Орест заметит её исчезновение, будет поздно.

Ника чуть не вскрикнула, когда сильные руки обхватили её за плечи, едва она выскочила в коридор доков перед шлюзовой камерой. Крикнуть ей не позволила ладонь, плотно, но бережно, почти нежно, зажавшая рот.

Она забилась в этих руках, и вдруг ей позволили вывернуться, а ладонь на лице мгновенно сменили жадные губы. Ещё не осознав, что происходит, она замерла, а тело уже отвечало этим рукам, губам, этому родному дыханию. Господи, он нашёл ее…

Прервать поцелуй было сложно, но необходимо. Она почувствовала, как отвердели его губы, когда пальцы нашли на её руках тяжёлые браслеты. Он отстранился, знаком призывая к молчанию, и склонился над её запястьями. Несколько ловких движений, и золотистые оковы распались на половинки, он едва успел их подхватить, чтобы избежать шума. Вместе с браслетами вспомнился и тот, кто надел их на неё. Ника взглянула на Павла. Тот, кажется, думал о том же самом. Лицо его стало словно каменным, это было уже лицо Феникса, который находился на работе. Девушка отступила в сторону, повинуясь его жесту – «оставайся здесь». Он шагнул к шлюзовой камере, и тут же, словно только его и дожидался, люк закрылся.

Ника замерла. Она ещё не очень понимала, хорошо или нет то, что он не успел войти внутрь, но по лицу Феникса было ясно, что закрытый люк его не остановит.

\- Идём, - бросил он и первым стремительно направился в сторону рубки.

Он почти бежал, так что Ника сразу начала отставать, и тогда он останавливался, дожидался её и снова уходил вперёд. Она видела, что он боится оставлять её одну в этих коридорах, но нечто более сильное подгоняет его вперёд, не позволяя передвигаться даже чуть-чуть медленнее. Ника хотела сказать – иди, не жди меня! - но один его взгляд заставил её промолчать. Феникс будет делать всё так, как делает, и сейчас лучше не вмешиваться вообще ни во что.

За очередным поворотом послышался шум и взбудораженные голоса.

\- Стой здесь.

Ника молча прижалась к стене и проводила его взглядом. Ей оставалось только ждать, надеясь, что её Феникс справится со всем, что встретится ему на пути.

 

***

 

Спектакль, разыгрывающийся за стенами ангара катеров, несомненно, был интересным. С некоторой долей вероятности можно было представить и мизансцены, и реплики персонажей, и развитие сюжета. Правда, кое в чём были и сомнения. В частности, при всех своих способностях Хан не мог вывести логически, чем всё закончится. Дело было не в том, что он плохо знал людей, участвующих в спектакле, или не мог предсказать их поведение в той или иной ситуации. Дело было как раз в том, что он знал их слишком хорошо и единственное, чего он не знал – кому из них сейчас повезёт. Потому что только удача была непредсказуема в такой патовой ситуации. Если бы здесь вдруг включился тотализатор, Хан предпочёл бы не рисковать деньгами и ставок не делал бы вовсе.

Этим спектакль и был интересен, однако в зрительном зале Хана не было.

Он по-прежнему сидел в «соколе», надёжно обездвиженный клейкой лентой и фиксаторами пассажирского сиденья, с заткнутым ртом, без шансов освободиться. Скорее всего, результат битвы титанов он узнает только по тому, придёт за ним спецназ, чтобы сдать полиции, или человек Кледнера, чтобы пристрелить за предательство. Оба варианта Хану не нравились, но даже между ними выбирать сам он не мог. Оставалось только ждать.

Думать о своей незавидной участи ему было противно, о событиях на борту гадать надоело. Хан пытался воссоздать общую картину в шлюзовой камере по интерьеру в поле видимости за стеклом и по коротким воспоминаниям об увиденном до того, как его зафиксировали. В широкое лобовое стекло катера он мог видеть только небольшой участок шлюза с парой челноков «Роксаны», закрепленных на своих стартовых платформах. По предварительным подсчётам получалось, что кроме «сокола» с Ханом на борту здесь находится три или четыре «родных» катера. Зная Кледнера и его вымуштрованных людей, можно предположить, что все катера в полной готовности...

Что из этого следует, Хан додумать не успел, потому что входной люк «сокола» с шипением открылся. Обернуться было невозможно, мысли о катерах вылетели из головы, остался только вопрос – выстрелят сразу в затылок или всё же сменят скотч на наручники? Почему-то очень захотелось в полицию. Послышалась возня, тяжёлое дыхание, потом всё стихло. Хан напряжённо ждал продолжения – кто бы это ни был, он не спешил ни стрелять, ни надевать наручники, он словно вообще Хана не заметил. Снова движение сзади – тихое, почти незаметное, и только обострившийся слух ожидающего приговора бывшего «волка» смог это движение уловить. И опять тишина. Издеваются они, что ли? Сделайте вы три шага вперёд и давайте уже покончим с этим!

Третий раунд движения у входного люка оказался более шумным. Вошедший сквозь зубы выругался и с силой пнул одно из задних кресел. Что-то его разозлило. На военного не похоже... Человек на этот раз не стал долго топтаться у входа и быстро скользнул мимо Хана к пульту управления, уже почти коснулся клавиш, но на мгновение застыл и медленно обернулся.

Хан подумал, что уже и в полицию не обязательно, можно было бы и пристрелить. Возможно, любой вариант был бы лучше, чем то, что сейчас сделает Кледнер. В голове пронеслась... нет, не вся жизнь покадрово, а вереница мыслей. Кледнер жив, но Кледнер здесь явно не как победитель, он проиграл, причём по-крупному, он знает, что это Хан привёл сюда Феникса с Язвой, и он зол. О, он очень зол. Хан много раз сталкивался с раздражением Босса, пару раз видел, как тот отдавал приказ убрать исполнителя, умудрившегося его подвести и сорвать дело... Но никогда не хотел знать, каким этот человек может оказаться, если его действительно разозлить. Кажется, всё же ему предстоит это ощутить собственной шкуре. Чёртов Феникс!

\- Какая приятная неожиданность. Алекс.

Голос спокойный. Слишком спокойный. Маска ледяной статуи – Босс умеет держать лицо.

С одной стороны, липкая лента на губах мешала оправдываться, пустив в ход своё единственное не дающее сбоев оружие – язык, а с другой стороны, давала лишние минуты на продумывание – чем оправдываться-то...

Непроницаемые глаза Кледнера гипнотизировали, мешая сконцентрироваться. Однако чем дольше тянулось неподвижное молчание, тем Хану становилось яснее, что убивать его пока не собираются. Да Боссу не до мести! Не Хана же он искал в доках! Идиот, ему нужно то же, что и самому Хану – бежать с «Роксаны», пока «Киплинг» не подошёл ближе и не высадил десант, потому что когда носитель подойдёт вплотную, незаметно уже не уйдёшь... Ступор, сковавший мозг от ужаса при виде Кледнера, отпустил так же мгновенно, как и навалился. Варианты – как незаметно покинуть тонущий корабль – проскакивали один за другим, отметались, как неэффективные и заведомо провальные.

Кледнер пошёл не в свой катер, не в родной роксановский, а ввалился в военный «сокол». Зачем, ведь он не спец по управлению военной техникой? Пилота он тут застать вряд ли собирался... хотя, может, как раз пилота-то он и искал? Ну, нашёл... А смысл?

Маскировка? Фигня, «Киплинг» видит военные катера на радарах даже в режиме невидимости, да и тот, кто сейчас в рубке «Роксаны», прекрасно знает, кто может свалить на «соколе». Феникс наверняка сумеет настроить сканеры на нужные частоты, едва получит сигнал об открывшемся доке и стартовавшем катере. Никакая маскировка не поможет, один залп Боссовыми же супер-ракетами – и даже катафалк не нужно будет заказывать... а менять частоты маскировочного поля сейчас просто некогда, это не пятиминутное дело. Просто выдать себя за военного? Чушь, Фойзе знает, что на «Роксане» только один «сокол», и только двое «своих», и оба, наверняка, с ним на связи из рубки. Скорость? Вряд ли скорость «сокола» намного выше, а запас топлива и воздуха больше, чем у модифицированных под нужды самого Босса катеров «Роксаны».

Судя по остановившемуся взгляду, Кледнер и сам проиграл все эти варианты и понял, что и с «соколом» у него ненамного больше шансов, что с пилотом, что без. Умеет или нет он обращаться с панелью управления, маскировкой и программированием – неважно, его всё равно собьют не с «Киплинга», так с «Роксаны».

Мысль остановилась и провернулась чуть назад. С программированием. Автопилот. Наверняка он есть и в катерах «Роксаны». Но вот возможность принимать и ретранслировать сообщения с другого передатчика в них вряд ли предусмотрена...

Кледнер сделал шаг вперёд. В глазах больше не было гипнотической силы, была холодная убийственная решимость – пилот не нужен, пилота можно убрать. Оружия у него не было, но это вряд ли остановит справедливое возмездие – силы в пустых руках Босса было не меньше чем у того же Феникса. И убивать людей руками Кледнер умеет не хуже, а то и лучше, чем любой из бывших хановых сослуживцев. Хан понял, что если он сейчас ничего не сделает, то этот «сокол» и будет его катафалком. А что можно сделать, когда невозможно даже шелохнуться, а из всех звуков, которые ты можешь производить, доступно только мычание, которое будет однозначно истолковано, как «не надо, не убивай!» - и также однозначно проигнорируется? Чёрт. А ведь решение, которое только что Хана озарило, Кледнеру в голову не придёт!

Хан понимал, что у него почти нет шансов остановить Босса, у которого нет выхода, зато есть последняя возможность лично удавить предателя. И мычать и извиваться в фиксаторе смысла нет вовсе, разве только распалить Кледнера ещё больше. Поэтому оставалось одно.

Он собрал остатки самообладания и демонстративно спокойно уставился на пульт управления, игнорируя наступающую на него тень. Когда плечо Кледнера загородило обзор, он слегка наклонил голову, насколько позволял подголовник, и продолжил сверлить взглядом панель программирования, расположенную как раз с видимого им края пульта. Подумалось, что даже если не сработает, то хоть умрёт он не как визжащий шакал, а как человек, с достоинством. Как Дэн. Неожиданно стало плохо при воспоминании о Строганове. Представлять собственные выпущенные кишки оказалось совсем неприятно.

Так, а что там Босс? Хан осторожно скосил глаза на нависшую над ним фигуру и встретил совершенно адекватный заинтересованный взгляд. Сработало. Чёрт побери, сработало!

\- Ладно. Заинтриговал.

Взмах руки, от которого нет возможности отшатнуться, болезненный рывок клейкого кляпа с кожи.

\- Говори.

Изложить идею, осенившую Хана в последний момент, оказалось быстрее, чем он боялся. Оценил её Босс так же быстро, поэтому уже через минуту с небольшим Хан смог, наконец, подняться из кресла, откуда в этой жизни уже не надеялся отклеиться.

С момента явления Кледнера прошло не больше трёх минут. А казалось – полжизни.

\- У нас от силы минут семь, - сообщил тот, неподвижно стоя за спиной Хана. – Успеешь?

\- Если поможете, Босс, - ответил Хан, удивляясь, как ровно звучит голос. Отбоялся своё, что ли? Да, наверное, ещё там, в лесу.

\- Руководи, начальник, - неожиданно блеснул усмешкой Кледнер.

Вдвоём они наладили систему приёма и ретрансляции за три минуты. Ещё пара минут ушла на программирование автопилота «сокола». Оставалась одна мелочь, которую Хан упустил поначалу, а теперь опасался о ней спрашивать, потому что из-за неё весь план мог провалиться.

\- «Киплинг» не поймает нас радарами, если мы будем держаться вплотную к корпусу, - осторожно начал он, усаживаясь в кресло пилота. – Но визуально нас засекут с первого же десантного катера, отправленного на борт «Роксаны». Маскировочное устройство мы не успеем...

\- Думаешь, мы пальцем деланные? – отозвался позади Кледнер. – Читать умеешь? Под левой рукой, зелёная клавиша.

 

***

 

Усталости Феникс не чувствовал, слишком бурлил адреналин в крови, слишком велико было облегчение от осознания, что Ника спасена, да и сил у него за последние недели накопилось достаточно, пора было их куда-нибудь приложить. Он и прикладывал…

У рубки его не ждали. Это было делом техники - ещё на ходу снять всех шестерых, пыхтящих над вскрытием заблокированных дверей.

Браслет хуже стандартного коммуникатора, соединяет не моментально, но не орать же сквозь звуконепроницаемые створки.

\- Индиго, я у дверей, здесь чисто. Открывай.

Створки разошлись, впуская Феникса внутрь.

\- Приведи Нику, я её оставил в правом коридоре, во втором секторе, - сказал он, скользнув невидящим взглядом по аккуратно сложенным у стены капитану «Роксаны» и его людям. Рта никто не открывал. То ли Индиго успел объяснить, кто в доме хозяин, то ли сами оказались понятливые. – Будь осторожен, я не уверен, что мы уложили всех.

Индиго молча исчез за дверью, и Феникс тут же забыл о нём, его стремительно заполняло ясное, затмевающее всё на свете, чувство неотвратимости. Он знал, что сейчас сделает, и знал, что у него получится, и надо было это сделать сейчас же, не дожидаясь, когда катер заметят с «Киплинга», когда вернётся Индиго, а за спиной появится единственный человек на свете, способный его остановить. Проверять – будет ли она вообще останавливать – он не хотел.

Проверить третий шлюз. Люк открыт. Катер покинул корабль, но направляется не к планете, а к точке перехода. Далеко собрался, Кледнер?

\- Индиго, ты меня слышишь? Кто в «соколе»? – прорвался сквозь звенящую пустоту знакомый голос в динамике внешней связи.

\- Это Феникс. На борту «сокола» только Кледнер и Чернов, Ника Ревнёва в безопасности, - бесстрастно ответил он Фойзе, в то время как пальцы стремительно носились над пультом – активировать оружие правого борта, проверить систему наведения, проверить дальность, найти цель…

\- Высылаю на перехват истребители, только ничего не делай, Паша, ты уже сделал все, что мог, оставь его нам. Мы можем взять его живым.

«Цель захвачена» - замигала надпись на диалоговом мониторе.

Пальцы замерли.

Истребители «Киплинга» скоро будут здесь. Они не дадут «соколу» уйти. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Между строк читается «хотя тебя и не просили». Кледнер не уйдёт. Можно остановиться. Остановиться и ждать.

 

Хан удерживал катер в нужной позиции, одной руки на пару кнопок вполне хватало, а Босс не отрывал взгляд от носителя, во всей красе разворачивающегося чуть в стороне.

\- Кледнер, говорит подполковник Фойзе. Сдавайтесь, - включился динамик связи.

\- Я уже отвечал на это щедрое предложение, подполковник, - спокойно отозвался тот. - Мой ответ не изменился.

\- Вам не уйти, мои истребители вышли на перехват. Вас догонят через несколько минут, захватят силовым полем и доставят на «Киплинг». Если будете активно сопротивляться, расстреляют вместе с «соколом».

Кледнер нахмурился, Хан понял - истребители в их планы не входили. Кабина «сокола» просматривается насквозь. Почему Фойзе не дает приказ стрелять с носителя? Катер уже далеко от «Роксаны», её не зацепит. Так хочет захватить их живыми? «Сокол» приближается к точке входа, истребители же могут не успеть… они правда, что ли, будут взрывать точку, совсем рехнулись?

Размышления его прервал Кледнер, решительно включивший связь.

\- Эй, кто там в рубке моего корабля?

Попрощаться решил?

 

Истребители приближались. Феникс следил за ними отстранённо, всё ещё не опуская рук на пульт, чтобы отменить последние команды. «Цель захвачена». Фойзе пытался выйти на связь, но он больше не отвечал, и тот оставил попытки.

Кажется, этот псих намеревается дойти до точки перехода, судя по курсу. Либо у него козырь в рукаве, либо крыша поехала. Но как бы то ни было, ещё минуты через три он станет недосягаем для оружия «Роксаны», даже если Феникс запустит двигатели, этот корабль слишком неповоротлив по сравнению с «соколом», пока он просто двинется с места, тот уже уйдёт. И потом, он никогда не управлял таким кораблем. Капитана задействовать? Феникс бросил взгляд на флегматичного пленника у стены. Ага. И у кого теперь поехала крыша?

\- Эй, кто там в рубке моего корабля? – снова включился динамик. Не Фойзе. Этот голос Феникс узнал бы из тысячи других. – Вряд ли это Анри, верно?

Что тебе надо, сволочь?

\- Я за него, - ответил он.

\- Неужели опять живой? – искренне изумился динамик после секундного молчания. Надо же, он тоже узнаёт голос Феникса. – Герой, я потрясён.

\- Сдавайся, Кледнер.

\- Что вас как заело. Ты же понимаешь, что я этого не сделаю.

\- Тебя всё равно возьмут.

\- Посмотрим. Как там Ника?

\- Выключай двигатели, тормози и сдавайся.

\- Ты слишком спокоен, а она сама ушла из катера… значит, в порядке.

Чего он добивается? Зачем этот разговор?

\- Ты посмел к ней прикасаться, зверёныш, - в голосе Кледнера зазвучали свистящие яростные нотки. - Ты серьёзно думаешь, что сможешь сделать её счастливой, герой?

\- С тобой, тварь, она бы точно счастлива не была. Ты чуть не убил её.

Короткий смешок. Зачем этот разговор? Истребители уже догоняют их.

\- Я убивал не её. Я убивал в ней тебя, - свистящая ярость исчезла, остался мстительно звенящая непонятная радость. - Твоего ублюдка. Врач любезно сообщил мне, что браслеты - лучшее средство для нехирургического аборта.

Для… что?!

\- Ты так долго молчишь. Ты не знал! - а вот это уже наслаждение, садистское наслаждение. – Даже если выкидыша и не было, надеюсь, я твоего ублюдка хорошо подпортил. Ты на досуге почитай научную литературу и выясни, как на трёхнедельный зародыш могут подействовать браслеты Кали. Ублюдок твой родится – если родится – или уродом, или идиотом. Это будет мой последний привет вашему счастливому семейству.

Браслеты. Да. Они и на взрослого-то человека… Сука.

\- Видел бы ты, как её скрутило в последний раз. Кажется, это был пятый импульс, я точно не помню. Врач сказал, что её организм сопротивляется так долго именно потому, что она беременна…

Заткнись, тварь!

\- …Но если импульс такой мощности они с ублюдком и перенесли, то нервная система обоих пострадала. Не знаю, как насчёт Ники, но у зародыша, скорее всего, повреждения необратимы. – В голосе звенело всё то же удовольствие, наслаждение каждым словом. - Я бы посоветовал аборт. Всё равно ничего хорошего у вас уже не родится.

Мой ребёнок. Ты пытал моего ребёнка, скотина. Ты мог его убить.

И не только его.

 

...Яростный взгляд чёрных сумасшедших глаз и силикеновая нить, вспарывающая пальцы. Окровавленное лицо человека, который оказался отцом Ники. Голография в чёрной рамке на столе - молодая весёлая женщина среди берёз. Дэн, погибший где-то в джунглях, Бут и Джин, не вернувшиеся с того штурма. Безучастная Рита, боящаяся солнечного света. Ядовитые заросли, прущие на него в горячечных видениях. Димкин безумный голос «Паша, это я, я убийца!».

«Цель захвачена».

Истребители совсем рядом. Но он их не зацепит. Простите, подполковник, я не могу. Он не должен жить. Если он будет жить, если он будет существовать в любом уголке Вселенной, не смогу жить я.

\- Феникс, я её нашёл, идём к тебе.

Голос Индиго вернул в реальность. Сейчас они придут сюда. Но ещё раньше «сокол» выйдет из зоны поражения, а потом его настигнут истребители, поймают в силовое поле, стрелять будет нельзя, чтобы не задеть ребят, и уже ничего не исправишь.

«Цель захвачена».

Нет, подполковник. Я ещё не всё сделал.

…Никины слёзы на его коже там, в подвале, и её руки с этими браслетами на тонких запястьях. Их нерождённый малыш…

Пальцы, наконец, опустились на кнопку.

«Цель атакована».

Короткая вспышка на мониторе слежения.

«Цель уничтожена».

 

\- Пашка, в коридорах чисто. Ребята ещё не высадились?

Димка влетел в рубку, принеся с собой движение и звук. Словно включилось окружающее, зашевелились у стен пленники, включился динамик сухим голосом Фойзе:

\- Лазарев, готовьтесь к стыковке, два «сокола» на подходе. Истребители отозваны. На месте взрыва живых не обнаружено.

Димка замер за спиной.

«Цель уничтожена».

\- Ты его…?

\- Паша, он… это он?

Ника уже стояла за вторым плечом, тоже увидела надпись.

\- Я не мог его упустить, - глухо сказал Павел, движением пальца отключая диалоговое окно. – Он почти ушёл.

\- Давай я впущу ребят, - предложил Дмитрий спустя пару секунд и плечом отодвинул Павла, который и не думал возражать.

Теперь они стояли с Никой лицом к лицу.

\- Я не мог, - упрямо повторил он, а она всё смотрела на погасший экран. Наконец лицо её дрогнуло.

\- Он не должен был уйти, - неожиданно уверенно произнесла она и перевела взгляд на него, а её рука скользнула в его ладонь, сжались прохладные пальцы. – Ты пришёл за мной… за нами.

\- «Роксана», мы поднимаемся на борт. Встречайте! – сообщил динамик голосом Кельта. – Индиго, если найду хоть одного действующего шакала, с тебя выпивка!

\- Не найдёшь, фирма веников не вяжет!

Павел притянул к себе Нику, обхватил её руками, спрятал лицо в русых волосах, вдыхая родной запах, и отключился от всего происходящего вокруг.

 

***

 

В доме Ревнёвых было шумно. Пока полиция Содружества, прибывшая вместе с «Киплингом» и вторым носителем, разбиралась с арестованными, временный штаб из космопорта перенесли в Солнечный.

Сам хозяин взял на себя разъяснительную функцию, успокаивая в городе встревоженных жителей и немногочисленных туристов. Пришедший в себя Павел сдал Нику с рук на руки Аристову, коротко объяснив ситуацию. Володя нахмурился, но сказал, что волноваться пока рано, нужна диагностика.

Подполковник Фойзе сдержал своё обещание «поговорить после» и пригласил Павла в бывший кабинет Ореста, где и расположили штаб. Правда, поначалу разговора не получилось, потому что их постоянно прерывали с докладами командиры подразделений, с требованиями отчётов из центрального штаба, с вопросами – начальник полицейских. Но через пару часов, когда Павел уже потерял надежду на обещанную выволочку, звонки и вызовы как-то резко схлынули. Правда, к этому моменту Фойзе выглядел совсем не так бодро, как несколько часов назад в космопорте.

\- Я должен был бы объяснить тебе, как ты был неправ, вмешавшись в ход боевой операции «Киплинга», - сказал, наконец, подполковник. – Но что я буду тебе объяснять, когда ты сам всё это знаешь не хуже меня.

Павел кивнул.

\- Наказывать тебя я не имею права.

Павел снова кивнул.

\- Хотя хотел бы.

Еще один согласный кивок.

\- Паша, а ты знаешь, что дело о захвате две недели назад передавали на пересмотр? – вдруг спросил Фойзе. – Только не кивай.

Павел поднял на него изумлённый взгляд.

\- Зачем?

\- Я настоял, а новый начальник штаба поддержал. И решение уже вынесено.

\- Так быстро?

\- В отсутствие генерала Литного вся бюрократия начала шевелиться несколько быстрее. А результаты узнать не хочешь?

Павел промолчал. Что ему сейчас эти результаты. Оправдали его или признали виновным – какая теперь разница?

\- Ты признан виновным в некорректном проведении штурма, повлекшего за собой смерть заложников, с отстранением от занимаемой должности сроком на четыре месяца, с момента окончания расследования и вынесения приговора. Расследование было окончено и первый приговор вынесен четыре месяца назад, так что срок этот уже истёк. Тебе вернули звание капитана ВКС.

Павел кивнул ещё раз.

\- Спасибо. Это, несомненно, утешает. Только я свою вину знаю. А все эти нюансы меня перестали интересовать ровно четыре месяца назад.

\- А если я предложу тебе вернуться? – решительно спросил Фойзе. – Неужели откажешься?

Димка-Димка… Ты опять был прав.

\- Паша, эта операция для меня в качестве командира «Киплинга» была последней. Я иду на повышение и как только получаю полковника – меня переводят в штаб. Начальник штаба может сам назначить нового командира ребятам. Но он спросил, кого рекомендовал бы я.

Павел смотрел на подполковника расширенными глазами, боясь поверить в то, что сейчас услышит.

 

***

 

Вечером того дня, когда военные оставили Солнечный, Андрей Ревнёв стоял на балконе своего дома, смотрел на звёзды, высыпавшие на густой черноте неба, и крепко прижимал к себе дочь.

Он даже не подозревал, что в одном простом слове может быть сосредоточено столько радости и совершенно сумасшедшего счастья. Внук. Или внучка. Сейчас этот нюанс казался неважным.

\- Как же ты теперь, Никушка? – в очередной раз спросил Ревнёв.

Ника тихонько рассмеялась.

\- Папа, ты спрашиваешь уже третий раз. Думаю, я успею экстерном закончить институт. Мне это уже предлагали, я отказывалась, хотела по-человечески. Но теперь уж придётся. У меня есть ещё восемь месяцев.

\- А потом?

\- Потом прилечу сюда, конечно. Неужели буду рожать где-то ещё? Мой ребёнок должен появиться здесь.

\- А Паша не будет возражать? – опасливо спросил Ревнёв.

Ника усмехнулась.

\- Пусть попробует. Если он решил, что я вполне могу рожать в его отсутствие, то никаких возражений…

\- Когда это я такое говорил? – возмущённо спросил голос позади.

Ревнёвы обернулись.

\- Я не подслушивал, я шёл вас позвать к чаю, но вы так кричите, что вас слышно ещё в коридоре, - не смущаясь, ответил на их вопросительные взгляды Павел.

Они вовсе не кричали, но он всегда слышал больше, чем мог услышать кто-то другой. Ника вздохнула.

\- А как прикажешь понимать то, что ты сказал мне после ужина?

\- Только не так! – горячо возразил Павел.

Ревнёв отступил на шаг в сторону и осторожно направился к лестнице, ведущей сразу с балкона в холл первого этажа. Чай – это сейчас очень нужное мероприятие. А вот стоять рядом с выясняющими отношения влюблёнными – слуга покорный.

\- Андрей Викторович! – остановил его уже в конце балконной галереи голос Павла.

Он обернулся. Павел и Ника, держась за руки, почти бегом догоняли его. Догнали, остановились, переглянулись. Ну и?

\- Андрей Викторович, я давно хотел вам сказать… спросить… - Павел начал решительно, но быстро сбился.

Ника подтолкнула его в бок, не отрывая взгляда от Ревнёва. Тот насторожился, но Павел быстро с собой справился:

\- Я хотел просить руки вашей дочери. Вот.

Смущённый взгляд синих глаз из-под рыжих вихров и слегка старомодные слова были так неожиданны в исполнении этого мальчика-воина, что Ревнёв невольно улыбнулся, но быстро посерьёзнел под суровым взглядом дочери.

\- Я надеюсь, ты сможешь сделать её счастливой, - только и смог он сказать.

 

***

 

Снова лайнер. Дмитрий смотрел в иллюминатор салона первого класса. Вниз уходила огромная чаша Каджеро, медленно принимая привычную форму шара.

Всё. Всё закончилось. Пашка получил свою Нику, вернулся на «Киплинг», скоро станет отцом. Дмитрий подавил снова вскинувшуюся тревогу за этого малыша, впервые в жизни не желая обдумывать её происхождение. Аристов сказал, всё должно быть нормально. Не надо анализировать свои страхи, это нервы. Просто нервы.

Много-много рыжих птенцов удачи. Он даже зажмурился от удовольствия.

Кледнер мёртв. Пашка всё-таки сделал это. Что ж, это было самое правильное в той ситуации. Кледнер мёртв…

Балу с Ти-Рексом вернулись на «Киплинг». Кир хотел уйти в отставку, но кажется, Балу его отговорил. Неизвестно, что будет, когда Пашка вернётся на «Киплинг», а уж когда он сменит Фойзе – и подавно, но пока Кир остался. Ему некуда уходить, это все знают.

Дэн. Дэн остался на Каджеро навсегда. Умом Дмитрий понимал, что в его гибели есть закономерность. Так должно было случиться. Но как же это несправедливо! Дэн только нашёл в себе силы и мужество вернуться к нормальной жизни, когда это случилось. Несправедливо.

Рита.

Он не хотел думать о ней. Ведь всё было кончено, и он почти не вспоминал о ней всё это время. Хотя, зачем врать самому себе – он не мог её не вспоминать. Просто бурные события последних недель помогали забивать эти воспоминания как можно дальше. Но всё закончилось. Он возвращается на Землю.

Пашка звал его с собой. Но Дмитрий отказался. Это не его дорога. Он отказался от своего неуёмного желания всюду следовать за Фениксом, и оказалось, что самому ему в армии делать абсолютно нечего. Он уже пережил в себе и романтику, и героику, и жажду славы, и внимание девчонок, покупающихся на погоны сержанта ВКС. Всё это казалось теперь ненужным. На Земле его ждали родители, всё равно ждали, хоть он и непутёвый сын. На Земле находился Транспортный Институт, куда он хотел поступать когда-то – это ещё не поздно сделать. И, как бы то ни было - на Земле оставалась Рита.

 

Когда лайнер высадил его на Луне, он уже знал, что будет делать. К чёрту всё – он, в конце концов, мужчина или кто?

Он решительно зашёл в кабинку голографона и набрал первый номер.

Естественно, Натали была не в курсе дел. С одной стороны жаль, а с другой – и слава Богу, что Рита больше не путается с этой кошкой.

Второй номер.

Как и следовало ожидать, Фрог исчез. Видимо, сразу после того, как накрыли Кледнера. Или вместе со всей сетью.

Третий. Это было труднее всего, но необходимо.

Рандхир Рей едва не скончался от апоплексического удара, осознав, кого видит. Он начал хватать ртом воздух и уже издал первый вопль, когда его вдруг оттеснили от передатчика. Ольга.

\- Дима, если тебе нужна Рита, попробуй позвонить в её клинику. Алиша недавно была у неё, ты наверняка найдёшь её там.

Она отвернулась от голографона, и, пока связь не отключилась, Дмитрий успел расслышать её гневный голос:

\- Она моя дочь!

Ясно. Бунт на корабле. Это будет посильнее Риткиных ультиматумов, - улыбнулся Дмитрий и мысленно пожелал Ольге с Алишей удачи.

Итак, клиника. Что она там делает? Её должны были выписать месяц назад, если не раньше. Неужели что-то снова случилось?

 

***

 

Новый рабочий день начинался, как обычно.

Рита приходила пораньше, чтобы успеть переодеться, заплести косу, настроиться. Ночные дежурства ей пока так и не доверяли, считалось, что у неё всё ещё продолжается восстановительный период. Сама же она понимала, что уже давно в состоянии и ночами дежурить, и учиться пойти – теперь она точно знала, чего хочет. Работа медсестры её вполне устраивала, а Росина подбивала её пойти учиться на психолога. Ну, может быть. Над этим стоило подумать. Во всяком случае, чем больше она сейчас проводила времени на работе, тем лучше себя чувствовала. Осознание того, что она, наконец, приносит какую-то пользу людям, вместо неприятностей, несчастий и прочего, чем она клеймила себя ещё не так давно, помогало ей вставать по утрам с постели. Если бы не работа, было бы совсем плохо, ощущение никому ненужности Риту не оставляло.

Всё равно в жизни у неё не было больше ничего, кроме этой работы. Росина что-то говорила о клубах по интересам, где собирались молодые люди, чтобы проводить вместе время, занимаясь общим делом, интересующим их – творчеством, музыкой, танцами, просто беседами. Но сочетание слов «клуб» и «танцы» вызывало такое отторжение в душе, что Рита отказывалась наотрез, не решая даже попробовать. Росина поняла это довольно быстро и больше таких предложений не делала.

Однажды Рита поймала себя на том, что неосознанно ищет встречные взгляды, когда идёт по улице. С одной стороны, её это обрадовало - она уже понимала, что раз ей эти взгляды нужны, значит, она приходит в норму. Но то, что эти взгляды если и встречались, то ничего не обещали и не предлагали - вот это задевало. Впрочем, она не была уверена, что смогла бы ответить хоть кому-то хотя бы улыбкой… Когда ночью, наревевшись в подушку, она обдумала ситуацию, её собственный небольшой, но живой опыт подсказал, что даже если внешне она не сильно изменилась, то в ней больше нет того, что привлекало мужчин больше, чем глазки и фигура. Она больше не хочет их.

А хочет она только одного. Никто больше ей не нужен. Но именно он и не вернётся больше никогда, потому что она, Рита, сама прогнала его, решив, что должна его освободить… Освободила, молодец. И ему жизнь испортила, и себе.

\- Рита, в палате Б-восемнадцать твой случай, Ирина в депрессии. Зайди туда, – раздался в передатчике голос старшей медсестры.

\- Конечно, - ответила Рита.

У Ирины был тяжёлый случай. Рита уже не впервые навещала её. Каждый раз после их совместных прогулок намечалось улучшение, но спустя несколько дней всё начиналось сначала.

Рита вздохнула, поправила зелёный форменный халатик и бегом спустилась по лестнице. Вошла в палату, радостно улыбнулась.

\- Привет! Иришка, смотри, какая погода, - без особых предисловий начала она, как будто только ради этих слов и забежала. – Пойдём, прогуляемся, мне одной скучно.

Ирина сумрачно взглянула на неё из-под низкой тяжёлой челки, что-то неразборчиво буркнула, но нехотя поднялась.

\- Сегодня садовники обещали, что на клумбе распустятся новые цветы, - сказала Рита, когда они вошли в лифт. – Ты никогда не видела такой красоты.

Она умолчала о том, что сама этой красоты тоже никогда не видела, потому что июльские пионы не цвели, когда она легла в клинику.

Они вышли из здания и направились по аллее к клумбам. Рита была здесь рано утром, когда бутоны ещё не раскрылись, но Лим, садовник, клятвенно пообещал ей, что к девяти утра первые пионы уже раскроются. Оставалось надеяться, что не обманул. Уже подойдя к последнему повороту, Рита с облегчением вздохнула. Цветут.

Ирина, которая до сих пор шла, медленно переставляя ноги, вдруг выдернула руку из Ритиной ладони и почти побежала к цветам. Да, Рита помнила из её карты, что цветы – Иринино давнее увлечение. Хорошо, что она сама про это вспоминает. Рита остановилась, глядя, как её пациентка подходит к Лиму, стоящему рядом с клумбой и задаёт ему вопрос. Интерес просыпается снова, это же здорово. Она улыбнулась и вдруг почувствовала внимательный взгляд. Кто-то стоял чуть в стороне, у больших каштанов, и наблюдал за ней.

Мне никто не нужен!

Рита повернулась, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого лешего он на неё пялится, и вдруг уже готовые сорваться язвительные слова застряли в горле.

Прислонившись к одному из каштанов, стоял он.

Рита краем уха ещё слышала, как разговаривают неподалеку Лим с Ириной, что-то пискнул браслет на руке, рядом смеётся какой-то мальчишка. Но всё это было так далеко и настолько неважно, по сравнению с тем, кто шёл к ней прямо по траве, слегка смущённо улыбаясь и уже раскрывая ей объятия. За те несколько секунд, что он шёл, Рита успела пережить приступ острого страха, что это опять галлюцинация, что она снова сходит с ума, что сейчас он подойдёт и растворится в воздухе, что она всё равно одна, никому не нужная и брошенная. И только когда её привычно обхватили эти руки, а знакомый до последней нотки голос сказал прямо в ухо так нежно и ласково «Как же я скучал, звёздочка моя!» - Рита расплакалась впервые за несколько лет от настоящего, абсолютного счастья.

 

КОНЕЦ

 

Москва - Беэр-Шэва (2006-2013)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
